El Camino de la Luz
by Lira12
Summary: Un nuevo enemigo aparece en busca de los poderes de Stella para poder gobernar a todo Magix, tratara de convencerla por las buenas pero al negarse tendrá que tener los poderes por las malas ¿podran las Winx detener al nuevo enemigo?
1. Chapter 1: Lo he Encontrado

Hola a todos ¿como están? yo bien... ¿saben? llevo unos días buscando fics de Winx de Brandon y Stella pero no logro encontrar ninguno en español así que se me ocurrió esta idea de hacer uno. Bueno, en este nuevo fics habrán ya saben aventuras, amores, nuevos enemigos, viejos enemigos, el regreso de un amor, etc...

Ahora si, les invito a leer el primer capítulo de El Camino de la Luz :D

Aclaraciones:

.: Winx Club :. - Cambio de POV general

.: (nombre) :. – Cambio de POV por personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz ~

Capitulo 1:

Lo he Descubierto.

.: Winx Club :.

Ha pasado un mes desde que las Winx vencieron a Ogron y a los Magos del Circulo Negro. ahora ellas viven tranquilas en Gardenia trabajando en la tienda de Love&Pets, pero no son las únicas ya que los Especialistas viven en la misma ciudad y trabajan en el Bar Frutti Music.

Cada una se sentía feliz de que la pesadilla haya pasado a excepción de una que solo deseaba eso, que fuera una pesadilla larga y que al despertarse todo seria como antes con él a su lado diciendo que la amaba, pero no era así aunque lo que no sabe es que el destino le devolvería lo que una vez perdió.

Las Winx estaban felices de que Ogron y Los Magos fueron destruidos pero tristes por lo que paso con Nabu. Cada una seguía manteniendo su relación con sus novios Musa y Riven arreglaron sus problemas y volvieron a ser novios, aunque aun siguen teniendo pequeñas peleas pero nada que no se pueda solucionar hablando; Helio y Flora eran felices juntos admirando la belleza de la naturaleza y de los poemas; Tecna y Timmy seguían siendo una pareja que estaba conectada a través de la tecnología, pero eso no impedía que tuvieran sus momentos de novios; Bloom y Sky, bueno, ellos digamos que Sky le pidió a su padre que lo dejara vivir en la Tierra con sus amigos y su novia con la condición de ir a Erakyon una vez en la semana y cada vez que este en problemas, su padre accedió a dicho trato con tal que de verdad cumpla con su palabra; Stella y Brandon aun eran una pareja feliz aunque claro que no duraba mucho ya que Mitzi aun estaba interesada en el y no se daría por vencida, cosa que hacia enojar a Stella, y finalmente Layla, ella decidió seguir adelante con su vida ya que probablemente es lo que Nabu habría querido, aunque en su corazón aun desea volver a tenerlo a su lado.

Era mitad de Año por lo que Roxy estudiaría en Alfea el año entrante, así que las Winx se querían con ella hasta que entre en Alfea y luego verían que hacer. Nuestra historia comienza en una tarde con las chicas en la tienda de Love&Pets.

- chicas ¿por qué no cerramos un rato y vamos al Bar Frutti Music? - pregunta una chica de pelo azulado largo sonriendo.

- yo apoyo la idea - dijo la rubia feliz.

- creo que tienen razón nos hace falta un descanso... - apoyo la pelirroja - ¿ustedes que dicen?

- por mi esta bien - hablo la castaña clara sonriendo.

- yo también acepto - dijo la peli rosa.

- ¿Layla...? - la llamo la pelirroja esperando la respuesta de su amiga.

- dime Bloom - al parecer Layla no estaba prestando atención a lo que la rodeaba.

- iremos al Bar Frutti Music ¿quieres venir? - pregunto Bloom esperando que su amiga le dijera que si.

- claro... - Layla miro por la venta y luego sonrió a sus amigas - me parece una idea genial

Todas cerraron la tienda y salieron al Bar Frutti Music a ver a sus novios, a su amiga y tomar unas malteadas. Una vez que llegaron allá fueron hasta la barra para saludar a Roxy, quien no estaba por ningún lado cosa que, les pareció extraño.

- que raro... - comento la chica de cabello negro azulado - ¿donde estará Roxy?

- no lo se... - se encogieron todas de hombros.

- quizás... - Bloom no pudo terminar ya que cierta rubia la interrumpió.

- ¡Tesoro! - salto a los brazos de su novio como si no lo hubiera visto nunca - te extrañe

El castaño rió y sonrió - yo también solecito... ¿como estas?

- mejor ahora que te veo - sonrío la rubia antes de besarlo fugazmente

- hola Bloom - saludo un chico Rubio.

- ¡Sky! - Bloom lo abrazo y lo beso.

- Tecna... - lo llamo su novio genio.

- hola Timmy - saludo Tecna con un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿que hay Musa? - dijo el peli morado sonriendo.

- Riven... - sonrió la chica de pelo negro azulado.

- hola linda Flora - saludo amablemente Helio.

- hola Helio... - sonrió Flora dándole beso fugaz en los labios.

- hola Layla - saludaron los chicos sonriendo.

- hola chicos - saludo Layla con poco ánimos aunque con una sonrisa para pasar desapercibida. Deseaba con todo el corazón que él estuviera ahí con ella al igual que los novios de sus amigas.

- ¿donde esta Roxy? - pregunto Bloom sonriendo al no verla.

- bueno, estaba aquí hace unos momentos - dijo Sky buscándola con la mirada - que raro...

- chicos ya la encontré - dijo Timmy mirando por la barra en el suelo.

Todos se acercaron y vieron a Roxy sentada de espaldas a la barra en el suelo con un libro grande en las manos. Tal parece estaba concentrada en lo que hacia.

- Roxy... - la llamo Bloom. La susodicha levanto la mirada solo para encontrarse a sus amigos que la miraban con una sonrisa, se paro y sonrió.

- hola chicas... - saludo sonriendo - no sabia que estaban aquí

- así parece - rió la rubia - te estábamos buscando pero, en vista que te encontramos ¿por qué no me das la malteada de siempre?

- lo siento Stella pero no puedo ahora - se disculpo Roxy - lo que sucede es que tengo un examen importante de química y no entiendo nada, debo estudiar y solo estoy aquí porque mi Padre me pidió un favor

- si es de química yo se mucho - dijo Stella sorprendiendo a los demás.

- eso no es verdad - dijo Musa contradiciendo lo que dijo Stella.

- claro que si... - dijo Stella sonriendo - solo míranos a Brandon y a mi, tenemos mucha química - Brandon rió ante el comentario de su novia y la abrazo por la cintura susurrándole que la amaba.

- chicas enserio me gustaría hablar con ustedes pero este examen me tiene estresada - dijo Roxy mostrando el libro.

- ¿quieres que yo te enseñe? - pregunto Tecna sonriendo.

- ¿de verdad? - pregunto incrédula Roxy.

- por supuesto... - sonrió Tecna - tu sabes que la tecnología es algo fácil para mi pero, la ciencia también ya que...

- es una cerebrito - la interrumpió Stella riendo.

- ¡Stella! - la retaron todas.

- hay ya... - dijo ella frunciendo el ceño para susurrar - que sensibles...

- entonces... - dijo Tecna a Roxy - ¿quieres que te ayude?

- por supuesto - dijo Roxy feliz saltando la barra para abrazarla - gracias Tecna ¡Eres La Mejor!

Después de haberse ofrecido a ayudar a Roxy con el estudio, Tecna y ella se fueron a la casa de Roxy para poder estudiar tranquilas y sin interrupciones mientras las chicas se quedaban en el Bar Frutti Music disfrutando de la música, los batidos y una tarde con sus novios. Las cosas están tranquilas para todos, los chicos atendían las mesas y aprovechaban cualquier momento para acercarse a las chicas y conversar con ellas u otros, besarlas.

- es una pena que Tecna y Roxy estudien - dijo Bloom tomando un poco de su batido - me gustaría que estuvieran aquí

- si, pero si iban a estar hablando de números, formulas y esas cosas fue lo mejor - dijo Stella despreocupada.

- no seas mala - dijo Musa frunciendo el ceño.

- no lo soy - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - solo digo lo que creo que es mejor

- es igual - dijo Musa rodando los ojos - los dices con un tono algo malo

- despreocupada - corrigió Stella tranquila.

- uhg no puede ser - gruño Bloom un poco - no peleen por eso

- ella comenzó - se defendió Stella.

- Layla, ¿estas bien? - pregunto Flora al ver a su amiga con una mirada vacía hacia su batido - ¿Layla?

- creo que esta sorda - dijo Stella mientras Musa la miraba frunciendo el ceño - ¿que?

- ella no esta sorda - dijo Musa negando con la cabeza - Layla, ¿que sucede?

- ¿ah? - pregunto Layla saliendo de sus pensamientos y mirando a las chicas confundida.

- te estábamos llamando - dijo Flora preocupada - ¿estas bien?

- si, solo pensaba - dijo Layla revolviendo el jugo con la bombilla.

- ¿y en ese pensamiento estaba Nabu? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

- si... - dijo Layla agachando la cabeza unos segundos.

Las cuatro chicas la miraron preocupadas pero rápidamente le brindaron una sonrisa amistosa para hacerle saber que siempre iba a contar con ellas sin importar que. Al ver aquellas sonrisas Layla también sonrió y asintió con la cabeza al entender - gracias chicas

- no hay de que - dijo Bloom sonriendo - somos amigas y estaremos juntas siempre

- no lo dudes - dijo Flora colocando una mano en el hombro de Layla mientras le sonreía.

- son las mejores - dijo Layla sonriendo.

- ya lo sabemos - alardeó Stella moviendo su cabello.

Las chicas rieron un poco e hicieron un pequeño brindis con los vasos de las malteadas mientras sonreían tranquilas. Pasaron una tarde tranquila y divertida hasta que cayo la noche. Las chicas volvieron a su casa tranquilas y notaron que Tecna aun no había vuelto, no querían interrumpir la sesión de estudio así que prefirieron no llamarla hasta mas tarde si es que no llegaba.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Entre en mi habitación y me deje caer en la cama tranquila. Estaba cansada aunque había tenido un lindo día con las chicas y Brandon. Hacia ya un mes que nuestra pelea con los Magos había terminado y las cosas comenzaban a tomar un rumbo normal, aunque me sentía mal ya que para Layla todo comenzaría desde cero y todo era nuevo.

Yo, sinceramente, pienso que Layla es realmente fuerte ya que esta tratando de superar esto de Nabu. Yo no podría vivir sin Brandon y se que caería en una gran depresión si algo como esto le sucediera, es por eso que se que Layla es mas fuerte. Pero, ella no esta sola, nos tiene a nosotras para apoyarla en todo lo que viene ahora, siempre vamos a ser amigas y siempre estaremos con ella sin importar nada.

Sentí mi celular vibrar y sonreí al ver un mensaje de Brandon, abrí el mensaje y lo leí tranquila.

_Espero que tengas una bonita noche y que descanses, Te Amo ~B_

Sonreí tranquila y de devolví el mensaje con una sonrisa. Le dije que también le deseaba una buena noche y que descansara, al poco tiempo me llego otro mensaje diciendo que me amaba, mensaje que también le respondí con un Te Amo.

Di un suspiro y salí de la habitación para ir a tomar algo de jugo. Al entrar en la cocina vi a Layla preparándose algo. Camine hasta ella y coloque una mano en su hombro, ella estaba de espaldas a mi y se asusto un poco cuando la toque, probablemente porque no sabía que yo estaba ahí.

- hey, ¿estas bien? - pregunte preocupada.

- si - dijo apenas audible. Pude notar que sus ojos estaban algo rojo y se preparaba un té de hierbas - solo quería un poco de té

- ¿estas segura que estas bien? - pregunte no tan convencida aunque sabía que había estado llorando e imaginar la razón no era tan difícil.

- si, no te preocupes - dijo Layla negando con la cabeza.

- pero estabas llorando - dije preocupada - Layla, si enserio estas triste no tienes porque pasar por esto sola, estamos contigo en todo momentos

- enserio Stel, no te preocupes - dijo negando con la cabeza - iré a mi habitación

Tomo la taza de té y salio de la cocina sin decir nada mas. Yo había mirado su salida preocupada. Realmente me sentía mal al verla así, se me partía el corazón y se que a las demás también. Ya que Layla quería estar sola me serví el jugo y volví a mi habitación tranquila aunque al pasar por la habitación de Layla la escuche decir unas cosas.

- todo va a estar mejor Layla - dije en un susurro del otro lado de la puerta - yo lo se, las cosas van a mejorar para ti

* * *

.: Tecna :.

Aun me encontraba en casa de Roxy ayudándola a prepararse para su prueba de química Para mi suerte sabía de química aunque era algo complicado pero leyendo un poco de lo que trataba la materia podía ayudarla sin problemas luego.

- entonces dime, ¿esta bien este ejercicio? - dijo Roxy mostrandole el ejercicio.

- veamos... - revise el ejercicio de pies a cabeza, letra por letra, numero por numero y sonreí al terminar - perfecto, ya lo entendiste

- ¡SI! - grito feliz Roxy - al fin...

- bueno, creo que ya es tarde - dije mirando la hora, casi cerca de media noche - debo volver, seguro las chicas están ya dormidas

- si... tienes razón - dijo Roxy asintiendo - bueno te iré a dejar al paradero

- no es necesario - dije sonriendo tranquila - puedo ir sola

- pero... - intento decir Roxy - ya me has ayudado ahora déjame si quiera acompañarte

- esta bien... - acepte al ver que ella no quería dejarme ir sola.

Salí de la casa de Roxy tranquila y fuimos al paradero, tome un taxi y volví a casa tranquila. Al entrar en la casa note que todas las luces estaban apagadas y supuse que las chicas estaban dormidas. Iba a subir las escaleras para subir a mi habitación pero escuche un pitido proveniente de mi computadora que estaba en el sillón.

- me pregunto que será - dije caminando hacia la computara.

La tome en mis manso y la puse en mi regazo. Pude notar un mapa y la localización de algo. Lo mire sorprendida e incrédula, también algo feliz.

- no puede ser... - dijo sorprendida - ¡Lo he encontrado!

Continuara...

* * *

uhuhuhu ¿que habra encontrado Tecna...? bueno este es mi primer Fics de Winx y espero que les haya gustado... de vrd eso espero y bueno dejen sus Review :D se que es algo corto pero espero que los demás me salgan mas largos.

**Próximamente: En la Dimensión Omega**

no puede ser... - dijo sorprendida - lo he encontrado...

dime Tecna - dijo Stella un poco molesta - ¿¡QUE PUEDE TAN IMPORTANTE PARA QUE INTERRUMPAS MI SUEÑO DE BELLEZA!

Layla - la susodicha miro a Tecna esperando la noticia - ¿adivina?...

eso es... - balbuceo Layla - ¡INCREÍBLE!

¡Que Frío! - dice Stella abrazándose a si misma

VENIMOS A SALVAR A UN AMIGO Y TU PENSANDO EN TUS ZAPATOS... - grito la peli azul

chicas ¿están bien? - pregunto la pelirroja a sus amigas

¿nos hemos perdido? - pregunto Layla buscando con la mirada a sus amigos

¿que haremos? - pregunto Bloom

es por aquí - dijo Tecna indicando el camino - estamos muy cerca_  
_

Nabu esta vivo... - dijo Tecna

Bueno, aquí el pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste y se que como dije el capítulo es corto pero prometo que los haré mas largo conforma avanza la historia :D

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	2. Chapter 2: En la Dimensión Omega

Hola a todos ¿como estan? espero que bien...

saben yo primero pensaba subir un solo capitulo para ver como le iba pero en vista de que las ganas de seguir subiendo me ganaron... me encanta subir los capitulos ya que me divierto mucho escribiendo mucho los capítulos

Hola a todos ¿como están? yo bien... ¿saben? llevo unos días buscando fics de Winx de Brandon y Stella pero no logro encontrar ninguno en español así que se me ocurrió esta idea de hacer uno. Bueno, en este nuevo fics habrán ya saben aventuras, amores, nuevos enemigos, viejos enemigos, el regreso de un amor, etc...

Entonces bueno seguiré subiendo los capitulos.

~ Aclaraciones:

.: Winx Club :. - Cambio de POV general

.: (nombre) :. – Cambio de POV por personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffiendo

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz ~

Capitulo 2:

En la Dimensión Omega

.: Winx Club :.

- ¡CORRAAN! - gritaba Sky corriendo a toda velocidad por su vida junto a los demás. Las Winx y los Especialistas corrían por sus vidas de una Gran Serpiente de Hielo.

- ¡MIREN! - apunto Riven gritando mientras corría - ¡UNA CUEVA, VAMOS A ESCONDERNOS!

Las Winx y los Especialistas corrieron a la cueva que Riven había apuntado hace tan solo unos segundos, entraron ella y se escondieron de la serpiente de hielo que los perseguía.

- ¡Dios! - exclamo Stella.

- ¿que paso? - preguntaron preocupados todos.

- ¡Mi cabello esta despeinado! - alzo la voz altera y molesta - ¡Y me rompí un tacón!

- ya deja de quejarte... - dijo Musa un poco molesta - nadie te dijo que vinieras con tacones

- Musa querida - dijo Stella mirándola - estas botas son nuevas, deberías preocuparte un poco por ellas

- solo son botas - dijo Flora un poco cansada - no es necesario que...

- ¡ESTOY HARTA! - grito apretando los puños y cerrando los ojos - me quiero ir ahora...

- Stella silencio - dijo Bloom haciéndola bajar la voz - vas a hacer que esa cosa nos vuelva a perseguir

- además, ¿olvidaste la razón por la que estamos aquí? - pregunto Roxy levantando la ceja-

- ¿como olvidarlo? - dijo Stella girando la vista hacia la entrada de la cueva.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_- no puede ser... - dijo Tecna sorprendida - ¡Lo he encontrado...! - se levanto de la silla y corrió a despertar a las chicas, esto era increíble y emocionante a la vez._

_- ¡CHICAS! - grito golpeando todas las puertas - ¡DESPIERTEN! ¡VAMOS!_

_Las chicas al oír los gritos de Tecna se despertaron y salieron de la habitación reuniéndose todas en la de Stella que, no tenia ganas de salir de la cama y no quedo de otra que ir a la suya._

_- dime Tecna - dijo Stella un poco molesta - ¿¡QUE PUEDE TAN IMPORTANTE PARA QUE INTERRUMPAS MI SUEÑO DE BELLEZA!?_

_- primero... no grites - dijo Tecna levantando el dedo indice - segundo, chicas descubrí algo importante_

_- no creo que sea tan importante como mi sueño de belleza - dijo Stella cruzándose de brazos._

_- de hecho... - dijo Tecna sonriendo - es mejor_

_- ¿que sucedió? - pregunto Flora preocupada._

_- Layla - la susodicha miro a Tecna esperando la noticia - ¿adivina? Nabu esta vivo..._

_- ¿¡QUÉ!? - preguntaron todas sorprendidas._

_- lo que oyeron - sonrió Tecna emocionada - verán luego de la batalla con Ogron, me dedique a ver si en verdad Nabu murió o no y al fin encontré la respuesta_

_- ¿a que te refieres? - pregunto Musa confundida._

_- verán... Nabu no murió del todo, antes de morir uso magia para que su cuerpo quedara congelado en la Dimensión Omega antes de desaparecer. Solo tenemos que ir a la Dimensión Omega y descongelarlo - explico sonriendo._

_- ¿es enserio? - pregunto Flora a lo que como respuesta Tecna solo asintió mirando a Layla esperando una respuesta._

_- eso es... - balbuceo Layla aun en shock por lo que había escuchado - ¡Increíble!_

_- bien, ¿que estamos esperando? - pregunto Stella levantándose de la cama sonriendo - a la Dimensión Omega_

_Las chicas rieron con la actitud de su amiga y Bloom pregunto - ¿que hay de tu sueño de belleza?_

_- bueno, eso puede esperar - respondió Stella sonriendo y sorprendiendo a todas - hay un amigo que nos espera. Llamare a Brandon para que le avise a los chicos y vengan enseguida_

_- tienes razón - apoyo Flora sonriendo._

_- yo llamare a Roxy... - dijo Bloom tomando el celular. Media hora después todos estaban reunidos en la casa de las Winx esperando a Stella que terminara de cambiarse de ropa._

_- Dios... - dijo Musa ya aburrida - ¿cuanto mas puede tardar? - Todos se encogieron de hombros._

_- ¡Stella apresúrate! - grito impaciente Layla._

_- ¡La belleza lleva su tiempo! - fue la respuesta de esta en un grito._

_- ¡STELLA! ¡SAL AHORA O NOS VAMOS SIN TI! - amenazo Musa molesta ya aburrida de esperar._

_- ¡No lo creo! - dijo Stella en un grito cantarín - ¡Yo soy quien los llevara! ¿¡Lo olvidas?_

_- ¡STELLA! - le gritaron todas ya enojadas._

_- ¡Ya bajo! - volvió a gritar rendida y salio del baño para bajar a la sala._

_Stella bajo vestida con una parca naranja y amarilla, unos jeans que combinaban con la parca, unas botas con tacón y unos lentes oscuros._

_- ¿nos vamos? - pregunto sonriendo._

_- a la hora... - dijo Layla algo molesta._

_Stella saco su anillo del dedo y lo lanzo al aire gritando "Solaria" y tele transportándose con los demás a la Dimensión Omega. Al llegar a tal lugar, se toparon con un frío horrendo._

_- ¡Que frío! - dice Stella abrazándose a si misma._

_- ¿como puedes tener frío con semejante parca? - pregunto Bloom sorprendida,_

_- chicas, es por aquí - Tecna apunto en una dirección mientras miraba en su computadora las coordenadas de la energía de Nabu. Caminaron un buen rato hasta que alguien ya no pudo mas y lo hizo saber a los demás._

_- ¡YA ME CANSE! - grito Stella molesta - y me duele los pies_

_- nadie te mando a venir con esos tacones - dijo Musa sin dejar de caminar aunque siendo sincera ella también estaba cansada._

_- bueno, es que me veía bien con estos - se defendió la rubia._

_- Stella solo piensas en moda, ropa y maquillaje - dijo el hada de la música molesta - ¿acaso no podrías olvidarte de eso una vez en tu vida?_

_- no - respondió Stella - no tengo porque_

_- Chicas no peleen - intento calmarlas Flora._

_- ella empezó - se volvió a defender la chica._

_- solo piensas en lo material... - susurro Musa._

_- ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! - grito Stella enojada ya que al parecer escucho su comentario._

_- ¡ES LA VERDAD! - grito la peli azul enojada - ¡VENIMOS A SALVAR A UN AMIGO Y TU PENSANDO EN TUS ZAPATOS!_

_- bueno, ¡Yo soy así! - se defendió la rubia por cuarta vez seguida._

_- chicas no peleen - dijo Flora molesta._

_La tierra empezó a sacudirse, las chicas asustadas miraron a sus espaldas. Lograron ver que algo se acercaba a una gran velocidad por lo que Tecna uso la computadora para identificar la cosa esa. Logro identificar a una serpiente de hielo acercarse a ellos._

_- ¡CORRAAN! - grito Sky corriendo a toda velocidad por su vida junto a los demás._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

- bueno ya la cosa es que perdimos de vista a la serpiente esa - dijo Riven cruzándose de brazos - hay que buscar a Nabu

Todos asintieron y salieron en busca de Nabu pero el suelo volvió a sacudirse, se dieron la vuelta y vieron a la serpiente que venia de vuelta. Todos corrieron para arrancar pero por culpa de un choque el grupo se dividió en tres grupos pequeño.

Primer Grupo: Stella, Bloom, Layla y Tecna.

Segundo Grupo: Brandon, Sky, Musa y Flora.

Tercer Grupo: Timmy, Riven, Roxy y Helio.

* * *

Grupo de Bloom:

.: Winx Club :.

- chicas, ¿están bien? - pregunto la pelirroja mirando a sus amigas.

- eso creo - respondió Layla poniéndose de pie - ¿ustedes?

- yo bien - dijo Tecna de pie.

- nada roto por aquí - dijo Stella mirando su pierna derecha y luego la izquierda - y nada roto por acá, estoy bien

- ¿nos hemos perdido? - pregunto Layla buscando con la mirada a sus amigos.

- eso parece... - dijo Bloom notando que los demás no estaban con ellos.

- ¿como los encontraremos ahora? - pregunto asustada la rubia.

- con la computadora... - respondió la chica de cabello magenta - estoy tratando de localizar a Timmy, es posible que este con los demás...

- buena idea Tecna... - dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

- si pero... - dijo Layla mirando a su alrededor. Todo era celeste puesto que era como una especie de cueva grande de hielo con unas rocas dentro - ¿creen que los encontremos?

- Timmy tiene apagado el localizador - respondió Tecna suspirando - por ahora es imposible...

- ¿que haremos ahora? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

- creo que seria buena idea ir a buscar a Nabu - dijo Stella provocando que las demás la miraran sorprendidas - ¿que?

- nada... - dijeron todas sorprendidas por lo dicho.

- Stella tiene razón - dijo Layla extrañada- vaya jamas creí decir eso...

Tecna y Bloom soltaron una risita mientras la joven se cruzo de brazos molesta pensado que ella también puede tener la razón en ocasiones y no es para sorprenderse.

- bueno... busquemos a Nabu primero y luego a los demás - apoyo la idea Bloom.

- es por aquí - dijo Tecna indicando el camino - estamos muy cerca

Continuara...

* * *

aqui el segundo capitulo y es posible que suba el tercer capitulo hoy mismo kasjaksjsakj

**Próximamente: Juntos de Nuevo**

estamos muertos - dijo Timmy asustado mirando hacia abajo por el precipicio.

¿que haremos ahora? - pregunto Roxy nerviosa.

¿que fue lo que paso? - pregunto Musa mirando un muro lleno de piedras.

¡VAMOS A MORIR! - grito Timmy asustado

hay que descongelarlo - dijo Tecna - Bloom, Stella ¿nos harían el favor?

¡Nabu! - exclamo feliz Layla

¿que esta pasando? - pegunto la chica de ojos color celeste afirmándose de una roca.

¿que? ¿y no hay ¡Nabu!? - pregunto Nabu riendo y alzando una mano

¡Las Trix! - dijeron las Winx a excepción de Roxy

¡MUSA! - le regañaron todos.

tenemos que irnos de aquí - dijo Tecna - o moriremos aplastadas

Se que es algo corto pero espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y también espero que les guste el siguiente. Prometo que pronto serán mas largos los capítulos.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	3. Chapter 3: Juntos de Nuevo

Hola a todos ¿como están? espero que bien...

Saben yo primero pensaba subir un solo capitulo para ver como le iba pero en vista de que las ganas de seguir subiendo me ganaron... me encanta subir los capitulos ya que me divierto mucho escribiendo mucho los capítulos

entonces bueno seguiré subiendo los capítulos :D

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV del Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz ~

Capitulo 3:

Juntos de Nuevo

.: Winx Club :.

Grupo de Roxy:

Los que estaban en el grupo de Roxy corrían un grave riesgo ya que la serpiente los perseguía a todos sin detenerse. Los chicos corrieron a toda velocidad buscando algún modo de librarse de ella, pero para su mala suerte llegaron a un precipicio y no había ninguna otra.

- estamos muertos - dijo Timmy asustado mirando hacia abajo del precipicio.

- solo lo estaremos si caemos o esa cosa nos atrapa - le dijo Riven molesto.

- ¿que haremos ahora? - pregunto Roxy nerviosa.

- tu eres el hada de los animales ¿no? - dijo Helio mirándola.

- es verdad la serpiente es un animal - chasqueo Timmy esperanzado.

- increíble descubrimiento genio - dijo con sarcasmo el joven peli morado.

- me refiero a que Roxy intenta calmarla - dijo el joven de gafan mirándola.

- pero... - intento decir la joven nerviosa.

- vamos Roxy, debes intentarlo - dijo Helio preocupado - o esa cosa nos matara

* * *

Mientras el Grupo de Sky:

.: Winx Club :.

- ¿están bien? - pregunto Sky levantándose del suelo.

- si... - dijo Flora levantándose con cuidado.

- ¿que fue lo que paso? - pregunto Musa mirando un muro lleno de piedras.

- tal parece que la serpiente choco con algo y provoco que el lugar se derrumbara - dijo Brandon caminando hacia el muro - sera imposible mover todas las piedras

- pero tenemos que buscar a los demás... - dijo Flora preocupada.

- si tan solo Bloom o Stella estuvieran aquí - dijo el rubio notando algo en el muro de piedras - ellas podrían derretir las piedras...

- pero son piedras... - dijo el hada de la música - son duras y no se derriten

- no - dijo Brandon notando lo mismo que Sky - están hechas de hielo... - tomo una piedra pero la soltó rápido ya que, al estar hecha de Hielo estaba muy helada y no pudo soportarlo.

- ¿ahora como saldremos? - pregunto la castaña - aquí no hay plantas que nos ayuden

- ¿que tal un poco de Ondas Sonoras? - dijo Musa sonriendo - me transformare...

- ¡NO ESPERA! - le gritaron los tres deteniéndola antes de que cometa algo de lo que se pueden arrepentir.

- ¿por qué? - pregunto confundida la chica.

- porque estamos en una especie de cueva - dijo Brandon preocupado.

- si usas las ondas sonoras puedes destrozar todo el lugar - siguió Sky preocupado también.

- bien... - dijo Musa resoplando molesta - pero ¿que haremos?

- solo queda mover los fragmentos de hielo por nosotros mismos - dijo Flora caminando hacia la pared.

Los demás suspiraron mientras asentían con la cabeza y se acercaban a la pared para comenzar a mover las piedras y crear un agujero por el cual podrían escapar sin problemas.

* * *

Grupo de Bloom:

.: Winx Club :.

Luego de haber caminado por unas buenas horas, al fin llegaron hasta donde estaba Nabu congelado. Era una habitación bien helada donde habían varias rocas de hielo tanto como en el suelo como incrustadas en la pared, había una sola salida que es por donde entraron y también en el techo habían unos picos de hielo bien filosos.

- ¡Nabu! - grito Layla corriendo hacia el - ¡Dios Nabu!...

- hay que descongelarlo - dijo Tecna sonriendo - Bloom, Stella ¿nos harían el favor?

Ambas asintieron con una sonrisa - ¡Winx Believix!

- bien vamos calentar el lugar - dijo Stella estirando sus manos - ¡Rayo de Sol! - de las manos de la chica salio una pequeña esfera amarilla que daba calor como si fuese una vela que alumbra y calienta

- vamos a empezar - dijo Bloom haciendo aparecer una flama en sus manos - ¡Llama de Fuego!

El hielo comenzó a derretirse desde la cabeza a los pies y el cuerpo de Nabu comenzó a liberarse por completo. Layla atrapo el cuerpo evitando que cayera al suelo. Ninguna de las chicas sabia que con tanto calor, no solo habían liberado a Nabu si no que también habían liberado a otros individuos mas.

- esta helado - dijo la morena preocupada - ¿por qué no abre los ojos?

- Stella se arrodillo junto con Nabu y Layla - tal ves necesita algo de sol para calentarse - cerro los ojos y su mano comenzó a brillar, rápidamente el cuerpo comenzó a calentarse.

- ¡Llama de la Vida! - una pequeña llama de fuego entro en el pecho de Nabu logrando que poco a poco empezara a mover las manos y a apretar fuertemente los parpados un poco y luego abrirlos.

- ¡Nabu! - exclamo feliz Layla mientras lo abrazo fuertemente como si no lo hubiera visto en un mes, literalmente, no lo vio en un mes.

- ¡Layla! - reacciono al minuto después Nabu y correspondió el abrazo enseguida - ¡oh Layla!

La chica tenia lagrimas en los ojos. Nabu seco las lagrimas con su dedo pulgar - no llores Layla, ya estoy aquí

- ahh siento interrumpir este hermoso momento - dijo Stella mirando tranquila - pero hay dos cosas que se les olvidaron uno: nosotras también estamos aquí eh, no nos dejen de lado y dos: debemos encontrar a los chicos...

- Stella... - le dio un codazo Bloom por haber interrumpido el momento.

- es la verdad - se defendió ella - quiero encontrar a Brando

- ¿donde están? - pregunto Nabu levantándose del suelo confundido.

- bueno, siendo devorados por una serpiente de hielo gigante - respondió la pelirroja en broma.

- ¿eh? - dijo sorprendido Nabu.

- nada - dijo Layla riendo.

- chicas ya encontré a Timmy - dijo Tecna tecleando la mini computadora - están en un punto fijo...

- esta bien pues vamos - dijo Stella sonriendo.

* * *

Grupo de Roxy:

.: Winx Club :.

- ¡Winx Believix! ¡Transformación! - Roxy se transformo, voló lentamente y cuidadosamente hacia la serpiente e intento calmarla - Tranquila... no te asustes, no te haremos daño

La serpiente empezó a tranquilizarse, era obvio que entendió que Roxy no le haría daño. Luego ella le acaricio la frente y miro a los chicos sonriendo. Había logrado evitar que la serpiente los lastimara y además ya entendía el porque los perseguía a todos.

- esta bien, ya no nos intentara hacer daño - dijo la chica sonriendo - ella creía que nosotros le haríamos daño y solo se quería defender

Todos suspiraron aliviados y sonriendo - Chicos, onrían - dijo Timmy revisando su computadora - encontré a Tecna, se están moviendo probablemente ya encontraron a Nabu, ya que su señal ya no esta en el mapa

- pero eso no quiere decir que Tecna este con todos - dijo Helio preocupado - lo mas probable es que este con Stella o Bloom ya que debieron haber descongelado a Nabu

- bueno eso no lo sabremos hasta que la veamos - dijo Riven tranquilo - oye Roxy ¿por qué no le pides a tu amiga que nos de un aventón?

Roxy miro a la Serpiente y esta asintió, acto después todos subieron a su lomo con cuidado y esta empezó a moverse a una velocidad que hacia que los todos gritaran y se sujetaran fuertemente para no caer.

- ¡VAMOS A MORIR! - grito Timmy asustado por la velocidad a la que iban

- ¿QUIERES DEJAR DE DECIR ESO? - le grito enojado Riven.

* * *

Grupo de Sky:

.: Winx Club :.

- esto seria mas fácil si pudiéramos usar nuestros poderes - dijo Musa quitándose el sudor de la frente con el ante brazo - y tal vez seria menos helado, además de que no me estropearía la ropa

- hablas como Stella - rió Flora con su propio comentario - te hace mal las juntas

- ya chicas - dijo Brandon moviendo un par de rocas - casi terminamos de mover el hielo

Todo había estado tranquilo desde que los el grupo había comenzado a mover las rocas para salir pero de pronto la tierra comenzó a sacudirse demasiado fuerte asustando a todos.

- ¿que sucede? - pregunto Musa asustada.

- ¿acaso sera...? - intento preguntar Sky preocupado.

Brandon asintió con la cabeza la entender lo que iba a preguntar, ambos sacaron sus espadas y retrocedieron junto a las chicas haciendo que se colocaran detrás de ellos. El muro hecho con piedras de Hielo de derrumbo haciendo volar a las piedras por todos lados, Brandon y Sky sacaron sus escudos para proteger a las chicas y a ellos mismos. Luego del derrumbe una nube de humo apareció y cuando al fin se fue, todos pudieron ver una figura, era la serpiente pero no estaba sola, en su espalda están Roxy, Riven, Timmy y Helio.

- ¡Flora! - Helio salto de la espalda de la serpiente y corrió a abrazar a Flora.

- ¡Helio! - sonrió Flora corriendo a abrazarlo.

- ¡Musa! ¿estas bien? - Riven imito la acción de Helio.

- Riven, me alegra verte - dijo Musa abrazándolo.

- chicos retrocedan - dijo Sky empuñando su espada junto a Brandon pero Roxy se puso entre ellos y la serpiente.

- no, no la lastimen - dijo extendiendo las mano - no nos hará daño, es nuestra amiga

Ambos se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza guardando las espadas ya que confiaban en su amiga y con mayo razón si era el hada de los animales. Después de guardar las espadas se acercaron a los demás tranquilos.

- ¿como nos encontraron? - pregunto Brandon curioso.

- buscábamos la señal de Tecna pero nos equivocamos de camino - dijo Roxy bajando al suelo - y es una suerte ya que los encontramos

- ¿Stella no esta con ustedes? - pregunto de nuevo el castaño preocupado.

- es posible que este con Tecna - dijo Timmy tranquilo - aunque también es posible que este sola o con alguien mas

- ¡Dios, Timmy! - dijo Sky molesto - hay que encontrar a las chicas...

- y lo haremos, solo dejame... - dijo Timmy tecleando - ya, veamos la señal de Tecna esta cerca de aquí

- bueno que estamos esperando - dijo Riven sonriendo - hay que montar al caballo

Roxy voló hacia la serpiente y le pidió de favor que si los podía llevar a buscar a sus otras amigas, a lo cual la serpiente asintió y todos se subieron a la espalda. Pronto, la serpiente salio del lugar y siguió las instrucciones que Roxy le daba, que en teoría eran las que Timmy le entregaba.

* * *

Grupo de Bloom:

.: Winx Club :.

- vamos a ver... - decía Tecna a la cabeza guiando a los demás - es por aquí

- ¿estas segura? - pregunto Bloom.

- segura - respondió el hada de la tecnología.

- no queremos que nos pase lo mismo de las otras veces que decías "estar segura" - dijo Stella haciendo comillas con los dedos.

- segura Stella - afirmo Tecna. Pero, otra vez se equivoco ya que, por tercera vez llegaron a un lugar sin salida.

- ¡TECNA! - grito la rubia enojada - dijiste que era el camino correcto

- y lo es... - dijo la chica mirando a Stella - el mapa dice que es por aquí...

- pues tu mapa esta malo - dijo Stella cruzándose de brazos molesta.

- ya chicas cálmense que peleando no resolveremos nada - dijo Nabu deteniendo la futura pelea.

- Nabu tiene razón - dijo Layla apoyando - peleando no llegaremos a nada

- ahh Layla, no se si te diste cuenta pero... ¡YA LLEGAMOS A NADA! - grito alzando los brazos al aire.

Todas miraron preocupados ya que a pesar de que el mapa decia que era el camino correcto, esta era la tercera vez que llegan a un lugar sin salida y eso no les ayudaba mucho. No sabían si el mapa de Tecna estaba mal o algo andaba mal con ese lugar por lo que era difícil saber que hacer.

- tengo una idea - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

- ¿cual? - pregunto Nabu.

- bueno, Tecna dice que es por este camino - dijo Bloom a lo cual todos asintieron - en ese caso derretiremos la pared para poder pasar

- esa es una gran idea - apoyo Layla sonriendo. Bloom uso su poder de fuego para derretir la pared pero nunca llegaron aun camino ya que era un muro muy grande y ancha.

- olvidenlo, es imposible - dijo Tecna suspirando - estos muros son muy anchos...

- ¿que haremos? - pregunto Stella torciendo los labios preocupada.

Tecna comenzó a teclear en la computadora nuevamente para buscar a los chicos y tal vez otro camino que los lleve a ellos. Después de unos minutos revisando el mapa del lugar se llevo una sorpresa.

- ¿que sucede Tecna? - pregunto Nabu curioso.

- es la señal de Timmy - les mostró la computadora a los demás. Se veía un mapa de cuadros y un punto rojo que se movía rápido.

- vaya esta computadora es muy rápida - dijo Stella sorprendida.

- no, eso significan que ellos se mueven rápido - dijo Tecna extrañada - vienen hacia acá

- pero, ¿como podrían moverse tan rápido? - pregunto Bloom extrañada mientras todos se encogían de hombros. La tierra empezó a sacudirse de nuevo y esta vez era mucho mas fuerte.

- ¿que esta pasando? - pegunto la chica de ojos color celeste afirmándose de una roca.

- ¿un temblor? - intento adivinar Stella rogando que no fuera la serpiente.

- yo mas bien creo que es la serpiente - dijo Layla agarrada con Nabu de la misma piedra.

- temía que dijeran eso - dijo la chica de ojos color ámbar.

El temblor cada vez se hacia mas y mas fuerte hasta que algo increíblemente largo y color celeste como cristal atravesó la pared. Era la serpiente que no venia sola pues, en su lomo traía al resto del grupo.

- ¡Chicas! - dijeron todos los que estaban en la espalda de la serpiente.

- ¡BRANDON! - salto feliz Stella a sus brazos - te extrañe muchísimo

- ¡Stella! - dijo Brandon bajando y recibiéndola con una abrazo - me tenias preocupado

- ¡Sky! - dijo Bloom imitando el acto de Stella.

- Bloom... - dijo bajando de la serpiente Sky y corriendo a abrazarla - ¿estas bien?

- por supuesto que si - dijo Bloom abrazándolo.

- Timmy... - sonrió Tecna y lo abrazo.

- ¿que? ¿y no hay ¡Nabu!? - pregunto Nabu riendo y alzando una mano.

- ¡Nabu...! - todos miraron al chico y sonrieron felices, acto seguido corriendo a él y lo abrazaron.

- viejo te extrañamos - sonrió Sky. Aunque la felicidad no siempre dura tanto.

- ahhh que lindo encuentro pero, me da asco - se escucho una voz conocida por todos a excepción de Roxy.

Todo el grupo reconoció la voz enseguida y abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. Las chicas se miraron entre si y luego a los chicos, luego buscaron con la mirada a la persona que había dicho aquello hasta encontrarla frente a ellos.

- no puede ser... - dijo Sky sorprendido.

- pero si son... - intento decir Helio.

- ¡Las Trix! - dijeron las Winx a excepción de Roxy.

- ¿las quienes? - pregunto Roxy confundida.

- son las Trix - respondió Bloom - son unas hechiceras que estudiaron en Torre Nubosa, siempre están buscando problemas y tratando de gobernar Magix

- son malas... - dijo Stella con un tono acusador.

- pero, ¿como...? - pregunto Musa preocupada.

- ¿acaso no lo saben? - pregunto Icy riendo todos negaron con la cabeza - agradezcanlo a Bloom y a Stellita

- ¿Stellita? - pregunto confundida Stella.

- creo que es un insulto - dijo Layla al oído de Stella que solo soltó un "oohh" para luego fruncir el ceño.

- ¿que tenemos que ver nosotras? - pregunto Bloom apretando el puño derecho.

- ¿no lo recuerdan? - dijo Stormy riendo - el calor

- oye eso no es... - intento decir Stella.

- verdad - interrumpió Darcy sonriendo.

- ¿ellas estaban congeladas y ustedes las descongelaron? - pregunto Timmy frunciendo el ceño.

- nosotras no sabíamos - se defendió Bloom encogiéndose de hombros.

- bueno, bueno ya es mucha charla - dijo Icy molesta - vamos a pelear...

- esperen, ¿que tenemos aquí? - dijo Stormy sonriendo con malicia.

- uhmm... tal parece tienen una nueva amiguita - dijo Darcy mirando a Roxy.

- eso importa.. - dijo Icy creando una esfera de hielo y lanzandola.

- ¡Pantalla de Plasma! - dijo Layla ya transformada una pared rosada los cubrió a todos.

- grr... ¡Hielo Filoso! - unos pedazos de Hielo se lanzaron contra las chicas que corriendo.

- ¡Winx Believix! - se transformaron todas las que faltaban.

- ya verán - dijo Musa que aplaudió fuertemente - ¡Ondas Sonoras!

- ¡NO MUSA, NO! - le gritaron todos pero fue muy tarde la cueva empezó a temblar, y las paredes a desmoronarse, el lugar se estaba derrumbando - ¡MUSA! - le regañaron todos.

- ¡perdón! - se disculpo Musa.

- tenemos que irnos de aquí - dijo Tecna alarmada - o moriremos aplastadas

- ¡Vamos, júntense todos! - dijo Flora preocupada - ¡Stella sácanos de aquí!

Luego de que todos se juntaron Stella saco su anillo mágico y los transporto a todos en casa sanos y salvos.

Continuara...

* * *

aquí tenemos otro capitulo de El Camino de la Luz... espero que les haya gustado este new capitulo

**Próximamente: Cita Arruinada**

dime Preciosa ¿tienes planes para mañana? - pregunto Brandon a Stella sonriendo.

tengo una agenda muy ajustada - dijo Stella sonriendo.

me encanta que estés aquí Nabu... - dijo Layla abrazándolo.

y a mi me encanta estar aquí contigo Layla - dijo el besándola.

las chicas me van a ayudar a usar mi magia correctamente - dijo Roxy sonriendo.

¡Iremos a comprar un nuevo vestido! - salto feliz Stella.

¿quien anda ahí? ¿como te llamas? - exigió saber Icy.

que me traigan a la Princesa de Solaria, Stella - dijo el misterioso hombre.

Te Amo y eso es lo único que importa - dice Brandon antes de besarla.

¡las Trix! - dijo la rubia sorprendida.

nos arruinaron la cita dos veces, las cosas no pueden ser peor - dice Stella molesta.

~ Comentarios

- hillawinxclub5674324: bien mi primera Lectora de esta nueva nueva historia... me alegra que te haya gustado

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	4. Chapter 4: Cita Arruinada

Hola a todos ¿como están? espero que bien...

Saben yo primero pensaba subir un solo capitulo para ver como le iba pero en vista de que las ganas de seguir subiendo me ganaron... me encanta subir los capitulos ya que me divierto mucho escribiendo mucho los capítulos

entonces bueno seguiré subiendo los capítulos :D

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV del Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz ~

Capitulo 4:

Cita Arruinada

.: Winx Club :.

Un día había pasado desde que Nabu había sido salvado por sus amigos y ahora que había vuelto las cosas estaban mejor para Layla. Nabu volvió a trabajar en el Bar Frutti Music como camarero, para su suerte Klaus ya sabe lo de las hadas y especialistas así que no hubo necesidad de mentir. Las Winx y los Especialistas celebraron con malteadas el que Nabu este devuelta con todos.

- entonces... - dijo Sky levantándose de su asiento con un vaso de malteada en sus manos - quiero proponer un brindis por Nabu, que esta devuelta con nosotros...

- Nabu... - hablo Brandon - nos alegra que estés devuelta con nosotros, y esperamos seas feliz

Nabu sonrió y hablo Layla - Nabu... no tienes ni la menor idea de cuanto adoro saber que estas aquí conmigo, saber que nuestros sueños y deseos se cumplirán... gracias por estar conmigo...

- bien.. yo antes quiero decir algo.. - Nabu se levanto y tomo su Malteada - chicos... chicas, ustedes son mis amigos, mis mejores amigos y quiero que sepan que en el momento en que estuve a punto de morir mi única solución era congelar mi cuerpo pero tenia miedo de que permaneciera así para siempre aunque, para ser sincero sabia y confiaba en que ustedes me ayudarían. No estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo pudo haber pasado pero si se que no me importa... porque gracias a ustedes yo estoy vivo, aquí con mis amigos y mi novia...

- bien entonces que esperamos... - dijo Stella levantándose feliz - ¡Salud! ¡Por la Amistad!

- ¡Salud! ¡Por la Amistad!- dijeron todos chocando las malteadas felices. Las horas pasaron, bueno paso un rato y todos aun celebraban contentos el tener a Nabu con ellos.

- dime Preciosa ¿tienes planes para mañana? - pregunto Brandon a Stella sonriendo.

- pues, tengo una agenda muy ajustada - dijo Stella sonriendo.

- ¿enserio? - pregunto incrédulo Brandon.

- así es... - Stella se levanto y camino hasta la playa mientras Brandon la seguía.

- ¿tendrás tiempo para un chico muy guapo? - pregunto Brandon sonriendo.

- ¿quien es? - Stella buscándolo con una sonrisa.

- jaja - rió con sarcasmo Brandon - es enserio...

- bueno, no creo tener tiempo para un chico guapo - Stella pensativa.

- ¿por qué? - pregunto Brandon frunciendo el ceño.

- bueno, porque... - Stella rodeo el cuello de Brandon con sus brazos - porque mi agenda solo tiene citas con tu nombre..

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Brandon, luego beso a Stella mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura - Te Amo...

- yo mucho mas... - Stella volvió a besar a Brandon y este le correspondió.

* * *

.: Layla :.

- me encanta que estés aquí Nabu... - le dije abrazándolo y besándolo en la mejilla.

- y a mi me encanta estar aquí contigo Layla - dijo el besándome.

- chicos... - escuche la voz de Sky a mi espalda - siento interrumpir pero, ¿han visto a Bloom?

- yo la vi dirigirse con Roxy a la playa - respondió Nabu sonriendo - creo que iban hablando sobre los poderes o las Trix

- ¿poderes? - pregunto Sky frunciendo el ceño - se supone que estamos celebrando...

- si pero creo que esto de las Trix la tiene un poco molesta - le conté tranquila.

- esta bien, iré a buscarla - dijo Sky yéndose.

- nos vemos - dijimos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

.: Sky :.

Fui a buscar a Bloom a la playa pero lo primero que vi fue a Stella y Brandon besándose, no quise interrumpir de nuevo en especial con el carácter que tiene Stella cuando esta molesta. Seguí caminando hasta llegar a la orilla del mar donde vi a Roxy y Bloom sentadas en arena.

- ¿enserio hicieron todo eso? - oí preguntar a Roxy sorprendida.

- así es... - respondió mi linda novia.

- ¿de que hablan? - pregunte a sus espaldas, ellas dieron un salto asustadas - lo siento, no quise asustarlas

- esta bien... - respondió Bloom - solo hablábamos de las Trix

- ¿las Trix? - pregunte mientras me sentaba al lado de Bloom - estamos celebrando, así que no deberían estar hablando sobre magia, poderes y las Trix

- tranquilo Sky... - rió Bloom.

- bueno chicos... - hablo Roxy un poco incomoda pero parecía feliz - debo irme ya empezó mi turno

- bien pero, no te olvides de tus clases - advirtió Bloom sonriendo.

- ¿clases? - pregunte confundido.

- si, las chicas me van a ayudar a usar mi magia correctamente - dijo Roxy sonriendo - ya sabes, los poderes para poder ayudarlas cuando estén en problemas

- ya veo - dije sonriendo - en ese caso que tengas suerte

- gracias - dijo Roxy sonriendo - bien, nos vemos luego

- nos vemos - dijimos Bloom y yo al unisono mientras ella se iba

Mire a Bloom y la bese en la mejilla mientras ella sonreía - entonces...

- ¿entonces que? - pregunte confundido.

- nada... - rió ella.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Al día siguiente Stella estaba en su habitación con un desastre ya que esta buscando un vestido para usar en una cita con Brandon que es a las siete de la tarde. Tenia ropa y joyas por todos lado por lo que no se podía caminar bien.

- Stella... - golpearon la puerta pero ella no respondió, ya que seguía con la cabeza metida en el armario mientras sacaba ropa y la tiraba por todos lados - Stella ¿podemos entrar?

Al no obtener respuesta de su amiga, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Bloom, Roxy y Flora sorprendidas por el desastre de la habitación.

- ¿Stella? - la llamo Bloom al no encontrarla.

- ¿que? - respondió Stella saliendo del armario.

- ¿que paso aquí? - pregunto Flora sorprendida mientras tomaba un vestido del suelo.

- creo que paso un tornado - rió Roxy mientras caminaba con cuidado hasta la cama - si, eso paso, un tornado

- ¡NO! - grito molesta Stella mientras apretaba un vestido que tenia en la mano - es solo que no encuentro ningún vestido para usar en mi cita con Brandon

- ¿es broma verdad? - pregunto Flora sorprendida - tienes mas vestidos que una tienda...

- ¿que te parece este? - Bloom le mostró un vestido naranjo que le llegaba hasta la rodilla mas o menos, con tirantes y un cinturón blanco ajustado

- ¡NI LOCA! - dijo molesta - parece de ayer

- pues, porque lo compraste ayer... - le recordó Bloom con un tono obvio.

- ¡Exacto! - dijo tirando el vestido que tenia en la mano hacia la cama.

- ¿y? - pregunto confundida Roxy.

- que no puedo usar el mismo vestido dos veces seguidas - respondió la rubia como si fuera obvio.

- ¿por qué? - pregunto la menor aun confundida.

- porque ya lo habrán visto y eso no esta bien - dijo Stella - la clave para una cita es ir con un vestido que nadie ha visto

- pero tienes muchos vestidos - dijo Flora extrañada - ¿por qué piensas que alguien recuerda ese vestido?

- ¡PORQUE LO USE AYER! - grito molesta al ver que sus amigas no entendían lo que trataba de explicar.

- ya no grites - dijo la pelirroja riendo - mejor piensa en un vestido para que uses

Luego de haber pensado unos segundos una sola idea se le cruzo por la mente. Su rostro cambio de molesto a feliz - tengo una idea

- ¿cual? - pregunto Flora un poco confundida.

- ¡Iremos a comprar un nuevo vestido! - salto feliz.

- ¿que? - gritaron todas sorprendidas y con la misma pregunta en la mente ¿para que quiere mas vestidos si tiene muchos?.

- lo que escucharon, vamos apúrense - dijo Stella aplaudiendo repetidamente mientras las chicas suspiraban rendidas.

Las Winx salieron de la habitación de Stella para dirigirse centro comercial donde estuvieron visitando muchas tiendas y aunque vieron muchos vestidos ninguno le gusto a Stella. Pasearon durante una hora hasta que al fin encontraron el vestido Perfecto. Era azul, sin tirantes, le llegaba hasta la rodilla y tenia un corte ladeado abajo, también tenia un cinturón negro que le quedaba precioso.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

- ¿que haces Mitzi? - pregunto su madre entrando en su habitación viendo a su hija vestirse un poco elegante.

- saldré mamá - respondió ella mientras sonreía - tengo una cita...

- esta bien - la mujer salio y Mitzi termino de arreglarse.

- ahora si Stella, Brandon sera mio y solo mio - dijo Mitzi mirándose al espejo.

* * *

.: Trix :.

En la Dimensión Omega aun se encontraban las Trix molestas por haber perdido otra batalla contra las Winx. Ellas planeaban alguna manera de vengarse por todas las batallas perdidas, no solo esta si no todas.

- grrr... no puedo creer que se nos escaparan - se quejo Stormy apretando el puño.

- lo que no puedo creer es que sean siete ahora - dijo Darcy sentada en una piedra - ahora tenemos que enfrentarnos a otra peste

- y para colmo son mucho mas fuerte que antes - dijo Icy seria - pero esto es bueno...

- ¿lo es? - preguntaron Darcy y Stormy al unisono confundidas.

- si, ahora la Llama del Dragón es igual de fuerte - dijo Icy sonriendo con malicia.

- pero necesitamos mas poder o si no, no podremos robar la Llama del Dragón - dijo Stormy.

- pero... ¿donde conseguiremos mas poder? - pregunto Darcy.

- yo puedo darles mas poder - se escucho una voz de entre las sombras.

- ¿quien anda ahí? ¿como te llamas? - exigió saber Icy.

- ¿acaso importa? - salio de la sombras un hombre - si quieres mas poder yo podría darles mas...

Las Trix fruncieron el ceño, no sabían quien era ese hombre ni que quería pero estaban decididas a averiguar que quería a cambio. Parecía una broma, un -hombre no aparecía de la nada y ofrecía dar mas poder sin pedir nada a cambio, ellas sabían que el quería algo a cambio.

- ¿que es lo que quieres? - pregunto Icy frunciendo el ceño.

- solo una cosa minúscula y sin importancia... - sonrió el hombre con malicia.

- explícate - dijo Stormy molesta.

- verán, yo les daré todo el poder que ustedes quieran - estiro la mano derecha y salieron tres esfera de colores celeste, morada y rosado oscuro - a cambio de que me traigan a la Princesa de Solaria, Stella

- ¿Stella? - pregunto Darcy molesta - ¿por qué quieres a esa Princesucha?

- eso no importa mucho... - respondió tranquilamente el hombre - ¿y bien? ¿que me dicen?

Las Trix miraron al hombre algo desconfiadas. Esto tenía que ser una broma, dar tanto poder por una simple hada, algo estaba mal con este hombre pensaban las tres hechiceras.

- ¿que pasara cuando te entreguemos a Stella? ¿nos quitaras los poderes? - dijo Icy demostrando que no le tenían suficiente confianza.

El hombre sonrió maliciosamente - no, nunca haría eso, considérenlo un regalo por la Princesa

Las Trix se miraron sonriendo maliciosamente y asintieron. Icy dio un paso enfrente y miro al hombre fijamente a los ojos.

- cumple tu palabra - dijo Icy sonriendo maliciosamente.

- siempre lo hago - las esferas volaron hacia las Trix y se introducieron en sus pechos cerca del corazón haciendo aparecer unos brazaletes con la gema del color de ellas en sus muñecas - bueno mi nombre es...

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Ya era hora de ir a buscar a Stella. Brandon salio de su casa unos minutos antes para pasar a la florería a comprar unas hermosas rosas rojas para su novia. Al llegar a la casa de su novia golpeo la puerta y espero a que abrieran. No paso mucho tiempo para que alguna de las chicas le abriera la puerta.

- hola Brandon, pasa - Flora lo hizo pasar.

Lo primero que vio Brandon fue a Musa escuchando música, Tecna en su computadora, Layla haciendo unos pasos de una coreografia o eso parecia, Roxy jugando con las mascotas, la única que no estaba ahi era Bloom que lo mas seguro es que este con Stella - tu sabes como es Stella así que demorara un poquito

- esta bien - rió Brandon - hola chicas

- ¿esas son para Stella? - pregunto Musa sonriendo - son hermosas, le encantaran

- gracias - sonrió Brandon - eso espero

Se escucharon unos pasos provenientes de la escalera, Brandon miro hacia ella y vio a Stella bajar las escaleras.

.: Brandon :.

Mire por el lugar donde provenían los pasos, era Stella. se veía hermosa, no que digo, se veía maravillosa... olvidelo ella se veía perfecta, siempre se ve linda. Usaba un vestido azul sin tirantes y con un corte ladeado, le llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, usaba unos tacones azules, un cinturón negro que le quedaba perfecto con ese vestido, en el cabello tenia rulos, no... tenia unos hermosos caireles de oro y para terminar tenia un collar de un dije de Sol y Luna era algo que la identificaba perfecta... ella era la luz de mi vida.

- ¡Brandon! - salto a abrazarme. Ya estaba acostumbrado aunque, no es que no me gustara que hiciera eso, solo a un tonto le molestaría.

- Stella, estas hermosa - correspondí el abrazo y le entregue las flores - una flor para otra flor

- son hermosas... - Stella sonrió y las olio pero luego frunció el ceño - ¿por qué hay once rojas y una blanca?

- porque la blanca significa Amor Puro... - dije besándola en la mejilla - que es tuyo

- gracias Brandon - Stella dejo las flores en un florero y salimos - nos vemos chicas...

- nos vemos - escuche decir a las chicas.

Salí de la casa con Stella tomado de la mano de ella. Iba con dirección a donde había estacionado mi moto.

- ¿donde iremos? - pregunto sonriendo.

- tengo una reservacion para un restaurante hermoso - dije sonriendo - aunque no tan hermoso como tu

Stella sonrió y me beso. Amo besar a Stella, sus labios eran tan dulces como la miel, suaves como un pétalo de rosa, cálidos como el sol y tenían ese sabor a fresa, de seguro es por su brillo labial con sabor a fresa.

- ¿nos vamos? - pregunte luego de romper el beso, ella solo asintió con una sonrisa.

Le entregue un casco a Stella quien lo tomo y se lo puso, luego me subí en la moto con ella atrás de mi, se aferro fuertemente pasando los brazos por mi cintura. En menos de quince minutos llegamos al restaurante, nos bajamos de la moto y ella se quito el casto. Stella sonreía, estaba muy feliz. Entramos al restaurante y nos sentamos cerca de la ventana.

- ¿que van a pedir? - rápidamente se acerco un mesero.

- yo quiero, mmmm... una ensalada cesar - dijo Stella apuntando la carta

- yo quiero lo mismo - sonreí tranquilo- y una bebida

- yo un jugo natural de fresa - dijo Stella rápido.

- entonces son dos ensaladas cesar, una bebida y un jugo de Fresa... ¿algo mas? - pregunto el mesero.

- mmm - mire a Stella que negó con la cabeza - no, no

- esta bien... - dijo el mesero después de anotar la orden, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

- ¿que pasa? - pregunte a Stella que parecía un poco distraída.

- no nada - dijo Stella tranquila.

- ¿segura? - pregunte no tan convencido. Algo no anda bien, ella no se distrae tan rápido.

- segura... - dibujo una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

La cena, se paso tranquila fue muy divertido ya que nos reímos, contamos anécdotas y cosas un poco mas personales... sin duda la velada había salido perfecta o bueno casi perfecta, ¿por qué? pues porque...

- gggrrr eres una... - intento decir Stella.

- ¡Stella! - la detuve para que no dijera nada malo, con eso me refiero a una palabra que no sea buena.

- oh vamos lindo, ¿por qué aun sales con ese cuarto de pollo? - dijo Mitzi con una sonrisa burlona. Así es Mitzi vino y eso hizo que Stella se pusiera como loca.

- _"son lindos los celos"_ - pensé sonriendo pero enseguida fruncí el ceño - _"aunque peligrosos, y mas en Stella"_

- ¿¡CUARTO DE POLLO!? - pregunto enojada Stella - pues mira querida, al menos si se como vestirme a la moda y elegantemente

- ¿me estas diciendo que me veo mal? - pregunto Mitzi enojada.

- obvio, ¿acaso estas sorda? - pregunto sonriendo con malicia.

- Stella ya, sera mejor que nos vayamos - le dije antes de que una pelea a golpes se hiciera presente.

- ¿yo sorda? - pregunto con sarcasmo Mitzi - pues al menos yo...

- ya chicas - les dije deteniendo la pelea - Stella mejor vayámonos - tome a Stella del brazo y la jale hacia afuera haciendo caso omiso a sus quejas y reclamos para seguir peleando. Una vez afuera la solté y la mire molesto.

- Stella, ¿que te pasa? - pregunte molesto - no tenias que ponerte a pelear...

- lo se pero, es que no la soporto - dijo irritada y haciendo unos gestos con la mano de "quisiera ahorcarla" - nos arruino la cena

- ya no importa - dije mas calmado y tranquilizándola - además ya habíamos terminado de comer

- si, pero... - intento decir.

- pero nada - la interrumpí - es pasado, ¿esta bien?

- bien - dijo rendida para luego suspirar - ¿y ahora?

- mmm... ¿quieres ir al parque? - pregunte sonriendo.

- ok vamos - sonrió mientras me besaba fugazmente.

Subimos a la moto y me dirigí al parque. Al llegar estacione la moto cerca, nos bajamos y fuimos a caminar por ahí. Mientras caminábamos ella me tomo de la mano derecha entrelazándola con su mano izquierda, luego coloco su mano derecha en mi brazo mientras yo colocaba mi mano izquierda en el bolsillo.

Mientras paseábamos sin rumbo por el parque hablábamos de varias cosas, evitando el tema de las Trix y Mitzi, habíamos hablado de varios temas interesantes como el futuro, y en ese tema llego esta pregunta hecha por Stella...

- entonces... ¿cuantos hijos quisieras tener? - pregunto un poco nerviosa.

- no lo se ¿cuantos quieres tu? - le pregunte yo tranquilo.

- uno o dos - respondió mirando hacia al frente.

- pues yo quiero lo mismo que tu - dije riendo.

- Brandon... - dijo ella tranquila - ¿te gustaría vivir aquí?

- bueno, si es contigo... si - respondí sonriendo - ¿por qué?

- no, por nada... - dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

Di un suspire y detuve el paso haciendo que ella también dejara de caminar. Solté a Stella y la mire a los ojos, ella me miraba confundida y extrañada mientras que yo solo la miraba tranquilo y algo curioso - bien, ¿que sucede?

- ¿de que hablas? - pregunto un poco confundida.

- has estado rara toda la noche, y te ves un poco nerviosa lo cual es raro - respondí preocupado.

Ella suspiro y me miro - ¿estamos celebrando algo? digo flores, una cena, un paseo por el parque a la luz de Luna ¿sucede algo de lo que no estoy enterada?

La mire sorprendido y luego me reí un poco entre dientes - ¿acaso no puedo llevar a mi novia a una hermosa cita? - de verdad creí que había sucedido algo malo - no recuerdo necesitar una excusa para salir contigo

- bueno, si pero... - intento decir ella.

- pero nada, Te Amo y eso es lo único que importa - la interrumpí sonriendo. Solté su mano y coloque las mías en su cintura mientras ella colocaba las suyas en mi cuello. Acerque mis labios a los suyos, ella correspondió el beso a los segundos después.

- oh miren que tenemos aquí... - escuche una voz y enseguida rompí el beso para mirar a la dueña - una hermosa pareja, dan asco

- ¡Las Trix! - dijo Stella sorprendida.

.: Stella :.

- ¡Las Trix! - dije sorprendida al verlas.

- _"no de nuevo, nos volvieron a arruinar la cita"_ - pensé molesta - _"¿acaso las personas no tienen nada mejor que hacer?"_

- hola Stellita ¿nos extrañaste? - pregunto Stormy sonriendo maliciosa.

- en tus sueños... - le dije molesta - ¡Winx Believix!

- oh miren, alguien esta molesta - dijo Icy burlándose - seguro es porque arruinamos su cita...

- llamare a las chicas - dijo Brandon corriendo lejos ya que no tenia su espada.

- ¡Rayo Solar! - lance el hechizo pero Darcy lo detuvo con un Rayo Oscuro. Sinceramente ambas somos como el agua y el aceite, ella es Oscuridad y yo soy Luz.

- ya veras, ¡Granizo Helado! - El cielo empezó a granizar y aquellos los fragmentos me golpeaban con fuerza.

- ¡Escudo Solar! - me cubrí para evitar un daño mayor - ¿que te pasa? vine con vestido, vas a hacer que me de un resfriado...

- ¡Sombra Peligrosa! - una se me apareció por la espalda y me sujeto fuertemente lazandome al suelo.

- ¡Auch! - me queje tirada en el suelo. Mire a Darcy y le lance un Rayo Solar. Ella lo esquivo y me lanzo Esferas de Sombras que también logre esquivar con facilidad por suerte.

- ¡Hermanas! - dijo Icy desde el cielo - esta batalla ya me esta aburriendo

- si, vamos a acabar con ella ahora - dijo Stormy haciendo aparecer unos rayos y lanzandomelos.

- ¡Escudo Solar! - me volví a cubrir para evitar salir lastimada.

- no puedes acabar con ella... - escuche decir a Darcy con esa tranquilidad que la caracteriza - hay que llevarla

- _"¿a donde?"_ - pensé levantándome del suelo - ¡Lluvia de Estrellas!

Alcé mi mano derecha al aire y lancé un brillo amarillo que hizo caer varias estrellas desde arriba como si fuesen meteoritos. Las estrellas golpearon a las Trix una a una, por suerte el ataque golpeaba a cualquiera menos a mi.

- olvídense de eso... - dijo Icy enojada - hay que acabar con esta...

- ¡Nubes Eléctricas! - grito Stormy haciendo que varias nubes soltaran rayos.

- ¡Llamara Ardiente! - un ataque de fuego evito que el de Stormy me golpeara. Mire a mi derecha y vi a las chicas con Brandon.

- ¡Chicas! - grite feliz al verlas.

- ¿necesitas ayuda? - pregunto Musa riendo.

- ¡Hiedra Venenosa! - el ataque golpeo a Stormy con fuerza aventandola al suelo.

- ahh... - se quejo por el dolor - esta me las pagaran ¡Nube Oscura!

- ¡Ondas Sonoras! - ambos ataques chocaron provocando una mínima explosión.

- ¿cuando se volvieron mas fuertes? - pregunto Musa molesta.

- ¡Golpe Digital! - Tecna ataco a Icy pero esta desvió el ataque con solo estirar la mano - ¡Cuidado!

- ¡Pantalla de Plasma! - Layla se cubrió del ataque - son mucho mas fuertes que antes

Las Trix se rieron malvadamente y Icy hablo - ¿que pasa Winx? ¿desde cuando son tan débiles?

- ¡Ladrido Feroz! - un rayo verde se dirigía a Darcy que la tomo por sorpresa.

- ¡Roxy! - dijimos todas sonriendo.

- pagaras niñita - dijo Darcy - ¡Rayo Oscuro!

- ¡Rayo Solar! - me puse enfrente de Roxy para que no le llegara el ataque provocando que ambos ataques chocaran. Darcy usaba mas energía que yo por lo -que su ataque estaba mas cerca de mi y eso no era bueno así que le puse mas energía igualando la de ella, luego se produjo una gran explosión donde todo se lleno de humo y nadie veía nada. Una vez que el humo empezó a desaparecer pude ver a tres siluetas tiradas en el piso.

- nos veremos luego... - dijo Stormy molesta.

- ganaron la batalla pero no la guerra - dijo Icy enojada. Darcy solo me miro con furia pero no dijo nada.

- _"esto no puede ser bueno"_ - pensé preocupada. las Trix desaparecieron y me destransforme.

- ¿están bien? - pregunto Bloom a todas.

- si... - dijeron todas pero yo no respondí.

- ¡Stella! - escuche un grito de Brandon - ¿te encuentras bien?

- algo - respondí en un susurro.

- ¿te hicieron daño? - pregunto Flora preocupada.

- un poco pero, no es nada... - mire a Brandon y enseguida gruñí molesta - es solo que nos arruinaron la cita dos veces, las cosas no pueden ser peor

- ¿dos veces? - pregunto Tecna confundida.

- Mitzi se nos apareció en el restaurante - respondió Brandon. Me cruce de brazos y me di la vuelta enojada - vamos Stella, estas bien y eso es lo bueno - dijo él abrazándome por la cintura de espaldas - ya habrán mas...

- tienes razón - dije tranquilizándome y suspirando. En mi mente aun permanecía la duda de a donde me querían llevar las Trix. Era extraño eso, ya que normalmente quieren a Bloom, no sabía si decirles a las chicas o no, o de si esto era bueno o malo, opte por no decirles al menos por ahora hasta tener una idea de que estaba sucediendo.

Continuara...

* * *

y aquí esta otro capitulo de Winx Club... "El Camino de la Luz"

chicas me gustaría que mas gente leyera este fics asique si les gusta recomienden lo hasta donde yo se tengo una lectora que es hillawinxclub5674324 que es la única que comenta pero me gustaría que mas personas lo hicieran... bueno los dejo y nos veremos en otro...

**Próximamente: Unión con una Pixie**

chicas ¿que les parecería ir a ver a unas pequeñas haditas a su aldea? - pregunto Tecna feliz

¿quienes son las Pixie? - pregunto Roxy confundida.

tengo una idea ¿por qué no vienes con nosotras? - dijo Bloom.

soy Dia - dijo la hadita un poco tímida - soy la Pixie de la Amistad

¿ustedes de nuevo? - pregunto molesta Stella.

¡Winx Believix! - se transformaron las siete dando inicio a una nueva pelea.

¿estas bien? - pregunto Roxy preocupada.

¿que les parece un trueque? - pregunto Icy con burla - Stella por las Pixies...

Roxy... - llamo Dia - gracias por salvarnos, eres una gran amiga

Roxy miro con sorpresa pero luego sonrío y asintió - si...

Dejen Review (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	5. Chapter 5: Unión con una Pixie

Hola a todos ¿como están? espero que bien...

Saben yo primero pensaba subir un solo capitulo para ver como le iba pero en vista de que las ganas de seguir subiendo me ganaron... me encanta subir los capitulos ya que me divierto mucho escribiendo mucho los capítulos

entonces bueno seguiré subiendo los capítulos :D

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV del Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Cosas a explicar:

Energía Mágica: es como la esfera que apareció en los hechiceros de waverly place la película, esa de color amarillo solo que con los colores de las chicas

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz ~

Capitulo 5:

Unión con una Pixie

Luego de una semana agotadora para todas, llena de exámenes para Roxy y llena de peleas para las Winx, las chicas deciden pasar el día tranquilas así que cerraron la tienda y quedarse en su casa con Roxy. Cada una estaba haciendo algo, Bloom y Flora estaban ayudaron a Roxy a controlar los poderes, Stella estaba viendo una revista de moda, Musa estaba escuchando música, Layla estaba jugando con las mascotas y Tecna estaba conectada en la computadora.

- entonces, solo tienes que concentrarte - dijo Bloom sentada en forma de meditación.

- esta bien, déjenme intentarlo - dijo Roxy tranquila. Cerro los ojos y concentro su energía mágica haciendo aparecer una esfera verde un poco oscuro y con un humo mas claro.

- perfecto... - dijo Flora sonriendo - esa es tu energía mágica

Roxy abrió los ojos y vio la esfera que giraba en su mano - es... hermosa

- así es - dijo Bloom sonriendo - ahora intenta darle forma, la que tu quieras

Roxy pensó en un perrito pero la esfera no cambiaba de forma y se deshizo por lo que Roxy miro triste.

- no te preocupes, tienes que ir paso a paso - dijo Bloom sonriendo para hacerla sentir bien.

- ¿ustedes pueden? - pregunto Roxy mirándolas.

- por supuesto - dijo Layla caminando hacia ellas - es fácil... - una esfera color rosada clara con un humo mas claro apareció en las manos de Layla y esta le dio forma de un micrófono.

- ¿y puedo darles cualquier forma? - pregunto Roxy con emoción - ¿incluso de una persona?

- si, la forma que tu quieras darles - respondió Bloom - incluso de una persona pero, es muy difícil

- ¿por qué? - pregunto Roxy curiosa.

- porque te quita mucha energía - explico Flora sonriendo

- es muy difícil de hacer, mi padre me enseño cuando era pequeña pero nunca logre hacer una persona - dijo Layla mientras recordaba - oh bueno casi la hago pero aun así nunca pude...

- ¿por qué te enseñaron cuando pequeña? - pregunto Musa acercándose - a nosotras nos enseñaron en nuestro primer año

- es verdad - asintió Bloom sorprendida.

- porque al ser Princesa debía tener conocimiento de la magia - explico Layla - Bloom, si lo que ocurrió con Domino nunca hubiera pasado a ti igual te habrían -enseñado de pequeña, incluso creo que hasta a Stella le enseñaron

- si, pero el _hubiera_ no existe - dijo Bloom un poco triste pero cambio rápido su expresión para no preocupar a sus amigas - Stella ¿tu sabes hacer una persona con Energía Mágica?

- si - respondió la rubia sin quitar la vista de la revista.

Las chicas se miraron sorprendidas y un poco desconfiadas, era un poco imposible que Stella supiera hacer una persona con la Energía Mágica ya que ella ni siquiera prestaba atención a las clases cuando estudiaban y eso significa que mucho menos debió haber prestado atención cuando era niña.

Al no obtener ni un comentario por su respuesta las miro extrañada y confundida - ¿que?

- es solo que es... - intento decir Bloom.

- ¿un poco difícil de creer? - siguió Stella todas asintieron, ella suspiro - lo que sucede es que cuando era una niña, al momento que mis padres se separaron tuve que estudiar la magia el doble que antes ya que estudiaba en Solaria y en el Reino de la Luna, tuve dos profesores y tuve que practicar todos los días..

- Stella hablo como si fuera algo común pero las chicas notaron un poco de tristeza en sus ojos, lo cierto es que era muy sensible y no le gustaba hablar de temas que tienen que ver con su familia.

- ¿quieres mostrarme? - pregunto Roxy tratando de aligerar el ambiente pues, ella sabía sobre los padres de Stella gracias a que Bloom y Flora le habían -contado una vez.

La chica dejo la revista de lado y camino hasta la menor, se sentó en forma de meditación y unió ambas manos. Las separo lentamente creando una Bola amarilla oscura como mostaza con un humo mas claro - debes estar concentrada y tener la mente abierta, si no puedes hacer eso no podrás darle la forma humana - movió las manos dejando la izquierda abajo y la derecha arriba con la esfera en el medio, poco a poco la esfera se fue alargando como si fuese un ovalo, luego comenzó a tener la forma de una mujer de cabello largo.

- increíble - dijo Bloom sorprendida.

Stella estaba concentrada en lo que hacia, quito la mano de abajo haciendo que la mujer se parara en el suelo, comenzó a mover las manos e hizo aparecer otra Energía Mágica dándole la forma de un cachorro. La mujer se acerco a acariciar al cachorro. La rubia comenzó a cansarse por lo que hizo desaparecer ambas figuras.

- ¿estas bien? - pregunto Roxy preocupada.

- si, no es nada - sonrió Stella.

- ¿como es que pudiste mantenerlas por tanto tiempo? - pregunto Layla sorprendida.

- se necesita control, concentración, y practica - respondió ella.

- ¡Oh Si! - se escucho la voz de Tecna feliz.

- ¿que sucede Tecna? - pregunto Musa quitándose los audífonos.

- chicas, ¿que les parecería ir a ver a unas pequeñas haditas a su aldea? - pregunto Tecna feliz.

- ¿te refieres a las Pixies? - pregunto Bloom feliz.

Tecna asintió sonriendo - acabo de hablar con Digit y dice que nos extrañan

- ¡Genial! vamos hace tiempo que no veo a Amore - dijo Stella sonriendo.

- a mi me parece una buena idea - dijo Flora sonriendo - también extraño a Chatta

- a ver yo me perdí ¿quienes son las Pixie? - pregunto Roxy confundida.

- son unas haditas mágicas que por medio de un lazo especial de unen a un hada y ese lazo es indestructible - explico Layla a Roxy.

- deben ser maravillosas - dijo Roxy imaginándoselas.

- y lo son - dijo Bloom sonriendo - tengo una idea ¿por qué no vienes con nosotras? así tal vez podrías tener un lazo con una Pixie y si no al menos las -conocerás

- ¿de verdad? - pregunto ilusionada Roxy mientras todas asentían.

Las Winx avisaron a los Especialistas que irían a visitar a las Pixies a la Aldea Pixie y les preguntaron si querían ir con ellas, pero por desgracia tenían mucho trabajo y no pudieron ir con ellas, así que les toco ir solas. Unos minutos mas estaban cerca de la Aldea Pixie, gracias a Stella y su anillo mágico.

- uhggg - se quejaba Stella mientras caminaba por el bosque - estos tontos arboles están rasgando mi ropa

- Stella, los arboles también tienen sentimientos ¿sabias? - dijo Flora un poco molesta.

- no, no lo sabia y tampoco me importa - respondió la chica molesta.

Flora suspiro rendida, sabia que no tenia caso seguir hablando de eso. Caminaron unos metros mas hasta encontrar una mini aldea donde varias haditas volaban tranquilas. Roxy estaba fascinada con la vista que tenia pero lo que mas la sorprendió fue ver seis lucecitas que se acercaban a una gran velocidad, Roxy retrocedió un poco.

- ¡Bloom! -

- ¡Stella! -

- ¡Flora! -

- ¡Musa! -

- ¡Tecna! -

- ¡Patuta! -

Fueron un pequeños gritos felices, las luces se acercaron a cada Winx dejando ver a las Pixies sonriendo emocionadas. Roxy miro a las Pixies sorprendida, era la primera vez que las veía y estaba emocionada por conocerlas.

- ¡Oh Lockette! - dijo Bloom abrazando a su Pixie.

- Bloom, que alegría que estés aquí - respondió la pequeña abrazándola.

- ¡Amore! cariño, que lindo es verte de nuevo - dijo Stella sonriendo le a Amore.

- Stella, te extrañe - dijo la Pixie sonriendo.

- buenas tardes Musa - saludo Tune sin olvidar sus modales - me encanta volver a verte

- hola Tune, también me gusta volver a verte pero, no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo - rió Musa.

- Tecna, es bueno verte al fin tendré de nuevo a mi compañera de juego - sonrió Digit a Tecna.

- también me alegra verte - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

- Layla sonrió y abrazo a Piff que solo decía una palabra, patuta.

- así que, ¿ellas son la Pixies? - pregunto sonriendo Roxy mientras veía a todas.

- así es - dijo Bloom abrazada a Lockette.

- hola es un placer conocerte. Soy Tune, la Pixie de la elegancia - Tune fue la primera en saludar.

- yo soy Lockette, la Pixie de los portales - dijo un poco tímida pero sonriendo.

- soy Amore, la Pixie del amor - saludo Amore entregándole una bella rosa roja que Roxy acepto sonriendo.

- yo soy Chatta, la Pixie del chisme - sonrió ella.

- dirás la Pixie que nunca se calla - rió Digit divertida al ver el ceño fruncido de Chatta - yo soy Digit, la Pixie de la nanotecnologia

- y ella es Piff, se la pasa durmiendo ya que es una Pixie Bebé - dijo Layla - es la Pixie del sueño

- oh son todas tan tiernas - dijo sonriendo Roxy - yo soy Roxy, hada de los animales

- así que tu eres la ultima hada de la tierra ¿eh?- dijo Chatta sonriendo - Flora me hablo de ti, y dime ¿tienes novio? ¿cuantos años tienes? ¿te gusta la magia?

- Chatta no la molestes con tus preguntas - dijo Tune regañándola - no es bueno preguntar tantas cosas a nuestras invitadas - Roxy rió.

- ¿que tiene de malo? - dijo Chatta restando importancia al comentario de Tune - dime, ¿te gustaría unirte a una Pixie?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Roxy, ella no había pensado en eso pero sabe que si se daba la oportunidad estaría feliz, por lo que solo asintió. Las chicas estaban felices de estar con sus amigas las Haditas, tanto que no se dieron cuenta cuando una pequeña hada se acerco Roxy fue la primera en darse cuenta de su presencia.

- ¿quien eres tu? - le pregunto amablemente a la Hadita, tenia el cabello largo color castaño liso y largo con varias mechas rojas, usa un vestido rojo con un c-cinturón color negro y unas botitas color plateadas.

- soy Dia _(Pronunciación: Daya)_ - dijo la hadita un poco tímida - soy la Pixie de la Amistad

- es verdad - dijo Chatta sonriendo - ella es nueva, llego cuando ustedes se fueron

- Dia puede darse cuenta de cuando una persona esta siendo sincera en su amistad o no - dijo Digit sonriendo. Las Winx miraron a Dia _(Daya)_ y sonrieron, era una hadita muy tierna a decir verdad.

- es un gusto conocerte Dia, yo soy Roxy - saludo ella sonriendo.

Dia y Roxy se hicieron amigas al instante pero no había ninguna pista de que se unieran aunque solo era cuestión de tiempo para que eso sucediera. Las chicas pasaron toda la tarde con las Pixies hasta que llego la hora de volver a sus casas, pero no todo el día tenia que ser lindo pues las Trix aparecieron antes de que ellas se fueran.

- ¿ustedes de nuevo? - pregunto molesta Stella pues aun no olvida que le arruinaron la cita - ya váyanse

- veo que alguien aun esta molesta - rió Icy con malicia.

- si y ya váyanse - dijo la rubia molesta.

- eso ni lo sueñes - dijo Darcy con firmeza - tu y yo tenemos una pelea pendiente

- yo no tengo nada contigo - dijo Stella molesta.

Icy aprovecho que ambas peleaban con palabras para atacar a las Winx lanzandoles pequeñas Púas de Hielo con filo. Tecna que fue la primera en darse cuenta del ataque de Icy hizo aparecer una barrera electrónica para cubrir a las Pixies y a las Winx.

- ¡Winx Believix! - se transformaron las siete dando inicio a una nueva pelea.

- chicas tenemos que alejarnos de la Aldea - dijo Bloom preocupándose por que las Trix no atacaran a la Aldea - Pixies ustedes quédense aqui

Las Winx se alejaron de la Aldea pero no se dieron cuenta de que las Pixies que estaban preocupadas por las chicas las siguieron hasta la pelea.

- ¡Esfera Eléctrica! - la esfera se dirigió a Bloom quien uso un escudo hecho de fuego para protegerse. Musa envió ondas sonoras hacia Stormy que bloqueo el ataque con solo estirar la mano, ciertamente si se habían vuelto mas poderosas.

Las Winx tuvieron un poco de dificultad en la batalla, por no decir desventaja aunque aun así podían igualar los poderes de las Trix. Como era de esperarse Darcy y Stella estaban peleando la una contra la otra, nadie se metía en esa batalla no importa cuanto las necesite nadie se metía. Stella lanzo un Rayo de Luz a Darcy que contraataco con un Rayo de Sombra. Ambas estaban muy iguales en los poderes y estaban igual de cansadas, Stella miro de reojo a Darcy notando que cada vez que enviaba un ataque las gemas en los brazaletes brillaban del color de este.

- ¡Lluvia de Estrellas! - varias estrellas cayeron del cielo golpeando a Darcy que se cubrió con una esfera oscura que la rodeo por completo.

- ¡Bola Sombra! - las gemas brillaron y la esfera golpeo a Stella en el estomago enviándola directo al suelo, la rubia comprobó que ella obtenía su poder se aquellas gemas, que si le preguntaban no le gustaban en lo absoluto ya que eran mas fuertes y no combinarían con su atuendo.

- ¿ya te rendirás? - pregunto Darcy burlándose pero solo obtuvo como respuesta una negación con la cabeza - en ese caso ¡Sombra Peligrosa! - la sombra de Stella se levanto del suelo tomándola por los pies y lanzandola bien lejos haciéndola chocar con Layla que peleaba con Stormy.

- ¡Auch! - se quejo Layla tendida en el piso con los ojos cerrado pero al abrirlos se encontró a Stella un poco adolorida mientras se paraba - ¡Stella! ¿estas bien?

Layla ayudo a parar a Stella y las demás se acercaron preocupadas. Stella no le dio importancia a sus amigas y miro con furia a Darcy que sonría burlonamente.

- ¡ESTAS LAS PAGARAS CARO! - grito enojada - ¡Rayos del Sol! - chasqueo los dedos haciendo que un rayo cayera del cielo golpeando a Darcy fuertemente y logrando que se quejar de dolor.

Ambas se veían con furia, las demás detuvieron la pelea y vieron a estas dos, era obvio que ninguna cedería a perder.

Darcy sonrió maliciosamente creando una esfera oscura transparente y la lanzo hacia las Pixies que se escondían en un árbol. Una vez que las atrapo dentro de la esfera, las atrajo hacia ella y miro seria a las Winx quienes estaban preocupadas aunque principalmente era a Stella.

- ahora nosotras tenemos la ventaja - dijo Stormy sonriendo - ¿que haremos con ellas?

- vamos a disecarlas - dijo Icy riendo.

- ¡Ahh! - exclamaron las Pixies preocupadas y temerosas - déjenos salir...

- eso nunca - dijo Icy mirándola con victoria y luego miro a las Winx.

- dejen a las Pixies, ellas no tienen nada que ver en esto - dijo Bloom preparada para pelear.

- en eso tienes razón - dijo Stormy - pero así es mas divertido

- ¿que les parece un trueque? - pregunto Icy con burla - Stella por las Pixies...

-_ "¿yo?" _- se pregunto mentalmente Stella.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_- no puedes acabar con ella... - escuche decir a Darcy con esa tranquilidad que la caracteriza - hay que llevarla_

_- "¿a donde?" - pensó Stella levantándome del suelo - ¡Lluvia de Estrellas!_

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

Stella recordó la vez que ellas arruinaron su cita con Brandon, algo que le había llamado la atención era que ellas dijeron que debían llevarla pero la pregunta era ¿a donde?. Miro a las Pixies que tenían un rostro preocupado, temeroso, de miedo. Se paro firmemente para aceptar el trueque, estaba decidida a ir con ellas con la condición de que soltaran a las Pixies.

- esta bien... - dijo Stella sorprendiendo a todas, incluyendo a las Pixies - pero suéltalas ahora

- espera... - la detuvo Bloom - ¿para que quieren a Stella?

- eso no les importa - respondió Stormy - solo la queremos y punto

Stella miro fijamente a Darcy que no había dicho ni media palabra, solo estaba ahí callada luego miro a las Pixies. No sabia que tramaban las Trix pero si de algo estaba segura es que prefería que algo le pasara a ella antes de que algo le pase a las Pixies.

- entonces esta decidido, ven Stella - dijo Icy sonriendo victoriosa.

- Stella no vayas - dijo Tecna negando con la cabeza - aun no sabes que te pueda pasar a ti, es peligroso

- pero las Pixies... - intento decir Stella un poco nervioso ciertamente Tecna tenia razón. Flora mira a Roxy y le susurra al oído, Roxy asintió y se fue de ese lugar para acercarse a Darcy sin que esta se de cuenta mientras Flora se agacha a tocar el suelo.

- ¡Raíz de Árbol! - una raíz salio del suelo y sujeto a Darcy haciendo que soltara la esfera que contenía a las Pixies pero por suerte antes de que caiga al suelo Roxy la atrapo salvando a las Pixies.

- ¡Roxy! - sonrieron todas alegres - gracias, gracias, gracias...

Roxy sonrió a las Pixies y volando se acerco a las Winx, la esfera desaprecio y libero a las Pixies que abrazaron a Roxy felices.

- ¡Sombra Peligrosa! - el ataque tomo por sorpresa a todas pero la única sombra que se levanto del suelo y agarro a su dueña fue la de Stella. La sombra la apretaba fuertemente mientras esta se quejaba del dolor.

- ¡Luz del Sol! - el cuerpo de Stella comienzo a brillar haciendo que la sombra se alejara de ella y dejándola caer.

- Stella - se acerco preocupada Amore.

- estoy bien - dijo ella sonriendo pero luego miro seria a las Trix que se veían molestas.

- esto no a acabado - dijo Darcy sorprendiendo a Icy y Stormy - no tendrás tanta suerte para la próxima

- ¿de que hablas? - pregunto Musa seria.

- esto no es de tu incumbencia - dijo Darcy manteniendo la calma - para la próxima vez yo ganare...

Dicho esto desapareció en el aire y las otras Trix la siguieron dejando a las Winx en donde estaba. Las chicas se destransformaron mas tranquilas ahora que las Trix se habían ido y se miraron entre si.

- ¿que quiso decir con próxima vez? - pregunto Musa - yo no quiero seguir peleando con ellas, estoy muerta

- Roxy... - llamo Dia _(Daya)_ - gracias por salvarnos, eres una gran amiga

- gracias - dijo Roxy sonriendo - pero en realidad fue idea de Flora

- ¿Roxy...? - pregunto Dia un poco tímida - ¿te gustaría ser mi hada unida?

Roxy miro con sorpresa pero luego sonrío y asintió - si...

Dia la miro sonriendo y la abrazo, el lazo se unió y ambas ahora eran una sola, Hada y Pixie. Las Winx aun estaban un poco confundidas por lo que dijeron las Trix pero decidieron no darle importancia por ahora ya que todos sonreían con la unión de Roxy y Dia.

Continuara...

* * *

he aqui otro capitulo de Winx Club... "El Camino de la Luz"

por cierto eso de Dia en realidad de pronuncia Daya... no lo vayan a olvidar porque ya no lo volvere a poner en parentesis, aunque puede que debes en cuando lo ponga para que no lo olviden...

bueno dejo este capitulo para mis dos lectoras y espero que si hay gente que lo lee se anime a decirme si les gusta o no...

**Próximamente: El Verdadero Enemigo**

creo que debemos avisar a Faragonda - dijo Bloom.

Stella estamos en algo importante - dijo Flora con preocupación - ¿acaso olvidas que las Trix te quieren a ti y no sabemos para que?

¿que sucede chicas? - pregunto Faragonda.

¿por qué creen que las Trix quieran a Stella? - pregunto Roxy confundida.

¡STELLAA! - grito Brandon al oír el grito de su novia.

¡BRANDOOON! - grito ella.

Hola Stella... - dijo el hombre con tranquilidad - ha pasado tiempo...

¿quien eres? - pregunto Stella frunciendo el ceño.

yo soy... - dijo el Hombre.

tu eres quien envió a las Trix a buscarme ¿verdad? - pregunto Stella.

¿Xeros? - susurro Stella.

Bueno eso es todo y espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	6. Chapter 6: El Verdadero Enemigo

Hola a todos ¿como están? espero que bien...

Saben yo primero pensaba subir un solo capitulo para ver como le iba pero en vista de que las ganas de seguir subiendo me ganaron... me encanta subir los capitulos ya que me divierto mucho escribiendo mucho los capítulos

entonces bueno seguiré subiendo los capítulos :D

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV del Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Cosas a explicar:

Energía Mágica: es como la esfera que apareció en los hechiceros de waverly place la película, esa de color amarillo solo que con los colores de las chicas

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz ~

Capitulo 6:

El Verdadero Enemigo

.: Winx Club :.

Las Pixies se habían ido de la Aldea de las Pixies para estar con sus hadas favoritas, eso significaba que ahora ellas vivían con las Winx en la Tierra. Las Winx aun estaban confundidas por lo que paso con las Trix, cada una tenia una pregunta en mente pero a la vez todas tenían la misma pregunta, ¿para que quieren a Stella? cada una buscaba una respuesta que sea lógica pero nadie sabia, otra pregunta que también tenia era si existía un nuevo enemigo ademas de las Trix, pero de nuevo ninguna tenia respuesta.

- creo que debemos avisar a Faragonda - dijo Bloom que estaba sentada jugando con Kiko y Lockette.

- ¿enserio piensas que Faragonda sepa algo? - pregunto Musa jugando con una pelota chica de color azul.

- no lo se... - respondió Bloom negando con la cabeza - pero al menos ella nos podría ayudar

- Stella... - llamo Tecna a la rubia que estaba muy ocupada leyendo una revista de moda.

- ¿mmm...? - fue lo único que dijo Stella sin quitar la vista de la revista.

- ¿tu que piensas de la idea de Bloom? - pregunto la chica de pelo magenta.

- mmm... - volvió a soltar sin prestar atención a la conversación y aun leyendo la revista.

- Stella, ¿me estas escuchando? - pregunto Tecna y otra vez la rubia no respondió. Tecna suspiro al notar que la chica no dejaría a un lado la revista, se - levanto del asiento y le quito la revista.

- oye - se quejo Stella molesta - yo estaba leyendo eso

- Stella estamos en algo importante - dijo Flora con preocupación - ¿acaso olvidas que las Trix te quieren a ti y no sabemos para que?

- ¿como olvidarle si me lo recuerdan cada dos minutos? - dijo la rubia un poco molesta pero suspiro fuerte - esta bien, tengo una idea

- ¿cual? - pregunto Layla intrigada.

- hablemos con Faragonda - respondió Stella como si fuera obvio - tal vez ella sepa algo

- yo propuse esa idea - dijo Bloom mirándola extrañada.

- ya lo se - dijo la rubia como si nada.

- entonces si estabas escuchando - dijo Musa un poco molesta - pudiste haber contestado cuando Tecna te llamo

- tu lo dijiste _pude_ pero no lo hice - volvió a decir como si nada Stella.

- Stella te estas tomando este asunto muy a la ligera - dijo Flora preocupada.

- es verdad - apoyo Tecna molesta por el poco interés de su amiga.

- vamos chicas, estamos hablando de las Trix - dijo Stella ya harta del tema - lo mas seguro es que solo lo hagan para fastidiar

- bueno, en cierto punto tiene razón - asintió Layla apuntando con el dedo indice.

- gracias - dijo Stella sonriendo tranquila - ahora, ¿Tecna me devuelves mi revista por favor?

- luego, ahora me he conectado con Faragonda - dijo Tecna en la computadora. Las cinco chicas se acercaron a Tecna que estaba sentada con la computadora, en la pantalla vieron a Faragonda sonriendo.

- hola chicas... - saludo amablemente - es un gusto volver a verlas

- Señorita Faragonda - saludaron todas sonrieron.

- ¿donde esta Roxy? - pregunto Faragonda buscándola con la mirada.

- esta trabajando, vendrá mas rato - respondió Bloom sonriendo.

- esta bien, Tecna me dijo que tenían que hablarme de algo importante - dijo Faragonda un poco seria.

- bueno es sobre las Trix... - dijo Bloom preocupada.

- eso supuse - dijo Faragonda suspirando.

- ¿usted sabia que las Trix están de vuelta? - pregunto Musa recibiendo como respuesta un gesto de Faragonda asintiendo con los ojos cerrados.

- el rumor de que las Trix están de vuelta se a esparcido por toda Magix - respondió aun con los ojos cerrados - Griffin, Saladino y yo fuimos a la Dimensión Omega para ver si aun estaban ahí pero solo comprobamos que era verdad aunque no sabemos como es posible que pudieran escapar

Bloom y Stella se tensaron un poco y se pusieron nerviosas, Faragonda las miro cuidadosamente de reojo y suspiro - ustedes saben algo ¿verdad?

- fue nuestra culpa - dijo Stella asintiendo lentamente y algo nerviosa.

- nosotras fuimos a salvar a Nabu pero accidentalmente descongelamos a las Trix - siguió Bloom un poco avergonzada.

- Señorita Faragonda - hablo Flora - la llamamos para hablar sobre las Trix oero es un tema diferente a como salieron

- ¿que sucede chicas? - pregunto ella intrigada.

- lo que pasa es... - hablo un poco nerviosa Musa - las Trix nos han estado atacando y ellas quieren a Stella

- ¿a Stella? - pregunto Faragonda extrañada mientras todas asintieron - pues desconozco la razón por la que quieran a Stella

- hemos pensado que tal vez haya un enemigo que les haya pedido ayuda a las Trix - dijo Bloom seria.

- es muy probable ya que no veo razón para querer a Stella del lado oscuro - dijo Faragonda seria mientras Stella la miraba ofendida - aun cuando sea luz no - hay razón

- pero si es que hay alguien, ¿por qué no da la cara? - pregunto Tecna - no es algo lógico, además ¿para que quiere a Stella?

- oye Tecna, no se si tomarme eso como un insulto o enserio como una duda - dijo Stella mirándola ofendida.

- chicas ustedes tengan cuidado de ahora en adelante en especial tu Stella - todas asintieron a la orden de Faragonda - yo buscare un poco de información a -cerca del nuevo objetivo de las Trix

- bien - dijeron todas un como mas tranquilas.

Las chicas estaban un poco preocupadas pero una llamada las puso feliz, Sky llamo a Bloom para decirle que irían a un día de campo. Las Winx estaban felices, eso era lo que necesitaban un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Las Winx y los Especialistas no eran los únicos que iban de campo ya que las Pixies y Roxy también se sumaron.

Al llegar a un campo muy bonito donde habían muchos arboles, arbustos, flores, no había ruido de los autos, no se escuchaban los celulares lo único que se escucho era el hermoso cantar de las aves. Las chicas pusieron una manta en el pasto y colocaron la canasta llena de comida.

- chicas esto es lo que necesitábamos - comento Flora - estar libre de la tecnología, del ruido de los motores de los autos, de la ciudad, un poco de paz

- si aunque Tecna y Timmy se volverán locos sin tecnología - dijo Musa riendo mientras los nombrados fruncían el ceño

- ¿donde están Brandon y Stella? - pregunto Sky buscándolos con la mirada.

- creo que fueron a caminar por ahí - respondió Layla.

- eso significa que se demoraran mucho... - dijo Roxy sonriendo.

- ¡Aaww el amor! - dijo Amore como si estuviera soñando. Hubo un pequeño silencio que nadie se atreva a romper pero alguien debía hacerlo, aunque la tranquilidad no iba a durar.

- ¿por qué creen que las Trix quieran a Stella? - pregunto Roxy confundida.

- nadie lo sabe - respondió Bloom - pero espero que sea lo que Stella dice, solo están para fastidiar

- eso no puede ser - dijo Riven serio - conozco a Darcy y si quiere algo es porque debe ser importante, no lo hacen por fastidiar

Musa frunció el ceño, la verdad es que odiaba que Riven hablara de Darcy pero sabia que el era el único de ellos que conocía a las Trix.

- ¡Cielos Riven! - dijo Sky burlándose - había olvidado que antes eras nuestro enemigo

- Riven gruño un poco, sinceramente no le gustaba que le recordaran lo que hizo una vez.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Mientras, no muy lejos de donde estaba el picnic se encontraban Stella y Brandon dando un paseo tranquilo juntos. Llevaban caminando un rato sin interrupciones de ningún tipo lo que era bueno. Hablaban sobre el tema de las Trix y Stella, Brandon estaba preocupado por ella y se lo hacía saber a cada segundo.

- es solo que no quiero que te pase nada - dijo Brandon mientras caminaba junto a Stella sin rumbo alguno.

- lo se, y ya te dije que no me va a pasar nada - decia Stella agarrada del brazo de Brandon y mirando el suelo - no tienes de que preocuparte

- pero no puedo evitar preocuparme - dijo Brandon con cierta preocupación en su voz - la sola idea de que algo malo te pase, me tiene molesto

- no te preocupes - dijo Stella - si es cierto a mi también me tiene preocupada esto pero son solo las Trix, ni que hubiera un enemigo mas - Brandon detuvo el camino y miro a Stella - ¿sucede algo?

- prométeme que no te meterás en problemas y que si hay alguien que quiere hacerte daño no dejaras que nada malo te pase - dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- esta bien, lo prometo - dijo Stella sonriendo - solo si tu prometes no andar tan pendiente de mi, se cuidarme sola Brandon, no soy una niña

- lo se pero, sabes muy bien que no quiero prometer algo como eso - dijo Brandon suspirando - pero lo haré, solo cuídate

- Te Amo... - dijo Stella abrazando a su novio.

- yo también, Te Amo demasiado Stella - dijo el correspondiendo el abrazo. Estuvieron un buen rato abrazados ninguno quería romper el abrazo pero ya era hora de volver con sus amigos.

- Brandon... - dijo Stella sin romper el abrazo aun - ya hay que volver...

- tienes razón - Brandon rompió el abrazo y la beso tierna mente en la frente.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

- ya es hora de la comida - dijo Bloom mientras sacaba las cosas de la canasta - ¿tienen hambre?

- yo si - dijo Flora que venia con Helio.

- ¿donde estaban? - pregunto Timmy - hace unos minutos estaban aquí y luego puff desaparecieron

- Musa tenia una pelota para jugar - respondió sonriendo Helio - ¿quieren jugar?

- chicos ¿alguien mas va a jugar? - pregunto Riven acercándose con la pelota - oh mejor dicho ¿alguien mas quiere perder?

- amigo, solo ganaste por un punto - dijo Helio riendo.

- es igual - dijo Riven sonriendo victorioso.

- yo te ganare - dijo Sky levantándose con una mirada retadora.

- pero íbamos a comer - dijo Bloom con la canasta.

- sera luego de que le baje el ego - Sky le quito la pelota y fue hasta donde estaban los demás - ¿quien sera de mi equipo?

Bloom suspiro y miro a Sky negando. Flora se sentó con Bloom y Timmy mientras Helio fue a jugar con Sky. los equipos se dividieron de esta manera: equipo 1: Musa, Riven, Layla y Nabu; Equipo 2: Tecna, Helio, Roxy y Sky.

- Stella y Brandon aun no vuelven... - dijo Flora preocupada - estoy un poco preocupada...

- tranquila Flora... - dijo Chatta sonriendo - seguro que están por ahí...

- el amor no tiene limites - dijo Amore en tono soñadora.

- Amore, nadie dijo que estaban por ahí amándose, si me entiendes - dijo Digit riendo.

- claro que te entiendo - dijo Amore un poco molesta - es solo que yo solo digo que están por ahí besándose, abrazándose

- eso o están haciendo otra cosa - dijo Chatta riendo picara.

- ¡CHATTA! - la retaron todas.

- perdón - se disculpo ella - pero tenia que decirlo

- chicas... - dijo Timmy levantándose - vuelvo enseguida

- ¿a donde vas? - pregunto Flora curiosa.

- iré a hablar algo con los chicos - dijo Timmy caminando hacia ellos.

- ¿sobre que querrá hablar? - pregunto Bloom a Flora que solo se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Chicas! - se escucho un leve grito de alguien. Bloom y Flora giraron su cabeza a por su izquierda, justo en la dirección donde se escucho el grito, pudieron -ver a Brandon y a Stella acercase tranquilos a ellas.

- hola chicos... - saludaron todas.

- dime ¿donde estuvieron? - pregunto Chatta con una sonrisa picara provocando un sonrojo en el rostro de Stella.

- ¿donde están lo demás? - pregunto Brandon haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de la hadita.

- están por allá jugando - respondió Bloom apuntando - vaya, Timmy también

- y eso que dijo que solo iría ha hablar - dijo Flora riendo.

- iré con ellos - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

- bueno, yo tengo hambre - dijo Stella cerrando los ojos y sentándose con las chicas - ¿que hay para comer?

- veamos... hay sándwich, bebidas, una torta... - decía Bloom mirando dentro de la canasta - pero no podrás comer ahora

Stella torció los labios mientras fruncía el ceño - ¿que sucede? - pregunto Flora curiosa.

- nada - respondió Stella tranquila - pero tengo mucha hambre

- pues habrá que esperar a que el juego termine - dijo Lockette mirando a los demás jugar.

* * *

.: Trix :.

- ¿acaso no nos va a retar? - pregunto extrañada Stormy.

- eso parece... - dijo de igual modo Icy - oye tu, ¿acaso no nos vas a regañar, retar por no haber atrapado a Stella?

- ¿por qué haría eso? - dijo el nuevo jefe de las Trix con tranquilidad.

- bueno, porque eso paso - dijo Stormy - naturalmente nos gritan con furia por no cumplir con nuestro deber

- pero yo no haría eso - dijo el hombre tranquilo - yo no soy así, prefiero vivir en la calma y esperar sus resultados

Icy y Stormy se miraron confundidas y luego miraron al hombre que mantenía la calma por completo.

- dime Darcy - dijo el hombre cerrando los ojos - ¿te molesta haber perdido?

- ¿acaso no se nota? - respondió con voz fría y molesta.

- no deberías dejar que esto te moleste - dijo el hombre - ella solo es una niña, una que quiero tener

- ¿para que la quieres? - pregunto Icy entrecerrando los ojos.

- ya dije que eso no importa por ahora - dijo el hombre mirando a Darcy - Darcy querida, ¿por qué no te olvidas de que te gano y te enfocas en traerla?

- porque esto no se puede quedar así - respondió Darcy decidida - me las pagara caro y esas Winx no se entrometerán de nuevo

- esta que hecha humo - dijo Stormy burlándose.

- guarden los insultos para la pelea - dijo el hombre - ya es hora de que me presente ante mis enemigas...

- ¿a que te refieres? - pregunto Icy. El hombre miro a Icy con una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo que todas se dieran cuenta de que un nuevo plan estaba en marcha.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Después de un largo juego de pelota las Winx, los Especialistas y las Pixies al fin estaban comiendo, pero bueno, no todo es paz y tranquilidad. El viento soplo fuerte, el cielo se nublo, nubes negras cubrían todo el cielo, las Winx, los Especialistas y las Pixies estaban preocupados se levantaron enseguida. Timmy dijo que posiblemente era una tormenta pero Tecna lo contradijo ya que el día había estado tranquilo y no había señal de que fuera una tormenta. Un sentimiento extraño invadió a las Winx, algo se acercaba probablemente eran problemas.

Un pequeño remolino se hizo presente dejando ver tes siluetas ya bastante conocidas por todos, las Trix. Ellas reían de una forma malvada, las Winx se transformaron y le pidieron a los chicos llevarse a las Pixies lejos para que no les suceda nada malo.

- ¿es enserio? - dijo Stella molesta - primero mi cita, luego nuestro día con las Pixies y ahora el día de campo

- y eso es solo el comienzo - dijo Icy con una sonrisa - ¡Espinas de Hielo! - varias espinas volaron hacia las Winx y los Especialistas

- ¡Flecha de Fuego! - varias flechas chocaron con las espinas, evitando que alguien saliera lastimado

- ya verán - dijo Layla seria - ¡Rayo Morphics!

Las Trix esquivaron el ataque con facilidad, Las Trix crearon un ejercito de tres criaturas diferentes, eran similares a un humano pero eran de hielo, sombra y rayos. El mini ejercito se fue a pelear con los especialistas de esa manera ellas tendrían un fácil acceso a las Winx. Mientras los especialistas estaban peleando con las criaturas las Trix atacaron a las Winx.

- ¡Escudo Llameante! - Bloom se protegió de un ataque que envió Icy - ¿cuando sera el día en que tengamos paz y tranquilidad?

- ¿oh quieres paz y tranquilidad? que bueno- dijo Icy con sarcasmo - pero no lo tendrás

Las Winx estaban tiradas en el piso e intentaban levantarse, miraron a las Trix cosa que las hizo preocuparse ya que solo habían 2 de ellas. Darcy se apareció por las espalda de las chicas - ¡Sombra Peligrosa! - La sombra de Darcy salio del suelo y tomo a Stella llevándosela lejos, al interior del bosque.

- ¡AAAAHHHH! - grito cuando era sujetada por la sombra.

- ¡STELLAA! - grito Brandon al oír el grito de su novia.

- ¡BRANDOOON! - grito ella siendo arrastrada por la sombra.

La sombra llevo a Stella lo mas lejos de los demás y la deposito en el suelo sin hacerle daño alguno, Darcy había seguido a la sombra y se paro enfrente de Stella.

- ¿quieres...? - pregunto Stella molesta - ¿para que me has traído hasta aquí?

- hay alguien que te quiere - dijo Darcy seria - personalmente te destruiría ahora pero tengo una estúpida orden de no hacerlo

- ¿de que hablas? ¿quien me quiere? - pregunto Stella confundida pero sin bajar la guardia. Darcy sonrió siniestramente y creo una bola de sombra atacando a Stella.

- ¡Aahh! - gimió de dolor Stella - dijiste que no me atacarías

- no, yo dije que no te destruiría, no que no te haría daño - sonrió maleficamente Darcy - tienes mucho que pagar...

- ¡Estrella Solar! - una estrella brillante se creo en la palma de la mano de Stella y voló hacia Darcy, el ataque dio justo en el blanco haciendo que Darcy cayera al suelo.

- ¡Auch! - se quejo Darcy.

- tu comenzaste - dijo Stella defendiéndose.

- te voy a... - intento decir Darcy.

- nada... - se escucho una voz masculina proveniente de los arboles. Ambas giraron sus cabezas para ver al dueño de la voz. Una sombra oscura salio de los arboles, dejando ver al dueño.

- hola Stella... - dijo el hombre con tranquilidad - ha pasado tiempo

- ¿quien eres? - pregunto Stella frunciendo el ceño.

- yo soy Xeros... - dijo el Hombre, Stella lo miro de reojo. Xeros es alto se veía joven, pelinegro azulado, cabello corto, ojos azules, usaba una polera manga corta con el cuello roto color gris, tenia un de collar de pita con forma de un colmillo, tenia unos brazaletes dorados en ambas muñecas, jeans oscuros, unas zapatillas plateadas, también tenia unas alas negras como un Ángel pero no parecía ser uno bueno.

- ¿Xeros? - susurro Stella en pregunta por alguna razón desconocida ese nombre se le hacia familiar pero no podía recordar donde lo había escuchado.

- Stella vengo a presentarme por dos razones - dijo Xeros con aparente tranquilidad - la primera es para que conozcas a tu enemigo principal en esta batalla

- ¿enemigo principal? - pregunto Stella extrañada.

- así es... - respondió él - y la segunda es para ofrecerte por las buenas que te unas a mi

- ¿yo? ¿unirme a ti? - pregunto sorprendida - estas loco, dices que eres mi enemigo ¡NI LOCA!

- Stella, el termino enemigo solo se usa si te rehúsas a estar en mi bando - dijo Xeros - ademas te necesito, juntos podríamos gobernar Magix

- ¡Oh no! - dijo Stella decidida - tu eres... tu eres quien envió a las Trix a buscarme ¿verdad?

- así es... - respondió Xeros - la idea principal era que vinieras por las buenas ya que... por las malas seria una tortura para ti pero, digamos que nuestras amigas aquí se alejaron un poco del plan original

- ¿amigas? ellas jamas lo serán - dijo Stella molesta - y jamas me uniré a ti

- pequeña ¿cual es tu sueño? - pregunto Xeros tranquilo.

- mi sueño... - murmuro Stella. El sueño de Stella era que sus padres volvieran a estar juntos pero al parecer eso no seria posible.

- Stella, si te digo que tu sueño se volverá posible si te unes a mi ¿lo harías? - pregunto Xeros sonriendo - ¿que piensas de que tus padres vuelvan a estar juntos como una familia unida?

Stella lo miro sorprendida ¿como sabia el que sus padres estaban separados? ¿de verdad el podría hacer que ambos vuelvan a estar juntos? estaba confundida, no sabia que hacer. Xeros le extendió la mano esperando a que ella la tomara, miro la mano de Xeros, tenia deseos de que su sueño se hiciera realidad pero algo no andaba bien, el era el enemigo y no podía confiar en el pero inconscientemente Stella estiro la mano para estrecharla con la de Xeros, por suerte se dio cuenta rápido y entrecerró los dedos para formar casi un puño. Miro a Xeros, sus ojos dejaban ver seguridad, seriedad, tranquilidad, calma interior y ¿confianza? ella no podía confiar en el y eso lo tenia claro pero sus ojos, los ojos de el demostraban que era un hombre de palabra.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí otro capitulo de EL CAMINO DE LA LUZ... como vemos ya conocimos al enemigo pero ¿que misterios mantiene oculto este personaje? ¿que relacion tiene con Stella? ¿se interpondra en la relacion que mantiene con Brandon? todo eso y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo de El Camino de la Luz...

**Próximamente: Confundida**

¿que me dices Stella? - pregunto sonriendo.

no... - respondió segura.

¿quien eres tu? - exigió saber Brandon.

¿Ángel Oscuro? - pregunto Roxy confundida.

es muy posible... - dijo Faragonda luego nos miro a cada uno - ¿donde esta Stella?

¿dijiste Xeros? - pregunto Faragonda

Stella... - llamo Brandon - ¿te sientes bien?

¿por que? - pregunto Tecna con desconfianza.

creo que iré a ver a mi madre - dijo Stella.

Agradecimientos a mis lectores que me hacen feliz :D

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	7. Chapter 7: Confundida

Hola a todos ¿como están? espero que bien...

Saben yo primero pensaba subir un solo capitulo para ver como le iba pero en vista de que las ganas de seguir subiendo me ganaron... me encanta subir los capitulos ya que me divierto mucho escribiendo mucho los capítulos

entonces bueno seguiré subiendo los capítulos :D

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV del Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Cosas a explicar:

Energía Mágica: es como la esfera que apareció en los hechiceros de waverly place la película, esa de color amarillo solo que con los colores de las chicas

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz ~

Capitulo 7:

Confundida

.: Stella :.

Estuve a punto de aceptar la oferta que Xeros me hizo, enserio quería que mis padres volvieran a estar juntos y ahí, enfrente de mi estaba la oferta, estaba la oportunidad que deseaba, frente a mi estaba quizás la única posibilidad de que mis padres vuelvan a estar juntos.

Tenia la mano semi extendida para aceptar pero no, no podía hacer esto, estaba mal yo soy la Princesa de Solaria y no puedo aceptar una oferta de un enemigo. Por mas que quiera no puedo, además había algo que me impedía aceptar y aunque me costaba admitirlo era verdad.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_- oye mamá... - pregunto una joven rubia con ojos color avellana de unos siete años - ¿cuando volverás con papá? yo te extraño mucho en casa..._

_- ¡Hay Stel! cariño, las cosas no siempre salen como uno las planea - dijo Luna a su única hija. El único recuerdo que tenia de esa persona de la que una vez se enamoro._

_- ¿que quieres decir con eso? - pregunto la pequeña confundida._

_- Stella, hay veces en que los adultos no pueden estar juntos... - dijo Luna tratando de explicarle a su hija._

_- mamá, ¿tu amas a papá? - pregunto la pequeña sonriendo._

_- claro, yo quiero a tu padre - respondió la Reina de la Luna.  
_

_- entonces ¿por qué ya no vives con nosotros? ¿o acaso no me quieres? - Luna miro a la pequeña, ahora si las cosas se estaban complicando pero ya era hora de que su hija supiera la verdad._

_- mira Stella, Bonita, si te quiero, Te Amo mas que a mi vida, eres la luz de mi corazón... - dijo la Reina con sinceridad - pero yo no puedo seguir viviendo en un mismo lugar que tu padre, Stella tu sabes en que hay un punto en el cual los padres dejan de amarse y deciden separarse_

_- Mamá, ¿t-tu ya no volverás nunca? - pregunto la pequeña con tristeza y un poco de temor._

_- Stella... yo siempre estaré hay para ti... eres mi niña, mi niñita, mi adorado tormento - sonrió la madre - Te Amo y lo sabes, y nada lo va a cambiar, no importa que tan lejos este, siempre estera hay para ti, Te Amo_

_- pero no amas a mi padre... - dijo la pequeña agachando la vista - me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo y con papá_

_- mira Bonita... El Amor es algo bello pero si no viene del Corazón solo es un Amor vació - dijo Luna acariciando la mejilla de su hija - mas adelante entenderás..._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

- ¿entonces...? - escuche la voz de Darcy que había estado callada hasta el momento.

- Darcy... paciencia - dijo Xeros tranquilo - la paciencia es una virtud...

Darcy me miro entrecerrando los ojos. Ella tenia razón _"El Amor es algo bello pero si no viene del Corazón solo es un Amor vació" _mire a Xeros, no parecía preocupado, ni molesto, es mas solo estaba tranquilo, ¿acaso siempre es así?. Yo tenía mi decisión tomada, no podía aceptar y por mas tentadora que fuese su oferta no podía aceptar ya que independiente de quien sea él o yo, el amor tiene que salir del corazón y solo así sera sincero, mis padres no se aman como para estar juntos por los que aceptar esta oferta seria una mentira para todos.

- ¿que me dices Stella? - pregunto sonriendo.

- no... - respondí segura - ¿sabes? tu propuesta es buena pero, una vez alguien me dijo que El Amor es algo bello pero si no viene del Corazón solo es un Amor vació... - solo espero hacer lo correcto. Xeros me miro como si supiera de quien estaba hablando. No tenia ni idea de quien era Xeros aunque se me hacia muy conocido pero, no tenia idea de quien es.

- bien - dijo Xeros tranquilo - creo que esa es tu ultima palabra aunque no pareces muy segura - yo solo asentí - ¿sabes? yo solo quería convencerte de una buena forma, tu sabes sin golpes o daños... pero ahora solo me queda hacerlo de la forma mala

Darcy sonrió como si estuviera esperando ese momento y Xeros siguió hablando - yo no soy un hombre que se da por vencido al no obtener lo que quiere...

Darcy creo dos bolas de sombras, una en cada mano y me las lanzo. Cerré los ojos y me cubrí la cara con las manos esperando el golpe que nunca llego, abrí mis ojos y vi una espada verde que se ponía entre medio de forma horizontal, mire a mi izquierda y vi a Brandon. Estaba tan contenta de volver a verlo.

- ¡Brandon! - grite abrazándolo, por supuesto él correspondió mi abrazo.

- Stella que bueno que estés bien - dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Stella! - mire por los hombros de Brandon y vi a las chicas con los demás especialistas.

- ¡Chicas! - sonreí amplia mente.

- ¿que sucede aquí? - escuche la voz de Xeros un poco molesta, algo raro ya que también se oía tranquila - se supone que los entretendría...

- se nos escaparon - dijo Icy apareciendo al lado de Darcy junto a Stormy.

- ¿quien eres tu? - exigió saber Brandon con el ceño fruncido.

Xeros miro tranquilo - ¿acaso importa? - respondió con mucha calma y ya no se escuchaba molesto, cosa que me sorprendió, ¿acaso era bipolar?.

- dinos, ¿quien eres y que quieres? - pregunto Bloom intrigada aunque algo seria.

- ya dije que eso no importa ahora - cerro los ojos y se elevo - Pequeña, porque mejor no reconsideras mi oferta. Te daré un poco mas de tiempo y luego enviare a las Trix en busca de la respuesta, en caso de que digas que no, bueno, ya sabes que pasara

Xeros desapareció en el aire seguido de las Trix. Ciertamente la oferta era muy tentadora pero si mi madre no amaba a mi padre no tenia caso que aceptara, además había algo en esa palabra que uso para referirse a mi que se me hacia familiar, pero esta es la primera vez que alguien me dice así.

- ¡Stella! - Brandon me abrazo fuertemente se notaba que se había preocupado demasiado, me sentía feliz de que estuviera bien. Brandon me beso la frente y me abrazo mas fuerte, sinceramente me sentía protegida en sus brazos, sentía que si el estaba cerca mio nada malo pasaría.

Algo que me inquietaba era esa tonta oferta, debía pensar en eso pero, ¿que voy a pensar si ya tome la decisión? no sabia la respuesta, o bueno, tal vez si la sabia. Siempre hay que pensar las cosas dos veces antes de hacerlas, pero yo no quiero unirme a él, ¿que voy hacer?.

Seguía abrazada a Brandon no me quería separar, pero quería volver a casa y recostarme un rato así que solo le susurre que nos fuéramos a casa. Brandon asintió y me saco del bosque, sentía que las chicas nos seguían y que probablemente vendrían con nosotros. Al momento de llegar a casa subí a mi habitación y me recosté un rato.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Apenas llegamos a nuestra casa Stella no dijo nada y subió a su habitación. No sabia lo que había sucedido pero me preocupaba lo que sea que haya pasado, también me preguntaba quien era ese hombre que estaba con ella y que oferta le hizo.

- chicos... - oí hablar a Flora - ¿quien creen que sea él?

Todos nos miramos preocupados y nos encogimos de hombros - nunca lo había visto - dije sentándome.

- yo creo que es un Ángel Oscuro - dijo Dia tranquila.

La mire confundida y algo preocupada, habíamos estudiado sobre los ángeles en Alfea en uno de nuestros años, creo que fue el último en cual estuvimos, pero no recuerdo mucho aunque algo que se de ellos es que los Ángeles Oscuros eran malos y los Ángeles de Luz eran los buenos.

- ¿Ángel Oscuro? - pregunto Roxy confundida.

Dia asintió seria - he oído hablar de ellos una que otra vez, dicen que son unas criaturas poderosas con grandes alas negras como las que tenia él, su poder es increíblemente fuerte según oí...

- un Ángel Oscuro ¿eh? - dijo Layla - yo mas bien creo que es alguien muy tranquilo para ser malvado

- y muy atractivo - dijo Musa sorprendiendo a todos - ¿que? es lo que diría Stella

- oye, espero que no te guste mas que yo - dijo Riven celoso.

- por supuesto que no, yo solo decía lo que Stella diría - se defendió Musa.

Mire a Tecna que estaba en su computadora pero luego sonrió - chica, Faragonda esta conectada...

Me acerca a Tecna y vi a Faragonda en la pantalla y le sonreí - Srta. Faragonda

_- hola Bloom..._ - saludo ella todas se acercaron y ella sonrió - _es bueno verlos a todos, incluyendo a las Pixies.._

- ¡hola! - saludaron las pequeñas.

_- chicas me gustaría saber si tienen información sobre las Trix, aquí no hemos encontrado nada_ - dijo Faragonda preocupada.

- bueno mas o menos... - dijo Flora preocupada - hoy nos atacaron en un día de campo que tuvimos...

- pero no solo eran ellas - dijo Musa torciendo los labios - había alguien mas

_- ¿alguien mas?_ - pregunto Faragonda frunciendo el ceño.

- si, vera Darcy se llevo a Stella lejos y cuando fuimos por ella había alguien mas - explico Layla

_- ¿saben quien era?_ - pregunto Faragonda.

- pues no, no sabemos su nombre pero si como era - respondió Tecna - era un hombre, parecía joven. Usaba una polera gris y jeans oscuros, también tenía -unos brazaletes dorados en sus muñecas y alas negras

_- ¿alas negras?_ - Faragonda volvió a fruncir el ceño.

- si.. según Dia, puede ser un Ángel Oscuro... - dije preocupada.

_- es muy posible..._ - dijo Faragonda luego nos miro a cada uno - _¿donde esta Stella?_

- esta en su habitación - respondió Brandon que había estado callado en toda la conversación.

_- esta bien, chicas intentare averiguar algo mas_ - dijo Faragonda seria -_ pero no olviden avisarme en cuanto sepan su nombre, así sera mas fácil la búsqueda_

- Xeros... - se escucho una voz a nuestras espaldas. Me di la vuelta y vi a Stella apoyada en la pared de brazos cruzados y una mirada extraña, me refiero a que parecía tranquila, algo preocupada y sobre todo pensativa - se llama Xeros

- ¿has estado escuchando todo este tiempo? - pregunto Flora tranquila.

- mas o menos - respondió ella como si nada.

_- ¿dijiste Xeros?_ - pregunto Faragonda a lo cual Stella solo asintió.

- ¿lo conoce? - pregunte al ver el rostro confundido de Faragonda.

_- sinceramente no, nunca había oído hablar sobre alguien así_ - respondió suspirando.

Stella gruño, se cruzo de brazos y se fue a sentar molesta. La Pixies siguieron a Stella e intentaban hacerla sonreír o por lo menos quitar ese ceño fruncido pero todo intento fue en vano ya que ella solo hacia caso omiso a lo que las Pixies hacían.

Faragonda se despidió de nosotros y se apago la computadora. Mire a Stella que estaba sentada con piernas y brazos cruzados, ojos cerrados y la cabeza mirando hacia otro lado. Se veía muy graciosa de esa manera y era muy obvio que estaba haciendo un puchero pero ¿por qué? digo, simplemente bajo, dio el nombre, se molesto y luego comenzó a hacer un puchero ¿por qué lo hace?.

- Stella... - llamo Brandon preocupado - ¿te sientes bien?

Stella no respondió y siguió con su posición - Stella... - volvió a llamar Brandon.

- ahora no Brandon... - dijo Stella con voz molesta y dejando el puchero.

- Preciosa, ¿que pasa? - Stella abrió los ojos con preocupación.

Brandon abrazo a Stella por la espalda haciendo que se tranquilizara - te prometo que no dejare que nada te pase...

- no es eso lo que me preocupa - dijo ella agachando la mirada - creo que iré a ver a mi madre

Todos miramos sorprendidos. Honestamente yo estaba incrédula por lo que había dicho ¿su madre? ¿por qué quiere ver a su madre? no estoy diciendo que no pueda hacerlo pero que yo recuerde ella no le gusta hablar de sus padres y rara vez los ve, bueno, ella solo los ve cuando tiene que hacer algo, ellos la llaman o estamos de vacaciones, no porque ella quiera hacerlo.

Me parecía extraño que Stella quiera ir a ver a su madre, el solo haberlo oído se me hacía extraño. No conozco a la madre de Stella y como ella casi nunca habla de sus padres no tengo una idea de quien es o como es, solo se que se llama Luna, nada mas.

- ¿por qué? - pregunto Tecna con desconfianza.

- es solo... - Stella se paro y sonrió - no he visto a mi madre en un tiempo y bueno, quiero verla

- ¿puedo ir contigo? - pregunto Amore con dulzura.

Stella sonrió - claro, pero seras la única

- pero... - intento hablar Brandon.

- lo prometiste - canto Stella. ¿Que prometió?, Brandon suspiro en derrota y sonrió.

- tu ganas - dijo Brandon sonriendo tranquilo - pero me llamaras ¿verdad?

- por supuesto controlador... - río Stella, Brandon la abrazo y la beso. Juro que esta parejita es muy tierna.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno aqui otro capitulo mas... espero que les haya gustado porque a mi si... o bueno, un poco, bueno ya solo las partes de Brandon y Stella oh y los celos de Riven...

**Próximamente: La Reina de la Luna**

Bonita... - decía su Madre abrazándola fuertemente - hace tiempo que no te veía...

¿acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi madre querida que nunca veo? - dijo Stella con un tono de querer algo

¿donde están Tecna y Timmy? - pregunto Bloom.

estábamos buscando información sobre Xeros pero no encontramos nada - dijo Digit enseguida.

Mamá... - la llamo Stella - ¿tu amas a papá?

sabes que lo que había entre tu padre y yo ya termino - dijo su madre.

¿cual es tu sueño? - pregunto Stella curiosa.

¡Son Las Trix! - dijo Stella frunciendo el ceño

¡Guardias! - grito la Reina levantándose - ¡Quiero que las saquen de aquí!

¡Winx Believix! - Stella se transformo y voló hacia las Trix.

los poderes de la Luna... - susurro Luna mientras miraba a su hija.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy y espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	8. Chapter 8: La Reina de la Luna

Hola a todos ¿como están? espero que bien... entonces bueno seguiré subiendo los capítulos :D

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Aclaraciones:

.: Winx Club :. – Cambio de POV

.: (nombre) :. - Cambio de POV del Personaje

Los ataques que aparezcan, algunos son inventados ya que no me se los ataques de las winx, apenas me se uno o dos.

Cosas a explicar:

Energía Mágica: es como la esfera que apareció en los hechiceros de waverly place la película, esa de color amarillo solo que con los colores de las chicas

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz ~

Capitulo 8:

La Reina de la Luna

.: Winx Club :.

- entonces ¿a donde quieres ir al cine o al parque? - pregunto Sky abrazando a su novia por la cintura con el brazo derecho.

- mmm... al cine - respondió su novia - aunque...

- ¿aunque que? - pregunto levantando la ceja.

- creo que es mejor que no salgamos e investiguemos acerca de ese tal Xeros... - dijo Bloom preocupada - además de que me preocupa Stella, ella se fue sola a ver a su madre, ¿y si la vuelven a atacar?

- tranquila Bloom, estará bien - sonrió Sky - además de que tiene a los guardias que la protejan

- tal vez tengas razón - suspiro Bloom para luego sonreír - entonces iremos al cine...

Sky sonrió un poco mas y tomo a Bloom de la mano para luego ir ambos al cine a ver un nuevo estreno.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

- ¿enserio crees que podamos encontrar información en una computadora? - pregunto Timmy tecleando.

- no mucho, pero debe tener aunque sea un poco de información - respondió Tecna - todos tenemos información en la computadora

- Tecna, no me refiero a eso - dijo Timmy ajustándose las gafas - me refiero a que tal vez deberíamos ir a una biblioteca

- primero busquemos algo en la computadora - dijo Tecna sin despegar la vista de la computadora - luego hablemos con Faragonda para que nos deje buscar en la biblioteca de la escuela

- todos en una cita y nosotros aquí... - susurro Timmy mirando su computadora.

- ¿dijiste algo? - pregunto Tecna sin quitar la vista de la computadora.

- no... - dijo tranquilo.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

- otra ronda por aquí - dijo Riven en la mesa con Nabu, Layla y Musa.

- aquí tienes - dijo Roxy dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa - ¿donde están los demás?

- Bloom y Sky fueron a una cita - respondió Musa sonriendo.

- Tecna y Timmy están buscando información sobre Xeros... - siguió Nabu tomando una malteada.

- Flora y Helio pues, creo que salieron juntos a algún lado - dijo Layla no tan convencida.

- y Brandon... no se - termino Riven tranquilo - no le he visto desde hace un rato

- fue a despedirse de Stella antes de que se fuera - dijo Layla sonriendo.

- Xeros... - susurro Roxy pensativa.

Un nuevo enemigo había aparecido y todos debían estar preparados para cualquier cosa que se les viniera encima. Una -pregunta se le cruzo por la mente y no aguanto las ganas de preguntar - ¿donde queda el reino al que fue Stella? - todos se miraron como si estuvieran pensando pero la verdad es que no sabían por lo que se encogieron de hombros.

- no sabemos - respondió Musa - Stella nunca nos ha llevado al Reino de la Luna

- supongo que esta en la Luna - dijo Layla tomando un poco de malteada - digo, ¿donde mas puede estar un Reino Lunar?

- tienes razón - apoyo Nabu sonriendo.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Stella ya se había transportado al Reino de la Luna, un lugar muy hermoso, casi sacado de un cuento de hadas. El Reino de la Luna, ubicado en la misma Luna. Un castillo grande y hermoso, color plateado brillante por fuera, por dentro un piso de cristal, pilares de mármol, esculturas preciosas. Tiene una escalera muy grande que da a un piso lleno de habitaciones, pero también da al balcón que esta mirando hacia el Reino.

Las habitaciones estaban a la izquierda del balcón pasando por un pasillo largo que contenía varios cuadros. Todas tan grandes como si fueran dos, una puerta plateada con una media Luna arriba y abajo de ella el nombre _Selene_, era la habitación de la Reina. Era tan grande la habitación las ventanas eran medianas y se podía ver todo el reino, había una cama de dos plazas en el medio, unos muebles blancos precioso, cuadros de ella y su hija e incluso con el que una vez fue su esposo, el Rey Radius.

Otra habitación que no estaba tan lejos pero tampoco tan cerca era una que tenia una media Luna y un Sol, abajo con el nombre de _Stella_, era la habitación de la Princesa. Por dentro era grande, tenia una cama de dos plazas con un velo color rosado claro, en los muebles estaban a los rincones y mantenían varios porta retratos con fotos de su familia en Solaria tanto como en el Reino de la Luna, fotos de cuando era mas pequeña y fotos con sus amigos.

A la derecha de la habitación de la Princesa había un pasillo realmente largo y un poco estrecho que daba a una puerta en la que tenia la insignia de una media Luna Negra, nadie sabia lo que hay ahí, pues la Reina no deja que nadie entre ni siquiera su propia hija aunque ella ya sabia lo que había dentro.

Caminando por otro pasillo da a una escalera que esta mirando en sentido contrario a la otra. Esa escalera conduce hacia un jardín muy hermoso, con una preciosa laguna que es iluminada por un brillo plateado por las noches.

En el primer piso esta el salón principal, que es para eventos o bailes. Caminando hacia la izquierda hay una puerta doble, donde esta el comedor. Había una mesa para mas o menos doce personas, o mas, unos candelabros encima de la mesa, en el techo habían dos lamparas de cristal amarillo. Si caminaban un poco a la derecha había otra puerta doble con dos ventanas redondas, la puerta daba a la cocina. La cocina, un lugar tan grande con varias estufas, cocinas, una nevera grande, un refrigerador grande, varios meseros, varios chef.

Los baños del palacio, uno por habitación, eran grandes, con una tina inmensa, todo siempre limpio y de un color claro que enamora a cualquiera.

La Princesa Stella camino hasta la puerta del castillo y vio a los guardias que le hicieron reverencia antes de dejarla entrar. Una vez que entro fue en busca de su madre, claro mientras había alguien que cargaba las mil y unas maletas que traía.

- Stella... - la llamo su pequeña hadita - ¿no crees que trajiste muchas maletas para un día?

- Amore cariño, estas maletas son necesarias - respondió sonriendo - la mitad trae ropa y la otra mitad trae mi kit de maquillaje

La hadita sonrió ante lo dicho por su amiga, y se paro en su hombro, pues si perdía de vista a Stella seguro vagara por todo el castillo sin rumbo alguno ya que no lo conocía.

Stella fue hasta el balcón que daba al reino, vio ahí para a una mujer de espaldas a ella, pues estaba viendo al reino, con un vestido celeste que traía una capa azul, el cabello amarrado en un cola de caballo y era rubio, tenia unos adornos en el brazo que comenzaban un poco mas abajo de los codos y llegaban a la mano en forma de espiral de color amarillo.

Stella sonrió al ver a la mujer y la llamo, la mujer enseguida se dio vuelta y vio a la Princesa sonreirle, ella imito el gesto antes de ir a abrazar a aquella que amaba demasiado.

- Bonita... - decía su Madre abrazándola fuertemente - hace tiempo que no te veía...

Stella solo sonrió y correspondió el abrazo, luego lo rompió y sonrió a su madre - si, ha pasado ya un tiempo

Su madre, Luna, poso la vista en la pequeña hadita que estaba flotando cerca de Stella. Luna levanto la mano invitadole a la hadita a posarse en su palma, cosa que ella hizo dedicándole una mirada un poco temerosa pero linda.

- hola pequeña - saludo Luna sonriendo - ¿tu eres?

- soy Amore, soy la Pixie unida a Stella y la Pixie del Amor - respondió la Pixie - es un placer conocerla Alteza

Luna sonrió ante lo dicho por la hadita, ella no tenia ni idea de que su hija estuviera enlazada a una Pixie y mucho menos a una tan linda y tierna - el placer es mio, espero que te sientas cómoda y seas bienvenida

La hadita sonrió y enseguida se sintió bien venida al Reino, pero también sintió que la Reina era una mujer de un corazón muy amable.

- ¿que te trae por aquí? - pregunto mirando a su hija.

- ¿acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi madre querida que nunca veo? - dijo Stella con un tono obvio a querer algo.

- La mujer la miro seria, el tono usado por su hija implicaba dos cosas, o hizo algo malo o quiere algo - ¿que hiciste?

Stella rió un poco y la miro - es enserio, vengo a verte...

La Reina la miro extrañada pero antes de poder decir algo mas, un joven sirviente apareció en el umbral de la puerta saludando a la Princesa y hablando cortesmente a la reina para informarle que la cena estará lista en unos minutos mas. Luna asintió y ordeno que preparan también para su hija y la pequeña Pixie.

- vamos al comedor - dijo la Reina. Stella asintió y junto a la pequeña se fueron al comedor

* * *

En el Bar Frutti Music.

.: Winx Club :.

- uno de naranja y piña, listo - dijo un joven castaño a un rubio y una pelirroja.

- gracias - agradeció Bloom al castaño.

- por nada - respondió Brandon sonriendo.

- ¿por qué sonríes así? - pregunto Sky a su mejor amigo.

- ¿acaso no puedo? - pregunto él frunciendo el ceño.

- es raro - dijo Helio algo extrañado.

- a menos que alguien haya hablado con Stella - dijo Layla con una sonrisa picara. Brandon dejo caer su rostro, sus amigos se equivocaban, él no había llamado a su novia es mas no ha sabido nada de ella desde que se fue.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_- ¿segura que estarás bien? - pregunto Brandon preocupado._

_- si lo estaré... - respondió Stella por enecima vez y no sabia si podría seguir __respondiendo lo mismo tantas veces._

_- pero... - intento decir él._

_- iré a ver a mi madre, no a un criminal - dijo Stella __interrumpiéndolo._

_- esta bien - suspiro Brandon rendido - me llamas cuando llegues..._

_- tenlo por seguro.. - sonrió su novia antes de abrazarlo, besarle e irse._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

- _"ella no me ha llamado aun..."_ - pensó el joven preocupado.

- Brandon... Brandon... - lo llamo Sky pero este no respondía - Tierra llamando a Brandon...

-_ "¿y si le sucedió algo?"_ - pensó preocupado.

- Brandon - dijo en un tono cantarin - ¡Brandon!

Brandon reacciono y miro a Sky confundido - ¿por qué gritas? ¿paso algo malo?

- oh nada, es solo que te esta llamando por mas de diez minutos y tu contestas, además de que tu sonrisa se fue, aparte eso todo esta bien - dijo Sky con ironía.

- ¿sucede algo? - pregunto Musa extrañada.

- obvio que sucede algo Musa - dijo Riven tranquilo - esta pensando en su Princesita que ahora seguro esta rodeada de lujos

Brandon frunció el ceño, odiaba que Riven insinuara que Stella prefería lo material antes que a el y a sus amigos, aunque sabia que ella amaba comprar cosas pero aun así, ella quería mucho a sus amigos incluso mas que a lo material.

- Riven, Stella no prefería a lo material ante que nosotros - dijo Brandon molesto.

- eso dices tu... - dijo Riven riendo en burla - ¿o acaso ella te ha dicho que es así?

Brandon torció los labios, nunca le había preguntado antes pero él suponía que es verdad.

- ¿lo ves? - dijo Riven burlándose.

- ya chicos... - detuvo Bloom la futura pelea - ¿donde están Tecna y Timmy?

- están buscando información de ese tonto - respondió Chatta rápida.

- Chatta... - regaño Flora por la forma en como se había referido al Ángel Oscuro.

- lo siento - se disculpo Chatta - pero es la verdad

- sera una tarde tranquila - comento Helio sereno.

- si... - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

- ¡Chicos! - se escucho la voz de Tecna, Timmy y Digit al unisono.

- ¿que sucede? - pregunto Layla.

- estábamos buscando información sobre Xeros pero no encontramos nada - dijo Digit enseguida - es como si no existiera

- ¿qué? - dijeron todos confundidos.

- lo buscamos por todos lados pero no lo encontramos - dijo Tecna torciendo los labios un poco - su señal es nula e información inexistente...

- hablamos con Faragonda para ver si ella encontró algo pero aun no... - respondió Timmy.

- entonces no tenemos ni idea de a que nos enfrentamos - suspiro Roxy.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

- se están tardando un poco - dijo Luna sentada a la cabecera de la mesa con los codos sobre la mesa y los dedos de ambas manos unidos como si fuera un puente con el mentón apoyado ahí.

- odio que tengan un problema con la comida - comento Stella molesta mientras tamborilea la mesa con lo dedos. Su madre la miro a los ojos, esos ojos que su padre tenia. Ella era la viva imagen de Luna pero tenia los ojos de su padre.

- mamá.. - la llamo Stella.

- dime - respondió atenta a lo que fuera que le iba a decir.

- ¿tu amas a papá? - pregunto nerviosa y despacio.

- ¿por qué me preguntas eso? - frunció el ceño Luna. Amore se paro en la mesa mirando a Stella curiosa, pues ella también quería saber.

- curiosidad - respondió ella.

- bueno, si te dijera lo que quieres oír estaría mintiendo - dijo suavemente - sabes que lo que había entre tu padre y yo ya termino

Stella la miro con tristeza, ella quería oír que aun lo amaba - eso significa, ¿que si hubiera una posibilidad de que estén juntos no la aprovecharías?

- Bonita, una vez te dije que El Amor es algo bello pero si no viene del Corazón solo es un Amor vació - dijo Luna tranquila - ...no lo aceptaría

- ¿cual es tu sueño? - pregunto curiosa.

Luna rió y la miro con dulzura - que ese pequeño sol que me robo el corazón sea feliz junto al hombre al que ama y no cometa un error del que se puede arrepentir...

Stella la miro sorprendida. ¿Acaso dijo lo que creyó escuchar? - ¿tu... tu te arrepientes...? - pregunto con voz temerosa.

Luna la miro, y sincera respondió - no, no ¿por qué lo haría?

Stella iba a responder pero Luna la interrumpió - no tengo ninguna razón para hacerlo, ya que gracias a eso naciste tu... no me refería a arrepentirme de eso - Stella sonrió, sinceramente ese comentario le había alegrado el día - ¿y tu? ¿cual es tu sueño?

- el mio es inalcanzable - respondió la rubia menor.

Luna frunció el ceño - ningún sueño es inalcanzable...

- créeme el mío si - dijo Stella para luego pensar - _"a menos que me una a Xeros..."_

- no entiendo, ¿cual es? - intento preguntar Luna curiosa.

- oye mamá... - dijo Stella cambiando de tema - ¿por qué demoraran tanto?

- pues no lo se... - dijo Luna preocupada - iré a ver

La madre de Stella se levanto de la mesa y camino hasta la cocina dejando a su hija y a la Pixie unida en el comedor tranquila. Una vez que ella ya no estaba a la vista Amore miro a Stella curiosa y deseosa de saber que es lo que había sucedido para que ella hiciera esas preguntas de la nada.

- ¿por qué preguntaste eso? - pregunto inocentemente Amore a Stella.

- ¿que tiene de malo? - le pregunto Stella restando importancia.

- Stella... - Amore la miro esperando a que le dijera la razón.

- Amore cariño, yo solo quería saber, ya les dije es solo curiosidad - respondió Stella como si nada.

El ruido de un choque muy fuerte se escucho, la tierra tembló y los guardias del castillo corrieron a la entrada, Luna salio de la cocina preocupada. Stella se levanto de la mesa y Amore se subió a su hombro.

- ¿que sucede? - pregunto Stella preocupada.

- mi Reina... - dijo una guardia de cabello rojizo que venia corriendo muy acelerada - están atacando el castillo...

Luna, Stella y Amore se miraron preocupadas. Las tres salieron a ver quien era el responsable de esto, al salir vieron a varios guardias tratando de proteger el castillo de unas criaturas que según Stella eran muy feas. Arriba el cielo, habían tres figuras humanas muy conocidas por Stella y Amore.

- ¡Son las Trix! - dijo Stella frunciendo el ceño.

- Stella, pero que coincidencia encontrarte aquí... - dijo Icy irónicamente.

- ¿enserio? - dijo Stella en un tono incrédula por lo dicho anteriormente - ¿quieres que te crea?

- ¿¡Que hacen aquí!? - grito molesta la Reina Luna.

- cálmese Reinita... - le dijo Stormy despreocupada - nosotras venimos a buscar una simple respuesta

- la respuesta sigue siendo no, ahora váyanse - dijo Stella molesta. Icy torció los labios, la verdad es que ellas iban por la respuesta no a pelear, pero quería pelear con ella y esta era una buena oportunidad.

- ¡Dardos de Hielo! - lanzo los dardos hacia Luna. Stella se tiro contra su madre para al suelo para evitar que un ataque le hiciera daño.

- ¿¡OYE QUE TE PASA!? - le dijo Stella enojada por el ataque de Icy contra su madre.

- ¡Guardias! - grito la Reina levantándose - ¡Quiero que las saquen de aquí!

Varios guardias corrieron armados con espadas, arcos con flechas, escudos y varias armas mas. Las Trix crearon mas criaturas de sombras, hielo y rayos para que se encargaran de los guardias.

- oh no creo... - dijo Icy sonriendo maliciosa.

- "¿pero que rayos están haciendo?" - se pregunto Stella en sus pensamientos.

- ¡Winx Believix! - Stella se transformo y voló hacia las Trix - ¿que hacen?

- ¿que no es obvio? - pregunto con Stormy tranquila - estamos atacando...

- ustedes dijeron que solo venían por la respuesta... - dijo Stella seria - y ya la tienen, ahora váyanse

- niña, no pongas palabras que no dije en mi boca, nadie dijo que no íbamos a causar un poco de problemas - dijo Icy frunciendo el ceño - veamos ¡Viento Helado!

Un viento demasiado fuerte arraso con el castillo comenzando a congelar todo a su paso. Stella estiro ambas manos y un rayo de sol salio dirigiéndose hacia Icy para detener el ataque.

- grr... - gruño Icy apretando los puños.

- ¡Sombra Peligrosa! - la sombra atrapo a Stella mientras la apretaba fuertemente.

- aahh - gemía de dolor. Luna luz Blanca Platinada se desprendía de su frente formando una media luna haciendo que la sombra la soltara, Stella miro a las Trix y estiro los brazos, un brillo platinado salio y golpeo fuertemente a las Trix dejándolas caer al suelo.

- los poderes de la Luna... - susurro Luna mientras miraba a su hija. Stella cerro los ojos y cayo al suelo, varios guardias corrieron para atraparla.

- Stella... - su madre se acerco solo para ver a su hija con los ojos cerrados seguro un desmayo, o cansancio. ella le acaricio el pelo y sonrió - despertara pronto

Las Trix se levantaron del suelo y miraron a Stella, gruñeron y desaparecieron del lugar haciendo una promesa de que esto recién comienza.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno aqui otro capitulo mas... espero que les haya gustado porque a mi si. :D

**Próximamente: ¿Quien es Xeros?**

usaste los Poderes de la Luna - explico Amore sonriendo.

¿de la Luna? eso, eso no puede ser verdad - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza.

Chicas, Chicos, Pixies - dijo Faragonda mirando a todos - les tengo una información

¡Tesooroo! - saludo Stella emocionada.

ok, ok... - dijo Brandon un poco molesto.

¿Brandon que sucede? - pregunto Stella preocupada

el sello de la Luna... - dijo Xeros sonriendo - ella tiene los poderes de la Luna a su favor

es solo para divertirnos con sus pesadillas - dijo simplemente.

¿que significa la Luna en mi frente? - pregunto Stella a su madre

¡Mi niña! - sonrió el Rey Radius abrazando a su hija - que alegría tenerte aquí

¿que sucede papá? - pregunto Stella.

~ Agradecimientos a:

- maria

- RoseMarie1314

- hillawinxclub5674324

- katy

Gracias chicas, sus comentarios me hacen feliz y me alegra que les gustara.

Dejen Review (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	9. Chapter 9: ¿Quien es Xeros?

Hola a todos ¿como están? espero que bien...

Saben yo primero pensaba subir un solo capitulo para ver como le iba pero en vista de que las ganas de seguir subiendo me ganaron... me encanta subir los capitulos ya que me divierto mucho escribiendo mucho los capítulos

entonces bueno seguiré subiendo los capítulos :D

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV del Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Cosas a explicar:

Energía Mágica: es como la esfera que apareció en los hechiceros de waverly place la película, esa de color amarillo solo que con los colores de las chicas

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz ~

Capitulo 9:

¿Quien es Xeros?

.: Winx Club :.

- Señorita Faragonda... - la llamo Griselda - ¿no cree que ya hemos buscado bastante?

- si... - dijo Faragonda - pero debemos encontrar algo, aunque sea una pista

- Directora Faragonda... - dijo Barbatea con un libro en la mano - creo que encontré algo que puede ayudar aunque sea un poco...

- ¿que es Barbatea? - Faragonda se acerco y tomo el libro que ella sostenía - aquí solo dice que vivió en Solaría, al parecer traiciono a alguien antes de -desaparecer...

- eso suena horrible... - dijo Griselda preocupada - pero, ¿quien era esa persona a la que traiciono?

- no lo se... - dijo Faragonda negando con la cabeza - pero dice que vivió en Solaría y eso ya es algo para empezar

- debemos avisar a las Winx - comento Griselda.

- tienes razón - dijo Faragonda seria.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

- Bonita... - Stella comenzó a abrir sus ojo y lo primero que diviso fue la silueta de una mujer que según ella la miraba sonriendo - que bueno que ya despertaste

La vista de Stella se comenzó a aclarar e intento sentarse. Su cuerpo le dolía demasiado - ¿que sucedió? - rápidamente puso su mano derecha en su cabeza.

- no te muevas mucho, te hará mal - dijo Amore acercándose a ella para bajar la mano de su cabeza y llegarla a su regazo.

- Amore... - sonrió débil Stella.

- sucede que usaste mucho poder... - respondió su madre a la pregunta anterior.

- ¿que? - pregunto confundida.

Amore sonrió y miro a Luna que asentía sonriendo - usaste los Poderes de la Luna - explico Amore sonriendo tranquila.

- ¿de la Luna? eso, eso no puede ser verdad - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza y luego mirando a ambas - yo no se usarlos

- pues ahora si sabes usarlos ... - dijo su madre sonriendo - la Luna a aparecido en tu frente, eso significa que ya tienes conocimientos de los poderes y -puedes usarlos a tu favor cuando quieras

- aunque parece que usaste mucho poder para ser la primera vez - siguió Amore - caíste muy fuerte...

- ¿caí? - pregunto confundida - uhg ¿saben que? mejor ni me digan

Luna sonrió y se sentó en la cama al lado de su hija - ¿te duele un poco?

- ¿poco? estas loca... - rió Stella con sarcasmo - me duele todo, siento como si me atropello un camión

- es normal... usaste mucha energía, incluso mas de la que deberías - dijo Luna sonriendo - no te preocupes, ya envié a alguien para que te traigan un poco de sopa, te hará bien

- no quiero - reclamo Stella como una niña pequeña - no tengo hambre

- bueno, pero tienes que comer algo tarde o temprano - dijo Luna levantándose y caminado hacia la puerta - estaré ocupada atendiendo unas cosas del reino -pero vendré a verte en unos pocos minutos, por favor no te levantes y evita meterte en algún lió - esto ultimo lo dijo riendo.

- vaya, alguien no puede superar lo de la escultura - dijo Stella fingiendo molestia.

- tienes toda la razón... - su madre rió y salio por la puerta.

- ¿que hiciste? - pregunto Amore curiosa y preocupada.

- ah nada, solo fue un accidente - dijo Stella restando importancia - rompí una vieja escultura que representaba no se que cosa, del año no se cual y que l-levaba muchos años aquí

- Amore rió con ese comentario, típico de Stella, nunca presta mucha atención a la historia de Solaría - ¿estas bien?

- si... - respondió Stella - Amore me traes mi celular, llamare a mi Tesoro...

La Pixie dio un suspiro soñar e hizo lo que la chica le pidió. Fue por el celular que se encontraba en el mueble de enfrente de la cama y luego se lo entrego tranquila. Stella tomo el celular y le agradeció, lo siguiente que hizo fue marcar el numero de Brandon.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Mientras en casa de las Winx, estaba todo el grupo reunido, claro a excepción de Stella que estaba aun en el Reino de la Luna. El grupo estaba rodeados de libros buscando una información sobre Xeros, pero nadie encontraba nada a excepción de cosas sobre Ángeles Oscuros aunque no encontraron nada de lo que necesitaban.

- estoy cansada - dijo Musa dejando uno de los libros de lado y recostándose contra la pared - hemos buscado por mucho tiempo y no hay nada, no esta en esa lista

Miles y miles de libros, todos en el suelo y otros uno sobre otro como si fuesen torres pero ninguno tenía lo que ellas buscaban, no había nada sobre el tal Xeros, ni siquiera en la lista de todos los Ángeles Oscuros existentes en el mundo, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

- este lugar esta hecho un desastre - dijo Tune un poco molesta al ver todo el desastre de libros.

- hay que verle el lado positivo - dijo Flora dejando el libro en el suelo.

-¿hay un lado positivo? - pregunto Riven cansado.

- aprendimos mas sobre los Ángeles Oscuros, sabemos que tipo de poderes tiene - respondió ella - y estaremos preparados en caso de que nos ataque

- es un buen lado... - dijo Sky riendo - ¡Dios! estoy cansado

- no eres él único - comento Tecna mientras aun veía un libro.

- es increíble que con tantos libros no hayamos encontrado nada - comento Bloom acercándose a Sky.

- Tecna, chicas vengan - llamo Timmy.

- ¿que sucede genio?- pregunto Riven de mal humor - espero que sea algo bueno...

- amigo cálmate - intento tranquilizarlo Brandon.

- no sacaras nada con ese humor que tienes - dijo Helio tranquilo aunque también estaba cansado.

- como sea - Riven rodó los ojos - ¿que paso?

- me estoy contactando con Faragonda, tal parece ella quiere decirnos algo - respondió Timmy tecleando. En unos poco minutos e la pantalla apareció -Faragonda con una expresión seria.

- Directora Faragonda... - dijeron las Winx sonriendo.

- chicas, chicos, Pixies - dijo Faragonda mirando a todos - les tengo una información

- oh, oh - dijo Brandon - eso parece que no sera bueno

- de hecho Brandon, es una información que les puede ayudar a saber algo sobre Xeros pero no es mucho - dijo Faragonda.

- ¿que encontró? - pregunto Bloom curiosa.

- pues según la investigación que tenemos, el vivió en Solaria pero luego desapareció sin dejar rastro luego de haber traicionado a su mejor amigo - explico -Faragonda.

- ¿eso es todo? - pregunto Sky levantando la ceja Faragonda asintió - bueno al menos ya tenemos algo

- es verdad - dijo Bloom - podemos ir a Solaria a investigar sobre Xeros

- bueno chicos, los dejo tengo que ir a ver a unas alumnas - dijo Faragonda - no dejen de mantenerme informada

- esta bien - dijeron todos. La pantalla se apago y suspiraron, rápidamente un celular comenzó a sonar, era de Brandon y quien llama era Stella.

- es Stella - dijo sonriendo.

- aprovecha de preguntar cuando volverá para que vayamos a Solaria - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

Brandon asintió y contesto el celular - Hola Preciosa

_- ¡Tesooroo!_ - saludo Stella emocionada.

- ¿como estas? - pregunto Brandon con una sonrisa.

_- emm..._ - la voz de Stella se escuchaba nerviosa - _bien, ¿y tu?_

- pues perfectamente, oye ¿segura que estas bien? - pregunto preocupado.

_- no te preocupes..._ - respondió Stella

- Brandon... dile - le dio un codazo Musa

- si un segundo - le dijo a Musa y luego volvió a Stella - ¿por qué no me llamaste ayer?

_- lo siento, se me olvido, es que estaba tan feliz de ver a mi mamá_ - respondió tranquila ella aunque parecía que estaba omitiendo algo.

- bueno... - dijo Brandon con una sonrisa.

- Brandon, pregúntale... - le dijo Sky susurrando un poco molesto.

- es cierto, oye amor - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

_- dime..._ - hablo Stella.

- ¿cuanto tiempo mas vas a estar allí? - pregunto Brandon.

_- no lo se, ¿por qué?_ - pregunto Stella curiosa.

- es que te quiero volver a ver pronto - respondió Brandon sonriendo con dulzura aunque ella no lo podía ver.

- ¡BRANDON! - le regañaron todos.

- ok, ok... - dijo Brandon un poco molesto.

_- ¿Brandon que sucede?_ - pregunto Stella curiosa.

- lo que sucede es que hablamos con Faragonda, nos contó que Xeros vivió en Solaría, queremos ir allí a ver si podemos tener información sobre el - le explico Brandon - para eso queremos saber si nos puedes llevar... además de que tienes que venir con nosotros

Stella permaneció en silencio unos minutos - _esta bien..._

- ¿enserio? - sonrió emocionado.

- pero... - se escucho decir a Stella.

_- ¿pero?_ - pregunto Brandon levantando la ceja.

La chica no dijo nada, Brandon se mordió el labio mientras comenzaba a impacientarse un poco, no quería apurarla pero quería saber que era ese pero, de pronto escucho la voz de Stella pero parecía que no hablaba con él, es mas él sabía que ella no hablaba con él.

_- no mamá..._ - dijo ella.

- ¿mamá? - frunció el ceño Brandon pero luego entendió - ohh, hablas con tu madre

_- un segundo Brandon..._ - dijo Stella para luego gritar - ¡Yo quiero un poco!

- Stella... - rió Brandon - ¿que sucede?

_- ah nada, mi madre me pregunto algo..._ - respondió Stella - _¿en donde estaba? ah si, pero tendrán que esperar hasta la noche_

- ¿¡La noche!? - grito Brandon sorprendido - _Stella son las cinco de la tarde..._

_- es verdad, bueno aun así tendrán que esperar hasta la noche si quieren que los lleve_- respondió ella - _además de que tengo que hablar con mi padre para quedarnos en el castillo_

- ¿por qué? - pregunto Brandon curioso.

_- pues..._ - intento decir Stella, pero tal parece no poda decirle lo del ataque de las Trix por lo que no le podía decir que debía estar en cama todo el día - _es que hay unos asuntos que atender en el Reino y le prometí a mi madre que la __ayudaría_

El rostro se Brandon se torno incrédulo, ¿de verdad ella prometió ayudarla? no le quedo de otra que aceptar lo dicho por la rubia - esta bien...

_- bien, nos veremos mas tarde... Te Amo_ - dijo la chica con un tono dulce.

- yo también Te Amo - dijo él antes de colgar.

- ¿que dijo? - pregunto Flora de las primeras.

- que ella nos llevaría pero tendríamos que ir a la noche - respondió suspirando.

- no podemos esperar tanto - dijo Riven - mejor vamonos y la esperamos allá

- no podemos - dijo Brandon negando con la cabeza.

- ¿por qué no? - pregunto Nabu confundido.

- pues, Stella hablara con su padre para que nos quedemos en el castillo mientras estamos en Solaria - explico Brandon.

- entonces solo nos queda empacar unas pocas maletas y esperar - dijo Roxy.

Los demás sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza. Al rato después de haber ordenado el desastre de los libros cada uno se fue a la habitación para empacar ropa para mínimo un día máximo dos.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Stella se levanto de la cama, pero justo entro su madre que la reto, pues debía permanecer acostada hasta la noche. Stella le dijo que no tenia ganas de esperar acostada e iría a pasear un poco por el reino. Su madre acepto con la condición de que llegara a tiempo y tuviera cuidado.

Camino por las calles del Reino de la Luna con Amore en su hombro, muchas personas la saludaban otros le sonreían y otros querían unas fotos con ella cosa que no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Su madre, la Reina Luna, era muy conocida por los habitantes de la Luna ya que su Reina era una persona de un corazón muy noble que nunca se atrevería a lastimar a alguien y siempre estaba al pendiente de que al Reino no le faltara nada. Original mente la Reina había renunciado a la Corona luego de haberse divorciado del Rey Radius pero al llegar a la Luna y ver que el pueblo necesitaba a su Reina, ya que no estaban pasando por muy buenas condiciones que digas, Luna tomo la decisión de volver a ser Coronada como la Reina de la Luna pero ella solo Reinaría en la Luna, pues en Solaría no tenia sentido ya que ella abandono ese lugar hace mucho.

Radius, el Rey de Solaría, tuvo que llegar a un acuerdo con Luna el consistía en que ella seguiría siendo la Reina de Solaría pero viviría en la Luna con su Reino. A Luna no le pareció este acuerdo ya que ella no tenia porque ser Reina de un reino en el cual ni siquiera vive, así que se negó.

El Rey molesto le dijo que debía aceptar ya que su hija, al crecer, heredaría ambos reinos que se unirían. La Reina se negó rotundamente diciendo que el Reinara en su Reino y ella en el suyo mientras Stella seguiría siendo la Princesa del Sol y la Luna pues era su derecho y si ella quería que ambos Reinos se unieran ella lo haría, o en caso de que quiera ser Reina solo de la Luna o de Solaría, ella decidiría pues es su vida.

Radius, no conforme con la decisión, no le quedo de otra que aceptar que su hija seria la heredera de ambos reinos por separado y que el solo reinaría en Solaría. Mientras Luna reinaba tranquilamente en la Luna, rara vez llamaba a Radius para saber como se encontraba, puede que no lo ame pero una vez lo hizo y con eso basta para que se preocupe por el y viceversa.

Stella sonreía al pasear por las hermosas calles de la Luna, muchas casas hermosas, unos jardines impresionantes.

- _"a Flora le encantaría verlos"_ - pensó sonriendo -_ "son hermosos y a ella le gustan las flores"_

- es muy hermoso... - dijo Amore sonriendo - tiene una belleza única

- así es... - sonrió Stella - a mamá le encanta tener un paseo todas las tardes, principalmente para saber que el lugar no tenga ningún problema

- se ve que a tu madre se preocupa mucho por el bienestar de su Reino - comento Stella tranquila.

- así es... - dijo Stella sonriendole a Amore - ella siempre esta al pendiente, nunca deja de ayudar a su Reino y aunque ella había renunciado a la corona, al ver su reino...

- ¿que paso? - pregunto curiosa Amore.

- al ver su reino, ella quiso volver a ser la reina aunque solo seria de la Luna - respondió con una sonrisa - me gustaría ser tan buena como ella

- lo eres Stella - dijo Amore sonriendo.

- Amore cariño, eso solo dices porque sabes que debes decirlo - rió Stella.

- tal vez... - rió Amore - pero es verdad, se que seras una increíble Reina

- junto a un Rey grandiosamente guapísimo - dijo Stella sonriendo.

- ¿te refieres a Brandon? - pregunto la hadita sonriendo.

- obvio Cariño, me extraña que preguntes eso - dijo Stella riendo - Brandon fue, es y siempre sera mi Príncipe encantado...

- si eso se te nota - sonrió Amore - ¿a tus padres no les molestara que no te cases con un Príncipe?

- Amore, tu escuchaste a mi madre solo quiere que sea feliz con quien yo amo, ese es Brandon - respondió Stella cerrando los ojos - y mi padre, mi padre seguro que piensa igual, espero

Amore sonrió - debemos volver, recuerda que tu madre te dijo que volvieras temprano

- apenas llevamos treinta minutos a fuera - reclamo Stella frunciendo el ceño - un rato mas, quiero ir a comprar ropa

- Stella... - dijo Amore riendo - ok vamos...

- iremos a la mejor tienda - dijo Stella sonriendo - _La Rousse_

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

- bien creo que con dos maletas todo estará bien ¿no? - pregunto Musa bajando con las maletas.

- si, además creo que estaremos mas de un día ya que tenemos que investigar a fondo - dijo Bloom seria - pero no creo que sean tantos

- van a ser las siete llamare a Stella - dijo Brandon sacando su celular.

- parece que alguien no puede estar lejos de su novia - rió Sky divertido.

- es verdad - dijo Helio apoyándolo.

* * *

En otro lugar...

.: Trix :.

- tal parece que nuestra hadita ya tomo su decisión y según dijeron una Luna se poso en su frente - dijo Xeros manteniendo la calma como siempre - eso solo significaría una sola cosa

- ¿que es? - pregunto Stormy intrigada.

- el sello de la Luna... - dijo Xeros sonriendo - ella tiene los poderes de la Luna a su favor

- ¿eso es bueno o malo...? - pregunto Darcy levantando una ceja.

- eso querida Darcy, es bueno - respondió Xeros tranquilo.

- ¿por qué? ella tiene mas poder - dijo Icy molesta - un poco mas y te juro que si no fuera por esa Luna habríamos acabado con ella

- Chicas... ¿por qué mejor no hacen un hechizo para que les den unas pesadillas a las Winx? - dijo Xeros sonriendo con malicia.

- ¿y eso para que? ya lo hicimos una vez - dijo Darcy.

- es verdad y no resulto - apoyo Stormy.

- es solo para divertirnos con sus pesadillas - dijo simplemente.

Icy lo miro desconcertada pero extraña - sabes a mi también me gusta hacerlas sufrir pero...

- no te preocupes... es solo para bajarles los ánimos nada mas - interrumpió Xeros.

- eres raro - dijo Icy extrañada con la actitud de Xeros - pero me gusta

- la paciencia es una virtud - dijo Xeros tranquilo. Las Trix confundidas por eso, salieron de la habitación pues ahora se hospedaban en un castillo oscuro -ubicado en lo mas alto de las montañas.

- digna hija de tu madre, Stella - dijo Xeros caminando hacia una foto que mantenía escondida, en la foto estaba un hombre castaño sonriendo con atuendo de un Rey, una mujer rubia arrodillada mientras abrazaba por los hombros a una pequeña rubia muy parecida a su madre que sonreía amplia mente y atrás de ella, al lado del castaño un peli negro azulado que sonreía también.

- es una pena que lo hayas elegido a él Selene, solo te hizo sufrir - dijo hablándole al retrato - aunque... debo admitir que tu felicidad era mi felicidad - su vista se poso en la pequeña niña que sonreía amplia mente y tierna mente - Stella... si tan solo no fueses la causa de esto, aunque claro no puedo echarte la culpa, en ese entonces solo eras una pequeña inocente

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

- ¿le has avisado a tu padre? - le pregunto su madre al ver a su hija ya lista.

- si mamá, no te preocupes - sonrió Stella.

- esta bien... - dijo Luna sonriendo - por cierto ya le conté a tu padre el incidente de hoy

- ¿te refieres a lo de las Trix? - pregunto Stella a lo cual su madre solo asintió - una pregunta ¿que significa la Luna en mi frente?

- pues la Luna, que si te fijas ya no esta - le entrego un espejo - solo aparecerá cuando uses el Poder de la Luna al máximo pero debes tener cuidado ya que -es un poder muy fuerte que incluso si se descontrola algo podría pasarte algo malo

- la media Luna creciente es el símbolo de la familia real de la Luna... - explico su madre.

- ¿símbolo? - pregunto Stella.

- si, es como el que tienes en el hombro derecho por la espalda que, solo que envés del Sol es una Luna, es una marca de nacimiento - explico Luna sonriendo - bueno, solo aparece cuando aprendes a usar los poderes de la luna

Stella se sorprendió y miro su hombro, aunque no podía ver atrás, ella sabia que tenia una marca de nacimiento con forma de sol.

- bueno ya te tienes que ir - dijo su madre abrazándola - espero que vengas pronto y esta vez traigas a tus amigos, quiero conocerlos en especial a Brandon

Stella se sonrojo y sonrió - no te preocupes

- fue un gusto haberla conocido Alteza y uno mayor fue que nos dejara quedarnos... - dijo Amore con dulzura entregando un bella rosa roja - es para usted

- gracias preciosa - sonrió Luna aceptando la flor - el gusto es mio por haberlas tenido aquí

Stella sonrió y saco el anillo teletransportandose a ella, a Amore y unas treinta maletas a casa. Una vez allí Stella le sonrió a todos quienes la recibieron felices, en especial Brandon que con un beso y un abrazo no la soltó en un rato. Luego de tener todo listo Stella se llevo a todos, incluyendo a las Pixies, a Solaría donde los recibieron amablemente.

- ¡Papá! - corrió Stella a abrazar al hombre.

- ¡Mi niña! - sonrió el Rey Radius abrazando a su hija - que alegría tenerte aquí

- últimamente todos me dicen eso - rió Stella.

Su Padre la miro sin comprender a lo que se refería sin embargo Stella le resto importancia y sonrió - papá ellas son las Pixies Amore, Digit, Chatta, Lockette, Tune, Piff y Dia, ella es Roxy es una nueva amiga y el Nabu creo que no lo conociste pues se integro al grupo después, y bueno, ya conoces a los demás Bloom, Flora, Tecna, Musa, Layla, Sky, Brandon, Riven, Helio y Timmy... ¿olvide a alguien? creo que no

- vaya, no bromeabas cuando dijiste que eran muchos - comento riendo Radius - bueno los recuerdo a todos, en especial a ti Brandon

Brandon lo miro un poco nervioso al saber a que se refería, se habían conocido tiempo atrás cuando Stella lo invito a pasar un fin de semana en Solaria. El padre de Stella y él tuvieron una pequeña conversación cuando la chica no estaba y esa conversación era algo que se llevarían a la tumba. Aun se sentía nervioso cuando estaba cerca de él ya que era el padre de su novia y el Rey de Solaria.

- es imposible olvidarte si esta niñita habla toda la noche contigo... - comento riendo mientras Stella sonreía inocentemente - pero te advierto que esta prohibido novios en los cuarto de las chicas, eso va para todos

- papá... - dijo Stella avergonzada.

- bueno, llamare a alguien que lleve las maletas - dijo Radius pero luego miro las de su hija y frunció el ceño - tal vez hagan mas personas para esas

Unos sirvientes llevaron las maletas mientras el Rey les enseñaba las habitaciones a todos, claro las Pixies dormían con sus hadas. Cada persona dormía con un compañero, a excepción de una, pues así se sentían mas cómodos.

Bloom y Roxy

Flora y Tecna

Layla y Musa

Sky y Brandon

Riven y Nabu

Helio y Timmy

Pues ya adivinaron quien dormía sola, Stella que tenia su propia habitación. La puerta era igual a la de el Reino de la Luna, había un sol y una luna dibujados y tenia su nombre, el de su padre había un Sol dibujado y tenia su nombre. Todos acordaron que al día siguiente saldrían a buscar información pues ahora ya era muy tarde y cada uno se fue a su habitación a descansar.

- Stella... - entro Radius a la habitación de su única hija.

- ¿que sucede papá? - pregunto Stella quitando la vista de la revista que tenia.

- mi niña, tu madre me llamo para decirme que tienes el Sello de la Luna - dijo su padre sonriendo - eso es increíble

- gracias, creo - dijo Stella sonriendo.

Radius miro a la pequeña hadita que sonreía abiertamente - tu debes Amore ¿verdad?

Amore asintió sonriendo - es un gusto Majestad...

- el gusto es mio y gracias por soportar las locuras de mi hija - rió Radius mientras Stella fruncía el ceño confundida.

- oh bueno, es divertido verla hacer locuras - dijo Amore riendo también - aunque hay ocasiones en las que es preocupante

- eso supongo - apoyo el Rey sonriendo.

- oigan yo también estoy aquí - dijo Stella casi ofendida.

- bueno mi niña, a dormir - dijo su padre.

- aun es temprano - dijo Stella mirando su reloj que marcaban ya las diez - ademas llevo descansando toda la tarde

- si pero mañana quiero que te levantes temprano, hay algo que te quiero mostrar... - dijo Radius saliendo - buenas noches...

- buenas noches - dijo Stella cerrando la revista - es hora de mi sueño de belleza...

Las chicas pensaron que iban a tener una noche tranquila pero todas se equivocaron, nadie imagino que esa noche todas vivirían una pesadilla que no las dejaría dormir tranquilas.

Bloom soñaba que estaba en Domino, todo es muy tranquilo y feliz. Sus padres le sonreían amigablemente, estaban en una cena, Sky también estaba ahí y le decía a su novia que la amaba y quería estar con ella para siempre. Bloom se emociono ante tal gesto e iba a responder pero una desgracia ocurrió, todo el reino se estaba cayendo, ¡Estaban atacando el castillo!. Bloom, sus padres y Sky salieron del castillo lo mas rápido posible, afuera se encontraron con Daphne, la ninfa, que miraba a su hermana preocupada. Una palabra salio de su boca, Bloom levanto la vista y vio a las tres Hechiceras Antiguas que destruyeron Domino anteriormente ahora volvían por venganza. Sky intento proteger a Bloom hasta que ya no daba mas pero las Hechiceras se encargan de eliminarlo a él y a los reyes. Bloom las mira con terror, este seria su fin y ella lo sabia. Las hechiceras le lanzaron un ataque que nunca llego, pues, Bloom ya se había despertado con miedo en sus ojos y sudando.

Flora soñaba que estaba en su casa, en Linphea, con su madre, su hermana y Helio. Estaban sentados en la sala principal hablando de muchas cosas. Su madre sonreía y le decía a Flora cuanto la amaba y esperaba a que fuera feliz, su hermana jugaba con Helio que gustoso también jugaba. Flora sonreía ante tal escena pero eso se detuvo pues la tierra comenzó a sacudirse y abrirse en medio de la casa. Era una grieta tan grande y tan ancha que Helio actuó rápido y junto en un lado a Flora, su madre y su hermana mientras el estaba al otro lado de la grita. Flora gritaba su nombre y estiraba la mano esperando alcanzarlo, no quería separarse, quería que él volviera pero la grieta cada vez se hacia mas y mas ancha hasta que un terremoto hizo que por un descuido Flora cayera a lo mas profundo de la grieta mientras gritaba por ayuda. Despertó de golpe temblando con unas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Musa soñaba con un parque hermoso donde había ahí un precioso árbol de cerezos. En ese parque estaba ella, su madre y no estaba sola pues también estaba su padre. Su padre tenia una guitarra en la mano mientras estaba sentado en el pasto tocando y su madre cantando, la voz de su madre era música para los oídos de Musa y la hacia feliz estar con ella. Ambas cantaron a dúo, al terminar la canción Musa ve que su madre le susurra algo pero no alcanza a oír bien lo que dice. Una tormenta llega de improviso y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el lugar estaba destruido el árbol quemado, el pasto destrozado. Musa busca con su vista a su familia hasta encontrar a su padre de espaldas llorando frente a una lapida con un ramo de flores en su mano, Musa se acerca y ve que es la tumba de su madre. Riven que sale de la nada, se acerca a Musa y la abraza mostrando le su apoyo, Musa llora en su pecho pero luego todo desaparece... ya que Musa había despertado asustada con obvias lagrimas en sus ojos.

Tecna soñaba que estaba con Timmy. Ambos tenían una hermosa familia, dos niños un niño mayor de unos quince años y una pequeña menor de unos diez. todo parecía perfecto. Ambos trabajaban en su propia empresa de electrónicos llamada _Tecno T_. Durante un tiempo Timmy comienza a obsesionarse con el trabajo, mientras Tecna se preocupa por él. En un momento en que los niños fueron al trabajo a ver su padre, este no les presta mucha atención sin darse cuenta que los niños van a un laboratorio donde habían varios químicos. Tecna esta bastante preocupada por Timmy y lo llama pero este no contesta la llamada. En el laboratorio los niños se ponen a jugar con los químicos causando accidentalmente una explosión, en la cual la gran mayoría estaba lesionada gravemente y por suerte habían pocos muertos. Timmy y sus hijos eran del grupo de los lesionados. Tecna al enterarse corrió llorando al hospital, no podía creer lo que sucedía y no le gustaba nada. Al llegar al hospital recibió la peor noticia que pudo haber escuchado. Ella despertó asustada y nerviosa, aunque intento mantener la calma.

Layla soñaba con ese día tan esperado, ese día que tanto esperaba y ahora por fin había llegado ¡El día de su boda!. Layla caminaba por el Altar del brazo de su padre quien le comentaba lo hermosa que se veía. Podía divisar a Nabu ahí, con su esmoquin sonriendo embobado por la princesa. Al llegar al Altar Nabu sonrió y beso la mano de su futura esposa dedicándole un cumplido especial. El casamentero comenzó a dar el discurso, hasta llegar al momento de dar el "Si". Primero fue Nabu que lo dio con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro, justo en el momento en que Layla iba a darlo aparecen ellos, Ogron y los Magos del Circulo Negro. Atacaron todo a su paso, Ogron se ríe y mira a Layla dispuesta a atacarla pero Nabu se interpone en el ataque recibiendo la mayor parte. Layla corre a él llorando y rogando que no la dejara sola, que ella tenia una hermosa noticia para darle después de que ambos estuvieran casados, ella estaba embarazada y quería que Nabu estuviera con ella. Nabu sonríe débilmente ante la confesión y le dice que al menos moriría sabiendo que ella no estaría sola. Layla despierta justo en ese instante con un montón de lagrimas en los ojos e instintivamente se lleva ambas manos al vientre, aun sabiendo que solo fue un sueño.

Roxy sueña que están ella, su padre Klaus, su madre Morgana y su perro Arthur en un asado en el patio trasero de la casa. Roxy esta jugando con su perro mientras sus padres están felices mientras los veían. Klaus sonrió y le comento algo a Morgana quien asintió feliz. Roxy corrió a abrazar a sus padres mientras Arthur corría alrededor de estos, pero como siempre no todo es felicidad. El cielo se nublo, las nubes eran oscuras. Roxy alzo la vista preocupada, su padre hizo entrar a la casa. Una vez adentro un pequeño temblor se hizo presente, el techo se destruyo por completo dejando ver cuatro figuras elevadas, eran ellos, eran Ogron y los magos del Circulo Negro. Roxy se transformo y voló hasta quedar enfrente de ellos. Los magos atacaron a Roxy dejándola débil con un solo ataque, Morgana ataco a los magos pero tampoco fue efectivo. Ogron lanzo un ataque al padre de Roxy dejándolo inconsciente, Morgana ataca a los magos pero estaba vez usa todo su poder hasta caer débilmente con los ojos cerrados. Roxy veía con un poco de miedo la escena Ogron se paro enfrente de ella y le sonrió maliciosamente, Roxy retrocedió asustada y Ogros atacado dejándola tirada inconsciente. Ella se despierta asustada y temblando pero sorprendida al ver a su compañera de habitación en el mismo estado.

Por ultimo, Stella sueña que esta en el castillo, una sala especial donde la familia real solía reunirse la mayoría de las veces. Stella sonreía al ver a sus padres juntos, como siempre deseo. Ellos sonreían dejando ver su emoción de que su Princesa, su hijita, su Tesoro, su todo... estuviera feliz. Toda la habitación estaba rodeada de risas, sonrisas y amor... pero no todo lo que brilla es oro, de la nada los Reyes comienza a discutir enfrente de su hija, Stella intenta calmarlos pero no tiene éxito. La madre de Stella enojada al máximo dice esas palabras que Stella tanto odia _"NO TE QUIERO VER MAS, QUIERO EL DIVORCIO... YA NO TE AMO" _esas palabras que le causan tanto dolor a Stella seguían ahí, seguían punzando su corazón. Luna toma unas maletas y se va sin despedirse de Radius mientras que Stella estaba al borde de las lagrimas. La sala desaparece por completo, Stella se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, estaba arrodillada en el suelo mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y mantenía la cabeza escondida para que nadie viera sus lagrimas, pero claro... ¿quien vería las lagrimas si no hay nadie mas que una oscuridad? una voz hizo que Stella levantara la cabeza, era él... era Xeros. Él le sonreía de una manera que inspiraba confianza pero a la vez era una mirada malévola. Stella se asusto y miro a Xeros quien balbuceo unas palabras que ella no podía entender. Xeros se acerco a Stella y le extendió la mano, ahí entendió lo que le quiso decir_"Yo te ayudare, confía en mi"_ Stella sabia que no podía confiar en él así que no acepto la mano, cerro los ojos fuerte mente y al momento de abrirlos se dio cuenta de que había despertado... se sentó en la cama asustada, había sido una pesadilla horrible...

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno aqui otro capitulo mas... espero que les haya gustado porque a mi si. :D

**Próximamente: Recuerdos del Pasado**

por extraño que parezca nosotras también tuvimos unas pesadilla - respondió Bloom.

¿Diosa Selene? - pregunto Layla - creí que tu madre se llamaba Luna

soy Xeros - sonrió el pelinegro azulado.

soy Radius - sonrió el castaño.

Xeros ha vuelto - dijo Radius serio.

Stella no recuerda quien es el ya que usamos un hechizo - dijo Selene preocupada.

parece es su nuevo enemigo - explico Radius - saben que ese es su nombre y que vivió aquí

¿usted sabe algo que nos pueda ayudar? - pregunto Layla interrumpiendo el recuerdo.

no se quien sea y creo que nunca ha vivido nadie con ese nombre - dijo rápidamente Radius.

Faragonda dijo que había vivido aquí - dijo Tecna preocupada.

¿Papá, estas bien? - pregunto Stella preocupada.

~ Agradecimientos a:

- maria

- RoseMarie1314

- hillawinxclub5674324

- katy

- Whahabk

- Nami

- sara

Gracias chicas, sus comentarios me hacen feliz y me alegra que les gustara y que quieran seguir leyendo :D

Dejen Review (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	10. Chapter 10: Recuerdos del Pasado

Hola a todos ¿como están? espero que bien... entonces bueno seguiré subiendo los capítulos :D

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Aclaraciones:

.: Winx Club :. – Cambio de POV

.: (nombre) :. - Cambio de POV del Personaje

Los ataques que aparezcan, algunos son inventados ya que no me se los ataques de las winx, apenas me se uno o dos.

Cosas a explicar:

Energía Mágica: es como la esfera que apareció en los hechiceros de waverly place la película, esa de color amarillo solo que con los colores de las chicas

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz ~

Capitulo 10:

Recuerdos del Pasado

.: Winx Club :.

Todas las Winx ya estaban despiertas pero asustadas, cada pesadilla representaba todo a lo que ellas le temían tanto como consciente mente e inconsciente mente. Cada una temblaba, lloraba o simplemente tenia miedo. Los especialistas dormían pacíficamente en sus cuartos, pues no vivieron la misma experiencia que sus chicas.

- Bloom vio a Roxy despertarse de igual manera que ella - ¿una pesadilla?

Roxy solo asintió y la miro curiosa - ¿como lo sabes?

- yo también tuve una... - explico Bloom - aunque mas que pesadilla era algo mas...

- real - continuo Roxy cerrando los ojos y abrazándose a si misma - fue horrible... fue, fue como si todo estuviera pasando en realidad

- es verdad... - dijo Bloom para luego poner una mirada pensativa - ¿como es posible que ambas hayamos tenido unas pesadillas?

- ¿tu crees que las demás hayan tenido una pesadilla? - pregunto Roxy.

Bloom abrió la boca para responder pero escucho un golpe en su puerta, en realidad eran unos golpes que sonaban repetidamente. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Flora, Musa, Tecna y Layla.

- hola chicas... - saludo Flora - lamentamos despertarlas

- aunque yo veo que ya están despiertas - dijo Tecna caminando hasta la cama de Bloom para sentarse con ella - chicas debemos hablar de algo

- es sobre algo extraño que, extrañamente, nos paso a todas - dijo Musa caminando hasta sentarse en una silla.

- adivinare... pesadillas - dijo Roxy haciéndole espacio a Flora que se sentó junto a ella en su cama.

- si - pregunto Layla apoyándose en la pared - ¿como supieron?

- bueno, por extraño que parezca nosotras también tuvimos unas - respondió Bloom - y no eran unas cualquiera, eran unas que parecían reales

- ¿que soñaron? - pregunto Musa curiosa.

Todas las Winx contaron sus sueños, pesadillas. Cada una pudo notar una cosa en común, esas pesadillas eran sus mayores temores, luego de haber contados sus secretos hubo algo que llamo la atención de todas, era que su Princesita no estaba con ellas.

- ¿creen que aun duerma? - pregunto Layla levantando una ceja.

- eso significaría que no ha tenido una pesadilla - respondió Musa levantándose de la silla - vamos a verla

Todas las Winx salieron de la habitación para ir en busca de Stella, digamos que tuvieron algunas dificultades para llegar a la habitación de Stella ya que estaban perdidas.

- yo digo que es por aquí - dijo Flora apuntando hacia la izquierda.

- pero ya pasamos por ahí tres veces - dijo Tecna frunciendo el ceño cansada.

- hay que admitirlo estamos perdidas - dijo Musa recargándose con la pared.

- pero debemos seguir buscando - dijo Bloom con firmeza - no podemos quedarnos aquí

- estas loca, este lugar es mas grande que Alfea - dijo Chatta mirando a Bloom sorprendida.

- vamos no exageres - le dijo Digit - debemos estar cerca

- ¡TENGO UNA IDEA! - grito Chatta sonriendo.

- shhh... - le dijeron todos.

- vas a despertar a todos - la regaño Musa - lo último que queremos es que los guardias piensen que entramos sin permiso

- pero, ellos nos vieron entrar ¿no? - dijo Flora preocupada - saben quienes somos y que tenemos permiso de estar aquí

- espero que tengas razón - dijo Layla suspirando - los castillos están muy bien custodiados para proteger a la familia real, créeme

- por cierto ¿cual es tu idea Chatta? - dijo Bloom mirando a la hadita.

- es verdad, ¿por que no llaman a Stella y le dicen que estamos perdidas? - dijo Chatta con una sonrisa.

- eso seria una gran idea - dijo la pelirroja - pero no traje mi celular

- tenemos que buscar a Stella... - dijo Tecna mirando por el pasillo

- tengo una idea - dijo Layla sonriendo - Lockette eres la Pixie de los portales, que es como buscar algo así que solo debe utilizar su poder para encontrar a Stella

Lockette uso su pequeño báculo y lo giro para buscar a Stella, el báculo a punto a atrás de ellas. Las chicas se dieron la vuelta y vieron una sombra lo cual hizo que se asustaran.

- ¿que es eso? - pregunto Roxy con algo de temor.

- debe ser un monstruo feo, horrible y malo - dijo Chatta asustada.

- ¿oye que te pasa? - dijo la sombra saliendo de la oscuridad - yo soy el hada mas hermosa de todo Magix

- ¡Stella! - dijeron todas al ver a su amiga.

- ¿que hacen aquí chicas? - pregunto Amore en el hombro de Stella.

- íbamos a buscarlas - dijo Dia tranquila - pero nos perdimos

Stella solo una risita y sacudió la cabeza con la mirada agachada.

- ¿por que te ríes? - pregunto Lockette levantando una ceja mientras miraba a Stella como si fuese un bicho raro.

- bueno, es porque estaban muuuy perdidas - dijo dejando de reír - este camino da al jardín trasero

- ¿¡Qué!? - gritaron todas incrédula.

- ssshhhh... no griten - dijo Stella sonriendo - como sea, vengan

Stella guió a sus amigas a su habitación para que no tuvieran mas problemas de los que ya tenían. Al entrar en la habitación ella se sentó en la cama mientras las demás la miraban paradas, otras sentadas en el suelo y otras apoyadas contra la pared.

- por cierto ¿para qué me buscaban? - pregunto Stella sentándose en su cama.

- bueno, sucede es que nosotras tuvimos unas pesadillas horribles - explico Bloom mientras Stella se sorprendía - ¿acaso tu también tuviste una?

- si.. - el rostro de Stella cambio de sorprendido a triste - pero eso ya no importa

- ¿Stella sobre que soñaste? - pregunto Roxy curiosa.

- yo... no tiene importancia, hablemos de otra cosa - dijo ella evadiendo el tema.

- por cierto hay algo que no encaja mucho - dijo Digit con algo de sueño

- ¿qué? - pregunto Tecna mirando a la hadita.

- ¿qué hacías atrás de nosotras Stella? - pregunto Digit frunciendo el ceño.

Stella miro a Amore como si estuviera buscando ayuda para una excusa, esta mirada no paso desapercibida por las chicas - amm... yo tenia sed y baje por un poco de agua cuando un guardia me dijo que alguien se había colado al castillo así que fui con Amore a buscar a ese alguien y oímos sus voces... - la excusa se parecía muy real pero el nerviosismo de Stella evitaba que las chicas pudieran creerle, pero bueno aun así decidieron dejar ese tema para después.

- ahhh - bostezo Layla - estoy cansada

- yo también - dijo Bloom bostezando también.

- ¿qué hora es? - pregunto Musa parpadeando cansada.

Tune que estaba mas cerca de una mesita de noche miro el reloj que marcaba las dos treinta de la mañana - son las dos y media ya es muy tarde para que las jovencitas estén despiertas a esta hora

- yo tengo mucho sueño - dijo Amore acurrucándose en las piernas de Stella mientras ella la miraba con ternura.

- creo que alguien ya le gano - dijo Layla apuntando a Piff que estaba dormida en un cojín la Winx rieron al ver a la pequeña Pixie.

- ya es mejor que volvamos a nuestras habitaciones - dijo Tecna bostezando.

- si... - apoyo Musa - ¿pero cómo? ni siquiera sabemos como llegamos acá

- ¿por qué no le piden a Lockette que las lleve usando magia? - dijo Stella.

- vaya ¿quién lo diría? de bajo de todo ese cabello rubio si hay un cerebro - rió Musa.

- Musa, si no quieres dormir en la calle mejor cállate - le dijo Stella molesta y luego bostezo - es muy tarde para tus comentarios tontos

- uyy parece que a alguien le hace falta dormir mas - rió Musa para luego bostezar.

- y parece que no soy la única ¿eh? - dijo Stella riendo un poco.

- chicas hay un problema - dijo Bloom mirando a la Pixie - Lockette se ha quedado dormida

Las Winx vieron a la Hadita que dormía tranquilamente en un cojín al lado de Piff, cambien estaban Dia, Chatta, Tune y Digit - genial, se tomaron mi cama - dijo Stella suspirando en derrota.

- ¿ahora cómo volveremos a nuestras habitaciones? - pregunto Flora con sueño.

- tendrán que dormir aquí - dijo Stella mirando a las chicas.

- ¿pero cómo? solo tienes una cama - dijo la castaña - y ya esta ocupada por las Pixies

- bueno... - Stella pensó un segundo y recordó algo - es verdad, en ese armario de ahí, hay unos colchones camas sáquenlos y Tecna podrías sacar unas frazadas de ahí también

Las chicas sacaron los colchones y los acomodaron en el suelo - se ven incomodo - dijo Flora

- no te preocupes, son mas cómodos de lo que parecen - dijo Stella levantándose con cuidado para no despertar a Amore y acomodándola a la derecha en la almohada donde estaban todas las Pixies.

- ¿estás segura de que puedes dormir así? - pregunto Roxy con una muca.

- es verdad, se algo incomodo con las Pixies ahí - dijo Bloom torciendo los labios.

- no hay problema - dijo Stella acostándose - yo dormiré en la izquierda y ellas en la derecha

- ¿sabes? - dijo Musa estirándose - creo que dormiré por dos días seguidos

- pues suerte con eso bella durmiente - dijo Roxy acostándose.

Las Winx se durmieron rápido y la noche se paso tranquila sin pesadillas o cosas extrañas. A la mañana siguiente los rayos de sol golpearon las caras de las chicas obligandolas a despertar, bueno no a todas, ya que Musa aun dormía. Las chicas tomaron una almohada cada una y la golpearon para despertarla, luego de varios golpes, risas y regaños ella despertó.

Stella se ducho y vistió para luego acompañar a las chicas a sus habitaciones, de este modo después no se perderían al llegar al comedor. Luego de las chicas se arreglaran bajaron al Comedor donde encontraron al Rey Radius y los Especialistas sentados hablando de algo que parecía ser interesante. Las chicas saludaron a todos y se sentaron El Rey Radius a la cabecera, a la izquierda Stella, al lado de Stella estaba Brandon, después Timmy, Tecna, Flora y Helio. A la derecha de Radius estaba Bloom, al lado de Bloom estaba Sky, luego Riven, Musa, Layla, Nabu y Roxy.

- entonces, ¿como durmieron? - pregunto Radius a los jóvenes.

- dormimos muy bien - dijo Sky mientras las chicas se miraban preocupadas.

- nosotras también - mintió Bloom tratando de sonar convincente.

- que bueno - dijo el rey sonriendo.

- ¿que hay de ti? - pregunto Stella tratando que no notara la preocupación de las chicas.

- muy bien - respondió sonriendo.

- Majestad... - dijo un sirviente reverenciando - lamento molestarlo pero tiene una llamada de la Diosa Selene

- ¿mi madre? - pregunto confundida Stella ya que no se imaginaba que su madre llamara - que raro...

- es verdad, pero seguro quiere saber si ya llegaron - dijo Radius levantándose - enseguida vuelvo

- ¿Diosa Selene? - pregunto Layla - yo creí que tu madre se llama Luna

- no, se llama Selene pero como es la Reina de la Luna mucha gente la llama Luna - explico Stella despreocupada.

-¿pero por qué Diosa? - pregunto Nabu frunciendo el ceño-

- bueno es por una antigua historia que existe en la Luna, trata de una Diosa llamada Selene que conoció a un humano en una cueva o mas bien era un pastor, creo, como sea ,ambos se enamoraron pero él al ser humano no tenía vida eterna por lo que con el tiempo moriría. Selene negándose a que su amado la dejase le pidió a un Dios llamado Zeus que le diera la vida eterna a si podría estar para siempre con su amado y este nunca la dejaría pero por elección propia de su amado él prefirió dormir en la cueva con la condición de que solo despertaría cada vez que Selene lo iba a ver, de esa manera solo la vería a ella - contó Stella - es una historia muy vieja, mi abuela me la contó cuando era una niña. Ella me dijo que es tan vieja que ella también la escucho cuando era niña y ella decía que si alguna vez tuviera una hija la llamaría Selene

- es una historia muy bonita - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

- ¿pero qué paso con los amantes? - pregunto Flora intrigada - si tenían vida eterna, deberían estar vivos ¿no?

- bueno, nadie sabe - dijo Stella despreocupada - nadie sabe si la historia es real o no ya que nunca nadie ha visto a los amantes...

- ¿creen que la historia sea real? - pregunto Flora ilusionada con conocerlos - seria muy lindo conocerlos y ver como su amor ha vivido mucho tiempo

- ¿y sabes como se llama el amado de Selene? - pregunto Bloom de la misma manera que Flora.

- Endimión - respondió como si nada - chicas, es una historia muy vieja hay personas que dicen que ambos aun continúan amándose en un lugar muy lejano pero solo es un mito no es real...

- ¿por qué estás tan segura de eso? - pregunto Helio interesado en la conversación.

- ¿enserió te interesa? - pregunto Riven frunciendo el ceño.

- es una conversación muy interesante - se defendió él.

- yo también quiero saber mas - dijo Timmy sonriendo.

- estoy rodeado de idiotas - rodó los ojos Riven.

- no me digas que no quieres saber - dijo Sky riendo.

- es un misterio que debe ser descubierto - dijo Nabu sonriendo.

- ¿por qué? es un misterio y si lo descubres se va la magia - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

- como sea - dijo Helio tranquilo para mirar a Stella - ¿me responderías la pregunta?

- bueno porque... - no pudo seguir hablando.

- ya volví - dijo Radius de vuelta y sentándose en la cabecera - ¿de que hablaban?

- de... - intento decir Sky

- de nada, nada importante - interrumpió Stella rápidamente - oye ¿no crees que se están tardando demasiado con el desayuno?

- es verdad - dijo Radius - no es normal que se demoren tanto, iré a ver

- no, déjalo ya vendrán - dijo Stella sonriendo y así fue. Los meseros llegaron con un carrito lleno de comida, tazas, el té y muchas cosas mas. Dejaron todo en la mesa y se retiraron-

- entonce, ¿que piensan hacer hoy? - pregunto Radius sirviéndose té

- nosotros venimos a investigar sobre un nuevo enemigo - respondió Brandon tranquilo.

- un nuevo enemigo ¿eh? - dijo Radius riendo y tomando su taza de té - ustedes siempre metiendo en problemas, ¿quien es ahora?

- bueno no sabemos mucho sobre él, solo que se llama Xeros y vivió aquí - dijo Bloom. Radius escupió el té y luego tomo una servilleta para limpiarse la boca y para secar.

- papá... - dijo Stella sorprendida.

- ¿se encuentra bien señor? - pregunto Brandon preocupado.

- si, si, solo me atore un poco - dijo Radius.

- ¿seguro? - pregunto Stella incrédula y preocupada.

- si, no te preocupes - dijo Radius fingiendo una sonrisa y enseguida un recuerdo muy antiguo se le vino a la mente.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_En un lugar un tanto lejano del Reino, donde había un precioso lago que era iluminado por los rayos del sol, había un pequeño niño que estaba llorando, no tenia mas de seis años de cabello negro azulado, ojos color azules como el mar, un collar con forma de colmillo._

_- ¿que sucede? - pregunto un chico castaño de la misma edad, con ojos color ámbar y ropa formal como un Príncipe._

_- yo.. nada - dijo el pequeño desviando la mirada._

_- ¿pero cómo nada? si estas llorando - dijo el castaño preocupado - debió haber sucedido algo_

_- mi pelota cayo al lago y no se como sacarla - dijo el pequeño._

_El castaño miro la pelota en el lago y luego miro a su alrededor divisando un palo de madera lo suficientemente largo como para sacarla._

_- te ayudare a sacarla - dijo el castaño - ves ese palo, lo usaremos_

_El pelinegro azulado lo miro sorprendido - ¿de verdad?_

_- si... - Ambos chicos corrieron al palo y lo tomaron entre los dos para sacar la pelo._

_- gracias... era mi pelota favorita - dijo el pequeño - eres un buen amigo_

_- ¿amigo? - dijo el castaño sorprendido._

_- si... me ayudaste y eso te hace mi amigo - sonrió el pelinegro azulado - o... ¿acaso no quieres ser mi amigo?_

_- ¿qué? claro que quiero, es solo que... - intento decir el castaño con voz apagada._

_- ¿solo qué? - pregunto el pelinegro azulado._

_- bueno, mamá dice que tenga cuidado con las personas que conozco - explico el castaño - ya que hay gente que solo me puede buscar por interés_

_- que tontería, y nunca haría eso - dijo el pequeño._

_- ¿de verdad? - pregunto el castaño._

_- claro, a mi no me interesa el dinero - dijo el pequeño - no se puede comer, no se puede jugar con el... solo sirve para gastar en tonteras ¿entonces amigos?_

_- amigos - sonrió el castaño estrechando la mano._

_- soy Xeros - sonrió el pelinegro azulado._

_- soy Radius - sonrió el castaño._

_- vamos a jugar - ambos niños corrieron a jugar con una pelota._

_~ Fin del Flash Back ~_

- disculpe Majestad pero... ¿usted sabe algo que nos pueda ayudar? - pregunto Layla interrumpiendo el recuerdo.

- ah ¿qué? no se quien sea y creo que nunca ha vivido nadie con ese nombre - dijo rápidamente Radius - seguro que nadie ha oído hablar de él

- ¿es broma verdad? - dijo Riven un poco molesto - es imposible que hayamos venido para nada

- Riven tiene razón - dijo Timmy extrañado- hemos buscado en libros y computadoras, ¿cómo es posible que no haya información aquí?

- es cierto Faragonda dijo que había vivido aquí - dijo Tecna preocupada.

- bueno, creo que aun así debemos buscar información sobre él - dijo Bloom decidida.

- sera mejor que no pierdan su tiempo - dijo Radius un poco nervioso - estoy seguro que no hay nadie con ese nombre, además seria mejor que envés de buscar salieran a pasear, conocer un nuevo reino, comprar recuerdos para sus familias, etc

- ¿papá... estas bien? - pregunto Stella preocupada - pareces... nervioso

- no es nada - dijo Radius - si me disculpan tengo que hacer unas cosas

Radius salio del comedor ante la mirada desconcertada de todos.

- eso fue raro - dijo Roxy extrañada.

- ¿qué esperabas? es el padre de Stella - dijo Musa en broma ganándose una mirada de muerte de Stella.

- ¿chicos qué haremos ahora? - pregunto Nabu - es como empezar de cero

- creo que debemos buscar aun así - dijo Sky decidido al igual que Bloom - haremos dos grupos de cinco serán así yo, Bloom, Brandon, Stella y Roxy en uno, Musa, Layla, Nabu, Riven otro y Timmy, Tecna, Flora y Helio el último

- me parece que siempre son los mismo - dijo Musa cruzándose de brazos.

- a mi no me molesta - dijo Flora encogiéndose de hombros.

- a mi tampoco - hablo Tecna despreocupada.

- vamos, sera divertido - dijo Layla sonriendo.

- esta bien - dijo a regañadientes Musa.

- ¿por dónde comenzaremos? - dijo Riven intrigado- este lugar es muy grande y no lo conocemos

- no lo se - dijo Bloom frunciendo el ceño - Stella tu dinos por donde comenzamos

- ¿Stella? - la llamo Roxy al ver que ella parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

- _"¿y si sucedió algo malo? ¿o dijimos algo malo? ¿o tiene que ver con Xeros?"_ - pensaba Stella preocupada -_"no creo, él dijo que no lo conocía... ¿o mintió?"_

- ¡Stella! - la llamaron todos al unisonó después de varios intentos por separados.

- ah ¿qué? - reacciono Stella saliendo de sus pensamientos confundida - ¿de qué hablan?

- ay Dios, Stella concéntrate - dijo Musa golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano.

- lo siento - rió nerviosa Stella.

- mira, hablábamos de... - Bloom le comento todo a Stella que solo asentía.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Radius camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a cierta puerta con el dibujo de un sol negro y sin perilla ya que en su lugar había una marca de un sol hundido, se habría con un talismán. Frunció el ceño al ver la puerta y siguió su camino hasta la sala donde se reunían. Uso un poco de magia e hizo aparecer un holograma de la Diosa Selene, era como una vídeo llamada solo que en vez de vídeo era un holograma.

- ah Radius ¿a que debo esta llamada tuya? ya sabes considerando que hablamos hace un rato - dijo la Diosa Selene.

- Xeros ha vuelto - hablo Radius serio.

- ¿estás seguro? - pregunto Selene preocupada y sorprendida.

- eso me dijeron los chicos, tal parece es su nuevo enemigo - explico Radius - saben que ese es su nombre y que vivió aquí

- ¡Dios! ¿que les dijiste? - pidió saber la Selene sorprendida.

- que no sabia nada y que posiblemente el reino tampoco - respondió Radius encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿que hay de Stella? ¿ella...? - pregunto algo nerviosa la Reina.

- tal parece que no... - respondió Radius con un suspiro aliviado.

- si él esta de vuelta es porque hay algo que quiere - dijo Selene seria - es mejor que ellos se mantengan alejados, quien sabe de que es capaz Xeros

- es verdad - dijo Radius pensativo - solo espero que no busque a Stella

- esto es malo, Stella no recuerda quien es él ya que usamos un hechizo - dijo Selene preocupada - y eso significa que puede usar esto a su favor

- pero ellos mismos dijeron que era un enemigo - dijo Radius - es imposible que Stella haga caso a lo que dice

- eso espero - dijo Selene mordiendo su labio inferior preocupada - bueno Radius, debo irme tengo deberes que atender

- si, yo también - dijo Radius - hablaremos luego

- esta bien, cuídate - se despidió Selene.

- tu igual - dijo Radius preocupado.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Era una habitación oscura, paredes negras y una alfombra roja oscura. Una cama de dos plazas con un cobertor negro, varios muebles antiguos y un ventanal con balcón. Mirando por el ventanal estaba Xeros que miraba el sector mientras varios recuerdos se le venían a la mente.

_~ Flash Back~ _

_- vamos Radius apresúrate - dijo un joven de al menos quince años arriba de un caballo negro, tenia el cabello negro azulado, ojos azules como el mar y traía un collar de un colmillo. Su ropa era negra con azul ya que ese es el color que lo caracteriza - hagamos una carrera..._

_- ¿estás loco? no podemos - dijo un joven de la misma edad arriba de un caballo negro, tenia el cabello castaño claro, ojos color ambas, su ropa era entre color blanca y dorada - tenemos que volver, hoy es el baile de mascaras ¿recuerdas? mi madre me mata si no llego o si llego tarde_

_- cálmate amigo, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? - pregunto Xeros despreocupado._

_- ahhh ¿qué mi madre nos rete a ambos? - pregunto como si fuese obvio - además sabes que te ganare..._

_- oye eso no es verdad - dijo Xeros fingiendo enojo - bueno ya, volvamos_

_Ambos chicos pusieron se pusieron en marcha al castillo._

_- creo que hoy sera mi noche - comento Xeros con una sonrisa._

_- ¿noche de que? - pregunto confundido Radius._

_- de conocer al amor de mi vida... - __respondió Xeros con un tono obvio._

_- pero es de mascaras, todos la usaran - dijo Radius extrañado._

_- te encanta matarme la ilusión - dijo Xeros - ¿acaso no te importa conocer a una muchacha de la que te enamores, se case, vivan felices, tengan un hijo o hija?_

_- no... - respondió Radius - aun soy joven ¿no? quiero vivir mi vida libre..._

_- eres un tonto - dijo Xeros - ese es mi dicho... vivir libre_

_- no es un dicho, son dos palabras - dijo Radius como si fuese obvio._

_- es lo mismo, tu me entendiste - dijo Xeros riendo - oí por ahí que la Princesa de la Luna, Selene, vendrá al baile_

_- ¿y? - pregunto Radius bajando del caballo._

_- ¿cómo que "y"? - pregunto Xeros un poco molesto - dicen que es la Princesa mas bonita que puede existir_

_- seguro es caprichosa - dijo Radius frunciendo el ceño._

_- el amor no te pega ¿verdad? - dijo Xeros con una risa divertida._

_- acertaste - dijo Radius tranquilo._

_Ambos jóvenes entraron al castillo y caminaron a la habitación de Radius, se vistieron y se pusieron la mascara. Al bajar al salón principal, que es donde estaba el baile, ambos jóvenes saludaron a muchas personas pero como era un baile de mascaras era un poco imposible reconocer a las personas. _

_Las puertas del salón se abrieron dejando ver a la Familia de la Luna que la conformaban El Rey, La Reina y La Princesa. __La Reina de Solaría camino a saludar a la Familia de la Luna y luego se los presento a su hijo y al amigo de Príncipe._

_- Radius, ellos son la Familia de la Luna - presento la Reina de Solaría - El Rey Aaron, La Reina Aurora y su hija La Princesa Selene_

_El Príncipe al ver a la Princesa había quedado anonado con la belleza que deslumbra, no la conocía, no sabia como era, no podía ver su rostro pero aun así le parecía que era una persona hermosa. Xeros le dio un codazo a Radius haciéndolo volver a la realidad y diciendo que parece que cupido lo acaba de flechar. La Reina de Solaría le pidió a su hijo que sacara a bailar a la Princesa, lo cual el accedió._

_- es un gusto conocerlo - dijo amablemente la Princesa mientras ponía una mano en su hombro la otra tomaba una mano del Príncipe._

_- el gusto es mio - dijo Radius mientras colocaba una mano en su cintura y la otra estaba unida con la de la Princesa._

_Ambos se la pasaron conversando mientras Xeros veía con un poco de celos la escena, sinceramente él quería ser quien bailara con la Princesa. _

_El tiempo iba pasando y los tres se volvieron muy amigos, cada cierto tiempo la Princesa iba a ver a los jóvenes y cada vez que iba se la pasaba mas con Radius, haciendo que esa hermosa amistad se transformara en algo mas._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

- yo nunca tuve una oportunidad contigo - dijo Xeros al aire - pero aun así me hacía feliz verte a ti feliz aunque sea con el que una vez fue mi mejor amigo. Todo parecía ser increíble, incluso cuando eramos mayores, ustedes se casaron y tuvieron una hija... - sonrió Xeros algo misterioso - una preciosa hija, igual que su madre pero con los ojos de su padre... es una lastima que luego de un tiempo algo cambio el día en que esa pequeña traviesa se nos escapo y se fue al lado oscuro de la Luna...

- oye... - se escucho una voz molesta - ¿hablando solo de nuevo?

- no tiene nada de malo meditar un poco - Xeros cerro los ojos - ¿que sucede Icy?

- ¿cómo que "que sucede"? - pregunto aun mas molesta mas no enojada - uhg necesitamos un nuevo plan... las pesadillas funcionaron pero no les tomaron mucha importancia

- estábamos pensando en ir a atacarlas - dijo Stormy entrando a la habitación y metiéndose en la conversación.

Xeros suspiro y se dio la vuelta para ver a ambas hechiceras sin embargo aun faltaba una - ¿donde esta Darcy?

- quien sabe... - respondió Icy restando importancia - lleva desaparecida toda la mañana

- esa trama algo, yo lo se - dijo Stormy apretando los puños.

Xeros miro a Stormy y sonrió - calma Stormy, estoy seguro que sea lo que sea nos dirá luego

- necesitamos algo de entretencion - dijo Icy apoyándose con la pared - estamos un poco aburrida

- de hecho, hay algo que quiero que busquen... - dijo Xeros sonriendo maliciosamente - pero sera para mas adelante

- entonces... atacaremos a las Winx ahora - dijo Stormy sonriendo - quiero molestarlas un poco

- esta bien - dijo Xeros cerrando los ojos y volteando la cabeza al ventanal - que tengan suerte... pero no las lastimen demasiado

Ambas Hechiceras lo vieron extrañadas ¿de cuando aquí un hechicero protege a sus enemigos? dejaron de darle importancia y salieron de la habitación en busca de las Winx.

Continuara...

* * *

OLAA! MUNDO ¿saben? no puedo creer mi suerte ¬¬ ayer estuve escribiendo este capitulo como hasta las 4 de la mñn pero accidental mente se me borro todo... ¿pueden creerlo? tuve que reescribir, no me quedo tan igual al que tenia escrito pero se parecen harto, ¡hasta podrian ser gemelos! kasjsakjs y eso que solo hablo del capitulo...

bueno parece que los capítulos me están quedando algo largo ¿no? a eso le llamo buena suerte, OH una cosa mas... sobre la historia de Selene y Endimión yo la busque en Internet por la mitología griega (wikipedia y otras paginas) me pareció muy bonita la historia y decidí ponerla, para la madre de Stella... es que Selene me gusta mas que Luna así que le puse así, significa que van a ver personas que la llamen Luna y otras Selene... pro son la misma persona

Bueno aqui otro capitulo mas... espero que les haya gustado porque a mi si. :D

**Próximamente: Siempre Juntos**

¡Princesa Stella! - gritaba un hombre acercándose agitado - Princesa ha ocurrido algo horrible

un día, un día ¿es mucho pedir? - pregunto Brandon molesto.

pero miren que tenemos aquí - dijo Icy riendo malvadamente - tres haditas

_"esta vez no ganaras Stellita_" - pensaba Darcy - _"no dejare que me vuelvas a vencer"_

¡STELLA! - gritaba Brandon tratando de soltarse del ataque de Darcy.

es un hechizo que drena la energía, si en veinticuatro horas el hechizo no se detiene ella... - dijo Selene.

¿Flor de Cristal? - pregunto sorprendida Flora.

si toca la flor directamente se volverá de cristal - dijo Timmy serio.

¿que es eso? - preguntaron las Pixies asustadas.

vamos a estar juntos siempre ¿verdad? - pregunto Stella acurrucada en su pecho.

parece hechizado - respondió Sky mirando a Brandon.

Agradecimientos a mis lectoras favoritas :D :

- maria

- RoseMarie1314

- hillawinxclub5674324

- katy

- Whahabk

- Nami

- sara

Gracias chicas, sus comentarios me hacen feliz y me alegra que les gustara y que quieran seguir leyendo :D

Dejen Review (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	11. Chapter 11: Siempre Juntos

Hola a todos ¿como están? espero que bien... entonces bueno seguiré subiendo los capítulos :D

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Aclaraciones:

.: Winx Club :. – Cambio de POV

.: (nombre) :. - Cambio de POV del Personaje

Los ataques que aparezcan, algunos son inventados ya que no me se los ataques de las winx, apenas me se uno o dos.

- Cosas a explicar:

Energía Mágica: es como la esfera que apareció en los hechiceros de waverly place la película, esa de color amarillo solo que con los colores de las chicas

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz ~

Capitulo 11:

Siempre Juntos

.: Winx Club :.

- ya me aburrí... - decía Stella mientras arrastraba los pies por las calles de Solaría - llevamos buscando por dos horas, es obvio que nadie tiene información

- Bloom suspiro en derrota mientras se detenía - por desgracia tiene razón, mejor sera que volvamos al castillo

- esta bien - dijeron Brandon, Sky y Roxy al unisonó.

- llamare a los demás... - Sky saco su celular cuando.

- ¡Princesa! ¡Princesa! ¡Princesa! - gritaba un habitante que venia corriendo.

- ¿que sucede? - pregunto Roxy curiosa y preocupada al ver el estado del hombre que había aparecido frente a ellos de la nada.

- que extraño... - dijo Brandon levantando una ceja- tres princesas, un rey y un escudero, que increíble

- Brandon ahora no - dijo Sky serio.

- ¡Princesa Stella! - gritaba el hombre acercándose agitado - Princesa ha ocurrido algo horrible

- ¡Oh no! no me digas que las tiendas de ropa cerraron para siempre - dijo Stella preocupada y algo alterada.

- ¡Stella! - regañaron todos por semejante idea.

- ¿como puedes pensar en eso? - pregunto Roxy sorprendida - es obvio que no ha sucedido

- ¿que sucede? - pregunto Bloom mirando al hombre.

- unas hechiceras han a parecido y están atacando el Lago del Sol - dijo el hombre preocupado.

- ¿¡QUE!? - grito Stella sorprendida.

- un día, un día ¿es mucho pedir? - pregunto Brandon molesto.

- eso parece - dijo Sky de igual manera.

- chicos, dejen de hablar y vamos - dijo Bloom decidida a detener a las hechiceras mencionadas, sabiendo que podría tratarse de las Trix - ¡Winx Believix!

- ¡Winx Believix! - dijo Stella transformándose - llamen a los demás

- ¡Winx Believix! - se transformo Roxy.

- ¿por donde queda el Lago del Sol? - pregunto Bloom elevandonse al cielo.

- vengan - dijo Stella tranquila - chicos ustedes vayan con los demás y llévenlos al bosque por el lado norte

- enseguida - dijeron Sky y Brandon al unisono.

Las tres hadas volaron hacia donde les indico Stella y vieron a las Trix atacando a algunos habitantes que estaban pasando el día. Icy iba a atacar a una pequeña de cinco años que estaba arrodillada llorando, pues tenia miedo. Bloom voló hacia la pequeña y uso su Escudo Llameante para proteger a la pequeña antes de que el ataque le hiciera daño.

- pero miren que tenemos aquí - dijo Icy riendo malvadamente - tres haditas

- y nosotras encontramos dos hechiceras - dijo Stella mirando a Icy y Stormy - esto sera fácil

- sueña rubia - dijo Stormy creando unas Esferas de Energía y lanzandola a Stella. Ella se protegió con el Escudo Solar y luego lanzo un Rayo de Sol, que -consistía a que un rayo del sol cayera y electrocutara _(por decirlo así)_ a su rival.

- ¡Rubia tonta! - grito enojada Stormy - estas me las pagaras... ¡Rayo Eléctrico!

- ¡Escudo Solar! - se protegió Stella mientras se quejaba - yo no soy una rubia tonta...

- ¡Furia Animal! - Roxy estiro las manos y un Tigre de color verde como si fuese humo apareció y golpe a Icy que se quejo y lanzo unos Dardos de Hielo.

- ¡Cuidado Roxy! - le grito Bloom preocupada.

- ¡Rayo Lunar! - un rayo plateado salio de la mano derecha de Stella y golpeo los Dardos de Hielo que envió Icy. Bloom y Roxy miraron a Stella un poco - sorprendidas, pues ellas no sabían que su amiga podía usar los poderes de la Luna.

- ¿de cuando aquí puedes usar los poderes de la Luna? - pregunto Bloom acercándose con Roxy.

- bueno, desde ayer - dijo Stella sonriendo - ¿a que es genial?

- si... - dijo Roxy sonriendo.

- tu también has mejorado - dijo Stella sonriendo.

- gracias - agradeció Roxy.

- oigan, ¿se olvidan de nosotras? - pregunto Stormy molesta por ser ignorada.

- ¡Bola de Hielo! - Icy lanzo una bola demasiado grande que podría noquear a las tres hadas si se recibía directo.

- ¡Pantalla Plasma! - una pantalla rosada clara se puso enfrente a las chicas evitando así, que la Bola de Hielo las noqueara de un solo golpe. Icy gruño al ver -al resto de las Winx.

- chicas... - dijeron las tres hadas al ver a sus amigas.

- esperamos que tengan espacio para nosotras - dijo Musa sonriendo.

- y nosotros - dijeron los especialistas con sus espadas.

- ¿crees que podamos con ellas? - pregunto Stormy a Icy susurrándole algo curiosa.

- no lo se... - dijo Icy frunciendo el ceño - podríamos si fuéramos tres pero...

- ¿donde estará esta gótica? - pregunto enojada Stormy sin embargo solo hablaba bajito solo para que Icy escuchara.

- juro que cuando la vea, no me voy a controlar - dijo Icy enojada también.

- ¿entonces que hacemos? - pregunto Stormy.

- un ejercito de criaturas de rayos y hielo... - Stormy asintió y ambas con un movimiento de mano hicieron aparecer un ejercito de criaturas que se pusieron a -pelear con los especialistas y algunas de las Winx.

- ¡Raíz de Árbol! - la raíz se levanto de sueño y amarro a varias criaturas.

- son demasiadas - comento Tecna - ¡Pared Digital!

- ¡Ondas Sonoras! - lanzo su ataque Musa.

Las Winx se juntaron en un grupo junto con los Especialistas, mientras ambas hechiceras se juntaron y se pararon enfrente de ellas. Aun quedaban muchas criaturas y las Winx ya se habían cansado un poco.

- ¡Sombra Peligrosa! - una sombra salio y agarro a todos mientras evitaba que todos se pudieran mover. Una de las sombras no se quedo quieta, era la que sostenía a Stella. La sombra la lanzo un poco mas al frente de las Trix, golpeándola fuertemente en el suelo. Stella levanto la mirada para ver que enfrente de ella estaba Darcy y atrás de Darcy estaban Icy y Stormy.

- ¿donde estabas? - pregunto molesta Stormy - te desapareciste toda la mañana

Darcy no respondió, seguía mirando a Stella fijamente y seria - _"esta vez no ganaras Stellita_" - pensaba Darcy - _"no dejare que me vuelvas a vencer"_

Stella no se levanto y mucho menos hizo algún movimiento ya que no sabia que tenia planeado Darcy. La hechicera dio un paso a tras y estiro ambas manos hacia Stella mientras recitaba un hechizo y de sus manos aparecía un aura morada oscura, casi negra.

_La noche es oscura, la sangre es roja,_

_El sol ilumina, La luna te cuida_

_te invoco poderoso Dios del Terror,_

_Dios del Infierno... En tu nombre invoco este_

_poderoso hechizo, Hades préstame el poder para_

_acabar con el enemigo que me atormenta... ¡Shadow Of Hell!_

Stella miro a Darcy lanzar el hechizo hacia ella, luego de que aquel hechizo la golpeo todo se había nublado, se sentía cansada y lo único que podía escuchar era la voz de su novio llamándola desesperado. Sus ojos se volvieron cansados, sentía una presión en su pecho, su respiración se volvió agitada y además de que sus ojos se volvían opaco. Miro a Darcy que le sonreía victoriosa y maliciosamente, todo comenzó a volverse negro hasta que cerro los ojos y cayo desmayada.

- ¡STELLA! - gritaba Brandon tratando de soltarse del ataque de Darcy, cosa que no conseguía mucho - ¡STELLA! ¡DIOS STELLA! ¿¡QUE SUCEDE!? ¡STELLA! ¿¡QUE LE HICISTE!?

Darcy no respondió solo seguía mirando a Stella con la misma mirada y sonrisa siniestras de unos minutos. Brandon sentía que la ira lo dominaba, se movía y movía, trabaja de liberarse por todos los medios pero no podía.

- ¿¡QUE LE HICISTE!? - grito desesperado y enojado. Darcy camino hasta Stella y con una mano le tomo la cara.

- que descanses Princesita... - susurro sonriendo enojada e ignorando a Brandon.

Brandon miraba enojado a Darcy pero luego toda la furia que sentía se estaba esfumando, pues ya no sabia que mas hacer. Una lagrima traicionera corrió por su rostro. Agacho la cabeza mirando al suelo mientras los demás miraban preocupados y enojados por lo sucedido, también la impotencia en todos era grande y notoria.

- por favor Darcy... - susurro Brandon - ¿que le hiciste?

Darcy levanto la mirada y vio a Brandon. Lo miro fijamente al tiempo en que las sombras desaparecieron liberando a todos y Darcy desapareció en el aire. Brandon luego de ser liberado corrió a Stella y trato de despertarla sin existo alguno. Tecna reviso su pulso el cual era un algo débil pero aun seguía latiendo. Todos miraban preocupados mientras Brandon trataba por todos lo medios posibles despertarlas pero no podía, por mas que lo intentaba no podía.

- ¡Por favor Stella! ¡Despierta! ¡Abre los ojos! - le decía desesperado Brandon y con lagrimas en los ojos - Stella...

- hay que llevarla al castillo - dijo Bloom preocupada - el Rey podría saber que ocurrió y hasta ayudarla

Brandon miro a Bloom preocupado y triste, tomo a Stella en los brazos y corrió al castillo. Les costo un poco entrar sin que los guardias hicieran demasiadas preguntas pero lo lograron.

- ¡Princesa! - dijo un joven que tenia una armadura de plata con dorado y tenia el símbolo del sol en la espalda. Tenia un cinturón con una espada y no traía nada para protegerse en la cabeza, si no que tenia un gorro que venia con la ropa debajo de la armadura _(N/A: Como la de Peter en Narnia pero sin el casco)_ - ¿que sucedió? ¿que le hicieron?

- nosotros nada - dijo Musa rápidamente defendiéndolos - las Trix nos atacaron y una le lanzo un hechizo a Stella

- ¿podrías llamar al Rey y avisarle? - pregunto Tecna aparentando estar tranquila cuando la verdad era que estaba nerviosa - nosotros iremos a la habitación de Stella

- no se preocupen - el joven corrió en busca del Rey mientras los demás llevaron a Stella a su cuarto pero al no conocer el castillo andaban un poco perdidos, por suerte se toparon con una mucama que los guió a la habitación.

- haré un poco de té de hierba - dijo la mucama saliendo de la habitación - podrá ayudar en algo y a ustedes también

- Stella, por favor despierta - decía Brandon tomando una mano de Stella y besándola - por favor, te necesito

- Brandon... - lo llamo Sky sentado en una silla - tranquilízate, va ha estar bien

- no puedo - susurraba triste y mirando la cama para luego mirar el rostro de Stella - no puedo... quiero verla abrir los ojos, quiero ver esos hermosos ojos llenos de felicidad, esa tierna sonrisa que me da, quiero oír su risa que es como música para mis oído, quiero oírla reclamar cuando esta aburrida, quiero ver brillar sus ojos cuando me ve a mi o un vestido que tanto desea, quiero oírla decir mi nombre, quiero oírla decir esas dos palabras que le causan alegría a mi corazón, solo quiero que despierte y me diga que esta bien

Todos se miraban preocupados no solo por Stella si no por como estaba Brandon. No sabía que tan malo era el ataque que uso Darcy por lo que no podían hacer mas que preocuparse por ella en lo que esperaban al Rey Radius y que Tecna encontrara algo en Internet, cosa que se veía imposible.

- Te Amo Stella... te necesito aquí, conmigo... por favor despierta - decía Brandon con lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver al Rey con un rostro serio pero preocupado, era una mezcla de ambos. Tal parece que había oído todo lo que Brandon decía y eso le hacia feliz aunque no lo demostraba, se acerco a su hija mientras Brandon retrocedía, le acaricio el cabello y frunció el ceño. De su hija se desprendía una energía oscura muy fuerte, preocupado se levanto y llamo a un sirviente ordenando que le digan a la Diosa Selene que viniera de inmediato pues había una emergencia. Los chicos al oír eso se preocuparon mas y miraron a Stella.

- no es posible - susurro el Rey aunque fue lo bastante audible para que todos escucharan.

- ¿que sucede? - pregunto Nabu preocupado.

Radius no respondió a los pocos minutos una luz platinada se hizo presente en la habitación obligando a todos a cerrar los ojos, de la luz una figura se pudo divisar era de la Diosa Selene que se encontraba ahí. Todos la miraron sorprendidos, pues no conocían en persona a la madre de Stella solo sabían su nombre.

- Alteza - dijo Amore sonriendo, se encontraba al lado de Stella.

- Amore... - dijo La Reina luego volteo a ver a su hija acostada en la cama, se notaba pálida y débil. Ella al igual que Radius pudo sentir la energía oscura que desprendía su cuerpo.

- le esta drenando la energía - dijo preocupada y algo asustada la Reina - ¿como paso?

Radius miro a los chicos esperando la respuesta - nosotros peleábamos con las Trix que atacaron cerca de un lago, Darcy apareció y le lanzo un hechizo - respondió Flora preocupada.

- ¿que clase de hechizo? - pregunto Radius preocupado.

- no sabemos... - respondió Bloom - pero nombro a Hades

- creo que dijo _Shadow of Hell_ - dijo Layla recordando ese nombre - creo que es el nombre del hechizo

Selene miro asustada y nerviosa - no, no es verdad

- Selene... - dijo Radius preocupado - ¿qu-que es ese hechizo?

- es un hechizo que drena la energía, si en veinticuatro horas el hechizo no se detiene ella... - Selene no quiso terminar la oración, el solo pensar lo que le podría pasar a su hija la abrieron los ojos, no era necesario ser un genio para saber cual era la palabra que Selene no dijo

- e-eso... eso no puede ser - dijo Bloom preocupada y asustada.

- debe haber un contra hechizo - dijo Brandon alterado pero no gritaba - no puede... ella no puede...

- tranquilo - dijo Selene sentándose en la cama con su hija mientras le acariciaba el pelo - ...existe una cura, pero es muy peligroso el camino para obtenerlo

- dígame, Alteza, Majestad, Diosa, señorita como quiera que le diga - dijo Brandon Alterado - ¿cual es la cura? yo la buscare, correré todos los riesgo que me encuentre pero por favor... dígame cual es

Selene y Radius se miraron, la verdad es que no estaban muy seguros de si seria buena idea que ellos fuera a buscar la cura ya que es muy peligroso, pero necesitaban esa cura muy urgente.

- Brandon tiene razón - dijo Sky con voz firme - yo iré con él, ambos iremos a buscar la cura

- no... - dijo Helio tranquilo - yo también

- cuenten conmigo - dijo Timmy sonriendo.

- y conmigo - sonrío Nabu.

- una misión ¿eh? - dijo Riven sonriendo - yo también iré

- si ustedes van iremos con ustedes - dijo Bloom tranquila - Stella es nuestra amiga también y ahora nos necesita

- cuando un amigo esta en aprietos... - dijo Flora sonriendo.

- las Winx van a ayudar - siguió Tecna sonriendo.

- Stella me ayudo a encontrar a Nabu, a quejas pero lo hizo - dijo Layla sonriendo - ahora yo la ayudare, además es nuestra amiga

- en ese caso iremos todos - dijo Timmy asintiendo con la cabeza.

Radius y Selene sonrieron. Selene hizo aparecer un mapa mágico que tenia un lugar encerrado en un circulo rojo, Timmy miro el mapa y vio el circulo dibujado en medio del océano, pensó que probablemente estaba a lo mas profundo del mar ya que no había nada mas que agua en aquel circulo.

- ¿que es esto? - pregunto Timmy confundido.

- es el mapa de donde hallar la cura - dijo Selene. Todos miraron el mapa y fruncieron el ceño

- ¿esta de broma?, aquí no hay nada mas que agua encerrado en un circulo rojo - dijo Riven extrañado - además que es a lo mas profundo, moriríamos si -intentáramos bucear ahí

- no hay que bucear - dijo Selene negando con la cabeza - la cura es una Flor de Cristal

- ¿Flor de Cristal? - pregunto sorprendida Flora.

- ¿la conoces? - pregunto Brandon esperanzado.

- solo por las historias - dijo Flora sonriendo incrédula - es una flor con el poder de sanar cualquier hechizo que pueda quitarle la vida a una persona. Dicen que solo es un mito ya que nadie la ha encontrado nunca

- exacto, es una flor para sanar un Hechizo de Muerte mientras este aun esta causando efecto - dijo Selene seria - la razón por la que nadie la ha encontrado antes es porque esta en una pequeña isla escondida a la cual la llaman la Isla Secreta. Para llegar a la isla solo tienen que usar el mapa pero tengan cuidado de no perderse, los peligros que enfrentaran están en la isla

- yo les prestare el armamento necesario una nave, armas, comunicadores, todo lo que vayan a necesitar - dijo Radius serio - pero tengan cuidado esa isla es muy peligrosa

- ¿cuantas flores de esas hay? - pregunto Bloom seria.

- una - dijeron ambos reyes serios.

- una vez que esta es cortada enseguida brota otra pero cada flor demora un año en crecer ya que los poderes de esta demoran mucho en recargarse - dijo Radius serio.

- sobre todo chicos - con un movimiento de mano de Selene unas gafas oscuras aparecieron - deben usarlas para no caer en el hechizo. Es el principal problema de la isla, por nada en el mundo deben quitárselas

- tengan cuidado - dijo Radius mirando a cada uno de los jovenes frente a él.

- no se preocupe señor - dijo Brandon olvidando por completo la posición del padre de Stella - prometo que traeré la cura lo mas pronto posible

- ustedes se quedaran aquí - dijo Roxy a las Pixies - puede ser peligroso

- pero queremos ir... - dijo Chatta mirando a las chicas decidida.

- yo no, no quiero ni iré - hablo Amore mirando a Stella - me quedare con ella

Las Pixies suspiraron, aun seguían empeñadas en ir así que las Winx aceptaron. Radius llamo a un sirviente y le pidió que llevara a los chicos a la sala de armas. Brandon antes de salir se despidió de Stella prometiendo que volverá con la cura y no la dejara sola nunca mas.

- se nota que la ama de corazón - comento Selene sonriendo - supongo que eso no te gusta demasiado verdad

- es mi niñita, es normal que odie cuando alguien trata de quitármela - dijo celoso Radius mientras Selene solo soltaba una risita - ¿de que te ríes?

- de ti, estas celoso del novio de tu hija - dijo Selene sonriendo - no tienes de que preocuparte ¿sabes?

Radius no respondió y miro tiernamente a su hija - ¿has pensado en que sucederá después?

- ¿sobre lo de ser Reina?... si - respondió Selene - si ella quiere casarse con un escudero yo no pondré objeción, quiero que se case con alguien a quien ama

- tienes razón, lo único que quiero es que sea feliz con quien ama, aun cuando ese sea un chico ordinario - dijo Radius sonriendo. Amore los veía a ambos con una sonrisa sincera en los labios, le hacia feliz escuchar eso y lo mas probable es que a Stella también - bien iré a entregar los armamentos a los chicos, esta misión requerida de todo

Radius salio de la habitación y fue a ver a los chicos. todos estaban admirando la sala de Armas, era increíblemente grande, armas por doquier, armaduras increíbles había de todo.

Los especialistas no pidieron espadas o escudos ya que tenían las suyas pero Radius insistió por si acaso, también les presto una nave tan grande como la de ellos. Les entrego unos relojes de muñeca que marcaba diez horas e iba retrocediendo, era el tiempo que tenían y debían volver antes de que el contador llegue a cero. Radius les recordó que por nada en el mundo se quitaran los lentes ya que eso les jugaría en su contra. Luego de recibir todas las indicaciones los chicos se emprendieron su misión a la Isla Secreta.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

- bien, según el mapa debemos ir a la izquierda - dijo Timmy viendo el mapa.

Sky piloteaba la nave con dirección al mar. Hace poco que iban en ella y aun faltaba para llegar a la isla. No conocían los peligros a los que se enfrentarían pero estarían preparados para ellos, nada los detendría para salvar a su amiga.

- vaya, la vista es estupenda - dijo Layla mirando por la ventana,

- es verdad - dijo Musa sonriendo - oigan ¿que es eso?

Por la ventana se veía una espesa niebla que trataba de ocultar algo. Timmy reviso el mapa y sonrió - es la Isla Secreta

Sky llevo la nave hasta abajo hasta aterrizarla - bien colóquense los lentes oscuros - todos lo hicieron, incluyendo las Pixies, luego salieron de la nave y observaron bien la isla. Tenia mucho verde, tierra, arboles extraños, arbustos raros, flores muy bonitas y únicas, también en vez de piedras habían fragmentos de cristal muy chiquititos y escasos.

- veamos, según las instrucciones del Rey debemos seguir los fragmentos de cristal para llegar a la flor - dijo Timmy mirando su alrededor.

- pero son muy escasos - dijo Flora mirando el suelo - no llegaremos así

- eso es porque estamos lejos - explico Tecna tomando un fragmento de cristal - debemos seguirlos hasta encontrar un lugar que este lleno de cristales

- no puede ser - dijo Brandon molesto y sorprendido.

- ¿que sucede? - pregunto Helio curioso.

- solo nos quedan siete horas horas - dijo Brandon mirando el cronometro.

- ¿que? - dijeron todos mirando sus cronómetros.

- eso es imposible, no tardamos mas de una hora en llegar - dijo Riven incrédulo.

Tecna saco un artefacto con el cual investigo la isla - es por la isla, el tiempo avanza mas rápido

- eso significa que aun tenemos todas nuestras horas ¿no? - pregunto Nabu un tanto nervioso.

- no lo se, no lo creo - dijo Tecna preocupada - pero sera mejor que empecemos a buscar la Flor

- ¿pero como? - pregunto Roxy preocupada.

- que Lockette use su magia para encontrarla - dijo Layla mirando a la hadita.

- pero nunca la he visto, no se como es - dijo Lockette negando con la cabeza.

- espero que esto sirva - Tecna hizo aparecer un holograma de su mano con forma de flor de cristal - lo encontré en Internet pero nadie sabe si es esa

Lockette saco su mini báculo y se concentro, este comenzó a girar descontrolado hasta detenerse al frente de ellos - es por allá

- bien vamos... - dijo Bloom. Caminaron por dos horas y ya estaban cansados.

- este lugar es aburrido... - dijo Riven - creí que estaba lleno de peligros

- es verdad - dijo Brandon mirando su alrededor - este lugar parece desolado

- escucharon eso ¿que fue? - pregunto Tune preocupada tras haber oído un gruñido.

- ahh ¿mi estomago gruñendo? - pregunto irónicamente Musa - seguro alguien de nosotros tiene hambre

- es verdad - apoyo Flora - no hemos comido nada desde esta mañana

- pero... - intento decir Tune.

- Tune no es nada - dijo Chatta despreocupada - las chicas tienen razón

- eso espero - dijo Tune dándose la vuelta, entre los arbustos pudo divisar un par de ojos amarillos que la asustaron tanto que voló lo mas rápido hasta las chicas y choco con Bloom.

- ¿estas bien? - pregunto Bloom al ver a Tune asustada.

- no, no... vi algo - dijo Tune asustada - eran unos ojos amarillos

- ¿ojos amarillos? - pregunto Helio dando la vuelta - yo no veo nada

- pero yo... - intento decir Tune.

- no hay nada - dijo Riven sonriendo - no te asustes

- él tiene razón - dijo Nabu sonriendo para tranquilizarla - además si algo se aparece, nosotros las protegeremos

Tune sonrió un poco mas tranquila y se poso en la cabeza de Musa.

- de verdad tiene miedo ¿no es así? - pregunto Dia a Roxy que solo asintió.

Los chicos caminaron unos treinta minutos mas y llegaron a una parte de la isla que estaba cubierta de Cristal exageradamente. Los arboles, los arbustos, las lianas, la tierra todo era de cristal.

Los chicos dieron pasos cuidado hasta entrar donde en el centro del lugar había una Rosa de Cristal muy hermosa. Un poco mas al fondo había una cueva de la cual solo había oscuridad. Brandon se acerco con cuidado para cortar la flor.

- espera Brandon - dijo Timmy - no puedes tocar la flor

- ¿por qué no? - pregunto Sky confundido.

- si toca la flor directamente se volverá de cristal - dijo Timmy serio.

- en otras palabras es como si se congelara ¿no? - dijo Tecna mirando a Timmy.

- así es - asintió Timmy - y no solo eso, también puede que la flor se rompa ya que al mas mínimo golpe se romperá enseguida por ser de cristal

- ¿entonces como la sacara? - pregunto Musa preocupada.

- sugiero que use unos guantes - dijo Timmy torciendo los labios - unos que te cubran toda la mano, incluso los dedos

- ¿por que no dijiste eso antes? - pregunto molesto Brandon - ¿de donde saco guantes?

- ten - Flora entrego una bufanda que traía puesta - tal vez si la envuelven en la bufanda no suceda nada ya que no la estas tocando directamente

- ¿pero como la tomara? - pregunto Dia _(Daya)_

- puede doblarla y envolverla - dijo Digit sonriendo - así no tendrá que tocarla pero tienes que tener mucho cuidado

Brandon doblo la bufanda y camino hasta la Flor de Cristal con cuidado la envolvió y la saco del suelo. Se quedo parado un rato mientras la observaba sonriendo pero para su mala suerte un ruido se volvió a escuchar pero este salia de la cueva. Levanto la vista para ver un par de ojos amarillos que miraban con enojo, retrocedió unos pasos atrás y una criatura grande salio de la cueva. Era un ser alado, parado en cuatro patas, tenia una cola larga que terminaba en punta. Su cara era grande y en la frente tenia un cuerno blanco que, tenia unos dientes muy filosos como navajas y también tenia un collar con forma de un talismán. La criatura era un poco similar a un dragón pero había algo que lo diferenciaba a un dragón y era que tenia membranas en ambas patas, tal parecía que esta criatura podía nadar ya que también tenia agallas pero estaban cerradas. Media unos diez metros de altura y veinte de largo, era de color blanco con azul.

- ¿que es eso? - preguntaron las Pixies asustadas.

- no lo se - dijo Bloom preocupada - pero sera mejor irnos de aquí

- ¡BRANDON! - le grito Helio - ¡TEN CUIDADO CON LA FLOR! ¡VEN AHORA!

Brandon miro a la criatura y corrió a donde estaban sus amigos que una vez que se juntaron todos corrieron lejos. La criatura siguió a los chicos por todos lados hasta llegar a un acantilado tan alto que no se podía ni ver el fondo. La criatura se acerco un poco a los chicos y lanzo un gruñido al aire, varias aves que estaban posadas en los arboles arrancaron al escuchar a la criatura. Unos tigres color rojo y amarillos se aparecieron por cada esquina como si fuesen a capturar a su presa. Los chicos no podían seguir mas ya que si daban un paso hacia atrás caerían y si daban cualquier paso enfrente ellos los atacarían.

- hay que transformarnos - dijo Bloom decidida.

- ¡Winx Believix! - todas se transformaron. Las criaturas retrocedieron un poco pero luego volvieron a acercarse. Cada Winx tomo a un especialista y lo elevaron mientras arrancaban. Los tigres no las pudieron seguir pero la otra criatura uso sus alas y las siguió.

- miren - apunto Riven que era llevado por Musa - allí hay hartos arboles escondamonos ahí - Las Winx bajaron con los chicos y se escondieron en los arbustos.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Solo veía oscuridad, no había ningún rastro de luz. Miraba a todo mi alrededor pero no vi a ninguna persona, me senté en el suelo arrodillada mientras sentía algunas lagrimas que amenazaban por salir, ¿acaso estaba sola? bueno eso era obvio ¿no? pero, ¿estaré aquí para siempre? ¿acaso nadie me quiere? ¿como sucedió esto?

Pude oír una voz llamándome desesperada mente, me pedía que despierte y no lo dejara solo. No pude identificar al dueño de la voz pero si que era hombre. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse si le importaba a alguien, alguien me pide desesperado que no lo abandone. Quiero responderle pero no puedo, quiero verlo pero no puedo, quiero abrazarlo pero no puedo... no puedo hacer nada. La voz se callo, ya no oía nada... mi corazón se tranquilizo y todo era como empezó, yo en la oscuridad sin nadie que me llame.

Otra voz se escucho retumbar por todos lados, una que me pedía a lagrimas que despertara, era una voz dulce, tierna, amorosa, bella... era conocida para mi, muy conocida, ¿acaso es... mi madre? no, no podía ser ella ¿o si?. La voz no dejaba de sonar, un rayo de luz apareció enfrente de mi. De ahí venia esa hermosa voz, cada vez se hacia mas clara hasta que la pude identificar... Amore. Era ella, no tenia ninguna duda, Amore me estaba llamando... mi Pixie, seguro estaba asustada o estaba triste, pues así puedo oír su voz.

Me levante y camine hasta la luz pero esta solo se alejaba mas y mas. Corrí tras ella pero seguía alejándose, le grite que se detuviera pero desapareció junto con la voz de Amore. Otra vez estaba sola pero luego oí una risa malvada, el rostro de una hechicera se me apareció enseguida.

- Darcy... - dije enojada entre dientes. Mire a mi alrededor pero no la vi. Estaba sola, yo estaba hundida en la soledad, hundida en mi soledad. Ese lugar es donde me encuentro.

Caí de rodillas llorando, quiero ver a mi padre, a mi madre, a mi novio, a mi Pixie, a mis amigos... quiero verlos a todos pero no se como puedo salir de aquí. Tenia mucho miedo pero luego volví a oír su voz, esa voz masculina que oí primero solo que esta vez si pude identificarla... era Brandon, mi Brandon. Me decía que todo estaría bien y que buscaría la forma de sacarme de aquí, también me decía que me amaba.

No se si estoy en un sueño o esta es la realidad pero si de algo estoy segura es de que debía confiar en Brandon, se que el me ayudara. Ya solo me queda desear que el pueda sacarme de esta pesadilla... confió en él.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

- debemos volver... - dijo Sky en un susurro - solo quedan cuatro horas con quince minutos

- pero aun nos queda tiempo, debemos enfrentarnos a la criatura - dijo Riven apretando los puños.

- Riven tenemos que salir de aquí - le susurro Helio

Brandon se dio la vuelta y se paralizo un poco, frente a él estaba ella. Ella que le quita el sueño, ella que con solo sonreír hace que su corazón lata a mil por hora, ella que con cada beso y cada caricia lo vuelve loco, ella que le roba cada suspiro, ella la chica de sus sueños, la dueña de su corazón.

Sky se dio la vuelta para encontrar unos lentes tirados, preocupado miro a sus amigos todos usaban los lentes a excepción de alguien que no estaba. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Brandon parado sorprendido y sonriendo como bobo sin los lentes.

- Brandon, dijeron que no hay que quitarse los lentes - lo regaño Sky - pontelos rápido

Brandon no respondió ya que seguía mirando a esa persona. Sky miro en dirección y no vio nada - ¿que sucede? - pregunto Bloom confundida.

- no lo se, parece hechizado - respondió Sky. Tecna examino a Brandon con su computadora y no encontró nada malo en él.

- no tiene nada - dijo Tecna preocupada - no hay ningún hechizo

Brandon seguía mirando a la dueña de su corazón embobado. Ella le sonreía enamorada y reía como tonta enamorada, se dio la vuelta y corrió lejos mientras le decía que la siguiera.

- no, espera... - estiro la mano y la siguió - ¡Stella!

- ¿Stella? - dijeron todos extrañados, pues Stella no estaba con ellos. Siguieron a Brandon que se encontraba caminando hasta el acantilado en donde habían estado ellos.

Brandon no veía el acantilado solo veía a Stella ahí parada sonriendo, estaba en un hermoso jardín de rosas. Iba a dar un paso mas para acercarse a ella pero Sky lo tomo del brazo y lo tiro hacia atrás poniéndole los lentes.

El jardín se esfumo junto con Stella, delante de él estaba el acantilado. Si hubiese dado ese paso seguro caía por el. Brandon dio las gracias a Sky y él le pregunto que sucedió.

- no lo se... yo vi a Stella - dijo Brandon confundido por lo que había sucedido - estaba en un jardín lleno de flores y ella me sonreía tranquila, nada esto estaba cerca, ni siquiera ustedes

- debió de haber sido una ilusión - dijo Timmy serio - debe de ser la razón por la cual no debemos quitarnos los lentes

- volvamos a la nave - dijo Nabu - debemos salir de esta endemoniada isla

- es verdad - dijo Flora con un poco de miedo.

Todos volvieron a la nave exhausto ya que en el camino millones de criaturas los atacaron, eran animales de cristal de todo tipo, terrestre, marino, aéreo, criaturas mágicas. El único con quien no se habían topado era la criatura alada que parecía Dragón.

Entraron a la nave y la pusieron en marcha pero antes de salir de la isla sintieron una fuerte sacudida. Era esa criatura de nuevo. Las Winx salieron a pelear con ella para poder salir sanos y salvos de la isla por suerte una vez que salieron de la niebla que cubría a la isla, la criatura se devolvió.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

- queda muy poco tiempo - comento Radius preocupado - espero que ya estén llegando

- yo también - dijo Selene preocupada.

- no se preocupen - dijo Amore - yo confió en ellos

Ambos sonrieron y un guardia entro anunciando que los Especialistas y las Winx estaban devuelta. Brandon entrego la bufanda con la Flor a la reina que se fue de inmediato a la cocina donde se puso unos guantes blancos de latex y abrió con mucho cuidado la flor para sacar un polvo de varios colores, era el Polvo Arcoiris.

Puso el polvo en un té y lo revolvió, llevo la tetera hasta la habitación de su hija donde estaban todos preocupados. Le dio de tomar a Stella quien luego de unos minutos comenzó a apretar las manos y los parpados. Todos sonreían aliviados y la energía oscura estaba desapareciendo. Stella abrió los ojos cansada y lo primero que diviso fue a su novio que le sonreía, ella sonrió débil y antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos dijo su nombre.

- ¿que sucedió? - pregunto preocupado.

- no te preocupes, es por falta de energía - dijo Selene tranquila - luego de una hora despertara con mas energías, aunque deberá permanecer en cama para recuperarse por completo y una noche no ayudará mucho

Brandon sonrió con eso y todos salieron de la habitación incluido él mismo. Una hora después Stella estaba sentada en su cama con Brandon sentado al frente que le sonreía y le contaba todo lo sucedido.

- eso explica el dolor y cansancio - dijo la rubia riendo divertida.

Brandon sonrió y la beso tiernamente en los labios - te extrañe demasiado

- yo también - dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

- ¿y sabes que extrañe mas? - pregunto él sonriendo.

- no, ¿que? - pregunto Stella con una sonrisa curiosa.

Brandon sonrió y la beso en los labios fugazmente. Estuvo así un buen rato y entre besos y besos nombraba todo - tus ojos... tu sonrisa... tu mirada... tu risa... tus locuras... la forma en como dices mi nombre... la forma en como me ves... extrañe todo lo que haces o dices...

Stella solo sonreía y lo besaba fugazmente, luego lo volvió a abrazar - Brandon...

- dime - dijo él correspondiendo el abrazo mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho aun sentada en la cama.

- vamos a estar juntos siempre ¿verdad? - pregunto acurrucada en su pecho.

- si... siempre juntos - sonrió el mientras ella cerraba los ojos y se quedaba dormida en sus brazos - te lo prometo...

Continuara...

* * *

hay que lindo y tierno capitulo.., aww kyaa me encanto... bueno hoy tengo una mala noticia... es que me acaban de castigar hasta que termine el primer semestre y eso significa que probablemente no pueda subir historias tan seguido y si subo es porque tuve suerte numas o estoy ocupando el pc a escondidas... como ahora kasjaksj bueno espero que les haya gustado mi historia de hoy

Bueno aqui otro capitulo mas... espero que les haya gustado porque a mi si. :D

**Próximamente: El Libro de** **Hechizos**

lo mejor sera decirle a Faragonda que no hemos encontrado nada - dijo Bloom acercándose a los demás.

quiero que me expliques porque lanzaste el hechizo y como lo conseguiste - dijo Xeros molesto pero a la vez tranquilo.

en el lado Oscuro de la Luna - respondió ella.

todos los grandes hechiceros oscuros saben de su existencia - respondió Darcy.

pensaba que no volvería a verte sonreír mas - dijo Brandon sin quitarle la vista - estaba desesperado, pensé que te perdía

pobre Stella... - decía Darcy mientras leía el hechizo que uso - siento lo que ocurrió aunque ahora esta en un lugar mejor.

al menos dinos que le hiciste a la Princesita - dijo Stormy sentada en la cama de Darcy.

Stella a desaparecido - dijo la mujer desesperada - Radius la ha buscado por todos lados, ya envió a alguien a buscarla pero no aparece...

seguro esta en el lado Oscuro de la Luna, quédate aquí y avisa a Radius yo iré a buscar a Stella... - dijo Xeros.

no, Stella no - dijo Brandon sin mirarla - no esta bien...

pareces una niña de seis años - dijo su madre caminando hasta ella.

~ Agradecimientos a mis lectoras favoritas:

- maria

- RoseMarie1314

- hillawinxclub5674324

- katy

- Whahabk

- Nami

- sara

- Adhelaila

Gracias chicas, sus comentarios me hacen feliz y me alegra que les gustara y que quieran seguir leyendo :D

Dejen Review (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	12. Chapter 12: El Libro de Hechizos Oscuros

Hola a todos ¿como están? espero que bien... entonces bueno seguiré subiendo los capítulos :D

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Aclaraciones:

.: Winx Club :. – Cambio de POV

.: (nombre) :. - Cambio de POV del Personaje

Los ataques que aparezcan, algunos son inventados ya que no me se los ataques de las winx, apenas me se uno o dos.

Cosas a explicar:

Energía Mágica: es como la esfera que apareció en los hechiceros de waverly place la película, esa de color amarillo solo que con los colores de las chicas

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz ~

Capitulo 12:

El Libro de los Hechizos Oscuros

Ha pasado un día desde que Stella despertó y tenia ganas de salir pero por orden de su madre tuvo que quedarse todo el día recostada para recuperarse por completo aun cuando ella decía que estaba bien como para levantarse. Mientras Stella descansaba, los Especialistas y las Winx volvieron a buscar información sobre Xeros peri solo obtuvieron el mismo resultado del día anterior, nada.

Mientras ellos buscaban la información al parecer inexistente, en otro lugar muy lejano se encontraban las Trix hablando sobre el día anterior.

- oye, ¿nos vas a decir donde estuviste toda la mañana de ayer? - pregunto Icy molesta y cruzada de brazos.

- no... - rió Darcy tranquila y despreocupada.

- al menos dinos que le hiciste a la Princesita - dijo Stormy sentada en la cama de Darcy.

- digamos que no volverá a ver la luz - rió Darcy de nuevo.

- ¿qué escondes? - entrecerró los ojos Icy mientras la miraba acusadora mente. Darcy no respondía.

_- "ella nunca vera la luz de nuevo..."_ - pensaba sonriendo Darcy - _"es imposible que encuentren una cura que no existe"_

- Darcy... - se escucho una voz tranquila pero seria y firme. Las Trix voltearon a ver a Xeros que miraba serio y probablemente enojado.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

- lo mejor sera decirle a Faragonda que no hemos encontrado nada - dijo Bloom acercándose a los demás.

- es verdad - dijo Flora que estaba al lado de Helio.

- ¿cómo es posible que hayamos vuelto a cero? - pregunto Timmy confundido - Faragonda parecía estar segura de que habría información aquí

- solo nos queda una cosa por hacer - dijo Nabu que estaba tomado de la mano con Layla - hay que decirle

- es verdad - apoyo Layla.

- ¿dónde esta Brandon? - pregunto Sky buscándolo.

- fue a comprarle unas flores a Stella - respondió Flora sonriendo.

- aaww - dijeron las hadas en un suspiro de ensueño.

- es muy tierno - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

- yo pienso que es normal - dijo Tecna buscando algo en su computadora - digo, Stella estuvo al borde de la muerte es normal que quiera estar con ella luego de haberla salvado

- Tecna a mi me parece que casi no tienes corazón - rió Musa divertida.

- eso no es verdad - dijo Tecna molesta.

- vamos al castillo - dijo Riven algo molesto mientras caminaba al castillo.

- uy... parece que a alguien esta molesto - dijo Sky riendo divertido.

- siempre esta molesto - se cruzo de brazos Musa.

* * *

.: Trix :.

¿qué sucede Xeros? - pregunto Darcy como si nada.

- quiero que me expliques porque lanzaste el hechizo y como lo conseguiste - dijo Xeros molesto pero a la vez tranquilo.

- lo lance porque se me dio la gana - dijo Darcy con una sonrisa - y es un secreto lo otro

- Darcy... yo no estoy jugando - dijo Xeros frunciendo el ceño - ¿como lo conseguiste?

- yo tampoco - dijo Darcy riendo - no te diré como lo conseguí...

Xeros miro a Darcy, enojado. Miro a su alrededor hasta que se dio cuenta de el hechizo que uso y de donde lo saco - tu tienes el Libro... El Libro de los Hechizos Oscuros

Darcy lo miro seria e indiferente - ¿acaso importa? - pregunto imitando a Xeros con su pregunta de siempre.

- mira Darcy... no te estés burlando de mi que te puede ir mal - dijo Xeros apuntándola.

- yo hago lo que quiero cuando quiero - dijo Darcy retan dolo con la mirada.

Xeros no aguanto mas y abrió la mano dejando salir una esfera Negra que golpeo fuertemente a Darcy haciéndola chocar con la pared y dejándola débil al instante - te lo advertí, ahora dime ¿dónde conseguiste el libro?

Darcy lo miraba e intentaba levantarse pero no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo. Icy y Stormy estaban sorprendidas por lo que acaba de pasar ¿Quién iba a decir que Xeros era tan poderoso? miraron a Xeros con cierto temor que ocultaron bien.

- no te lo volveré a repetí ¿dónde encontraste el libro? - volvió a preguntar.

- el libro es mio - dijo Darcy levantándose - yo lo encostre y no te lo entregare

- no estoy pidiendo que me lo des - dijo Xeros calmándose - solo quiero saber donde lo encontraste. Ese libro es muy difícil de encontrar y solo hay uno

- lo se - dijo Darcy sonriendo - pero ahora es mio

- y eso no lo dudo - dijo Xeros - el libro solo lo puede leer su dueño, el que lo encontró... pero quiero saber donde lo encontraste

- en el lado Oscuro de la Luna - respondió ella.

Xeros miro sorprendido y un recuerdo se le vino a la mente.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_- ¡Xeros! ¡Xeros! ¡Xeros! - escuchaba una voz femenina gritando preocupada y exaltada._

_- ¿qué sucede Selene? - pregunto Xeros mirando a la reina._

_- Stella a desaparecido - dijo la mujer desesperada - Radius la ha buscado por todos lados, ya envió a alguien a buscarla pero no aparece..._

_Xeros miro preocupado y asustado por la pequeña - ¿dónde estaba por ultima vez?_

_- no lo se... - respondió Luna con lagrimas - creo que estaba jugando cerca del Lago Lunar_

_- el lago lunar... - susurro Xeros hasta que una idea un tanto loca se le cruzo por la mente - el lago esta cerca del.._

_- no, no, no, ¡NO! - dijo Luna alterada al darse cuenta de lo que Xeros quería decir - ella no haría eso, ella sabe que no puede ir allá_

_- pero aun así iré a ver - dijo Xeros con extrema preocupación - seguro esta en el lado Oscuro de la Luna, quédate aquí y avisa a Radius yo iré a buscar a Stella_

_Xeros corrió a buscar a Stella al lado de Oscuro de la Luna. Todo el camino deseo de corazón que ella no este en aquel lugar, era lo único que quería, que no se encontrara allí._

_~ Fin del Flash Back ~_

Xeros salio de su recuerdo y se dio la vuelta para irse de la habitación - cuida ese libro, es muy difícil de obtener y la escritura solo aparecerán cuando tu lo leas

Darcy lo miro extraña pero no le tomo mucha importancia y sonrió con malicia. Icy y Stormy miraron a Darcy extrañas por lo de hace un rato, esta solo se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la cama.

- ¿qué es ese libro? - pregunto Icy con los ojos entrecerrados.

- es un libro que tiene hechizos oscuro... - dijo Darcy restando importancia - su nombre lo dice

- ¿cómo sabias que existe algo como eso? - pregunto Stormy levantando la ceja.

- todos los grandes hechiceros oscuros saben de su existencia - respondió Darcy sacando el libro que estaba debajo de su almohada - solo que nadie se atrevía a ir por el

- ¿por qué? - pregunto Icy entrecerrando los ojos.

- dicen que el camino para obtenerlo es como un pasaporte hacia la muerte - respondió mientras ojeaba el libro - yo lo encontré mas fácil que pelear con las Winx

- pero, ¿qué le hiciste a ella? - pregunto Stormy.

- ya les dije, la Princesita no volverá a ver la luz de nuevo - rió Darcy.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

- gracias Brandon... - dijo Stella sentada en la cama mientras apoyaba su espalda en las almohadas para estar cómoda y recibía las rosas blancas que su novio le había traído - son hermosas

- no tanto como tu - dijo Brandon sentándose con ella en la cama y mientras ella se sentaba un poco mas en la cama hasta dejar de estar apoyada, él la beso fugazmente.

- quiero salir de esta cama - se quejo Stella haciendo un puchero gracioso.

- pues no lo creo - dijo Brandon sonriendo - mi Princesita debe descansar

- pero ya estoy bien descansada... - dijo Stella mirándolo con suplica - y hay muchas tiendan que me llaman ahora mismo

Brandon la volvió a besar pero estaba vez fue un poco mas largo ya que Stella le correspondió y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él ponía una mano en la cintura y otra se apoyaba en la cama, mientras se besaban a Stella le dio por reírse y dejo de besarlo.

- ¿de qué te ríes? - pregunto Brandon curioso.

- a nada - dijo Stella mirándolo con una sonrisa - pensaba en la cara de Darcy cuando me vea

- es verdad - río Brandon para luego mirar a su novia a los ojos como si estuviera hipnotizado.

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunto con una sonrisa.

- pensaba que no volvería a verte sonreír mas - decía el sin quitarle la vista - estaba desesperado, pensé que te perdía

Stella lo miro sin decir nada, luego sin previo aviso lo beso unos segundos y corto el beso - eso nunca sucederá

Brandon sonrió y la beso, ella correspondió el beso y cada vez se iba poniendo mas intenso haciendo que Stella cayera de espaldas a la cama y Brandon sobre ella. Brandon seguía besándola lento pero con pasión, se detuvo y bajo al cuello de Stella dando besos y mordiscos, ella no puso objeción ante tal acto, es mas le encantaba que hiciera eso. Comenzó a gemir de placer bajo para que nadie la escuchara.

Brandon dejo de besarle el cuello y volvió a los labios. Stella le quito la polera a Brandon y luego acaricio su pecho. Ambos seguían besándose y perdiéndose en los labios del otro. Ninguno quería detenerse pero Brandon fue quien rompió el beso y cerraba los ojos como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

- no Stella, no - dijo Brandon sin mirarla - no esta bien...

- ¿por qué? - pregunto ella confundida.

- porque... no, tu padres, ellos... - intento decir Brandon sin mirarla aun. Ella lo silencio con un beso.

- esta bien - dijo sonriendo - tu ganas

Brandon se levanto de la cama y se puso la polera. Torció los labios y miro el suelo sintiendo un ambiente pesado e incomodo - ¿tienes hambre? iré a buscar algo - Stella no respondió, pues estaba pensando en lo que pudo haber ocurrido si Brandon no se detenía. Al no obtener respuesta de Stella él la miro y sonrió - te traeré algo igual

Brandon salio de la habitación dejando sola a Stella con sus pensamientos - _"¿que hubiese pasado si Brandon no se detenía...? seguro él y yo..."_ - sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras sentía sus mejillas arder.

- debo dejar de pensar en eso por ahora - se dijo a si misma y luego suspiro.

- ¿en qué? - se escucho una voz femenina a un lado de ella. Dio un salto asustado y giro su cabeza solo para encontrarse a sus amigas que le sonreían. Había estado tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni las escucho entrar.

- chi-chicas - hablo nerviosa.

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunto Bloom al darse cuenta de su nerviosismo.

- ah nada - dijo rápido mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro - ¿qué hacen aquí?

- veníamos a verte y de paso avisarte que no encontramos nada así que avisaremos a Faragonda - explico Layla tranquila.

- ya veo - susurro Stella aun con el sonrojo y algo cohibida sin embargo intentado disimularlo un poco - bueno, ni modo, habrá que avisar a Faragonda

- ¿estás bien? - pregunto Flora un poco preocupada.

- si ¿por? - pregunto Stella preocupada de que Flora supiera lo que había sucedido.

- se te ve algo... roja - dijo Flora haciendo que Stella se pusiera nerviosa - quizás tengas fiebre...

- ahh... - Stella no sabia que responder así que intento convencer de lo contrario - no, no es nada, es que hace calor

- yo tengo frió - dijo Musa abrazándose a si misma.

- es verdad - dijo Tecna buscando la causa del frió.

- seguro es porque están desabrigadas - dijo Stella - yo estoy como con cuatro frazadas

- puede ser - dijo Roxy sentándose al lado de Stella en la cama.

- ¿dónde están los chicos? - pregunto Stella curiosa y cambiando de tema.

- quieren asegurarse que de verdad no hay información - respondió Bloom.

- si me lo preguntan es tonto - dijo Musa sentándose a los pies de la cama - ya buscamos por todos lados y no encontramos nada

- ¿buscaron en la biblioteca del castillo? - pregunto inocentemente Stella.

- ¿hay una biblioteca? - preguntaron sorprendidas.

- claro - se encogió de hombros - nunca voy pero se que hay una

- bueno, no creo que halla algo ahí - dijo Bloom torciendo los labios - si no encontramos en todo el pueblo, ¿qué nos hace pensar que haya información en una biblioteca?

- es verdad, las probabilidades son nulas - dijo Tecna asintiendo - aun teniendo en cuenta de que es una biblioteca grande siguen siendo nulas

- español por favor... - dijo Layla confundida.

- no encontraremos nada - dijo Tecna cerrando los ojos.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Brandon con una bandeja que contenía una taza té, un trozo de pan, un plato con sopa y los cubiertos - oye tu madre dijo que debías comer ligero... ah hola chicas

- hola Brandon... - saludaron todas sonriendo.

- pero yo no tengo hambre - dijo Stella frunciendo el ceño - además no estoy enferma...

- claro que no - dijo Brandon sonriendo - pero el hechizo fue muy fuerte y...

- y nada - dijo Stella dándose la vuelta y cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con las frazadas.

- vamos Stella, todos estamos preocupados por ti - dijo Bloom tratando de ayudar a Brandon que miraba a todas con una expresión de que necesitaba ayuda - debes comer bien

- no... - dijo Stella sin sacar la cabeza - pensándolo bien, tengo sueño así que salgan todos y llévate esa bandeja

Una pequeña risa provenía de la puerta, todos miraron a la dueña de la risa a excepción de Stella - se ve que aun sigues siendo una niña - era su madre.

Stella saco la cabeza y miro a su madre - ¿que me estas queriendo decir?

- que pareces una niña de seis años - dijo su madre caminando hasta ella.

No tenía intensión de parecer una niña pero se sentía avergonzada por lo sucedido hace minutos, antes de que sus amigas entraran. Aun no sabía como reaccionar ante lo que pudo haber sucedido ni con sus amigas, ni con su madre, y mucho menos con Brandon.

Stella hizo un puchero graciosos logrando que todos rieran - eso no es verdad

- si lo es - dijo su madre sonriendo - Stella yo me venia a despedir

- ¿ya te vas? - pregunto ella algo triste.

- así es - asintió su madre - no te levantes hasta mañana y tomate el té con la sopa, te harán bien

- eso le dije yo - se quejo Brandon con la bandeja en las manos.

Selene sonrió y miro a su hija - ten - le entrego un sobre que contenía una carta - no la abras aun hazlo cuando sepan la verdad

- ¿la verdad? ¿la verdad de que? - pregunto tomando el sobre confundida.

Su madre solo sonrió y la beso en la frente, luego se paro y camino hasta la puerta - espero que la próxima vez que vayas al Reino de la Luna lleves a tus amigos... - dicho esto salio por la puerta.

Stella miro el sobre unos segundo, quería abrirlo ahora pero ya había hecho una promesa... bueno, no oral pero si mental. Dejo el sobre sobre la mesita de noche y se dejo caer en la almohada cerrando los ojos - quiero ir de compras...

Las chicas y Brandon al oírla se rieron y salieron de la habitación diciendo que descanse. Antes de salir Brandon había dejado la comida en la mesita de noche por si le daba hambre mas tarde.

Stella gruño con los ojos cerras, por un momento llego a pensar que sus padres podrían volver a estar juntos ya que ambos estaban ahí con ella pero no fue el caso. La única razón por la que su madre vino a verla fue por el tonto hechizo que Darcy le lanzo, también se dio cuenta de que en el tiempo en que su madre estuvo aquí, sus padres no habían peleado en ningún momento seguro. Se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien pero rápidamente echo esa idea de la misma manera que vino, pues seguro ambos solo estaban preocupados por ella.

A su mente se le venían millones de pensamientos haciendo que le comenzada a dar un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Uno de los pensamientos era Darcy, ¿cómo consiguió ese hechizo? ¿por qué le lanzo el hechizo? la duda la tenia pero no la respuesta, sabia que últimamente ella y Darcy se habían estado peleando mucho ¿y como no? si ella era Luz y Darcy Oscuridad, son como el agua y el aceite por lo que es normal que se odien a muerte pero parecía que Darcy no solo quería ganar en una batalla si que quería destruirla.

Otro pensamiento que sabia que nunca la dejaría en paz , era lo que pudo haber sucedido con Brandon, ¿de verdad ella y el iban a hacer _"__eso"_? no es algo que le molestara, es decir, ella amaba a Brandon y quería que él lo supiera ¿pero esta es la forma de hacerle saber? no estaba segura pero si estaba nerviosa. Era su primera vez y quería que fuera con la persona a la que ama, en este caso Brandon y también quería que fuese especial. Ella siempre había sido la típica chica popular, todos los hombres estaban tras ella, siempre rodeada de chicos y ya había tenido ciertos novios que fueron algo pasajero pero con Brandon... con él se sentía flotar por las nubes, sentía que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que lo veía, era tanto que casi podía sentir que se le salia del pecho. Si le hubieran dicho años atrás que algún día encontraría a alguien del cual se enamoraría tanto que no podría vivir sin él, ella lo mas probable es que se hubiera reído.

Amaba a Brandon y deseaba estar con él para siempre, deseaba despertar en las mañanas en sus brazos, deseaba tener sus noches románticas con él, deseaba casarse con él y tener un hijo o hija.

Dejo un rato el tema de Brandon a un lado un rato y comenzó a pensar en Xeros ¿quién era? ¿qué quiere? ¿cómo lo conoce? pues ella desde que lo vio Xeros se le hizo familiar. ¿Habrá sido un amigo de ella? no lo creía, pues ella lo recordaría, ¿habrá sido amigo de sus padres? tampoco lo creía posible, ellos le habían dicho que no lo conocían, ¿habrá sido un profesor de ella? obviamente no, eso si es imposible ya que era una persona muy tranquila y relajada, además de que si hubiese sido un profesor de ella estaría estresado con solo verla ¿habría sido un niñero de ella? imposible, ella solo recordaba que había tenido una sola niñera, Marta.

En su cabeza comenzó a punzar un fuerte dolor, cerro los ojos deseando que se detuviera pero no lo hacía. Varias imágenes se le venían a la mente, no eran muy claras ya que se veían algo borrosa en las imágenes se veían a dos personas una pequeña niña de unos cinco años que jugaban en el parque muy felices. Stella no sabia quienes eras pero por alguna razón sentía algo de nostalgia. El dolor comenzó a aumentar hasta que ella gemía de dolor y se quejaba fuertemente.

Un guardia que iba pasando escucho los gemidos y quejidos de Stella, inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza pues había pensado que Stella estaba con su novio haciendo algo, cosa que no quería saber. Pero los quejidos de Stella se volvían cada vez mas fuerte, el guardia comenzó a preocuparse, él quería entrar y ver si ella estaba bien pero ¿y si estaba con su novio? no quería interrumpir un momento intimo. Escucho un llanto y eso fue todo para que él empuñara su espada y pateara la puerta para ver si su Princesa estaba bien. Ahí la encontró sentada en la cama con las manos apretándose la cabeza y lagrimas corriendo por su rostro, se acerco preocupado y le pregunto si se encontraba bien, ella no respondió así que el corrió a buscar al Rey que se encontraba hablando con los amigos de su Princesa.

- ¡Rey Radius! - alzo la voz preocupado - ¡Algo anda mal con la Princesa!

Luego de haberle dicho al Rey este literalmente corrió a ver a su hija. Al entrar a la habitación al encontró en la misma posición que el guardia. Brandon se sentía impotente ya que no sabia como ayudarla. Radius se acerco a su hija y la abrazo diciendo que se tranquilizara, Stella comenzó a tranquilizarse y sentirse protegida en los brazos de su padre.

- ¿qué sucede Stella? - pregunto Brandon preocupado.

Stella al verlo se lanzo a sus brazos y lo abrazo fuertemente ya que no quería que separarse. Brandon le devolvió el abrazo fuertemente susurrándole que todo estaba bien. A los minutos después Stella les contó que había tenido un dolor infernal de cabeza. Su padre salio de la habitación para buscar una pastilla que surtiría efecto o tal vez un té.

- ¿qué ha sucedido? - pregunto Bloom que apenas habían entrado en la habitación.

- yo-yo no lo se - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza confundida y preocupada - estaba pensando cuando unas imágenes se me vinieron a la cabeza, totalmente borrosas, no pude identificarlas aunque si me pareció ver a una niña y un hombre

- tranquila - dijo Brandon frotando su brazo aun abrazado a ella - ya paso

- eso es raro - dijo Tecna tranquila.

- tal vez necesitas descansar un poco mas - dijo Flora preocupada - es lo mejor

- tal vez tengas razón - dijo Stella preocupada.

- por cierto, hemos hablado con Faragonda, le contamos que no encontramos nada sobre Xeros y sobre el hechizo que te lanzo - dijo Layla sonriendo - ella dijo que ese hechizo solo se puede encontrar en el libro de los hechizos oscuros, algo que solo se encuentra en el lado oscuro de la luna y que nadie se ha atrevido a buscarlo antes

- conozco ese lado, mi madre me prohibió ir desde que era pequeña - dijo Stella seria - nunca supe la razón, hasta hace unos años atrás, la cosa es que no puedo entrar allí por la poca luz que hay y por... otro tema

- es mejor ir a aquel lugar - dijo Bloom decidida - hay que investigar mas sobre ese libro y lo mejor es ir al lado oscuro de la luna

- olvídalo, mi madre no me dejaría entrar aun con la edad que tengo - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - odia ese lugar y me mantiene alejada de el, es un tema familiar por lo que no puedo decirles

- cosas familiares, que fome - dijo Musa rodando los ojos - es mejor que lo olvidemos por unos días, vamos de vacaciones y relajémonos antes de entrar en problemas

- apoyo la idea - dijo Layla sonriendo.

- me parece bien - dijo Bloom a lo que las demás asintieron. Brandon no había dicho nada en todo el rato en que las chicas hablaron, solo estaba sentado mientras acariciaba la mano de Stella ya que se habían separado del abrazo hace un rato.

* * *

.: Trix :.

- pobre Stella... - decía Darcy mientras leía el hechizo que uso - siento lo que ocurrió aunque ahora esta en un lugar mejor.

_- "Shadow of Hell: hechizo que drena la energía hasta matar al rival. La cura es el Polvo Arcoiris que se encuentra dentro de la Flor de Cristal..."_ - leyó Darcy mientras reía - este libro es lo mejor que pudo haber caído en mi manos

_~ Flash Back ~_

_- así__ que aquí es donde se encuentra ese libro ¿eh? - decía Darcy en la entrada del Lado Oscuro de la Luna - no parece tan peligroso como decían... cobardes_

_Darcy entro al Lado Oscuro de la Luna. Todo árbol, arbusto, flores estaban marchitos, en el lugar se podía sentir una fuerte energía maligna y también el terror que causaba estar ahí. Para Darcy solo era un juego de niños ya que no tenia miedo ni nada, seguro porque era igual al mismo diablo._

_Camino por donde la energía se sentía mas fuerte aun hasta llegar a una piedra oscura en forma de mano que sostenía un libro. Darcy sonrió triunfante, al fin lo había encontrado._

_Un dragón negro con morado apareció e intento a atacar a Darcy, era el guardián del libro. Darcy lucho con el, le costo demasiado pero al final logro ganar la batalla. Tomo el libro del cual, con el mas mínimo roce una luz morada salio del libro y envolvió a Darcy haciendo que un collar con forma de espada oscura apareció en su cuello. Darcy sonrió victoriosa, pues tenia el libro y la espada oscura._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

Tomo la espada que tenia colgada y sonrió maliciosamente, en realidad ese viaje fue el mas fácil que había tenido y no entendía como es que nadie había ido tras el libro antes. Decidió olvidar esa duda y pensar en que ella era quien lo tenia ahora y eso era lo único que importaba.

Continuara...

* * *

Jeje... mi capitulo siguiente... ¿les cuento una cosa? en este capitulo yo lo quería enfocar en Darcy y el libro, en eso nomas pero no me pude a aguantar a poner otras cosas... aun así pudimos ver algo mas sobre el pasado de Xeros pero hay una duda ¿acaso Xeros tiene algo que ver con ese libro? solo dire que el libro es algo muy importante :D

Fue algo lindo y tierno lo de Brandon con Stella... oh eso me recuerda yo no soy de escribir nada de lemon, por lo que a los mas que puedo poner es algo como lo que escribir así que no esperen lemon...

Bueno aquí otro capitulo mas... espero que les haya gustado porque a mi si. :D

**Próximamente: Vacaciones al Estilo Winx**

"¿que fue eso?" - pensó Stella - "ese hombre... yo lo he visto"

¿oye en que tanto pensabas? - pregunto Brandon sentado en la cama.

¿vienes a buscar a Stella? - pregunto Tecna al ver a Brandon.

¿como les fue en la carrera? - pregunto Musa a Riven

¿estas molesta? - pregunto Stella en burla - ¿no te alegra verme?

para serte sincera pensé que estarías tres metros bajo tierra - dijo Darcy seria.

parece que no pudiste aguantarte cuando supiste que seguía con vida - dijo Xeros tranquilo.

Stella ¿estas bien? - pregunto Musa preocupada al verla con una mano en el mueble y la otra en la cabeza.

¿sobre que quieres hablar? - dijo Stella mirando a Musa.

¿que sucedió? - pregunto Riven.

algo muy raro... - dijo Musa mirando a Riven - deben saber algo..

~ Agradecimientos a mis lectoras favoritas :D :

- maria

- RoseMarie1314

- hillawinxclub5674324

- katy

- Whahabk

- Nami

- sara

- Adhelaila

Gracias chicas, sus comentarios me hacen feliz y me alegra que les gustara y que quieran seguir leyendo :D

Dejen Review (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	13. Chapter 13: Vacaciones al Estilo Winx

Hola a todos ¿como están? espero que bien... entonces bueno seguiré subiendo los capítulos :D

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Aclaraciones:

.: Winx Club :. – Cambio de POV

.: (nombre) :. - Cambio de POV del Personaje

Los ataques que aparezcan, algunos son inventados ya que no me se los ataques de las winx, apenas me se uno o dos.

Cosas a explicar:

Energía Mágica: es como la esfera que apareció en los hechiceros de waverly place la película, esa de color amarillo solo que con los colores de las chicas

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz ~

Capitulo 13:

Vacaciones estilo Winx

.: Winx Club :.

Era temprano en la mañana, las chicas ya estaban vestidas y con algo de sueño. Hoy sería el día que tomarían unas pequeñas vacaciones aprovechando que Roxy tenia vacaciones de invierno e irían a pasar la semana en Magix, donde estaba la montaña helada, pues serian unas vacaciones en la nieve.

Todo lo que querían hacer era olvidar los problemas con las Trix, olvidar que tenían que saber quien es Xeros, olvidar todo lo que se llama problemas. Las Winx habían guardado todo lo que fuera necesario para estas vacaciones. Antes de ir a la montaña iban a comprar ropa de invierno, que fue una excusa de Stella para comprar ropa nueva.

Las chicas estaban esperando a los especialistas, Roxy había ido bien temprano en la mañana junto con Dia. Al llegar a la casa de las Winx, les sonrió y espero con ellas a que los especialistas llegaran.

- entonces ya tenemos todo listo - pregunto Bloom sentada jugando con Kiko.

- si, pero... - dijo Flora algo triste - no creo que las mascotas puedan venir...

- es verdad - dijo Layla que jugaba su conejita - pero no podemos dejarlas aquí...

- tal vez podría pedir ayuda a mis padres - dijo Roxy sonriendo - tal vez ello puedan cuidarlos

- es una buena idea - dijo Musa sonriendo.

- ¿Stella en qué piensas? - pregunto Bloom a su amiga que estaba frunciendo el ceño y un recuerdo borroso se le venia a la mente.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_- pequeña... ¿estás bien? - pregunto un hombre a una pequeña que estaba llorando en el piso del Lado Oscuro de la Luna._

_- ... - la pequeña seguía llorando y no __respondió._

_- pequeña... ¿qué sucedió? - volvió a preguntar el hombre._

_- ...tengo miedo... - susurro la pequeña en llanto._

_- no tengas miedo... yo estoy aquí contigo - dijo el hombre acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña - vamos a salir de aquí..._

_- La pequeña susurro el nombre el hombre - ..._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

- Stella... - la llamaron las demás.

Stella parpadeo un par de veces, ¿era un recuerdo o una visión del pasado? ¿que había pasado hace unos minutos? estaba casi segura de que algo había sucedido.

- _"¿que fue eso?"_ - pensó Stella - _"ese hombre... yo lo he visto, la vez pasada tuve algo así como un recuerdo y era ese hombre... el de las imágenes pero... ¿quién es? ¿quién es la pequeña?"_

Stella seguía pensando y no se dio ni cuenta de cuando llegaron los especialistas, Brandon al verla así se acerco y trato de hacerla reaccionar pero ella seguía mentida en sus pensamientos.

- es inútil - dijo Tecna mirando a Stella - tenemos varios minutos llamándola pero sigue así

- lo que es raro ya que se despertó con todo el animo hoy - dijo Musa mirando a Brandon.

Brandon miro a Stella y le paso una mano por la cara, parecía que su mente no estaba con su cuerpo, era como si su mente estuviera viajando lejos - Stella... Stella... Stella... Princesa...

- tal vez haya que tirarla a una tina con hielo - dijo riendo Layla.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_- ¡BONITA! ¡BONITA! - gritaba una mujer mayor de cabello largo y rubio._

_- mamá... - corrió la pequeña a sus brazos._

_- ¿te encuentras bien? no vuelvas a darnos un susto como ese - dijo la mujer abrazando a la pequeña con fuerza._

_- Princesita, ¿dónde esta...? - pregunto un hombre castaño._

_- esta allá - apunto la pequeña al Lado Oscuro de la Luna - mamá... algo paso... alguien, no se quien, nos ataco y él... no se que sucedió, me dijo que arrancara_

_El hombre miro al lugar en que la pequeña apunto - quédate con ella iré por él..._

_- papá... - gritaba la niña estirando el brazo no queriendo que su padre vaya haya._

_- bonita... cálmate - le decía su madre - abrazando a la pequeña_

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

Otra vez la imagen había sido borrosa pero esta vez había podido identificar algo, la mujer, la madre de la pequeña se parecía mucho a la de ella... ¿significaría que ella era esa pequeña?

- Stella... - seguían tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_- Radius... Radius - decía la mujer preocupada al ver __que su esposo había salido del Lado Oscuro de la Luna - ¿dónde esta...?_

_- Selene... - dijo el hombre - ha ocurrido algo terrible..._

_- ¿qué sucedió? - pregunto preocupada Selene._

_- la oscuridad lo ha atrapado - dijo Radius preocupado._

_- papá... - le grito la pequeña corriendo a sus brazos - estas bien, ¿dónde esta...?_

_Radius trago saliva y miro a su hija preocupada - Stella... mi niña, ve a tu habitación, llegara mañana_

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

Stella seguía frunciendo el ceño, parpadeaba un par de veces tratando de pensar. El recuerdo de ahora se veía un poco mas claro ¿pero que tenían que ver sus padres y ella? ¿acaso ellos conocen al hombre? ¿ella era la pequeña que estaba en el Lado Oscuro de la Luna? Un recuerdo mucho mas claro se le vino a la mente.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_- no quiero que te acerques mas a ese lugar - decía la reina a su hija de cinco años._

_- pero mami... ¿por qué? - pregunto la pequeña._

_- porque no puedes y deja de preguntar - dijo la mujer ya enojada pero evitando gritar._

_- pero mamá quiero ver a.. - dijo la niña._

_- no, no iras y ya no quiero que me hables mas de él - dijo la mujer con firmeza._

_- pero él es un amigo - dijo la niña._

_- no me interesa - dijo su madre molesta - no iras a verlo y no quiero hablar mas sobre el tema porque no quiero que te acerques nunca a ese lugar ¿quedo claro?_

_La niña miro triste a su madre - Selene... - dijo el Rey __acercándose - ya es hora..._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

Volvió a parpadear. Nunca supo la razón por la que su madre no quiere que se acerque al Lado Oscuro de la Luna, ella sabía que era un tema familiar pero sentía que también había algo mas en esta historia. Pero, ¿quién es esa persona la cual no podía oír su nombre? ¿quién esa persona? De repente sintió que su cuerpo estaba mojado, cerro los ojos y luego levanto al cabeza para ver a Musa con una garra vacía. Se paro enojada y le grito,

- ¿¡POR QUÉ DIABLOS ME TIRASTE AGUA!? - grito Stella enojada.

- te hemos estado llamando casi teinta minutos - dijo Musa un poco molesta - como no nos hacías caso no quedo de otra

- ¿¡ERES TONTA O QUÉ!? - le volvió a gritar - ¿¡TIENES IDEA DE CUANTO ME COSTO ESTA ROPA!?

- Stella tranquilízate - dijo Flora tratando de calmarla - mejor ve a cambiarte de ropa y luego nos dices que te sucedió que no nos hacías caso

Ella miro a Musa con ganas de matarla, y luego comenzó a tranquilizarse. Ya no tenia caso estar enojada, se fue a su habitación y se seco el cabello con una toalla.

- ¿quién es él? - le pregunto al aire mientras se secaba el cabello - ¿por qué tengo estos recuerdos borrosos?

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su charla consigo misma. Camino hasta la puerta con total naturalidad y la abrió tranquila. En la puerta se encontraba Brandon preocupado, entro lentamente y miro a su novia.

- hey Stel, ¿estás bien? - pregunto a su novia preocupado.

- si ¿me pasas esa toalla? - dijo la chica apuntando a la toalla en la silla. Brandon la tomo y se la entrego.

- gracias - Stella tomo la ropa y camino al baño - necesito una ducha

- ¿en que tanto pensabas? - pregunto Brandon sentado en la cama.

- en nada - grito Stella desde el baño. Se escucho la llave de la ducha y Brandon supo que ya había entrado en la ducha. A los minutos después Stella salio del baño con una toalla amarrada al pecho para cubrir su cuerpo - ¿me pasas el cepillo por favor?

Brandon se quedo mirando a Stella un rato, trago saliva y luego se levanto a buscar el cepillo. Tomo el cepillo que estaba en la cama y se lo entrego algo nervioso, ciertamente no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a su novia con solo una toalla puesta.

- ¿estas bien? - pregunto Stella algo sonrojada. Estaba consciente de la razón por la que Brandon se sonrojaba pero quería asegurarse de que él estaba bien.

- si, si - dijo Brandon nervioso sentándose en la cama. Cerro los ojos e intentaba borrar cualquier pensamiento hacia su novia pero no podía así que intento hacer conversación para distraerse - ¿enserio no me dirás que sucedió que pensabas tanto?

- ya te dije que nada - dijo Stella peinando su cabello mirándose al espejo.

- vamos dime... - dijo Brandon mirando a su novia peinarse, seguía sonrojado y no podía evitar mirarla.

Stella se detuvo y miro a Brandon por el espejo. Aun no estaba segura de que estaba sucediendo así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza - yo pensaba en lo que sucedió en la casa de mi padre... - hubo un silencio y Stella se maldijo por haber dicho eso.

- ¿estás segura? - dijo Brandon un poco nervioso, mas sonrojado aun y no tan convencido.

- si... - dijo Stella dejando el cepillo y dándose la vuelta para verlo - ¿me entregas esa ropa?

Brandon tomo la ropa que estaba a los pies de la cama y se la entrego, ella la tomo y camino hasta el baño. Mientras Stella se cambiaba de ropa Brandon se dejo caer de espaldas en la cama mirando el techo mientras recordaba lo que sucedió aquel día.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_Brandon sonrió y la beso, ella correspondió el beso y cada vez se iba poniendo mas intenso haciendo que Stella cayera de espaldas a la cama con Brandon sobre ella. Brandon seguía besándola lento pero con pasión, se detuvo y bajo al cuello de Stella dando besos y mordiscos, ella no puso objeción ante tal acto, es mas le encantaba que hiciera eso, comenzó a gemir de placer y bajo para que nadie la escuchara._

_Brandon dejo de besarle el cuello y volvió a los labios. Stella le quito la polera a Brandon y luego acaricio su pecho. Ambos seguían besándose y perdiéndose en los labios del otro. Ninguno quería detenerse pero Brandon fue quien rompió el beso y cerraba los ojos como si hubiera hecho algo malo._

_~ Fin del Flash Back ~_

Sonrió mientras seguía mirando el techo, a él le hubiera gustado seguir con eso pero no podía ya que los padres de Stella, los guardias, sus amigos, las haditas, todos... estaban por ahí.

Sintió unos labios suaves y cálidos sobre los suyos, parpadeo un par de veces para volver a la realidad encontrando a Stella recargada sobre él mientras lo besaba. Una vez que rompió el beso ella solo se separo unos centímetros y se reía.

- ¿quién esta pensativo ahora? ¿en que pensabas? - pregunto riendo. Un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Brandon ¿qué le iba a decir ahora? por suerte antes de que pudiera responder golpearon la puerta, ella se levanto y camino a abrirla, era Bloom que preguntaba si estaba lista. Stella sonrió y asintió.

- ¿vamos? - pregunto a Brandon quien algo sonrojado se levanto y sonrió.

- vamos - respondió ella sonriendo.

Ambos bajaron al primer piso donde estaban todos ya listos. Musa intento disculparse con Stella pero ella solo la ignoro pues estaba algo molesta. Los chicos se fueron a Magix a comprar ropa para la nieve y como era de esperarse Stella era quien compro mas ropa mientras Brandon se veía obligado a cargar las bolsas, de lo cual solo se quejaba un poco, no le importaba cargar las bolsas pero ella compraba como loca. Después de haber comprado, se pusieron en marcha para ir a la montaña helada, que es como se llamaba esa ciudad, por decirlo, de Magix.

Al llegar fueron a un hotel algo diferente pues este solo tenia un piso y para alojarse había que arrendar unas cabañas. En el hotel había una sala grande donde habían muchas personas paseando por el lugar. Había una vitrina con un mapa del lugar, otra donde habían unos trofeos, un mural donde estaban actividades tanto como de relajación como de ejercicio. Los chicos arrendaron una cabaña, las cuales eran demasiado caras y se salia de su presupuesto por lo cual Sky, Stella y Layla tuvieron que poner un poco mas ya que ellos tenían unas tarjetas de créditos en caso de emergencia, aunque solo Sky y Layla las ocupan para emergencias, Stella la gasta como quiere en ropa.

La cabaña era grande y espaciosa, En la entrada habían tres escalón, al subirlos estaba la puerta y una ventana a cada lado de ella, también habían unos sillones en cada lado. Dentro había una sala grande que se dividía en dos partes, el living y el comedor. En el living había un sofá grande y dos chicos a los lados, una alfombra ovalada. Al frente había un televisor pantalla plasma de treinta pulgadas, abajo del televisor había chimenea. Al otro de la sala, en el comedor había una mesa grande para varias personas, en la mesa había un florero color amarillo transparente que contenía flores de muchos colores, a cada lado del florero había un candelabro de plata con tres velas amarillas. Un poco mas al fondo de donde estaba la mesa había una puerta la cual conducía a la cocina. Entre el living y el comedor había un pasillo que daba a dos habitaciones, una era un baño y otra no tenia puerta pues era como un pasillo que daba al segundo piso donde estaban las habitaciones.

Subiendo esas escaleras se encontraba un cuarto rectangular con tres puertas al lado izquierdo, tres al lado derecho y un ventanal que daba al balcón. Las chicas iban a estar en la izquierda y los chicos en la derecha, cada uno se dividió en pareja a excepción de un grupo que era de tres y se acomodaron.

En el lado izquierdo en la primera puerta estaban: Bloom, Roxy y Stella; en la segunda estaban: Flora y Tecna mientras que en la tercera estaban Layla y Musa. por supuesto que cada Pixie estaba con su hada.

En el lado derecho en la primera puerta estaban: Sky y Brandon; en la segunda estaban: Helio y Nabu mientras que en la tercera estaba Riven y Timmy.

Luego de haber acomodado las cosas, cada uno salio un rato a hacer algo. Los chicos iban a hacer una competencia de esquí y Layla se les sumo. Flora, Bloom, Roxy, Musa y Helio fueron a esquiar tranquilas y conocer un poco el lugar. Tecna y Timmy se quedaron en la cabaña revisando unas computadoras y Stella fue a darse un masaje en el hotel.

En la competencia gano Sky, en segundo lugar esta Layla, en tercero Riven, en cuarto Brandon y en ultimo Nabu. Al perder Nabu los chicos y Layla le dijeron que debía pagar penitencia por lo que debía ir preparándose para el anochecer que es cuando pagaría, aunque la verdad le tenían una sorpresita preparada.

Luego de la competencia cada uno se fue a pasear por ahí a excepción de Brandon que fue a la cabaña un rato a esperar a Stella. Una vez que entro vio a Tecna y a Timmy en el living con una computadora.

- ¿vienes a buscar a Stella? - pregunto Tecna al ver a Brandon.

- ¿no estaba dándose un masaje? - pregunto confundido.

- pues no... - dijo Timmy - volvió a los minutos de haber salido, venia enojada así que no quisimos molestar

- esta en su habitación - dijo Tecna mirando la pantalla del computador.

Brandon levanto la ceja sorprendido y algo extrañado. Dejo las cosas y fue a buscar a Stella a su habitación.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

- ¿qué te sucede? - pregunto un joven de cabellos morado a su novia de pelo azulado.

- nada - respondió ella sentándose en la nieve - esta helado - dijo abrazándose a si misma

- eso parece - dijo el chico sentándose con ella y abrazándola - ¿mejor?

- mejor... - sonrió la chica - ¿como les fue en la carrera?

- Sky gano... - dijo algo molesto - pero Nabu perdió y eso significa penitencia

- ya veo... - susurro la chica.

- bien Musa, ¿qué te sucede? - pregunto su novio mirándola a los ojos.

- Riven, ¿crees que se me paso la mano esta mañana? - pregunto Musa refiriéndose a cuando le tiro a Stella la jarra con agua.

- no lo se... - dijo el chico - ¿tú crees que se te paso la mano?

- pues... si, ella esta enoja y no me habla - dijo Musa algo triste.

- entonces ya sabes la respuesta a tu pregunta - dijo Riven sonriendo - ahora solo te queda una cosa por hacer

- debo disculparme con ella ¿verdad? - pregunto mirando a su novio que solo asentía.

- estamos de vacaciones, fue tu idea venir - dijo Riven - y como son vacaciones las peleas no van con la diversión

Musa sonrió y tomo un poco de nieve formando una bola y se la lanzo en la cara mientras corría lejos - oye... - se quejo Riven.

- atraparme si puedes - le grito Musa lanzando otra bola de nieve. Riven logro esquivarla y le se la devolvió. Musa vio que Layla y Nabu venían caminando cerca y corrió a cubrirse con Layla, la bola dio a parar en la cara de Layla que rápidamente tomo un poco de nieve y lo lanzo pero con mala dirección ya que le cayo a Nabu. Nabu tomo un poco de nieve y se lo lanzo a Layla que se agacho y la bola le cayo Riven. Rápidamente los cuatro habían entrado a una guerra de bola de nieves.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Brandon golpeo la puerta de la habitación pero nadie contesto así que decidió entrar, al entrar vio a Stella acostada en una de las tres camas con unos audífonos y leyendo una revista. Camino hasta ella y le quito la revista, ella al ver a Brandon se quito los audífono e hizo un puchero gracioso.

- yo estaba leyendo eso - se cruzo de brazos.

- lo se, pero ya no - dijo Brandon dejando la revista en una mesita de noche - estamos de vacaciones, una oportunidad de estar con tus amigos y no con una revista

- la revista es como mi amiga - sonrió Stella.

Brandon la miro sonriendo y se sentó en la cama - creí que ibas a darte un masaje

- yo también - dijo cruzándose de brazos molesta.

- ¿qué sucedió? - pregunto Brandon curioso.

- la masajista tuvo un problema y no pudo ir - dijo Stella molesta.

- no es tan malo - dijo Brandon sonriendo - es mas, deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con Musa

- ¿yo por qué? - pregunto sentándose en la cama - ¿se te olvida que ella fue quien me lanzo la jarra con agua?

- no, no se me olvida, pero tu eras la que estaba distraída - dijo preocupado - lo cual no es raro en ti

- ya te dije solo estaba pensando - se defendió ella.

- ¿durante treinta minutos? - levanto la ceja incrédulo.

- si... - se cruzo de brazos y giro la cabeza molesta.

- entonces, ¿por qué mejor en vez de pensar no hacemos algo mas? - pregunto en tono coqueto.

Stella lo miro y sonrió acto seguido lo beso. Brandon correspondió el beso, poco a poco se fue intensificando mas pero con pasión. Stella se recostó de nuevo en la cama con Brandon sobre ella. Él la besaba lento mientras ella pasaba las manos por su espalda, luego poco a poco fue moviendo las manos hasta ponerlas debajo de la polera de él mientras acariciaba su abdomen. Brandon bajo al cuello de Stella para besarlo y morderlo con dulzura mientras apoyaba las manos en la cama acorralándola y evitando caer sobre ella quien no podía evitar soltar unos gemidos de placer por lo que se mordió el labio para que nadie escuchara, lo ultimo que quería era que alguien supiera lo que hacían.

Brandon dejo de besarla y la miro con dulzura, ella le sonrió y lo besó. Poco a poco comenzó a bajar al cuello de él, ahora habían intercambiado los roles, era Stella quien le sacaba los gemidos a Brandon. La puerta se abrió, ambos dejaron de besarse y vieron a Flora, Bloom y Roxy en la puerta, esta última giro la cabeza apenada y sonrojada, no le gustaba interrumpir la intimidad de las parejas, en realidad a nadie le gustaba.

- lo siento... - dijo Flora con un poco de nervios y un sonrojo.

- veníamos a buscar algo... - dijo Bloom con un sonrojo apenado por haber interrumpido.

Brandon se quito de encima de Stella sonrojado, ella dio un gemido molesto y giro la cabeza para ver el reloj que marcaba la cinco de la tarde. Se levanto de la cama y salio de la habitación algo molesta.

- ¿estará enojada? - pregunto Bloom confundida pero con ese sonrojo aun.

- ahh... yo... iré a fuera - dijo Brandon algo incomodo por lo sucedido.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Stella iba a salir de la cabaña cuando al abrir la puerta vio a Musa que justo iba entrando con Layla, Nabu y Riven.

- ahh... Stella, ¿podemos hablar? - pregunto Musa pero Stella solo la ignoro y siguió caminando.

- ¿qué le sucede? - pregunto Musa frunciendo el ceño - ¿por qué sigue enojada?

Tecna, Timmy, Helio y Sky se encogieron de hombros al no saber la respuesta. Justo en el momento se escucharon unos pasos provenir de la escalera, de ella bajaron Bloom, Flora, Roxy y Brandon quien tenía el rostro algo rojo.

- ¿dónde esta Stella? - pregunto Brandon intentando disimular el sonrojo en su rostro.

- acaba de salir... - dijo Layla extrañada por lo sucedido - ¿estés bien? estas rojo, ¿tienes fiebre?

- no, quiero decir, estoy bien - dijo Brandon nervioso.

- ¿dónde fue? - pregunto Bloom curiosa.

- no lo se... - dijo Musa molesta.

- ¿qué te paso? - pregunto Roxy extrañada por la actitud de su amiga.

- Musa quería disculparse con Stella pero ella la ignoro y se fue - respondió Riven mientras Brandon miraba la puerta preocupado.

- ¿estará enojada por lo de hace unos minutos? - pregunto Flora. Al oír esto Brandon se tensó provocando un sonrojo mas fuerte y nerviosismo.

- ¿qué tal si no lo comentamos nunca? - dijo nervioso.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Salí a caminar un rato, la verdad es que hoy nada me estaba saliendo bien. Comenzando por la mañana, tuve esos recuerdos borroso, Musa me hecho agua, no obtuve mi masaje, las chicas interrumpieron hace un rato.

Suspire fuertemente mientras me cruzaba de brazos - es como la tercera vez que eso sucede - me dije en voz alta - claro si no contamos lo de esta mañana seria la segunda vez

Una fuerte brisa paso y comenzó a nevar. Comencé a sentir frió y no tenía un chaleco o algo para calentarme así que me abrace a mi misma - debí haber traído un abrigo

- pero no lo hiciste... - escuche una voz a mis espaldas, era bastante conocida. Me di la vuelta y vi a Darcy.

- Darcy... - la mire sorprendida. No sabia que ella vendría a buscarme y mucho menos que sabría en donde estoy o si sigo con vida.

- me sorprende que esa tonta cura si exista - dijo ella un tanto molesta pero tranquila.

- ¿estás molesta? - dije en burla - ¿no te alegra verme?

- para serte sincera pensé que estarías tres metros bajo tierra - dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

- oh, eres sincera... eso es lindo - dije riendo en burla - no sabia que las brujas decían la verdad, es curioso ¿verdad?

Darcy me miro molesta, la estaba provocando y sabia que eso me traería una consecuencia pero ya entre nosotros, ¿a quién le importa? esa bruja casi me mata y no la dejare salirse con la suya tan fácilmente.

- no sabes con quien te metes hadita - me dijo enojada.

- ja, yo creo que si - le dije molesta - casi me matas con tu tonto hechizo y ni creas que de esta te salvaras

- uy ¿qué me harás? ¿convertirme en sapo? - pregunto riendo en burla.

- pues no... ya pareces uno - le dije provocandola.

- suficiente de parloteo - dijo haciendo que un aura negra apareciera de sus manos - vamos a pelear

- lo mismo digo... ¡Winx Believix! - me transforme, mala idea pues me entro mas frió - que frió

- te haré entrar en calor... - dijo ella elevándose - a golpes... ¡Bola de Sombra!

Esquive la bola y lance una Bola Solar. Darcy la esquivo y me lanzo un rayo negro que me dio en el estomago por lo que caí en la nieve. Me levante rápido y mire al cielo para ver si saldría aunque sea un rayo de sol, nada por lo que no mis ataques del sol no sean tan efectivo como quisiera. Mire a Darcy enojada y le lance otra bola solar que ella esquivo.

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunto riendo - ¿es lo único que tienes?

La mire enojada - ¡Luna Creciente! - en mi mano derecha se formo una media luna que lance como si fuese un boomerang, Darcy esquivo la primera vez pero cuando se devolvió le golpeo en la espalda haciéndola caer.

- ya veras... - dijo levantándose - ¡Sombra Peligrosa!

- ¡Luz del Sol! - de mi mano salio un brillo muy fuerte que hizo que parte de la nieve se derritiera y que la sombra desapareciera. Ella me miro molesta y estiro ambas manos de las cuales un rayo oscuro salio e intento golpearme.

- ¡Escudo Solar! - me cubrí tapido - ¡Lluvia de Estrellas!

Varias estrellas cayeron del cielo y golpearon a Darcy. Ella se levanto un poco adolorida - ¡Mano Oscura! - la mano de Darcy se volvió negra y la estiro, era mucho mas grande y se veía que era peligrosa. Formo un puño y me golpeo fuertemente lanzándome unos metros lejos.

- auch... - me queje tratando de levantarme - ¿qué fue eso?

Darcy se me apareció en frente preparada para darme un ataque que nunca llego. Entre ella y yo estaba Xeros cubriéndose con una pantalla negra, Ambos bajaron al suelo e intento levantarme pero yo me negué, no quiero estar cerca de él.

- ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto Darcy enojada - esta es mi batalla no la tuya

- parece que no pudiste aguantarte cuando supiste que seguía con vida - dijo Xeros tranquilo.

- pudiste haberlo dicho antes - dijo ella molesta - hubiera evitado que encontraran la cura

Fruncí el ceño molesta - que mala - susurre.

- ya no importa lo que sucedió - dijo Xeros. ¿Quién se creía este para venir y detener mi pelea? lo pondré en términos simples ¡NADIE!

- ¿por qué mejor no te vas? - dijo Darcy molesta - tenemos un asunto pendiente que debemos resolver

Me levante del suelo y me puse en posición de pelea - por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con la Brujilda Gruñilda

- y yo con la Hadita Consentida - dijo ella molesta.

- es un buen juego de palabras - dijo Xeros tranquilo con una sonrisa - pero no es momento para pelear

- tú no te metas - dije mirando a Xeros - esto es entre ella y yo, resolveremos los problemas a nuestra manera

- pelear nunca es una solución - dijo Xeros.

- y lo dice el que me quiere para gobernar Magix - dije cruzándome de brazos.

- si... pero nunca pelee contigo ¿o si? - pregunto sonriendo victorioso.

- pero dijiste que lo harías - le dije borrándole la sonrisa.

- parece que recuerdas bien lo que dije - cerro los ojos y miro al suelo con una sonrisa.

- jum - solté girando mi cabeza molesta.

- bueno creo que es hora de irnos - dijo Xeros mirando a Darcy.

- ni lo sueñes... - dijo Darcy molesta - te vas solo

- Darcy no te lo estoy pidiendo - dijo Xeros mirándola - te lo estoy ordenando

- _"¿ordenando? ¿acaso es su jefe?"_ - Darcy lo miro molesta y se elevo al aire - esto no se a acabado Hadita Consentida...

- lo mismo digo Brujilda Gruñilda - dime mirándola desaparecer - Dios... que horror, estuvimos de acuerdo en algo

Mire mi reloj de mano para saber que era era, iban a ser las siete y seguro mis amigos podrían estar preocupados. Di un suspiro pesado y me frote las manos, me di la vuelta y me fui a la cabaña. Cada segundo que pasaba el clima era mas frió y estaba helando mas hasta que comenzó a nevar. Me detuve un poco y eleve la vista al cielo. Este clima no iba a ser tranquilo, nevada y demasiado frió, solo significa una cosa avecinaba una tormenta. Tuve que apurar el paso y volver pronto a la cabaña.

Al llegar a la cabaña entre enseguida. Estaba tan cálido dentro, vi a los chicos y a las chicas cerca de la chimenea. Yo estaba helada y me urgía un baño pronto para limpiarme, después de la tonta pelea con Darcy. Estaba decidida a subir pero las chicas me detuvieron antes de dar un solo paso, me atacaron con preguntas enseguida.

Me tenias preocupado ¿dónde estabas? ¿estás bien? ¿tienes hambre? ¿tienes frió? ¿estás enojada? ¿sucedió algo? ¿dónde fuiste? ¿por qué saliste así? eran tantas las preguntas que solo sonreí, no tenia ganas de responder nada, ademas de que estaba algo adolorida y cansada.

- no es nada... - respondí sonriendo - voy a dormir

- Stella... - escuche a Brandon susurrar preocupado.

- estoy bien - me acerque y le di un beso fugaz en los labios antes de ir a mi habitación.

.: Brandon :.

Estaba preocupado, hace mucho tiempo que Stella había salido de la casa molesta. No sabía la razón de aquello, tal vez se molesto cuando las chicas nos interrumpieron en aquel momento u otra cosa. Pensé que ella no volvería y entonces tendría que ir a buscarla. Pronto se avecinaba una tormenta, podía verlo por la ventana. Me levante del suelo para ir por un abrigo pero en ese momento, en ese preciso momento, la puerta se abrió.

Stella entro en la cabaña frotando sus brazos y castañeando sus dientes. La mire sorprendido y preocupado por lo que rápidamente me acerque a ella al igual que los demás. Comenzamos a hacer preguntas y preguntas pero ella no respondió a ninguna, solo dijo que no era, debía de referirse a la última pregunta.

- Stella... - le susurre preocupado.

- estoy bien - sonrío ella y se acerco a besarme fugazmente en los labios. Sus labios estaba muy helados cuan hielo, no solo sus labios, ella lo estaba. Lo pude sentir a la poca distancia.

- se supone que estas vacaciones serian al estilo Winx - dijo Bloom luego de ella sonrió.

- bueno, si quitamos el hecho de que Musa le tiro agua a Stella, el hecho de que esta enojada y lo que interrumpimos... - dijo Flora sonrojándose aunque claro no era la única ya que Bloom, Roxy y yo también - han sido unas buenas vacaciones

- ¿qué interrumpieron? - pregunto Sky curioso.

- nada - dijimos los cuatro enseguida y sonrojados. Todos nos miraron confundidos y solo suspire suspire. Escuche un ruido proveniente de arriba y mire el techo.

- ¿qué fue eso? - pregunto Tecna levantándose del brazo del sillón, donde estaba sentada, preocupada.

- seguro fue Stella - dijo Musa caminando hacia la escalera - yo iré así aprovecho y hablo con ella

.: Musa :.

Stella apenas había entrado, dijo algunas cosas y luego beso a Brandon en los labios para luego subir las escaleras abrazada a si misma frotando sus brazos. Su expresión dejaba notar que tenía demasiado frió y algo me dice que puede a deberse que salio sin un abrigo. A los pocos minutos de que subió escuchamos un fuerte ruido provenir de arriba.

- ¿qué fue eso? - pregunto Tecna preocupada.

- seguro fue Stella - dije caminando hacia la escalera - yo iré así aprovecho y hablo con ella...

Ya era hora de que hablemos, esta pelea tiene que terminar aunque ella es la única que esta enojada. Me sentía mal por haber hecho que se enoje, es mi culpa y tenía que arreglarlo, lo intente antes pero ella salió enojada de la casa. Subía las escaleras cuando escuche nuevamente aquel ruido fuerte.

- ¿qué estará haciendo? - pregunte al aire entre confundida y preocupada. Luego de haber subido camine hasta la habitación en la que dormían Stella, Bloom y Roxy. Golpee pero ella no respondió así la llame - Stella...

Otro ruido volvió a resonar con fuerza, abrí la puerta y entre. Vi a Stella agarrada de un mueble con una mano mientras la otra la tenia en su cabeza.

- Stella, ¿estás bien? - pregunte preocupada. Ella me miro sonriendo algo débil y nerviosa - Stella...

- estoy bien - dijo enderezándose y caminado hasta su cama como si nada hubiese pasado - ¿qué haces aquí?

- yo vine a hablar contigo... - la mire extrañada y preocupada - ¿segura estas bien?

- si... - dijo tomando una revista - ¿de qué?

- disculpa - dije distraída.

- ¿sobre que quieres hablar? - dijo ella mirándome.

- ahh si... - por poco y se me olvida - yo venia a disculparme por lo de esta mañana... no fue mi intensión, es solo que como no respondías yo...

- esta bien... no importa - dijo ella ojeando la revista - es pasado y esta perdonado...

- ¿estás segura? - dije mirándola extrañada, creí que me costaría mas que me perdone.

- si... - dijo como si nada. Cerro la revista y se levanto - Musa me voy a dormir

- esta bien - dije caminando hasta la puerta pero me detuve antes de salir - oye... ¿estas segura de que estas bien? cuando entre no parecía eso

- Musa... Musita querida - dijo ella con un tono extraño - estoy bien no tienes de que preocuparte

- _"¿Musita Querida? de cuando ella me llama así... bueno Musa Querida tal vez pero... ¿Musita?"_ - pensé frunciendo el ceño. Ella al ver que fruncí el ceño giro la cabeza y susurro algo que por suerte alcance a escuchar.

- Dios... se me quedo pegado el juego de palabras - susurro molesta - es culpa de esa Brujilda Gruñilda

- "_¿Brujilda Gruñilda?"_ - pensé confundida - _"¿quien es?"_

- ahh Musa... - dijo Stella - ya puedes salir...

- oh si... claro - salí de la habitación y baje con los demás.

- ¿qué sucedió? - pregunto Riven.

- algo muy raro... - dije mirando a Riven - deben saber algo...

Les conté a los chicos lo que había visto cuando entre a la habitación de Stella. Todos estaban preocupados, principalmente Brandon e incluso quería ir a verla ahora pero Bloom le dijo que la dejara descansar que cuando se sienta segura de si misma ella nos diría que esta ocurriendo. Al final accedió a regañadientes a dejarla descansar.

Continuara...

* * *

Otro capitulo... de El camino de la Luz...

¿Saben? mi personaje de las Winx favorito es Stella y de las Trix es Darcy, pues ellas son Luz y Oscuridad y me hubiera gustado que en la serie tuvieran una rivalidad... pero bueno, en este fics si tienen una rivalidad jiji. Lo de Brujilda Gruñilda lo saque de Victorious pues asi le dicen a Jade en la pelicula, aunque no me acuerdo si era asi o era de otra forma

Como vimos en este capitulo Stella empieza a recordar algo que aun es un enigma... ¿que sera eso que recuerda? solo el tiempo (los capitulos... aksjakj) lo diran

Bueno aquí otro capitulo mas... espero que les haya gustado porque a mi si. :D

**Próximamente: Hora de que Sepas la Verdad**

¿oí bien? - dijo Icy molesta entrando en la habitación - ¿protegiste a una Winx?

Stella ¿estás bien? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

chicas... - dijo mirándonos con una sonrisa débil - no las oí entrar

oh no te escaparas - dijo el hombre corriendo tras su hija hasta alcanzarla - te tengo...

ya papá... - dijo la pequeña niña riendo mientras el hombre la había atrapado en sus brazos y la levantaba.

no tengas miedo... yo estoy aquí contigo - dijo el hombre acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña - vamos a salir de aquí...

Xeros... - dijo la pequeña mirando al hombre luego lo abrazo fuertemente - hay algo ahí...

Xeros... ¿qué...? ¿quá haces...? - la pequeña estaba asustada y retrocedía todo lo que podía.

vamos a ver hada del sol y de la luna... - dijo el hombre estirando el brazo hacia ella - ¿dónde escondes ese poder?

¿vienen a pelear? - pregunto Bloom preparada para transformarse al ver a las Trix.

venimos en paz - se escucho una voz masculina atrás de las Trix era Xeros - solo vengo a contarte la verdad Stella

~ Comentarios:

- Adhelaila: siempre estas al tanto de los capítulos y me alegra que te gusten y sobre el capitulo 11 ¿de verdad lloraste o.O? askjask no imagine que alguien lloraría con ese capitulo

- Nami: la idea es esa... que las cosas sean interesantes, románticas y graciosas a la vez

Gracias chicas, sus comentarios me hacen feliz y me alegra que les gustara y que quieran seguir leyendo :D

Dejen Review (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	14. Chapter 14: Hora de que Sepas la Verdad

Hola a todos ¿como están? espero que bien... entonces bueno seguiré subiendo los capítulos :D

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Aclaraciones:

.: Winx Club :. – Cambio de POV

.: (nombre) :. - Cambio de POV del Personaje

Los ataques que aparezcan, algunos son inventados ya que no me se los ataques de las winx, apenas me se uno o dos.

Cosas a explicar:

Energía Mágica: es como la esfera que apareció en los hechiceros de waverly place la película, esa de color amarillo solo que con los colores de las chicas

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz ~

Capitulo 14:

Hora de que Sepas la Verdad

.: Darcy :.

- ¿en qué pensabas? - me pregunto molesto Xeros cosa que es raro en ya que siempre es tranquilo.

- en que tengo asuntos pendientes con esa Hadita Consentida - dije molesta - no tenías porque aparecerte y peor aun no tenías que protegerla

- ¿oí bien? - dijo Icy molesta entrando en la habitación - ¿protegiste a una Winx?

- si lo hice o no, es mi problema - dijo Xeros molesto luego me miro - aléjate de Stella... ya has causado suficiente

- ¿qué traes con esa Princesucha? - pregunto Stormy entrando de brazos cruzados.

Xeros sonrió y nos miro a las tres - pronto lo sabrán...

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Ya era tarde y todos fuimos a dormir después de ver como Nabu pagaba su penitencia. Fue algo muy chistoso y no creo poder olvidarlo nunca, aunque igual pobre de Nabu la paso muy mal.

- creo que se les paso la mano... - rió Roxy - aunque gracioso

- es verdad - la apoye - me reí hasta llorar

- yo creo que fue muy divertido - dijo Musa riendo.

- si, como a ustedes no les toco hacer eso - se quejo Nabu caminando a su habitación - el peor día de mi vida

- eso te pasa por llegar de los últimos - dijo Layla riendo.

Nos reímos, Roxy y yo entramos a nuestra habitación. La luz estaba encendida y la cama de Stella estaba desordenada pero ella no estaba en la cama. Roxy y yo nos miramos como si a través de aquella mirada nos preguntamos _¿dónde esta?_

- tal vez esta en el baño - dijo Roxy caminando a su cama despreocupada.

- ¿dónde esta Amore? - pregunto Lockette buscándola con la mirada.

- no lo se - dijo Dia buscándola con la mirada también.

- seguro esta con Stella - dije caminando a la cama también despreocupada, porque bueno ¿qué puede pasar?

- yo creo... - intento decir Roxy pero la puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a Stella que tenia una mano apretando su cabeza al lado derecho y también estaba Amore que volaba alrededor de ella con una expresión preocupada.

- Stella ¿estás bien? - pregunte preocupada al verla.

- chicas... - dijo mirándonos con una sonrisa débil - no las oí entrar

- si entramos hace unos minutos - dijo Roxy lento - ¿qué haces despierta? hace como tres horas que dijiste que irías a dormir

Stella camino hasta su cama y respondió sin mirarnos - estaba durmiendo pero me desperté para ir al baño

Mire a Roxy extrañada ella estaba igual que yo y luego mire a Stella de nuevo - pero no estas con pijama

- es... es que me quede dormida mientras leía una revista - se excuso ella. Mire la reviste que estaba guardada en un mueble ¿qué oculta? y ¿por qué miente?

- ¿por qué se vinieron tan tarde? - pregunto Stella sentándose en la cama-

- son las nueve van a ser las diez - dijo Roxy - ¿estás bien?

- si... - respondió Stella - ¿van a ser las diez? genial yo me acosté antes...

- si es verdad, te acostaste antes - le comente riendo - estuvimos abajo, Nabu tuvo que pagar la penitencia

- ¿penitencia? - pregunto Stella confundida.

- de la carrera de esquí - le dije sonriendo - llego de los últimos

- ahhh... - dijo algo distraída - ¿qué tuvo que hacer?

- pues... - dije recordando - era algo mas como una broma

_~ Flash Back ~_

_- vamos Nabu... - dijo Riven entregando una bandera chica roja._

_- estas loco... - dijo Nabu - hay una tormenta_

_- baah no es nada - dijo Sky riendo._

_- viejo, eso te pasa por llegar de los últimos - dijo Brandon sonriendo._

_- tú ni hables que te salvaste por un pelo - dijo Nabu molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

_- Nabu... lo siento pero reglas son reglas - dijo Layla riendo sentada en el sillón con una taza de chocolate._

_- Layla... - reclamo Nabu, suspiro fuerte y tomo el banderin - bien..._

_Nabu se coloco un abrigo para poder salir entre la tormenta y unos googles para poder ver en ella. Tomo el banderin y salio de la casa para ir a ponerlo en la colina._

_- ¡TEN CUIDADO CON EL HOMBRE DE LAS NIEVES! - le grito desde la puerta molestando Sky._

_- ¡YO ESCUCHE QUE SON YETIS! ¡TEN CUIDADO! - río Brandon gritando desde la puerta __también._

_Luego de haber salido de la cabaña Nabu camino entre la tormenta hasta llegar a una colina que estaba algo lejos de la cabaña._

_- ¿dónde esta el disfraz? - pregunto Sky mirando a los chicos._

_- aquí__ lo tengo - dijo Riven mostrando un disfraz de Yeti - ¿quién se lo pondrá?_

_- Brandon... - dijo Sky sonriendo._

_- ¿yo por qué? - pregunto el frunciendo el ceño._

_- porque tu llegaste penúltimo - respondió Sky como si fuese obvio - ahora pontelo_

_- ¿qué tienen planeado? - pregunto Layla intrigada._

_- hicimos que fuera a dejar le banderin para asustarlo con este disfraz - dijo Riven riendo._

_- ustedes están locos - dijo Timmy rodando los ojos - creí que solo tenia que ir a dejar el banderin, no que lo __asustarían_

_- Timmy es una broma, no una penitencia - dijo Sky riendo_

_- si... - dijo Brandon riendo - vamos..._

_- yo lo grabare - dijo Riven sacando una cámara de __vídeo_

_- y yo tomare fotos - dijo Sky riendo mostrando una cámara __fotográfica_

_Los tres salieron de la cabaña en busca de Nabu para poder asustarlo._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

- ¿quieres ver el vídeo? - pregunte sonriendo.

- tal vez mañana - respondió poniendo una mano en su cabeza.

- Stella... - dijo Amore preocupada acercándose a ella.

- estoy bien, solo es un dolor de cabeza - le dijo a Amore quien seguía preocupada.

- Stella... - dijo Amore acercándose a la mano izquierda de Stella que estaba en la cama.

- Amore, estoy bien de verdad - volvió a decir y luego susurro algo que no alcance a oír.

.: Stella :.

- Amore, estoy bien de verdad - le dije a mi Pixie que se notaba preocupada y luego susurre - todo es culpa de esa Brujita Gruñilda, me ha dejado un dolor horrible.

- ¿qué dijiste? - pregunto Roxy al no oír lo que susurre.

- no es nada... - dije rápido y bostece - tengo sueño...

Me recosté en la cama y cerré los ojos mirando al techo. La verdad es que desde que entre en la habitación no había podido dormir por culpa de esos malditos recuerdos borrosos que no me dejan tranquila... ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera son recuerdos, ya que no son míos, quizás Xeros me esta tendiendo una broma... o Darcy tal vez, pero... se ven reales, como si fuesen míos y ahora que lo pienso no recuerdo mucho de cuando tenia cinco años... hay una parte de mi memoria que esta borrada y que yo presiento que existe... pero creo que estoy pensando puras tonterías, no es posible que tenga un recuerdo borrado y sepa que lo tengo ¿o si?

Suspire fuerte y despeje mi mente de todo problema, mi cuerpo me dolía demasiado y todo es culpa de Darcy. Ese ultimo ataque fue muy poderoso ¿cuando lo aprendió? mejor no quiero saber. Ahora solo me voy a dormir.

.: Winx Club :.

Las tres Winx y las tres Pixies ya estaban dormidas, cada una soñando hermoso pero hay ocasiones en las que no todo lo que brilla es oro.

_- corre Stella - gritaba un hombre alto, cabello negro azulado, ojos azules como el mar - corre..._

_- la pequeña corría mientras reía hasta que vio una mesa en la cual se escondió debajo, mientras que el hombre siguió corriendo y se escondió detrás de una pared._

_- listos o no... aquí voy - se escucho una voz masculina. Tal parece que esas tres personas estaban jugando a las escondidas. _

_L__a pequeña se mordió el labio para que no la escucharan reír mientras que el hombre estaba en las mismas que la pequeña. U__no de los hombres camino por al lado de la mesa iba a seguir de largo pero se detuvo al escuchar una pequeña risa, enseguida supo que era su hija._

_- ¿me pregunto dónde estará? - decía el hombre riendo y fingiendo no saber. __La pequeña se movió con cuidado y luego en un descuido del hombre ella salio corriendo._

_- oh no te escaparas - decía el hombre corriendo hasta atraparla - te tengo..._

_- yaa papá... - decía la pequeña riendo mientras el hombre la había atrapado en sus brazos y la levantaba._

_- perdiste... - dijo su padre que sin darse cuenta el hombre corrió y se libro._

_- pero yo gane... - rió su amigo._

_- siii... - dijo la pequeña abrazando al pelinegro azulado._

_- tramposo... - susurro el padre de la pequeña._

Fuera del sueño, Stella sonrió inconscientemente, pero rápidamente su sueño cambio de entorno y de situación.

_- "pequeña... ¿estás bien? - pregunto un hombre a una pequeña que estaba llorando en el suelo del Lado Oscuro de la Luna._

_- ... - la pequeña seguía llorando y no __respondió._

_- pequeña... ¿qué sucedió? - volvió a preguntar el hombre._

_- ... tengo miedo... - susurro la pequeña en llanto._

_- no tengas miedo... yo estoy aquí contigo - dijo el hombre acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña - vamos a salir de aquí..._

_- Xeros... - dijo la pequeña mirando al hombre luego lo abrazo fuertemente - hay algo ahí..._

_El hombre miro a la pequeña y la tomo en sus brazos - vamos de aquí... mamá y papá están preocupados por ti pequeña_

_Xeros se levanto con la pequeña en los brazos y se dispuso a salir del Lado Oscuro de la Luna pero al darse la vuelta una sombra se interpuso en el camino. Era como un hombre sin rostro y con ojos rojos._

_- ¿quién eres tu? - dijo Xeros mientras apretaba mas a la pequeña para no soltarla._

_- la sombra no respondió y se acerco mientras Xeros __retrocedía - aléjate... - la sombra se detuvo y con un brazo apunto a la pequeña - ni sueñes que te la daré... vete_

_En la cara de la sombra un espacio se abrió, justo al nivel de la boca y unos dientes filosos salieron de ella. La sombra gruño y se acerco. Xeros bajo a la pequeña - corre Stella... vete, sale de aquí.._

_- pero... - decía la pequeña entre lagrimas - no quiero dejarte..._

_- vete... yo estaré bien pequeña - le dijo. la pequeña lo miro preocupada - ¡Vete!_

_Solo eso basto para corriera lejos pero otras 2 sombras se interpusieron en su camino. La pequeña retrocedió asustada pero choco con algo, era otra sombra._

_- ¡STELLAA! - le grito el hombre. __La pequeña dio un grito y dos luces aparecieron una de color plateado en su frente y otra color naranjo en su hombro derecho por la espalda._

Stella apretó fuertemente los ojos aun dormía pero parecía que estaba en una pesadilla, el sueño volvió a cambiar de entorno y de situación.

_Un hombre de cabello negro azulado iba caminando por lo pasillos del castillo, aprecia que buscaba a alguien y que sabia donde encontrar a ese alguien. Camino hasta llegar a una habitación que decía Stella y tenia el dibujo del Sol y de la Luna. Entro en la habitación y vio a una pequeña jugando con unas muñecas, al ver al hombre la pequeña sonrió y corrió a abrazarlo._

_- Xeros ¿estás bien? - dijo la pequeña. El hombre sonrió siniestramente cosa que la pequeña no vio - ¿que sucedió?_

_- pequeña... - dijo el hombre agachándose hasta quedar de frente a ella aun tenia esa sonrisa que cuando la pequeña la vio se asusto._

_- ¿estás bien...? - pregunto asustada y preocupada - ¿por qué __sonríes así...?_

_Xeros la miro mientras su mano derecha desprendía un aura negra - Xeros... ¿qué..? ¿qué haces...? - la pequeña estaba asustada y retrocedía todo lo que podía, algo le decía que ese hombre no era el que ella conocía._

_- vamos a ver hada del sol y de la luna... - dijo el hombre estirando el brazo hacia ella - ¿dónde escondes ese poder?_

_- ¿de que hablas? - pregunto asustada la pequeña - yo no soy un hada..._

_- no todo lo que te rodea es bueno... - Xeros apunto a la pequeña y una esfera negra se dirigió a ella._

_- _¡Aaaahhhh! - Stella se despertó con un grito demasiado fuerte que hizo que todos despertaran de golpe. Asustada se abrazo a si misma.

¿Qué era eso? era como esos recuerdos borrosos que había tenido antes pero ahora eran sueños y era bastantes claros. Ella conocía a Xeros de pequeña y eso no le gustaba, se negaba a creerlo, es imposible.

Bloom y Roxy se habían despertado de golpe y miraron a Stella abrazarse a si misma, parecía asustada, el miedo era muy evidente en sus ojos y unas lagrimas salieron de aquellos. Bloom se levanto de la cama y camino hasta ella sentándose en su cama preocupada.

- ¿estás bien? - Stella no respondió tenia los ojos cerrados y seguía abrazándose así misma.

- tal vez tuvo una pesadilla... - dijo Roxy preocupada levantándose de la cama para acercarse.

- Stella... - dijo Amore preocupada por el hada del sol y de la luna.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Brandon con un rostro preocupado aunque no era el único ya que todos estaban preocupados por el grito, inclusive Riven que traía en mano una espada por emergencia.

- no tenias que abrir así la puerta - dijo Helio algo molesto pero preocupado

Brandon lo le presto atención al comentario de Helio. Busco con la mirada a la dueña del grito hasta que la encontró ahí en sentada en su cama con los ojos cerrados y abrazándose a si misma, camino hasta ella preocupado.

- ¿Stella estas bien? - pregunto preocupado mientras se sentaba en la cama con Bloom.

- ¿qué sucedió? - pregunto Sky.

- creo que tuvo una pesadilla - respondió Dia mirando a Sky.

- ¿hemos venido por una pesadilla? - pregunto Riven algo molesto - creí que había un ataque - mostró la espada.

Flora camino hasta Stella e intento tocarle la cabeza para calmarla pero ella le retiro la mano con un golpe sorprendiendo a todos.

- Stella... - dijo sorprendida y preocupada mientras ella volvía a abrazarse.

Poco a poco Stella comenzó a calmarse, todos seguían en la habitación preocupados. Flora había hecho un poco de chocolate por si acaso Stella quería tomar un poco, aunque todos tomaron una taza.

Brandon quería acercarse a ella y abrazarla pero no se lo permitía, no dejaba que nadie se le acercara, ni siquiera Amore. Stella dejo de abrazarse y abrió los ojos aun tenía ese toque de miedo en ellos. Vio a Brandon preocupado y se lanzo en un abrazo mientras escondió su cabeza en su pecho.

- tranquila, todo esta bien - dijo Brandon abrazándola fuerte.

- bueno ya comprobamos que esta bien - dijo Riven - ahora vamonos a dormir

- ¿cómo puedes ser tan insensible? - pregunto molesta Musa - es obvio que fue una pesadilla horrible

- solo tuvo una pesadilla - dijo Riven molesto - yo también he tenido y no ando despertando a todos

Musa miro a Riven molesta, era obvio que tenia ganas de gritarle pero prefirió calmarse - si quieres vete a dormir nosotras nos quedaremos con ella. Debió ser muy mala la pesadilla para despertarla así

- Musa tiene razón - dijo Flora preocupada - esta asustada

Stella dejo de abrazar a Brandon y este la miraba preocupado aun - ¿estás bien? - Ella solo asintió asustada - ¿qué sucedió? - pregunto él. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero no dijo nada.

- Stella... - la llamo Amore preocupada - creo que...

- no es nada Amore... - por fin hablo intentando sonreír - solo tuve una pesadilla

- ¿sobre qué? - pregunto Tecna sacando un pequeño artefacto.

Stella miro a Tecna vio el artefacto, ya lo había visto una vez pero no recordaba para que servia, luego pensó en una excusa - soñé que cerraban todas las tiendas de ropa

Algunos la miraron sorprendidos, otros preocupados, otro molesto y otros no convencidos. Si bien para ella eso era una terrible pesadilla no parecía que fuera lo que le sucedió en este caso. La pesadilla que debió haber tenido debió haber sido muy terrible para tenerla así de asustada.

- ¿es broma? - pregunto Riven molesto - me despertaste por una estupidez, yo me largo - dicho esto salio de la habitación y se fue a la suya.

- Stella... - dijo Amore preocupada. Sabia que eso era mentira además de que ya tenía una idea sobre que había soñado y esperaba estar equivocada por la propia seguridad de ella.

- siento despertarlos chicos - dijo Stella sonriendo - no lo vuelvo a hacer...

- ¿segura que estas bien? - pregunto Brandon no tan convencido. Stella resoplo pues esa pregunta todo el mundo se la había hecho últimamente y ya estaba harta de que le preguntaran siempre lo mismo.

- si Brandon, estoy bien... - respondio algo molesta - tú sabes que una pesadilla horrible es que cierren todas las tiendas de ropa

Brandon no tan convencido suspira y la besa en la mejilla - si vuelves a tener una pesadilla no dudes en despertarme

- no lo haré... - dijo sonriendo - buenas noches Tesoro...

- buenas noches Princesa - sonrió un poco Brandon.

Los especialistas salieron de la habitación dejando a las Winx y las Pixies - Flora siento haberte... ya sabes...

Flora sonrió y se sentó en la cama - no te preocupes, lo importante es que estas bien

Stella sonrió y bostezo - sera mejor que todas nos vayamos a dormir - dijo Tecna guardando el artefacto.

Las chicas salieron y volvieron a sus habitaciones a excepción de Musa que fue a retar a Riven, pues ella también sabia que era mentira lo que dijo.

- Stella... - la llamo Roxy algo preocupada.

- dime... - dijo Stella mirándola.

Roxy quería preguntarle si era verdad que había soñado eso pero se arrepintió, después de todo era Stella aunque también con solo ser Stella no le bastaba. Presentía que esa pesadilla podía deberse al nuevo enemigo, aunque no lo conocía muy bien sabía que él y Stella habían tenido una charla y desde entonces ella parecía estar un poco extraña.

- nada - respondió suspirando. Stella la miro confundida - olvídalo

- ok - dijo Stella extrañada. Se volvió a acostar en la cama y cerrando los ojos - _"¿que fue eso?"_ - pensó extrañada por lo que dijo Roxy.

* * *

.: Flora :.

Un brillo comenzó a golpear en mis ojos obligándome a abrirlos, eran los rayos del sol indicando que ya era de día. Me levante con algo de sueño y vi a Tecna sentada en pose de meditación en su cama con una computadora_ ¿a qué hora se despertó?_

- buenos días... - la salude con una sonrisa.

- buenos días - dijo ella sin despegar la vista de la computadora.

Mire mi reloj que marcaban las ocho quince de la mañana y luego volví a mirar a Tecna confundida - ¿a qué hora despertaste?

- a ninguna - respondió tecleando - no dormí

La mire sorprendida - ¿por qué?

- ¿recuerdas que anoche Stella dijo que había soñado que todas las tiendas cerraban? - me pregunto ella mirándome.

- si, aunque no le creí mucho - dije frunciendo el ceño - si es verdad que para ella eso es una pesadilla... ¿pero para ponerla así? no lo creo

- porque no es verdad lo que dijo - Tecna volvió a teclear.

- ¿cómo dices? - pregunte curiosa.

- anoche use un aparato que examina a las personas y luego con mucho trabajo proyecta lo que soñó - dijo Tecna mostrándomelo.

- ¿en qué momento? - le pregunte extrañada ya que no recordaba haber visto que hiciera algo.

- después de que nos contó lo que "soñó" - dijo ella haciendo las comillas en soñó - pero no se dio cuenta...

- ok... ¿eso significa que puedes proyectar lo que en realidad soñó? - pregunte confundida - ¿como si fuese una película?

- aun no, pero si... - dijo ella asintiendo - aun me faltan poner algunos ajustes y necesito ayuda

- dile a Timmy - dije mirándola con una sonrisa - no creo que haya alguien mejor para ayudarte

- tienes razón - dijo ella estirándose yo me reí.

- bueno, iré a preparar algo para desayunar, sera mejor que descanses un poco - le dije tomando mi ropa y caminando al baño de la habitación_ (Cada habitación contaba con un baño propio)_

- tienes razón - dijo ella dejando la computadora de lado.

* * *

.: Layla :.

- fue algo horrible - me dijo Nabu exagerando todo.

- no fue tan malo - le dije. Estábamos en la sala con la tv encendida, también estaban Musa, Riven, Sky, Bloom, Roxy y Stella.

- yo me reí como loca - dijo Musa riendo.

- lo dices porque a ti no te asustaron con un disfraz de Yeti - dijo Nabu molesto.

- ten - dijo Sky entregándole la cámara de vídeo a Stella - es para reírse como loco

Stella lo miro y luego estallo en risa - esto es muy gracioso, tu cara... estabas muy asustado ¿eh?

- ¿chicos por qué mejor no publican el vídeo? - dijo Nabu molesto.

- no es una mala idea - rió Riven divertido.

- ya chicos... - dije aguantando la risa - el pobre lo paso

.: Winx Club :.

Mientras todos se reían de Nabu por lo del Yeti, Brandon se había levantado e iba bajando las escaleras cuando escucho las risas de todos.

- ¿de qué se ríen? - pregunto Brandon con una sonrisa.

- del vídeo de Nabu - dijo riendo Roxy.

- ¿el del Yeti? - pregunto él riendo.

- ¿hay otro? - pregunto Sky extrañado entre risas.

- no lo creo... - dijo Brandon negando con una sonrisa.

- vaya ya están despiertos - dijo Flora entrando en la sala - que bueno

- aunque, aun faltan las Pixies - dijo Bloom - y otras personas que siguen arriba

- chicos tengo una idea - dijo Layla sonriendo - ¿por qué no vamos a esquiar todos juntos?

- esa es una buena idea - dijo Bloom.

.: Roxy :.

Mire sonriendo - a mi también me parece buena idea

Todos apoyaron la idea, note que Brandon le susurraba algo a Stella que solo negaba con la cabeza, seguro ella no quería ir. Escuche unos pasos provenientes del pasillo y vi a Tecna, Timmy, Helio y las Pixies.

- Tecna... ¿tienes ojeras? - pregunte extrañada al verla.

- si... no dormí muy bien - respondió ella bostezando-

- ¿fue mi culpa? - pregunto Stella preocupada - lo siento, no quise despertarlos

- no, esta bien... - dijo Tecna sonriendo - es que no dormí anoche pero no es tu culpa así que no te preocupes

- ¿por qué? - pregunte confundida

- bueno, estaba viendo un programa de computadora - respondió Tecna sonriendo.

- entonces... ¿que planes tenemos para hoy? - pregunto Helio cambiando de tema.

- iremos a esquiar todos juntos - Flora abrazando a Helio por la cintura

- que bien - dijo Helio.

- pero no haremos carrera - dijo Nabu molesto a lo que todos nos reímos.

- ¿qué sucede Dia? - le pregunte a mi Pixie que parecía algo preocupada.

- ah nada - dijo la pequeña - es solo que me pareció sentir una energía maligna por un minuto

- yo no siento nada - dijo Chatta negando con la cabeza.

- yo tampoco - apoyo Lockette tranquila.

- ¿estás segura? - pregunto Amore frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- Stella... - escuche a Brandon en un regaño.

- ¿qué? es la verdad - se defendió ella molesta.

- ¿qué sucedió? - pregunto Bloom curiosa.

- nada - respondió Stella restando importancia.

- ok... - dije extrañada - entonces Dia... ¿estás segura? - escuche a Stella gruñir, tal vez le molesta la pregunta.

- no lo se... - respondió Dia - me pareció sentirlo, pero parece que fui la única

- quizás solo fue un presentimiento erróneo - dijo Digit - mis datos no dicen nada de que haya alguien mas aparte de nosotros

- tal vez tengas razón - dijo Dia no tan convencida aun.

- Digit casi siempre tiene razón - dijo Tune sonriendo.

- ¿cómo que casi siempre? - pregunto Digit molesta mientras Tune solo se encogía de hombros.

- bueno chicas... - dijo Musa - mejor tomemos desayuno para irnos a esquiar

- ¡SII! - dijimos todos al mismo tiempo

* * *

.: Stella :.

Luego de haber tomado desayuno todos fuimos a la montaña, tomamos el teleférico y tal parece la montaña era muy alta y algo empinada. No me gustaba la idea de tener que deslizarme por esta montaña tan empinada y mucho menos considerando que no soy de hacer deportes.

- Dios... esta muy alto - dije mirando hacia abajo - mejor hay que devolvernos y quedarnos en nuestra cabaña calentitos

- no podemos - dijo Flora algo nerviosa - esta es la única manera de bajar

- Dios... - dije nerviosa.

- ¿qué sucede? ¿tienes miedo? - escuche una voz a mis espaldas burlándose de mi.

- Musa no molestes - le dije aun mirando la bajada, los ojos cerrados y una expresión molesta.

- yo no dije nada - se defendió Musa inocentemente. La mire confundida _¿cómo que ella no dijo nada?_

- entonces si no fuiste tu... ¿quién fue? - mire a todos que se encogieron de hombros.

- ¿qué sucede Hadita Consentida? - volví a escuchar esa voz - ¿ya no reconoces mi voz?

Me di la vuelta y vi a nuestras enemigas numero uno - si es la Brujilda Gruñilda

- ¿Brujilda Gruñilda? - preguntaron todos confundidos.

- así que era ella... - escuche susurrar a Musa.

- parece que a ambas se nos quedo pegado el juego de palabras - dijo Darcy sonriendo maliciosamente.

- es tu culpa - me defendí - y hablando de culpas gracias, tengo el cuerpo muy adolorido por tu culpa

- de nada - sonrió ella satisfecha - es un placer atacarte y dejarte adolorida - bien ese comentario me molesto mucho

- ¿qué quieren? - pregunto Musa molesta.

- ¿vienen a pelear? - pregunto Bloom preparada para transformarse.

- sorprendente mente no - respondió Icy cruzada de brazos.

- ¿entonces a que vienen? - pregunto inocentemente Flora pero molesta.

- chicos... - dijo Sky apretando los puños.

- venimos en paz - se escucho una voz masculina atrás de las Trix era Xeros - solo vengo a contarte la verdad Stella

- ¿qué verdad? - pregunte confundida y curiosa.

- los recuerdos borrosos - respondió sonriendo.

Lo mire sorprendida ¿cómo es que sabia que tenia recuerdos de algo que no se si es verdad? _- "¿acaso... son reales? no, no, no, me niego a creerlo"_ - pensé frunciendo el ceño - _"es imposible que él y yo eramos amigos... además si fueran reales yo los recordaría, pero los sueños... no, me niego a creer que es verdad, solo son sueños"_

- es difícil de creer ¿verdad? - pregunto Xeros con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿que cosa? - pregunto Bloom, ambos ignoramos la pregunta.

- es mentira - le dije frunciendo el ceño - yo nunca...

- es la verdad... - dijo Xeros sonriendo - no lo recuerdas porque tus padres creyeron que era lo mejor y con un hechizo borraron tu memoria... ¿por qué crees que no recuerdas mucho cuando tenias cinco años?

- no se... tal vez por el tiempo - respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

- eso crees tu - sonrió Xeros - pero esa es la verdad

- espera, espera - le dije dándome cuanta de algo importante - eso quiere decir que tú... en ese momento tu... yo... y luego... ¡oh por Dios! ¡TÚ SI ME ATACASTE!

Xeros sonrió mientras lo miraba asustada, ese tipo me ataco cuando tenia 5 años, ese tonto sueño era real - me encanta esa mirada tuya...

- oye idiota, ella es mi novia - escuche gritar a Brandon con un toque de celos - el único que le puede decir esas cosas soy yo

- no lo dudo - dijo Xeros cerrando los ojos - Pequeña, siento que te hayas enterado de esta forma pero es necesario que sepas lo que sucedió aquel día

Lo miraba nerviosa pues sabia que lo que me iba a contar no iba a ser nada bueno.

- cuando Selene me dijo que te habías perdido corrí a buscarte al Lado Oscuro de la Luna, hay como sabes, te encontré llorando. Tu decías que había algo cerca, algo que te estaba siguiendo, intente sacarte de ahí pero antes de poder salir unas sombras se nos aparecieron... - dijo él. Yo recordaba eso, soñé con eso anoche _"rayos, si era real"_ - estabas asustada y te dije que salieras corriendo pero dos de esas cosas te detuvieron... fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que eras un hada, claro aunque no te diste cuenta hasta que eras un poco mas mayor. Las sombras habían desaparecido pero aun había una que seguía ahí...

_~ Flash Back ~_

_La pequeña dio un grito y dos luces aparecieron una de color plateado en su frente y otra color naranjo en su hombro derecho por la espalda. Las Sombras desaparecieron a excepción la que estaba cerca del hombre._

_- Stella... - dijo el hombre sorprendido, pues la pequeña tenia poderes y eso significaba que era un hada. La sombra aprovecho que Xeros estaba distraído e intento atacarlo. El al darse cuenta le grito a la pequeña - ¡Stella Vete Ahora!_

_La pequeña miro con miedo y preocupación unos segundos para después salir corriendo del lugar. Una vez que la pequeña no estaba Xeros intento alejarse de la sombra pero sus intentos eran inútiles, a los minutos escucho la voz de su mejor amigo._

_- ¡Radius...! - le grito escondido._

_- Xeros ¿estás bien? - pregunto Radius preocupado - Stella me contó que algo paso... vamonos de __aquí_

_- ¿qué crees que estoy tratando de hacer? - le pregunto molesto._

_Ambos intentaron salir del bosque (Que es el Lado Oscuro de la Luna, es un Bosque Oscuro, lleno de energía negativa y maligna) pero varias sombras impidieron el paso. Ambos adultos se detuvieron apretando los puños y dientes al ver a las sombras frente a ellos._

_- Radius yo las distraeré y tu vete - dijo Xeros._

_- ¿qué? ¿y dejarte? olvídalo - dijo Radius molesto - estamos juntos en esto_

_- Radius, maldición - dijo Xeros - tú debes salir, Selene y Stella te esperan... Stella te necesita_

_- pero... - intento decir Radius._

_- pero nada, yo me encargare de ellas y tú te iras - dijo Radius._

_Radius no puso objeción pues sabia que Xeros tenia razón - a la cuenta de tres, ¿listo? uno... dos... tres... ¡VETE! - le grito Xeros_

_Radius corrió pero antes de alejarse demasiado se vio la vuelta para ver si su amigo lo seguía, por desgracia lo único que vio era como su amigo era absorbido por una sombra. Xeros se lleno de Energía Maligna y su ropa cambio, ademas de que unas Alas Negras le salieron en la espalda._

_Xeros se dio la vuelta y sonrió siniestramente e intento a atacar a Radius, que para sus suerte logro escapar antes de que las cosas se tornen peor. Ahora lo dejaría escapar pero luego iría tras su hoja, la Princesa y le robaría toda la luz que desprende de ella._

_~ Fin Flash_ _Back ~_

Miraba a Xeros atenta a su relato, si lo que quería era asustarme lo había conseguido. Lo peor era que sabía que es verdad, pues habían ciertas cosas que recordaba aunque eran borrosas. Me sentía mal ya que por mi culpa sucedió esto, si yo no hubiera entrado al Lado Oscuro de la Luna nada de esto habría sucedido.

Amore que estaba cerca mío, se poso en mi hombro y me abrazo por el cuello diciendo que todo estaría bien, pero sabia que nada iba a estar bien, ya que algo me dice que esto acaba de comenzar.

Continuara...

* * *

Otro capitulo de El Camino de la Luz, que se llama así porque Stella es Luz y varias personas quieren apagar esa Luz, por lo que deberá impedirlo y descubrir que es realmente la luz, aunque para eso debe superar muchos obstáculos.

**Próximamente: La Carta de Selene**

brillas con tu propia Luz pero eso no impedirá que la apague... - dijo Xeros serio.

brillas con tu propia Luz... - dijo pensativa Stella - ¿eso que significa?

creo que hay algo que no nos has contado - dijo Tecna mirando a Stella - y es mejor que lo hagas

esto es malo... - suspiro Stella para luego fruncir el ceño molesta y quejarse - la vida no es buena conmigo

deberías leerla - dijo Bloom sonriendo mirando la carta - tu madre dijo que cuando supieras la verdad, creo que es ahora

¿que dice? - pregunto Roxy una vez que Stella dejo de leer la carta

con que esa era la razón por la que quiere a Stella - dijo Darcy a sus hermanas.

¿desequilibrio? - dijo Stormy confundida - ¿a que te refieres?

mi ideal es gobernar Magix y para eso debo extinguir toda luz existente... - dijo Xeros.

tengo una cita con Brandon - dijo Stella como su fuese obvio - olvide decirles

algo me dice que Stella no llego anoche - dijo Bloom preocupada.

Bueno aquí termina el capítulo y espero que les haya gustado. Al fin se sabe un poco mas de Xeros y en el siguiente se va a saber mas de Xeros y sobre la relación con los padres de Stella.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	15. Chapter 15: La Carta de Selene

Hola a todos ¿como están? espero que bien... entonces bueno seguiré subiendo los capítulos :D

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Aclaraciones:

.: Winx Club :. – Cambio de POV

.: (nombre) :. - Cambio de POV del Personaje

Los ataques que aparezcan, algunos son inventados ya que no me se los ataques de las winx, apenas me se uno o dos.

Cosas a explicar:

Energía Mágica: es como la esfera que apareció en los hechiceros de waverly place la película, esa de color amarillo solo que con los colores de las chicas

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz ~

Capitulo 15:

La Carta de Selene

.: Winx Club :.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_- mientes... - grito Amore con cierto temor - eso no es verdad_

_- bonita ¿acaso Stella no te ha contado sobre esos recuerdos que tiene? - dijo Xeros con seguridad. __Amore callo, pues ella era la única a la que Stella le había contado sobre los sueños._

_- eso pensé - dijo Xeros sonriendo. __Las Winx miraron a Stella preocupadas que tenía la mirada puesta en la nieve. Xeros miro con una expresión indescriptible, era imposible saber que estaba pensando - de verdad siento que tuviera que suceder, pero esto recién comienza_

_- ¡Winx Believix! - todas a excepción de Stella se transformaron listas para atacar._

_- genial, nosotros no trajimos ni las espadas - se quejo Brandon apretando los puños._

_- aun nos quedan los esquís - dijo Sky tomando los bastones como si fuesen espadas - los usaremos_

_- ¿enserio van a pelear contra nosotras? - se burlo Icy - se los digo desde ahora... tienen la batalla perdida_

_- sigue soñando - dijo Bloom apretando los puños con firmeza - ¡Bola de Fuego!_

_La bola se dirigió hacia Icy que con solo estirar la mano la congelo y la devolvió hasta golpear a Bloom dejándola derribada en la nieve - tonta... - rió Icy._

_- ¡Bloom! - dijeron todas __acercándose._

_- ¿estás bien? - pregunto Tecna ayudándola a levantar._

_- si... - dijo Bloom - son muchos mas fuertes_

_Xeros frunció el ceño - yo no vine por una pelea... - __Todos lo miraron sorprendidos incluida las Trix - solo vine a decirte la verdad - siguió hablando - mi ideal es gobernar Magix y para eso debo extinguir toda luz existente... la tuya es la luz mas fuerte que existe, esa es la Luz que estoy determinado a desaparecer para siempre_

_Stella levanto la mirada y la poso en Xeros molesta - ¡Winx Believix! - se transformo y se elevo - eso ya lo veremos... ¡Bola Solar!_

_- ¡Bola Sombra! - otra esfera choco con la de Luz. Darcy se había elevado y miraba a Stella desafiante - parece que la luz no están fuerte ¿eh?_

_- eso ya lo veremos ¡Lluvia de Estrellas! - las estrellas cayeron golpeando todo a su paso, incluso a las Winx y a los Especialistas._

_- ¡STELLA! - grito Musa molesta - ¡Somos del Mismo Bando!_

_- ¡Mano... - intento atacar Darcy._

_- ¡BASTA! - una voz la interrumpió, era Xeros - ya dije que no venia a pelear... nos vamos_

_- ahh... - se quejo Stormy cruzandose de brazos con un puchero - pero yo no alcance ni a lanzar un ataque_

_- mi palabra ya esta dicha - dijo Xeros molestos - cuídate Stella... ahora que sabes la verdad nada me impedirá tener lo que quiero, brillas con tu Propia Luz pero eso no impedirá que la apague..._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

- brillas con tu propia Luz... - se dijo Stella recostada en la cama mirando el techo - ¿eso que significa?

- posiblemente que la Luz de tu interior es la que te hace ser tú - se escucho la voz de Tecna proveniente de la puerta - hola ¿se puede pasar?

Stella miro a Tecna y suspiro asintiendo, luego volvió a posar la vista en el techo - ¿sucedió algo malo? digo, además de que las vacaciones han sido arruinadas

- vamos Stella, no han sido tan malas - dijo Tecna entrando en la habitación y caminando hasta la cama para sentarse al lado de ella.

- lo dirás por ti - se abrazo a si misma y se dio la vuelta mirando a la pared (su cama estaba pegada a la pared) - estas son las peores vacaciones que he tenido

- bueno pero... - pensó un poco - al menos ya descubrimos que es lo que quiere Xeros - dijo Tecna posando una mano en su cabeza - creo que hay algo que no nos has contado y es mejor que lo hagas

Stella suspiro se dio la vuelta y miro a Tecna - parece que es un amigo de la familia, es único que se

- ¿estás segura? - pregunto insinuando algo mas y Stella volvió a suspirar.

- mas o menos, creo que era amigo de mis padres y al nacer yo, también se volvió mi amigo... me decía pequeña - dijo Stella sentándose en la cama.

- pues me molesta lo que dijo - dijo Brandon entrando - ese descarado... solo yo puedo decir eso

- bien creo que estoy haciendo un mal tercio y alguien esta celoso - dijo Tecna levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta - iré por los demás, los dejo solos

- yo no estoy celoso - dijo Brandon algo molesto y cruzándose de Brazos.

- mentiroso - rió Stella en broma.

- ¿estás bien? - pregunto Brandon sentándose en la cama mientras Stella gruñía.

- odio esa pregunta - dijo molesta y cruzándose de brazos.

- si ya lo note - rió Brandon tomando sus manos - todo va a estar bien...

- lo dudo - dijo Stella - esto recién comienza

Brandon sonrió y la beso fugazmente - no te dejare sola, no lo olvides

- no lo hago... - sonrió Stella.

Brandon miro a Stella con una sonrisa dulce y luego se inclino para besarla nuevamente pero esta vez logrando que el beso fuese mas duradero. Stella correspondió colocando una mano en el hombro del chico e inclinando la cabeza a un lado como mejor tos falsa provenía de la puerta, ambos miraron por la puerta donde vieron a las Winx y los Especialistas.

- ¿interrumpimos algo? - pregunto Musa entrando mientras reía divertida. Stella la miro un poco molesta por la interrupción del beso y le lanzo una almohada en la cara - ¡Oye! - se que quejo Musa.

Todos se reían a excepción de Musa que se cruzo de brazos molesta. Stella se había sentado en la cama mientras apoyaba su espalda en la pared, miro una mesita de noche que tenia una carta encima.

- deberías leerla - dijo Bloom sonriendo - tu madre dijo que cuando supieras la verdad, creo que es ahora

- Bloom tiene razón - apoyo Flora.

Stella torció los labios sin quitarle la vista a la carta. Suspiro para tranquilizarse y la tomo en sus manos para poder leerla. No estaba segura de que encontraría en esa carta pero viendo los hechos pasados ya nada podía ser peor.

_Para mi Bonita_

_Querida Stella:_

_Si estas leyendo esta carta es por que ya sabes la verdad __o porque __no me hiciste caso y la leíste igual, __como sea, vamos a creer que es la primera._

_Debes de saber que Xeros era amigo de tu padre, era su mejor amigo. Cuando __los conocí a ambos fue en un baile de mascaras que hicieron en Solaria_

_los tres nos hicimos amigos y pasábamos cada segundo juntos. Al tiempo de ser __amigos yo me enamore de tu padre sin saber que Xeros lo estaba de mi._

_Él acepto su derrota y siguió siendo amigo de tu padre dejando cualquier __rencor de lado. Cuando tú naciste Xeros fue uno de los primeros en ponerse_

_feliz. Solía decir que esa pequeña iba a ser la Luz de Solaría y su sonrisa seria __lo que llenara su alma de alegría._

_Xeros te quería como si fueses su hija, siempre decía "Brillas con tu propia Luz" __eras una bebé como para recordarlo ahora._

_Todo cambio un día en el que tu fuiste al Lado Oscuro de la Luna, __Xeros corrió a buscarte sin importarle si algo le sucedía, él solo quería que_

_tu estuvieras a salvo, pero en el camino é__l fue absorbido por __una Energía Maligna haciendo que fuera malo._

_Mi Bonita, debes cuidarte Xeros ya intento deshacerse de ti una vez __y no se __detendrá hasta conseguir lo que quiere._

_Tu padre y yo te borramos la memoria, pues luego de que Xeros te ataco cuando tenias __cinco años _

_comenzaste a tener unas pesadillas horribles que no te dejaban tranquila, __la unica solución __era que olvidaras por completo todo lo que __sucedió_

_así__ que borramos toda existencia de Xeros. __Probablemente estés enojada, y no te culpo pero por favor pase lo que_

_pase cuídate de Xeros, mientras este dominado por la oscuridad __no sera una buena persona, aunque una cualidad de él es que lo que dice_

_siempre es verdad, la palabra de Xeros siempre ha sido de fiar por lo que __debes tener mucho cuidado._

_Te quiero Bonita, perdóname por mentirte pero solo quería protegerte_

_Te Quiere tu Madre, Selene._

- ¿que dice? - pregunto Roxy una vez que Stella dejo de leer la carta.

Stella miro la carta y luego la bajo pensativa. Ella solo miro a Roxy y le entrego la carta. Una vez que Roxy termino de leerla la entrego a Flora y así cada uno leyó la carta.

- esto es malo... - suspiro Stella para luego fruncir el ceño molesta y quejarse - la vida no es buena conmigo

- si eso ya lo notamos - rió Musa recibiendo otro almohadazo en la cara - ¿quieres dejar de hacer eso?

- no - respondió sincera Stella.

- pero no te preocupes - dijo Tecna sonriendo - ahora sabemos que quiere Xeros y podemos detenerlo

Stella la miro no tan convencida para luego asentir lentamente. Brandon la miro con una sonrisa y la tomo de la mano sentándose a su lado - brillas con tu propia luz... - repitió las palabras de Xeros - es verdad, eres una luz en la oscuridad... al menos en la mía si lo eres... - Stella sonrió y abrazo a Brandon para luego besarlo en los labios fugazmente.

- oh no, chicos enserio, cero demostraciones en publico - se quejo Musa antes de recibir otro almohadazo de Stella - bien... - tomo el almohadón mirando a Stella retadora - ¡Esta es la guerra! - se lanzo contra ella y comenzó a golpearla con el almohadón Stella comenzó a reír y tomo otro para defenderse, en poco tiempo ambas chicas habían golpeado a todos obligandolos a entrar en la pelea.

- _"brillas con tu propia Luz"_ - pensó Stella luego de la pelea de almohadas - _"si tan solo Xeros no fuera un "amigo" de mis padres las cosas serían mas fáciles"_

* * *

.: Trix :.

- con que esa era la razón por la que quiere a Stella - dijo Darcy a sus hermanas.

- eso no tiene sentido - dijo Stormy sentada en la cama escuchando atentamente - si apaga la luz ¿de qué servira? ella solo ilumina, con eso no podra gobernar Magix

- pero si causar un desequilibrio que le dará ventaja - dijo Darcy sin levantar ka vista del libro de los hechizos oscuros que tenia en las manos.

- ¿desequilibrio? - dijo Stormy confundida - ¿a que te refieres?

- que tonta eres... - bufo Darcy mirándola seria - En todos los mundos, incluido Magix debe haber un equilibrio en la Luz y la Oscuridad cada una representa una cosa importante el Ying y el Yang, el Bien y el Mal. Si uno de estos desaparece el otro se apoderara del mundo provocando un desequilibrio que podría hacer que el mundo se caiga a pedazos

- ¿qué? - dijeron ambas hechiceras confundidas.

Darcy suspiro y las miro - si la Luz desaparece la Oscuridad gobernara para siempre, y si la Oscuridad desaparece la Luz gobernara aunque en todo caso seria un desastre

- ¿por qué? - pregunto Icy intrigada.

- porque sin un equilibrio todo se caerá a pedazos - dijo Darcy - es como una torre de carta, si falta la una sola todo se cae y hay un caos

- ¿dónde aprendiste esto? - pregunto Stormy.

- sale aquí... - mostró el libro - lo leí hace como tres o cuatro días

- hay una cosa mas que quiero saber - dijo Icy mirando con una sonrisa burlona a Darcy - ¿qué es eso de "Brujilda Gruñilda"?

Stormy abrió grande los ojos y estallo en risa - Brujilda Gruñilda - se reía tanto y tan fuerte que llegaba a llorar y le dolía el estomago, Icy estaba en las mismas ya que la risa de Stormy era contagiosa.

- podrían dejar de reírse... - dijo Darcy cerrando los ojos molesta - me desconcentran

Ninguna de las dos dejo de reírse, es mas se reían mas fuerte aun. Darcy enojada tomo el libro y salio de la habitación dejando a las hechiceras retorciéndose en el suelo de la risa.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Luego del problema en las montañas decidimos volver a Gardenia. Antes de irnos pasamos a dejar a las chicas que tenían un problema inmenso, en la tienda tenían una fila de ¡DOS CUADRAS! que horror, casi se desmayan cuando la vieron, en fin, queríamos ayudar pero nosotros debíamos volver al trabajo así que nos despedimos y nos fuimos con Roxy.

Al llegar al Bar Frutti Music nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos en las mismas que las chicas ya que Klaus tenia el lugar lleno y apenas podía con las ordenes. Nos pusimos a trabajar enseguida, supuse que las chicas no vendrían por lo de su tienda pero la verdad es que como a las dos horas después llegaron, se veían cansadas.

- ¿qué sucedió? - pregunto Sky a Bloom - ¿no se supone que tenían una fila de dos cuadras?

- tuvimos decirles que no abriríamos hoy - respondió Bloom cansada - con todo lo que ha sucedido, estábamos cansadas...

- nos costo y un poco pedirles que fueran mañana - hablo Musa - pero cuando por fin logramos que vinieran mañana...

- ¡BAM! - dijo Stella golpeando la mesa con un puño y apoyándose con los codos y colocando ambas manos en la cabeza - ellos tenían el desastre

- ¿quienes? - pregunto Timmy confundido.

- las mascotas - respondió Layla con cansancio - los padres de Roxy las habian llevado una o dos horas antes

- tenían el desastre en la tienda y en la casa - dijo Flora moviendo las manos exagerada - la comida por doquier, los discos en todos lados, basura por todos lados...

- fue una pesadilla tener que limpiar - dijo Tecna sacudiendo la cabeza.

- no pudo haber sido tan malo - dijo Helio sonriendo.

- eso es porque tú no viste el desastre y no tuviste que limpiar - dijo Stella apuntándolo con un dedo para luego apretar ambas manos en unos puños y dejando salir lagrimas falsas - lo peor de todo era mi cama...

- ya Stella... - le dije quitando una de esas lagrimas - las lagrimas no van contigo

Ella sonrío, de la nada esas lagrimas desaparecieron y me abrazo fuertemente. Podía sentí su olor, ese olor a jazmín, un olor tan delicioso. Amaba sentirla cerca, sentir su calor, estaba enamorado de ella y nunca ese sentimiento nunca cambiara. Stella es la chica a la que quiero, a la que amo y nunca abra otra mujer en mi vida ¿por qué les digo esto? por que Mitzi aun anda por ah molestando e intentando que deje a Stella pero eso nunca va a pasar

- Tesoro... - susurro Stella sin despegarse.

- dime... - le dije con una sonrisa.

- tengo sed - dijo riendo - me traes una malteada

Suspire con una sonrisa y le di un beso en la mejilla. Camine hasta el mostrador y le pedí a Klaus una de frutilla que es el sabor favorito de Stella.

* * *

.: Flora :.

Estaba en la mesa, me sentía cansada después de limpiar todo ese desastre que las mascotas tenían. Una flor roja y un vaso de malteada se posaron enfrente mio, gire mi cabeza y vi a Helio sonreírme mientras me entregaba esas cosas.

- una flor para otra flor - dijo Helio sonriendo - aunque esta no es tan bonita como tu

- gracias Helio - dije sonriendo sinceramente - es preciosa

Él me sonrió y me beso en la mejilla - ¿tienes planes para mañana?

- si... - dije en un suspiro pesado - abriremos la tienda y seguro estará repleta

- es una pena... - dijo el triste.

- ¿por qué? - pregunte mirándolo.

Helio me sonrió un poco y saco de su bolsillos unos boletos - habrá un museo de artes y quería que fueras conmigo

- Helio... - intente decir, tome los boletos y mire la hora - es a las siete - dije pensando un poco con una sonrisa - creo que podría ir un rato contigo

- ¿de verdad? - pregunto emocionado.

- de verdad - sonreí besándolo fugazmente.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Luego de haber estado un rato en el Bar Frutti Music las chicas decidieron volver a su casa. Cada una subió a su habitación con sus mascotas y Pixies. Stella estaba buscando ropa en su armario mientras Amore y Ginger estaban jugando con una pelota chica azul.

- ¿Amore que dices de esto? - pregunto Stella mostrando un vestido naranjo sencillo y liso con un corte de un hombro hasta por debajo de la axila derecha, tenia un cinturón negro que de hebilla eran dos elefantes de perfil unidos por la trompa. Los zapatos eran unas chalas cafés que tenían varias cuerdas que cubrían la parte superior del pie y se unían hasta tapar el tobillo.

- son preciosos Stella - dijo Amore mientras Ginger asentía - ¿para que me los muestras?

- saldré con Brandon - respondió ella dejando la ropa en su cama.

- ¿una cita...? - susurro en pregunta algo sorprendida - ¿y no me dijiste?

- lo siento - dijo ella caminando hasta una mesita como un set de maquillaje - es que se me olvido, si te consuela tampoco les dije a las chicas

- ¿por qué debería consolarme eso? - pregunto Amore frunciendo el ceño.

- pues... - susurro Stella - eres la primera en saberlo

Amore solo suspiro y sonrió tranquila.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Subí un segundo a mi habitación pero luego baje ya que estaba aburrida. Al bajar vi a las chicas sentadas en los sillones a excepción de Stella que parece que aun estaba arriba.

- ¿que haces Tecna? - pregunte caminando hasta ella.

- nada, solo revisaba un programa para verificar que esta terminado - respondió ella.

- ¿ya lo terminaste? - pregunto Flora sorprendida.

- si... - sonrió Tecna.

- ¿qué programa es? - pregunte confundida.

- es uno que proyecta tus sueños para que los demás lo vean - respondió sonriendo.

- osea que si sueño que estoy en un concierto, tu usas esa cosa y ustedes lo puedes ver - pregunto Musa sonriendo.

- así es - dijo Tecna.

- ¿para que hiciste algo así? - pregunto Layla.

- para ver el sueño de Stella de hace unas noches - respondió.

- ¿cuando despertó gritando? - pregunte sentándome cerca de las chicas.

- así es - respondió Tecna.

- deberías ahorrarte las molestias - escuche la voz de Stella proveniente de las escaleras.

Gire mi cabeza y vi a Stella usando un vestido naranjo liso y sencillo, con un cinturón negro, también tenia un corte ladeado de un hombro hasta por debajo de la axila. Estaba peinada con unas trenzas que se unían en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y parecían una corona. Usaba lápiz labial transparente y tenia pintado los ojos.

- ¿por qué estas vestida así? - pregunte confundida y sorprendida.

- tengo una cita con Brandon - respondiócomo su fuese obvio - olvide decirles

- esta bien...¿por qué quieres que me ahorre las molestias? - pregunto Tecna extrañada.

- ah porque el sueño ya lo conoces - dijo como si nada caminando hasta un espejo para revisarse - fue lo que Xeros contó, y lo que estaba en la carta... eso de que me ataco una vez

- entonces... - dijo Tecna algo molesta - estuve trabajando en este aparato para nada

- oye esa es tu culpa ¿sabes? - dijo Stella riendo mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello - si me hubieses avisado que harías algo así yo te habría detenido... claro si hubiera sido después de que Xeros contó eso

- Stella... - la regaño Flora - no estamos jugando - El timbre de la casa sonó y Stella dio un grito de felicidad.

- si, si, lo que digas - dijo caminando hasta la puerta. Era Brandon que estaba con un ramo de flores y una sonrisa. Usaba un chaqueta color blanca con rojo, el color de la polera era celeste y usaba unos jeans azules algo ajustados.

- ¿como estas mi lady? - le dijo entregando las rosas.

Stella tomo las rosas y lo beso, luego le entrego las flores a flora y tomo un pequeño bolso - ya me voy, nos vemos - dijo en un tono cantarin mientras tomaba el brazo de Brandon.

- no se preocupen, volveremos temprano - dijo Brandon saliendo con Stella.

- sera una noche tranquila - sonrió Layla una vez que se fueron.

- al menos hasta que llegue gritando - rió Musa mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta la cocina.

- bueno ¿quieren ver una película o dormir? - pregunte mostrando una caratula. Las chicas rieron junto conmigo y apuntaron a la película.

- veremos toda la saga - dijo Flora sonriendo.

- esta bien - dijo Layla riendo.

* * *

.: Stella :.

- ¿ya me dirás a donde vamos? - le pregunte a Brandon mientras caminábamos por las calles de Gardenia.

- mmm... no - sonrió él - pero puedes verlo con tus propios ojos... ya llegamos

- ¿a la playa? - pregunte levantando la ceja confundida.

- a nuestra cita a la bella luz de la luna en la hermosa playa de Gardenia - explico el con una sonrisa encantadora. Sonreí y abrace a Brandon fuertemente - ven... - me dijo guiándome a un pequeño picnic en la arena. Me senté en la arena mientras le sonreía sin dejar de mirarlo - ¿que? - pregunto confundido pero sonriendo - ¿tengo algo en la cara?

- si... - dije sonriendo - tienes una sonrisa me que encanta

Él sonrió y me entrego un pequeño pote - ¿una frutilla con chocolate? son tus favoritas..

Tomo una frutilla y me la mostró, yo no la tome pero si me acerque que la mordí - mmmm...

- ¿te gusta? - pregunto acercándose.

- si, tienen un sabor... dulce - respondí sonriendo.

- me alegro - dijo Brandon para luego mirar la Luna - que te dije, una cita a la bella luz de la Luna en la hermosa playa de Gardenia

- vale... tenias razón - dije riendo. Él se levanto y camino hasta la orilla de la playa mientras yo solo lo seguía. Al llegar a la orilla, Brandon se puso atrás de mi y me abrazo - es una noche muy bonita...

- perfecta, pero no tanto como tu - dijo el besándome en la frente.

.: Winx Club :.

Ambos veían la luna reflejada en el mar. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de la presencia de otro individuo que los observaba fijamente esperando el momento para atacar.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Un grupo de cinco chicas, seis haditas y siete mascotas dormían tranquilamente en los sillón de la casa, se habían quedados dormidos a la mitad de la segunda película que veían. El reloj había dado las cuatro en punto de la mañana y aun faltaba una chica, las chicas seguían dormidas razón por la cual no habían notado la ausencia de su amiga aun.

Un celular comenzó a sonar era el de Bloom ¿quién la llamaría a esta hora? se pregunto mirando el reloj, vio su celular y se dio cuenta de que no era una llamada si no que tenia la batería baja. Suspiro e intento volver a dormir pero el celular volvió a sonar. Molesta se levanto del sillón y tomo el celular, antes de salir a buscar el cargador miro a sus amigas, a las Pixies y las mascotas que dormían de una forma algo incomoda en el sillón pero sonrió y subió. antes de llegar a su habitación paso por la de Stella, no escucho ningún ruido supuso que estaba durmiendo. Entro en su habitación y se durmió después de haber conectado el celular.

La alarma de su reloj comenzó a sonar nuevamente pero en esta ocasión eran las ocho de la mañana y debía levantarse ya que abrían la tienda a las nueve de la mañana. Se levanto y bajo a despertar a sus amigas que para su suerte estaban tomando desayuno, les sonrió y se sentó en la mesa junto con ellas.

- que sueño... - bostezo Musa - deberíamos quedarnos aquí y abrir mañana

- pero ya dijimos que abriríamos hoy - dijo Tecna tomando una tostada - no seria justo romper nuestra palabra

- yo apoyo a Musa - dijo Layla - aun estoy algo cansa y creo que dormir en el sofá solo lo empeoro

- es verdad - dijo Flora dejando unos huevos revueltos en la mesa - ¿Stella aun no despierta?

- parece que no - dijo Bloom buscándola - iré a despertarla

- ¿a que hora llego? yo no la sentí - dijo Musa negando con la cabeza.

- yo tampoco - dijo Layla sirviéndose un poco de café.

Bloom subió a despertar a su rubia amiga, cuando toco nadie respondió así que suspiro y abrió la puerta. Al entrar encontró la habitación algo desordenada pero es típico de ella. La cama de Stella estaba ordenada y hecha como si nunca la hubieran ocupado, preocupada camino hasta el baño y golpeo para ver si estaba ahí pero no estaba.

- ¿acaso no llego anoche? - se pregunto a si misma.

Bloom bajo a donde estaban sus amigas y las vio conversando acerca de no abrir la tienda hoy por el cansancio y por haber dormido en el sillón, que en realidad es incomodo dormir ahí.

- no me digas que no quiere levantarse - dijo Musa algo molesta - porque voy y le lanzo...

- no es eso - negó con la cabeza Bloom - ella no estaba en su habitación

- ¿ya se levanto? - pregunto Tecna confundida.

- no lo creo - dijo Bloom preocupada - algo me dice que stella no llego anoche

- eso explicaría porque ninguna la sintió llegar - dijo Layla.

- seguro esta con Brandon - dijo Musa - aunque...

- ¿aunque...? - pregunto Flora preocupada.

- él dijo que volverían temprano - continuo Musa - y no han llegado

- llamare a Stella - dijo Tecna tomando su celular y marcando - no contesta

- prueba con Brandon - dijo Bloom mientras Tecna marcaba el numero.

- tampoco - dijo cortando la llamada.

- préstame tu celular - dijo Bloom.

- ¿a quién llamaras? - pregunto Flora al ver que su amiga marcaba un numero.

- un segundo - dijo Bloom - hola Sky... si soy yo... te llamo para preguntarte si Brandon esta contigo... ¿cómo que no?... ok... no ella, ella tampoco esta... si, ok los esperamos... adios

- ¿qué sucedió? - pregunto Flora temiendo lo peor.

- dice que tampoco ha llegado y que no contesta sus llamadas - respondió Bloom devolviendo el teléfono.

- ¿creen que les sucedió algo? - pregunto Tecna.

- no lo se, pero los chicos vienen en camino y traerán a Roxy - dijo Bloom - tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto

- yo también... - dijeron todas

Continuara...

* * *

¿que sera ese mal presentimiento que tiene Bloom? ¿donde están Stella y Brandon? ¿porque una carta en ves de decirle personalmente? ¿quien era el o la que los espiaba? todo esto y mucho mas en los siguientes capítulos :D

**Próximamente: Perdidos y Encontrados**

¿dó- dónde... estoy? - intento hablar Stella.

en una casita en el bosque - respondió una mujer.

algo no anda bien - dijo Brandon preocupado - ¿estas bien?

fue victima de un hechizo, es un hechizo de amnesia - dijo la mujer - ya lo he anulado

siento que algo malo le sucedió a Stella - dije Amore preocupada.

¿en el bosque? - dijo Tecna extrañada - ¿seguro que esta bien?

te lo torciste antes de caer por el risco - dijo Brandon - podríamos irnos ahora, pero no puedes caminar

como los encontraremos? - repitió Sky preocupado - sera muy difícil

tal vez con un Localizador de Energía Mágica - dijo Timmy.

se llama Amore... - dijo él sonriendo - ¿la recuerdas? es tu hada unida

todo iba bien hasta que aparecieron las Trix - dijo Stella molesta.

~ Comentarios:

Winxzafir: déjame decirte que anoche leí tu fics y que me gusto mucho ya que muestra la amistad que se tienen, pero también me confundió algo ¿no se supone que Bloom fue a Magix al día siguiente del que conoció a Stella? yo tenia entendido eso pero bueno... igual no importa ya que tu fics te quedo muy bueno, ahora sobre que la historia es interesante gracias de verdad, igual me esta gustando sobre como queda sobre todo la rivalidad de Darcy y Stella, pero también pienso en poner Musa vs Stormy y Bloom vs Icy, respecto a las demás las uniré para que ayuden a las Bloom, Stella y Musa.

Adhelaila: me alegra que te guste, de verdad algo me dice que siempre estas pendiente de que suba una nuevo capitulo ajajaja pero eso me alegra ya que yo pensé... Winx, quizá nadie lo lea pro igual lo voy a escribir, saber que te gusta a ti y a muchos mas me pone feliz.

Dejen Review (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	16. Chapter 16: Perdidos y Encontrados

Hola a todos ¿como están? espero que bien... entonces bueno seguiré subiendo los capítulos :D

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Aclaraciones:

.: Winx Club :. – Cambio de POV

.: (nombre) :. - Cambio de POV del Personaje

Los ataques que aparezcan, algunos son inventados ya que no me se los ataques de las winx, apenas me se uno o dos.

Cosas a explicar:

Energía Mágica: es como la esfera que apareció en los hechiceros de waverly place la película, esa de color amarillo solo que con los colores de las chicas

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz ~

Capitulo 16:

Perdidos y Encontrados

.: Stella :.

Mi cabeza y mi cuerpo me dolían demasiado, intente abrir mis ojos pero me costaba mucho trabajo, podía sentir que estaba recostada en una superficie blanda y algo cómoda. Con mucho esfuerzo logre abrir mis ojos, mi visión era algo borrosa pero podía distinguir algunas cosas como que estaba en una habitación que no es mía o conocida y que había una mujer, me parece, que estaba de espaldas a mi, también me di cuenta de que estaba en una cama. Gire mi cabeza y logre ver una ventada que mostraba algunos arboles.

- veo que ya estas despertando - escuche a la mujer decir, tenia una voz dulce y tranquila. De volví mi vista a la mujer y todo comenzó a aclararse, con un poco de trabajo y esfuerzo me senté en la cama llevándome una mano a la frente, la tenia caliente y me palpitaba un poco.

- ¿estas bien? - ahí estaba esa pregunta, ya me estaba cansando pero no tenia ni siquiera fuerzas para reclamar, ni responder. Luego de unos minutos podía ver claramente, observe a la mujer de reojo, no parecía tener mas de cuarenta años, tenia el cabello café oscuro y algo canoso, tenia ojos café claro y usaba un vestido con un delantal.

- espérame aquí - dijo la mujer - te traeré un poco de agua

Camino al baño que estaba en la habitación y salio con un vaso plástico lleno de agua. Tome el vaso y bebí un poco, justo recordé algo.

- ¡Brandon! - abrí los ojos sorprendida al darme cuenta de que Brandon no estaba cerca mío, estaba preocupada por él y temía que algo le haya sucedido.

- si te refieres a tu novio no te preocupes - dijo la mujer sonriendo - él esta abajo con mi marido

Suspire un poco mas tranquila, aun me dolía la cabeza y no recordaba como era que llegue aquí, lo último que recuerdo era que estaba con Brandon jugando en la arena y después... ya no.

- mi nombre es Grace... - dijo la mujer sonriendo - tú debes ser Stella

La mire sorprendida pero no dije nada pues ella me respondió - tu novio me dijo que te llamabas así... ¿sabes? él despertó unas dos horas antes que tú. También confundido pero tranquilo al saber que tú estabas bien... aunque no pareces del todo bien

La mire confusa y extrañada - ¿dó- dónde... estoy? - intente hablar aunque me dolía la garganta.

- en una casita en el bosque - respondió la mujer buscando algo en el armario. La volví a mirar confundida y extrañada ¿una casita en el bosque? ¿no se supone que estábamos en la playa? Grace al ver mi cara sonrió y volvió a explicarme - se ve que no recuerdas nada, veras ayer en la noche tenía una caminata cuando te encontré a ti y a tu novio inconscientes en el suelo, arriba había un risco increíblemente grande por lo que supuse que cayeron de ahí, también pensé que algo los había estado siguiendo pues una energía maligna se sentía

- _"¿Energía Maligna? ¿pero...?"_ - mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un hombre alto de unos cuarenta o cuarenta y dos años con cabello canoso y una ropa como de campesino o algo por el estilo. A su lado estaba un chico castaño vestido con una chaqueta Blanca, una polo Celeste y unos jeans Azules.

- ¡Stella! - dijo el joven caminando hacia a mi.

Lo mire algo confundida y me di cuenta de que era Brandon. Por un momento me pareció que no lo conocía pero debe ser el cansancio y que aun no estoy en mis cinco sentidos - Brandon...

- que bueno que estas bien - sonrió Brandon - no tienes idea de la que nos salvamos anoche

- ¿salvamos? - dije confundida, pues no recuerdo nada. Mire al hombre que acaba de entrar y me sonrió.

- soy Lance, es un gusto - se presento el hombre.

- yo soy... - por un instante no podía recordar mi nombre pero enseguida lo recordé - Stella...

- algo no anda bien - dijo Brandon preocupado - ¿estas bien?

Mire a Brandon algo molesta, pues él sabia que ya me estaba molestando esa pregunta. Grace me miro y estiro su mano, una luz desprendió de ella y me envió, luego volvió a su mano - fue victima de un hechizo, es un hechizo de amnesia... yo también soy un Hada ¿sabes? aunque ya no me transformo como cuando tenía tu edad pero aun así uso mis poderes - dijo la mujer. Yo la miraba sorprendida ¿Hada? ¿eso existe? ¡Claro que existe tonta! ¡Tú eres un hada! segundo a segundo mi memoria volvía a recuperarse.

Recordaba que estaba con Brandon mirando la Luna reflejada sobre el mar y luego que estábamos jugando en la arena. A los minutos después cuando teníamos pensado en volver alguien impidió el paso, eran las Trix, nos atacaron y nosotros corrimos lejos. Recuerdo que vi un bosque cerca y le dije a Brandon que nos ocultáramos ahí para pensar en un plan pero todo cambio cuando ellas nos encontraron y nos persiguieron por todo el bosque. Había un acantilado por el cual caí en un descuido cuando pise mal, recuerdo también ver a Brandon saltar y sujetarme fuertemente mientras caíamos, y el resto es historia.

- ya he anulado el hechizo - dijo Grace sonriendo - poco a poco ira recuperando los recuerdos que haya olvidado

- es bueno saberlo - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

- bueno ¿qué tal si dejamos solos a los jóvenes? - le pregunto el hombre a Grace.

- esta bien... - respondió ella - estaremos abajo, preparare algo para comer

Una vez que ellos salieron Brandon se acerco preocupado pero con una sonrisa sentándose en la cama al lado mio - por suerte ya estas bien

Estaba casi segura de que iba a preguntar eso que tanto me molesta, pero no le quise dar mas importancia - ¿llamaste a los demás? seguro están preocupados porque no llegamos

- no... los celulares sobrevivieron a la caída pero el problema es que no hay señal por aquí - dijo Brandon mirando el suyo - es extraño que hayan sobrevivido

- quiero ir a casa - le dije abrazándome a mi misma.

- y lo haremos - dijo dándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora - pero primero debes esperar a que tu tobillo sane

- ¿mi tobillo? - pregunte confundida él solo lo apunto. Tenia una venda en el tobillo.

- te lo torciste antes de caer por el risco - dijo tranquilo - podríamos irnos ahora, pero no puedes caminar... otra opción seria que te llevara en la espalda

- no... - dije negando con la cabeza - no tenemos idea de cuanto hay de distancia podría llevarnos horas y te cansarías además no quiero molestar

- no te preocupes - dijo sonriendo - podría llevarte en mi espalda tranquilo, no me molesta

- gracias - sonreí tranquila.

- te ves cansada - dijo preocupado y colocando una mano en mi frente - tienes un poco de fiebre

- no es nada - dije sonriendo sincera - voy a estar bien

- eso espero - me beso en la frente y sonrió - descansa, yo buscare la forma de avisar a los chicos para que no se preocupen

- ¿chicos? - pregunte confundida. Sabia que los conocía pero no podía recordarlos - ¿quienes son?

- Sky, Riven, Helio, Nabu y Timmy - respondió él yo lo mire algo confundida - tranquila ya lo recordaras, el hechizo ya fue quitado

- se que los conozco pero no puedo recordad - dije llevándome una mano a la cabeza.

- no te fuerces a recordad - dijo Brandon sonriendo - iré a bajo un rato, descansa... Te Amo

- yo también - dije cerrando los ojos y acomodándome bien en la cama.

* * *

.: Amore :.

- ninguno de los dos responde el celular - dijo Bloom preocupada - y no sabemos donde llevo Brandon a Stella ¿cómo lo encontraremos?

Las chicas no abrieron la tienda hoy ya que estaban preocupado por Brandon y Stella. Al principio pensé que posiblemente ambos estaban juntos, ya saben a lo que me refiero pero luego sentí una sensación extraña, como si algo le hubiese pasado a Stella. Digit dice que es porque soy su Pixie unida y es por eso que presiento que algo malo le sucedió, aunque esa sensación ya no esta igual sigo muy preocupada.

- ¿cómo los encontraremos? - repitió Sky preocupado la pregunta de Bloom - sera muy difícil

- tal vez con un localizador de Energía Mágica - dijo Timmy con una mano en el mentón como si pensara bien lo que dice.

- ¿qué es eso? - pregunto Helio intrigado.

- es para localizar a las personas a través de su energía mágica - respondió Timmy pensativo.

- ¿es esa cosa que me enseñaron aquella vez? - pregunto Roxy a Flora curiosa.

- si... - respondió ella asintiendo.

- Stella... - murmure preocupada - siento que algo no esta bien

- tranquila, ella estará bien - sonrió Lockette.

- ¿cómo se usa? - pregunto Helio a Timmy.

- para que encuentra la posición exacta de ella necesito una muestra de ADN y así el localizador buscara al dueño del ADN a través de la Energía Mágica - dijo Timmy encendiendo el aparato.

- ¿de ADN? - dijo Bloom - ¿dónde sacaremos algo así?

- ¡El cepillo de Stella! - dijo Musa sonriendo.

- es una buena idea - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

- yo iré por el - dije dirigiéndome a su habitación. Entre en la habitación y fui al baño donde tome un cabello de Stella del cepillo pero antes de que pudiera bajar tuve una sensación extraña, como si algo le estuviera pasando a Stella, algo que podría afectar a todos.

- Amore... - escuche la voz de Lockette - ¿tienes el cabello?

- si.. - dijo mostrándoselo distraída.

- bien vamos abajo - dijo sonriendo.

Mire a Lockette pero no me moví de mi lugar, esa sensación seguía y se volvía mas fuerte era como si estuviera sufriendo, algo le sucedió a Stella, no tengo dudas de eso. Trague saliva preocupada y sentí mis manos temblar un poco con el solo pensar de que algo malo le sucede a Stella, la sensación no se iba por el momento, yo solo podía preocuparme mas de lo que ya estaba.

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunto Lockette confundida.

- siento que algo malo esta pasando - dije preocupada - siento como si estuviera sufriendo

- entonces sera mejor apresurarnos ¿no crees? - dijo Lockette con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- si... - ambas bajamos y entregue el cabello. Timmy hizo su magia computarizada y logro localizar a Stella. Todos sonriendo, nos pusimos en marcha a buscar a Stella y Brandon que deseaba por Dios que ambos entes bien.

.: Timmy :.

Nos pusimos en marcha a buscar la Energia Magica, el transmisor nos llevo al bosque. Me parecía extraño que estuvieran en el bosque ya que según Brandon iban a tener una cita en la playa, recuerdo que nos pidió arreglarle todo mientras él iba a buscar a Stella y cuando los vimos llegar nosotros nos fuimos sin ser vistos.

- ¿en el bosque? - dijo Tecna extrañada - ¿seguro que esta bien?

Mire en Localizador y asentí - es por aquí... - caminamos una media hora mas hasta llegar a un precipicio - algo debe de andar mas, esto dice que están adelante

- si, lo que esta mal es tu cabeza - dijo Riven molesto - es obvio que no pueden estar adelante ya que no hay camino

- mi localizador nunca se equivoca - le dije molesto - tal vez estén abajo

- oh ¿es posible que hayan caído? - pregunto Flora preocupada.

- no lo se - respondí negando con la cabeza - pero si queremos bajar hay que rodear todo

- nos llevara toda la tarde - dijo Bloom sorprendida y preocupada - este bosque es inmenso

- no hay otra manera de bajar sin hacernos daños - dije negando - es eso o tirarnos y prefiero rodear

- bien... hay que darnos la vuelta - dijo Sky con firmeza.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Habían pasado una hora desde que Stella se había vuelto a dormir y yo me había quedado con Lance y Grace. Descubrí que Grace era un hada princesa que se había enamorado de un humano y su padre estaba feliz por su hija sin embargo había un problema. Él, al no ser un príncipe no podía casarse con ella por lo que si ella se llegaba a casar con Lance debía renunciar a la corona y por mas que le doliera a su padre ver que su hija renuncio a su derecho aun estaba feliz pues ella era feliz con el hombre al que amaba.

Esta historia me hizo pensar en Stella, ella era un Princesa y yo un simple Escudero, se supone que Stella debería casarse con un Príncipe y eso temo, que ella me deje por alguien que le pueda dar mas beneficios, también me preguntaba ¿qué pasaría si su padre la compromete con un Príncipe? odio calentarme la cabeza pensando en eso, nunca se lo he preguntado pero es que tengo miedo de lo que me pueda decir. Yo no quería perderla, la amaba.

Estaba algo preocupado ya que había podido ponerme en contacto con los chico y decirles donde estábamos pero lo que mas me preocupaba era Stella, tiene fiebre y el tobillo torcido, no me molesta llevarla en mi espalda pero ella tiene razón. No sabemos que tan lejos estamos por lo que el camino puede ser muy largo.

- ten - dijo Lance sonriendo y entregándome un vaso con jugo - y quita esa cara que no estarán aquí para siempre

- gracia - dije recibiendo el vaso - no es eso, es que no puedo comunicarme con los chicos y estoy algo preocupado por el tobillo de Stella

- si eso se nota - dijo riendo - el tobillo estará bien y sobre tus amigos... para salir de aquí tendrás que esperar a que el tobillo sane pero siento que aquí hay gato encerrado ¿qué es lo que de verdad te preocupa?

Después de suspirar rendido decidí contarle mis temores. Le conté todo desde el inició, sobre la posición de Stella como Princesa, la mía como Escudero, sobre el amor que le tenía y sobre mi temor a perderla por culpa de un matrimonio arreglado.

- ¿era eso? - pregunto una vez que termine de decirle. Solo asentí - no tienes de que preocuparte - dijo él - si ella te ama tanto como dice seguro buscara la manera de casarse contigo sin tener que renunciar a la corona... se ve que es una chica sincera y lista que puede arreglar los problemas

- gracias, seguro le gustara saber que no la creen una adicta a la moda - me reí.

- chicos.. - escuche a Grace hablar - ya despertó y el tobillo ya no le duele tanto aunque no puede caminar aun

- al menos ya no le duele - dije sonriendo.

- toma - Lance me entrego unas llaves - sera mejor que se vallan antes de que anochezca si quieren llegar a su casa

- ¿pero... qué? - intente decir pero nada me salia completo.

- son de una camioneta que ya casi ni ocupo, puedes llevártela para regresar a su casa - dijo Lance.

- no puedo aceptarlo - dije devolviéndola - puedo llevar a Stella en mi espalda

- no... prefiero que vayan en mi camioneta - dijo Lance con una mirada preocupada - el bosque es algo peligroso

- esta bien... - dije rendido pero sonriendo - gracias

- no hay de que - dijo Grace sonriendo y riendo un poco - casi nunca tenemos visitas de un hada y un chico que cayeron de un risco

- es verdad - dije riendo.

- bueno iré por Stella - dijo Grace - Lance tu prepara todo para que los chicos se puedan ir y enséñale a usar la camioneta

- esta bien - dijo Lance.

* * *

.: Riven :.

- amigo ya estoy cansado - dije quejándome - llevamos horas caminando y a va a oscurecer

- tiene razón debemos descansar aunque sea un poco - me apoyo mi Musa.

- pero... - intento decir Timmy.

- Timmy, ellos tienen razón - dijo Tecna - no podemos seguir mas

- esta bien... - dijo rindiéndose - pero, ¿dónde descansaremos?

- creo que lo mejor sera buscar un lugar cerca de un lago - dijo Bloom - si no me equivoco hay uno cerca

- bien, vamos a ese lugar - dije con firmeza.

- es por aquí - dijo Bloom guiándonos.

- ¡ALTO! - grito Timmy.

- ¿qué sucede ahora? - le dije molesto.

- es la señal de Stella - dijo él - se acerca

- ¿por dónde? - pregunto Bloom enseguida.

- es... por... - apunto Timmy a la izquierda - ahí

Mire en las direcciones y vi dos luces que me cegaron por unos minutos pero luego pude ver bien una camioneta y de conductor a Brandon con Stella dormida en el asiento del copiloto.

- ¡Brandon! - gritaron todos al ver su rostro. Él bajo sonriendo.

- hola chicos - saludo - ¿qué hacen aquí?

- ustedes no llegaron anoche y nos preocuparon - dijo Flora con un tono suave y preocupado.

- ¡Stella! - escuche a la pequeña hada que volaba hasta el asiento del copiloto y le golpeaba la ventana para que despertara.

- Amore no la despiertes - dijo Brandon - tiene un poco de fiebre y es mejor que descanse

- ¿qué sucedió? - pregunto Musa con una sonrisa picara - ¿qué hicieron en toda la noche?

Yo solo me reí por lo que dijo mi novia, con esa ocurrencia suya Brandon se sonrojo un poco pero negó con la cabeza - suban, en el camino les contare - hicimos lo que nos dijo y entramos a la camioneta, aunque como era tan chica Nabu uso su magia para agrandarla y logramos caber todos.

.: Stella :.

Pude oír unas voces que no me dejaban dormir tranquila así que abrí los ojos, vi que aun estábamos en la camioneta pero al agachar mi cabeza un poco vi a una pequeña hadita sentada en mi regazo.

- ¡Stella! - sonrió y me abrazo por la mejilla.

- ¿quién...? - intente preguntar pero Brandon me interrumpió.

- se llama Amore... - dijo sonriendo - ¿la recuerdas? es tu hada unida

Mire a la hadita que me miraba preocupada, varios recuerdos se me venían a la mente, sonreí ya recordaba a Amore - Amore... si, claro que recuerdo ¿cómo olvidar a mi Pixie favorita?

Brandon me sonrió y miro por el retrovisor - ¿recuerdas a alguien de atrás?

- ¿atrás? - pregunte confundida y mire a atrás donde vi a varias personas que no podía recordar quienes eran pero sabia que los conocía. Entrecerré los ojos tratando de pensar. Mire a las chicas e intente nombrarlas - creo que ellas son... Bloom, Musa, Layla, Tecna y Flora ¿verdad?

Él sonrió y asintió - perfecto, estamos avanzando

- perdón que me meta en una conversación rara de parejas - dijo esa chica de cabello azul creo que se llama Musa - ¿cómo es eso de que si nos recuerda o no?

- verán chicos... - Brandon les contó todo lo que nos había sucedido, comenzando por las Trix, pasando por la caída y terminando por el hechizo de amnesia - y eso fue lo que paso...

- un Hechizo de Amnesia... - dijo la pelirroja - seguro fue culpa de Darcy

- no lo dudo - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

- mmm... - gemí de dolor al sentir una punzada en mi tobillo derecho.

- ¿estas bien? - pregunto Brandon preocupado, yo gruñí esa pregunta ya me estaba hartando y nadie entendía - lo siento... pero ¿cómo esta?

- no importa - dije tratando de olvidar la primera pregunta - adolorido, es horrible

- ya pasara - dijo dándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- gracias... - dije sonriendo.

- sigo sin entender - escuche a una chica castaña atrás.

- sucede que antes de caer se torció el tobillo que fue la causa de que cayera - explico Brandon.

- Oh Dios - escuche decir a la castaña.

- ¿qué sucede Flora? - pregunto Brandon.

- acabo de olvidar... teníamos una cita - dijo la tal Flora.

- es verdad - dijo el chico pelinegro mmm... ¿Helio?

- ¿a que hora es? - pregunto la peli rosa.

- a las siete - respondió la castaña - iríamos al museo

- que aburrido - dije mirando por la ventana.

- no importa aun estamos a tiempo - dijo Brandon - puedo pasarlos a dejar

- pero ¿qué hay del atuendo? - pregunto ella.

- déjamelo a mi - dije pero no se porque lo dije... creo que es algo que yo diría, aunque tal vez.. ah no se porque

Brandon freno el auto o la camioneta o como yo le digo, la carcacha (chatarra) y me miro serio y sorprendido - ¿estas hablando enserio?

- no lo se - dije extrañada - siento que es algo que debería decir

- ¿recuerdas como usar magia? - pregunto poniendo en marcha el auto.

- Brandon, tengo una minina amnesia sobre ciertas cosas - dije mirándolo - y la magia no es una de esas, ademas mi memoria ya esta volviendo yo predigo que mañana ya la tendré completa

- si tu dices... - dijo el riendo.

- como sea - dije no haciendo mucho caso a su poco apoyo - hay que llevar a Flora y Helio al aburrido museo

- ¿qué dijiste? - pregunto Amore emocionada.

- si ya entendí, mi memoria ya volvió - dije sonriendo.

Minutos después logramos salir del bosque y llevar a Flora y a Helio al museo, aburrido. Una vez que llegamos tuvimos que escondernos para que pueda usar magia y ponerles un atuendo increíble. Flora llevaba un vestido rosado, con amarillo, era corto hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, tenia un cinturón amarillo de una tela transparente y algo áspera pero cómoda. Su peinado estaba ondulado y mantenía una trenza a un lado. Helio usaba unos jeans oscuros una polera blanca y una chaqueta que combinaba con los jeans.

Luego de dejar a los chicos, Brandon nos dejo en nuestra casa y se llevo a los demás a la suya. Una vez a dentro mi mente comenzó a recordar varias cosas, tal parece que mi memoria ya estaba completa o casi.

Subí a mi habitación con cuidado, pues andaba con unas muletas que Grace me dio y me recosté en la cama unos minutos, aun me dolía un poco la cabeza y ni hablar del tobillo.

- Stella... - me llamo una chica pelirroja desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación, la mire y le asentí como diciendo que entrara.

- oye... - dije caminando.

- dime... ¿Bloom? - dije algo dudosa ella solo asintió.

- mira encontré un hechizo de sanación que si quieres podemos probarlo - dijo ella mostrándome un libro.

Mire a Bloom preocupada y sonreí - esta bien - Bloom asintió y camino hasta estar frente a mi, alzo sus manos y un aura roja las envolvía junto con mi tobillo. Luego de que termino, intente mover mi tobillo para mi sorpresa ya no me dolía, era increíble.

- es... increíble, ya no duele - dije sorprendida y tocándolo - gracias

- por nada Stella - dijo sonriendo - ¿cómo vas con tu memoria?

- bien, ya recordé todo, a ustedes, las Pixies, los chicos, las Trix... como me gustaría que eso no lo hubiera recordado - dije algo molesta - aunque siento que algo olvido pero bueno ya lo recordare

- ya lo recordaras - dijo Bloom dándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora que cambio a una picara - ahora cuéntame... ¿cómo te fue en tu cita con Brandon?

- ay Dios - dije colocando una mano en mi frente - como quisiera haber olvidado eso...

- ¿por qué? - me pregunto extrañada.

- porque todo iba bien hasta que aparecieron las Trix - dije molesta.

- ah es verdad - dijo Bloom - Brandon nos contó lo que paso... aunque omitió como fue la cita

- tienes razón... - dije suspirando para luego sonreír - pero yo no pienso decirte

- ohh vamos Stella - dijo ella riendo.

- nop - me dio un almohadazo que yo le devolví, enseguida ambas estábamos en una batalla de almohadas.

Continuara...

* * *

Este la hermosa continuacion de lo que les sucedio a Brandon y Stella, es bonito pero saben cuando lo escribi no esta de muy buen humor asi que es posible que no haya quedado tan buen como me gusta o tan largo pero es lo mejor que pude hacer con este humor, es que estaba aburrida, con sueño y cansada

**Próximamente: El Plan de Xeros**

he descubierto algo que me ayudara mucho, es un objecto de increíble poder - dijo Xeros.

¿cómo se llama y que es? - pregunto Stormy

se llama Brazalete Magos - dijo Xeros - el brazalete tiene dos funciones y un poder inimaginable.

y nos dices esto ¿por qué...? - dijo Darcy esperando a que continuara.

quiero que se lo pongan a Stella - dijo él serio.

hay alguien abajo tenemos que sacarlo - dijo Tecna.

si, puede ser un ladrón - dijo Bloom asintiendo.

y las Winx lo sacaran a patadas - dijo Musa sonriendo.

¡Deje un desastre en el parque! - dijo Roxy cerrando los ojos.

dinos, ¿dónde esta? - pregunto Darcy.

Xeros sonrió - esta en...

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :D

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	17. Chapter 17: El Plan de Xeros

Hola a todos ¿como están? espero que bien... entonces bueno seguiré subiendo los capítulos :D

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Aclaraciones:

.: Winx Club :. – Cambio de POV

.: (nombre) :. - Cambio de POV del Personaje

Los ataques que aparezcan, algunos son inventados ya que no me se los ataques de las winx, apenas me se uno o dos.

Cosas a explicar:

Energía Mágica: es como la esfera que apareció en los hechiceros de waverly place la película, esa de color amarillo solo que con los colores de las chicas

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz ~

Capitulo 17:

El Plan de Xeros

.: Flora :.

Me desperté de golpe con un fuerte ruido, me levante de la cama y vi el reloj que marcaba las 5:26 am. Me preguntaba ¿quién seria la loca que esta haciendo ruidos a esta hora? Volví a escuchar un ruido y rápidamente como si un rayo de sol me iluminara la respuesta llego a mi, Stella. Ella era la única que podría hacer ruido a esta hora de la mañana.

Me levante con algo de esfuerzo ya que estaba cansada y con sueño, salí de mi habitación y vi a Musa, Tecna, Layla y Bloom en el pasillo. Las mire con sueño y al notar que las que estábamos en el pasillo solo eramos cinco supuse que mis sospechas eran ciertas, Stella era quien hacia ruido a esta hora.

- ¿cómo puede hacer ruido a esta hora de la mañana? - pregunto Musa molesta y cansada.

- no lo se - dijo Bloom caminando hasta la habitación de Stella - pero creo que lo averiguare

Todas caminamos hasta la habitación de Stella y Bloom golpeo la puerta - Stella... ¿estás bien? - se escucho un ruido molesto y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una despeinada Stella que parecía recién despertada.

- ¿por qué me molestan? ¿no saben que hora es? - pregunto molesta - ¿y acaso no saben que esa pregunta ya me tiene harta? enserio... ¿acaso no saben que mas preguntar? como... ¿está todo bien? o ¿te sientes bien? o tal vez no se, lo que sea menos eso

- olvídate de eso, tú eres la que esta molestando a esta hora - nos defendió Tecna apuntándola de forma acusadora - ¿por qué haces ruido a esta hora?

- ¿yo? - dijo extrañada y molesta - creí que eran ustedes

- pero si no eras tú - dijo Musa - entonces... ¿quién...? - no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que otro ruido se escucho, esta vez provenía de abajo.

Dimos un grito asustado y tomamos cualquier cosa, Bloom tomo un bate de baseball que quien sabe de donde lo saco, Musa tomo una guitarra, Tecna un cable, Layla un palo de golf que tampoco se donde lo saco, Stella un secador de pelo y yo nada.

- ¿qué vas a hacer con eso? ¿secarle hasta que muera? - pregunto Musa irónicamente a Stella.

- golpearle la cabeza - dijo Stella mientras agitaba el secador una vez como si estuviera golpeando algo.

- Flora deberías tomar algo para atacar - dijo Bloom buscando algo.

- chicas ¿enserio es necesario todo esto? - pregunte levantando una ceja extrañada.

- ¿a que te refieres? - pregunto Tecna - si hay alguien abajo tenemos que sacarlo

- si, puede ser un ladrón - dijo Bloom asintiendo.

- y las Winx lo sacaran a patadas - dijo Musa sonriendo.

- si pero esa es la cosa - dije levantando la ceja - somos hadas ¿enserio tenemos que protegernos con los primeros objetos que vemos?

Las chicas me quedaron mirando unos segundo y luego tiraron las cosas al suelo - tiene razón - dijo Bloom con un tono seguro.

- entonces ¿qué? - dijo Stella confundida - ¿nos transformamos?

- yo digo que solo bajemos - dije sonriendo - usamos nuestros poderes si es necesario

- esta bien - dijo Musa asintiendo.

- vamos - dijo Tecna apretando los puños.

- como quieran - dijo Stella tomando el secador - yo me llevare esto por si acaso

Todas suspiramos y bajamos sin hacer ruido. Una vez abajo, oímos los ruidos de nuevo pero esta vez vimos una sombra. Había alguien en esta casa y esa sombra se veía apenas en la oscuridad por lo que era irreconocible, tal vez sea alguna de las Trix o Xeros... pensándolo bien, debe ser una de las Trix puesto que tiene el cabello largo.

- auch - dijo esa sombra que tropezó con algo.

- ahora ¡ATAQUEN! - grito Stella apunto de golpearla con el secador.

- ¡No esperen, esperen, esperen, esperen! - dijo la persona misteriosa alarmada y poniendo algo sobre su cara.

La voz se me hizo conocida, ya sabía quien era esa persona misteriosa - espera Stella - la detuve antes de que le hiciera algo. Camine hasta la pared y encendí la luz para poder ver a esa persona con claridad.

- ¡Roxy! - dijimos todas unas vez que se encendió la luz, la chica estaba tirada en el suelo con una mano alzada cerca de su cara como si fuese escudo.

- ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto Bloom caminando hacia ella.

- oh mejor ¿qué haces a esta hora aquí? - corrigió Tecna tranquila.

- yo me había despertado temprano, quería aprender a usar mis poderes - dijo Roxy levantándose y quitándose el polvo del la ropa - pero accidentalmente deje la embarrada en un lugar y venia a pedir ayuda

- ¿por qué no nos llamaste? - pregunto Tecna.

- se me acabo el saldo - dijo Roxy sonriendo nerviosa como si hubiese hecho algo malo.

- ¿qué fue eso tan malo que hiciste? - pregunto Musa curiosa.

- chicas yo me voy a dormir - dijo Stella bostezando - aun no tengo mis horas de sueño de belleza completo

- buenas noches - dijimos todas mientras veíamos como se iba de regreso.

- bien... - dijo Bloom mirando a Roxy - ¿qué sucedió?

- yo decidí ir a practicar al parque - dijo Roxy nerviosa - pero algo salio mal y...

- ¿y...? - dijo Tecna como diciendo que continuara.

- ¡Deje un desastre en el parque! - dijo rápido y cerrando los ojos - ¡Pero fue un accidente!

- ¿qué? - dijimos sorprendidas.

- chicas, les juro que fue sin querer - dijo Roxy abriendo los ojos y mirandonos preocupada - yo solo quería practicar temprano, antes de que hubieran personas pero fue un accidente yo no sabia que esa pareja iba a estar ahí a esa hora y el árbol oh Dios, no quise hacer nada malo

- una pareja y un árbol ¿eh? - dijo Musa pensativa - ¿sabes mejor? no quiero saber que fue eso que hiciste

- no, no quieres - dijo Roxy negando con la cabeza.

- pero dime Roxy - le dije mirándola - ¿tenía que ser precisamente a esta hora?

- lo siento chicas - dijo apenada Roxy.

- esta bien, no importa - dije sonriendo y bostezando un poco - creo que haré algo de café para que estemos bien despiertas

Una media hora después ya estábamos despiertas e iban a ser las seis en punto de la mañana. Aun es temprano y la única que volvió a la cama es Stella. Nosotras nos quedamos a ayudar a Roxy con sus poderes.

- bien... recuerda que debes concentrarte - dijo Bloom sentada en el sillón en forma de meditación frente a Roxy - solo une tus manos así... - junto sus manos como si tuviera una esfera en medio - y luego piensa en la Energía Mágica y en una forma

La Energía Mágica de Bloom era color roja y ella le dio forma de un Dragón pequeño que era de color rojo, por ser ese el color de la Energía Mágica. Roxy hizo lo mismo que Bloom y se concentro. La Energía Mágica comenzó a fluir de sus manos y a darse forma, era una pequeña Mariposa.

- bien hecho Roxy - dije sonriendo - es muy linda

Roxy miraba la mariposa sonriendo, parece que estaba emocionada por lo que había hecho y no la culpo, es increíble. La mariposa voló por toda la sala esparciendo el polvillo de hada que provenía de la Energía Mágica.

- bien ahora que sabes como darle forma a una Energía Mágica es hora de pasar a lo siguiente - dijo Musa sonriendo - mmm...

- tal vez podríamos tener una batalla - dijo Tecna mirándonos - así podrá fortalecerse y aprender a defenderse

.: Winx Club :.

La mañana se paso en puras practicas para Roxy hasta que las chicas debían abrir la tienda donde tenían la fila tan larga que estaba vez no podían cerrarla. Después de toda una larga mañana y tarde trabajando en la tienda Love & Pets las chicas exhaustas vuelven a su casa.

- juro que esto es agotador - dijo Tecna dejándose caer en un sillón.

- ¿qué esperabas? - pregunto Musa - si no hemos abierto en muchos días

- es increíble la cantidad de personas que tenemos que atender en un día - dijo Flora sentándose en un sillón - imaginen cuantos debieron faltar hoy

- ay no, yo no quiero imaginar nada que me de un dolor de cabeza - dijo Stella dejándose caer en el sofá.

- estoy exhausta - dijo Bloom. Su celular sonó y ella lo contesto algo cansada.

- ¿hola? - saludo sin ver quien era.

_- Bloom... habla Sky_ - dijeron del otro lado de la linea.

- ¡Sky! ¿cómo estas? - dijo olvidando el cansancio.

- ¡Eh! ¿dónde se fue todo ese cansancio del que hablaba? - pregunto Layla riendo.

- se fue porque la llamo el amor de su vida - dijo Musa riendo con ella.

- Musa con el amor no se juega - dijo Stella mientras Bloom se levantaba para ir a hablar lejos ya que no la dejaban hablar - es sagrado

- ya tu lo dices porque te encanta babear por Brandon - rió Musa haciendo que todas rieran junto con ella.

- a ver Musita Querida yo no babeo por Brandon - dijo Stella mirándola con superioridad - él babea por mi

- eso se nota - dijo Flora riendo.

- Flora estas en las misma con Helio - dijo riendo Layla.

- Layla tu ni hables - dijo Stella mirándola picara - ya cuenta ¿qué sucederá ahora? ¿acaso escucho campanas de boda?

Layla se sonrojo y miro a Stella - tal vez en un tiempo mas, ya con todo lo que ha sucedido creemos que es lo mejor

Stella sonrió y miro a Tecna - ¿qué hay de Timmy? ¿es romántico? ¿deja de pensar en las computadoras cuando esta contigo? anda cuenta, no te calles

Tecna se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta la escalera para ir a su habitación - yo me iré a mi habitación

- si, tu vete y déjame con la palabra en la boca - dijo Stella molesta - yo solo pregunte algo que todas queremos saber

Tecna gruño un poco y subió mientras Layla, Musa y Flora miraban con enojo a Stella.

- ¿qué? - dijo fingiendo inocencia - yo solo pregunte lo que todas queremos saber

- Stella, no debiste preguntarle por Timmy - dijo Flora preocupada - sabes que no le gusta hablar sobre temas de amor

- pero yo le hice unas preguntas cualquieras, ella fue la que se lo tomo mal - se defendió Stella - además ella sabe que ama a Timmy y también todas lo sabemos ¿cuál es el problema?

- ¡Chicas! - vino feliz Bloom sonriendo e interrumpiendo a las chicas que iban a responderle a Stella.

- ¿qué sucede Bloom? - pregunto Flora.

- Sky me invito a salir - dijo feliz Bloom - iremos a un restaurante elegante y hermoso según él

- eso es... - intento decir Musa.

- ¡Increible! - interrumpió Stella feliz - vamos, vamos a mi habitación creo que tengo un vestido perfecto

Bloom sonrió y subió con Stella a buscar el vestido. Al entrar en la habitación de Stella, ella misma camino hasta su propio armario y comenzó a sacar miles de vestidos sin detenerse. El suelo estaba cubiertos de ellos, en la cama no cabían mas, incluso en los muebles había, vestidos, ya no quedaba espacio para ponerlos.

- ¡Wow! Stella... - dijo Musa entrando en la habitación con Layla y Flora - si tienes mucha ropa

- ¿estás loca? - pregunto Stella mirando a Musa extrañada - esta ropa apenas es la mínima parte de la ropa que tengo

- ¡LA MÍNIMA PARTE! - gritaron sorprendidas las cuatro chicas.

- Stella aquí hay mas ropa que en una tienda - dijo Layla sentándose en la cama.

- si, yo le dije eso una vez - dijo Flora riendo un poco.

- chicas ya - dijo Stella tomando un vestido rojo con un lazo negro que tenia un nudo por delante, el vestido era corto por lo que llegaba mas arriba de la rodilla, y era apretado, no tenia tirantes ni nada - este es el vestido

- Stella... - todas la miraron sorprendidas y sin saber que decir.

- es... es... hermoso - dijo Bloom mirando el vestido precioso que la tenia emocionada - ¿dónde compraste ese?

Stella miro a Bloom con una sonrisa mientras un recuerdo se le venía a la mente.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_- ¿mamá? ¿mamá? - decía una chica de unos diez años caminando por un castillo hermoso._

_- dime - dijo su madre saliendo de una habitación._

_- Mamá ha llegado el vestido que habías pedido - dijo la pequeña sonriendo._

_- eso es increíble - sonrió su Madre - vamos a verlo_

_- si - sonrió la niña - ¿de quién es?_

_- era mio - sonrió la mujer - pero ya no me queda y te lo puedes quedar, seguro te quedara en unos años mas_

_~ Fin del Flash Back ~_

- eso no importa - dijo Stella sonriendo despreocupada - nunca lo use porque, bueno supuse que no había encontrado una oportunidad perfecta además, el color rojo solo me queda cuando es una cena romantica por lo que a ti te quedara espectacular esta noche

- esta bien... - Bloom tomo el vestido y camino hasta el baño.

- tomate tu tiempo - dijo Layla sonriendo.

- y tú... - dijo Musa apuntando a Stella con el dedo indice - debes disculparte con Tecna

- ¿por qué? si no le dije nada malo - se volvió a defender Stella cruzándose de brazos.

- Stella... - dijo Musa en regaño - deberías disculparte

- pero si no dije nada - dijo Stella molesta - solo hice unas preguntas nada mas

- pero es como si la estuvieras molestando - dijo Flora seria - a ella no le gusta que la molesten sobre temas así

- esta bien... - dijo rendida - me disculpare con ella, pero luego ahora estoy cansada

- es verdad - dijo Layla - necesitamos un descanso

- yo me voy a descansar - dijo Musa saliendo - me despiden de Bloom

- esta bien - dijeron las chicas.

La puerta del baño salio dejando ver a Bloom usando el vestido que se le veía precioso. Las chicas sonrieron al ver a su amiga vestida de tal manera. El vestido le quedaba perfecto a Bloom, el color rojo hacía que su cabello se viera mas ardiente y que sus ojos resaltaran un poco más de lo usual.

- ¿lo ves? - dijo Stella con una sonrisa - te queda hermoso

- gracias - dijo Bloom algo sonrojada.

- aunque con el sonrojo ya es mucho rojo - se rió Layla divertida - tal vez necesite un vestido celeste, le queda mas

- pero ese la hace ver algo.. provocativa - dijo Stella con un tono picaro - a Sky le encantara

- Stella... - la miraron Layla y Flora.

- así se queda - mando Stella con firmeza.

* * *

.: Sky :.

Iba camino a casa de Bloom, pues ya iba a ser la hora en que le dije que nos viéramos para la cita. La voy a llevar a un restaurante que Brandon me dijo que llevo a Stella, según el es increíble y la comida es muy buena. Pase a la florería para comprar unas hermosas rosas que esperaba que le gustaran. Llegue a su casa y golpee la puerta, Layla la abrió y me sonrió dejándome pasar.

- hola Sky - dijo sonriendo.

- hola Layla - saludo con una sonrisa - ¿y Bloom?

- ya viene - dijo riendo un poco - Stella no la deja bajar hasta que piense que esta lista por completo

Me reí un poco - eso significa que van a demorar mucho

- no creas - dijo Layla sonriendo - ya van a bajar, llevan arriba un buen rato

Layla tenia razón cuando pasaron unos minutos mas Bloom venia bajando con un hermoso vestido rojo con un lazo negro en la cintura, unos tacones rojos, un collar de un corazón. El cabello de Bloom estaba largo pero tenía un peinado diferente, principalmente en el flequillo.

- Bloom, te ves hermosa - dije algo atontado por como se veía.

- gracias Sky - dijo ella sonriendo y besándome en la mejilla - ¿nos vamos?

- por su puesto - dije sonriendo.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Stella había terminado de ayudar a Bloom con su cita y ahora estaba caminando hasta la habitación de Tecna para pedir una disculpa, aunque ella no quería, pues según a su parecer ella no había hecho nada malo ya que solo pregunto un par de cosa.

Al llegar a la habitación golpeo la puerta esperando a que le respondiera pero nunca respondieron. Stella algo molesta abre la puerta de golpe y ve a Tecna durmiendo, ella se sorprende y suspira. Salio de la habitación y volvió a la suya.

- qué eperdida de tiempo - suspiro dejándose caer en la cama mientras bostezaba - tengo sueño, me voy a echar una siesta

- Stella... - dijo una voz tierna.

- Amore, dime - dijo Stella mirando como el hadita se acercaba y se acurrucaba cerca de Stella - me alegra estar contigo

Stella sonrió y miro con ternura al hada - a mi también me encanta estar contigo - Ambas se quedaron dormidas en un segundo. No eran las únicas ya que en la casa de nuestras hadas favoritas todas dormían a excepción de una que estaba fuera. Mientras cada una dormía pacientemente y tranquilamente. Bloom estaba en un restaurante muy hermoso con su príncipe azul.

- Sky, este lugar es hermoso - dijo Bloom observando el lugar desde su asiento.

- es verdad - dijo el sonriendo - me alegro de que te guste

- ¿y por qué no lo haría? - dijo Bloom sonriendo - es muy lindo y elegante

- si - sonrió el - y lo mejor es que estamos juntos

Bloom sonrió aun mas mientras asentía. La cita era perfecta para ella, estaba en un buen restaurante con un hermoso vestido y su Príncipe azul, una noche perfecta se decía a si misma en su mente.

* * *

.: Trix :.

- ¿dónde esta Xeros? - pregunto Icy entrando en la habitación algo molesta.

- no - dijo Stormy buscando algo en un mini refrigerador - tengo hambre, aquí no hay nada para comer

- hey - dijo Darcy entrando con un libro en las manos - ¿qué les sucede?

- sucede que ese tonto no ha venido en todo el día - dijo Icy molesta - por lo que no puedo ir a molestar a las Winx o si no me atacara como a ti

- y no ha traído comida, estoy que me muero - dijo Stormy golpeando la puerta molesta - ¿dónde estabas tú? - se cruzo de brazos.

- yo... viendo el castillo - respondió Darcy sonriendo - creo que algo bueno podría pasar

- en eso tienes razón mi querida Darcy - entro un hombre con los brazos en la espalda y una sonrisa.

- ¿tú donde estabas? - pregunto molesta Icy.

- por ahí - respondió él - pero eso no importa ahora tengo algo que decirles

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunto Stormy - espero que hayas traído comida

Xeros chasqueo los dedos y delante de ella apareció una bolsa con varios alimentos - ¿está bien eso?

- si - dijo Stormy feliz.

- ahora si dinos que sucede - dijo Icy cruzándose de brazos.

- sucede que ahora que Stella sabe la verdad, seguiré con mi plan para gobernar Magix - dijo Xeros sonriendo - para eso necesito su ayuda

- a ver espera - dijo Darcy frunciendo el ceño - ¿no se supone que debíamos traerla?

- he cambiado de idea - dijo Xeros caminando un poco - he descubierto algo que me ayudara mucho, es un objecto de increíble poder

- ¿cómo se llama y que es? - pregunto Stormy.

- se llama Brazalete Magos - dijo Xeros tranquilo - perteneció a un gran hechicero al cual lo apodaban "El Magos", el brazalete tiene dos funciones y un poder inimaginable

- ¿cuáles son? - pregunto Icy.

- cambia los poderes de un hada o hechicero - explico Xeros - un ejemplo seria la luz, si usas el brazalete la luz se extingue y se convierte en oscuridad, el fuego en agua, los rayos en viento y viceversa, lo mismo pasa con cualquier otro elemento

- y nos dices esto ¿por qué...? - dijo Darcy esperando a que continuara.

- quiero que se lo pongan a Stella - dijo serio - el brazalete le cambiara los poderes y la volverá malvada, una vez que su luz se extinga yo podre gobernar Magix

- ¿quieres que encontremos ese brazalete para tener a Stella de nuestro lado? - pregunto Darcy molesta.

- si, y también para tener las Piedras de Teribithia _(N/A: es el nombre de una película "Puente hacia Terabithia" es muy linda la recomiendo a mi me gusto aunque llore. Pero yo le cambie la "A" por la "I" también es el nombre de un árbol)_ - dijo Xeros.

- ¿Piedras de Teribithia? - preguntaron las tres confundidas.

- ¿qué son? - pregunto Stormy intrigada.

- son cinco Piedras de unos elementos poderosos. El Brazalete Magos tiene cinco espacios que es donde van insertadas las piedras, cada una concede un poder de un elemento y al estar las cinco reunidas en el Brazalete hace que te vuelvas invencible en fuerza - explico el hombre.

- ¿por qué debe usarlo ella? - pregunto Icy.

- porque así matare dos pájaros de un tiro - dijo él - lograre apagar la Luz para siempre y tendre las piedras bajo su control ya que Stella estará bajo mi control por lo que las piedras serán mías

- ¿eso es todo? - pregunto Darcy levanto la ceja.

- bueno ustedes recibirán parte de la recompensa que merecen - dijo Xeros - les di todo el poder que necesitan, buscare la Llama del Dragón y les daré una parte, también les daré crédito y algo de control sobre Magix - dijo Xeros mirándolas - solo deben encontrar el Brazalete y traérmelo

- suena fácil - dijo Icy sonriendo fríamente.

- y es muy buena oferta - dijo Stormy despreocupada.

- esta bien - dijo Darcy mirando a las Trix que asentían - lo haremos pero cumple con tu palabra

- Darcy yo siempre he sido de fiar - dijo Tranquilo - mi palabra es lo mas sagrado que existe, si la doy no la rompo

- eso espero - dijo Icy sonriendo - ahora dinos ¿dónde esta?

Xeros sonrió - esta en...

Continuara...

* * *

lo se, lo se es algo corto es solo que se me habian acabado las ideas de dos capítulos, ya en el 19 al 21 o mas tengo una idea proyectada

bueno dejo saludos a todos mis lectores que me gustaría nombrarlos pero no tengo mucho tiempo así que mil disculpas, también espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y bye los quiero.

**Próximamente: La Búsqueda**

¿dónde esta? - pregunto Icy a Xeros molesta

¿conocen el Reino Lunar? - pregunto Xeros - al lado derecho de ese reino esta un bosque oscuro y peligroso

tienes valor para venir - Icy escucho la voz de una niña pequeña.

¿quién eres? muéstrate - exigió saber Icy pero la pequeña solo rió.

yo soy la sombra desesperación que te consume - dijo la niña con una sonrisa tenebrosa.

¿quién eres? - pregunto Darcy entrecerrando los ojos.

yo soy la sombra de la soledad - dijo una pequeña niña mirando a Darcy

yo soy la sombra del miedo - dijo una niña a Stormy.

no te tengo miedo ahora dime ¿qué es lo que quieres? - pregunto Stormy molesta.

somos los tres demonios, la sombra de la desesperación, la sombra de la soledad y la sombra del miedo - dijo la niña.

¿dónde esta el brazalete? - pregunto Xeros a las Trix que le sonreían maliciosa.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy y espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	18. Chapter 18: La Búsqueda

Hola a todos ¿como estan? espero que bien...

entonces bueno seguiré subiendo los capítulos :D

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Aclaraciones:

"pensamientos" – entre comilla

_Flash Back _– cursiva

"_leyendo, Vision o sueños" _– entre comillas y Cursiva

Contar historia – normal

-hablando- entre guion

.: Winx Club :. - Cambio de POV general

.: (nombre) :. – Cambio de POV por personaje

explicación de algunas cosas* - asterisco al final

(comentarios mios) - entre paréntesis. aunque este nunca sale

¡GRITOS ENOJADOS O MOLESTOS! - mayúscula

¡Gritos Feliz o Ataque! - con inicial mayúscula y con signo de exclamación

Los ataques que aparescan, algunos son inventados ya que no me se los ataques de las winx, apenas me se uno o dos.

cosas a explicar:

Energía Mágica: es como la esfera que apareció en los hechiceros de waverly place la película, esa de color amarillo solo que con los colores de las chicas

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz ~

Capitulo 18:

La Búsqueda

.: Trix :.

Las Trix habian comenzado con su búsqueda del Brazalete Magos para poder seguir con el plan de Xeros. Habían buscado por muchos lugares pero no habian encontrado el Brazalete Magos.

estoy harta - dijo Stormy pateando una piedra

ya hemos buscado por horas y no lo hemos encontrado - dijo Darcy molesta

debemos seguir buscando - dijo Icy mirando a su alrededor - ese Brazalete tiene que estar en algun lado

¿porque no vamos a Teribithia? - pregunto Stormy - ahí se encuentran es donde se vio por ultima vez

ese planeta esta destruido y desolado - respondió Darcy - lo mas probable es que no este ahí

entonces ¿donde estará? - dijo Icy molesta

creo que debemos hablar con Xeros - dijo Darcy molesta - ese tonto nos ha enviado por miles de planetas y ninguno tiene el Brazalete Magos

volvamos al castillo - dijo Icy

Las Trix volvieron al castillo para poder hablar con Xeros sobre el Brazalete Magos

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

¿no se les hace extraño que las Trix no nos hayan atacado últimamente? - pregunto Layla extrañada

es verdad - dijo Musa - seguro planean algo

me da igual - dijo Stella estirándose - mientras ellas no atacan yo disfruto mis horas de paz

eso se terminara luego - dijo Bloom pasandole una hoja con varias cosas escritas

¿que es esto? - pregunto confundida

la lista de compras - respondió Bloom - nos toca ir a nosotras este mes

Stella resoplo y se levanto para ir al super mercado con Bloom - no se vale - susurro

te escuche - canto Bloom

* * *

oye tu - dijo Icy molesta a Xeros - dime ¿donde diablos encuentro el brazalete ese?

¿no lo encontraron? - pregunto Xeros serio - ¿porque?

porque no sabes donde esta - dijo Stormy como si fuese obvio - tu sabes donde esta, dinos

Xeros sonrió - me preguntaba cuando vendrían a preguntarme eso

¿que quieres decir? - pregunto Icy

tu sabias que no lo encontraríamos - dijo Darcy

pues claro - respondió Xeros - se fueron tan rápido que no me dejaron explicarles bien

¿donde esta? - pregunto Icy

¿Conocen el Reino Lunar? - todas asintieron - bien, al lado derecho de ese reino esta un bosque oscuro y peligroso

yo he ido ahí - dijo Darcy

lo se - Xeros cerros los ojos y sonrió - dentro de ese bosque esta el Brazalete Magos ¿en que parte? nadie sabe, solo se sabe que esta escondido ahí...

¿quieres que busquemos en ese estúpido bosque hasta que lo encontremos? - pregunto Stormy molesta

si - respondió sencillamente - suerte con eso

Las Trix rodaron los ojos y fueron al Reino Lunar para poder encontrar el Brazalete. Al llegar las Trix enseguida entraron en el bosque y se divieron Icy al centro, Darcy izquierda y Stormy derecha.

.: Icy :.

mmm... este bosque no parece tan peligroso como había dicho Darcy - dije mientras observaba algunas plantas negras y otras espinas - tiene un toque sombrío

seguí caminando hasta encontrar una extraña cueva a la cual entre - este lugar apesta - dije cubriéndome la nariz

jiji - escuche una risita a mi espalda

¿quien esta ahí? - me di la vuelta para ver a esa persona, animal o lo que sea que se estaba riendo pero no vi a nadie - ¿quien eres? ¿donde estas?

tienes valor para venir - dijo de nuevo pero esta vez identifique la voz de una mujer o una niña mejor dicho

¿quien eres? muéstrate - le exigí pero solo volvió a reír

quisiera, pero no puedo - dijo ella riendo - pero me puedes ver en las paredes, en el suelo y en tus pesadillas

¿de que hablas? - pregunte confundida. Mire bien el lugar, parecía que solo estaba yo y esa niña a la que no puedo ver

no tienes ni la menor idea del lugar en el que estas - dijo riendo y burlándose de mi - este lugar no es bueno para personas como tu, me sorprendes que estés aquí

así...¿y eso porque? - pregunte buscándola - este lugar es una basura

exacto - dijo la voz - pero este lugar es el mas oscuro de todos, todas las personas le tienen miedo porque una vez que entran no pueden salir con vida

¿de que hablas? - dije confundida y molesta - Darcy entro y salio perfectamente

eso es lo que crees... - dijo la pequeña voz - ella tuvo suerte ya que solo se enfrento al Guardián del Libro, pero créeme que si el guardián no hubiera estado despierto ella no habría vuelto sana y salva

¿me estas diciendo que todos le temen al guardián? - dije en burla pues Darcy me había contado como era

no... - dijo la voz - a lo que le teme la gente es que el este durmiendo, pues cosas oscuras y malvadas ocurren, incluso muchos de los que viven aquí le temen

¿de que hablas? - volví a preguntar molesta - ¿sabes? mejor no me respondas que no quiero saber

uuhhyy que carácter, eres mas fría que el hielo con razón tienes ese nombre, Icy - dijo la voz - tu vienes por el Brazalete Magos ¿verdad?

Me sorprendí un poco, no sabia quien era, como sabia que es lo que buscaba, como me llamaba, pero era muy extraño

¿que sucede? - dijo con voz burlona - ¿te sorprendí?

yo no respondí, quería saber quien es esta niña que parece que sabe todo pero ella no se quería mostrar solo podía oír su voz

eso pensé - volvió a decir - entonces dime ¿me equivoco?

¿quien eres? - pregunte con un toque de desesperación lo cual la hizo reír - ¿de que te ríes?

de eso... - dijo riendo - ¿Aun no te has dado cuenta?

¿de que hablas? - volví a decir

te estas desesperando, siempre lo haces cuando no consigues lo que quieres - dijo la voz. Volvi a abrir mis ojos como platos y buscaba por todos lados a esa chiquilla - yo soy algo que no puedes ver pero puedes sentir y si me muestro es porque tu me has alimentado lo suficiente para mostrarme

intente salir de la cueva pero había desaparecido ¿que estaba pasando aquí? no tenia ni idea pero esto no me estaba gustando, esto no podía ser bueno, yo solo venia por el Brazalete y en cambio estoy atrapada en una rara cueva - quiero salir de aquí... ¡DÉJAME SALIR!

ella rió fuerte y malvadamente - eso mi querida Icy es algo que no puedo hacer, ya me estas alimentando y no te dejare irte tan fácilmente

¡MUÉSTRATE! - le grite desesperada formando una Bola de Hielo en mis manos - o atacare todo a mi paso

inténtalo - dijo tranquila - esta cueva es aprueba de hechizos, aunque puedas hacerlo no podrás atacar pues los absorberá

entonces muéstrate - le dije algo molesta

¿para que? - dijo ella - ¿que cambiara con eso? dime ¿que sucederá si me muestro? ¿me atacaras? ya te dije que aunque puedas formar un ataque no podrás atacar pues este lugar absorbe todo lo que es magia

quiero saber quien eres - dije segura

¿enserio? - pregunto sorprendida pero luego hablo normal -si yo fuera tu preferiría que eso no pasara

no me interesa - dije rápido - quiero verte

ok - dijo feliz - tu ganas, me mostrare pero no digas que no te lo advertí

Una luz cegadora apareció en frente de mi haciendo que mi sombra se agrandara y se levantara del suelo dejando ver a una niña de unos 9 años que tenia una piel blanca, ojos rojos y una sonrisa que oculta algo. No parecía ser mala en absoluta así que solo me reí en burla

¿esa es tu identidad? - dije riéndome - ¿donde esta el peligro?

la niña me sobrio maliciosamente, de repente no se como, sentí una fuerte energía que me empujaba y me hacia chocar contra la pared - auch... eso me dolió - mire a la pequeña que extrañamente ahora traía una capa de color morado oscuro que le cubría todo hasta la cara (estilo Raven de teen titans) y solo podía ver esos ojos rojos que me miraban de una forma mala como si algo estuviera pasando

¿de verdad crees que esa era mi identidad? - pregunto con una voz un poco mas madura y tenebrosa ademas de tener una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara que apenas se le notaba - eres una tonta Icy, pero tu no sabes nada de mi y mucho menos sabes mi nombre

¿quien eres? - pregunte firme y levantándome del suelo preparada para atacarla

yo soy la sombra desesperación que te consume - dijo ella riendo con esa voz tenebrosa - yo soy una de los 3 demonios que mandan en este bosque, sin nosotras este solo seria un bosque normal y pacifico. Tu me alimentas cuando estas en desesperación y no puedes evitarlo, mientras permanezcas aquí solo seras de mi utilidad, soy uno de los demonios mas temidos en todo el Lado Oscuro de la Luna

La mire preocupada y algo desesperada por no saber como salir de aquí, no sabia porque pero me sentía de ese modo, yo soy Icy y no me desespero ni me asusto por estupideces

* * *

.: Darcy :.

No recuerdo esta parte del bosque - dije caminando por un camino muy extraño. Era algo angosto y al final de el había un lugar muy extraño rodeado de arboles y dejaba un gran espacio cubierto de césped pero no había nada, me di la vuelta para regresarme pero me di cuenta de que no había salida. Fruncí el ceño ¿que estaba pasando? estaba segura que hace solo unos minutos había una salida.

¿te quieres ir tan rápido? - escuche preguntar a una niña con voz seria - es de mala educación dejar a las personas solas, aunque bueno veo que ambas estamos solas

Volví a fruncir el ceño y me di la vuelta para mirar en el centro del lugar de donde mas o menos provenía la voz pero no había nadie, estaba sola - ¿quien eres? ¿donde estas? - pregunte tranquila, creo que la tranquilidad de Xeros es contagiosa

¿no sabes quien soy? - pregunto tranquila y seria - bueno eso es normal ¿no crees?

no se de que me hablas - dije extrañada

es obvio que no tienes miedo - dijo ella - no te culpo, la primera vez que viniste no tuviste que pasar por ningún peligro de muerte como lo harás ahora

¿de que rayos me estas hablando? - pregunte molesta - este bosque no es tan horrible como dicen, es mas una estupidez

¿eso es lo que piensas? - pregunto la voz

por supuesto - respondí - dime ¿quien eres?

¿porque debo decirte? - pregunto

porque debo saber quien eres - dije como si fuese obvio - y porque quiero salir de aquí

eso es una pena - dijo seria - no saldrás de aquí

¿que dices? - dije molesta

como dije, la primera vez que viniste tuviste suerte pues el Guardián del Libro estaba despierto y no nos pudimos conocer - dijo aquella voz - pero que nos conocemos te puedo asegurar que estas en un peligro mayor

eso no es verdad - dije enseguida y burlándome un poco - este bosque es lo mas lejano al peligro

se nota que no tienes miedo ni desesperación por salir - dijo ella seria - creo que elegí a la hechicera correcta

¿de que hablas? - pregunte confundida pero con el ceño fruncido

de que tu problema mas grande es la soledad - dijo ella. Mire un poco sorprendida el lugar ¿quien es? y ¿como sabe eso? - aun cuando estas con tus amigas, te sientes sola y lo ocultas en la oscuridad... debo decir que eso es muy sorprendente pues a mi nunca se me habría ocurrido algo así

¿quien eres? - pregunte entrecerrando los ojos

se nota que no eres como las demás - dijo ella - la miedosa, la desesperada y la sola es un buen grupo de hechiceras...

quiero verte - ordene con voz firme

¿para que? - pregunto seria - dime ¿que pasaría si me presento delante tuyo?

podre atacarte y salir de aquí - respondí

ya te dije que no puedes salir de aquí - dijo ella - y mucho menos podrás atacar, este lugar absorbe la magia

no me interesa - dije molesta

sabes, la soledad te ha hecho esto - dijo la voz - pareces una amargada, pero también pareces ser muy inteligente

déjate de parloteo y muéstrate - le dije con voz firme y molesta

eso seria una mala decisión de parte tuya - dijo ella - si yo me muestro tu estarás perdida

no te creo, muéstrate - dije seria. Una luz brillante hizo que cerrara los ojos pero al abrirlos pude ver a una pequeña niña de 10 años que me miraba seria y con una expresión triste

¿quien eres tu? - pregunte a la pequeña

yo soy la sombra de la soledad, soy uno de los 3 demonios que custodian este bosque, sin nosotros este lugar no existiría y somos la razón por la que este bosque es temido por todos - explico la pequeña que de la nada ahora usaba una capa azul marino que le cubría por completo a excepción de unos ojos color ámbar - si tu y yo no nos vimos la primera vez que viniste fue porque el Guardián del Libro estaba despierto...

La mire seria, aquí hay gato encerrado pero no sabia que era lo que sucedía - aquí hay gato encerrado...

por supuesto que lo hay - dijo la pequeña cambiando a una voz tenebrosa - lo que no sabes es que mientras mas sola te sientas mas fuerte me hago yo pues me alimento de tu soledad, ademas de que morirás aquí como todas las personas que se han creído lo suficientemente valientes para entrar - ella apunto a unos cadáveres que habian - la soledad es algo que acompaña a la persona pero no las vuelve ni valiente ni fuerte... es una pena que hayas venido para morir y no hayas encontrado el Brazalete Magos

¿como sabes del brazalete? - pregunte sorprendida

porque yo lo se todo sobre mis victimas - dijo ella - no hay nada que no sepa

la mire de una forma extraña, la verdad es que esta pequeña me causaba unas sensaciones extrañas no como miedo pero si algo parecido, sabia que no era de fiar y se podía sentir una gran energía maligna proveniente de ella, incluso mas que de mi cosa que lo volvía mas extraño aun

* * *

.: Stormy :.

Había caminado durante varios minutos, casi creo que horas, y no había encontrado ese tonto brazalete, lo mas probable es que Xeros nos haya mentido y había querido hacer algo. Como sea eso es lo de menos porque ya quería salir de aquí, sinceramente se que Darcy me dijo que ese lugar era una basura pues no había nada de peligroso pero se me hace que es muy peligroso ademas de que me da algo de miedo, ja se que pensaran Stormy tiene miedo, les digo algo... si es verdad pero al menos puedo admitirlo cuando estoy sola. Mire bien a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que estaba en una especie de lago o laguna, suspire y decidí volver por donde venia pero al darme la vuelta me di cuenta de que la salida ya no estaba.

¿Acaso puede ser posible eso? hace unos minutos estaba y ahora desapareció... sea lo que sea que haya pasado esto no puede ser bueno

¿tienes miedo? - escuche una voz como de una pequeña - eso me gusta

¿eh? - me di la vuelta para mirar al centro del lago pero no había nadie - solo fue mi imaginación - dije sin darle importancia

¿donde estará la salida? - me pregunte buscándola - este lugar ya me da escalofrió

es increíble que tengas miedo de un hermoso lago ¿no crees? - volvió a decir esa voz

esa no fue mi imaginación ¿quien eres? - pregunte con voz firme

Una luz cegadora apareció en el lago dejando ver a una joven de unos 11 o 12 años tenia una capa de color negra que le paga la cara solo dejando ver un brillo de sus ojos color azules - yo soy la sombra del miedo, tu me alimentaras cada vez que tengas miedo y de aquí no podrás salir. Soy uno de los 3 demonios que custodian este bosque cada persona, cada criatura, incluso la Diosa de la Luna nos temen. Nadie es capaz de entrar al bosque a no ser que este buscando algo en especial

mire nerviosa a la sombra del miedo. Ella pareció sonreír - creo que estas buscando algo en especial, es la razón por la que has entrado a tan temible bosque

oye yo no te tengo miedo ahora dime ¿que es lo que quieres? - pregunte molesta

mientes con todos los dientes - dijo esa sombra - ya te dije lo que quiero, quiero que sufras y me entregues todo ese miedo

vete y déjame salir de aquí - dije apretando los puños

no lo creo - dijo ella - creo que sera mejor que conozcas al Trió Sombrío

¿Trió Sombrío? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño

somos los 3 demonios, la sombra de la desesperación, la sombra de la soledad y la sombra del miedo - dijo ella. Dos luces cegadoras aparecieron dejando ver a dos niñas una de 9 y otra como de 10 años.

¿donde estamos? - escuche la voz de Icy, me di la vuelta y vi a Icy y Darcy mirando el lugar confundidas

Icy, Darcy - dije mirándolas

Stormy - dijeron ambas al unisono

dinos que encontraste el Brazalete - dijo Darcy seria

te refieres a este Brazalete - dijo una de las sombras mostrando el Brazalete que aparecía en su palma de la mano cubierto de una esfera oscura

¿que quieren a cambio? - pregunto Darcy con tranquilidad pero firmeza

nada - respondió la mas pequeña riendo - ya les dijimos que no podrán salir de aquí

oye niñita ya déjanos salir de aquí - dijo Icy molesta

ya quisieras - dijo la de capa azul marino - no las dejaremos salir

ya dinos que quieres por el Brazalete - dije molesta

esta bien - dijo la de la capa negra - haremos esto pelearemos en una batalla, si ganan les damos el brazalete y les dejaron ir tranquilas

¿y si perdemos? - pregunto Icy - ¿que sucederá?

les quitaremos su magia y se quedaran aquí para siempre - dijo la de la capa negra

esta bien - dijo Icy molesta - aceptamos

¿crees que sea una buena idea? - pregunte extrañada

no, pero debemos conseguir ese brazalete - me respondió

Las tres sombras desaparecieron y re aparecieron atrás de nosotras golpeándonos fuerte mente dejandonos tiradas. Icy gruño y lanzo una bola, la chica que tenia capa morada absorbió el ataque y se lo devolvio mucho mas fuerte. Darcy uso su poder oscuro e intento atacar a la de la capa azul marino pero esta devolvio su poder. No llevábamos ni 10 minutos y ya estábamos cansadas, eran muy fuertes pero eso no nos detendrían para obtener lo que queremos. Mire el cielo e hice aparecer unos rayos que golpearon a las tres pero eso no les afecto demasiado.

veo que cuando se proponen algo lo cumplen - dijo la sombra del miedo - me han impresionado ¿creen que seria buena idea darles el tonto Brazalete?

no - dijo la sombra de capa azul marino

yo digo que si se los demos - dijo la mas pequeña - ellas no tienen oportunidad contra nosotras y ademas... esto ya me esta aburriendo

eres solo una niña - dijo molesta la de la capa negra

soy la menor - se defendió ella - ya, solo dale el estúpido Brazalete

¿para que? - dijo la de la capa negra - es divertido esto

.: Trix :.

El Trió Sombrío miro de reojo a las Trix y una a una fueron sonriendo, ya tenían un plan en mente.

esta bien - dijo la sombra de la desesperación - demosles el tonto brazalete

las Trix sonrieron de una forma extraña y miraron a las sombras - bien entonces... dámelo - dijo Icy estirando la mano

no tan rápido - dijo la sombra de la soledad - no va a hacer tan fácil

¿a que te refieres? - preguntaron las Trix y las otras sombras

van a tener que pasar una prueba - dijo sonriendo - si logran pasarla tendrán el brazalete

olvídalo - dijo Darcy molesta - mejor entréganos de una buena vez por todas el brazalete

esto aburre - dijo la sombra de la desesperación en un tono aburrido - si no van a pelear ni a pasar la prueba mejor entrégales el tonto brazalete, ademas ninguna de ellas lo va a usar

es verdad - dijo la sombra del miedo - también debes darte cuenta de que son valientes al entrar en este lugar y con eso es suficiente

la sombra de la soledad las miro y estiro la mano y les entrego el brazalete algo molesta pues no quería hacerlo - ustedes ganan... pero la próxima vez que nos veamos sera diferente

Icy sonrió y tomo el Brazalete Magos mientras sonreía maliciosa y victoriosamente - el Brazalete es nuestro

las sombras sonrieron malvadamente y asentían mientras se miraban - bien Icy - dijo la mas pequeña mientras un aura morada rodeaba a la hechicera dejando una marca en la muñeca izquierda - esta es mi marca, mientras la tengas significa que cada vez que caigas en desesperación me alimentaras volviéndome mas fuerte, yo me alimento de tu sufrimiento

Las otras sombras hicieron lo mismo con Darcy y Stormy - ahora váyanse antes de que me arrepienta - dijo la sombra del miedo

las Trix desaparecieron para irse directo al castillo de Xeros donde el las esperaba sonriendo pues sabia que habian salido victoriosas

¿donde esta el brazalete? - pregunto Xeros

ten - le lanzo Icy - espero que nos des nuestra parte

oh no se preocupen - dijo Xeros - yo no conseguiré la Llama del Dragón

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Darcy frunciendo el ceño

alguien mas lo hará - dijo Xeros sonriendo

¿que tienes planeado? - pregunto Stormy

ya lo verán - dijo el sonriendo

lo principal es que Stella vaya a Alfea y ustedes le puedan poner el Brazalete Magos - dijo moviendo el Brazalete

¿para que ir a Alfea? - pregunto Darcy

porque así sera mas fácil que busque la Piedra Teribithia ya que no sabrán que esta bajo mi control - dijo sonriendo - creo que seria buena idea que le hagamos una visita a las hadas

Continuraa...

* * *

un capitulo enfocado en las Trix, debo decir que este capitulo me aburrió un poco y no me daban muchas ganas de escribirlo ademas creo que fue algo fome porque estoy con un dolor en la cabeza ya que me golpe con una madera ajaja y me quedo hinchado, kasjakjs y eso fue jugando a la pelota, vieron que el fútbol es peligroso ajajaja bueno nos vemos en otro capitulo

Dejen Review... el golpe me esta afectado ¬¬


	19. Chapter 19: La Luz se ha Extinguido

Hola a todos ¿como estan? espero que bien...

entonces bueno seguiré subiendo los capítulos :D

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Aclaraciones:

"pensamientos" – entre comilla

_Flash Back _– cursiva

"_leyendo, Vision o sueños" _– entre comillas y Cursiva

Contar historia – normal

-hablando- entre guion

.: Winx Club :. - Cambio de POV general

.: (nombre) :. – Cambio de POV por personaje

explicación de algunas cosas* - asterisco al final

(comentarios mios) - entre paréntesis. aunque este nunca sale

¡GRITOS ENOJADOS O MOLESTOS! - mayúscula

¡Gritos Feliz o Ataque! - con inicial mayúscula y con signo de exclamación

Los ataques que aparescan, algunos son inventados ya que no me se los ataques de las winx, apenas me se uno o dos.

cosas a explicar:

Energía Mágica: es como la esfera que apareció en los hechiceros de waverly place la película, esa de color amarillo solo que con los colores de las chicas

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz ~

Capitulo 19:

La Luz Se Ha Extinguido

Las Trix habian entregado el Brazalete Magos a Xeros que una vez al tener el Brazalete en sus manos comenzo a poner su plan en marcha y si salia al pie de la letra nadie podria impedir la victoria que el obtendria. Gobernaria Magix como quiere, tendría a Stella en su poder y las Trix de su lado, nada podría salir mal. Xeros miraba el Brazalete y sonreía, ese Brazalete era su boleto a la victoria, solo faltaba tener las Piedras de Teribithia para tener el poder absoluto.

Trix - las aludidas aparecieron en el marco de la puerta mirándolo con una sonrisa, pues sabían que ocurriría ahora

dinos - dijo Icy sonriendo

es hora de poner mi plan en marcha - dijo Xeros sonriendo - si atacamos Alfea, la directora pedirá ayuda a las Winx lo que nos dará la oportunidad de que ustedes le pongan el Brazalete a Stella. Una vez que tenga el Brazalete ella no recordara lo que sucedió y este la comenzara a controlar para obtener las Piedras de Teribithia.

entonces iremos a atacar a Alfea - dijo Stormy riendo

¿como estamos seguros que Faragonda avisara a las Winx? - pregunto Darcy

porque Faragonda a estado investigando sobre mi - dijo Xeros seguro - y cualquier cosa que tenga que ver conmigo avisara a las Winx

así que Faragonda a estado pendiente de nosotros ¿eh? - dijo Icy sonriendo - entonces sera una buena idea hacerles una visita a las hadas de Alfea

Las Trix desaparecieron y fueron a Alfea

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

En un día tranquilo y despejado, en un lugar especifico en el centro comercial donde se encontraba una rubia caminando por los pasillos y entrando a varias tiendas mientras un castaño corría tras ella intentando detenerla

vamos Brandon, apresúrate - dijo Stella caminando delante de un chico castaño - las tiendas me esperan

Stella, podrías tranquilizarte - dijo Brandon caminando atrás de ella con varias bolsas de zapatos , vestidos, joyas - ya hemos comprado mucho ¿no crees?

no - respondió dándose la vuelta - aun nos faltan mas cosas

Stella - dijo Brandon mirándola en forma regañadora - si sigues comprando acabaras con todo el centro comercial, también tenemos que ir a reunirnos con los chicos y ademas no creo poder cargar mas cosas

esta bien - dijo rendida - tu ganas, vamos a buscar a los chicos

esa es mi chica - dijo sonriendo - ahora vamos

Ambos se fueron a buscar a los demás. Se encontraron en el patio de comida donde la mayoría de los especialistas tenían bolsas pero nunca tantas como Brandon. Se sentaron en unas mesas mientras los chicos compraban la comida

fue una buena idea haber venido - dijo Layla sonriendo

si - dijo Stella - he comprado mucha ropa increíble

tu cuando no - rió Musa - yo al menos compre algo de utilidad, es un nuevo estéreo

para una super fiesta - dijo Bloom sonriendo

cuenta con ello - dijo Musa guiñando el ojos

Tecna ¿no piensas en despegarte de la computadora? - pregunto Flora a Tecna

es nueva - dijo Tecna sonriendo - la acabo de comprar, para ser de la tierra no es tan mala

Tecna mira eso - dijo Digit apuntando a la pantalla donde había una solicitud de vídeo llamada

es Faragonda - dijo Tecna aceptando la vídeo llamada

las chicas se juntaron cerca de Tecna y saludaron a Faragonda quien no estaba muy contenta que digamos.

¿sucedió algo? - pregunto Bloom al ver la expresión seria de Faragonda

necesitamos su ayuda - dijo Faragonda - las Trix están atacando Alfea y se han vuelto mas poderosas

eso ya lo sabemos - dijo Stella restando importancia

Stella - la regaño Flora - Alfea esta en peligro tenemos que ir a ayudar

oooohhhh - exclamo ella - bueno ¿que estamos esperando?

es verdad - dijo Musa - vamos ahora

Cortaron la llamada y fueron a buscar a los chicos, con un hechizo de teletransportacion dejaron las bolsas en la casa y se fueron directo a Alfea

* * *

Las Trix atacaban a Alfea sin importar nada, ellas disfrutaban de lo que estaban haciendo hasta que por un minuto habian olvidado la razón por la que lo atacaban.

Directora - corrió hacia ella Palladium - necesitamos crear una barrera protectora para evitar que las Trix sigan atacando

Icy lanzo una Bola de Hielo a las hadas que intentaban proteger su escuela pero todo intento era inútil ya que ellas eran mas fuertes. Una luz cegadora hizo que todos cerraran los ojos, eran las Winx que habian aparecido para ayudar a las hadas.

¿nos extrañaron? - pregunto Musa riendo

¡las Winx! - dijeron las Trix

¿que hacen aquí? - pregunto Bloom con una mirada retadora

enseñándoles a las hadas tontas que sucede cuando las Trix aparecen - dijo Stormy en burla - ahora muévanse o saldrán lastimadas

querida lo único que puede salir lastimado serán mis ojos - dijo Stella - con esa ropa que siempre usan...

¿que dijiste? - pregunto molesta Darcy - ya veras

alto Darcy - la detuvo Icy - si vas a pelear con ella, encárgate de hacer eso, nosotras nos encargaremos de las demás

Darcy sonrió y miro a Stella - vamos a pelear, solo tu y yo. Si ganas nos vamos y si pierdes, seguiremos en lo que estábamos

esta bien - dijo Stella sonriendo

espera Stella - la detuvo Tecna - no creo que sea buena idea

¿porque? - pregunto ella confundida

porque las deben tener algo planeado - dijo Tecna - se me hace extraño que siempre nos ataquen a nosotros y de la noche a la mañana ataquen Alfea

Tecna tiene razón - dijo Flora preocupada - ademas es extraño que hagan un trato como ese casi ni tiene sentido ¿porque harían un trato como ese?

Stella miro abajo donde estaban varias hadas peleando con un ejercito de las Trix, también estaban los especialistas. Preocupada miro a Darcy, no sabia que tenían planeado las Trix pero si de una pelea dependía que ellas se fueran y dejaran Alfea tranquila aceptaría.

no tenemos otra opción - dijo preparándose - si no peleo ellas seguirán atacando a Alfea y si peleo ustedes pueden encargarse de Icy y Darcy

ten cuidado - dijo Bloom preocupada, Stella solo asintió y se acerco un poco a Darcy

¿lista para perder? - pregunto Darcy con burla

eso ya lo veremos - dijo Stella sonriendo mientras creaba una Esfera de Luz para tirársela a Darcy - ¡Toma esto!

La esfera golpeo a Darcy enviándola algo lejos, Stella la siguió y rápidamente la pelea inicio. Luz y Oscuridad se atacaban la una a la otra para demostrar cual de las dos es mas fuerte. Stella intenta por todos los medios protegerse de Darcy mientras esta no se lo permite.

Stella lanza una Lluvia de Estrellas provocando que Darcy salga lastimada, ahora la que tiene la delantera es ella que ataca repetidamente a Darcy sin dejarla protegerse.

¡Estrella Solar! - la estrella se formo en la mano derecha y voló a una rápida velocidad hacia Darcy que se cubrió y le envió una Bola Sombra que con suerte Stella logro esquivarla

* * *

Mientras ellas pelean, otro grupo de hadas y especialistas tienen sus propios problemas. En Alfea aun están atacando las Trix y su ejercito de criaturas mágicas hipogrifos, arpías, centauros, entre otros. Bloom, Roxy y Flora se encargan de pelear contra Icy mientras Musa, Tecna y Layla contra Stormy.

Cada vez se vuelven son mas - dijo Riven golpeando a una criatura - ya no se si pueda seguir con esto

debemos seguir - dijo Sky cubriéndose de un ataque aéreo - no podemos detenernos

¿de donde salieron estos? - pregunto Brandon peleando espada a espada con un centauro - es la primera vez que los veo peleando contra nosotros

Un onda hizo que varias criaturas retrocedieran y otras salieran lastimas, era Faragonda que había enviado el ataque - ¿estas bien chicos?

Directora Faragonda - dijeron los especialistas sonriendo

Hadas de Alfea - las llamo Faragonda - debemos crear una barrera anti maldad

¿cree que eso ayudara? - pregunto Nabu

tal vez - dijo Timmy - si tomamos encuentra que las Trix son como la oscuridad y estas criaturas parecen estar bajo su control es posible que la barrera no les permita el paso

Timmy español - dijo Helio confundido

podríamos evitar que ni las Trix ni las Criaturas Mágicas nos ataquen - dijo

pero para eso se necesita mucha Energía - dijo Tecna que se había acercado y escuchado parte de la conversación

¿que paso? - pregunto Faragonda al ver al hada

las Trix han desaparecido - dije Bloom acercadose con las otras hadas

¿donde esta Stella? - pregunto Brandon al ver al hada faltante

esta peleando con Darcy - respondió Flora - creo que va a necesitar ayuda ya que es posible que las Trix hayan ido hacia ellas

pero no podemos abandonar Alfea - dijo Sky preocupado - estas Criaturas son muy fuertes

yo iré por ella - dijo Brandon apretando el puño

iré contigo - dijo Bloom - ustedes quédense aquí y protejan Alfea

todos asintieron mientras Bloom y Brandon iban a buscar a Stella

* * *

¡Luna Creciente! - un boomerang con forma de media luna se apareció en la mano de Stella voló hacia los pies de Darcy derribandola y de vuelta golpeándola en la espalda

esta me las pagaras - dijo Darcy molesta y apretando los puños - ¡Sombra Peligrosa!

La sombra de Darcy se acerco a Stella y la tomo de los pies arrastrándola por todo el bosque hasta lanzarla al lago - Mi ropa - se quejo Stella sacando la cabeza a la superficie - esto no se quedara así..

Stella salio del agua, se acerco a tierra firme y lanzo un Rayo Lunar que golpeo a Darcy haciendo que esta se estrellara contra un árbol. Darcy se levanto con el dolor en la espalda y la miro molesta

¡Sombra de la Oscuridad! - Darcy algo ambos Brazos al cielo creando una esfera negra de la cual una sombra salio y se dirigio a Stella golpeándola fuertemente dejándola en el suelo.

Stella adolorida se levanto del suelo mientras miraba a Darcy con enojo - ¿es que acaso no te importa mi ropa? - Estiro ambas manos y un Rayo de Luz salio dirigiéndose hacia Darcy que imito el ataque pero en ves de luz era un Rayo de Oscuridad (un rayo negro). Ambos ataques chocaron, ninguna quería detenerse ya que si lo hacían no solo el ataque de su rival la golpearía si no que también el de ella.

El ataque estaba nivelado, usaban la misma fuerza, parecía que ninguna iba a ceder.

* * *

Bloom y Brandon buscaban a Stella y Darcy por todo el bosque pero no la encontraban, hasta que oyeron una explosión. Ambos se miraron preocupados y corrieron en la dirección por donde había provenido la explosión.

Ya se estaban cercando al lugar de la explosión cuando una voz los detuvo

no deberían meterse en una batalla en la que no los invitaron - era la voz de Icy que estaba a sus espaldas

Icy, Stormy - dijo Bloom mirándola molesta

si esos son nuestros nombres - dijo Stormy riendo - parece que tanta pelea no te ha afectado en la cabeza

¿donde esta Stella? - pregunto Brandon empuñando la espada

en una batalla en la que nadie puede intervenir - respondió Icy - por lo que ustedes no se acercaran

no me interesa quiero a Stella - dijo Brandon

oh ¿no es tierno? - pregunto Icy - odio lo tierno

el joven héroe que va en busca de su adorada princesa que esta al borde de la muerte - rio Stormy

¿al borde de la muerte? - dijo Bloom sorprendida - ¿de que hablas?

oh de nada - respondió Stormy

¿que le hicieron a Stella? - pregunto Brandon molesto

nosotras nada - dijo Icy - Darcy, no lo se pero espero que sea algo real mente malo

* * *

Ambos ataques habian producido una explosión, Ambas chicas estaban tiradas en el suelo tratando de levantarse, tenían algunas heridas serias, unas leves y otras algo graves. Ninguna se podía levantar y mantener de pie al menos un minuto por culpa de las heridas. Darcy desde el suelo miro a Stella, sabia que debía ponerle el Brazalete Magos antes de que algo mas pasara pero no tenia ni siquiera fuerzas para hacerlo aparecer

Stella estaba en las mismas, quería atacar a Darcy y terminar de una buena vez por todas esta pelea pero no podía levantarse o estirar su brazo para lanzar un ataque. Las cosas se estaban poniendo malas con mucho esfuerzo ambas lograron ponerse de pie pero con las rodillas flectadas como si fuesen a caer

tenemos que acabar con esto - dijo Darcy - ¡Bola Sombra!

auch... - el ataque golpeo a Stella dejándola nuevamente en el piso. El dolor era tanto que no pudo mas y cayo inconsciente

Darcy camino con mucho cuidado hasta Stella hasta estar unos dos metros de distancia, en su palma derecha apareció el Brazalete que levito hasta Stella donde se introdujo en su muñeca derecha, a los segundos después apareció el Brazalete en la muñeca de Stella, El Brazalete era morado oscuro y en su alrededor tenia unos huecos con forma de hexágono que es donde iban las Piedras de Teribithia. El Brazalete volvió a desaparecer de la muñeca de Stella.

Darcy... - se escucho la voz de Icy - ¿ya lo hiciste?

si... - dijo a duras penas - pero ha desaparecido

¿como que ha desaparecido? - pregunto Stormy

no lo se, se lo puse en la muñeca pero luego desapareció de ella - explico Darcy

¡Stella! - se escucho una voz masculina. Darcy retrocedió un poco al escuchar la voz

¡Stella! - dijo una voz femenina

son ellos - dijo Icy

Brandon y Bloom vieron a Stella inconsciente en el suelo, el corrió a intentar despertarla

solo esta inconsciente - dijo Darcy con una voz débil - esta batalla no se ha terminado

Bloom se sorprendió al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga y Darcy, había sido una dura batalla o peor. Darcy se elevo y desapareció en el aire junto con Icy y Stormy

debemos llevarla con Ofelia - dijo Bloom mirando a Brandon que estaba preocupado

vamos - Brandon tomo a Stella en sus brazos y ambos fueron rápido a Alfea. Al llegar notaron que no solo las Trix se habian ido, sino que las Criaturas también

¿que sucedió? - pregunto Flora preocupada al ver a los chicos llegar

no lo se pero necesitamos una enfermera - dijo Brandon preocupado

llévenla a la enfermería rápido - dijo Ofelia preocupada por el estado de Stella

Ofelia reviso a Stella de pies a cabeza, curo todas sus heridas. El trabajo que hizo duro unas horas hasta que por fin estaba listo, ahora solo faltaba que ella despertara, según Ofelia despertara en unos minutos mas. Las Winx, Los Especialistas, Las Pixies y Faragonda estaban en la habitación con Stella hablando sobre las Trix mientras esperaban a que ella despertara.

¿porque las Trix atacaron a Alfea? - pregunto Layla extrañada - no tiene sentido, creí que querían a Stella

es verdad - dijo Musa de la misma manera

Pixies debemos irnos - dijo Chatta a sus amigas

¿a donde? - pregunto Flora

a la Aldea Pixie - respondió Digit - iremos a ver si podemos encontrar algo que nos pueda ayudar con algunas que tiene Stella

pero Ofelia ya le curo las heridas - dijo Musa extrañada

si pero no han sido curadas perfectamente - dijo Dia - aun se ven algo grabes

es verdad - dijo Ofelia entrando - creo que un poco de sabia del árbol podría ayudar para hacer una poción

entonces creo que sera buena idea que vayan - apoyo Roxy sonriendo

Amore vamos - dijo Lockette

Amore miro preocupada a Stella y asintió - vamos...

A los pocos minutos despues de que las Pixies se fueron Stella comenzó a despertarse con una terrible jaqueca - hay... como duele - dijo poniendo su dedo indice de la mano izquierda en la parte derecha de su frente y el pulgar de la misma mano en el lado izquierdo de la frente mientras apretaba ambos dedos

Stella ya estas despierta - dijo sonriendo Brandon

¿acaso no me oyes quejarme? - dijo molesta mientras se intentaba sentar en la cama pero le era imposible ya que el dolor se lo impedía - me duele todo...

no te preocupes - dijo Flora dulcemente - las Pixies fueron a la Aldea por un poco de sabia para una poción sanadora

ella suspiro mientras Ofelia usaba un control para hacer que la cama se inclinara un poco - gracias - dijo Stella

¿como te encuentras? - pregunto Flora haciendo que Stella sonría, la razón todos la sabemos

gracias - dijo feliz por la pregunta de Flora - esa me gusta mas

todos rieron a excepción de Faragonda y Ofelia

algo adolorida - respondió - voy a estar bien

me encanta saberlo - dijo Brandon besándola en al frente - ya no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera

Stella soltó una leve risa y sonrió - bien chicos - dijo Ofelia - ahora que ha despertado sera mejor dejarla descansar

Todos salieron de la habitación y fueron a la oficina de Faragonda. Mientras Stella descansaba frunció el ceño, el Brazalete volvía a aparecer en su muñeca, mientras ella apretaba los puños, su Poder estaba cambiando, se estaba transformando de Luz a Oscuridad. Stella se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza, le dolía demasiado

eres mía - se escucho la voz de Xeros y un chasqueo de dedos.

Stella dejo apretar los puños y se levanto de la cama, se sentía y veía diferente. Sus ojos ya no eran Ámbar, si no que eran de color grises, su ropa había cambiado ya no usaba la ropa de siempre, tenia una chaqueta abierta color blanca que le llegaba hasta la cintura, una polera roja, unos jeans azules y unos zapatos de tacón negro.

La luz que poseía se había vuelto oscura y el anillo de Solaria había dejado de brillar, pues ahora era opaco. También tenia una sonrisa malvada.

Stella salio de la enfermería y se dirigió a una librería secreta que es donde estaba la Piedra de Teribithia del Fuego.

Stella ¿que haces aqui? - pregunto Concorda

Stella miro a la Pixie e hizo desaparecer el Brazalete de su muñeca y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad aunque seguía bajo el control de Xeros - venia a preguntarte algo

¿que cosa? - pregunto Concorda

veras... supongo que estas enterada sobre el ataque de las Trix de hoy - dijo mientras la Pixie asentía - oí a las Trix decir algo sobre unas Piedras de Teribithia, pero no se que son ¿puedes explicarme?

Concorda miro a Stella extrañada - son unas piedras magicas que dan un poder elemental, hay 5 en total

¿donde están? - pregunto

no puedo decirtelo - dijo Concorda

debes decirmelo - dijo Stella - de esta manera evitaremos que las Trix las obtengan, se que estan en las escuelas, la Aldea y otro lugar pero no se en que lugar especifico

bueno Stella... me sorprende que sepas eso - dijo sorprendida y extrañada la Pixie - pero sera mejor que alertemos a Faragonda

Stella se sintió frustrada pues aun no sabia en que lugar en especifico se encontraba la piedra. Salio junto con Concorda a buscar a Faragonda. Al llegar a la oficina en seguida Faragonda fue informada sobre eso, ella también informo a Saladino, Griffin y Ninfea para que cuiden las piedras.

Las Winx y los Especialistas habian salido un rato afuera para hablar

Faragonda dijo que las Pixies se quedarían haya para cuidar esa Piedra - dijo Bloom que ya sabia que eran las Piedras, pues Faragonda les explico todo

y Amore esta contenta de saber que estas bien - dijo Roxy a Stella

que bueno - dijo secamente Stella

las chicas fruncieron el ceño extrañadas por la respuesta de Stella - oye... - dije Musa - yo no recuerdo que traías esa ropa

me cambie de ropa - respondió ella

bueno la ropa no importa - dijo Brandon sonriendo pero luego esa sonrisa se desvaneció ya que no obtuvo una respuesta típica de Stella, ella solo se quedo callada - ¿estas bien? - pregunto preocupado

por supuesto - respondió ella. esto hizo que todos se asustaran un poco pues ella debería quejarse por la pregunta pero no lo hizo - me duele la cabeza iré por algo a la enfermería

Ella se fue dejando a sus amigos confundidos y preocupados - ¿que sucedió?

algo esta mal - dijo Bloom preocupada

* * *

Stella ido a ver si podía obtener información con Faragonda

¿crees que es lo mejor? - pregunto Faragonda

si, algo me dice que volverán a atacar - dijo Stella seria - y si es así, las chicas y yo cuidaremos ese lugar y evitaremos que se acerquen

tal vez tengas razón - dijo Faragonda - llamare a las chicas y les diré

¡NO! - grito enseguida haciendo que Faragonda la mirara sorprendida y extrañada - digo, yo les avisare así que puede decirme a mi

esta en la Biblioteca Mágica - dijo Faragonda

Stella sonrió victoriosa - iré por las chicas y les diré

esta bien... - dijo Faragonda

Una vez que salio de la oficina se dirigió a la Biblioteca, donde encontró a Concorda - Concorda... - la llamo

Concorda la miro extrañada pues sentía que había algo malo en Stella - ¿que sucede?

Faragonda te necesita es una emergencia - dijo Stella en un tono preocupado fingido. Concorda preocupada y extrañada se fue volando rápido hacia la oficina de Faragonda pero cuando paso por al lado de Stella pudo notar un Brazalete en su muñeca derecha. Una vez que ella se fue Stella rio malvadamente y camino hasta los libreros

¿donde estará? - se pregunto a si misma

"busca la Piedra, el Brazalete te guiara" - escucho la voz de Xeros en su cabeza

estiro la mano que estaba cubierta por un aura morada oscura mientras la pasaba por varios libros - ¿donde esta?

* * *

Las Winx habian ido a ver a Faragonda luego de que Stella se había ido. Al entrar en la oficina vieron a Faragonda revisando unas cosas

¿que hacen aquí? - pregunto preocupada - creí que estaban con Stella cuidando la piedra

Stella fue a la enfermería porque se sentía mal - respondió Tecna extrañada - nosotros queríamos saber si hay rastro de las Trix

¡Faragonda, Faragonda! - se escuchaba una voz preocupada entrando en la oficina - ¿cual es la emergencia?

¿que emergencia? - pregunto extrañada Faragonda

Stella me dijo que había una emergencia y me necesitabas - respondió Concorda

algo esta mal - dijo Bloom - Stella dijo que iría a la enfermería pero a Faragonda le dijo que nos iría a buscar para cuidar la Piedra y a ti que había una emergencia

Directora Faragonda - se escucho la voz de un profesor

Profesor Avalon... - dijo Faragonda - ¿que sucede?

Avalon miro preocupado - se siente una Energía Maligna anexa a la de las Trix, ellas no están aquí pero esa Energía si

¿Energía Maligna? - susurro en una pregunta Concorda y luego puso una mirada sorprendida - es ella

¿quien? - pregunto Flora

Stella... - dijo Concorda - de ella irradia una Energía Maligna...

eso no puede... - intento decir Bloom

¡OH NO! - dijo Concorda - esta en la Biblioteca Mágica, seguro buscando la Piedra de Teribithia, ya se me hacia extraño que ella supiera lo que son...

hay que ir rápido, Stella estará bajo el control de las Trix posiblemente - dijo Layla preocupada

Todas las Winx corrieron lo mas rápido hasta la biblioteca, para su mala suerte toco el tiembre que era el termino de las clases. Muchas alumnas salian de sus salones mientras las Winx corrian a toda velocidad tratadon de esquivarlas para no atropellarlas. Los Especialistas no sabian que estaban sucediendo hasta que Timmy recibio un mensaje de Tecna explicando, rapidamente todos se pusieron en marcha a buscar a Stella

* * *

me pregunto si... - Stella tomo un libro, lo abrio y molesta lo lanzo al suelo ya que ese no era el libro - esta estupida biblioteca no tiene la Piedra de Teribithia - se sentó en una silla giratoria y molesta miro en techo - ese tonto se ha equivocado

yo no me he equivocado - se escucho la voz de Xeros en la habitación

pues yo no veo que lo haya encontrado - dijo Stella molesta mientras giraba en la silla - ¿sabes? haremos esto a mi manera...

Stella estiro el brazo mientras un aura negra envolvía su mano y se disparaba contra varios libros - ¿que haces?

¿acaso no es obvio? - respondió ella riendo - quiero la piedra y parece ser la única manera de obtenerla

pero vas a destrozar los libros - dijo Xeros preocupado - detente

tu cállate - dijo Stella mientras reía y seguía con lo que estaba haciendo sin levantarse de la silla - es lo que menos me interesa

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de golpe dejando ver a las Winx sorprendidas por el desastre que había causado Stella

chicas, ya me preguntaba cuando iban a llegar - dijo Stella con falsa alegría - me estaba aburriendo sola

¿Stella? - pregunto Bloom lento - ¿estas bien?

si ¿porque? - respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa - ah lo dicen por lo de la enfermería... no se preocupen, no es nada

tengan cuidado - dijo Concorda - hay un Aura Maligna que la envuelve ¿me pregunto como es que no me di cuenta antes?

Ella la miraba victoria, sabia la respuesta a su pregunta pero no le iba a decir, al menos aun no. Concorda giro su cabeza y se encontró con una cajita de color rojo cerrada con un candado, suspiro aliviada, Stella no ha buscado ahí por lo que aun no tiene lo que quiere.

dime Concorda ¿donde esta la Piedra? - pregunto Stella sacando un libro del librero

¿porque habría de decirte? - dio Concorda molesta - tu no eres Stella...

claro que lo soy - dijo ella sonriendo - ¿no me reconoces?

eso es imposible - dijo la Pixie - Stella no tiene un Aura Oscura rodeándola

Eso hizo que Stella sonriera aun mas - ¿como sabes que ella no tendría una?

porque Stella es Luz - dijo Roxy apretando los puños - tu no eres Stella

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a los Especialistas con sus espadas en alto - ¿donde están las Trix?

Brandon... - dijo la rubia sonriendo con malicia - te he estado buscado

Stella ¿que...? - dijo Brandon confundido apuntando el libro

ah, nada - dijo devolviendo el libro a su lugar y caminando hacia el - Brandon... - dijo con una voz dulce

no lo toques - dijo Bloom enseguida - aléjate de el

¿que sucede Bloom? - pregunto Sky frunciendo el ceño con un poco de celos

si Bloom ¿que sucede? - pregunto Stella fingiendo confusión - hasta donde yo recuerdo es mi novio

no - dijo Bloom - tu no eres Stella ¿quien eres?

ya les dije que si soy Stella - dijo ella frunciendo el ceño

"es obvio que ya se dieron cuenta" - se escucho la voz de Xeros en los pensamientos de Stella - "ya no tiene caso seguir con eso"

"solo estoy jugando con ellos" - dijo Stella en sus pensamientos - "no veo el problema"

"deberías estar buscando la Piedra" - dijo Xeros

"no recuerdo que fueras mi jefe" - dijo Stella dando una sonrisa de lado

esto ya me esta cansando - dijo Stella mirando a sus amigas, estiro su mano apuntando a las Winx. Un aura negra la envolcio y disparo un rayo negro que hizo que todos chocaran contra la pared - ¿donde esta la Piedra?

Concorda miro a Stella nerviosa, ella era la única que a la que no había atacado - no se quien seas pero no te dare la Piedra

Stella gruño y la miro molesta - ya te dije que yo soy Stella, el hada del sol y de la Luna aunque eso era antes ya que ahora soy Stella el hada de la Oscuridad y lo que yo quiero es la Piedra Teribithia del Fuego

¿que esta pasando? - pregunto Brandon preocupado y adolorido

sucede que esa no es Stella - dijo Layla levantándose - debe ser alguna trampa de las Trix o Xeros

creo que pregunte algo - dijo Stella molesta - y quiero que me respondas tonta Pixie ¿DONDE ESTA LA PIEDRA DEL FUEGO?

Concorda miro a Stella y negó con la cabeza, se negaba entregar la piedra - no te diré donde esta

entonces la buscare por mi cuenta - dijo Stella estirando ambas manos hacia los libros - te niegas, un libro se destruye... tu eliges

Concorda miro preocupada si ella destruía los libros toda la información se perdería sobre enemigos, pociones, secretos, todo. No, no podía dejar que Stella las destruyera pero tampoco podría dejar que se llevara la Piedra

se acabo - dijo Bloom transformada ya - vamos a pelear

esperen - dijo Brandon deteniendo a las chicas que ya estaban apunto de atacar - no pueden atacar a Stella

pero... - intento decir Musa

Brandon tiene razón, mi computadora dice que si es Stella - dijo Tecna preocupada - solo que la Luz se ha extinguido y se a vuelto Oscuridad

¿que? - dijeron todos con preocupación y asombro

Stella... - le susurro Brandon a la rubia que los miraba a todos con una sonrisa malvada mientras apuntaba al librero sin disparar

* * *

Como la están pasando Mundo? yo aquí bien, les confieso que este capitulo lo he estado escribiendo por 3 días y que la parte en que Stella cambia no están buena ya que cuando la escribí no andaba con muchas ganas askjaskj

Mis Agradecimientos A Mis Lectoras:

- Adhelaila: siempre tan atenta a mis capítulos y siempre lo encuentras interesante aksjaskj

- Sailor gaby: hace tiempo que no sabia de ti kasjkasj me alegra que leas este fics y que te guste

- : lectora nueva ¿eh? eres bienvenida a leer mis historias cuando quieras, que bueno que quieras mas capítulos

Ustedes son la razón por la que hago lo que hago, bueno eso y que me gusta la idea de escribir y leer mis historias cuando ando aburrida, siempre me sacan una sonrisa y los comentarios igual askjaskjas

Como todos saben yo escribo mis cosas al final del capitulo, no al principio ya que al principio tengo escrito como van a ser los capitulos.

Los dejo y ustedes dejen Review 3


	20. Chapter 20: Las Piedras Teribithia

Hola a todos ¿como estan? espero que bien...

entonces bueno seguiré subiendo los capítulos :D

¿Que les pareció el capitulo anterior? lo se, lo se, se parece al capitulo en que Bloom fue tomada por Darkar. Quiero que sepan que no me había dado cuenta hasta que ya llevaba la mitad del capitulo askjaskjas pero son cosas que pasan ¿no?

Vi la película de las Winx que estrenaron ayer (aunque ya la había visto años atrás)... debo admitir que llore un poco por lo que dijo la madre Bloom cuando iban bajando las escaleras fue tan lindo el momento. Como sea siento no haberles informado fue mi culpa estaba tan concentrada en otras cosas que se me olvido.

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Aclaraciones:

"pensamientos" – entre comilla

_Flash Back _– cursiva

"_leyendo, Vision o sueños" _– entre comillas y Cursiva

Contar historia – normal

-hablando- entre guion

.: Winx Club :. - Cambio de POV general

.: (nombre) :. – Cambio de POV por personaje

explicación de algunas cosas* - asterisco al final

(comentarios mios) - entre paréntesis. aunque este nunca sale

¡GRITOS ENOJADOS O MOLESTOS! - mayúscula

¡Gritos Feliz o Ataque! - con inicial mayúscula y con signo de exclamación

Los ataques que aparescan, algunos son inventados ya que no me se los ataques de las winx, apenas me se uno o dos.

cosas a explicar:

Energía Mágica: es como la esfera que apareció en los hechiceros de waverly place la película, esa de color amarillo solo que con los colores de las chicas

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz ~

Capitulo 20:

Las Piedras Teribithia

.: Brandon :.

Stella... - le susurre preocupado ¿como es posible que el amor de mi vida ahora es malvada? ¿que su luz se ha extinguido? no podía creerlo pero debía ya que ahí estaba la prueba de que la luz de ella se había extinguido, por mas que intentara negar la verdad sabia que solo me estaba engañando a si mismo.

¿que sucede? ¿acaso quieres que estos libros se destruyan? - pregunto Stella haciendo aparecer en una mano una esfera negra - porque si no quieres que eso pase, dime donde esta la piedra

no lo haré - dijo Concorda nerviosa y preocupada - no puedo hacerlo...

Stella entrecerró los ojos molesta y lanzo la esfera hacia varios libros, todo se estaba destruyendo. Concorda no pudo soportar mas el ver los libros destruidos - ¡BASTA! ¡DETENTE! ¡TU GANAS...! TE LO DIRÉ... - con un movimiento de mano la caja se elevo y voló hacia Stella, el candado cayo y al abrirla solo había una luz brillante roja candente. Stella sonrió y acerco la mano derecha a pocos centímetros de la luz. Su mano absorbió la luz y luego un brillo rojo hizo que apareciera una gema roja con forma de hexágono en el Brazalete que tenia en su mano.

por fin - dijo Stella sonriendo - La Piedra Teribithia del Fuego es mía

Stella miro con una sonrisa de victoria. Esto no podía estar pasando, no quiero perderle y mucho menos por esto. No puedo perder a Stella, la amo y no quiero que esto pase... perderla no es un opción.

Stella... - la llame mientras ella se elevaba al aire.

adios... - dijo despidiéndose con una mano para luego hablar en burla - Amorcito...

Stella... - susurre triste.

* * *

.: Stella :.

no entiendo que paso ¿por qué no ataque a esas hadas y especialistas? - me decia mientras caminaba por mi nueva habitacion del castillo de Xeros - debí haber usado el nuevo poder para acabar con ellos

paciencia - escuche a Xeros hablarme mientras entraba en la habitación - eso lo podrás hacer luego

¿por qué te preocupaste por esos tontos libros? - pregunte molesta

porque si - respondió tranquilo y caminando hasta la ventana - esa Piedra del Fuego nos ayudara mucho

ya lo se - dije sonriendo

Xeros... - escuche la voz de quien era mi enemiga, sonreí victoriosa al verla entrar pues, parece que soy la favorita.

Darcy... - dije mirándola tranquila - ¿que haces aquí?

Ella me miro molesta y luego a Xeros - Xeros, teníamos un trato

lo se - dijo tranquilo - no lo he olvidado, desgraciadamente tendrán que esperar

¿por qué? - escuche la voz mas fría que he oído, seguro saben de quien hablo - fue un trato y no cumpliste

yo dije que les daría lo que necesitan, no cuando - se defendió tranquilo Xeros - Stella querida, ¿por qué no me traes un poco de té?

Fruncí el ceño y lo mire molesta puede que sea la favorita pero no sirviente - no soy tu sirvienta ni eres mi jefe

por favor - me miro con un poco de suplica, me sentí extraña por la mirada y para evitarla fui a hacer algo de té. Podía sentir que alguien tenia la mirada puesta en mi y no era tan difícil adivinar quien era.

¿que? - le dije dándome la vuelta algo molesta

nada - dijo ella - ¿acaso te incomoda mi presencia?

un poco, tal vez sea la ropa que usas - le dije en burla, termine de hacer el té y se lo lleve a Xeros.

primero necesitamos la Piedra del Agua - dijo Xeros tomando un sorbo - se encuentra en Fontana Roja

entonces vamos a Fontana Roja - dijo la hechicera de las tormentas

no... - dijo Xeros sonriendo - iremos luego tener 3 piedras

Fruncí el ceño - ¿para que?

quiero apoderarme de Torre Nubosa - respondió el

¿Torre Nubosa? -dije confundida - ¿para que?

es un secreto - dijo el - ahora díganme... ¿que piedra obtendremos ahora?

la del Viento - dije segura y sonriendo

¿donde esta? - pregunto Stormy

La Aldea Pixie - respondió Xeros mientras yo sonreía

exacto - dije apretando los puños con una sonrisa maliciosa

* * *

.: Roxy :.

Estábamos todos en la habitación de las Winx, era la que las chicas ocupaban cuando estudiaban en Alfea, Faragonda dijo que podrían volver a ocuparla. Como Musa dormía con Layla me toco dormir con Tecna, los chicos estaban con nosotras pues no querían alejarse por si Stella volvía. Creo que quien estaba peor que todos era Brandon, y no lo culpo, Stella esta siendo controlada por Xeros lo mas probable y el ama, supongo que es difícil esto.

Salí de la habitacion y fui a la sala de star donde estaban casi todos

¿donde están los demás? - pregunte al notar la ausencia de Brandon, Layla, Nabu

Layla y Nabu fueron a despejar su mente un rato - dijo Timmy sentado con una computadora

y Brandon esta en la habitación de Stella - dijo Musa preocupada

¿por qué? - pregunte extrañada mientras todas se encogían de hombros. Se que esto debe ser difícil pero no puede permanecer encerrado hasta que ella vuelva a la normalidad como por arte de magia, todos debemos ayudar a que eso suceda.

seguro aun esta triste por Stella - dijo Bloom - y no es el único

Mire triste, aun no podía entender como es posible que esto este pasando y peor aun ¿como paso?. Es cierto, recuerdo que después de la batalla con Darcy ella estaba bien pero de la nada la vimos con la sonrisa malvada y estaba diferente... ¿en que momento sucedió?

yo lo traeré - dijo Sky levantándose

.: Sky :.

Camine hasta la habitacion de Stella, al abrir la puerta vi a Brandon sentado en la cama viendo una foto.

Brandon - lo llame pero no me respondió pues, seguía mirando la foto - Brandon vamos a fuera

¿por qué? - dijo sin despegar la vista - ¿como paso?

no lo se - le dije suspirando - pero lo vamos a arreglar, yo lo se

eso no me ayuda ¿sabes? - dijo el

Brandon, todos sabemos que lo mas probable sea que esta bajo un hechizo - dije tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor

¿crees que sea verdad? - pregunto el - ¿crees que la Luz de Stella se ha extinguido?

Mire a Brandon preocupado, Timmy y Tecna ya nos habian dicho que la Luz se había convertido en Oscuridad pero Brandon se negaba a creerlo y ahora me esta pregunta si es verdad ¿que le paso? no sabia que responder. Recordé cuando Bloom fue tomada por Lord Darkar, me sentí horrible al saber que mi novia estaba en ese peligro e hice lo imposible para tenerla a mi lado de nuevo, recuerdo que aquella vez el amor triunfo y esta ocasión no es tan diferente a esa. Estoy seguro que el amor de Brandon hacia ella la va a salvar.

Sonreí para tranquilizarlo - Brandon, no se si se ha extinguido por completo, pero se que tu podrás ayudarla... recuerda que a Bloom le sucedió lo mismo y pudimos ayudarla

tienes razón - sonrió el mientras me miraba

todo va a estar bien - dije sonriendo - vamos a salvarla todos juntos

gracias - dijo Brandon

* * *

.: Layla :.

sera mejor que las Pixies se queden en la Aldea - dijo Faragonda de brazos cruzados por la espalda y mirando por el ventanal

creo que tiene razón - apoyo Nabu - si ahora están buscando esas piezas, digo Piedras, lo mejor sera que se queden haya para ayudar a cuidarla

hay que advertir a Torre Nubosa y Fontana Roja - dije preocupada - ¿donde esta la ultima?

nadie lo sabe - respondió Faragonda - me temo que la ultima tiene un escondite que nadie sabe en donde esta

Mire pensativa a Faragonda. Se supone que íbamos a dar un paseo para evitar pensar mucho en lo que sucedió pero nos encontramos con Faragonda que estaba preocupada por el reciente problema que tuvimos.

iré a avisar a las demás, seguro Tecna puede contactarse con Digit y decirle - dije tratando de sonreír. Faragonda y Nabu asintieron, ambos nos fuimos hasta nuestra habitación

puede que hayamos perdido a una amiga pero.. - dijo Nabu acariciando mi cabello - se que volveremos a estar todos juntos y acabaremos con nuestros problemas

eso espero - dije preocupada. Llegamos al dormitorio donde estaban todos reunidos en la sala tomando un té que supongo que preparo Flora. Mire a todos tratando de sonreír un poco pero era un poco difícil ya que no estábamos pasando por nuestro mejor momento, perdimos a una amiga y una Piedra Teribithia ¿que mas nos podría pasar?

Tecna, Faragonda pide que hables con Digit para que le digan que las Pixies deben quedarse haya y proteger la Piedra Teribithia - dijo Nabu caminando hasta los chicos

esta bien - Tecna se levanto y camino hasta su habitación

¿creen que haya un próximo ataque pronto? - pregunte preocupada

tal parece que son 5 Piedras con forma de hexágono El Agua, El Fuego, La Tierra, El Aire y Los Rayos son de colores transparentes, casi como gemas - dijo Timmy con un libro en sus manos

¿para que quieren esas Piedras? - pregunto Musa confundida - son solo Piedras ¿no?

Piedras Especiales - aclaro Timmy

¿a que te refieres? - pregunto Musa

son Piedras Elementales, si obtienes una obtendrás el poder de esa Piedra - explico el

eso significa que Stella ahora tiene el poder el fuego - dijo Bloom pensativa mientras Timmy asentía - ¿que sucede si se juntan las 5?

un caos - respondio serio y mirando el libro - _"Las Piedras de Terabithia son las Piedras Elementales Mágicas proveniente del Planeta Teribithia, cada Piedra representa a un Dragón Guardián. Las Piedras fueron creadas por separas ya que contienen un poder demasiado grande, nunca ha ávido una oportunidad en que las Piedra se hayan juntado por lo que se cree que al juntarse se desataría un caos"_

¿eso dice? - pregunte sin entender aun

así es - dijo el

genial, aun no sabemos mucho - dijo Musa estirándose - ¿para que quieren unas Piedras de Poder?

por el poder de un Dragón Guardián - escuche la voz de Tecna mientras salia de su habitación y se acercaba - ya avise a las Pixies pero no le dije a ninguna lo de Stella...

Mire a Tecna, sabia que lo había hecho principalmente por Amore, esa Pixie seguro se derrumba al saber lo que le sucedió pero no esta bien que se los ocultemos, ellas en especial Amore tienen derecho a saber que ha sucedido - oye ¿que es eso de un Dragón Guardián? - intente cambiar el tema

Tecna suspiro preocupada y tomo la computadora - acabo de investigar un poco sobre las Piedras, que como saben son provenientes de Terabithia. Es un planeta destruido y desolado

como era Domino - susurro Bloom, tuve suerte de alcanzar a oírlo - ¿por qué?

Tecna nos miro seria y algo triste - según una leyenda vieja que encontré, nombraron a las Piedras Elementales Teribithias en honor a su creador, pero para que las piedras no se confundieran con la esencia de Terabithia se les cambio una "A" por "I".

vaya no se parecen en nada - dijo en un tono irónico Riven

Riven... - lo regaño Musa - Tecna continua

Tecna asintió - se dice que cuando se crearon las Piedras, fueron por separados ya que cada una tiene la esencia de los Dragones Guardianes, son los protectores del planeta. Los Dragones desaparecieron en una batalla dejando 5 luces que se convirtieron en las Piedras Teribithias, aunque se tuvo que usar un poco de magia para eso - explico en Chino Mandarín Tecna. Según Roxy ese es un lenguaje extranjero.

Tecna, no todos entendemos lo que dices - dijo Flora sonriendo nerviosa

Tecna volvió a suspirar - chicas, eso es lo de menos

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Roxy confundida

esas piedras no pueden ser tocadas por manos humanas, ni hadas, ni hechiceros, no pueden ser tocadas por nada - dijo Tecna preocupada pero seria - ni siquiera aquella luz se puede tocar ya que ataca al mínimo contacto

pero Stella se acerco y no le hizo nada - dijo Flora desconcertada, y tenia razón en estarlo - debió haberla tomado de alguna manera

en eso tienes razón - dijo Timmy revisando el libro - debe de haber una manera pero no sale nada

esto ya se esta volviendo aburrido - dijo Riven poniendo ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza

por cierto... - dijo Sky - ¿como se destruyo Terabithia?

fueron las Piedras - dijo Tecna - fue la primera vez que se juntaron y desataron su poder destruyendo al Planeta y a sus habitantes

Todos miramos sorprendidas, esas piedras si que eran fuertes... un momento, Stella esta buscando esas piedras... quiere decir que si las junta todas, el lugar en el que estemos se destruirá por completo, en este caso seria Magix. Esto no puede ser bueno

¿que sucede Layla? - me pregunto Helio al notar mi rostro

si Stella esta buscando las Piedras y las reúne, eso significaría que Magix... - no pude seguir ya que mi voz se iba haciendo mas despacio cada vez que hablaba pero eso no importo pues todos parecieron entender lo que quería decir

debemos encontrar a Stella y traerla devuelta a la normalidad - dijo Brandon apretando los puños

Brandon... - dijo Bloom colocando una mano en su hombro y dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora que lo hizo sonreír - eso no lo dudes

por cierto... - dijo Roxy - ¿donde creen que sera su próximo ataque?

* * *

.: Icy :.

¿te crees inteligente verdad Hadita? - escuche a Darcy una vez que Xeros se había ido

¿de que hablas? - pregunto el hada fingiendo confusión y en un tono tranquilo

mira niña, acabas de llegar y ya pareces que te haces dueña del lugar - dijo Darcy

"¿que le pasa?" - me pregunte frunciendo el ceño

El hada sonrió maliciosa y vio a Darcy - ¿tienes miedo verdad?

no cambies el tema - dijo Darcy molesta

eso es normal - dijo Stella sonriendo - ¿tienes celos?

¿que dijiste? - pregunto Darcy molesta. Mire a las chicas pelear, solo me dedicaba a leer un libro que tenia en mis manos y a oír sus quejas y peleas pero... ¿donde estaba Stormy? que yo recuerde estaba aquí, bueno esa tiene suerte de no escuchar estas tontas peleas - mira Hadita Consentida tu...

Stella estiro la mano y una bola oscura salio volando y golpeo a Darcy haciéndola chocar con la pared. Mire sorprendida y molesta ¿quien se cree esa Hada? ¿con que derecho viene y nos ataca? - ¿que te pasa? - le pregunte fríamente

no me hables de ese modo - dijo con tono de superioridad ¿quien se cree? - yo no soy tu sirvienta, ni nada por el estilo... es mas tu eres quien me obedece a mi

¿a que te refieres? - dijo Darcy buscando pelea y no era la única

quieres la Llama del Dragón ¿no? - dijo Stella mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y de una manera acusadora - si es así, no me hables como si fuera menos

¿de que estas hablando? - pregunte con el ceño fruncido

no me digas que acaso no sabes quien es la que va conseguir la Llama del Dragón - dijo Stella sonriendo. No puede ser que no me di cuenta, ella... que horror, ella nos traerá la Llama del Dragón - acertaste Icy...

Gruñí molesta - eso no puede ser verdad

es verdad - dijo ella - yo me encargare de quitarle parte de su poder a Bloom

¿por qué no todo? - pregunto Stormy entrando despreocupada

porque es imposible, solo se puede robar una parte - dijo Stella caminando hasta la salida - ya saben ahora... yo mando aquí

¿donde estabas? - dije entre dientes molesta por el comentario de la Princesita una vez que salio

que ganas de atacarla - dijo Darcy entre dientes también

¿de que me perdí? - pregunto confundida

la odio, la odio, la odio, la odio - decia Darcy molesta

con eso no te desharás de ella - dijo Stormy ¿es que acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo?

pues hay que buscar una manera - dijo Darcy aun mas molesta - ya no la soporto

aun no lleva ni medio día - dije molesta - pero necesitamos la Llama del Dragón, ya lo oyeron ella es quien la conseguirá

quiero deshacerme de ella - dijo molesta Darcy

eso ya lo notamos - dijo Stormy riendo ¿que le pasa?

Vi a Xeros entrar a la habitación con una sonrisa - Trix... les tengo una misión que deberán cumplir

¿que quieres ahora? - dije molesta

como saben Stella ira tras la Piedra del Viento - dijo Xeros a lo que asentimos - ustedes deben ir a Torre Nubosa

¿para que? - pregunto Stormy

busquen la manera de sacar a las Hechiceras de ahí - dijo serio el hombre - quiero que Torre Nubosa este a mi control, no... quiero todas las escuelas bajo mi control y para eso comenzare por Torre Nubosa. Stella ira por la Piedra del Viento, mientras ella esta con eso ustedes irán a adueñarse de Torre Nubosa y yo de Alfea...

Mire extrañada pero me encogí de hombros y me prepare para ir a la escuela - ¿ella ya se fue verdad?

así es - respondió el

* * *

.: Stella :.

Fui a la tonta Aldea Pixie donde se encontraba la Piedra Teribithia del Viento ¿por qué ir a ese lugar primero? fácil, ahí solo están las Pixies, ellas no son rivales para mi y sera mas fácil tener la Piedra.

Estaba a pocos metros del lugar, antes de acercarme por completo cambie el color de mis ojos e hice que el Brazalete desapareciera aunque no del todo ya que aun estaba ahí solo que no se podía ver. Camine con toda seguridad, apenas llegue vi varias luces acercándose lo mas rápido hacia a mi, seguro eran esas Pixies odiosas.

Las siete luces se acercaron dejando ver a las Pixies Lockette, Digit, Chatta, Tune, Piff, Dia (Daya) y Amore. Esta ultima me miraba como si estuviese enamorada o algo así.

¡Stella! - dijo sonriendo Amore - me alegra verte bien, no sabes cuanto me preocupe en especial cuando nos dijeron que era mejor quedarnos aquí

Mire a la Pixie, ella no se había dado cuenta de la Oscuridad que me embargaba. Intente sonreír pero era algo difícil aunque eso ya no importa pues ella me creyó la sonrisa - Amore... que bueno es verte

La Pixie me miro extrañada ¿acaso dije algo malo? según recuerdo siempre le decia Amore, o tal vez olvide algo (N/A: aclaro que Stella tiene todos los recuerdos de cuando era buena)

¿que sucede? - pregunte nerviosa ¿acaso ya se había dado cuenta?

es solo que... - intento decir ella pero negó con la cabeza - olvídalo

¿donde están las demás? - pregunto la pequeña peli-lila

ah... ellas... ellas... - no sabia que decir - no, no pudieron venir... si eso no pudieron venir pero dijeron que vendrían luego

aahhh - dijeron todas

oye Amore... - dije sonriendo maliciosamente - ando buscando algo ¿sabes?

¿enserio? ¿que es? - pregunto sonriendo inocentemente y curiosa

se llama... - entrecerró los ojos - Piedra Teribithia del Viento...

¿Piedra Teribithia del Viento...? - el hada me miraba pensativa. Quizás esta no sabe si quiera que es lo que es - ¿para que la quieres?

ahh... veras, yo... - "¿que le digo? ya se" - las Trix la están buscando, hay que ponerla a salvo

es posible que Ninfea sepa donde esta - dijo la Pixie de la Nanotecnología

vamos a buscar a Ninfea - dijo Lockette sonriendo

Camine con las Pixies flotando a mi alrededor y Piff durmiendo en mi hombro - que bueno que nos avisaste Stella - dijo Tune sonriendo

imagínate si hubiera caído en malas malignas - dijo Chatta sonriendo ampliamente

"si supieran..." - pensé sonriendo - pero eso no sucederá...

por supuesto ya que las Winx nunca dejarían que algo malo pasara - dijo Chatta sonriendo

Fruncí el ceño molesta pero luego sonreí ya que eso no importaba pues ahora las Winx seguro se sienten impotente por no poder siquiera tocarme sin salir dañadas o lastimarme a mi. Llegamos a donde estaba Ninfea para poder pedirle la Piedra e irme sin dejar rastros de nada.

Ninfea... - la llamaron las Pixies

¿que ocurre mis niñas? - dijo la Pixie aludida

venimos a buscar algo - dijo la Pixie rubia - Stella quiere la Piedra Teribithia del Viento para evitar que las Trix vengan por ella

Ninfea me miro desconfiada, tal vez ella se dio cuenta. Entrecerré los ojos y un color morado oscuro los cubrió por completo por unos segundos (como las Trix en la primera temporada capitulo 12). Era un hechizo para controlar, Ninfea me miro y sonrió.

"funciono..." - pensé victoriosa

tienes razón lo mejor sera que oculten la Piedra - dijo Ninfea bajo mi control. Junto ambas manos y un brillo celeste apareció, estuve a punto de tomarlo cuando...

¡ALTO! - escuche la voz de unas fastidiosas hadas

¿que? - dijo Ninfea saliendo de mi control

me ibas a entregar eso - dije seria mientras apuntaba a la Luz

Ninfea no se la entregues - era la voz de Bloom ahora - ella esta siendo poseída por Xeros

¿que? - dijeron las Pixies sorprendidas

¿eso es verdad? - pregunto una de ellas acercándose preocupada - dime que no es verdad

Amore no te acerques - le grito la Guardiana del la Llama del Dragón - Stella esta siendo controlada

por supuesto que no Amore - dije sonriendo de forma tranquilizadora - ¿dudas de mi?

La pequeña se acerco sonriendo. Gire mi cabeza y vi que Ninfea de estaba alejando con la Piedra, sentí furia ya que por tratar de que esta tonta Pixie me crea, me estaba alejando de mi objetivo.

Ninfea... ¿por qué te vas? - trate de preguntar fingiendo confusión, aunque sabia la respuesta

no te lo entregare - dijo Ninfea cerca de las Winx - ellas tienen razón

Amore dio unos pasos atrás, bueno en realidad floto hacia atrás y me miro preocupada - entonces... ellas dicen la verdad

Reí de forma malvada. Ya me habian descubierto y no tenia caso seguir con esto. Mire a la Pixie enfrente de mi para hacerle saber que era verdad, ella me miro sin poder creerlo. Gire mi cabeza y pose mi vista en la Pixie que ahora tenia la Luz Celeste en sus manos cerca de su pecho, una loca idea se me cruzo por la mente. Mire a Amore y alce mi mano derecha hacia ella, una Luz Oscura salio de ella e hizo que la Pixie comenzara a sentir un dolor horrible ya que se quejaba.

aaahhhh - gritaba ella retorciéndose

¡AMORE! - dijeron las demás que estaban cerca

déjala tranquila - dijo Musa

esta bien - dije aun dañandola - pero ya saben lo que quiero

eso nunca - dijo el Hada de la Tecnología

como quieran - comencé a doblar mis dedos lentamente como si estuviera formando un puño, mientras mas los doblaba mas sufriría la Pixie - ¿enserio no harán el intercambio?

¿que haremos? - escuche preguntar a Flora nerviosa y preocupada

yo creo que ya saben que hacer - respondí a su pregunta en burla - o me dan la Piedra o ella sufrirá las consecuencias

Stella, no lo hagas... - escuche la voz de el hada de los animales - es tu Pixie

¿mi Pixie? por favor - dije con burla - eso era antes...

Stella... - escuche una voz masculina - no la sigas lastimando, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto

Mire a quien me hablaba, era un joven castaño de ojos de igual color que su cabello. Sonreí y volví a mirar a la Pixie sufriendo. Volví a cerrar un poco mas los dedos esperando a que alguien me entregue lo que quería - eso no me importa

¿que no eras tu la que una vez pensó que prefiere que te pase algo a ti a que nosotras salgamos lastimada? - escuche una voz de una Pixie, la mire era una Pixie de cabello castaño con mechas rojas, creo que es Dia pero... ¿como sabe eso? ¡BASTA! eso no me tiene que interesar porque ahora yo soy una nueva persona - ¿acaso no eras tu la que amaba a su Pixie y nunca dejaría que algo malo le pasara?

¡CÁLLATE! - le lance un hechizo con la otra mano pero un escudo la cubrió

Amore es tu Pixie lo quieras o no. Siempre estas pendiente de ella, siempre vigilando que no le pase nada - volvió a decir - yo se que la verdadera Stella esta escondida dentro de ti, que la oscuridad la tiene asustada y no puede salir... pero se que si se tratara de tus amigos ella haría hasta lo imposible para salir... ella no permitiría que la Oscuridad le gane y lucharía por salir de ese infierno, nosotras confiamos en ella, Amore confía en ella, Brandon también lo hace y nunca dejaremos de hacerlo...

Mire a Dia seria pero preocupada, no sabia porque pero me sentía extraña como si lo que dijo es verdad - "no le hagas caso" - escuche la voz de Xeros en mi cabeza - "esta tratando de controlarte, eso no es verdad"

Volví a mirar a Amore y a apretar un poco mas los dedos. Ella seguía gritando de dolor - por favor Stella, detente - escuche a Ninfea preocupada

Stella... - escuche a la Pixie con una débil voz como si estuviese a punto de desmayarse. No se en que momento paso pero estaba a punto de cerrar mi puño, faltaban pocos centímetros para que eso pasara y si eso pasa la Pixie seguramente correría el riesgo de morir. No se porque pero me sentí horrible al verla en ese estado, por alguna razón me quise detener pero no podía, tenia que tener la Piedra en mis manos.

¡BASTA! ¡DETENTE! ¡PARA...! ¡NO SIGAS! - escuche a todas las Pixies decir varias veces que me detuviera, las mire. Tenían algunas lagrimas en los ojos, estaban preocupadas y se notaba demasiado pero ¿por qué no podía sentirme feliz de que estaban cediendo?

te daremos la Piedra pero deja a Amore... - escuche la voz de la rubia

Las mire seria ¿por qué no podía sonreír y sentirme satisfecha si estaba consiguiendo lo que quería? ¿acaso sera por...? intente mirarlas con indiferencia - ¿donde esta?

toma... - dijo la Pixie digital extendiendo la Luz

pero... - intento detenerlas Ninfea

no pueden hacer eso - dijo Bloom seria

si no lo hacemos Amore sufrirá... - dijo Tune preocupada - no podemos abandonarla

La Luz celeste se acercaba a mi, deje de apretar el puño y la Pixie cayo al suelo. Estire mi mano derecha mientras el Brazalete que apenas había aparecido estaba absorbiendo la Luz Celeste. Una luz cegadora apareció y dejo ver una bella gema celeste como el cielo transparente con forma de hexágono apareció al lado de la gema roja como el fuego.

Mire la Piedra Teribithia del Viento, me sentía satisfecha pero a la vez me sentía de una manera extraña. Mire a la Pixie tendida en el suelo ¿me sentía mal por ella? esto no puede ser bueno... ¿de cuando aquí ellas me interesan?

Amore... - dijeron todos acercándose a ella

esta grave - dijo el hada de las flores - hay que auxiliarla pronto

_Esta grave, hay que auxiliarla pronto_ esas palabras... no sabia porque pero me hacían sentir mal. Quizás se me fue la mano en esto, pero ¿eso que me importa? yo obtuve lo que quería y no debería importarme si la lastime de mas o no es mas... debería estar feliz.

esto no se quedara así - escuche al hada del agua - vamos a pelear

Mire a la morena molesta ¿enserio cree que me ensuciaría las manos peleando con ella? es tan tonta - no voy a pelear... - cerré los ojos y gire mi vista mostrando indiferencia - no tengo deseos de pelear con unas novatas

¿como nos dijiste? - dijo el hada de la música - se acabo Layla tiene razón, vamos a pelear

Fruncí el ceño molesta ¿acaso no entienden que significa no? - dije que no quiero...

no me interesa - dijo Layla creando una esfera de goma rosada que me lanzo

¡Escudo Oscuro! - una pared morada oscura, casi negra apareció y bloque el ataque. - te dije que no tenia deseos de pelear

no me interesa - dijo la morena - no me interesa si quieres pelear o no, tampoco me interesa si estas siendo controlada o no, lo que le hiciste a Amore es imperdonable... ¡Golpe Morfics!

Un brazo de goma, casi gelatina se acerco ferozmente hacia mi. Entrecerré los ojos mientras un color oscuro los cubría por completo por unos segundos, el ataque se devolvio a ella. Layla hizo un movimiento astuto y el ataque choco con un árbol que estaba cerca - ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? - pregunte con un poco de burla.

¡Ondas Sonoras! - el hada aplaudió dejando salir varias ondas de un fuerte poder, casi me deja sorda pero gracias a un movimiento que hice eso no ocurrió

¡Golpe Oscuro! - mi puño se tiño negro con morado oscuro, corrí hacia ella y la golpee en el vientre haciendo que cayera fuertemente en el piso. Me pare a pocos centímetros de Musa y la mire de forma indiferente mientras ella aun estaba en el suelo - dije que no quería pelear, si sigues así vas a salir lastimada... mas que la Pixie

Sentí una Energía Mágica detrás mio, me agache y vi como una patada pasaba a pocos centímetros de mi cabeza era el pie de Layla - ¿enserio crees que ibas a golpearme? - pregunte desde el piso y con un movimiento quede detrás de ella, le di un golpe y cayo al piso, justo al lado de Musa.

chicas no peleen - escuche una voz algo tierna y preocupada, mire a la dueña, era Flora que se veía preocupada - recuerden que es Stella y esta siendo controlada

¿saben? ustedes ya me aburrieron - dije cerrando los ojos y bajando la vista. Es idea mía o me parezco a Xeros... son las juntas - me iré de una buena vez

eso no lo permitiré - escuche la voz de un rubio que saco su espada - vamos chicos, debemos traer devuelta a Stella

Sentí unas cuerdas que me abrazaban por la cintura y los brazos impidiéndome moverlos. Mire por mis hombros y vi a un chico pelinegro con unas cuerdas que le salían de los guantes - ¿crees que con eso vas a detenerme?

Stella... mírame - dijo el castaño - soy yo, Brandon, soy tu novio...

Mire a Brandon, era obvio que lo conocía - se quien eres... y quiero que me suelten o lo lamentaran - amenace apretando los dientes con el ceño fruncido

Stella, por favor yo se que puedes volver a la normalidad. Dia tiene razón, la verdadera tu esta escondida, oculta por la oscuridad - dijo el de una forma que me pareció ¿dulce? ¿que me pasa? no entiendo ¿por qué me siento extraña ahora? - yo confió en que tu Luz aun brilla pero la Oscuridad te esta ocultando, se que puedes salir de esta y yo te ayudare, Te Amo y no te dejare sola...

¡CÁLLATE! - le lance un hechizo al cerrar los ojos pero otro escudo evito que lo atacara, no quería seguir escuchándolos, no se que me pasa pero siento como si tuvieran razón, siento que esta no soy yo... ¿que me pasa? - ¡Solo son unos estorbo...!

Las cuerdas que me sostenían se quemaron completas hasta quemar un poco la mano del especialista. Estire una mano haciendo que una fuerte brisa saliera haciendo que ellos retrocedieran ya que casi parecía un tornado. Al detenerme mire a la Pixie tendida en el suelo, estire la mano y la hice elevarse, me acerque a ella, la tome en mis manos mientras me elevaba al cielo.

¡Stella! ¡Amore! - escuche decir a todos preocupados. Desaparecí sin decir nada, no pienso seguir escuchando mas lo que sea que quieran decirme solo están haciendo que me confunda mas de lo que ya estaba pero no iba a dejar que me convencieran de nada. Yo soy Stella, una hechicera de la Oscuridad y el hada del Sol y la Luna ha muerto en vida para que yo renaciera.

.: Bloom :.

se la ha llevado - vi a Layla golpear con el puño la tierra apretando fuerte sus ojos que estaban cerrados - se la ha llevado...

Layla tranquila - dijo Flora levantándose

¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE SI SE HA LLEVADO A AMORE? - grito enojada - ¡UNA VEZ HICE UNA PROMESA DE QUE LAS PROTEGERÍA SIN IMPORTAR QUE, Y NO LA CUMPLÍ... LA LASTIMO Y SE LA LLEVO... CONSIGUIÓ LO QUE QUERÍA, TAMBIÉN SE LLEVO LA PIEDRA!

Layla... - dije con voz suave para tranquilizarla - Flora tiene razón, debes tranquilizarte

no resolveremos nada - dijo Nabu acercándose a Layla - todo va a estar bien

sera mejor que volvamos a Alfea y demos la terrible noticia - dijo Timmy preocupado

no puedo creer que nos haya hecho esto - dijo Riven molesto - la teníamos en nuestras manos y se nos escapo

hablando se manos - dijo Tecna mirando a Helio - ¿como esta la tuya?

estará bien - dijo apretándolo con la otra - debemos volver

¿que va a pasar ahora? - pregunto Roxy

no lo se - dije poniendo una mano en su hombro - pero debemos estar preparados, ella tiene 2 de las 5 piedras no podemos dejar que siga consiguiéndolas

no me refería a eso - dijo Roxy preocupada - ¿que pasara con Amore?

La mire preocupada y suspire - vamos a salvarla... lo prometo - mire a Layla - no dejaremos que le vuelva a hacer algo

Bloom... - escuche a Lockette llamarme

dime - le dije en un tono suave

queremos ir con ustedes a Alfea - dijo Lockette preocupada - ¿podemos?

claro que pueden - dije sonriendo tranquilizadoramente - vamos...

Volvimos a Alfea en las motos de los chicos, tal y como nos habíamos venido luego de suponer que Stella atacaría en la Aldea. Al llegar a Alfea nos topamos con una extraña sorpresa, las hechiceras estaban en la escuela ¿acaso Stella las estaba controlando?

¿que sucede? - pregunto Tecna

chicas... - dijo Faragonda preocupada - tenemos una mala noticia

nosotras también tenemos una mala noticia - dijo Tecna de nuevo - pero usted primero

Las Trix se han adueñado de Torre Nubosa - dijo Faragonda

¿que? - dijimos todos sorprendidos

lo que escucharon - dijo la directora Griffin acercándose - tuvimos un fuerte enfrentamiento en el cual para nuestra desgracia ellas vencieron y se quedaron con Torre Nubosa... lo peor de todo es que ahora que se adueñaron de Torre Nubosa tienen acceso total a la Piedra Teribithia de la Tierra...

¿no es verdad? - dijo Sky preocupado

es verdad - dijo una pequeña hada vestida de bruja acercándose - por mas que lo intente no pude detenerlas, ahora ellas saben donde se encuentra la Piedra Teribithia

Discordia... - dije preocupada y triste - esto no es bueno

ahora Stella tendrá 3 piedras a su control - dijo Roxy de igual manera

¿3? - pregunto Faragonda temiendo lo peor

Stella se hizo con la Piedra del Viento hoy - dijo Brandon preocupado - estaba seguro de que ella estaba luchando contra el control de Xeros...

yo también pensé eso - dije preocupada - pero tal parece que nos equivocamos

también tiene a Amore - dijo Layla molesta y apretando los puños

¿como que la tiene? - pregunto Faragonda sorprendida

ella la lastimo fuertemente y antes de irse con la Piedra se llevo también a Amore - dijo Flora preocupada

seguro que ya se ha hecho con 3 Piedras de Teribithia en su poder - dijo Griffin seria - sera mejor avisar a Fontana Roja para tengan cuidado y también debemos encontrar la quinta antes que ella

pero ¿como la encontraremos? - dijo Musa preocupada

podríamos preguntar al Oráculo de Magix - dijo Concorda acercándose y entrando en la conversación

eso seria una buena idea - dijo Discordia

¿el Oráculo? - pregunte confundida

es aquel que sabe todo - respondió Faragonda - es una persona paciente y en ocasiones temperamental, es algo difícil hablar con el

¿usted quiere decir que si le preguntamos a el, nos responderá? - pregunto Tecna sorprendida

así es - dijo Faragonda

¿por qué no me dijo acerca de el cuando yo buscaba a mis padres? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño, no es que este molesta pero quiero saber

porque a pesar de que sabe todo, solo responde cuando se esta en peligro - respondió Concorda por Faragonda que solo asentía

iremos ahora - dijo Riven apretando los puños

no - dijo Faragonda - es mejor que vayan mañana ahora deben descansar, mañana Concorda, Discordia, Ninfea y Athena las guiaran hacia el Oráculo

Directora Faragonda - la llamo Roxy - ¿quien es Athena?

Athena es la Pixie guardiana de Fontana Roja - explico Faragonda - tiene la misma misión que las demás, proteger muchos artefactos mágicos y evitar que caigan en malas manos, entre ellos la Piedra Teribithia del Agua

tengo una duda - dijo Musa extrañada - si Athena nos acompaña ¿quien cuidara la Piedra Teribithia del Agua?

Faragonda miro a Griffin y luego respondio mirandonos - hablaremos con Saladino sobre eso, ustedes deben descansar mañana les daré las instrucciones

Suspire y asentí. Todos volvimos a nuestro dormitorio, los chicos hicieron lo mismo que la vez pasada se acomodaron en el living de alguna manera, no me podía dormir ya que estaba preocupada por lo que se nos avecinaba. Esta iba a ser una fuerte batalla entre la Luz y la Oscuridad, nosotras eramos la nueva compañía de la Luz y haríamos lo que sea para ganar pero también teníamos que salvar a Stella.

¿todo estará bien verdad? - pregunto Lockette acercándose a mi cama con ternura

si... - dije sonriendo en forma tranquilizadora - lo vamos a lograr y triunfaremos como siempre

Continuara...

* * *

aquí la continuación de nuestro capitulo, ¿quedo algo largo? espero que les haya gustado

¿que va a pasar con Amore?

¿que le sucedió a Stella?

¿Sera que esta luchando con la Oscuridad como dicen Brandon y Bloom?

¿quien es el Oráculo?

¿que aventura les espera a nuestras Winx?

Mis Saludos:

- Adhelaila

Que fueron las ultimas en comentar. Créanme que esta semana me estrese porque los comentarios no subían, si me hubieron visto cuando estaba en el colegio revisando askjaskj andaba media creazy akasjk en buen sentido ksajask

Dejen Review...


	21. Chapter 21: El Brazalete Magos

Hola a todos ¿como estan? espero que bien...

entonces bueno seguiré subiendo los capítulos :D

¿Que les pareció el capitulo anterior? lo se, lo se, se parece al capitulo en que Bloom fue tomada por Darkar. Quiero que sepan que no me había dado cuenta hasta que ya llevaba la mitad del capitulo askjaskjas pero son cosas que pasan ¿no?

Vi la película de las Winx que estrenaron ayer (aunque ya la había visto años atrás)... debo admitir que llore un poco por lo que dijo la madre Bloom cuando iban bajando las escaleras fue tan lindo el momento. Como sea siento no haberles informado fue mi culpa estaba tan concentrada en otras cosas que se me olvido.

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Aclaraciones:

"pensamientos" – entre comilla

_Flash Back _– cursiva

"_leyendo, Vision o sueños" _– entre comillas y Cursiva

Contar historia – normal

-hablando- entre guion

.: Winx Club :. - Cambio de POV general

.: (nombre) :. – Cambio de POV por personaje

explicación de algunas cosas* - asterisco al final

(comentarios mios) - entre paréntesis. aunque este nunca sale

¡GRITOS ENOJADOS O MOLESTOS! - mayúscula

¡Gritos Feliz o Ataque! - con inicial mayúscula y con signo de exclamación

Los ataques que aparescan, algunos son inventados ya que no me se los ataques de las winx, apenas me se uno o dos.

cosas a explicar:

Energía Mágica: es como la esfera que apareció en los hechiceros de waverly place la película, esa de color amarillo solo que con los colores de las chicas

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz ~

Capitulo 21:

El Brazalete Magos

.: Stella :.

Una vez que volví al castillo de Xeros fui a mi nueva habitación. Lo que no me sorprendió era encontrar a Xeros dentro de ella mirando por la ventana de espaldas a mi

que bueno que has vuelto - dijo sin darse la vuelta ¿acaso es Psíquico?

si - dije tranquila y seria - ya obtuve la Piedra... ¿como te fue con Alfea?

no fui - dijo aun sin darse la vuelta - las Trix se han apoderado de Torre Nubosa, iremos en un rato para que obtengas la Piedra de la Tierra

ah eso es increíble - dije sin tomarle importancia y caminando hasta mi cama donde deposite a la Pixie en mi almohada, se veía tan frágil y herida. Todo es mi culpa, no se porque me siento mal pero siento que debo ayudarla, aun cuando eso es algo que no debo hacer.

¿que hace esa Pixie aquí? - dijo Xeros mirándome con el ceño fruncido

¿acaso no ves que esta lastimada? - dije preocupada, cosa extraña pero era verdad, ella me tenia preocupada - camine hasta el baño donde tome un pote de agua y un paño, luego salí y me dirigí a la Pixie

¿piensas curarle las heridas? - pregunto el molesto, yo solo asentí. Hubo un minuto de silencio, el estaba pensando - ella es tu Pixie unida ¿verdad?

¿te molesta? - le dije sin quitarle la vista a la Pixie

si... esa Pixie no debería estar aquí - dijo el molesto - arruinara nuestros planes, deberías acabar con ella

eso no - dije seria - ni tu, ni nadie le hará daño

el gruño y camino hasta la puerta de la habitación - no se te olvide que iremos a Torre Nubosa - fue lo que dijo antes de salir

Una vez que salio use magia para cerrar la puerta y revisar a la Pixie. Ya estaba todo listo, sus heridas estaban sanando. La mire extrañada sentía una fuerte conexión con ella, casi como amor. Le acaricie el cabello, en mis labios se dibujo una sonrisa leve pero no era maliciosa, malvada, siniestra, no era nada de ese tipo, era de... ¿felicidad?

_Flash Back_

_¿que no eras tu la que una vez pensó que prefiere que te pase algo a ti a que nosotras salgamos lastimada? ¿acaso no eras tu la que amaba a su Pixie y nunca dejaría que algo malo le pasara? Amore es tu Pixie lo quieras o no. Siempre estas pendiente de ella, siempre vigilando que no le pase nada_

_Fin Flash Back_

Esas palabras vinieron a mi mente como un recuerdo. Aquella era la razón por la que esta Pixie me preocupa demasiado, creo que ellas tenían razón. Probablemente aun existe un pequeño rayo de Luz dentro de mi

_Flash Back_

_yo se que la verdadera Stella esta escondida dentro de ti, que la oscuridad la tiene asustada y no puede salir... pero se que si se tratara de tus amigos ella haría hasta lo imposible para salir... ella no permitiría que la Oscuridad le gane y lucharía por salir de ese infierno, nosotras confiamos en ella, Amore confía en ella, Brandon tambien lo hace y nunca dejaremos de hacerlo..._

_Fin Flash Back_

Suspire y camine hasta la ventana para mirar por ella.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Estábamos en la búsqueda del Oráculo, íbamos en la nave. Como siempre Tecna, Sky, Timmy y Riven iban al mando de la nave, las chicas iban sentadas hablando de varias cosas, las Pixies concentradas en algo y yo... viendo por las ventanas.

"Stella... por favor vuelve a mi lado" - pensaba mientras miraba - "no sabes cuanto te extraño, cuanto extraño verte sonreír, cuanto extraño esa mirada tierna que me das, extraño todo de ti..."

Suspire fuerte. Quería tanto que Stella estuviera conmigo que me era casi imposible pensar en otra cosa, creo que lo mejor sera pensar en lo que nos dijo Faragonda

_Flash Back_

_Chicos... - dijo Faragonda a los 6 Especialistas, 6 Winx y 10 Pixies - ¿ están preparados para ir a ver al Oráculo?_

_siempre listos - dijo Riven sonriendo_

_Winx es hora de irnos - dijo Bloom sonriendo_

_pero antes de irse deben saber algo - dijo Saladino - La Piedra del Agua estará custodiada por algunos Especialistas y Codatorta, así que no deben preocuparse demasiado, ustedes solo preocúpense por saber donde se encuentra la ultima_

_esta bien - dijo Bloom_

_también__ hay algo muy importante que deben saber - dijo Faragonda seria - El Oráculo es un ser único que lo sabe todo y siempre da las respuesta que uno necesita cuando esta en peligro alguien o algo, pero para que el responda también hay otra __condición_

_¿cual es? - pregunto Musa preocupada_

_solo aquellos de intenciones puras tendrán la respuesta correcta - dijo Faragonda_

_¿Intenciones Puras? - dijo Flora - ¿como es eso de que solo una intención pura tendrá la respuesta correcta?_

_eso lo deben averiguar ustedes - respondio la directora Griffin - si no saben la respuesta a eso, no sabremos donde esta la Piedra_

_Fin Flash Back_

"solo aquellos de intenciones puras tendrán la respuesta correcta" - pensé - "¿que es una intención pura? ¿que quiere decir eso que dijo Faragonda? debemos tener las respuesta, si logramos obtener la respuesta a eso podremos evitar que Stella la consiga y si Stella no la consigue tendremos mas oportunidades de recuperarla..." - una sonrisa se estaba formando en mis labios, lo único que quiero es salvar a Stella y lo conseguiré cueste lo cueste

chicos prepárense ya vamos a llegar - dijo Concorda sonriendo - estamos muy cerca

eso es increíble - dije sonriendo, estaba muy alegre y pronto sabríamos donde esta la Piedra.

* * *

.: Xeros :.

¿porque no dejas a esa Pixie tranquila? - le pregunte molesto, si esa Pixie sigue aquí es muy probable que logre destruir el hechizo que embarga a la pequeña, mientras esa Pixie este aquí el Brazalete Magos esta en riesgo y con ello mi plan.

ya te dije que no - respondio la pequeña seria - y si te atreves a tocarla no respondo..

tranquila - le dije serio - no tienes porque amenazarme, solo decia que te deshagas de esa Pixie

ya te dije que no eres mi jefe - dijo ella molesta - no me mandes o yo mandare todo a la basura...

la mire sorprendido esto no es bueno, ella tiene su propia manera de pensar y no era buena. No entiendo que salio mal, se supone que una vez que sus poderes cambiaran por el Brazalete Magos ella estaría bajo mi control pero parece como si no estuviera bajo el control de nadie ¿porque...?

Suspire en derrota - es hora de irnos... luego iremos a atacar Alfea

¿cual es tu plan? - pregunto la rubia

Las Trix se quedaran en Torre Nubosa, tu estarás en Alfea una vez que sea mía y al final queda Fontana Roja que es donde estaré yo - respondí

¿porque separarnos? - pregunto ella confundida

porque no tendrán donde refugiarse - dije saliendo de la habitación. Fui a la sala principal donde espere unos minutos para que Stella bajara. Una vez que llego usamos un hechizo de tele-transportación para llegar a Torre Nubosa.

¿donde esta la Piedra? - pregunte una vez en Torre Nubosa

este lugar es algo tétrico - dijo Stella observando el lugar y usando un tono extraño, como si no fuese la Stella que esta siendo controlada - y la decoración no es muy buena

Pequeña... - la llame ella me miro - deja que continúen

como quieras - respondio restando importancia

rodé los ojos y mire a las Trix quienes asintieron - esta en las catacumbas

¿catacumbas? - pregunto extrañada Stella - ¿que son?

cementerios subterráneos - respondí serio

uy - soltó Stella - ni creas que iré haya abajo

¿que el pasa? es como si ella ya no fuese la chica que estoy controlando, es como si mi hechizo se estuviese desvaneciendo - la verdad ¿donde esta?

Icy sonrió - que inteligente Xeros... en la oficina de Griffin hay un librero en el cual un libro hace que el suelo se habrá y aparezca la Piedra

genial ¿donde esta la oficina? - pregunto sonriendo Stella. Algo le sucede a esta chica, no es posible... ¿acaso hay un brillo de luz en su interior aun? NO, eso es imposible.

ven por aqui... - dijo Darcy guiándola

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

La Pixies Guardianas guiaron a los demás a un templo en el aire, hogar del Oráculo. Una vez que llegaron observaron el lugar, era una superficie redonda, en el medio había algo parecido a un palacio, era de cristal. Una vez dentro las Pixies Guardianas pidieron hablar con el Oráculo, a los minutos después llego. Era un hombre mayor de unos 40 o mas años de visa, tenia el cabello canoso, ojos color verde, y usaba una túnica blanca

¿como están mis queridas Pixies? - saludo el Oráculo

Oráculo... - saludaron las Pixies Concorda, Discordia, Ninfea y Athena - estamos bien y nos alegra verlo...

a mi tambien - dijo el hombre cerrando los ojos - bien, diganme...

Oráculo... - dijo Bloom acercandose un poco - mi nombre es...

Bloom, Princesa de Domino y Hada de la Llama del Dragón - completo el Oráculo

eh... si ¿como...? - intento preguntar ella

yo lo se todo, se que viene en busca de la localización de la Piedra del Rayo - dijo el Oráculo

¿nos puede decir donde esta? - pregunto Flora esperando una respuesta afirmativa

si... - dijo el haciendo que todos sonrieran - pero solo Aquellos de intenciones puras obtendrán las respuesta...

Todos se sorprendieron, pues aun nos sabia que significaba. El Oráculo hizo aparecer 3 esferas de luces chicas en la palma de su mano - díganme... en el caso de que no pudieran obtener la Piedra del Rayo antes que los demás, y ellos gobiernes Magix. En mi mano hay 3 poderes diferente La Inteligencia, La Astucia y La Fuerza... ¿como vencerían? solo pueden responder una sola cosa

Todos se miraron - deben responder todos - dijo Discordia - solo tienen una oportunidad, elijan con cuidado

yo elegiría la inteligencia - dijo Timmy

yo también - Tecna miro al Oráculo

yo creo que... la Astucia - dijo Musa

yo la inteligencia - dijo Flora

yo la Fuerza - dijo Riven

yo también - dijo Layla

yo creo que es mejor la Astucia - dijo Sky sonriendo - es mucho mejor

yo pienso lo mismo - dijo Nabu

Roxy las miro y respondio - la Inteligencia

Astucia - dijo Helio

yo... - Bloom las miro todas pero negó con la cabeza - la amistad

el amor - dijo Brandon al mismo tiempo que Bloom respondio

¿que? - dijeron todos

esas ni siquiera están - dijo Riven sonriendo en burla

correcto... - dijo el Oráculo sonriendo - es por eso que los llevaran a la victoria

no entiendo - dijo Flora

Aquellos de intenciones puras siempre buscaran la manera de ayudar sin hacer daño... el amor y la amistad son dos cosas que los llevaran a salvar a su amiga - explico el. Las esferas desaparecieron y una nube blanca apareció dejando ver una imagen - La Piedra del Rayo... la quinta Piedra Teribithia, la que se oculta en diferente lugares de Magix siendo custodiada por una Pixie, Kaia.

Kaia... - susurro Bloom

¿donde esta la Piedra? - pregunto Brandon

esa Piedra esta en el destruido y desolado Planeta de Terabithia - dijo el Oráculo

¿aun hay habitantes? - pregunto Riven incrédulo

solo unos pocos - dijo el Oráculo - deben encontrar a Kaia para cuidar la Piedra...

gracias Oráculo - dijeron todos

suerte, recuerden ustedes son la nueva Compañía de la Luz (final de la película 1) - dijo el Oráculo - deben ayudar a su amiga, esta luchando por volver, aun existe esa luz en su interior

no se preocupe - dijo Bloom segura - nosotros haremos que es Luz vuelva a brillar tan fuerte como antes

yo se que si... - dijo el Oráculo. Las Winx, Los Especialistas y Las Pixies se dieron la vuelta para ir a su nave y dirigirse a su nuevo destino - antes de que se vayan...

Todos se detuvieron y vieron al Oráculo - ¿que sucede? - pregunto Brandon

la clave para salvar a su amiga se encuentra en el Brazalete Magos... solo un Rayo de Luz, Amistad y Amor la salvara - dijo el Oráculo dejando a todos confundidos

* * *

.: Stella :.

Fui a la oficina de Griffin, busque el librero y use el Brazalete Magos para que me indicara cual es el libro que oculta la Piedra de la Tierra. Era tal y como dijeron las Trix, una vez que el Brazalete Magos me indico cual era el libro, yo lo moví y el suelo se abrió dejando elevarse una Luz brillante color Verde claro. Sonreí y estire la mano derecha, El Brazalete absorbió la luz haciendo aparecer una gema con forma de hexágono color Verde al lado de la Piedra de Fuego, ahora solo me faltaban dos.

Salí de la oficina con una sonrisa en los labios - algo me dice que ya tienes la Piedra

ese algo no se equivoca - dije sonriendo con malicia - es hora de ir a Alfea

tienes razón - dijo Xeros esbozando una mínima sonrisa - ya es hora de hacernos con Alfea

Me tele-transporte para ir a ver a la Pixie antes de ir a Alfea. Una vez en el castillo de Xeros camine hasta mi habitacion, al entrar note como ya estaba despierta y levantada. Estaba observando el lugar con una mirada asustada, suspire pesadamente haciendo que ella notara mi presencia

tu Energía Mágica... es Oscura - dije alejándose un poco

lo se - respondí entrando - ¿como estas?

bi...bien - tartamudeo

no te haré daño... - dije sentándome en la cama y suspirando - quería disculparme por lo que hice... no se porque lo hice

¿tu... tu te... tu te disculpas? - dijo la Pixie sin poder creerme - ¿tu eres Stella? ¿mi Stella?

no - dije mirando el suelo - yo deje de ser esa persona de corazón puro

eso no es verdad - dijo la Pixie acercándose un poco pero aun manteniendo la distancia - si eso fuese verdad yo no estaría aquí...

tu estas por suerte - dije molesta - yo te traje para curarte esas tontas heridas, no debía haberte usado pero lo hice...

Mire a la Pixie seria, molesta y extrañamente tenia un sentimiento que no recuerdo haber tenido antes pero no se como describirlo - te quiero Stella, si tan solo dejaras que te ayudemos

¿acaso no entiendes que la luz se perdió? - dije aun molesta pero no gritaba

mas no desapareció - dijo la Pixie segura - yo se que aun esta en tu interior

deja de decir tontería - tenia intenciones de atacarla pero no pude, algo me lo impedía, y no sabia que es. Es oficial, me estoy volviendo loca - ¿que debo hacer para sepas que ya no soy la misma?

no es lo que haces que me hace pensar eso - dijo la Pixie mientras yo la miraba curiosa - es como lo haces. Tienes esa mirada que solo Stella puede dar, tienes esa voluntad que solo ella puede tener, te preocupas por los demás por eso no los atacaste con toda tus fuerzas - Abrí los ojos sorprendida

_Flash Back_

_no entiendo que paso ¿porque no ataque a esas hadas y especialistas? - me decia mientras caminaba por mi nueva habitacion del castillo de Xeros - debí haber usado el nuevo poder para acabar con ellos_

_paciencia - escuche a Xeros hablarme mientras entraba en la habitación - eso lo podrás hacer luego_

_Fin Flas Back_

Aquella vez yo no entendía porque en el momento en que tome la Piedra no la use para pelear ¿acaso sera por eso? ¿acaso sera que me preocupo por ellos y no quiero verlos lastimados? ¿sera esa la razón por la que traje a la Pixie para curar sus heridas? ¡BASTA! deja decir esas tonterías, solo te están manipulando, no es que fuera verdad ni nada. Jamas haría eso, tal vez es Pixie es la culpable de que me sienta extraña

¿estas bien...? - pregunte lentamente, yo lance un gruñido ¿porque? sentí que esa pregunta era algo que odiaba ¿porque?

si... - dije molesta ella sonrío como si hubiera dicho algo increíble - ¿que?

Stella... si me dejas ayudarte lo haré, yo te quiero ver como antes - dijo la Pixie sonriendo

¡ME TIENES HARTA! - le grite tapándome los oídos con la mano - ¡YA ME CANSE DE TI...! SI TE AYUDE FUE POR QUE NUNCA DEBÍ HABERTE LASTIMADO, AHORA SE QUE COMETÍ UN ERROR AL NO ACABAR CONTIGO CUANDO PUDE... ¿PORQUE...? ¿PORQUE NO PUEDO LASTIMARTE CUANDO LO QUIERO?

.: Amore :.

La Luz oculta en su interior las esta controlando, esta luchando por tener el control. Ella esta tratando de ser la misma de antes.

por que no puedes lastimar a alguien que amas - le respondí, ella se estaba alterando mucho - no lastimaste a las chicas cuando conseguiste la Piedra del Viento y dudo que lo hayas hecho cuando obtuviste la del Fuego...

Ella me miro con una notoria tristeza en los ojos - "yo se que puedes Stella, se que puedes volver a ser la misma de antes" - pensé contenta

Stella... - la llame, ella estaba con las manos en los oídos, los ojos cerrados sentada en la cama y estoy segura de que no fue mi imaginación pero me pareció ver una lagrima correr de su ojo derecho - por favor... deja que te ayudemos, quiero ver brillar esa luz de tu corazón

eso ya no existe - dijo ella quitándose la manos de los oídos - ya no... todo se ha vuelto oscuridad, todo lo que nos rodea es oscuridad... y así me gusta mas

eso no es verdad - no puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo, no quiero oír eso de su boca de nuevo - no vuelvas a decir algo tan tonto como eso, tu eres Stella y brillas con tu propia Luz... esa Luz que aun existe en tu interior y lucha por salir, ahuyentar a la Oscuridad, esa Luz que todo el mundo adora

Ella me miro y se levanto para caminar a la salida - sera mejor que te vayas...

Stella... - la llame antes de que saliera

¡VETE! - grito de espaldas - TU SABES CON QUIEN TE ESTAS ENFRENTANDO... ¡VETE! VUELVE CON ESAS TONTAS HADAS Y NO ME VUELVAS A BUSCAR, NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI O DE ELLAS... XEROS TENIA RAZÓN, SOLO ESTÁN TRATANDO DE ENTRAR EN MI MENTE Y EVITAR QUE CONTINUÉ CON MI OBJETIVO...

Stella... nosotros te queremos, te queremos de vuelta - dije preocupa

vete, vuelve con esas hadas - dijo mas calmada. Un portal se abrió a mi espalda dejando ver Alfea - vete...

Stella - mire el portal con tristeza, no quería dejarla hundida en la soledad, quería sacarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien pero ella no me quería escuchar - ¿que va a suceder conmigo? ¿que va a pasar con tus amigos? ¿que va a pasar con Brandon? ¿porque no quieres salir de esa soledad?

eso ya no tiene importancia ahora - dijo ella con voz seria

Me di la vuelta estuve a punto de irme cuando oi a Stella susurrar algo _Bring me to life._ Significa Traeme a la Vida ¿acaso ella...? Me di la vuelta rapido pero ya no estaba, se habia ido de la habitación, no me quedo de otra que volver a Alfea. Atravesé el portal y llegue enseguida a Alfea, fui a buscar a las chicas para hacerles saber que estaba bien. Al llegar a la habitación me tome con la sorpresa de que no había nadie, no sabia porque pero escuche una voz a mis espaldas

ellas salieron en una misión - me di la vuelta y vi a Nova, una amiga de Stella

ya veo - dije triste

tu eres Amore ¿verdad? - pregunto con una sonrisa - eres la Pixie unida a la Princesa Stella

si... - dije tratando de sonreír

lo siento - se disculpo ella, yo la mire confundida - por lo que paso...

no te preocupes - dije sonriendo - iré a ver a la Directora Faragonda para saber donde fueron los demás

esta bien - dijo ella sonriendo. Salí de la habitación y fui a buscar a la director, en el camino me encontré con Griselda que me estaba feliz de verme sana y salva, me dijo que Faragonda estaba en su oficina.

Al llegar a la oficina de Faragonda, la encontré ocupada con unos libros. Ella me miro y sonrió

* * *

.: Trix :.

ya es la hora - dijo Xeros sonriendo de forma maliciosa - atacaremos Alfea y nos haremos con ella

¿que va a pasar si buscan refugio aquí - dijo Darcy refiriéndose a Torre Nubosa que es donde estaban todos ahora

no podrán, acabo de hechizar el castillo para que no puedan entrar - dijo Xeros

lo pensaste todo - dijo Stormy - pero siento decirte que aun con nuevos poderes somos muy pocos para pelear contra ellos

odio admitirlo pero tiene razón - dijo Stella sentada en el sillón de una manera extraña - no podremos vencer a las Hadas y Hechiceras juntas

lo se - dijo Xeros

¿entonces? - pregunto Darcy algo molesta - ¿como quieres que nos adueñemos de Alfea?

estuve pensando en eso cuando se me ocurrió una mejor idea - dijo Xeros sonriendo maliciosamente - no podemos sacar a las hadas pero si podemos destruir la escuela

¿que no es lo mismo? - pregunto Icy - si destruimos la escuela ellas se irán

exacto - dijo Xeros

pero se irán a Fontana Roja - dijo Stella - si se van haya, estarán las 3 escuelas juntas y sera mas difícil obtener la Piedra del Agua

no habías pensado en eso ¿verdad? - dijo Darcy extrañada pero segura

tienes razón - dijo Xeros tranquilo - no lo había pensado

mejor solo ataquemos Alfea - dijo Stormy apretando los puños - ha pasado un tiempo que no atacamos esa escuela

deberíamos ir a atacar Fontana Roja mejor - dijo Stella seria - así nos haremos con la Piedra del Agua mas rápido, ademas de que las Hadas no estarán y sera mucho mas fácil

tiene razón - dijo Darcy extrañamente coincidiendo con Stella - eso sonó raro - Stella asintió extrañada

oye estamos dando la hora - dijo Icy molesta - ¿vamos a adueñarnos de Alfea o no?

¡NO! - gritaron Stella y Darcy al unisono todos las miraron extrañados

no podemos adueñarnos de Alfea porque si no se irán a Fontana Roja... - dijo Darcy

ademas de que sera muy difícil por ser Hadas y Hechiceras... - dijo Stella

así que sera mejor que destruyamos Alfea... - continuo Darcy

ellas no van a dejar su escuela sola, asi que es lo mejor... - explico Stella

ademas esta ser una buena oportunidad para probar esas tontas Piedras de Teribithia - siguió Darcy

es verdad - coincidió Stella

vaya... se pusieron de acuerdo en algo - dijo Xeros extrañado pero tranquilo - así me gusta mas

como sea - dijo Darcy algo molesta por ese comentario - atacaremos Alfea para probar esos nuevos poderes, necesitaremos un ejercito mucho mas fuerte y esta vez no habrá compasión

así es - dijo Stella y miro a Xeros - tu te encargaras de buscar la localización de la ultima Piedra de Teribithia, nosotras pelearemos en Alfea

me parece que ya lo tenían decidido - dijo Xeros sonriendo satisfecho

pues claro... - dijo Stormy - Darcy y Stella supusieron que habías olvidado algo, Icy y yo traeremos al ejercito de las tinieblas

esta bien - dijo Xeros comenzando a desaparecer - ya me voy...

Una vez que desapareció las Trix y Stella se miraron desafiante

ha salido mejor de lo que pensé - dijo Icy sonriendo

ya lo se - coincidió Stormy

Darcy miro a Stella - ya hicimos lo que pediste, mas vale que cumplas tu promesa

oye... no eres mi jefa - dijo Stella molesta - ademas, yo se lo que hago

eso espero - dijo Icy acercándose a ella - porque si no haces tu parte, yo te voy a partir en cuatro

ja - se rió en burla ella - quisiera verlo... pero no puedes

Icy estaba a punto de atacarla pero Stormy la detuvo con una mano y negó con la cabeza mientras la miraba - ella tiene razón. Por ahora debemos dejar las peleas entre nosotras y probar esos poderes ¿o acaso no tienen curiosidad?

Stella suspiro en derrota y miro a Stormy con con una sonrisa - tienes razón, debemos enfrentarnos a esas hadas y hechiceras

Todas sonrieron maliciosamente y desaparecieron para ponerse en acción

* * *

.: Flora :.

Llegamos al Plante de Terabithia, estaba tan destruido. Las plantas habian muerto, las personas desaparecido, todo era horrible. La tierra estaba estaba seca, el agua arenosa

este lugar es horrible - dijo Musa caminando

pude apreciar que la tierra no solo estaba destruida si no que había rastros de lava. Fije la vista en un volcán que había, no parecía que había hecho erupción ¿entonces porque había lava en el suelo?

debemos buscar a Kaia - dijo Bloom seria

es por aquí... - dijo Ninfea - puedo sentirlo

seguimos a Ninfea hasta una montaña, tuvimos que usar nuestras alas para subir ya que parecía ser inestable para escalar, nos llevamos a los chicos de los brazos. Una vez arriba vimos unas ruinas, en el centro había una mesa de piedra donde estaba una Luz Amarilla que flotaba, nos acercamos a ella. La luz comenzó a emitir pequeños rayos que cubran toda la mesa de piedra

no se acerquen - escuchamos una voz. Al frente, del otro lado de la mesa de piedra había una Pixie vestida con una capa que también parecía túnica, casi igual a la de las hechiceras pero esta tenia un color mas vivo. tenia unos ojos color amarillos, ámbar y una mirada seria

¿usted es Kaia? - pregunto Bloom mientras la Pixie asentía - vera nosotras somos las Winx hadas de Alfea

ya se quienes son - dijo Kaia - son Bloom, Flora, Tecna, Musa, Roxy, Sky, Helio, Timmy, Riven, Brandon, y las Pixies

vaya si que nos conoce - susurro Riven a mi oído yo solo asentí sorprendida

La Piedra del Rayo ha brillado y el Oráculo ha hablado - dijo Kaia ignorando el comentario de Riven que obviamente escucho - la nueva compañía de la Luz viene por la Piedra para ayudar a una de sus amigas, a una que pertenece a este grupo de hadas guardianas

¿usted sabe lo que paso? - pregunto Bloom

todo lo que tenga que ver con las Piedras de Teribithia - dijo Kaia cerrando los ojos

venimos por un problema que seguro ya esta enterada - dijo Tecna - Stella, nuestra amiga esta en busca de esta Piedra y no podemos dejar se que acerque, queremos evitar eso

Kaia nos miro y suspiro - entiendo que estén preocupadas pero desgraciada mente no puedo entregarles la Piedra

¿porque? - pregunto Roxy

por que si tocan una de estas Piedras, ellas las atacaran - dijo Kaia preocupada

¿pero si las Pixies pudieron tocarlas porque nosotras no? - pregunto Musa

es una larga historia - dijo Kaika

tenemos tiempo - dije sonriendo - podemos escucharla y también nos podría contar que paso con Terabithia... aun tenemos algo confusa la historia

ella suspiro y nos miro sonriendo - Verán Terabithia era un lugar hermoso y amigable, siempre estuvo siendo protegido por los 5 Dragones Guardianes, cada uno tenia un poder otorgado El Fuego, El Aire, La Tierra, El Agua y El Rayo. Los Dragones siempre mantenían la paz en Terabithia hasta que un día todo cambio. Un Enemigo vino e intento destruir todo, ellos pelearon contra el pero desgraciada mente por alguna razón el poder de este enemigo era mucho mas fuerte que ellos mismos, logro acabar con todo a su paso. Los Dragones antes de morir solo les quedaba una opción para ganar pero significaría que Terabithia quedaría desprotegido, eso no importo. Usaron hasta la ultima gota de poder que les quedaba para unirse y formar un solo Dragón que la gente llamo El Dragón de Terabithia. El enemigo fue derrotado pero este Dragón estaba a punto de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, fue cuando un hombre vine y uso algo de magia para hacer que este Dragón dejara parte de su poder para proteger el plantea, de esa manera se crearon las Piedras de Teribithia. Al momento de crearse las Piedras, se vieron esparcidas por toda Terabithia pues tenían un poder inimaginable. Las personas asustadas de estas Piedras no las buscaban pero años después hubo un hombre que se atrevió a buscarlas. era un joven hechicero apodado "El Magos" existió una leyenda que decia que si estas Piedras se juntaban todo se destruiría y que si alguien las tocaba directamente estas lo atacarían hasta matarlo pero a el no le importo, por lo que creo un Brazalete tan poderoso que es capas de cambiar los poderes de alguien y transformarlos, ademas de que puede absorber las Piedras y usarlas en su poder.

¿un Brazalete especial? - dijo Tecna

ah - dije recordando algo. Stella... ella absorbió las Piedras

¿que paso? - preguntaron

ahora recuerdo que Stella absorbía las Piedras y le aparecían como gemas en un Brazalete que tiene en su muñeca derecha

El Brazalete Magos - dijo Kaia, todos la miramos sorprendidas y confundidas

¿Brazalete Magos? - pregunto Timmy

yo recuerdo que el Oráculo dijo que esa es la clave para salvar a Stella - dijo Musa

es verdad pero también puede ser peligroso - dijo Kaia

¿porque? - pregunto Bloom

Es un Brazalete muy poderoso que si se juntan las 5 Piedras en el es capas de invocar al Dragón y manipularlo - explico Kaia

oh Dios - dijeron las Pixies

¿como podemos quitárselo? - pregunto Brandon preocupado

no se puede - dijo Kaia - deben destruirlo

¿como? - pregunto Sky

un rayo de luz, amistad y amor lo destruira - dijo Kaia

no entiendo - dije confundida

significa que la amistad y el amor que le tienen hará que la Luz en su interior brille, esa Luz destruirá el Brazalete y la liberara de la Oscuridad - dijo Concordia que había estado al margen de todo

¿quiere decir un rayo de luz hecho con amistad y amor? - pregunte sorprendida

así es - dijo Ninfea

hay algo que no nos ha explicado - dijo Bloom pensativa - ¿porque las Pixies pueden tocar la Piedra?

por que cuando el Brazalete fue creado "El Magos" todos se volvieron locos y querían obtener el Brazalete para poder tener poder absoluto - dijo Kaia - El Oráculo nos eligió a nosotras 5 y nos dio un poder para que cuidáramos el Brazalete, de esa manera podemos tocarlo... ahora yo te doy parte de ese poder a ti

¿a mi? - dijo Bloom confundida

si... tu eres la Guardiana de la Llama del Dragón - dijo Kaia - y eso me basta para saber que cuidaras mucho la Piedra del Rayo, sin embargo no podrás usar su poder

Kaia tomo la Luz Amarilla y se la entrego a Bloom. Una vez en las manos de Bloom una luz cegadora apareció, pero al desaparecer en las manos de Bloom se encontraba una Gema con forma de hexágono amarilla transparente.

¿porque esta tiene la forma de un hexágono y no de luz? - pregunto Nabu

porque cuando la piedra es tocada muestra su verdadera forma - dijo Discordia - si se dieron cuenta, en el Brazalete Magos hay 2 Piedras con forma hexágonos de colores transparentes... son la verdadera forma de estas Piedras

¿porque se llaman Piedras si son Gemas? - pregunto Helio

por la fuerza que tienen - dijo Kaia - las Piedras son irrompibles en las manos igual que estas Gemas, son indestructibles...

ya veo - dije sorprendida

sera mejor que vuelvas a su escuela - dijo la Pixie - deben cuidar la Gema, que ella no se acerque y sobre todo deben buscar el rayo de luz hecho con amistad y amor para salvarla...

gracias - dijo Bloom apretando la gema en un puño - cuente con nosotros, destruiremos el brazalete y traeremos de vuelta a Stella

mucho cuidado chicas... - dijo Kaia desapareciendo

todos asentimos y volvimos a la nave

Continuara...

* * *

¿que les parecio? un capitulo rapido eh askjaskj original mente este capitulo iba a ser sobre el ataque en Alfea pero por cosas del destino me sali de curso y tuve que cambiar el nombre kasjaskjaskj

bueno las dejo y ustedes me dejan Review :D


	22. Chapter 22: Pelea en Alfea

Hola a todos ¿como estan? espero que bien...

entonces bueno seguiré subiendo los capítulos :D

¿Que les pareció el capitulo anterior?

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Aclaraciones:

"pensamientos" – entre comilla

_Flash Back _– cursiva

"_leyendo, Vision o sueños" _– entre comillas y Cursiva

Contar historia – normal

-hablando- entre guion

.: Winx Club :. - Cambio de POV general

.: (nombre) :. – Cambio de POV por personaje

explicación de algunas cosas* - asterisco al final

(comentarios mios) - entre paréntesis. aunque este nunca sale

¡GRITOS ENOJADOS O MOLESTOS! - mayúscula

¡Gritos Feliz o Ataque! - con inicial mayúscula y con signo de exclamación

Los ataques que aparescan, algunos son inventados ya que no me se los ataques de las winx, apenas me se uno o dos.

cosas a explicar:

Energía Mágica: Es como la esfera que apareció en los hechiceros de waverly place la película, esa de color amarillo solo que con los colores de las chicas

Brazalete Magos: Un Brazalete negro con toque de morado. Tiene unos espacios para incrustar unas gemas con formas de hexágono, las Gemas rodean toda la muñeca

Piedras Teribithia: Gemas Elementales que al juntarse en el Brazalete dan el poder de que la persona que lo taiga puesto pueda usar el elemento, también al estar las 5 juntas se puede invocar a un Dragón Poderoso. Tienen 5 colores Rojo, Celeste, Amarillo, Verde y Azul y al estar todas juntas aparece dentro una imagen del elemento

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz ~

Capitulo 22:

Pelea en Alfea

Las Winx, los Especialistas y las Pixies volvieron a Alfea donde Faragonda las esperaba con una sorpresa y una sonrisa

que bueno que llegaron chicas - dijo Faragonda a las recién llegadas mientras bajaban de la nave

si fue una aventura muy extraña - dijo Musa en un tono dramático - el lugar era horrible y desolado

pero lo bueno es que logramos obtener la Piedra del Rayo - dijo Bloom sonriendo y mostrándola en la palma de su mano

eso es increíble, bien hecho chicas - felicito Faragonda con una sonrisa

pregunto Layla extrañada pero sin quitar su sonrisa - ¿ha pasado algo bueno? digo como tiene una sonrisa

les tengo una sorpresa - dijo Faragonda sonriendo - ya puedes salir

Detrás del hombro de Faragonda una pequeña una pequeña hadita con el cabello color Fucsia, un cintillo con dos hojas en cada esquina, un vestido rosado y una bonita sonrisa

¡Amore! - dijeron todos sonriendo. Las Pixies volaron hacia ella y la abrazaron fuertemente. Las Winx hicieron lo mismo

que bueno es verte sana y salva Amore - dijo Layla feliz - siento tanto lo que paso, fue mi culpa yo hice una promesa y no la cumplí

no te preocupes Layla - dijo Amore con un tono dulce - no es tu culpa

por cierto - dijo Tecna preocupada - ¿que paso?

¿con que? - pregunto la hadita

con Stella... - dijo Tecna de nuevo - ¿como volviste?

es verdad - dijo Amore recordando algo - tengo que contarles algo sobre Stella

¿que paso? - pregunto Brandon preocupado y empujando a las chicas para estar frente a frente a Amore - ¿esta bien? ¿le sucedió algo malo? ¿el le hizo algo? Amore responde...

Amore rió por la actitud de Brandon - tranquilo, ella esta bien

¿entonces de que quieres hablar? - pregunto Flora confundida

Stella... ella quiere que la ayudemos - dijo Amore sonriendo - tenemos que ayudarla a toda costa

¿ella te lo dijo? - pregunto Riven incrédulo

Amore negó con la cabeza - antes de volver la escuche susurrar Bring me to life

significa Tráeme a la vida - dijo Tecna mientras Amore sonreía - eso significa que si quieren que la traigan a la vida es como

querer que la salvemos - dijo Bloom - existe una canción llamada Bring me to life

es verdad - dijo Roxy - habla de estar durmiendo y no poder despertar, estar en la oscuridad y no poder salir, de querer volver a la vida

entonces Stella conoce la canción - dijo Timmy - es por eso que dijo Bring me to life

es muy inteligente al usar la música para pedir ayuda - dijo Musa sonriendo impresionada

tenemos que ayudarla - dijo Amore - pude notar la tristeza en los ojos de Stella, también la preocupación por las personas a quien ama

Brandon apretó los puños, se sentía impotente al no poder ayudar a aquella chica que lo había cautivado y robado el corazón. Lo que mas deseaba era poder estar con ella y decirle que nunca la abandonaría, decirle que la ayudaría pero no podía, pues ella no quería hablar con ellos - Brandon... - dijo Sky poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo - todo va a estar bien, no te pongas así

El se molesto ¿como quería que no se ponga triste cuando no puede hacer nada para ayudar a su chica? con un movimiento bruco soltó la mano de Sky de su hombro y se fue a caminar por ahí - quiero estar solo

Todos vieron como Brandon se iba triste - creo que es mejor darle su tiempo - dijo Faragonda - ahora debemos ver que sucederá con Stella

yo volveré a Fontana Roja - dijo Athena - hay que cuidar la Piedra Teribithia del Agua

esta bien - Athena uso magia y desapareció

¿y ahora que? - pregunto Timmy

nosotros nos merecemos un descanso largo y tranquilo - dijo Riven poniendo una mano en el hombro de Helio

tienes razón - coincidió el

bien vamos a descansar - dijo Sky caminando a dentro de Alfea

Lo que los chicos y las chicas no sabían es que no muy lejos de ahí se encontraban 4 chicas: 3 hechiceras y 1 hada que los observaban sonriendo

así que quieren descansar ¿eh? - dijo la chica de cabello corto - que tal si arruinamos su descanso ahora

yo te apoyo - dijo la chica de cabello castaño claro

no... - dijo la mas fría de todas - hay que esperar un rato

¿para que? - pregunto al rubia frunciendo el ceño - vamos ahora y enseñemoles que pueden hacer estas bonitas gemas

paciencia chicas - dijo Icy sonriendo fríamente - Stormy ve y manda la señal para que el ejercito se prepare para la invasión

¿cuando entramos nosotras? - pregunto Stella haciendo un puchero - yo quiero pelear

tranquila Princesita - dijo Darcy - tu solo preocúpate por cumplir tu parte del trato y quitarle la Llama del Dragón a Bloom ahora

bien - dijo Stella resigna, cruzando se de brazos y soplando viento a su chasquilla (flequillo) - pero yo quiero pelear con las Winx un rato, luego le quitare la Llama del Dragón a Bloom

como quieras - dijo Icy sonriendo - nosotras estaremos con Griffin, Faragonda y las demas hadas

uhh... - dijo Darcy sonriendo - sera una batalla increíble

¿puedes convertirte en hada? - pregunto Stormy a Stella

si - respondio ella - pero no me gusta

casi parece una hechicera - susurro Darcy en burla

¿acaso te molesta? - le pregunto Stella

no... - respondio ella

ya chicas sus peleas para después - dijo Icy molesta - hay que concentrarnos en nuestro objetivo

no estábamos peleando - dijeron ambas al unisono

pero si quieres pelear - dijo Stella en tono de superioridad - es obvio que yo ganaría

eso quisiera verlo - dijo Darcy

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Después de lo que dijo Amore, sentí la sensación de querer estar solo. Camino por Alfea, las hadas me miran unas coquetas, otras preocupas, otras como si supieran como me siento, otras indiferentes, y otras como si quisieran que les hablara y coqueteara con ellas. No prestaba mucha atención a ellas, en mi mente solo había un hada... Stella. Las personas me miran como si fuera un bicho raro, yo solo camino sin rumbo alguno con las manos en los bolsillos, con la cabeza agachada y suspirando cada minuto.

Camine hasta llegar a un árbol donde me senté apoyado en el y cerré los ojos mientras recordaba varios momentos en que estaba con ella, la amo y eso nunca cambiara

desearía que estuvieras aquí conmigo - dije al aire aun con los ojos cerrados

deseo concedido - escuche, abrí los ojos rápidamente y busque con la mirada a la dueña, no la encontré

¿habrá sido mi imaginación? - me pregunte

no lo creo - la volví a escuchar pero no a ver - yo si soy real

Me levante del suelo y busque con la mirada a esa chica que me hablaba, la conocía, yo sabia quien me hablaba pero no la podía ver - Stella... - susurre

dime... - escuche la voz de nuevo, me di la vuelta y la vi ahí frente a mi con una mano en la cintura mientras estaba viéndome de con una sonrisa que no podía describir

Stella... - dije sonriendo - que bueno es verte - intente acercarme pero ella me detuvo con una mano en alto y negando con la cabeza - ¿que sucede?

dime tu - dijo ella seria - parece que donde vamos nuestros caminos se encuentran...

eso es por el amor que nos une - dije sonriendo

Ella cerro los ojos y sonrío en forma burlona - amor que nos une, si claro - la mire sorprendido ¿acaso ella aun esta siendo controlada? - eso no existe

¿Stella tu...? - no pude seguir

¿acaso creías que había vuelto a ser la misma Stella de antes? - pregunto burlándose yo solo asentí algo triste. de verdad que había pensado que ella era la misma de antes pero veo que me equivoque - tonto, eso nunca pasara

entonces... ¿que haces aquí? - pregunte triste

no tengo porque responderte - dijo ella fríamente - pero si de verdad quieres saber, vine a ver el lugar

La mire fijamente ¿como es posible que la tenga tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de mi? - Princesa... vuelve por favor

Ella me miro con sin expresión en su rostro - no, me gusta lo que hago

pero esta no eres tu - dije preocupado - la Stella que yo conozco nunca atacaría a sus amigos, nunca se iría al bando enemigo pero sobre todo nunca dejaría ser como es

pues entonces no me conoces como creías ¿no crees? - dije sonriendo y caminando un poco observando el lugar - yo si ataque a mis "amigos", estoy en el bando enemigo de ustedes y sobre todo yo ya no soy esa Stella que tu conociste

eso es porque estas siendo controlada - dije mirándola seguro de lo que decía - en tu interior aun esta brillando la Luz, es un brillo débil que anhela salir y ser mas fuerte, anhela salir y volver a iluminar como antes

Ella dejo de caminar y miro al suelo ocultando la mirada con su flequillo - eso no es verdad... ¿porque dicen eso ? - pregunto en un susurro - dejen de decir eso, deja de decirlo

no, no dejare de decirlo porque es la verdad - respondí. intente acercarme pero ella me lo impidió

si avanzas te atacare sin importarme que te pase - amenazo sin levantar la vista. Hice lo que me dijo, no me moví pero aun así la seguía mirando preocupado

¿cual es tu sueño en este momento? - pregunte buscando una esperanza

¿mi sueño? - ella me miro confundida y luego giro la vista hacia un árbol en especial - yo no tengo uno de esos

claro que lo tienes - dije sonriendo - todos lo tienen

¿cual es el tuyo? - pregunto ella curiosa

volver a tenerte a mi lado - respondí sincero

es un sueño tonto - dijo ella indiferente

tal vez - me encogí de hombros - pero es uno por el cual voy a luchar

¿lucharías por devolverme a como era antes? ¿aun cuando los ataque? - pregunto ella sorprendida

por supuesto - dije sonriendo - se que no fue tu intención, estas siendo controlada

Ella me miro aun sorprendida, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora pero había tenido una conversación con ella. Una en la que no implica peleas, ni insultos, ni gritos, ni nada malo. Me sentía casi completo, solo faltaba que ella me volviera a sonreír inocentemente o tierna mente como lo hacia para saber que esta chica que esta enfrente volverá a la normalidad en cualquier momento.

Te Amo... - le dije mirándola tierna mente - haré todo lo que este a mi alcance, incluso mas, para que vuelvas a ser esa chica que eras antes... es una promesa que no tengo intenciones de romper.

Ella camino hasta el árbol y se apoyo de espaldas a el con las manos atrás mientras jugaba con una piedra que había en el piso usando el pie derecho - eso es tonto - dijo mirando la piedra

¿que cosa? - pregunte aun manteniendo la distancia

el amar a alguien - respondio sin mirarme - ¿por qué existe el amor y los sueños? yo tengo ninguno de esos

si los tienes - dije sonriendo y caminando hasta ella - tu eres Stella el hada mas enamoradiza y llena de sueños

si no lo veo, no lo creo - dijo ella cerrando los ojos y girando la vista. Me acerque a ella y tome su mano

no tienes que ver para creer - dije mirándola - el creer es algo que viene del corazón

eres cursi - dijo ella sin soltar mi mano

lo se - dije riendo un poco ella solo esbozo una sonrisa hermosa

¿por qué cuando estoy cerca tuyo me siento de una manera extraña? - pregunto mirándome a los ojos confundida

¿extraña como...? - pregunte sin quitar la vista de sus ojos mientras sonreía

no lo se - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - extraña...

extraña... ¿como si el corazón se te fuera a salir, extraña como si tuvieras mariposas en el estomago, extraña como si tu mente tuviera un desorden? - pregunte sonriendo ella solo asintió - es amor...

amor... - susurro ella - eso no puede ser...

claro que lo es - dije sonriendo - todo el mundo tiene amor en su corazón, yo tengo uno hacia a ti

solo son palabras que se lleva el viento - dijo ella cerrando los ojos y levantando la vista al cielo - eso no es verdad

¿dudas de mi? - pregunte, ella solo asintió - ¿por qué?

no lo se - dijo ella abriéndolos y mirándome - pero se que no es verdad

y yo se que es verdad - dije seguro

el amor no existe - dijo ella de nuevo contradiciendome - yo no lo veo

claro que existe - dije acercándome un poco mas a ella sin soltar su mano

demuéstralo - me dijo de forma segura

Sonreí ante su comentario, acerque mi cara a pocos centímetros de su boca - el amor no es algo que se ve, es algo que se siente - dicho esto cerré el espacio que nos separaba

Volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos me hacia sentir esperanzado, sentir enamorado, sentir increíble. Sus labios eran tal y como los recordaba cálidos, suaves, y con un sabor a frutilla. Pensé que no correspondería y rompería el beso bruscamente atacándome pero me equivoque, ella me devolvio el beso. Eso me hizo sentir aun mejor, puse mis manos en su cintura y ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos. Era como si estuviera besando a mi Stella, no la que esta siendo controlada por Xeros si no la que Brilla con su propia luz, la Stella que siempre he amado y amare hasta el fin de mis días. El beso era largo, tierno pero un poco intenso, habian pasado apenas unos días en que no había besado sus labios pero para mi había sido una eternidad.

Una vez que rompimos el beso ella soltó un ligero sonido como si lo hubiera disfrutado, era un gemido de placer. La mire sin quitar mis manos de su cintura y ella sin quitar sus brazos de mi cuello. La miraba con una sonrisa a los ojos, por un momento me pareció que volvían a tener su color original y ese brillo en ellos, ella me seguía mirando con la sonrisa.

Te Amo... - le susurre sin quitar la vista de sus ojos - y haré lo imposible para que vuelvas a ser la misma

Ella abrió los ojos como platos como si se diera cuenta de algo. El color con el brillo desaparecieron volviéndose gris y opacos como antes, quito los brazos de mi cuello y me empujo - Stella... - dije sorprendido

no entiendo como paso pero esto no debió haber pasado - dijo ella mirándome molesta

Stella... ¿que te sucede? - dije preocupado - hace unos minutos...

hace unos minutos comento un error - me interrumpió ella - ese beso nunca debido haber existido, no debió haber pasado

pero paso - le dije mirándola - ¿no lo entiendes? tu me correspondiste el beso, en ese beso yo sentí la luz que esta oculta por la oscuridad, yo sentí a tu verdadero yo

¡Cierra la boca! - dijo ella molesta - tu...

Ella se detuvo y miro al cielo en un punto fijo, bajo la mirada con una sonrisa maliciosa - ¿sabes? me tengo que ir, olvida lo que paso porque yo lo haré

Se elevo en el aire y comenzó a desaparecer - no Stella, espera por favor... - intente detenerla pero fue en vano, ella ya se había ido.

Agache mi cabeza mirando el suelo, apreté los puños y escuche una explosión. Gire mi cabeza buscando la ubicación, me preocupe, saque mi espada y corrí hacia ella.

Al llegar a la entrada de Alfea, lugar donde se dio la explosión había un humo espeso que apenas estaba desapareciendo y dejando ver a un ejercito de criaturas mágicas. Habian varias hadas ya transformadas, me acerque a los chicos y las Winx

¿que sucede? - pregunte preocupado

eso - dijo Sky apuntando al cielo. Levante mi vista y vi a las Trix elevadas pero no habia rastro de Stella y Xeros - estamos bajo ataque

Winx preparence - dijo Bloom mientras todas asentían y gritaban al mismo tiempo - ¡Winx Believix!

Las Winx se habian transformado y los chicos sacaron sus armas prepandose para la batalla. Nadie atacaba, el ejercito estaba ahí de pie mirando a todas las hadas fijamente, las Trix habian bajado un poco pero aun estaba elevadas a una altura como de 5 metros. Las hadas estaba todas listas y las Hechiceras estaban preparadas, frente a ambos grupos estaban ambas directoras y los profesores de Alfea

¿que hacen aquí? - pregunto Faragonda seria - ustedes no pueden estar aquí

es gracioso que lo digas - dijo Icy sonriendo maliciosa - recuerdo que tampoco podía estar en Torre Nubosa pero miren que paso

váyanse de aquí - dijo Griffin

¿a donde? - pregunto Stormy en burla - ¿a _nuestra escuela_?

El comentario hizo que Griffin se enojara - esa no es su escuela

ahora lo es - dijo Icy sonriendo en burla

Griffin las miraba enojada pero no gritaba, si no que hablaba tranquila - vuelvan a donde pertenecen, devuelvan el control de la escuela y sobre todo dejen al hada que tienen en su poder

lo siento pero eso no podrá ser - esta vez hablo Darcy sonriendo - porque tenemos la intención de tener una fuerte batalla contra ustedes y ahh sobre el hada, ella no quiere volver a ser como antes

¡Váyanse ahora! - dijo Faragonda molesta - ustedes no son bienvenidas a Alfea

no, no Faragonda - dijo Icy moviendo un dedo de un lado a otro negando - no nos digas eso porque no sabes de lo que somos capas de hacer

¡Trix! - grito Bloom elevándose hasta la misma altura que ellas - Faragonda y Griffin ya lo dijeron váyanse ahora

¿quien nos va a obligar? ¿tu? - pregunto Stormy riendo

váyanse o... - intento decir Flora que se había elevado a la altura de Bloom con las demás

¿o que? - pregunto Darcy riendo

o las sacaremos a patadas - escuche a Musa riendo en burla

esta bien - dijo Icy sonriendo y cerrando los ojos me parece. Estaba sorprendido ¿de verdad se iban a marchar? - si quieres sacarnos a patadas hazlo

¿que traman? - susurro Riven molesto

no lo se - dijo Helio - pero hay que estar alerta

tiene razón - dijo Timmy

pero... - continuo Icy - primero tendrán que pasar por ella...

Entre las Winx y las Trix una luz cegadora apareció, una vez que desapareció se podía ver a una chica rubia, usando una chaqueta blanca que le llegaba a la cintura, unos jeans azules algo ajustados, con tacones. No podía ver sus ojos por la altura pero sabia que seguro eran grises opacos, también sabia que tenia un anillo opaco y el Brazalete Magos con tres Piedras de Teribithia ¿porque lo se? porque esa chica que se había aparecido era Stella

.: Stella :.

Por medio de la telepatía Darcy me dijo que iban a iniciar el ataque así que deja a Brandon solo. No se que me paso, ni porque lo bese pero admito que fue algo... mágico. No se porque me siento tan feliz cerca de el, tampoco se porque pero ese beso me hizo sentir que el corazón se me salia, me hizo sentir mariposas en el estomago y que tenia un desorden en mi cabeza... era como estar enamorada, pero eso es una tontería. Algo que me costaba admitir era que ese beso lo había disfrutado, seguro que de no ser porque me dijo que haría lo imposible por ayudarme no habría vuelto a la realidad.

Luego de unos Minutos aparecí entre las Winx y las Trix. Las mire con la mano izquierda en la cintura - ¡Stella! - dijeron sorprendidas

así me llamo - dije sonriendo - ¿pero que interesa eso ahora?

¿acaso piensas en pelear contra nosotras? - pregunto Tecna sorprendida

no - respondí sonriendo - no lo pienso, es algo que haré sin pensar

Ellas me miraron sorprendidas, sabia que no me atacarían pero necesitaba pelear con ellas para obtener la Llama del Dragón para las Trix. Se que eso suena extraño ya que tanto como buena o mala sigo odiándolas pero hicimos un acuerdo en cual haríamos las pases por estar en el mismo bando y querer lo mismo.

bueno ¿que estamos esperando? - escuche a Stormy, mire por mis hombros y vi como lanzo una esfera de rayos hacia el cielo, esa era la señal. El ejercito corrió al ataque, las hadas y las hechiceras peleaban mano a mano contra nuestro ejercito. Las Trix fueron a pelear con los profesores y las directoras. Yo me quede sin moverme mientras miraba las Winx con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Stella no queremos pelear contigo - dijo Layla segura, seria y preocupada ¿se puede?

¿ah no? - dije incrédula y sonriendo - ¿entonces por que la ultima vez peleaste conmigo?

Ella se quedo callada mientras yo sonreía amplia mente - Stella... somos amigas - me dijo

¿amigas? - me reí en burla - eso ya no, es pasado

Cree una esfera negra con morado y se las lance, como era de esperarse ellas la esquivaron fácilmente - bien hecho, aunque era un hechizo fácil

Mire a las Winx quienes parecían no querer pelear, gruñí molesta. Si ellas no quieren pelear ¿como obtendré la Llama del Dragón? sonreí y lance otro ataque esperando que alguien decidiera atacar pero fue así. Suspire molesta al girar mi cabeza vi a las Pixies acercarse, mi mente se debatió si debía o no debía atacarlas para que ellas pelearon contra mi. Recordaba lo que paso con Amore, algo me impedía que las atacara pero no sabia que era ¿acaso era eso? ¿amor?

"¡No! el amor no existe, pero... el dice que si" - pensé negando con la cabeza y volviendo a posar mi vista en ellas - "no entiendo que me pasa"

No quería volver a lastimar a una Pixie, ¿razón? ni yo lo se, pero necesitaba la forma de que las Winx inicien con la pelea. Solo me quedaba atacarlas directo ya que algo impedía que atacara a quienes aman.

.: Musa :.

no podemos atacar a Stella - dijo Flora preocupada

pero debemos proteger Alfea - dije de igual manera

Bloom... - la llamo Tecna todas posamos nuestra mirada en ella - ¿en que piensas?

chicas, esto sonara raro pero... - dijo Bloom preocupada

¿pero...? - dijo Roxy pidiéndole que siga

ella quiere pelear de verdad, me refiero a que no es una de esas peleas corta... creo que quiere algo o si no traerían un ejercito - dijo Bloom - y creo que esta buscando una manera para que nosotras pelemos con ella

¿por qué lo dices? - pregunto Tecna

las Pixies - respondio ella. Bajamos la vista y vimos a 7 haditas mirándonos preocupada - seguro que se le paso por la mente lastimarlas para que nosotras peleemos, sabe como se puso Layla cuando ataco a Amore y es posible que quiera provocarnos para pelear

¿quien lo diría? nuestra Stella si es un genio - dije en burla

Musa no es tiempo para burlarte - escuche a Tecna regañarme

además esa no es nuestra Stella - dijo Flora

vale ya entendí - dije rendida - pero, ¿que haremos? no podemos lastimarla

pelear parece ser nuestra única opción - dijo Roxy apretando los puños - pero... parece extraño que ella este ahi al frente sin atacarnos ¿verdad?

Mire a Stella que estaba al frente mirandonos seria con una mano en la cintura y la otra estaba quieta a un costado. Trague saliva, Roxy tenia razón, Stella esta esperando a que nosotras demos un golpe por eso no nos a atacado de nuevo.

chicas yo no quiero atacar a Stella - dijo Flora

te entiendo Flora - dijo Bloom

pero no podemos dejar que las Trix sigan atacando Alfea - dijo Layla apretando los puños - tenemos que pelear con Stella para poder sacarlas de aquí

es verdad - dijo Tecna - además sacando cuentas somos 6 contra 1 y si sumamos a los chicos somos 12 contra 1, estamos en ventaja

de hecho ella se cuenta por 4 - dije recordando el Brazalete - recuerden que tiene las Piedras de Teribithia...

aun no sabemos si tiene la de la Tierra - dijo Flora

es muy obvio que lo tiene - dijo Tecna - ella ya debió haber estado en Torre Nubosa

bien vamos a pelear - dijo Bloom segura

pero tenemos que ayudarla y evitar hacerle daño - dijo Layla preocupada

un momento - dije molesta - ¿que hay de nosotras? ella nos va a atacar sin piedad

Musa, Stella es nuestra amiga - dijo Flora molesta por mi comentario - no podemos lastimarla

ah y ella a nosotras si ¿verdad? - dije frunciendo el ceño aun molesta

mientras este siendo controlada si - dijo Tecna

chicas, déjense de hablar - dijo Bloom con voz firme - ¡Vamos A Pelear!

¿Al fin se decidieron a pelear? - pregunto Stella sonriendo con malicia - que bueno

así es, así que prepárate - le dije en posición de pelea - ¡Ondas Sonora!

Una pared oscura protegió a Stella, ella sonrió aun mas - ¿eso es todo? ¡Rayo Sombrío!

Un rayo negro muy parecido al Rayo Oscuro de Darcy se dirigió a nosotras - ¡Pantalla Plasma!

* * *

.: Sky :.

Mire hacia arriba, las chicas ya habían comenzado la batalla con Stella. Algo que me pareció extraño era que ella no se transformo, tal no puede.

hay que ayudar a las chicas - dijo Nabu

pero no podemos dejar a estas criaturas aquí - dijo Timmy disparando con la pistola

chicos ayuda - escuche a Helio que estaba siendo rodeado por varios de ellos. Corrí y lo ayude. Las Trix habían destruido gran parte de Alfea, con suerte la escuela aun se mantenía en pie. Gire mi cabeza y vi que algo se estaba incendiando, observando bien el lugar note a las chicas y Stella peleando cerca del incendio.

hay que ayudar a las chicas - Brandon preocupado

Corrimos hacia las chicas, estaban en graves aprietos a pesar e ser 6 contra 1 iban perdiendo o eso es lo que nos daban a entender.

vamos esta es la batalla mas aburrida que he tenido - escuche a Stella algo molesta - ¿es enserio? las Guardianas de la Dimensión Mágica son débiles

¿están bien? - le pregunte a Bloom ayudándola a levantarse

si - dijo un poco débil

odio ese tonto Brazalete - escuche quejarse a Musa - no podemos ganar mientras lo use

ah Musa no se si te diste cuenta pero ese Brazalete es la razón por la que estamos peleando con ella - le recordó molesta Layla

.: Bloom :.

Esta pelea ya estaba durando demasiado, si sigue así nos va a matar. Mire preocupada ¿que es lo que quiere? ¿cual es la razón por la que esta peleando? ¿acaso sabrá sobre la Piedra Teribithia del Rayo?

Ella suspiro algo molesta - ya me aburrí... vamos a la razón principal de la batalla

Ella se acerco a nosotras y nos miraba a cada una comenzando por Flora hasta terminar posando la vista en mi. Me miraba fijamente, es oficial ella sabe que yo tengo la Piedra Teribithia del Rayo.

Con un movimiento de mano apareció un Brazo Oscuro de la tierra y nos sujeto a todos evitando que pudiéramos mover siquiera un dedo - ¿que quieres? - pregunte tratando de zafarme

¿acaso no es obvio? - pregunto riendo en burla

yo creo que quiere que le entregues la Piedra del Rayo - susurro Tecna cerca mio

Stella se quedo paralizada unos segundo y luego rió - como si tu tuvieras la Piedra Teribithia del Rayo, buen intento casi me engañan

Suspire aliviada y estaba sorprendida. Ella no sabia que yo era quien tenia la Piedra del Rayo, un momento si ella no sabe que yo tengo la Piedra y no viene por la Piedra... ¿que es lo que quiere?

¿que quieres? - pregunto Nabu tratando de zafarse con fuerza

suéltanos - exigió Riven

no lo creo - dijo ella sonriendo. Se acerco hasta quedar a medio metro cerca mio mientras me miraba con una sonrisa extraña - ¿sabes? quiero algo que tu tienes

La mire confusa, no entiendo. Ella no sabe que yo tengo la Piedra y no creo tener nada que ella quiera ¿verdad?. Movió la mano derecha, y pude apreciar el Brazalete Magos con las Piedra Teribithia brillando - quiero... ese poder - dijo Stella apuntando con el dedo hacia mi pecho. No entendí a que se refería, pero una idea loca se me paso por la cabeza, la Llama del Dragón. La mire sorprendida y algo asustada ella sonrió como si hubiera leído mi pensamiento.

Ella comenzó a reír - bien hecho Bloom, muy bien pensado

es mentira ¿verdad? - dije nerviosa

no - respondió dejando de reír de golpe. Abrió la mano mientras un aura negra la envolvía, sentí como si quitaran parte de mi, la Llama del Dragón comenzó a salir de mi pecho y a formarse una bola de fuego en la mano de Stella, ella solo sonreía contenta.

¿QUE? - escuche gritar a Sky enojado - ¡STELLA! ¿QUE HAS HECHO?

Yo la miraba sorprendida, Stella no me quito toda la Llama del Dragón, apenas me robo un poco que era casi nada ¿si quería la Llama del Dragón por qué no me la quito toda?. Tres personas se aparecieron detrás de Stella, eran las Trix y la miraban sonriendo satisfechas

veo que has cumplido con tu parte - dijo Darcy

por supuesto - se dio la vuelta ella - ¿que esperabas? era un trato y yo ya cumplí mi parte

y nosotras la nuestra - dijo Icy caminando hasta Stella - ahora entregamela

Stella sonrió y observo todo a su alrededor - veo que si cumplieron con su parte... la escuela destruida significa hadas y hechiceras sin refugio - ella lanzo la llama que estaba en su mano hacia las Trix. La llama se dividió en 3 y se disparo directo al pecho de las Trix.

¡Stella! - escuche la voz de Tecna sorprendida - ¿por qué...?

porque ella ahora es de nuestro bando - dijo Stormy caminando hacia Stella y poniendo una mano en su hombro mientras sonreia - es una Trix... Cuatrix

¿Cuatrix? - pregunto Musa extrañada

si, cuatro Trix - aclaro Stormy. Stella tomo la mano de Stormy y la quito de su hombro

ya te dije que no - dijo ella de un modo indiferente - yo vuelo sola...

estas loca - dijo Darcy - vamos a probar la Llama del Dragón

no - dijo Stella seria - este lugar esta muy destruido como para atacar a alguien

es verdad - dijo Icy examinando el lugar - vamonos ya tenemos lo que queríamos

Stella asintió, se dio la vuelta, y camino unos pasos - Stella... - la llamo Brandon - no te vayas, por favor

Ella detuvo el paso - ¿que quieres? - pregunto con una voz fría, era la primera vez que la escucho hablar en ese tono a alguien que ame, no... a una persona.

Stella... yo no creo que es verdad lo que dijeron - dijo Brandon mirándola - es mas yo se que no es verdad, yo lo sentí... ¿recuerdas?

te dije que olvidaras lo que paso - dijo sin darse la vuelta y con esa voz fría - ya es pasado

Gire mi cabeza y vi a Brandon con una mirada dolida ¿de que están hablando?

no puedo - dijo agachando la vista - no puedo, Te Amo y no quiero dejarte, no quiero olvidar lo que paso, solo quiero tenerte conmigo de nuevo... tu ya me demostraste que es posible que eso suceda...

Stella se quedo callada de espaldas a nosotros. No se de que hablaban pero parecía que sucedió algo entre ellos, algo que para Brandon significa mucho.

.: Stella :.

no puedo, no puedo, Te Amo y no quiero dejarte, no quiero olvidar lo que paso, solo quiero tenerte conmigo de nuevo... tu ya me demostraste que es posible que eso suceda - escuche decir a Brandon con voz dolida.

estas equivocado - dije sin mirarlo pues, estaba de espaldas a el - yo no demostré eso... si hice lo que hice fue para jugar contigo ¿enserio crees que amaría a un tonto?

No obtuve respuesta, me sentí horriblemente mal ¿que me pasa? ya no se que ocurre conmigo primero están estos sentimientos raros después preocuparme por una Pixie, no querer a atacar a ellas, besarlo, no robar el poder completo ¿que me sucede?. Tengo la mente hecha un desastre de pensamientos, ¿sera que acaso el tiene razón?.

ya me tengo que ir - dije elevándome hasta desaparecer

.: Brandon :.

Vi como estaba estaba desapareciendo, yo sabia que era mentira lo que me decia pero sabia que por mas que lo intentara ella lo negaría. Sentí que se me rompió el corazón con sus palabras pero sabia que no eran verdad aunque aun así me dolía oírlas.

Stella... - susurre una vez que se fue. Cerré los ojos y agache la vista. Esta situación me estaba matando en vida, con ella lejos y siendo controlada no sabia que mas hacer ya lo había intentado todo o eso creía.

Las sombras que nos sujetaban desaparecieron. Mire el lugar, estaba todo destrozado y las criaturas habian desaparecido pero ¿que importaba si ella estaba siendo controlada?

este lugar esta hecho pedazos - escuche a Riven. Tenia mi vista posada en el lugar en el cual Stella había estado anteriormente

Brandon... - Sky poso su mano en mi hombro - ¿que sucedió?

Mire a Sky unos minutos y luego volví a mirar al lugar donde había estado Stella - eso no importa

chicos - escuche la voz de Faragonda. Nos dimos la vuelta - me temo que hay malas noticias

y no son las únicas - dijo Timmy

nosotros tenemos peores a lo que vaya a decir - dijo Flora que era abrazada por Helio

Continuara...

* * *

debo decir que casi me da un infarto porque en el capitulo anterior no vi ni un solo comentario... fue una pena, ¿fue algo que dije? o es que nadie lo ha leido aun? como sea...

Bueno aqui la batalla en Alfea, un momento de Brandon y Stella y bueno algo mas...

nos veremos y dejen REVIEW


	23. Chapter 23: No Nos Daremos por Vencidos

Hola a todos ¿como estan? espero que bien...

entonces bueno seguiré subiendo los capítulos :D

¿Que les pareció el capitulo anterior?

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Aclaraciones:

"pensamientos" – entre comilla

_Flash Back _– cursiva

"_leyendo, Vision o sueños" _– entre comillas y Cursiva

Contar historia – normal

-hablando- entre guion

.: Winx Club o Trix :. - Cambio de POV general

.: (nombre) :. – Cambio de POV por personaje

explicación de algunas cosas* - asterisco al final

(comentarios mios) - entre paréntesis. aunque este nunca sale

¡GRITOS ENOJADOS O MOLESTOS! - mayúscula

¡Gritos Feliz o Ataque! - con inicial mayúscula y con signo de exclamación

Los ataques que aparescan, algunos son inventados ya que no me se los ataques de las winx, apenas me se uno o dos.

cosas a explicar:

Energía Mágica: Es como la esfera que apareció en los hechiceros de waverly place la película, esa de color amarillo solo que con los colores de las chicas

Brazalete Magos: Un Brazalete negro con toque de morado. Tiene unos espacios para incrustar unas gemas con formas de hexágono, las Gemas rodean toda la muñeca

Piedras Teribithia: Gemas Elementales que al juntarse en el Brazalete dan el poder de que la persona que lo taiga puesto pueda usar el elemento, también al estar las 5 juntas se puede invocar a un Dragón Poderoso. Tienen 5 colores Rojo, Celeste, Amarillo, Verde y Azul y al estar todas juntas aparece dentro una imagen del elemento

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz ~

Capitulo 23:

No Nos Daremos por Vencidos

Las Trix y Stella se habian ido dejando un desastre en Alfea. Faragonda paseaba por toda la escuela viendo cada rincón y encontrando el mismo resultado, en esta ocasión la escuela había sufrido grandes daños y seria muy difícil arreglarlos, incluso con ayuda de profesores y alumnos.

creo que ahora no tenemos como refugiarnos de otro ataque - dijo la Directora Griffin a espaldas de Faragonda

solo podemos crear una barrera protectora - dijo Faragonda seria - eso nos podría proteger de otro ataque de las Trix

esa hadita es muy fuerte - dijo Griffin observando las partes que estaban quemadas - logro quemar gran parte de la escuela

tiene las Piedras Teribithia en su poder - dijo Faragonda - me temo que mientras las tenga nosotros estaremos indefensos

hay que avisar a Saladino para que estén alerta - dijo Griffin

creo que mejor seria que fueras a Fontana Roja - dijo Faragonda - seguro irán por la Piedra del Agua y necesitaran ayuda

con Hadas, Hechiceras y Especialistas sera casi imposible que la logren quitar - dijo Griffin sonriendo - pero ¿crees que Saladino este de acuerdo?

eso espero - dijo seria la otra Directora - por ahora todos lo profesores crearemos una barrera protectora

¿todos? - levanto la ceja Griffin

necesitaremos mucho poder - sonrió Faragonda

esta bien - dijo Griffin - lo mejor es estar protegidos contra otro ataque

las Hadas y Hechiceras que resultaron heridas ahora las están cuidando - dijo Faragonda caminando a la entrada de la escuela para ir a su oficina

es lo mejor - susurro Griffin cosa que Faragonda no escucho

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Nuestras Hadas y Especialistas favoritos se encontraban en su dormitorio, unas sentadas en lo sillones, unos en el suelo y otros apoyados contra la pared. Parecía que estaban en una reunión para hablar de lo sucedido aunque no era muy agradable el ambiente después de saber que la escuela había sufrido grandes daños, parte del Poder mas fuerte de Magix había sido arrebatado y que en esta ocasión seria muy difícil devolver a la normalidad la escuela.

no puedo creer que esto este pasando - comento Timmy sentado con una computadora en su regazo - las cosas están empeorando

gracias por decir lo obvio genio - dijo Riven de mal humor apoyado contra la pared y de brazos cruzados

Riven... Timmy no tiene la culpa de lo que esta sucediendo - dijo Musa poniendo una mano en su hombro y brindándole una sonrisa para que su mal humor se esfumara

lo se - suspiro el cerrando los ojos - es que esta situación ya me tiene harto

no eres el único - comento Layla sentada en unos de los sillones - no puedo creer que nos haya atacado de esa forma y peor aun que le haya arrebatado la Llama del Dragón a Bloom

Hubo unos minutos de silencio después del comentario de Layla - no lo hizo - Bloom fue la primera que se atrevió a romper el silencio que los invadía

¿a que te refieres? - pregunto Sky sentado en uno de los muebles

ella no se llevo la llama del Dragón... al menos no todo - Bloom creo una pequeña llama de fuego en su mano derecha - solo se llevo un poco, que es casi nada

¿por qué? - pregunto Roxy sorprendida - si es el poder mas fuerte ¿por qué no tomarlo todo?

Nadie respondio solo negaron con la cabeza o se encogieron de hombro para hacerle saber que no tienen ni la menor idea - yo creo... que es porque algo le impido tomar todo el poder - dijo Brandon mirando por la ventana - algo esta impidiendo que ella siga con su objetivo

¿tu crees que ella esta tratando de salir de esa oscuridad en la que el Brazalete la ocultado? - pregunto Flora

no lo creo - dijo Brandon sin mirar a nadie - lo se, antes de la batalla me la encontré cerca del bosque

Todos estaban atentos a lo que Brandon decia - al principio pensé que había vuelto a la normalidad pero me di cuenta de que no era así... comenzamos a hablar sobre ciertas cosas, en esa conversación me di cuenta de que ella estaba confundida... parecía no saber lo que era bueno o malo y parecía que no podía creer en el amor y los sueños

quiere decir que esta perdida en la oscuridad - suspiro Nabu con un deje de tristeza

no - dijo Brandon con voz firme y una sonrisa al recordar aquel momento - después de tanto hablar hubo un momento en que sus ojos volvían a ser de su color original, tenia un brillo en ellos y sonreía no maliciosamente, no triste, no siniestra si que sonreía feliz... como siempre

eso quiere decir que puede volver a ser como antes - dijo Tecna sonriendo al lado de Timmy mientras revisaban la computadora

si - dijo el sonriendo y dándose la vuelta - la escuela ha sufrido grandes daños, han quitado parte de la Llama del Dragón, tiene 3 Piedras de Teribithia pero no significa que debemos darnos por vencidos, no significa que todo esta perdido... podemos ayudarla, juntos lo podemos lograr, siempre ha sido así y siempre lo sera

Brandon tiene razón - sonrió Bloom - no podemos darnos por vencidos, si caemos nos levantamos y sonreímos pues una caída no significa que todo esta perdido, al contrario significa que debemos tener fuerzas para levantarnos y salir adelante... hay una amiga que nos necesita, hay un enemigo que debemos vencer y hay una dimensión que salvar

ella tiene razón - dijeron las Pixies entrando - ustedes son las Winx y no se dan por vencidas tan fácilmente

Flora sonrió por lo dicho y asintió - no nos dejaremos vencer... aun podemos ganar es solo cuestión de confianza en nosotros

es verdad - Musa sonriendo - vamos a ganar porque somos

un grupo... - dijo Tecna sonriendo

de 7 mejores amigas - siguió Layla

que no se dan por vencidas - dijo Flora sonriendo

Winx vencerán - dijo Bloom sonriendo

con la ayuda de nosotros - dijo Sky sonriendo

así es - dijeron los demás

pero olvidan algo - dijo Roxy mirándolas - para vencer... tenemos que traer a Stella devuelta

y eso haremos - dijo Bloom sonriendo - ellos ganaron la batalla pero no la guerra

me alegra oí eso chicas - era la voz de Faragonda que había estado escuchando la conversación de sus hadas

Todos la miraron sonriendo - hoy les vengo ha hablar de algo importante

¿que sucede? - pregunto Helio

como ya saben la escuela sufrió grandes daños - todos asintieron - por eso he hablado con Saladino y nos ha ofrecido estancia en la escuela Fontana Roja de esa manera también tendremos las Piedras a salvo

esta bien - dijeron todos sonriendo

* * *

.: Xeros :.

no puedo creer esto - dije extrañamente

¿que no puedes creer? - escuche la voz de Stormy

te tenemos unas adorables noticias - dijo Icy - tenemos la Llama del Dragón en nuestras manos y Alfea a quedado destruida

¿donde esta Stella? - pregunte serio, no puedo creer que esto haya pasado

yo que se - se encogió de hombros Stormy

creo que fue a tu castillo - respondio Icy sin darle importancia

¿que ocurre? - pregunto entrando Darcy

he encontrado la Piedra del Rayo - dije serio - la tiene esa niña

¿Stella? - pregunto Stormy levantando una ceja

no... Bloom - dije serio

* * *

.: Stella :.

Estaba en mi habitación del castillo de Xeros recostada en el sillón mirando el techo mientras tenia una sola cosa en la mente. Un solo pensamiento que no he podido olvidar.

_Flash Back_

_¿por qué cuando esto cerca me siento de una manera extraña? - pregunte confundida_

_¿extraña como...? - pregunto el sin quitar esa sonrisa_

_no lo se - dije como si nada - extraña..._

_extraña... ¿como si el corazón se te fuera a salir, extraña como si tuvieras mariposas en el estomago, extraña como si tu mente tuviera un desorden? - lo mire ocultando mi sorpresa y asentí lentamente ¿como sabe eso? ¿por qué me siento así? - es amor_

_amor... - susurre, no eso puede ser ¿yo? ¿enamorada? ja que broma - eso no puede ser_

_claro que lo es, todo el mundo tiene amor en su corazón - menos yo - yo tengo uno hacia ti_

_solo son palabras que se lleva el viento - dije cerrando los ojos y levantando la vista al cielo - eso no es verdad_

_¿dudas de mi? - claro que... ¿tal ves? uhg no se que me pasa cuando lo veo o cuando me habla, este chico es... uhg ¡QUE RABIA! solo atine a asentir - ¿por qué?_

_no lo se - respondí extrañada y mirándolo - pero se que no es verdad_

_y yo se que es verdad - dijo el seguro ¿por qué tiene fé en algo que no es verdad?_

_el amor no existe - dije algo molesta - yo no lo veo_

_claro que existe - me di cuenta de que aun estaban entrelazadas nuestras manos y me hacia sentir... extraña pero en buen sentido_

_demuéstralo__ - dije extrañamente segura, algo me decia que posiblemente me arrepentiría por decir eso... aunque eso sera mucho mas tarde_

_El se acerco mas a mi cara con una sonrisa, su boca estaba a centímetros de la mía. Sentí mi corazón latir, casi se me iba a salir, no se porque me sentí de esa manera - el amor no es algo que se ve, es algo que se siente - se acerco mas y cerro el espacio que separaba nuestras bocas._

_Me quede un poco paralizada y tenia ganas de atacarlo por lo que hizo, pero no lo hice... es mas ¡YO LE CORRESPONDÍ EL BESO! no se porque pero no pude evitarlo sus labios eran... increíblemente dulces, tiernos, suaves. Me sentía volar por una nube, sentí mariposas en mi estomago. Sin darme cuenta o saber porque, envolví su cuello con mis brazos mientras sentía sus manos en mi cintura. Me apegue mas a su cuerpo, ¡Oh Mi Dios! no puedo creerlo se sentía increíble, me sentía como si estuviera viva... Pude sentí como si una luz me envolviera y todo ese odio, maldad todo lo malo se esfumara, no quería que se detuviera pero la falta de aire nos gano..._

_Fin Flash Back_

¿Por qué me sentí de esa manera? - me dije tomando una pelota y lanzandola al techo. Obvia mente por la ley de la gravedad la pelota caía y la atrapa, entonces una vez que la volvía a tener en mis manos la volvía a lanzar arriba.

¿por qué? - me volví a preguntar - yo no creo que... ¿acaso estoy enamorada?

Negué con la cabeza ¿como es posible que haya pensado en esa estupidez? yo no estoy enamorada - ¿o si?

¿o si que? - escuche una voz, me levante del sillón y mire a la puerta. Era Darcy, sentí mi acara arder ¿acaso estoy sonrojada? - ¿estas bien?

si... - respondí con una mano en la mejilla - ¿que quieres?

vine a decirte que iremos a Fontana Roja a buscar la Piedra Teribthia del Agua - me dijo ella - ah y luego iremos por la del rayo

aja - dije sin prestar atención a lo que decia

¿sabes quien tiene la del rayo? - escuche preguntar. La mire algo confundida y negué con la cabeza - esa pelirroja... Bloom

Bloom... - susurre recordando algo, Tecna le había dicho que yo le iba a quitar la Piedra, así que era verdad. Ella la tiene - ¿cuando iremos?

cuanto antes mejor - dijo Darcy - iré a explorar Fontana Roja con las demás, buscaremos el lugar en donde se encuentra la piedra así sera mas fácil para ti obtenerla

estoy confundida - dije mirándola con el ceño fruncido - ¿estamos en buenos términos?

eso parece - me sonrió ella de una forma extraña y salio de mi habitación - MEJOR VEN CON NOSOTRAS ASÍ LA OBTENEMOS DE UNA SOLA Y YA - la escuche gritar

¿por qué sentí mis mejillas arder? - me pregunte dando la vuelta y encontrando un espejo de cuerpo completo. Me acerque a el y puse una mano, sus palabras seguían rondando en mis pensamientos y no creo que se vayan.

_Te Amo, Te Amo, Te Amo, Te Amo..._

¿que me sucede? - me pregunte molesta. Solo un simple beso que no tenia sentimiento alguno y todo mi mundo se da vuelta, me era imposible no pensar en el, me era imposible no sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Acerque mi mano a mis labios, una sonrisa se dibujo en ellos, sus labios sobre los míos... era una sensación muy dulce - creo que si estoy enamorada...

* * *

.: Riven :.

Fuimos a Fontana Roja donde Saladino recibió a ambas escuelas con una sonrisa, esto solo iba a ser temporal hasta que nosotros logremos detener a Stella y las Trix o se pueda restaurar la escuela Alfea.

Por falta de habitaciones tuvimos que darles nuestras habitaciones a las chicas y acomodarnos en algun lado, Bloom y Roxy dormían en la habitacion de Sky y Brandon, Tecna y Musa en la mía y Timmy, por ultimo Flora y Layla en la de Helio y Nabu quien había estudiado aquí.

Salí un rato al balcón, me apoye en el barandal mientras suspiraba. Después todo se puso negro, eran unas manos que tapaban mis ojos. La suavidad de esas manos me indicaban que conocía muy bien a aquella persona.

¿Musa? - pregunte dibujando una sonrisa en mis labios. No era necesaria la pregunta ya que sabia que era ella pero aun así lo hice.

Ella quito las manos de mis ojos y me sonrió dándome un beso en la mejilla - ¿en que piensas?

en nada - dije sonriendo, atrayendola mas a mi cuerpo y besándola en los labios

Ella corto el beso con una risa y me miro - ¿por qué tan feliz?

porque siento que tengo nuevas fuerzas al estar a tu lado - le dije sonriendo

que lindo - me dijo sonriendo

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Salí de la habitación un rato para pasear y despejar mi mente de tantas preguntas ¿cuales? ni crean que les diré son muchas. Camine sin dirección alguna y por aburrimiento volví a la habitación, una vez que entre vi a las chicas sonriendo.

¿que sucede? - pregunte confundida

nada - dijeron al unisono

entonces ¿por qué sonríen? - volví a hacer otra pregunta

vamos a ver una película - dijo Roxy mostrándome la caratula - pensamos que es mejor distraernos un poco

Sonreí - ¿quieres verla? - pregunto Flora yo asentí. Iba caminado hasta la cama cuando sentí una Energía Maligna cerca de nosotros por lo que me detuve a medio camino y trataba de identificar aquella Energía.

¿sucede algo? - pregunto Tecna

siento que hay una Energía Maligna cerca - respondí preocupada ya que pensaba que podría ser de las Trix

¿que? - dijeron todas preocupadas. Una alarma comenzó a sonar y luces rojas aparecían en la habitación, seguro alguien mas sabia sobre esto.

¿que sucede? - pregunto Roxy

La puerta se abrió de golpe, eran los chicos con las espadas en alto - chicas las Trix han aparecido

lo sabia - dije segura - debemos detenerlas

* * *

.: Trix :.

Icy se reía malvadamente mientras veía como una criatura gigante atacaba en la arena de batalla a varios Especialistas, Hadas y Hechiceras - esto es muy divertido

es verdad - apoyo Darcy

¿donde esta la hadita? - pregunto Stormy

ya se fue en busca de la Piedra... - dijo Darcy sonriendo - primero la del Agua y luego la de Rayo

es una suerte que las Haditas estuvieran aquí - dijo Icy sonriendo maliciosamente - ¿quien lo diría? lo mejor es que la Piedra del Rayo esta aquí también

es verdad - dijo Darcy

* * *

.: Stella :.

Fui a buscar la Piedra del Agua y luego buscaría la del Rayo, ya era la hora de que todo este problema termine. Entre en una sala que estaba llena de cosas trofeos y armas. Camine hasta al fondo de ella donde había una puerta secreta, al abrirla me encontré con una habitacion casi vacía, en el medio había una pequeña mesa con un libro que era iluminado. Camine hasta ella y vi el libro

_"Para la Piedra obtener un acertijo tendrás que resolver" _- Leí en el libro - _"¿Preparado (a)? aquí va... La pureza de una persona viene de un solo lugar, donde la Luz y la Oscuridad pelean para tener el control"_

¿que clase de acertijo es ese? - pregunte molesta - donde la luz y la oscuridad pelean por tener el control... ¿que lugar es ese?

el corazón - escuche una voz detrás de mi

¿el corazón? - pregunte confundida mirando a esa persona

el corazón es algo puro y único por lo que la luz y la oscuridad pelean para tener el control - dijo el - eso te confunde ¿verdad?

¿de que hablas? - dije dándome la vuelta para escribir la respuesta

de la luz que aun brilla en tu corazón - me dijo el - al principio me negaba a creerlo pero cada vez se veía mas claro, es por eso que ayudaste a la Pixie

enserio no se de que me hablas - dije fingiendo no saber mientras escribía la respuesta - ahora si me lo permites, quiero la piedra

sabes bien de que te hablo - dijo tranquilo - ayudaste a la Pixie por que aun brilla la luz en tu corazón

eso no es verdad - dije dándome la vuelta para mirarlo

¿a no? - pregunto incrédulo

Xeros... no se si te diste cuenta pero estoy en algo importante - dije volviendo a darme la vuelta

¿lo amas? - escuche preguntar. Detuve unos segundos lo que hacia y sentí mi corazón volver a latir a mil por hora.

no.. - dije terminando de escribir y ocultando el nerviosismo - ¿por qué haría algo tan tonto?

¿entonces por qué lo besaste? - pregunto el seguro e ignorando mi pregunta

¿estabas espiando? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño levemente - yo no lo bese...

le correspondiste - dijo el con voz seria - no debes involucrarte con el enemigo

Una luz color azul comenzó a salir del libro y a elevarse hasta estar frente a mi. La iba a tomar pero estaba algo distraída ya que por culpa de Xeros había vuelto a pensar en el, en Brandon.

¿por qué no la tomas? - escuche preguntar a Xeros

ah, es verdad - tome la Luz absorbiéndola en el Brazalete - listo, ahora vamos por la del rayo

espera... - me detuvo cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación - aun no hemos terminado la conversación

¿terminar que? - pregunte molesta - solo estabas aquí diciendo cosas sin sentido

no son cosas sin sentidos - dijo molesto. Eso es muy raro en el - quiero que te olvides de esas Hadas y ese tonto Especialista

ya te he dicho que no eres mi jefe - dije molesta - yo hago lo que quiero

no lo creo - dijo molesto - no entiendo que sucede, el Brazalete debía absorber toda la luz y transformarla en oscuridad. ¡YO TE TENGO BAJO MI CONTROL, ESTO NO DEBERÍA ESTAR PASANDO!

Lo mire sorprendida ya que esta era la primera vez que lo escuchaba gritar y no gritaba por estar molesto o por no entender, si no que gritaba por estar enojado.

¿que te sucede? - pregunte en burla con una sonrisa - increíble es la primera vez que te oigo gritar

El me miro enojado peor aun, tal vez no debí burlarme - ¡NO TE ESTÉS BURLANDO DE MI!

ya te dije que yo hago lo que quiero - dije dándome la vuelta lista para salir, pero no pude dar ni un solo paso ya que no podia mover mis pies - ¿pero que? - me di la vuelta y vi a Xeros con el puño apretado

no te iras de aquí - dijo algo mas calmado - no hasta que me digas que te esta sucediendo

sácame de aquí - dije mirándolo molesta

responderme - dijo el entrecerrando los ojos - ¿que te esta sucediendo?

nada - dije mirándolo fijamente - ahora sácame

El me miro molesto - no quiero volver a saber que estas pensando en el... quiero que la luz se extinga para siempre

y eso paso - respondí - la luz se ha extinguido

y ha revivido - me dijo - esa luz ha vuelto a brillar y eso no puede seguir así

¿como sabes si es así? - pregunte confundida

porque tus ojos siguen siendo grises pero tienen un brillo especial - dijo el serio - además de que has estado muy extraña después de ese tonto beso

ya te dije que yo no lo bese - dijo ella - además... ¿que te importa si lo beso o no?, es mi novio

¡NO LO ES! - grito de nuevo - ¡ESE CHICO NO ES TU NOVIO! TU NO ERES LA MISMA CHICA DE ANTES, ERES MALA Y ESO SIGNIFICA QUE ESE TIPO NO ES TU NOVIO

Lo volví a mirar sorprendida y enojada ¿quien se cree para gritarme y mandarme? - ¡TU A MI NO ME MANDAS! TE HE DICHO MUCHAS VECES QUE YO ME MANDO SOLA, SI QUIERO VOY Y HABLO CON LAS HADITAS ESAS, SI QUIERO VOY Y ME INVOLUCRO CON ELLAS, SI QUIERO VOY Y CUIDO A ESA PIXIE Y SOBRE TODO SI QUIERO ¡VOY Y BESO A ESE ESPECIALISTA! ¿Y SABES POR QUÉ? PORQUE NO SOLO HAGO LO QUE QUIERO SI NO PORQUE LO AMO...

Xeros me miro sorprendido, yo me tape rápidamente la boca con las manos ¿que acabo de decir? eso no puede ser. Pude sentir mis pies liberarse un poco pero Xeros me miraba como si quisiera ahorcarme. La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a esos Especialistas, las Winx, Las Pixies y los 3 Directores de las escuelas.

llegamos tarde - dijo el chico del cabello morado - ya tienen la Piedra del Agua

Volví a mirar a Xeros que estaba creando una esfera de energía negra y algo me decia que no iba a atacar a ellos. Retrocedí un poco asustada. Xeros lanzo la esfera y me golpeo empujándome contra la pared

auch... - dije algo adolorida. Me levante como pude y note ira en los ojos de Xeros.

¿QUE TE PASA? - escuche gritar a Brandon enojado

Con un Movimiento de mano Xeros pego a todos a la pared - ¡YO MANDO AQUÍ! - me grito enojado - TU... HACES LO QUE YO DIGO, Y YO DIGO QUE TE OLVIDES DE TODO ESTO

Lo mire y luego a los chicos, una punzada golpeo a mi mente. Me agarre la cabeza con ambas manos ¿que me pasaba? no se que ocurre conmigo.

TE DIJE QUE QUIERO QUE ESA LUZ SE EXTINGA - volvió a gritar - ¡PARA SIEMPRE!

Sentía el dolor cada vez mas fuerte, ya no podía aguantar. Xeros hizo que de su mano aparecieran unas garras (N/A:como las de Freddy Kruger) color negras, como si fuesen de sombra o algo parecido. Las acerco a mi y de alguna manera entro en mi pecho buscando algo en especial. Pude sentir que esa luz que aun brillaba comenzaba a desaparecer, luego saco la mano con el brillo en ella.

No quiero volver a saber que estuviste involucrada con alguno de estos - dijo con un tono de voz mas tranquilo haciendo que esa luz desapareciera. Sentí que mis ojos perdían ese nuevo brillo, me sentí vacía, algo me estaba pasando. Todo se volvió negro y no supe nada mas.

.: Brandon :.

Me sentía impotente, estaba pegado a la pared sin poder moverme, vi que Xeros saco una pequeña luz del pecho de Stella, sus ojos se volvieron completamente opacos y sin ese brillo nuevo que tenia, luego ella cayo desmayada. Quería matarlo ahora, primero la ataca y ahora esto ¿que le pasa a ese tipo?

Xeros miraba serio a Stella y luego nos miro a nosotros. Intentaba zafarme por todos los medios posibles pero no podía aunque eso no iba a impedir que saliera. Debía hacerlo ya que Stella estaba en peligro, ese imbécil le hizo algo y debía ayudarla - no importa cuanto lo intentes, no podrás salirte de ahí

eso ya lo veremos - dije molesto

¿que le has hecho? - escuche a Bloom preguntar molesta

ustedes tienen la culpa - respondio con voz tranquilo

¿nosotros? - pregunto incrédulo Riven

creí que la Luz se había extinguido pero ustedes lograron revivirla de una u otra manera - dijo Xeros

"¿que? Ella estaba volviendo a ser la misma de antes y ahora por su culpa ella..." - pensé molesto

no me quedo de otra que quitar esa luz con mis propias manos - dijo Xeros cerrando los ojos - ya no quiero volver a verla cerca de ustedes, cuando despierte no recordara nada de lo que paso y ustedes no podrán hacer nada contra eso

¿por qué Xeros? - pregunte mirándolo - ¿por qué no dejas que ella este tranquila?

porque ella me pertenece ahora - dijo Xeros - mientras ella me pertenezca la luz no existirá

Xeros miro a Bloom y la apunto con la mano. La gema del rayo comenzó a salir y dirigirse a la mano de Xeros - esto me pertenece ahora - desapareció en el aire y con el, el hechizo que nos mantenía pegados a la pared.

Una vez que caí al piso corrí a ver a Stella, ella estaba con los ojos cerrados y algo helada. El Brazalete aun seguía en su mano, intente quitárselo pero apenas lo toque me queme.

Dios - dije agitando la mano rápidamente para aliviar el dolor - Stella...

La Directora Faragonda puso una mano en la frente de Stella y miro a todos - chicos creo aun hay una esperanza

¿a que se refiere? - pregunto Flora esperanzada

la Luz de Stella no se ha extinguido - dijo sonriendo - El Rayo de Luz hecho con Amistad y Amor ya ha entrado en su corazón

¿no entiendo? - dijo Bloom

miren esto - Faragonda giro la mano de Stella y vi que el Brazalete tenia una grieta. Lo mire sorprendido y confundido, el Brazalete estaba roto ¿entonces por qué me quemo cuando lo toque? ¿por qué Stella aun esta así?. Xeros le quito la luz a Stella, todos lo vimos.

Xeros es muy inteligente - comento Griffin - pero ella lo fue mas...

¿a que se refiere? - pregunto Helio

¿de casualidad alguno de ustedes tuvo alguna relación con Stella? - pregunto Faragonda sonriendo - da igual si fue una conversación

nosotras hemos tratado de hablar con ella pero nunca nos escuchaba - respondio Musa

es posible que las haya escuchado - dijo Saladino sonriendo - ya que el Brazalete esta roto y solo un rayo de luz hecho con amistad y amor lo haya logrado

Lo mire confundido y recordé que Amore me contó sobre que Stella la había curado y demostrado que quería que la ayudaran - fue Amore... - todos miramos a Chatta - ella planto el rayo de luz hecho con la amistad

no... ustedes chicas hicieron el rayo de luz, Amore le agrego la amistad - dijo Faragonda - pero el amor ¿quien...?

_Flash Back_

_demuéstralo__ - me dijo de forma segura_

_Sonreí ante su comentario, acerque mi cara a pocos centímetros de su boca - el amor no es algo que se ve, es algo que se siente - dicho esto cerré el espacio que nos separaba_

_Volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos me hacia sentir esperanzado, sentir enamorado, sentir increíble. Sus labios eran tal y como los recordaba cálidos, suaves, y con un sabor a frutilla. Pensé que no correspondería y rompería el beso bruscamente atacándome pero me equivoque, ella me devolvio el beso. Eso me hizo sentir aun mejor, puse mis manos en su cintura y ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos. Era como si estuviera besando a mi Stella, no la que esta siendo controlada por Xeros si no la que Brilla con su propia luz, la Stella que siempre he amado y amare hasta el fin de mis días. El beso era largo, tierno pero un poco intenso, habian pasado apenas unos días en que no había besado sus labios pero para mi había sido una eternidad._

_Una vez que rompimos el beso ella soltó un ligero sonido como si lo hubiera disfrutado, era un gemido de placer. La mire sin quitar mis manos de su cintura y ella sin quitar sus brazos de mi cuello. La miraba con una sonrisa a los ojos, por un momento me pareció que volvían a tener su color original y ese brillo en ellos, ella me seguía mirando con la sonrisa._

_Fin Flash Back_

yo... yo la bese - dije mirándola con un ligero sonrojo - ella, ella me miraba con un brillo en los ojos aquella vez... era como si fuera Stella, no la que esta siendo controlada

No veía las miradas que tenían los chicos pero sentía sus miradas clavadas en mi - hay que sacarla - dijo Faragonda

¿sacarla de donde? - pregunto Bloom

el Brazalete esta roto pero aun así esta en la mano de Stella - explico la directora - y quemo a Brandon, lo que significa que Stella esta luchando para salir de esa oscuridad

* * *

.: Xeros :.

Llegue a mi castillo, no se porque me dio ese ataque de rabia pero no podía dejar que ella vuelva a ser la misma. Mire la gema en mi mano, no la podía absorber por no tener el Brazalete pero si tocarla ya que una vez tuve el Brazalete Magos en mis manos pero por cosas del destino tuve que dejarlo para siempre.

Se que deje a Stella tirada pero el Brazalete aun esta en su mano por lo que no me preocuparía si intentaran ayudarla. La luz ha desaparecido para siempre, y debo admitir que se me paso la mano al hacer eso pero estaba enojado.

"Trix..." - las llame telepaticamente - "quiero que vuelvan ahora"

A los minutos después aparecieron en la habitación - ¿que paso? - pregunto Icy

oye ¿donde esta la rubia? - pregunto Stormy

eso no importa - dije molesto

uhyy alguien esta molesto - dijo burlona mente Darcy - dinos ¿que paso?

Las mire y suspire para tranquilizarme ya que no sacaba nada con estar molesto

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Volvimos a Alfea solo nosotros, las chicas, las Pixies, los tres directores y Palladium. Fuimos a una de las salas que tenia varias maquinas y ademas estaba el simulador. Palladium acostó a Stella en una camilla y Timmy le conecto algunos cables en ella

los cables ya están conectado - dijo Timmy

¿para que es eso? - pregunto Bloom

estos cables están conectados a su cerebro - dijo Tecna - y estos otros al simulador

lo que haremos es que alguien entre al simulador y sera enviado al subconsciente de Stella - dijo Palladium - una vez que entre buscara a Stella y la sacaran de ahí, nosotros estaremos vigilandolo o vigilandola y guiándolo o guiándola para que puedan salir sin problemas alguno

suena algo peligroso - dijo Flora preocupada

y lo es - dijo Palladium - deben ir a buscar a Stella sin interferir en nada o si no puede cambiar algo

¿como que? - pregunto Layla

su forma de pensar o hablar - respondio Tecna - o tal vez su memoria

¿cuantos irán? - pregunto Musa nerviosa

depende de quienes quieran ir - dijo Palladium - antes de que me digan quienes irán deben tener en cuenta de que es muy peligroso lo que van a hacer, para sacar a Stella deben hacer que ella despierte y que su luz brille. Ustedes saldrán de una manera diferente que nosotros los guiaremos, pero tomen en cuenta que el cuerpo de Stella esta aquí conectado a los cable por lo que cuando ustedes salgan aparecerán en el simulador sin Stella. Nosotros lo estaremos guiando atravez de estos micrófonos de oído no lo olviden.

Faragonda nos miro a todos seria- esta es una misión muy peligrosa pero también muy importante, no importa si no quieren ir lo entendemos pero piénsenlo bien y no digan si por decir

yo iré - dije seguro, no tengo ni que pensarlo. Amo a Stella y quiero que vuelva a mi lado

yo también - dijo Bloom sonriendo

bien... ¿alguien mas? - pregunto Faragonda

yo iré - dijo Sky, me lo suponía si va Bloom, va el pero aun así agradecía que el también fuera

¿alguien? - volvió a preguntar

Hubo un silencio de el cual nadie rompía - esta bien... Bloom, Sky y Brandon ¿seguros que quieren ir?

Yo asentí junto con Bloom pero Sky no parecía muy seguro - ¿Sky...?

ah lo que sucede es que quiero ir pero no estoy muy seguro - respondio

entonces lo mejor sera que te quedes aquí - dijo Saladino - si no estas seguro no puede ser algo bueno

esta bien - dijo Sky - iré, no importa lo que pueda pasar iré...

Sonreí, no tiene idea de como me siento al escuchar eso - bien entonces vamos...

Entramos al simulador con las armas guardadas y Bloom destransformada ya que Griffin dijo que solo las sacáramos solo si estábamos en peligro lo mismo para Bloom

¿listos chicos? - pregunto Palladium todos asentimos y esperamos a ser enviados al subconsciente de Stella

Continuara...

* * *

uuuhh ¿alguna vez han tenido la sensacion de que estan escribiendo de lo mas bien y derrepente te distraes un poco y no tienes idea de que escribiste pero no te importa y lo dejas haci? askasjkja siempre me pasa y es posible que se dieron cuenta si leen leyeron bien algunas parte que repito la misma idea pero con diferentes palabras sakjaskjask no lo arreglo porque me da flojera releerlo askjask

como sea, en el siguiente capitulo mantengan la mente abierta porque vamos a usar mucha imaginacion para ayudar a Stella :D

Agradecimiento a:

Adhelaila: kasjask no importa lo del comentario kasjaks yo lo decia por decir, entiendo que ustedes tienen cosas que hacer kkasjask no te preocupes mientras no dejes de leer todo bien asksjak

winxzafir: hace tanto que no sabia de ti, casi pense que no te gustaba la historia. ahora si te respondo las preguntas seria como adelantarte los capitulos ¿no crees? pero no te preocupes porque las tres primeras preguntas tendran respuesta en el siguiente capitulo y la ultima... bueno, eso por el momento es un secreto. :D askjka

Bueno eso es todo por ahora y espero que les haya gustado, me he dado cuenta de que en este fin de semana contando hoy subi 4 capitulos rapido ¿raro no? kasjksaj

Me despido y Dejen Review 3

saludo para todas las que leen y les gusta o les parece interesante :D les quiere Lira12 3


	24. Chapter 24: Viaje al Subconsciente

Hola a todos ¿como están? espero que bien... entonces bueno seguiré subiendo los capítulos :D ¿Que les pareció el capitulo anterior?

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Aclaraciones:

.: Winx Club o Trix :. - Cambio de POV general

.: (nombre) :. – Cambio de POV por personaje

Cosas a explicar:

Energía Mágica: Es como la esfera que apareció en los hechiceros de waverly place la película, esa de color amarillo solo que con los colores de las chicas

Brazalete Magos: Un Brazalete negro con toque de morado. Tiene unos espacios para incrustar unas gemas con formas de hexágono, las Gemas rodean toda la muñeca

Piedras Teribithia: Gemas Elementales que al juntarse en el Brazalete dan el poder de que la persona que lo taiga puesto pueda usar el elemento, también al estar las 5 juntas se puede invocar a un Dragón Poderoso. Tienen 5 colores Rojo, Celeste, Amarillo, Verde y Azul y al estar todas juntas aparece dentro una imagen del elemento

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz ~

Capitulo 24:

Viaje al Subconsciente

.: Winx Club :.

¿Listos chicos? - pregunto Palladium por el micrófono. Los tres dejaron escapar un suspiro para quitar los nervios y asintieron lentamente. Palladium tecleo algunas cosas para poder enviar a los chicos a la misión - Timmy... ¿los cables esta bien conectados?

Timmy reviso los cables conectados en la cabeza de Stella, uno a cada lado y otro en la frente, luego reviso los de la cabeza que estaban conectados directo al simulador - si... - asintió seguro.

Tecna enciende la computadora y dime el código - dijo Palladium tecleando nuevamente y abriendo algo para ingresar el codigo.

17693KJ - dijo Tecna mirando el código.

¿para que es ese código? - pregunto Musa curiosa.

para que logremos entrar en su mente sin problemas - respondió Tecna mirando la pantalla.

debemos enviarlos lo mas cerca que podamos al lugar en que esta Stella - dijo Palladium serio.

Timmy se acerco a Tecna para preguntar algo - ¿donde están las coordenadas?

están bloqueadas - dijo Tecna preocupada - no podemos llevarlos directo al lugar

no importa, como dije esta bien si los dejamos lo mas cerca posible - dijo Palladium preocupado - ya estamos listos...

me siento nerviosa - dijo Layla mordiendose el labio inferior- y eso que yo ni siquiera voy a ir

es verdad - dijo Musa de igual manera.

a la cuenta de 3 vamos a empezar - dijo Tecna. El ambiente ya se estaba poniendo tenso, todos estaban nerviosos - 1...

2... - dijo Timmy llevando las manos al teclado.

¡3!- dijeron todos al unisono. Palladium presionó el botón y los chicos fueron enviados al subconsciente de Stella.

* * *

.: Trix :.

¿LA DEJASTE SOLA? - grito enojada Darcy - ¿QUE VA A PASAR SI ELLOS LOGRAN DEVOLVERLA A LA NORMALIDAD?

eso no pasara - dijo Xeros tranquilo - yo he extinguido la luz con mis propias manos, ademas ella tiene el Brazalete de Magos en su poder

¿Y NO HAS PENSADO DE QUE AHORA QUE ELLA ESTA INCONSCIENTE PUEDEN BUSCAR UNA MANERA DE QUITAR EL BRAZALETE? - volvió a gritar enojada.

Xeros la miro sorprendido, eso no se le había pasado por la mente - ahora que lo dices...

¡ERES UN TONTO! - grito Darcy enojada.

hermana cálmate - dijo Icy seria - seguro podemos arreglar esto

no lo creo - dijo Darcy negando con la cabeza - esa chica había recuperado la luz, y el hecho de que Xeros la haya extinguido con sus manos no significa que sea verdad

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Stormy curiosa y confundida.

es como la Llama del Dragón - dijo Darcy calmada pero molesta - nosotras la arrebatamos completa pero de alguna manera Bloom volvió a revivirla dentro de ella. La luz de Stella es parte de ella, no puede vivir sin esa luz y es obvio que ella no esta muerta porque esa luz aun existe...

Xeros miro a Darcy serio. Por culpa del enojo el había actuado antes de pensar, pero ¿por qué hizo eso? él no es así... - ella esta en manos de las Winx ahora... seguro que la van a salvar

* * *

En el subconsciente de Stella

.: Winx Club :.

Los chicos habían sido enviados al subconsciente. Ellos no tenían idea de donde estaban pero sospechaban que eran los recuerdos de Stella. Era un lugar increíblemente hermoso habían arboles coloridos, un lago con un camino de rocas que llevaba a una cortina de agua, casi como una cascada.

_chicos... chicos ¿me oyen? _- se escucho la voz de Palladium a través de los audífonos de oído.

Profesor Palladium... - dijo Bloom colocando una mano en su oído.

lo oímos bien - dijo Sky imitando el gesto.

¿donde estamos? - pregunto Brandon mirando todo su alrededor.

_están__ en el subconsciente de Stella, donde ella guarda los recuerdos mas preciados y algunos olvidados _- explico Palladium -_ presten atención, deben cruzar e__l camino de roca y atravesar la cortina de agua_

esta bien - dijo Bloom sonriendo un poco. El hada y ambos Especialistas caminaron por el camino de rocas, el agua comenzó a elevarse como un brazo de agua hasta formar una burbuja. Ellos se detuvieron y miraron aquella burbuja de agua donde una imagen comenzó a aparecer.

¿que es eso? - pregunto Sky apunto de sacar su espada.

_no Sky..._ - lo detuvo Palladium -_ es un recuerdo de Stella, si lo atacas podría quedar para siempre olvidado y nunca volverá, sera como si nunca hubiera pasado_

Sky se detuvo y los tres miraron la imagen. Se podía observar claramente a una niña de 6 años recostada en su cama mientras lloraba, una mujer entro en la habitación e intento hablar con la chiquilla pero esta se lo impidió gritando varias cosas que ellos no podían escuchar.

creo que algo debió haber pasado - dijo Brandon mirando la burbuja. Sky y Bloom lo miraron como si estuviera loco, pues era obvio que algo había pasado. Brandon miro a sus amigos confundido y extraño - ¿que?

Brandon eso es obvio - dijo Sky con un tono obvio para hacerle entender.

oh - soltó Brandon tranquilo. Varias burbujas de todos los colores comenzaron a elevarse y se mostraron por todo el lago dejando ver varios recuerdos - miren ese de ahí - apunto a una que extrañamente era una burbuja de agua negra y apenas si se podía ver lo que había - ¿por qué es diferente a los demás?

_es un recuerdo que Stella odia_ - era Tecna ahora -_ las burbujas de colores celestes son las que aun se mantienen vivas siendo recordadas de vez en cuando, las negras son recuerdos que ella odia pero no los puede olvidar por haber dejado una herida que aun cicatriza, las plomas son recuerdos que ella quiere recordar pero no puede por mas que intenta ya que le es imposible, rojo son los que no recuerda, ni siquiera sabe que los tiene..._

¿crees ponerle un poco de audio? - bromeo Sky mirando la burbuja.

_eso debes desearlo _- respondió Tecna tranquila.

¿que? - dijo Bloom confundida.

_es la mente de Stella, ustedes están en ella y es como si fuesen parte de ella -_ explico Tecna -_ si piensan en audio lo mas probable es que funcione_

Los chicos se miraron entre si y pensaron en algo de audio. El recuerdo negro se acerco a los demás hasta quedar frente a frente y la esfera comenzó a agrandarse dejando oír lo que hablaban.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_Princesa por favor - decía su padre que estaba tratando de hablar con la pequeña cerca de un lago que ellos ya conocían - tienes que entender_

_no quiero - decía la pequeña llorando arrodillada con la cabeza entre las piernas a la orilla del lago - no quiero..._

_Stel, se que esto es difícil para ti - dijo el hombre a sus espalda - pero debes entender que no siempre las cosas pasan como uno quiere... tu madre y yo..._

_no quiero saber nada - dijo la pequeña sin levantar la cabeza - déjame sola..._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

creo que es cuando sus padres se divorciaron - dijo Bloom preocupada.

miren ese - dijo Sky apuntando uno que era de color rojo - esta Xeros en el

_~ Flash Back ~_

_¿que haces pequeña? - pregunto Xeros caminando hacía la chica que estaba sentada en el suelo observando una mariposa que salio volando al acercarse el hombre._

_hiciste que se fuera - dijo haciendo un puchero gracioso._

_lo siento - se disculpo él con una risa - ¿por qué la mirabas?_

_porque son increíbles, tienen alas y son libres - respondió la pequeña dando un salto con los brazos al aire - me encantaría tener alas y volar libre por las nubes_

_¿enserio? - sonrió el hombre sentándose en el pasto - yo creo que te verías muy graciosa como mariposa pero linda_

_no, ¿como crees? - dijo la pequeña abrazando al pelinegro azulado - quiero ser un hada_

_¿un hada? - dijo él sorprendido pero con una sonrisa - pues el tamaño ya lo tienes, las hadas son pequeñas criaturas ¿no?... - se rió revolviendole el cabello._

_Xeros... - dijo la pequeña riendo._

_~ Fin del Flash Back ~_

¿quien lo diría? - dijo Sky sorprendido - solían llevarse bien

me encantaría seguir viendo - dijo Bloom sonriendo mientras miraba varias esferas de agua.

_deben encontrar a Stella _- recordó Tecna - _no se distraigan_

pero yo también quiero seguir viendo - dijo Brandon mirando varias burbujas de agua.

mira Brandon - dijo Sky poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo - creo que ese de ahí no es tan bonito, la burbuja era de color ploma

_~ Flash Back ~_

_La imagen comenzaba en medio de una boda, donde el novio se veía nervioso. Arriba en un puente que había, cuatros chicos eran llevados por dos guardias hacia los calabozos. Tres chicas y un chico formaban a los cuatro prisioneros, una rubia, una pelirroja, una morena y un joven rubio. La joven rubia al darse cuenta de donde estaban comenzó a gritar y a tratar de zafarse del agarre de uno de los guardias, pues la boda que se estaba realizando era de la persona a la que ella amaba._

_¡Brandon! ¡NOO! - grito la chica corriendo pero el guardia la detuvo y le acerco su espada al cuello._

_este anillo representa el sello del amor entre la novia y el novio - dijo el casamentero mostrando un cojín con ambos anillos._

_Brandon... - dijo la rubia con lagrimas en los ojos._

_pero primero la bendición de la fertilidad - dijo el casamentero._

_no puedes dejarme así - dijo la rubia al mismo tiempo que el casamentero hablo._

_Stella por favor perdóname - dijo el joven castaño agachando la cabeza triste._

_¿aceptas este obsequio y que seas bendecida con muchos hijos? - pregunto el casamentero mientras la novia tomaba un ramo de flores rojas y una rosada._

_perfectas - dijo ella mirando las flores._

_Los chicos que estaban con los guardias trataban de zafarse mientras la rubia tenia la cabeza agachada y dejaba caer las lagrimas de sus ojos en silencio. El... el joven al que tanto amaba estaba apunto de casarse para poder salvarla a ella pero ¿de que servia que se casara para protegerla si de esta forma sufría aun mas?._

_La novia olio el ramo de flores - preciosas, su amor es divino_

_oigan esas flores rosadas me resultan muy familiares - dijo la morena que estaba con los guardias._

_¡Oh Cielos! - dijo la novia dejando caer las flores sorprendida._

_En todo el lugar se escucho un largo "ohh" proveniente de los habitantes del reino que habían asistido a la boda real de su princesa con un joven de la superficie - su alteza Princesa ¿que sucede? - pregunto el casamentero._

_es como si el amor en mi corazón se multiplicara un millón de veces - dijo la novia cerrando los ojos y acercando sus manos al corazón - mi amor ¿donde estas?_

_¿que pasa contigo muchacha? - dijo su madre desconcertada - ¿esto es una broma? tu prometido esta ahí_

_¿quien +el? - pregunto la novia mirando al castaño que se encontraba a su lado con una sonrisa nerviosa - ja mírenlo ¿como podría amar a una criatura tan fea?_

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

imagínense que habría pasado si Amore no hubiera intervenido - dijo Sky riendo.

Brandon le dio una mirada nerviosa - no quiero no pensarlo

ohh - dijo Bloom sonriendo - ese de ahí es tierno, es de su cita en la playa

Ambos chicos miraron a la burbuja de agua color amarilla - ¿que significa el amarillo? - pregunto Brandon mirando la burbuja.

_que ama ese recuerdo y no lo quiere olvidar nunca_ - respondió Tecna tranquila - _parece que es el mas común_

son muchas amarillas - comento Sky mientras Brandon observaba la burbuja con una sonrisa melancólica al recordar aquel día en la playa.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_que te dije una cita a la bella luz de la Luna en la hermosa playa de Gardenia - dijo Brandon sonriendo._

_vale... tenias razón - dijo la rubia riendo. Él se levanto y camino hasta la orilla de la playa mientras ella lo seguía. Al llegar a la orilla, él se puso atrás de ella y la abrazo por la cintura - es una noche muy bonita..._

_no tanto como tu - dijo el besándola en la mejilla._

_Ambos miraban la luna reflejarse en el mar tal y como el agua del mar se movía tranquila. El cielo estaba estrellado y la brisa marina era suave. El agua comenzó a subir hasta mojar sus pies, ante esto la rubia pateo un poco de agua para mojar a su novio y luego corrió lejos mientras reía para evitar que el la atrapara. El chico la veía y corrió tras ella hasta alcanzarla en pocos minutos, la abrazo por la cintara de espaldas y la levanto mientras giraba en el mismo lugar con ella._

_ya Brandon - decía riendo mientras el la giraba en el aire - ya __bájame_

_no hasta que digas que me quieres - decía riendo el chico._

_no - dijo haciendo un puchero. El chico la bajo y la apego a su cuerpo mientras mantenía sus manos en la cintura de ella y le sonriera._

_¿no? - pregunto incrédulo._

_no te diré que te quiero - dijo ella con una sonrisa - porque Te Amo..._

_El joven sonrió ante la declaración de la chica ya que amaba oír esas dos palabras salir de su boca, la amaba a ella y nada ni nadie cambiaría eso mientras él viva - yo mucho mas - la beso por unos segundos luego la abrazo fuerte pues, no quería soltarla._

_Tesoro... - dijo la rubia sin soltar el abrazo._

_dime - dijo el chico respirando el aroma de la rubia, ese que tanto lo enloquecía._

_La rubia se alejo un poco para poder mirarlo cara a cara mientras sonreía, se puso a reír e intento derribarlo, al tomarlo desprevenido cayo a la arena mientras ella lo miraba riendo - ¿como hiciste eso?_

_Ella solo sonrió comenzó a correr nuevamente, pues el joven se había levantado con la intención de hacer lo mismo que ella. A los minutos después de haber corrido tras ella logro atraparla pero por un despiste ambos cayeron en la arena._

_Ambos se miraban mientras reían. Él estaba de espaldas en la arena con ella sobre mientras la risa era algo inevitable - eres un tonto... mira lo que has hecho - dijo riendo la rubia._

_¿yo? - dijo el chico fingiendo sorpresa - es tu culpa por derribarme, debes pagar por lo que hiciste_

_¿enserio? - sonrió la joven - entonces dime ¿como te pago?_

_creo que ya sabes como - dijo acercándose a los labios. La rubia correspondió el beso que duro varios minutos. Al romperlos ambos se quedaron mirando a las caras con una sonrisa. Ella se quito de encima y él se sentó con la rubia en sus piernas mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su novio mientras la abrazaba tranquilo - ¿sabes por qué elegí la playa?_

_no... - respondió tranquila pero curiosa - ¿por qué?_

_Ella quito su cabeza del pecho para verlo a los ojos con una sonrisa - porque quería que la Luna y las Estrellas fueran testigo de el amor que existe entre nosotros, quiero que ellas sean las primeras en saber que este amor que te tengo no es efímero y que durara para toda la eternidad tal y como su brillo..._

_La rubia lo miro algo emocionada, se sentía feliz al escuchar eso, de hecho estaba tan feliz que solo atino a besarle - Te Amo..._

_yo también Te Amo - dijo él sonriendo y dejando que ella se vuelva a acurrucar en su pecho._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

_¿la Luna y las Estrellas de testigo? _- se escucho la voz burlona de Riven a través del micrófono de oído - _es lo mas tonto que he escuchado_

_pero también es lo mas lindo y dulce..._ - ahora era la voz de Flora en un tono de ensueño.

_¿quieren devolverme el micrófono?_ - pregunto Tecna algo molesta.

creo que debemos seguir adelante - dijo Brandon dándole la ultima mirada a la burbuja que tenia enfrente.

ahh... yo quería seguir viendo - dijo en un puchero Bloom y cruzándose de brazos.

vamos Bloom - dijo Sky sonriendole. El trió siguió su camino de rocas hasta llegar a la cortina de agua - bien... ¿quien la cruzara primero?

iré yo - dijo Brandon con firmeza - luego que venga Bloom y después tu

Los tres cruzaron la cortina en el orden que habían quedado hasta llegar a un lugar extraño. Era como una habitación blanca, tanto como en paredes como en techo y suelo, donde en el centro había una mesa redonda pequeña con un cofre cerrado por cadenas y candados, y a la izquierda de la mesa había una puerta.

¿donde estamos Tecna? - pregunto Bloom mirando todo su alrededor extrañada.

_creo que están donde se guarda el sueño de Stella _- dijo Tecna preocupada por como se veía la habitación.

_es una habitación __vacía_ - era la voz de Layla con un tono extrañada - _¿estas segura?_

_si... ¿ven ese cofre con el candado? _- pregunto Tecna mientras el trió miraba el cofre que estaba en la habitación - _hay es donde esta escondido el sueño de Stella, lo mas probable es que cuando la Oscuridad la controlo hizo que el sueño quedara encerrado en cadena y candado_

Brandon miro el cofre queriendo saber que escondía, no conocía el sueño de Stella a ciencia cierta ya que muchas veces ella lo cambiaba y aunque sabía todo lo que ella quería, él quería conocer el sueño definitivo. Camino hasta quedar frente a frente con el cofre, quería abrirlo pero apenas lo toco sintió una descarga eléctrica.

_es inútil Brandon, solo cuando Stella vuelva a ser la misma el cofre se __abrirá_ - le explico Timmy.

vamos - dijo Sky caminando a la puerta de la izquierda.

no te preocupes - dijo Bloom brindándole una sonrisa a Brandon - todo va a salir bien...

Los tres atravesaron la puerta dirigiéndose a un lugar que no les parecía tener buenas vibras. Un lugar muy extraño, el frío era muy fuerte y daba miedo el solo verlo, estar ahí es peor. Los chicos se pusieron alerta por cualquier cosa ya que por como era la habitación no seria extraño que algo se les apareciera aunque quien sabe que puedan encontrar.

¿donde estamos? - pregunto Bloom algo asustada al ver el lugar. No se sabia si era un pasillo o una habitación ya que todo el suelo estaba cubierto de niebla, no había un techo pero había un cielo gris y también ciertas cosas que daban miedo a simple vista.

_Chicos... _- era Palladium quien les hablaba ahora y su tono de voz era serio - _tengan cuidado_

¿por qué? - pregunto Sky preocupado por el tono serio de voz que uso Palladium.

_acaban de entrar a los miedos de_ Stella... - dijo Palladium serio y algo preocupado - _en esta habitación debe estar ella. Vayan con cuidado ya que los miedo de Stella en esa habitación son reales y los pueden lastimar... si ven algo traten de arrancar sin que los vean y no traten de destruirlos o podrían causarles mas daño que ustedes a ellos y también... tengan demasiado cuidado, ya que estos miedos podrían lastimar a Stella_

Los tres tragaron saliva y asintieron lentamente. Comenzaron a caminar en busca de Stella mirando todo aquel lugar horrendo. Sky que iba a la cabeza, se detuvo al ver una criatura extraña que parecía estar arrodillado comiendo algo o a alguien pues se notaba un liquido rojo carmesí.

¿esta comiendo a una persona? - susurro preocupado Brandon.

no lo se - dijo Bloom retrocediendo asustada un poco - pero no parece ser amigable

sera mejor que nos vayamos con cuidado - dijo Sky preocupado - no queremos que sepa que estamos aquí

Los tres comenzaron a caminar con mucho cuidado sin hacer ruidos. El único sonido que estaba en el aire era el sonido que emitía la boca de la criatura al comer. De pronto no hubo mas ruido, solo silencio. Los tres asustados se dieron la vuelta y notaron que la criatura los miraba fijamente.

Tenia ojos brillantes color rojo, la boca estaba llena de un liquido rojo carmesí que muy probablemente era sangre, su cara estaba algo dañada ya que tenia varias heridas y su ropa estaba destruida, no se podía identificar su sexo pero eso era lo que menos importaba aunque básicamente si se podía decir que era una persona. La criatura se levanto y dio unos paso hacia ellos mientras retrocedían.

_despacio chicos, no corran ni hagan ruido o ella los atacara _- les advirtió Palladium con un tono de voz despacio.

Preocupados y asustados retrocedieron lentamente hasta llegar a un precipicio sin fin. Accidentalmente Sky golpeo una piedra con el pie haciendo que la criatura se alterara y corriera hacia ellos en cuatro patas.

¡CORRAN! - grito Bloom asustada. Todos comenzaron a correr lo mas rápido a lo que daban sus pies en otra dirección para evitar caer.

_chicos deben defenderse saquen las armas _- dijo Palladium preocupado - _Bloom debes transformarte_

¡Winx Believix! - Bloom se transformo y enseguida le lanzo una Bola de Fuego a la criatura que retrocedió enseguida. Los chicos aprovecharon para sacar sus espadas y prepararse para una batalla.

_¡CHICOS ATRÁS DE USTEDES!_ - grito Tecna preocupada. Ambos se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con unas criaturas extrañas que parecían sombras vivientes. Sky y Brandon, ambos comenzaron a atacarlas pero se dieron cuenta de que las espadas solo las atravesaban, era imposible causarles daño.

_Bloom el fuego, esas cosas le tienen miedo a la luz _- le aconsejo Palladium.

¿esta seguro? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

_eso espero_ - dijo Palladium con firmeza y esperanzado.

Bloom creo una Bola Grande de Fuego y la lanzo al aire, al llegar al cielo esta rompió creando varias llamas pequeñas parecidas a meteoritos que al golpear en el suelo hacían que las criaturas retrocedieran asustadas hasta desaparecer.

¿que eran esas cosas? - pregunto Sky acercándose a Bloom quien negó con la cabeza al no saber la respuesta.

_no estoy muy seguro _- dijo Palladium - _pero deben tener cuidado... por ahora lo mejor sera que mantengan las espadas en la mano y busquen a Stella pronto para salir rápido..._

Los tres buscaron a Stella por todos lados pero era casi imposible encontrarla. Un sollozo hizo que Brandon se pusiera en alerta y buscara desesperado a aquella chica. Después de buscar por un buen rato algo hizo que detuvieran su búsqueda. Frente a ellos se encontraba una mujer de espaldas, se podía notar que tenia una larga cabellera negra y usaba una túnica blanca manchada de rojo, cosa que no quisieron pensar en que era, aunque sabían la respuesta.

¿quien es? - susurro Sky empuñando su espada.

no espera - lo detuvo Bloom poniendo una mano en su hombro - parece que busca algo y no ha notado nuestra presencia

sera mejor escondernos - dijo Brandon en un susurro.

La mujer caminaba de un lado a otro sollozando, de ahí venia el sollozo que escucharon. Brandon se alivio al saber que no era Stella quien estaba sollozando pero también se preocupo al no saber donde estaba. La mujer se detuvo mirando el piso dejando el sollozo y riendo de una manera siniestra y luego comienzo a desaparecer.

_¿que clase de miedos tiene esta nuestra rubia? _- pregunto Musa incrédula a través del micrófono.

_eso dio miedo _- comento Roxy algo asustada.

no te imaginas cuanto - dijo Brandon con un pequeño escalofrió - debemos seguir buscando

Un grito se escucho en todo el lugar con un eco. Era ella, ese grito era de ella. Brandon salto asustado y corrió en la dirección del grito seguido por los demás. No le importaba si algo le pasaba a él, solo deseaba ver a su Solecito, como solía decirle en ocasiones, y asegurarse de que esta bien físicamente tanto como Psicologicamente aunque sabia que a juzgar por el grito ella estaba sufriendo.

_Brandon ve mas lento_ - dijo Timmy preocupado - _si esas cosas te ven..._

no me importa - dijo él corriendo con la espada en mano - quiero a Stella

¡Brandon! - Sky logro alcanzarlo y lo detuvo con fuerza.

suéltame - dijo mirando molesto.

Brandon cálmate - dijo Sky serio - no puedes ir y correr como si nada, ¿y si te sucede algo?

¿que importa eso? - dijo Brandon molesto - yo solo quiero que Stella este bien...

si te sucede algo dime ¿como la vas a ayudar? - pregunto Sky serio.

Brandon no respondió y se comenzó a tranquilizar, aunque la preocupación en él no había desaparecido. Sabia que Sky tenia razón, si algo le sucedía seria imposible ayudar a Stella pero estaba tan desesperado por tenerla consigo de vuelta que lo último que le preocupaba era lo que le sucediera a él mismo.

ya chicos, no peleen debemos buscar a Stella - dijo Bloom preocupada.

_Chicos presten atención a estas instrucciones _- dijo Palladium serio - _hemos tenido suerte... si siguen en esa dirección encontraran a Stella, deben caminar unos metros mas... pero no se engañen, habrá una cortina de niebla muy espesa que no dejara ver así que solo deben seguir caminando hasta verla_

Brandon suspiro y siguió las instrucciones de Palladium. Caminaron unos 10 metros hasta ver la cortina, al atravesarla vieron algunas ruinas y el suelo lleno de niebla, tanto que era algo difícil caminar. Un poco mas adelante vieron a cierta rubia sentada con la cabeza entre las rodillas mientras abrazaba sus piernas. Brandon la miro sorprendido.

¡Stella! - grito apenas la vio. Una vez que se acerco se dio cuenta de que tenia algunos cortes en los brazos, unos que estaban cicatrizando y otros que habían sido hechos recientemente y la sangre la manchaba por completo. Bloom y Sky se acercaron sorprendidos. La rubia aun no sacaba la cabeza de sus piernas, parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que habían personas cerca de ella o simplemente no quería ver a nadie.

¡oh Stella! - dijo Bloom preocupada mientras se arrodillaba hasta estar a la altura de la rubia.

Sky pareció oír un ruido y empuño la espada - creo que no estamos solos...

Princesa... mírame - dijo Brandon arrodillado junto a Bloom - soy yo Brandon...

Brandon - dijo la rubia con voz débil pero sin levantar la cabeza.

Stella... - dijo él suavemente - no estas sola, mírame...

La rubia comenzó a levantar la cabeza lentamente, al ver su rostro Brandon y Bloom quedaron sorprendidos al ver su rostro.

Continuara...

* * *

aqui el capitulo siguiente rescatando a Stella wwooooo. es un buen capitulo... yo queria que fuera mas largo pero las ideas no me llegaban asi que tuve que seguir adelante... :( pero bueno no importa

espero que les haya gustado, les mando un enorme saludo y abrazo que esten bien.

**Próximamente: Devuelta Donde Perteneces**

¡STELLA! - grito Brandon preocupado al ver el estado de la chica- ¿que te paso?

Brandon... váyanse - dijo Stella mirando a Brandon preocupada - es peligroso que estén aquí, ella no es una santa...

¿con quien hablabas? - dijo una voz femenina y fría.

Chicos, tengo una idea para sacarla - dijo Palladium por el comunicador - pero es muy arriesgado

hay que llevarla a la enfermería lo mas pronto posible, esas heridas se ven feas y es posible que tenga una hemorragia - dijo Faragonda.

Stella despertó - dijo Brandon feliz.

¿quien es ella? - pregunto Faragonda seria - ¿quisieras contarnos?

ella ataco a quien estuviera cerca - dijo Stella - dejándola al borde de la muerte... Amore.

no puedo creer que esa mujer le haya hecho esto - comento Flora preocupada.

ahora lo que importa es buscar un nuevo plan para gobernar Magix - dijo Xeros serio.

¿te das cuenta de lo que paso por tu culpa? - pregunto Darcy molesta.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero que les hayan gustado :D

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	25. Chapter 25: Devuelta donde Perteneces

Hola a todos ¿como estan? espero que bien... entonces bueno seguiré subiendo los capítulos :D ¿Que les pareció el capitulo anterior?

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Aclaraciones:

.: Winx Club o Trix :. - Cambio de POV general

.: (nombre) :. – Cambio de POV por personaje

* Los ataques que aparescan, algunos son inventados ya que no me se los ataques de las winx, apenas me se uno o dos.

Cosas a explicar:

Energía Mágica: Es como la esfera que apareció en los hechiceros de waverly place la película, esa de color amarillo solo que con los colores de las chicas

Brazalete Magos: Un Brazalete negro con toque de morado. Tiene unos espacios para incrustar unas gemas con formas de hexágono, las Gemas rodean toda la muñeca

Piedras Teribithia: Gemas Elementales que al juntarse en el Brazalete dan el poder de que la persona que lo taiga puesto pueda usar el elemento, también al estar las 5 juntas se puede invocar a un Dragón Poderoso. Tienen 5 colores Rojo, Celeste, Amarillo, Verde y Azul y al estar todas juntas aparece dentro una imagen del elemento

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz ~

Capitulo 25:

Devuelta Donde Perteneces

.: Brandon :.

¡STELLA! - grite preocupado - ¿que te paso?

Pose una de mis manos en su mejilla mientras observaba su rostro. Tenia varios cortes por la cara, tenia el labio roto, un poco de sangre seca en su ceja izquierda y un moretón en la frente. La mire asustado, ¿que le paso? ¿como paso?. La ira comenzó a invadir y a tomar control de mi cuerpo, juro que quien haya hecho esto lo voy a matar.

Stella ¿estas bien? - pregunto Bloom preocupada también. Stella soltó un débil gruñido, es obvio que con todo lo que ha pasado no ha olvidado que odia esa pregunta - lo siento - se disculpo ella.

Stella nos miro a todos con un deje de tristeza y apenas audible dijo algo - ¿que hacen aquí?

venimos por ti - dijo Bloom brindadole una sonrisa - vamos, volvamos a casa... - le extendió la mano para que se levantara.

no... - dijo negando con la cabeza asustada - váyanse ustedes, es peligroso que estén aquí

La mire sorprendido, ella estaba en un estado peor y se preocupa mas por nuestra seguridad - Stella, no te vamos a dejar aquí sola

deben irse... - dijo ella escondiendo la cabeza - les hará daño...

Stella ¿que sucede? - pregunte preocupado - si te refieres a la cosa esa que parece humano y animal, ya nos encargamos de él y no creo que nos busque después de lo que Bloom le hizo

váyanse, si ella sabe que están aquí no los dejaran salir - dijo ella sacando su cabeza con un rostro asustado y preocupado.

Stella... - la llamo Sky mirándola sorprendido - ¿estas encadenada?

Mire a Stella y me di cuenta de que en su tobillo derecho había una cadena bien gruesa, la tome y la apreté fuertemente - es por eso que quieres que nos vayamos, ¿por que no puedes liberarte?

Brandon... váyanse - volvió a decir ella mirándome preocupada - es peligroso que estén aquí, ella no es una santa...

¿de quien hablas? - pregunto Bloom frunciendo el ceño curiosa.

Stella abrió la boca para responder pero no salio nada, al contrario sus ojos se abrieron como platos - esta aquí... escondanse

¿que? - dije confundido. Escuchamos unos pasos cerca, Sky me tomo del brazo y nos fuimos a esconder con Bloom detrás de unas ruinas. Vimos a la persona entrar, era la misma persona de cabello largo negro y túnica blanca con manchas rojas, aun no le podía ver la cara.

¿con quien hablabas? - era una voz femenina y fría, tanto que me dio un escalofrió.

con nadie - respondió Stella asustada - es obvio que no hay nadie aquí...

no me mientas - dijo la mujer seria y fría - o sabes lo que te va a pasar

no estoy mintiendo - ella giro la vista para no verla. La mujer saco un látigo. Espero que no haga lo que creo que va hacer.

¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME MIENTAS! - alzo el látigo y le pego en los brazos, Stella dejo salir un fuerte grito de dolor. Me sentí impotente, estaba a dos segundos de levantarme y de ir a matarla yo mismo con mis propias manos, pero Sky y Bloom me tomaron de los hombros evitando que fuera. Vi unas lagrimas salir de los ojos de Stella, es obvio que estaba sufriendo y no podía soportarlo.

Stella... - susurre entre dientes al verla en ese estado.

¡AHORA DIME! - volvió a gritar enojada.

Stella no la miraba a los ojos, ni respondía - ¿no quieres hablar? bien... tu te lo ganaste

La mujer la miro, pero no podía ver los ojos así que no pude saber que expresión tenia - vas a estar aquí encerrada para siempre y eso no va a cambiar nunca... sabes que mientras mas mientas mas golpes vas a tener

La mujer se dio la vuelta y salio por donde vino, cuando estábamos seguros de que ya se había ido salimos a ver a Stella. Ella estaba llorando, no aguante mas y la abrace, juro que esa mujer me las va a pagar.

hay que salir de aquí - dije mientras abrazaba a Stella quien tenia su cabeza escondida en mi pecho.

Bloom comenzó a calentar la cadena y luego Sky la golpeo con la espada para que se rompiera. Tome a Stella en mis brazos y salimos por donde entramos.

Tecna vamos a salir - dijo Bloom por el micrófono de oído - ¿como lo hacemos?

_Chicos, esto no es bueno _- dijo Tecna - _no podemos sacarlos de ahí hasta que Stella quiera salir, si los sacamos ella se quedara... tienen que decirle_

Mire a Stella que tenia escondida la cabeza en mi pecho, se veía tan frágil y asustada. Me sentí horrible, mientras nosotros sufríamos por no tenerla con nosotros y nos lamentábamos el no poder ayudarla ella estaba aquí encerrada, encadenada y sobre todo siendo torturada.

Stella... - Bloom se acerco a mi y poso su mano en la cabeza de ella - Stella... se que me estas escuchando, debemos salir de aquí y para eso debes desear salir de aquí, no podemos irnos y dejarte aquí mucho menos en este estado... Stella respondeme y dime que quieres salir de aquí...

Ella no respondió, ni siquiera la miro lo que nos preocupo un poco así que la besé en la parte superior para hacerla sentir segura - Stella... Bloom tiene razón - le dije con voz suave pero ella no respondió.

Chicos debemos salir de aquí - dijo Sky preocupado - algo no esta bien

ella esta aquí... - dijo con voz débil Stella - ella esta aquí, va a cumplir su promesa

¿cual? - pregunte preocupado pero con voz suave.

ella dijo que no me podía ir - hablo con voz débil y apenas audible - o si no les haría daño... ya lo hizo con Amore cuando intente salir, ahora se le va hacer mas fácil con ustedes aquí

La mire sorprendido. Stella no había lastimado a Amore, fue esa mujer. Algo que no entiendo es que, si Stella estaba siendo controlada como es posible que esa mujer haya lastimado a Amore, si era Stella ya que sabía quienes eramos y tenía recuerdos. Sentí que comenzó a temblar lo que me hizo abrazarla mas fuerte - Stella... escúchame claro, te lo he dicho millones de veces y no voy a cambiar de opinión... Te Amo y no te pienso dejar sola, vamos a salir de aquí todos juntos

_Chicos, tengo una idea para sacarla _- era la voz de Palladium -_ pero es muy arriesgado_

¿como? - pregunto Sky.

_vamos a sacarlos atravez del simulador _- dijo Palladium - _Tecna y Timmy han hecho unos arreglos y podemos sacar a Stella de ahi pero sera muy peligroso_

¿tenemos otra opción? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

_lo siento _- dijo Palladium.

debemos probarlo - dijo Sky con firmeza.

estas loco - dije molesto - ya lo oíste es peligroso

y tu oíste a Stella - dijo Sky igual molesto - ¿acaso no te das cuenta del estado en que esta? tu mismo viste como esa mujer la lastimo y quieres quedarte, es tu novia...

ya lo se - dije molesto - pero por eso quiero protegerla, es peligroso que usemos ese método

chicos no peleen - nos detuvo Bloom con firmeza - no es el momento

_Bloom tiene razón, no es el momento para pelear _- escuche la voz de Tecna -_ deben decidir que van hacer..._

Los tres nos miraros, suspire y asentí - Tecna... - la llamo Bloom - vamos a hacer eso

_esta bien... deben ir a donde comenzaron, en los recuerdos de Stella_ - dijo Tecna con firmeza - _los vamos a sacar __rápido_

Mire a Stella preocupado, le bese la frente, claro en un lugar donde no tenia ninguna herida - vamos a salir de aquí... lo prometo, nadie saldrá herido - le susurre al oído. Luego, corrimos al lugar en donde comenzamos hasta llegar a el en pocos minutos, pude ver los recuerdos de Stella estaban flotando por todo nuestro alrededor.

listo Tecna - dijo Sky con firmeza.

_Bien..._ - dijo Tecna decida-_ vamos a probarlo_

Cerré los ojos deseando que esto funcione mientras sujetaba con fuerza a Stella. Ella tenía su cabeza escondida en mi pecho y parecía que no la iba a sacar, sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello con fuerza.

* * *

Fuera del Subconsciente

.: Winx Club :.

Los chicos habían vuelto del subconsciente de Stella, y apenas volvieron salieron corriendo del simulador a ver a Stella, quien estaba recostada en la camilla con los ojos cerrado.

Stella... - dijo Brandon tomando su mano.

Una luz comenzó a brillar en el pecho de Stella, las Piedras Teribithias brillaron también. Una luz cegadora inundo la habitación, una vez que ya se podía ver todo claro las Winx y los Especialistas notaron que las Piedras habían desaparecido y el Brazalete Magos se había roto. La heridas en su cuerpo y cara comenzaron a aparecer tal y como estaban en su subconsciente. La rubia comenzó a apretar los ojos pero no los abría.

hay que llevarla a la enfermería lo mas pronto posible, esas heridas se ven feas y es posible que tenga una hemorragia - dijo Faragonda con firmeza.

Brandon tomo a Stella en sus brazos con cuidado y se la llevo a la enfermería donde ya estaba Ophelia lista para curar las heridas, ya que Faragonda le había informado sobre Stella.

El castaño deposito con mucho cuidado a la rubia en la camilla, tuvo que salir por petición de Ophelia. Tardaron varias horas en la enfermería, eran tantas que no solo Brandon se estaba desesperando si no que todos los demás. Luego de tres horas continuas en los cuidados de la chica, Ophelia salio de la enfermería.

¿como esta? - preguntaron las chicas preocupadas.

acabo de curar las heridas recientes, pero solo esas ya que las demás ya se estaban cicatrizando, tomo mucho trabajo sanar esas heridas - dijo Ophelia tranquila - también hay un problema

¿cual? - pregunto Brandon preocupado o mejor dicho al borde de un colapso nervioso.

por causa de las heridas perdió mucha sangre - dijo Ophelia algo triste - no es necesario una donación ya que esto lo tengo cubierto, pero si necesita estar descansando por varios días

¿podemos pasar? - pregunto Helio preocupado.

ahora esta durmiendo, pero si - dijo Ophelia sonriendo un poco - pueden estar el rato que quieran pero avísenme cuando despierte, y no hagan mucho ruido

Las Winx y Especialistas sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza. Entraron en la enfermería y vieron a Stella acostada en la camilla con algunas vendas en su cuerpo. Estaba cubierta hasta la cintura con una sabana y tenía una mano en su vientre, también había una vendrá en especial a las demás, que cubría toda su frente.

.: Brandon :.

Entre en la enfermería seguido de los demás y al ver a Stella no pude moverme de la entrada, algo me impedía ir a verla ¿temor? es posible pero me arme de valor y fui a verla.

Estaba acostada en la camilla con varias vendas y ojos cerrados mirando al techo, se veía tan frágil. Juro que si hubiera estado mas cerca de esa mujer la habría molido a golpes sin ni siquiera me importaría si es mujer o no.

Tome una silla que estaba cerca de una de las camas vacías y la acerque a la de Stella, las chicas se acercaron, unas se sentaron en la cama y otras solo estaban paradas. Los chicos también estuvieron un rato pero luego salieron para hablar sobre Xeros, las Piedras y esas cosas con Faragonda. Tome una de sus manos y la apreté con ambas manos mías, luego la bese en el dorso y la apegue en mi frente mientras cerraba los ojos.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_Ella quito su cabeza del pecho para verlo a los ojos con una sonrisa - porque quería que la Luna y las Estrellas fueran testigo de el amor que existe entre nosotros, quiero que ellas sean las primeras en saber que este amor que te tengo no es efímero y que durara para toda la eternidad tal y como su brillo..._

_La rubia lo miro algo emocionada, se sentía feliz al escuchar eso, de hecho estaba tan feliz que solo atino a besarle - Te Amo..._

_yo también Te Amo - dijo él sonriendo y dejando que ella se vuelva a acurrucar en su pecho._

_~ Fin Flash_ _Back ~_

"La Luna y las Estrellas fueron testigos de aquella noche, ellas son testigo de la noche en que te profese mi amor y tu correspondiste..." - pensé con los ojos cerrados - "te prometí que nunca te dejaría de amar y que te salvaría... y lo estoy cumpliendo. No tienes idea de cuanto sufrí al ver como te lastimaban, me sentí impotente pero supongo que tu sufriste peor. Mientras yo viva prometo que no dejare que te vuelvan a lastimar de una manera tan cruel, odio verte llorar..."

no puedo creer que esa mujer le haya hecho esto - comento Flora preocupada.

lo que no puedo creer es que le tenga miedo - escuche a Musa extrañada - ella no es así, ademas no daba tanto miedo

Musa no digas eso - dijo Roxy preocupada - nadie a excepción de Stella le vio la cara, debe de haber una razón para que Stella haya tenido tanto miedo como para no defenderse

es verdad - apoyo Layla tranquila - pero eso ya no importa, lo que en realidad importa es que ella esta devuelta con nosotras

Las Winx estamos juntas de nuevo - dijo Bloom con un tono algo alegre.

la unión hace la fuerza - dijo Tecna - y las Winx estamos unidas

Escuchaba a las chicas conversar pero mucha importancia no le tomaba. Pase una mano por su rostro, se veía tan débil y tenia tantas vendas por los cortes, en especial en su frente había una rodeándola por completo - Stella...

.: Winx Club :.

La noche había caído y todos se habían quedados dormidos en la enfermería. Faragonda con la ayuda de Saladino, Griffin, profesores y hadas lograron arreglar la escuela y poner una barrera. Además de que alojaron a todos los Especialistas y Hechiceras, pues Xeros aun andaba suelto y era peligroso que las escuelas estén separadas.

En medio de la noche, Stella comenzó a apretar el puño y a abrir un poco los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue a Brandon con la cabeza recostada en la cama y su mano tomando la de ella. Miro al resto del grupo que estaban en varias camas, y a su lado derecho justo al lado de Brandon dormía Amore. Ella miro confundida y rápidamente llevo su mano derecha a la frente ya que sentía un dolor punzante, con el movimiento hizo que Brandon comenzara a despertar.

Stella... - dijo algo somnoliento.

lo siento, no quise despertarte - susurro ella pidiendo disculpas. Brandon pareció reaccionar con la voz de ella y la miro sonriendo.

¡Stella! - grito feliz cosa que sorprendente mente no despertó a nadie, aunque Amore estaba entre dormida y despierta - que bueno que estés bien

no estoy muy segura de eso - dijo la rubia buscando el control de la cama para elevarla un poco - me duele todo

yo lo haré - Brandon tomo el control e inclino la cama - ¿mejor?

si - dijo con voz apenas audible

me tenias preocupado - dijo Brandon mirándola a los ojos.

lo siento... por todo - dijo ella cerrando los ojos - no quise que nada de esto pasara... - luego, abrió los ojos miro a la Pixie que aun parecía adormilada y sonrió un poco.

debes descansar - dijo el moviendo un mechón de su rostro - mañana sera otro día y hablaremos...

ya no quiero dormir mas - dijo en un quejido - me siento adolorida, con hambre... con todo menos sueño

entonces llamare a Faragonda - dijo Brandon sonriendo - para que hablemos ahora

Stella sonrió y asintió. Brandon sintió la necesidad de besarla en los labios pero no podía ya que ella tenia el corte y eso le daba un poco de miedo por si la llega a lastimar, así que solo atino a besarla en la frente en señal de protección.

Te Amo... - dijo ella en un susurro.

yo también - sonrió él. Brandon salio de la habitación, aunque claro no sin antes despertar a sus amigos.

¿que quieres? - pregunto quejándose Riven.

Stella despertó - respondió Brandon feliz.

Las chicas que ya estaban casi despiertas llegaron a pegar un salto al saber que Stella estaba despierta. Se acercaron a su cama y comenzaron a hablarle al mismo tiempo. La cabeza de Stella volvio a punzar y ella se la tomo con ambas manos mientras hacia un gesto de dolor. Las chicas al ver este gesto comenzaron a callar y a tranquilizarse, los chicos solo reían y se acercaban con las Winx.

nos tenias preocupadas Stella - dijo Bloom tomándola de las manos - ¿como te sientes?

adolorida - dijo tranquila - y con hambre

tranquila, vas a estar mejor - dijo Flora regalandole una sonrisa.

gracias - dijo Stella sonriendo un poco.

oye, ¿quieres decirnos quien era ella? - pregunto Bloom preocupada y sin poder aguantar mas.

Stella miro a Bloom con algo de temor y abrió la boca pero otra voz hablo por ella - yo también quisiera saber - en la entrada se encontraban Faragonda, Ophelia y Brandon, que le sonreía.

Los tres caminaron hacia Stella, Ophelia tomo un botiquín y sonrió - ¿te sientes bien? - pregunto de espaldas a Stella.

algo adolorida - respondió Stella tranquila.

tu heridas... ¿como paso? - pregunto Ophelia dándose la vuelta para revisar Stella.

Stella miro en su regazo mientras fruncía el ceño. Ophelia entendió que quizás ella no quería hablar de ese tema - esta bien, entiendo si no quieres hab...

ella no quería que me fuera - interrumpió Stella con la mirada en sus manos que permanecían jugando en su regazo - le dije que no me quedaría pero cuando intente irme ella...

¿ella que? - pregunto Faragonda frunciendo el ceño.

ella ataco a quien estuviera cerca - siguió Stella apretando los puños - dejándola al borde de la muerte... Amore.

pero ¿no fuiste tu cuando estabas siendo controlada? - pregunto Layla confundida.

Stella negó con la cabeza - fue ella

¿quieres... explicarnos todo, desde principio a fin? - pregunto seria Faragonda.

yo recuerdo que estaba en una batalla contra Darcy, recuerdo que ambas estábamos ya débil pero ella lanzo un hechizo que me dejo inconsciente... - dijo Stella recordando lo que sucedió aquel día.

es verdad - dijo Bloom mirando a Brandon que asentía - luego la trajimos para acá

cuando estaba en la camilla recuerdo que sentí un dolor en mi cabeza y la voz diciendo que era de ella ahora... - volvió a contar Stella - después me encontraba en un cuarto donde parecía un paisaje pero el cielo era gris, habían ruinas y había mucha niebla pero en el suelo. Me encontraba sola en ese lugar, no sabia que hacer o a donde ir... de pronto ella apareció, me decía que no me iría nunca... estiro la mano, y pude sentir una corriente eléctrica en el cuerpo, luego apareció la cadena en mis pies... intente soltarla pero ella... ella...

¿que hizo? - pregunto Faragonda sabiendo la respuesta

ella me ataco con un látigo, los que daba no eran tan fuertes así que luego comenzó a usar una daga - siguió Stella sin levantar la mirada - le decía que se detuviera pero a ella no le importaba nada, decía que si me iba, ella atacaría a quien sea que se le pusiera en el camino. Al rato después ella se fue, podía controlar mi cuerpo pero no mi mente al cien por ciento... recuerdo que había un umbral, donde existía una llave que no podía alcanzar... escuchaba la voz de las chicas, intente ir hacia la voz pero solo pude detener lo inevitable ya que ella aun así las lastimaba a todas... después de que ella se hacia cargo de ustedes venia y me volvía a lastimar... en la batalla de Alfea, ella quería la Llama del Dragón, pensaba en robarla por completo pero pude intervenir para que se llevara la mínima parte... luego fue lo de Brandon, de alguna manera ella se le apareció con la intención de lastimarlo pero logre intervenir en eso también... y de alguna manera también pude hacer que ella comenzara a confundirse. La llave comenzó a girar y eso significaba que cada vez me llamaban con mas fuerza, era el... hice lo que pude para salir pero ella como siempre me detuvo

¿eso es todo? - pregunto Faragonda mirándola seria al presentir que había algo mas.

no le tenía miedo - dijo Stella en voz baja - fue por eso que intente escapar pero ella... hizo algo y el miedo me invadió

¿que hizo? - pregunto preocupada mientras Stella negaba con la cabeza para hacerle saber que no tenía intensiones de saber que hizo.

tranquila - dijo Bloom sonriendo un poco.

¿quien es ella? - pregunto Faragonda. Stella apretó la sabana de la cama fuertemente - ¿quisieras contarnos?

Ella negó con la cabeza nuevamente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Brandon no pudo suportar verla así, así que se acerco la abrazo mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho y dejaba salir las lagrimas en silencio.

entiendo que no fue la mejor situación en la que has estado pero quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar con tus amigas - dijo Faragonda sonriendo amigablemente.

Stella no respondió seguía con la cabeza escondida en el pecho de Brandon. Faragonda sonrió y le acaricio el cabello, acto seguido salio de la habitación deseando buenas noches a todos. Ophelia dejo el botiquín a la mano por si ocurría algo de noche y salio también.

Las chicas se iban a quedar en la enfermería para estar con Stella, que no se quería separar de Brandon así que Bloom propuso que el durmiera con ella para que se sienta tranquila. Luego las chicas se acomodaron en unas camillas mientras Brandon abrazaba a Stella que dormía tranquilamente en su pecho. Esta iba a ser una larga noche pero lo que si hacia sentir mejor a todos era que Stella estaba devuelta con ellos, devuelta donde pertenece.

* * *

.: Trix :.

Darcy estaba que echaba humo. Las Trix ya sabían que Stella había vuelto a ser la misma de antes y sabían que el Brazalete se había roto, además de que las piedras habían desaparecido.

¿quieres calmarte? - dijo Icy a Darcy que estaba dando vueltas como un león enjaulado - ya perdimos la oportunidad que queríamos, ella ha vuelto a ser la misma de antes

¿saben? - dijo Stormy - si lo piensan de esta forma quizás fue bueno

¿a que te refieres? - pregunto Darcy confusa- ella era la mas fuerte de todas

y nos mandaba como quería - dijo Icy molesta - además solo era la mas fuerte por esas piedras

por eso es bueno - dijo Stormy sonriendo - aunque molesto... ya me estaba cayendo bien

¿enserio? - dijo burlona e incrédula Icy.

¿que? no soy la única - dijo Stormy encogiéndose de hombros - ¿por qué crees que la castaña esta de ese humor?

a mi no me caía bien - dijo Darcy molesta - es solo que no puedo creer que por culpa de Xeros esto pasara

¿como habrán roto ese Brazalete? - pregunto Stormy curiosa - yo recuerdo que mientras ella dormía intente quitárselo pero me queme

no se porque pero pienso que nuestro angelito tiene algo que ver - dijo Icy entrecerrando los ojos.

yo también pienso eso - dijo Darcy frunciendo el ceño.

¿que importa? - dijo Stormy - ella ya se fue y esta donde pertenece, no pertenecía aquí... somos tres y no cuatro... somos hechiceras, ella un hada... juntas somos fuertes

ahora somos las Trix de nuevo - dijo Icy riendo en burla - no las Cuatrix...

Darcy comenzó a reír también y miro a Stormy burlona - es verdad, ¿como se te ocurrió ese nombre tan tonto?

ya no se burlen - dijo molesta Stormy - fue lo primero que se me ocurrió

eso ya no importa ahora - era la voz de Xeros. Las Trix lo miraron molestas.

¿te das cuenta de lo que paso por tu culpa? - pregunto Darcy molesta.

si... - dijo Xeros tranquilo - pero eso ya no importa, mis planes para gobernar Magix se viene abajo y tendremos que buscar otra manera

¿de que hablas? - dijo Icy frunciendo el ceño - ¿tenemos la Llama del Dragón?

no... - dijo el serio - no la tienen...

¿a que...? - intento preguntar Stormy.

la criatura que estaba atormentando a Stella no logro conseguirla por completo - dijo Xeros serio - Stella, en su subconsciente logro evitar que la criatura tomara la Llama del Dragón completo... el poder que tienen es efímero

¿que criatura? - pregunto Icy frunciendo el ceño - ¿de que hablas?

mas a delante entenderán - dijo Xeros - ahora lo que importa es buscar un nuevo plan para gobernar Magix

Las Trix se miraron y asintieron, estaban molesta porque por culpa del perdieron la oportunidad de tener Magix bajo su control pero una caída no las detendría para que logren su meta.

Continuara...

* * *

Hoy no tengo nada que decir ya que estoy con un pequeño dolor de cabeza pero si saludos a todos los que leen.

**Próximamente: Winx Unidas **

¿crees que Stella recuerde algo de anoche? - pregunto Flora curiosa.

Stella... anoche te dio una fiebre muy fuerte - dijo Bloom - quizás no lo recuerdes

también estabas teniendo unas pesadillas horribles - dijo Flora preocupada.

necesitamos saber quien es ella - dijo Faragonda.

solo es un personaje de una película, nada mas - mintió Stella.

Stella... - dijo Bloom - ¿por qué no quieres decirnos quien es?

se llama Akane... - dijo Stella.

seria buena idea que tuvieran un tiempo para descansar - sonrió Faragonda.

gracias... - dijo Stella sonriendo - por haberme ayudado aun cuando las ataque y por negarse a dejarme sola en ese lugar

recuerda - ahora hablo Flora - una vez Winx siempre... seras una Winx

somos Winx y estamos unidas... - dijo Bloom.

Bueno es todo por hoy, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	26. Chapter 26: Winx Unidas

Hola a todos ¿como estan? espero que bien... Entonces bueno seguiré subiendo los capítulos :D

¿Que les pareció el capitulo anterior?

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Aclaraciones:

.: Winx Club :. - Cambio de POV general

.: (nombre) :. – Cambio de POV por personaje

Los ataques que aparezcan, algunos son inventados ya que no me se los ataques de las Winx, apenas me se uno o dos.

Cosas a explicar:

Energía Mágica: Es como la esfera que apareció en los hechiceros de waverly place la película, esa de color amarillo solo que con los colores de las chicas

Brazalete Magos: Un Brazalete negro con toque de morado. Tiene unos espacios para incrustar unas gemas con formas de hexágono, las Gemas rodean toda la muñeca

Piedras Teribithias: Gemas Elementales que al juntarse en el Brazalete dan el poder de que la persona que lo taiga puesto pueda usar el elemento, también al estar las 5 juntas se puede invocar a un Dragón Poderoso. Tienen 5 colores Rojo, Celeste, Amarillo, Verde y Azul y al estar todas juntas aparece dentro una imagen del elemento.

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz ~

Capitulo 26:

Winx Unidas

.: Stella :.

Los rayos del sol que entraban por la venta golpeaban mis parpados obligandolos a abrirse, pero no quería abrirlos sin embargo sabia que no podía seguir durmiendo así que me quede un rato mas acostada con los ojos cerrados. Por alguna extraña razón sentí que estaba sobre algo blando que se movía hacia arriba y abajo, también sentí que algo me sujetaba la cintura. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré acostada sobre alguien, eleve un poco la mirada y vi a Brandon dormido... yo estaba durmiendo en el pecho de Brandon y él me tenia abrasada de la cintura con sus manos. Volví a cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa e intente volver a dormir, pero una pregunta gigante golpeo mi mente ¿que hacia durmiendo con Brandon?. Abrí los ojos asustada y mire a Brandon ¿que diablos paso anoche? revise si tenia ropa, un gran alivio el saber que si... pero eso no responde a mis preguntas.

Intente moverme pero él me tenia sujetada fuertemente, resople fuerte y volví a mirar a Brandon, podía sentir su respiración, se veía tan lindo durmiendo.

"uhg Stella concéntrate..." - me regañe mentalmente - "pero no puedo, es que se ve tan... Dios creo que ahora soy yo la que babea por él"

Escuche que alguien estaba girando la perilla de la puerta, volví a recostar mi cabeza en su pecho y cerré los ojos fingiendo estar dormida. No sabía quien había entrado por lo que quería saber quien era antes de mostrarle que estaba despierta.

parece que al fin tendremos un día de paz - era Flora y sonaba tranquila.

si - respondió su acompañante que era Helio.

mira eso - dijo Flora con un tono dulce - se ven tan lindos juntos...

"¿habla de mi?" - me pregunte pero luego me volví a retar - "tonta claro que habla de ti, eres la única en la habitación"

¿crees que vayan a despertar pronto? - escuche preguntar a Helio curioso.

Flora tardo un poco en responder - no lo se, pero, ¿crees que Stella recuerde algo de anoche?

"¿anoche?" - pensé extrañada pero luego alarmada - "hay Dios ¿que habré hecho?

no... - respondió Helio. Escuche unos pasos y luego sentí una mano en mi frente - ya no tiene fiebre...

Escuche un suspiro fuerte y a Flora hablar de nuevo - comienzo a creer que nuestra rubia no podrá dormir por varias noches

sin embargo ahora se ve mas tranquila - dijo Helio con una leve risita - además, es normal... nosotros no estuvimos presentes pero si vimos a esa mujer, imagínate si nosotros la vimos por la pantalla y nos asustamos ¿como habrá sido para Stella?

me pregunto quien sera - dijo Flora con una voz preocupada - lastimo mucho a Stella y Brandon se veía muy enojado

es verdad - dijo en un suspiro Helio - ¿que?

anoche fuiste muy tierno - dijo Flora dulcemente.

no fue la gran cosa - dijo Helio con un tono modesto.

"¿de que hablan?" - pensé mientras volvía a escuchar la puerta abrirse.

¿ya despertaron los tórtolos? - escuche a Musa riendo

no... - respondió Flora tranquila.

ya veo - dijo Musa en voz baja.

Faragonda esta buscando por su propia cuenta - escuche la voz de Bloom - claro con la ayuda de Tecna y Timmy

¿que cosa? - pregunto Helio confundido.

a la mujer esa - respondió Musa tranquila - pero aun no encuentra nada...

Sentí que mi corazón latía fuerte, ¿por qué Faragonda quiere saber quien es? esto no puede ser bueno, yo no quiero saber nada mas de ella. Esa mujer... realmente le tenía miedo, aunque en parte la odiaba por todo lo que hizo, tanto a mi como a las chicas y Brandon.

¿quien sera? - escuche en un tono de pregunta y pensar de parte de Flora.

¡AUCH! - cuando Flora pregunto eso, accidentalmente me corrí un poco de la cama hasta caerme. ¡DIOS! dolió demasiado, fue horrible.

¿Stella? - era la voz de Bloom acercándose hasta donde estaba yo tirada en el piso.

duele... - dije quejándome por el dolor.

sabes que hay una cama ¿verdad? - dijo Musa riendo.

ja ja - reí con sarcasmo tratando de levantarme - ayúdenme

es increíble que ni el grito y ni el golpe lo hayan despertado - dijo Helio en tono sorprendido mirando a Brandon. Mire a Brandon que dormía pacíficamente en la cama sin haberse despertado.

au, au, au... cuidado, me duele - me quejaba mientras las chicas me ayudaban a levantarme.

lo siento - dijeron todas preocupadas. Me senté en la cama y suspire, mire mis brazos que tenían varias vendas, les juro que habían tantas vendas que no me dieron ni ganas de ver mi cara.

¿por qué duerme tanto? - pregunte refiriéndome a Brandon. Los cuatros se miraron entre ellos y se pusieron nerviosos - ¿que sucede?

Stella... anoche te dio una fiebre muy fuerte - dijo Bloom - quizás no lo recuerdes

también estabas teniendo unas pesadillas horribles - dijo Flora preocupada, ¿pesadillas? ok tienen razón, no lo recuerdo-

Brandon estuvo despierto toda la noche - dijo Musa - para cuidándote y además de que estaba muy preocupado

Estaba sorprendida - "¿de verdad se tomo tantas molestias por mi?" - pensé. Ellos parecieron leer mi pensamiento y asintieron. Mire a Brandon por unos segundos y luego comencé a sonreír. Que tierno en tomarse las molestias por mi - gracias... - susurre mirándolo con una sonrisa y quitando un mechón que estaba tapando su ojo.

bueno... - escuche a Helio - debes tener hambre ¿verdad?

Mire a Helio e iba a negar pero sentí un vació en mi estomago por lo que tuve que asentir - en ese caso vamos a comer algo al comedor... a menos que quieras que te traigamos algo de comida acá

depende - respondí tranquila.

¿de que? - pregunto Flora curiosa.

Si voy toda la gente me va a mirar por los cortes que horror, ¡LA PRINCESA DE SOLARIA HA SIDO DAÑADA POR UNA LOCA! - dije moviendo las manos exageradamente - y si no voy... bueno, no habrá quien de el ejemplo de como vestirse a la moda - los cuatro comenzaron a reírse mientras yo los miraba confundida - ¿que?

Stella... no puede ser que pienses en eso ahora - dijo Bloom riendo - aunque bueno, eso es mejor

si pero no puede dar el ejemplo vestida así - dijo Musa apuntando mi ropa. Yo fruncí el ceño pues no me había dado cuenta de la ropa que tenia. Usaba un pijama, un pantalón largo color rosado y una polera de tirantes color amarillo. Casi me da un infarto por la ropa que usaba.

¡Oh My God! - dije sorprendida - ok podemos ir a comer al comedor pero necesitare ropa buena y algo de maquillaje...

Stella exageras ¿no crees? - pregunto Flora - te ves bien así

Flora ¿que diablos estas diciendo? - pregunte molesta - necesito mis cosas - con un chasqueo de dedos en la cama apareció mi vestido favorito color naranja naranja, unos zapatos, algunas joyas y el maquillaje.

necesito darme un baño... - tome mis cosas me levante y camine hasta el baño.

Stella... yo no haría eso si fuera tu - escuche decir a Bloom antes de cerrar la puerta del baño ¿por qué habrá dicho eso? bueno no le tome importancia y me quite la ropa para entrar a la ducha. Apenas el agua me toco di un grito que se escucho seguro hasta Torre Nubosa o Fontana Roja. El agua hacia las heridas ardieran y eso dolía mas que caerse de la cama.

Deje mis quejas a un lado, me cambie de ropa, use algo de maquillaje y logre cubrir todas las heridas aunque claro hay algunas que no logre tapar por completo pero da igual ya que no se notaban demasiado.

Salí del baño aun algo adolorida y vi que Brandon ya estaba despierto y con un rostro preocupado - ¿estas bien? ¿que sucedió? ¿alguien te hizo daño? ¿que paso? - preguntaba algo alterado, me reí ante su preocupación.

Brandon... Brandon tranquilízate - le dije sonriendo - no te preocupes, estoy bien

pero ¿por qué gritaste? - pregunto preocupado.

yo le intente advertir - dijo Bloom mientras le daba una mirada matadora que hizo que sonriera y se encogiera de hombros.

bueno... creo que la parejita quiere unos minutos a solas - dijo Musa sonriendo - Stella te esperamos a fuera

esta bien - dije sonriendo.

oye eres buena con el maquillaje - dijo Helio antes de salir - ni se notan los cortes

Yo solo sonreí, los chicos salieron y vi que Brandon estaba bostezando mientras se sentaba en la cama - ¿tienes sueño?

¿que? no - dijo tratando de sonreír.

mentiroso - dije bromeando y caminando hasta el. Entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos y me sonreía.

¿de verdad estas bien? - bueno, se que debería quejarme por la pregunta pero ahora no, ahora me sentí feliz de que preguntara eso, no se porque.

gracias... - dije ignorando la pregunta.

¿por qué? - pregunto confundido.

las chicas me dijeron lo que hiciste anoche - dije sonriendo - fue un lindo detalle que te tomaras esas molestias

no son molestias - dijo sonriendo y luego frunciendo el ceño.

¿que sucede? - pregunte confundida.

te has maquillado las heridas - dijo él - ¿ahora como se donde besarte y donde no? ya sabes para que no te duelan

Me reí un poco y lo mire con dulzura - te preocupas demasiado... pero se como responderte eso - me incline un poco y lo bese en los labios. Él correspondió el beso con algo de temor, seguro a que la herida se abriera. Luego rompí el beso, lo miraba sonriendo - deberías descansar, yo iré a comer algo... muero de hambre no he comido en días

prefiero ir contigo - dijo él sonriendo.

y yo prefiero que descanses - dije sonriendo - estuviste despierto toda la noche...

si pero eso no es nada - dijo él sonriendo - es mas, quien debería descansar eres tu, esas heridas aun no están sanadas

no te preocupes - dije con voz suave - tu descansa, yo iré a comer y volveré luego

pero Stella... - intento decir él.

y no se diga mas - dije en tono autoritario - a dormir... - solté sus manos y lo bese en la mejilla - Te Amo...

yo también - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

Salí de la enfermería y nos dirigimos al comedor. Note que la escuela estaba reconstruida, o al menos gran parte de ella. Me sentí mal ya que esto era mi culpa... o bueno de ella. Al entrar al comedor sentí todas las miradas clavadas en mi y esperaba que fuera por mi ropa. Habían hechiceras, Especialistas y Hadas, ¿de cuando aquí están las tres escuelas juntas?. Nos fuimos a sentar en una mesa donde estaban Sky, Riven, Layla, Nabu, Roxy y las Pixies.

pensamos que no iban a volver - dijo Sky sonriendo,

es culpa de la rubia - dijo Musa riendo mientras se sentaba, yo la mire molesta.

no fue mi culpa - me defendí - yo no estaba vestida para la ocasión

¿la ocasión de sentarte en la mesa con tus amigos? - pregunto Roxy confundida.

Iba a responder a Roxy pero una pequeña hadita me abrazaba en la mejilla izquierda, cosa que me dolió pero me aguante el dolor - ¡Stella! - Mire a la hadita con una sonrisa que ocultaba un gesto de dolor.

Amore cariño... - dije viéndola con una sonrisa - ¿como estas?

bien... - dijo la hadita - ¿que hay de ti? ¿donde están los cortes?

aahh... - ¿que le decía? ¿me maquille para que nadie los viera? esa era la razón pero ella se preocuparía por no saber si al abrazarme me toco un corte o no - no importa

¿donde esta Brandon? - pregunto Layla curiosa.

esta descansando - respondí sonriendo.

quien debería estar descansando eres tu no Brandon - dijo Sky riendo un poco.

yo me siento bien - dije sonriendo despreocupada aunque lo cierto es que si me dolían un poco las heridas.

Escuche una risa proveniente de Musa que estaba contagiando a Bloom y a Flora - ¿que sucede? - pregunto Roxy.

es solo que ahora se siente bien - dijo Musa riendo - pero si la hubieran oído hace un rato, se cayo de la cama y pego un grito

Un sonrojo apenado comenzó a aparecer. Sonreí nerviosa - además de que pego otro grito cuando fue a ducharse - añadió Bloom riendo.

ya no sean malas - dije haciendo un puchero mientras los demás también reían - ¿y Tecna y Timmy?

Todos se miraron entre si - salieron a comer juntos - mintió Nabu, ¿por qué no me dicen que están investigando a la tipa y ya? no me enojaría.

oye Stella... - dijo Nabu sonriendo - ¿esta bien que estés aquí en vez de descansar?

no lo se - dije encogiéndome de hombros - pero no quiero quedarme en cama todo el día

yo diría que usted debe quedarse en cama al menos 2 días como mínimo - me encogí de hombros y cerré los ojos nerviosa mientras apretaba los dientes de igual manera.

Griselda... - dije dándome la vuelta nerviosa.

deberías estar descansando - dijo ella con un gesto serio y típico de ella - son ordenes de la enfermera

¡Oh Mi Dios! - dije estampando la palma de mi mano en la frente - ¡auch! - me queje de dolor

vamos... a descansar - dijo Griselda aplaudiendo repetidamente. ¿Que le pasa? yo ya ni siquiera estudio aquí.

Srta. Griselda... - dijo Bloom tranquila - estoy de acuerdo en que Stella debería descansar pero creo que al menos podría comer algo... seguro no ha comido en días

"si.." - pensé enseguida - "y es culpa de esa mujer que quería dejarme morir de hambre"

Griselda miro a Bloom seria y luego relajo el rostro - esta bien... solo asegúrense de que descanse

ya no soy una niña - dije ofendida por su comentario - puedo cuidarme sola

Stella, ella no quiso decir eso - dijo Flora con un tono dulce - todos estamos preocupados por ti

Yo solo me cruce de brazos y lance un solido a mi flequillo - como sea...

Luego de haber comido algo, volvimos a la enfermería ya que Bloom prometió que iba a ir a descansar, ¿quien se cree? ¿mi mamá?. Abrí la puerta de la enfermería y vi a Brandon dormido, sonreí y me acerque hasta el para sentarme en la cama.

lindo... - dije en voz baja.

Stella... - escuche la voz de Bloom, me di la vuelta para mirarla con una sonrisa.

dime... - dije sonriendo.

Bloom me miro y suspiro antes de hablar - se que dijiste que no querías hablar pero enserio queremos saber quien era ella...

Mire a Bloom preocupada, enserio no quería decirle - Bloom...

a todos nos tienes preocupados - me interrumpió ella - ella te lastimo y mucho... Faragonda esta preocupada y ha estado investigando sobre ella pero como ni siquiera sabemos su nombre la búsqueda ha sido difícil

ella tiene razón Stella - era la voz de Faragonda. Mire hacia la puerta y la vi parada en la puerta con los demás - necesitamos saber quien es...

Gire mi vista para esconder mi mirada. Ella no era una buena persona, y no lo digo por las heridas que me hizo, ella era la culpable de que Xeros sea así, ella y solo ella - solo es un personaje de una película, nada mas - mentí tranquila para no preocupar a las chicas.

¿solo eso? - pregunto Flora incrédula, yo solo asentí.

bueno... creo que si es un personaje de película no hay nada que temer - dijo Bloom suspirando tranquila.

es verdad - dijo Tecna tranquila - debe ser de una película de miedo, de esa manera el personaje se quedo grabado en el subconsciente de Stella y causa que ella tenga miedo

Mire a las chicas que parecían un poco mas relajadas y tranquilas, lastima que solo era una mentira. Pose mi vista en Faragonda quien no parecía muy convencida, intente sonreír pero ella negó con la cabeza. Iba a decir que era verdad pero escuche que Brandon estaba despertando.

Mire a Brandon con una sonrisa, él al abrir sus ojos me miro unos segundos y sonrió - ¿mejor? - pregunte sonriendo Él solo asintió y se sentó en la cama.

¿que sucede? - pregunto mirando a los demás.

veras... - Bloom iba a responder pero un sonido de un celular la interrumpió.

es mío - dije sonriendo y saliendo de la habitación para contestar.

Una vez afuera conteste la llamada - ¿hola? ¿quien es?

_Bonita ¿sabes que tu celular tiene identificador de llamada? ¿o ya no reconoces el nombre de tu madre?_ - sonreí al escuchar la voz de mi madre.

¡Mamá! - dije feliz - ¿como crees que no te voy a reconocer? es solo que no me fije quien era

_ya estaba sintiendo mal_ - dijo fingiendo estar ofendida.

dime ¿para que llamas? - pregunte feliz.

_¿acaso una madre preocupada ya no puede llamar a su hija para saber como esta? ¿aun después de que su hija fue tomada por la maldad?_ - estaba sorprendida, ¿como sabia ella eso? una sola persona se me vino a la mente, Faragonda.

yo... - no sabia que decirle incluso me puse nerviosa - lo siento...

_¿por qué? _- pregunto mi madre confundida.

por lo que paso... - dije triste - tu me lo advertiste y no te hice caso

_Bonita, no tienes la culpa _- dijo con una voz dulce y tranquilizadora - _lo único que me alegra saber es que estas bie_n

gracias... - dije sonriendo.

_espero que en tu rostro haya una __sonrisa_ - dijo mi madre - _dime ¿ya te llamo tu padre?_

¿papá? - dije confundida - no... ¿iba a llamar?

_si, estaba preocupado _- dijo mi madre - _cuando Faragonda llamo para avisar que habías sido liberada del control, el dijo que te __llamaría_

mmm... que raro - dije extrañada - que yo sepa no ha llamado

_esta bien... _- dijo soltando un suspiro - _Bonita me debo ir, hay cosas que debo atender_

bien - dije tranquila.

_vendrás a verme luego ¿verdad?_ - pregunto ella.

si... - respondí y luego una idea se me vino a la cabeza - creo que seria bueno tener vacaciones de los problemas...

_tienes razón_ - dijo ella - _bueno te dejo amor, cuídate, __adiós_

adiós - dije colgando el celular. Mire la pantalla por unos segundos, suspire, me di la vuelta y entre en a la enfermería. Apenas entre todos me miraron con preocupación, ¿me perdí de algo? digo ademas de todo lo que hayan hablado mientras yo hablaba con mi madre.

¿quien era? - pregunto Brandon sentado en la cama que ya estaba hecha.

mi madre - dije caminando hasta el para sentarme a su lado - ¿que les pasa a ustedes?

Stella... ¿estas segura que es un personaje de una película? - pregunto Layla desconfiada.

Me tense un poco y nerviosa respondí - s- si... ¿por qué diría eso si no fuera así?...

para no preocuparnos - respondió Musa - anda dinos la verdad...

¿de que hablas? - dije fingiendo confusión.

Stella... - dijo Bloom - ¿por qué no quieres decirnos quien es?

vale... - suspire y agache la cabeza para no ver a nadie - no quiero hablar de ella, yo no sabia quien era hasta que ella misma me lo dijo...

es real ¿verdad? - afirmo de Faragonda yo solo asentí - ¿por qué no nos dijiste?

porque me asusta... - declare al fin mientras me abrazaba a mi misma - se llama Akane...

Akane... - pensó Faragonda.

¿la conoce? - pregunto Bloom.

eso creo - dijo Faragonda - conozco a alguien que se llama Akane pero no se si sea la misma

creo que seria una buena idea que olvidáramos todo por un rato - dijo Riven apoyando las manos en la cabeza - esto ya me tiene cansado, todos los días problemas... me encantarían unas vacaciones

tiene razón - coincidió Sky - hemos luchado sin parar...

Hubo un silencio, yo apreté los ojos cerrándolos fuertemente. Me sentía mal, esto era mi culpa - Stella... yo no quise decir eso - dijo Sky preocupado.

tranquilo - interrumpí a Sky - tienes razón, y es mi culpa...

no es verdad - dijo Tecna negando con la cabeza - no lo es

Mire a las chicas con una sonrisa culpable. Yo sabía que si era verdad pero ellas siempre me iban a contradecir, aunque cuando fuese verdad lo harían y solo para hacerme sentir mejor. Luego mire a Faragonda que me sonreía tranquila y me asentía con la cabeza para que supiera que lo que dijo Tecna era verdad.

tiene razón, no lo es - dijo sonrienod Faragonda - además seria buena idea que tuvieran un tiempo para descansar

¿pero quien protegerá Magix y la escuela? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

eso no importa - dijo Faragonda - Griffin, Saladino y yo podemos proteger la escuela y evitar que ataquen en otros lugares

Me levante de la cama sonriendo - en ese caso, vamos chicas

¿a donde? - pregunto Tecna confundida.

pues ¿a donde crees? - pregunte como si fuese obvio - iremos al centro comercial

¿que? - dijo Roxy sorprendida - ¿quieres mas ropa?

ahhh eso es obvio - dije sonriendo - y ustedes... - apunte a los chicos

cargaran las bolsas - dije tronando los dedos sonriendo.

¿QUE? - dijeron sorprendidos.

yo no me refería a eso con vacaciones - dijo Riven molesto.

no importa... - dije en un tono cantarin - ahora vamos

Los chicos se movieron de sus lugares, incluyendo a Brandon y salieron a regañadientes de la habitación - ¿no crees que es algo cruel? - pregunto Flora

no... ademas todas sabemos que ellos van a comprar también - dije sonriendo.

si tu dices... - dijo Musa rodando los ojos.

claro que lo digo yo - dije sonriendo - chicas...

dinos - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

gracias... - dije sonriendo - por haberme ayudado aun cuando las ataque y por negarse a dejarme sola en ese lugar

no hay de que Stella - dijo Bloom sonriendo - todas somos amigas

tiene razón - apoyo Layla - las amigas se ayudan las unas a las otras

en especial si eres una Winx - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

porque siempre estaremos para ayudar - dijo Musa sonriendo también.

recuerda - ahora hablo Flora - una vez Winx siempre... seras una Winx

son increíbles... - dije abrazándolas pero note que solo eramos seis - Roxy... tu también, ven

¿yo? - dijo apuntándose confundida.

por supuesto recuerda que también eres una Winx - dijo Bloom sonriendo. Roxy sonrió y nos abrazo - somos Winx y estamos unidas...

auch... - me queje - me duele

lo siento - dijeron todas separándose.

esta bien, no dije que no me gustara - sonreí y todas nos volvimos a abrazar.

Continuara...

* * *

Otro capitulo de El Camino de la Luz...

ahora una cosa antes de ir a lo de siempre... para quienes hayan creído que este ya se va a terminar yo les digo que se equivocaron... es que ustedes saben siempre que empieza una batalla es porque ya va a terminar pero, yo tengo pensado hacerlo un poquito mas largo.

**Próximamente: Guerra de Nieve**

¿no seria divertido hacer una guerra de bolas de nieve? - pregunto Roxy.

suena divertido - dijo Layla sonriendo.

chicos ya esta comenzando a helar - dijo Flora levantándose del sofá - haré algo de chocolate caliente ¿alguien quiere?

esto sera muy divertido - dijo Musa frotando sus manos - vamos a empezar

es un mensaje de Bloom - dijo Sky levantándose de golpe - dice que necesitan ayuda

oigan - dijo Nabu apuntando algo - ¿para que son esos muros de nieve?

¡Nos Atacan! - dijo Timmy cubriéndose.

Amo cuando me sonríes - dijo Brandon besando a Stella.

¡FUEGO! - se escucho una voz femenina.

vaya que nos tendieron una trampa - dijo Helio riendo.

~ Comentarios:

- Adhelaila: que bueno que tengas curiosidad pero tendremos que esperar unos capítulos mas para saber quien es Akane en realidad, aunque Stella ya lanzo una pista

Bueno es todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado :D

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	27. Chapter 27: Guerra de Nieve

Hola a todos ¿como estan? espero que bien... entonces bueno seguiré subiendo los capítulos :D ¿Que les pareció el capitulo anterior?

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Aclaraciones:

.: Winx Club :. - Cambio de POV general

.: (nombre) :. – Cambio de POV por personaje

* Los ataques que aparezcan, algunos son inventados ya que no me se los ataques de las winx, apenas me se uno o dos.

Cosas a explicar:

Energía Mágica: Es como la esfera que apareció en los hechiceros de waverly place la película, esa de color amarillo solo que con los colores de las chicas

Brazalete Magos: Un Brazalete negro con toque de morado. Tiene unos espacios para incrustar unas gemas con formas de hexágono, las Gemas rodean toda la muñeca

Piedras Teribithias: Gemas Elementales que al juntarse en el Brazalete dan el poder de que la persona que lo taiga puesto pueda usar el elemento, también al estar las 5 juntas se puede invocar a un Dragón Poderoso. Tienen 5 colores Rojo, Celeste, Amarillo, Verde y Azul y al estar todas juntas aparece dentro una imagen del elemento

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz ~

Capitulo 27:

Guerra de Nieve

.: Winx Club :.

Había pasado una semana desde que las Winx y los Especialistas lograron salvar a Stella, a pesar de todos los problemas que han tenido, todas las batallas tanto como mental como física nuestro grupo estaba mas unido que nunca y todo gracias a que superan los problemas unidos, pues la unión hace la fuerza.

El grupo había ido de vacaciones a las montañas de nuevo ya que la ultima vez que estuvieron hay las cosas no salieron como querían. Se habían alojado en la misma cabaña y con los mismos compañeros de cuarto. Pensaban estar unos tres días como mínimo máximo cinco y depuse irían a acampar a una playa de Gardenia.

Habían llegado a eso de las doce del medio día y apenas eran la una de la tarde. Cada uno aun estaba terminando de acomodar algunas cosas o haciendo algo no tan productivo, como descansar.

¿no seria divertido hacer una guerra de bolas de nieve? - pregunto Roxy a Bloom y Stella.

si - dijo Bloom sonriendo - seria una buena manera de divertirse

ni hablar - dijo Stella cruzándose los brazos - antes de venir me hice un manicure de 50 dolares (N/A: no se cuanto sea) y no quiero arruinarmelo

Bloom rodó los ojos mientras Roxy soltaba una leve risa - podríamos hacer un ataque sorpresa para los chicos - dio la idea la pelirroja.

genial - dijo Roxy emocionada - preguntemos a las demás si quieren participar

buena idea - sonrió Bloom para luego mirar a la rubia que estaba sentada en la cama mirando una revista - ¿segura que no quieres participar?

segura - respondió ella sin quitar la vista de la revista.

llamare a las chicas - dijo Roxy saliendo de la habitación.

¿estas molesta? - pregunto oji celeste.

no - respondió aun sin quitar la vista - ¿por qué?

pareciera que si - respondió sentándose en su cama - deberías participar...

La rubia quito la vista de la revista y miro a la pelirroja unos segundos sonriendo - esta bien...

¿de verdad? - pregunto emocionada.

si - respondió la chica de ojos color ámbar con una sonrisa.

La puerta se abrió y era Roxy con las demás chicas - ya estamos aquí...

que bueno - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

¿que paso? - pregunto Flora confundida.

queremos hacer una broma para los chicos - dijo la rubia volviendo a poner los ojos en la revista - o algo parecido...

¿de verdad? - dijo Roxy emocionada - ¿vas a participar?

por supuesto - dijo Stella sonriendo tranquila.

¿cual broma? - pregunto Musa sentándose en un mueble.

primero pensábamos tener una guerra de bolas de nieve - dijo Bloom - pero luego pensamos... ¿y si nosotras atacamos a los chicos con bolas de nieve?

suena divertido - dijo Layla sonriendo.

¿cierto? - dijo Roxy sonriendo - ¿que dicen?

parece buena idea - dijo Flora sonriendo - ¿pero como lo haremos?

que les parece tener unos muros de nieve - dijo Tecna - de esa manera podemos prevenir un futuro ataque de los chicos...

es verdad - dijo Musa - también podríamos tener las bolas de nieve ya listas para que cuando aparezcan los chicos solo las lancemos

pero ¿como atraer a los chicos a la trampa? - pregunto Roxy pensativa.

enviando un mensaje de texto - dijo Bloom chasqueando los dedos - podríamos pedirles que vayan a cierto lugar y cuando lleguen los atacamos...

miren - dijo Stella soltando una risita - nos parecemos a las Trix planeando un ataque

eso no es bueno - dijo Musa fingiendo miedo - ¡Que horror!

Un celular comenzó a sonar y todos sabemos de quien era. La rubia tomo y reviso la pantalla, era su padre. Sonrió y contesto sin salir de la habitación.

hola... - saludo feliz - si, si estoy bien... con las chicas... no te preocupes... si ya me llamo... ¿no crees que exageras?... no yo solo decía... papá... ya... si, no te preocupes... bien, adiós... también te quiero

La rubia corto la llamada y se quedo mirando la pantalla del celular con una sonrisa para luego suspirar. Al mirar la pantalla del celular también pudo observar su tobillo, notando que algo faltaba se levanto de la cama y reviso sus cosas buscando algo en especial .

¿que sucede? - pregunto Tecna - ¿que buscas?

aaaa... - Stella detuvo su búsqueda y miro a Tecna - nada...

¿nada? - pregunto Roxy levantando la ceja - pero entonces...

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió a Roxy y Flora abrió la puerta dejando ver a Brandon confundido - ahh ¿me equivoque de habitación?

Flora soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza - no lo creo... pasa

Brandon entro y vio a su novia que tenia una mirada extraña como si tratara de recordar algo - hey... ¿vamos a pasear? - pregunto ignorando su mirada.

Stella miro a Brandon unos segundos y luego chasqueo los dedos - ya me acorde... - dijo la rubia ignorando lo que el le había dicho.

Stella... - la llamo Brandon.

La rubia miro a Brandon por unos minutos, como si no estuviera prestando atención a lo que la rodeaba - ¡Brandon! - reacciono la rubia abrazándolo - ¿en que momento entraste?

El joven la miro confundido - ahh... hace unos minutos... es mas me viste entrar

¿ah si? - ladeo un poco la cabeza la rubia - lo siento ando distraída

Brandon suspiro - como sea, vamos a pasear... - dijo extendiéndole la mano.

mmm... - pensó la rubia - mas rato, quería un masaje ahora...

El joven suspiro algo molesto y trato de sonreír - esta bien - la beso en la mejilla y salio de la habitación.

¿que? - pregunto la rubia al ver las miradas de regaño que le daban sus amigas.

deberías olvidarte del masaje ese - dijo Tecna.

e ir con él - siguió Bloom.

¿por qué? - pregunto confundida - quiero el masaje...

ha estado muy preocupado por ti - dijo Flora sonriendo - y creo que lo mejor es que pases un tiempo con él

pero... - intento decir la rubia - el masaje...

puede esperar - dijo Musa sonriendo - ve con él...

Stella las miro unos segundo y sonrió. Ellas tenían razón, con todo lo que había pasado apenas si habían estado tiempo juntos ademas de que había estado mucho tiempo bajo el control de Xeros. Salio de la habitación y fue a las escaleras donde lo vio bajar con las manos en el bolsillo - ¡Brandon!

El joven al escuchar su nombre se detuvo a la mitad de las escaleras - ¿que?

vamos... - dijo la chica bajando rápidamente. Se acerco a el con una sonrisa y se engancho a su brazo mientras lo jalaba hacia abajo con rapidez.

¿que sucede? - pregunto siendo jalado por Stella.

¿no querías dar un paseo? - pregunto ella sonriendo.

El chico sonrió y asintió, no entendía que pasaba pero era lo de menos. Sonrió y se dejo jalar por la rubia para poder ir a pasear con ella.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Tecna, Roxy y yo fuimos a buscar un terreno para hacer la guerra de nieve. Esto iba a ser muy divertido, de eso estaba segura.

¿que les parece este lugar? - dijo Roxy corriendo feliz.

es perfecto - dije sonriendo - ahora... ¿como lo haremos?

Vamos a ver... - dijo Tecna. El terreno era cerca de un bosque, donde había un espacio grande en forma de circulo que no estaba cubierto de arboles - nosotras somos 7... podemos colocar una pared de nieve a cada lado, formando un triangulo... podemos hacer equipos de 2 y uno de 3... sacaremos papeles para eso o pajillas

suena bien - dijo Roxy sonriendo mientras yo asentía.

entonces esta decidido - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

¿que les parece si venimos mañana temprano para empezar? - pregunte sonriendo - en la tarde enviaremos el mensaje a los chicos

esta bien - dijeron ambas sonriendo.

avisemos a las demás - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Iba caminando por la suave y espesa nieve con Stella abrazada a mi brazo izquierdo, no entendí que paso pero me encanto que al final haya decidido venir conmigo. Sentí que se aferro mas a mi brazo y tembló un poco.

¿tienes frió? - pregunte mirándola mientras detenía el paso.

no... - dijo ella negando.

¿enserio? - pregunte incrédulo. Me quite mi chaqueta y se la entregue - ten, no te vayas a resfriar

pero... ¿y tu? - pregunto tomándolo.

esta bien, no importa - dije sonriendo. Ella sonrió y se puso mi chaqueta, le quedaba algo grande pero se veía muy tierna así. La mire a los ojos con una sonrisa y ella me devolvía el gesto, acaricie su mejilla con mi pulgar izquierdo - Brandon... - dijo con una sonrisa - sera mejor regresar

pero apenas llevamos unos minutos - dije como si fuese un niño que acaba de ser regañado.

pero tengo frió... - dijo ella abrazándose a si misma. Sonreí y la abrace, ella se acurruco en mi pecho.

¿mejor? - pregunte sin soltarla.

mejor... - dijo dejando de temblar un poco.

.: Stella :.

Podía sentir el aroma de Brandon, así que me acurruque en su pecho como si buscara protección. Escuchaba los latidos de su corazón y también podía sentir su aliento. Amo a Brandon y eso es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz, a Brandon. No quería separarme, pero comenzó a hacer mas frió y un abrazo no iba a ayudar mucho.

¿quieres volver? - pregunto Brandon sin separarse.

si... pero no quiero separarme - escuche una risita de su parte.

volvamos y tomamos una taza de chocolate caliente para que se pase el frió - dijo Brandon separándose un poco. Creí que él no quería volver.

Lo mire a los ojos, y me incline un poco hacia sus labios. Él no tardo en corresponder el beso, me apegue mas a su cuerpo mientras él paso su manos por mi espalda a la altura de la cintura como si me abrazara mientras yo rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos y enredaba los dedos de mi mano con su cabello. Pasaron unos segundos y ninguno de los dos había pensado en cortar el beso pero el aire ya comenzaba a faltar.

Luego de cortar el beso nos quedamos mirando unos segundos mas sin movernos de la posición en la que estábamos - creo que ya se me quito el frió - dije sonriendo

ya somos dos - sonrió el hizo una pausa y siguió - pero aun así debemos volver

no quiero.. - dije haciendo un puchero mientras posaba mi cabeza entre su hombro y cabeza - creí que no te querías ir

Stella... - dijo riendo cosa que me extraño un poco - me haces cosquillas al respirar

¿de verdad? - pregunte sonriendo y sin quitar mi cabeza de su lugar. Acerque mis labios a su cuello y comencé a besarlo, él gimió un poco parecía encantarle.

Stella... - dijo entre gemidos. Me detuve y él se rió - me encantas ¿lo sabias?

Quite mi cabeza de donde estaba y lo mire a los ojos - por supuesto - lo bese fugazmente.

vamos... - dijo él tomándome de la mano - hay que volver

dijiste que no te querías ir - dije riendo un poco.

si, pero ya comenzó a helar y no quiero que te resfríes - dijo él en un tono dulce. Sonreí y me incline a besarlo de nuevo, él me correspondió, una vez que cortamos el beso, me aferre a su brazo. Comenzamos a caminar devuelta a la cabaña, yo me volví a aferrar a su brazo fuertemente mientras él se reía un poco.

* * *

.: Layla :.

Todos estábamos en la cabaña a excepción de cierta parejita que había salido hace un rato. Bloom, Roxy y Tecna nos dijeron sobre el lugar que habían escogido y quedamos de ir mañana temprano para poder tener todo listo. Siendo sincera ya quiero que llegue mañana, estoy muy emocionada por esto, va hacer muy divertido.

chicos ya esta comenzando a helar - dijo Flora levantándose del sofá - haré algo de chocolate caliente ¿alguien quiere?

yo - dijeron todos al unisono.

te ayudaremos a prepararlo - dijo Chatta. Algo me dice que eso no es buena idea.

Flora fue hasta la cocina seguida de las Pixie. Me levante del asiento y las seguí, pues si las Pixies estaban cerca podía pasar algo, no es que no tenga confianza en ellas es solo que me preocupa Flora, con seis Pixies revoltosas en una cocina, donde hay fuego... mejor no quiero pensarlo mas.

¿que pasa? - pregunto Flora buscando los ingredientes.

me aseguro que estas haditas no causen un desastre en la cocina - dije riendo.

Layla... - dijeron todas.

que poca confianza en nosotras - dijo Lockette en un tono ofendido pero fingido.

se te esta cayendo el azúcar - dije apuntando la taza que se había dado vuelta y su contenido se estaba cayendo de la mesa hasta el piso.

ahhh ¿como paso esto? - dijeron todas asustadas y alteradas. Flora y yo nos reímos.

yo limpiare - dije caminando hasta ellas.

Una vez todo limpio las Pixies se pararon en la mesa entrelazaron sus dedos de ambas manos y con la mirada agachada - lo sentimos...

esta bien - dijo Flora sonriendo tranquilizadoramente - no importa...

Las Pixies sonrieron y se elevaron un poco - ¿donde esta Piff?

esta durmiendo en tu cama - respondió Amore con una sonrisa.

A los minutos después el chocolate estaba listo, lo servimos en un las tazas y lo llevamos a la sala donde estaban todos en una bandeja.

esta rico Flora - dijo Bloom sentada al lado de Sky.

gracias - dijo Flora sonriendo - pero Layla y las Pixies también ayudaron

no fue nada - dije sonriendo.

bueno... - dijo Sky sonriendo - ¿que haremos mañana?

Mire a las chicas que estaban igual de nerviosas que yo, ninguna esperaba esa pregunta ¿ahora que diremos?. Había que inventar algo para que ellos no supieran sobre lo que teníamos planeado.

ahh... - se escuchaban en toda la sala.

pensábamos en ir a comprar algo de... - intento decir Roxy pensando en la respuesta.

¡Ropa! - dije enseguida.

¿ropa? - preguntaron confundido, las chicas también pero luego me siguieron el juego.

si, ropa - dijo Tecna sonriendo nerviosa.

¿enserio Tecna? - pregunto Timmy levantando su ceja.

si - respondió ella - es por Stella...

¿Stella? - dijeron todos confundidos.

si ya saben como es ella - dije pensando rápido - siempre comprando ropa, y nos obligo a ir temprano en la mañana

es verdad - dijo Bloom - es mas... lo mas probable es que no estemos cuando ustedes despierten

Los chicos se miraron confundidos y se encogieron de hombros - entonces dormiremos hasta tarde

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y revelo a una parejita que venia riendo de lo mas normal.

¿que hay tórtolos? - dijo Musa riendo.

Stella dejo de reír y miro a Musa con una sonrisa - nada...

Me fije que Stella traía una chaqueta color verde sin cierre y que le quedaba algo grande, que yo recuerde ella no traía esa chaqueta cuando salio. Mire a Brandon y el solo usaba una polera blanca, claro ahí estaba mi respuesta, Brandon le entrego su chaqueta a Stella.

¿quieren chocolate? - pregunto Flora a la pareja.

no, pero gracias - respondió Brandon con una sonrisa. Stella lo tomo de la mano y subió con el las escaleras.

vaya... - dije una vez que se fueron - parece que algunas personas dormirán en el sillón

¿que dices? - dijo Bloom frunciendo el ceño - nadie dormirá en el sillón

¿lo crees? - pregunto Tecna levantando la ceja.

¿por qué lo dicen? - pregunto Roxy confundida.

bueno... - dijo Riven hablando lento - ambos subieron... arriba... a las habitaciones... donde hay una cama... ¿entiendes?

ooohhh - dijo Roxy sonrojándose apenada y nerviosa.

¿de verdad van a comprar ropa? - pregunto Timmy aun sin creerlo y cambiando de tema mientras nosotros reíamos.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Luego de entrar en la cabaña subí con Brandon a la habitacion que compartía con las chicas. Él se sentó en la cama y yo me puse a buscar algo en un cajón.

¿que tanto buscas? - pregunto curioso.

ah una pulsera de tobillo que tenia - dije dejando de buscar - cuando llegamos me la quite para poder ducharme y ahora no la encuentro

¿como es? - pregunto eél.

tiene mi nombre y una aureola en la "E" - respondí cruzándome de brazos y resoplando - ¿donde estará?

El rió un poco y me abrazo por la cintura de espaldas - ya aparecerá

eso espero, la buscare mas tarde - dije resignandome a seguir buscando por ahora. Brandon comenzó a besarme el cuello, sus labios eran cálidos y me causaban un poco de cosquilleo. Comencé a reír un poco pero luego las risas se convirtieron en gemidos pequeños de placer. Me di la vuelta quedando de frente a él para besarlo en los labios. Accidental mente tropecé con algo que me hizo caer en mi cama y Brandon sobre mi. Ambos nos reíamos.

te ves hermosa con esa chaqueta - dijo él besándome en los labios nuevamente. Enrede mis dedos en su cabello, el beso comenzó a ponerse algo intenso, hasta llegar al punto en que Brandon pidió permiso para entrar a mi boca. Cedí el permiso algo tarde, y un poco nerviosa. Era la primera vez que algo como esto pasaba, las manos de Brandon estaban en mi cintura, subían y bajaban pero no se excedía a tocar algo, mas bien solo estaban en mi cintura.

Deje de besarlo, lo miraba con una sonrisa de enamorada. ¡Dios! este hombre me trae loca y es algo que no puedo negar - Te Amo... - dijo suavemente.

yo mas - dije besándolo en los labios fugazmente.

me encantaría seguir - dijo Brandon mirándome a los ojos - pero...

pero no se puede - dije terminando su oración.

parece que el cosmos, el sol y la luna no me quiere contigo - dijo él riendo.

pero yo si - dije sonriendo. Él me beso en la nariz y sonrió, si lo pienso bien el tiene razón.

¿que sucede? - pregunto él.

nada - dije sonriendo.

.: Brandon :.

¿nada? - pregunte extrañado.

si, nada - dijo ella. La mire de una manera diferente y ella entendió - es solo que... pensaba

¿en que? - pregunte curioso.

no importa - dijo ella sonriendo.

anda, cuéntale a tu novio - dije besándola en el cuello, amaba hacerlo. Comencé a mordisquearlo un poco, ella volvía a gemir en voz baja. Deje de morderle el cuello y pase al lóbulo de su oreja, lo mordí con los labios dulcemente mientras ella soltó otro gemido de placer seguido de una risita. La volví a besar en los labios, ella me correspondió, por un momento se me había olvidado lo que le había dicho pero bueno ¿que mas da?. Deje de besarla y le mordí el labio inferior, eso si que la hizo gemir de placer y eso era música para mis oídos. La miraba tiernamente no quería dejar de hacer lo que hacia, quería seguir besándola, mordiéndola, y sobre todo escuchando sus gemidos pero, recordé lo que le había dicho - ¿me dirás?

es solo que... es sobre eso - dijo ella sonrojándose - tu sabes a lo que me refiero... hemos tenido muchas ocasiones en las cuales tu y yo podríamos...

La mire entendiendo lo que me quiere decir, quite de encima de ella y me senté a su lado. Ella hablaba de hacer "eso" - pero no ha pasado - dije mirando el suelo.

si... - dijo ella acomodándose en la cama sentada - siento que quizás no es que sea que las personas interrumpan... si no que aun no es el momento y con eso me refiero a estar listos, ademas de que siempre elegimos un mal momento

La mire y esboce una sonrisa, la bese en la mejilla y me acerque a susurrar en su oído - cuando tu estés lista, yo lo estaré...

Ella me abrazo fuertemente - Te Amo

Correspondí el abrazo, al romperlo la mire a los ojos. Ella tenia esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba y me traía loco - ¿te digo algo?

¿que? - dijo ella sonriendo.

Amo cuando me sonríes - dije besandola fugazmente - cuando estas feliz, cuando me miras, cuando me besas, cuando tonteas conmigo, cuando me abrazas. Amo tu forma de ser, tu forma de pensar, tu forma de sonreír, tu forma de mirarme... Amo todo lo que venga de ti

yo Amo mirarte, Amo besarte, Amo tontear contigo, Amo abrazarte, Amo cuando me dices esas dos palabras que me vuelven loca, Amo tenerte conmigo, Amo ser tu novia.., - dijo ella sonriendo - pero sobre todo Te Amo a ti

¿y sabes cual es tu curva mas hermosa? - pregunte sonriendo.

¿cual? - pregunto mientras se sonrojaba,

la que esta aquí - dije besandola en los labios fugazmente, ella sonrió - esa es tu curva mas hermosa... tu sonrisa

¿desde cuando eres tan... romántico? - pregunto sonriendo - ¿o poético?

desde que entraste en mi corazón y no te pude sacar nunca - respondí sincero.

eso es tierno - dijo sonriendo - Te Amo...

Te Amo... - correspondí sonriendo.

ya es algo tarde ¿no crees? - pregunto ella mirando el reloj.

tienes razón - dije sonriendo - que descanses...

espera ¿de verdad te vas? - pregunto levantando las cejas incrédula.

Solo sonreí y la bese en la mejilla - estoy algo cansado, iré a dormir

¿cansado de que? - pregunto riendo - no has hecho nada para cansarte

¿como que no? - pregunte sonriendo - besarte es un trabajo muy duro

¿de verdad? - pregunto ella sonriendo incrédula a lo que oía.

por supuesto - dije sonriendo - siempre debo estar al pendiente te tus labios, debo cuidarlos para que nadie se acerque a ellos

no haces buen trabajo en ello - dijo riendo - hay alguien que siempre se acerca

lo se... porque yo soy el único que tiene derecho a probarlos - dije riendo sabiendo a lo que se refería - son míos y de nadie mas

entonces si ese es tu trabajo eres muy bueno en eso - dijo ella besándome cosa que correspondí - no, eres el mejor...

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Ya era temprano en la mañana, y las Winx ya estaban levantadas. Bajaron las escaleras con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido y salieron de la cabaña para dirigirse al lugar donde iban a hacer la guerra de nieve.

esto sera muy divertido - dijo Musa frotando sus manos - vamos a empezar

bien yo traje las pajillas - dijo Layla mostrando pajillas de tres colores - ¿que es parece si primero hacemos los muros y luego sacamos las pajillas?

esta bien - dijeron todas. A la hora después los fuertes estaban listos, median un metro y eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para que nadie los derribara.

listas ahora a sacar pajillas - dijo Layla mostrándolas - presten atención

Las chicas se acercaron tranquilas - como ven las pajillas son blancas pero las puntas son de colores, hay 2 pares y un trió, cada una sacara una al alzar y se unirán con la Winx que tenga el mismo color ¿entendido? - explico Layla, todas asintieron y comenzaron a sacar las pajillas.

¿listas para mostrarlas? - pregunto Bloom - 1... 2... 3...

Cada una mostró su pajilla: Bloom saco la pajilla de color Verde, Stella saco la pajilla de color Azul, Tecna saco la pajilla color Rojo, Musa una de color Azul, Flora una Roja, Layla la Verde y Roxy la Roja.

bien creo que las parejas serán así - dijo Bloom sonriendo - yo y Layla, Stella y Musa, Tecna, Roxy y Flora

entonces ¿están listas? - pregunto Flora sonriendo.

si.. - dijeron todas a excepción de Stella.

Stella ¿estas lista? - pregunto Tecna sacándola de sus pensamientos.

si... - dijo algo distraída - ya empezamos

vamos a empezar... - dijo Bloom.

* * *

.: Helio :.

Nos habíamos despertado temprano, lastima que no para encontrar a las chicas. Le habíamos explicado a Brandon donde estaban ya que él no tenia idea, cosa que me pareció extraño ya que se trataba de una idea de Stella y las compras. Estábamos en los sillones viendo la tv o en la computadora cuando Sky recibió un mensaje de texto que hizo que se alterara un poco.

¿que sucede? - pregunte al ver sus ojos.

es un mensaje de Bloom - dijo el levantándose de golpe - dice que necesitan ayuda, va haber una pelea y quieren que vayamos... es por el bosque

¿que estamos esperando para ir? - dijo Riven apretando los puños. Todos nos miramos y asentimos. Corrimos a buscar a las chicas, una vez que llegamos al lugar indicado, notamos que estaba vació, no había ni un alma a la vista.

¿están seguros que es aquí? - pregunto Brandon observando el lugar como todos.

si... - dijo Sky - este es el lugar

oigan - dijo Nabu apuntando algo - ¿para que son esos muros de nieve?

que raro - dije confundido. Tenia un presentimiento extraño, algo iba a pasar pero no sabia si ese algo seria bueno o malo.

¡FUEGO! - escuche una voz femenina. Varias bolas de nieve se dirigían hacia nosotros a una gran velocidad. Intentamos esquivarlos pero era imposible, las bolas de nieve venían de todos lados.

¿que esta sucediendo? - pregunto Riven cubriéndose la cara con los brazos al igual que todos.

¡Nos Atacan! - dijo Timmy cubriéndose.

¿enserio genio? - pregunto con sarcasmo Riven.

chicos a hora no peleen - dijo Sky cubriéndose.

tiene razón - dijo Nabu - no es el momento

Las bolas de nieve no cedían. Cada vez eran mas, con un poco de suerte logre divisar a Flora lanzando las bolas de nieve - creo que resolví el misterio...

Los chicos miraron en la dirección que yo había estado mirando - las Winx... - dijeron todos sonriendo.

Nos miramos y asentimos. Tomamos un puñado de nieve y las devolvimos hacia ellas, era una guerra de nieve, Corrí hasta Flora y la tome de la cintura girándola en el aire mientras reía. Los chicos también corrieron hacia ellas. Pasamos toda la tarde jugando en la nieve, la guerra, haciendo hombres de nieve, ángeles de nieve, volver a la guerra.

Eran las 7 de la tarde y aun estábamos afuera divirtiéndonos, cada uno estaba con su pareja a excepción de Roxy - fue muy divertido - dijo Flora sonriendo

vaya que nos tendieron una trampa - dije riendo.

si... - la bese en los labios, ella no tardo en corresponder.

me divertí mucho - dije luego de besarnos.

y yo me reí mucho - dijo abrazándome.

Te Amo - dije correspondiendo el Abrazo.

yo también - dijo ella - eres increíble

* * *

.: Sky :.

tienes que admitir que fue muy divertido - me dijo Bloom.

si lo admito - dije sonriendo - pero casi me matas de un susto

esta bien - dijo ella - lo siento

disculpa aceptada - dije sonriendo.

Ella me beso en la mejilla - ya es hora de volver

si... - dije abrazándola - vamos a la cabaña con los demás

Volvimos a buscar a los demás que ya estaban reunidos y listos para volver.

* * *

Aqui la continuacion... deben saber que el capitulo siguiente es cuando van a la playa y el que sigue despues de ese... bueno ya sabran, solo dejo una pista... Akane

**Próximamente: Lazos de Amistad**

aahh disculpa - dijo Stella como si fuese obvio a quien se puse enfrente- me estas tapando el sol

iré a recoger algo de leña - dijo Riven - para una fogata ¿quieres venir?

Riven... - dijo Stella en broma - ten cuidado, Musa podría enojarse

"¿adonde van?" - pensó Musa algo celosa - "creí que quería broncearse"

¿que es lo que te gusta de Musa? - pregunto Stella curiosa.

¿que es lo que te gusta de Brandon? - pregunto Riven de espaldas.

se lo que te molesta hermana - dijo Layla mirando a Musa seria - yo también los vi y no creo sea para que te pongas celosa

¿Stella fue con Riven a cortar leña? - frunció el ceño Bloom.

Brandon... ¿no confías en mi? - pregunto Stella.

¿donde esta Stella? - pregunte¿o Brandon preocupado.

~ Agradezco a:

- Adhelaila

- winxzafir

Dejen Review (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	28. Chapter 28: Lazos de Amistad

Hola a todos ¿como están? espero que bien... entonces bueno seguiré subiendo los capítulos :D ¿Que les pareció el capitulo anterior?

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Aclaraciones:

.: Winx Club :. - Cambio de POV general

.: (nombre) :. - Cambio de POV por personaje

Los ataques que aparezcan, algunos son inventados ya que no me se los ataques de las winx, apenas me se uno o dos.

Cosas a explicar:

Energía Mágica: Es como la esfera que apareció en los hechiceros de waverly place la película, esa de color amarillo solo que con los colores de las chicas

Brazalete Magos: Un Brazalete negro con toque de morado. Tiene unos espacios para incrustar unas gemas con formas de hexágono, las Gemas rodean toda la muñeca

Piedras Teribithia: Gemas Elementales que al juntarse en el Brazalete dan el poder de que la persona que lo taiga puesto pueda usar el elemento, también al estar las 5 juntas se puede invocar a un Dragón Poderoso. Tienen 5 colores Rojo, Celeste, Amarillo, Verde y Azul y al estar todas juntas aparece dentro una imagen del elemento

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz ~

Capitulo 28:

Lazos de Amistad

Luego de haber estado en la montaña de nieve, las Winx y los Especialistas habían ido a la playa, pero no querían alejarse de Magix ya que si se diera la ocasión en que las Trix atacaran ellas quería estar para proteger Magix. Gracias a una idea de Faragonda fueron a los Paramos _(N/A: 2T capitulo 21)._

Poso una mano entre su cara y el, para que aquellos rayos dorados dejaran de molestas. El mar estaba tranquilo, las únicas personas que estaban dentro del agua eran seis jóvenes que montaban en sus motos en una carrera.

tonto sol - se quejo una rubia que estaba sentada en la arena - brilla mucho

¿creí que querías un bronceado? - pregunto Flora con inocencia.

si, pero mas rato - dijo Stella cubriéndose la cara - siento que cada vez brilla mas fuerte

¿que es esto? - dijo el hada de la música fingiendo asombro - el hada del sol y la luna odia los rayos del sol... ¡No lo creo!

yo no dije eso - se defendió la rubia - yo dije que ahora quisiera algo de sombra

yo quisiera tomar algo - dijo una morena levantándose de la arena.

¿donde están Roxy y Tecna? - pregunto la pelirroja.

ahora que lo dices... - dijo la castaña buscándola con la mirada - no las he visto desde hace varios minutos

no son las únicas que faltan - dijo la otra morena con una soda en la mano - también faltan las Pixies

ya se donde están - dijo la rubia observando algo.

¿donde? - pregunto la pelirroja curiosa.

allí - apunto en frente la rubia a dos chicas que se dirigían hacia ellas con seis haditas flotando a su alrededor y una durmiendo en la cabeza de la chica de cabello corto.

¿donde estaban? - pregunto Musa una vez que ambas chicas se acercaron.

solo fuimos a caminar - respondió la menor con una sonrisa.

chicas - dijo la rubia sacando un bronceador de su bolso - no se ustedes pero mejor voy a aprovechar esos rayos se sol

Las tres chicas se rieron de su comentario mientras las recién llegadas las miraron confusas - creí que el sol te estaba molestando - dijo Bloom riendo un poco.

y así es - dijo la rubia buscando otra cosa - pero si no puedes con él únete - saco unos lentes de sol, los cuales se los puso y se encamino a una silla que estaba cerca de sus amigas.

Stella si te bronceas con los lentes lo vas a lamentar después - le advirtió Tecna tranquila.

es para que el sol no me pegue en los ojos - dijo la rubia tomando una revista - relájate, no me quedare dormida

pero no te vayas a quedar dormida - dijo Bloom

lo que digas - dijo Stella sin tomarle mucha importancia.

Musa saco una pelota de voley para jugar asi que rápidamente las chicas se alejaron para que la pelota no golpee a la rubia por accidente. Justo antes de comenzar a jugar con la pelota los chicos se acercaron a ellas para saber que iba a hacer.

¿que hacen? - pregunto Sky a las cuatro chicas que formaban un cuadrado.

estamos jugando con la pelota de voley - respondió Tecna sonriendo.

¿y la pelota? - frunció el ceño el pelinegro.

Musa fue por ella - respondió la pelirroja sonriendo.

¿podemos jugar? - pregunto el rubio sonriendo.

por supuesto - dijeron todas sonriendo.

ya - hablo Musa que recién venia llegando con la pelota - sigamos

vamos a hacer un partido - dijo Flora sonriendo - ahora hay mas personas

pero no estamos parejos - dijo Tecna enseguida mientras miraba a cada uno.

no importa - dijo Bloom sonriendo - la cosa es jugar ¿no?

bien chicas vs chicos - dijo Layla apretando el puño en el aire - vamos a ganar

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

aahh disculpa - dijo la rubia que estaba recostada en la silla con la revista a cierta persona que se puso entre ella y el sol - me estas tapando el sol

Stella deberías quitarte los lentes - dijo aquella persona seria.

no... - respondio la rubia sin mirarlo, aunque sabia quien era gracias a la voz - son para que el sol no me de en los ojos

como digas - dijo la persona moviéndose para no taparle el sol.

¿a donde vas? - pregunto ella curiosa.

iré a recoger algo de leña - dijo tranquilo - para una fogata ¿quieres venir?

¿estas hablando enserio? - pregunto ella levantando la ceja.

si... tienes razón, no se en que estaba pensando al preguntarte eso - dijo el sujeto - las chicas como tu solo se preocupan de la ropa, el peinado

y un bronceado - dijo ella sonriendo - pero bueno, los hombres como tu solo se preocupan de sus músculos y de coquetear con las chicas

¿acaso tu no coqueteas con hombres? - pregunto sonriendo y levantando la ceja.

en realidad ellos conmigo - respondió segura y sonriendo.

eso quiere decir que Brandon es celoso en extremo - dijo sonriendo.

con eso quieres decir que... ¿soy linda y siempre coquetean conmigo? - pregunto levantando la ceja.

nunca dije eso - se defendió él.

Riven... - dijo Stella en broma - ten cuidado, Musa podría enojarse

Musa no es celosa - dijo Riven mirando hacia donde estaban jugando.

eso es lo que tu crees - dijo la rubia riendo.

¿de que te ríes? - pregunto el joven frunciendo el ceño.

eres un tonto - respondió la chica.

bueno, yo me iré por algo de leña - dijo el chico ignorando el insulto.

espera... - dijo la rubia mirando - ¿donde esta Brandon?

esta jugando por haya - apunto Riven tranquilo.

Stella miro hacia haya y vio a Brandon jugando con la pelota de voley. Ella suspiro y miro a Riven - yo quería ir a dar un paseo con el

puedes venir conmigo - dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.

¿eso es una cita? - dijo levantando la ceja Stella bromeando.

¿estas hablando enserio? - rió Riven incrédulo.

no... - Stella lo miro unos segundos y luego parpadeo - ni creas que te ayudare a recoger leña

me lo suponía - dijo el chico de cabellos morado - ¿y bien? ¿vienes o no?

Stella iba a decir que no pero el cielo se nublo un poco y resoplo molesta - creo que si... el sol se ha ido

vamos... - dijo el caminando hacia el bosque con Stella.

* * *

.: Musa :.

Estaba jugando un partido con los chicos cuando vi a Stella y Riven conversando, el le sonreía cosa que era rara en el. Intente no prestar atención y concentrarme en el partido pero no podía. Volví a mirar a hacia ellos y vi que Stella se había levantado y caminado con Riven hacia el bosque.

"¿adonde van?" - pensé algo celosa - "creí que quería broncearse"

Mire el cielo y note que se había nublado, pero eso no es excusa para salir con Riven a quien sabe donde. Se lo que pensaran que estoy celosa pero no lo estoy, solo quiero saber a donde fueron.

¡Musa la pelota! - escuche a Bloom. Golpe la pelota con mi ante brazo haciendo que pasara hacia el otro lado de la cancha.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

entonces crees que Musa no es celosa - afirmo la chica.

si - respondió el joven tranquilo.

estas muy equivocado - dijo ella sonriendo.

claro que no - negó con la cabeza - yo se como es Musa

y yo conozco a las personas - dijo Stella apuntándose con el dedo.

¿de verdad es celosa? - pregunto Riven mientras Stella asentía.

y no sabes cuanto - dijo ella exagerando.

tal vez tengas razón - dijo el chico tranquilo.

yo siempre la tengo - dijo la chica con aires de superioridad.

¿siempre? - rió el mientras ella lo miraba molesta por ese comentario - ya no te enojes

hmp - dijo cruzándose de brazos y girando la cabeza. Habían caminado unos cinco minutos en silencio aunque lo único que rompía el silencio entre ambos eran las hojas de los arboles moverse por el viento que soplaba tranquilo

¿para que tocas los arboles? - pregunto Stella rompiendo el silencio entre ambos.

para ver cuales son mas fuertes - respondió él tocando todos los arboles.

¿y eso? - pregunto ella confundida,

servirán para la fogata - respondió sin dejar de hacer aquello - si llevo unos fuerte duraran mucho, en cambio si llevo leña débil se quemara completa enseguida

ya veo... - dijo ella sorprendida - sabes mucho

cuando no eres un especialista aprendes a sobrevivir con lo que hay a tu alrededor - le contó tranquilo - en cambio cuando eres un hada solo usas los poderes y todo te aparece con un bibidi babdi bu

¿eso no es de aquella película de la tierra? - pregunto riendo Stella- ¿como se llamaba? ¿cantarella...? ¿cinderella? ah si cenicienta, que es cinderella en ingles

Musa me obligo a verla - se defendió Riven enseguida.

si claro - dijo Stella sonriendo y tomándose las manos con aires soñadores - es una película muy linda, una chica que es atormentada por su madrastra y hermanastras que sueña con ir al baile y bailar con el Príncipe. Se le aparece un hada madrina y le da un hermoso vestido con un carruaje que expira a media noche, ella va al baile y cuando dan las 12 ella pierde la zapatilla de cristal, el Príncipe la ve y busca a la joven hasta que por fin la encuentra y se casa con ella teniendo un final feliz para siempre... ahhh

tu también la viste - dijo él riendo - y se nota que te gusta

si... - dijo ella tranquila.

Flora vio la del barco que se hunde - dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros - es mejor que esa, da pena el final

creo que este esta bien - dijo él deteniéndose con la mano en un árbol y sacando la espada.

oye... ¿que es lo que te gusta de Musa? - pregunto la chica curiosa mientras él buscaba un buen punto donde cortar las ramas.

¿para que quieres saber? - pregunto Riven de espaldas.

curiosidad - se encogió de hombros tranquila - ¿entonces?

seguro lo publicas en alguna revista de chismes - dijo él

yo no tengo ese poder - se defendió ella frunciendo el ceño.

eres una Princesa - dijo cortando la madera - ¿acaso no puedes hacer lo que quieres?

¿eso crees? - pregunto ella. El joven se dio la vuelta y asintió tranquilo - la verdad es que no

¿a no? - pregunto sorprendido mientras ella asentía.

bueno, en realidad tengo algo de poder en ciertas cosas - admitió la rubia con una mentira - pero si lo usara en todo lo que quisiera seria abusar de el, y eso es algo que no quiero hacer... el poder corrompe a las personas, hay veces en las que eso me asusta

¿es por eso que niegas tener poder sobre todo? - pregunto Riven al darse cuenta de la verdad - ¿o mientes diciendo que solo en ciertas cosas?

si... - dijo ella pero luego se dio cuenta de algo - ¿como sabes que era mentira?

tu lo dijiste... - dijo Riven tranquilo - solo hay que escuchar entre lineas

La chica rió un poco - pero ya basta, nos estamos saliendo del tema... responde

¿prometes no decirle a nadie? - pregunto él. Stella no respondió pero asintió - siempre esta de buen humor...

¿enserio? - pregunto ella incrédula y mirándolo como diciendo "di la verdad". No podía creer semejante broma que le estaba haciendo, no se la compraría ni en un millón de años.

Riven suspiro al saber que ella no dejaría de preguntar hasta que le contara la verdad así que se decidió por hacerlo - Musa es una persona única... es diferente a las demás chicas, no se preocupa tanto de la ropa, del peinado, del maquillaje, de...

si estas queriendo decirme algo dilo a la cara y no con indirectas - interrumpió Stella mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos - te voy a golpear

Él rió un poco y la miro a los ojos - lo que quiero decir es que Musa es especial, es increíble y tiene una voz angelical

¿la amas? - pregunto Stella aun sabiendo la respuesta.

si... - dijo sonriendo - cuando estoy con ella me siento diferente, me siento la persona mas feliz del mundo... ella es mi musa, mi inspiración...

cupido te flecho fuerte - dijo la rubia sonriendo. Riven sonrió y volvió a romper la madera con su espada.

¿y que hay de ti? - pregunto de espaldas.

¿de mi? - pregunto Stella confundida.

¿que es lo que te gusta de Brandon? - pregunto el de espaldas.

Brandon... es una persona increíble - respondió ella restando importancia.

¿solo increíble? - dijo el dándose la vuelta - ambos sabemos que quieres decir un millón de cosas y finges que no te importa

eres un fijado - dijo Stella frunciendo el ceño.

no creo que se le pueda llamar a una persona así - dijo él frunciendo el ceño extrañado.

¿lo ves? - dijo ella alzando los brazos al aire.

como sea - dijo Riven negando con la cabeza - ahora responde tu

bueno... lo que me gusta de Brandon es... que es una persona atenta, cariñosa, buena, siempre se preocupa por los demás - dijo ella en un tono soñador - ademas de que siempre tiene una sonrisa bella en sus labios, cuando estoy con el siento... siento como si todo a mi alrededor desapareciera, como si estuviéramos solo los dos y nadie mas

se nota que estas enamorada - dijo él sonriendo.

igual que tu - sonrió la chica tranquila.

¿has pensado en casarte con él? - pregunto el volviendo a cortar la leña.

casarme... - susurro ella - es algo que no he pensado

lo has pensado ¿verdad? - pregunto Riven,

da igual si lo piense o no - dijo ella algo triste.

¿por qué? - pregunto él algo curioso.

La rubia no se atrevió a responder ya que aun le molestaba la respuesta a esa pregunta. Riven la miro de reojo, ella se encontraba con la mirada agachada por lo que no supo que él la estaba mirando. Dio un suspiro y entendió que es lo que sucedía.

tu... no puedes casarte con él ¿verdad? - dijo Riven sabiendo que era lo que sucedía.

aun no lo se - dijo la chica levantando la mirada - es algo de lo que no quiero hablar...

hablar... - susurro él sonriendo - ¿te has dado cuenta de que hemos estado hablando por mas de veinte minutos sin pelearnos?

si, lo se - dijo riendo - es increíble, y me gusta como se siente

a mi también - dijo Riven sonriendo - es mejor que estar peleando todo el día

es verdad - rió ella. Stella miro la leña que Riven había cortado y frunció el ceño pensando que tal vez no era mucha - ¿piensas llevar solo eso? ¿no crees que vaya a faltar?

si... - dijo él tomando la leña - pero solo soy una persona, no puedo cargar tanto

Stella resoplo y lo miro - esta bien... te ayudare, yo llevo esta y tu corta mas para llevar

¿enserio? - pregunto incrédulo Riven.

si... no quiero morirme de frió por la noche - rió ella en broma.

* * *

.: Musa :.

El juego había terminado hace ya diez minutos y han pasado veinte minutos desde que Stella y Riven entraron al bosque y no salido aun. No es que este celosa pero ya se tardaron ¿y si les paso algo? .No lo creo Stella se puede transformar, ¿pero que diablos digo?, estamos en los paramos casi no hay magia, sin embargo Riven siempre trae consigo su espada. Si posiblemente les paso algo, es eso, no creo que ambos tengan una relación secreta ¿verdad? Riven no seria capas de engañarme además Stella ama a Brandon ¿verdad?.

se lo que te molesta hermana - dijo Layla mirándome seria - yo también los vi y no creo sea para que te pongas celosa

¿que? yo... yo no estoy celosa - me defendí enseguida.

se nota que lo estas - dijo Layla seria - mira Riven no seria capas de engañarte, y mucho menos con Stella. Ella ama a Brandon hasta la muerte y todos sabemos eso

Me reí un poco porque era verdad lo que decía Layla - tienes razón, creo que me preocupo por nada

de hecho - dijo ella alzando el dedo indice - creo que tienes razón en preocuparte

Abrí los ojos y la mire asustada, ¿acaso era verdad lo que pensaba?, Layla me miro y negó con la cabeza al saber lo que estaba pensando - no es eso... - dijo ella - es solo que se fueron hace veinte minutos y aun no vuelven, quizás les paso algo

es verdad - dije torciendo los labios - ¿a donde fueron?

Nabu dijo que Riven fue a cortar leña - dijo la chica morena.

¿Stella fue con Riven a cortar leña? - pregunte incrédula y sorprendida ante lo que dijo Layla.

eso creo - dijo Layla preocupada - fue con el ¿no?

Layla no digas eso - dije molesta - haces que me asuste

ya te dije que es imposible que te estén engañando - dijo Layla segura de lo que decia

¿que sucede chicas? - pregunto Bloom acercándose con Roxy y Flora hacia nosotras

es que Stella y Riven aun no han vuelto - dije preocupada.

¿Stella fue con Riven a cortar leña? - frunció el ceño Bloom.

¿están seguras? - pregunto Roxy extrañada.

si... - respondió Layla asintiendo.

ahora que lo recuerdo - dijo Flora recordando algo - vi a Brandon hace unos minutos, estaba preocupado porque no encontraba a Stella

creo que hay que darles un poco mas de tiempo - dijo Bloom sonriendo - ya volverán

eso espero - dije nerviosa.

tranquila Musa - me dijo Flora sonriendo tranquilizadoramente.

Suspire e intente tranquilizarme. Las chicas tenían razón solo estoy paranoica, si es eso, solo estoy paranoica. Riven no sería capaz de engañarme después de todos los problemas que hemos pasado juntos y Stella, bueno, de ella menos desconfiaría ya que realmente ama a Brandon.

* * *

.: Riven :.

Habíamos cortado suficiente leña para dos días y ahora estábamos camino devuelta al campamento. Sinceramente aun no puedo creer que haya estado con Stella tanto tiempo sin pelear, creo que nuestro lazo de amistad esta creciendo mas y se fortaleció ahora.

Otra cosa que no podía creer era que Stella me estaba ayudando a cargar la leña, eso es algo que si no veo con mis ojos no lo creo. Camine con Stella por un largo rato en silencio, ya no había de que hablar con ella, sinceramente yo había juzgado a Stella antes de conocerla bien, pero ahora ya tengo otra idea de como es ella. Si es verdad que es adicta a la moda y todo eso que uno puede ver con solo mirarla pero me di cuenta de que tiene un corazón muy tierno y siempre piensa en las demás personas.

ya estoy algo cansada - se quejo un poco.

descansaremos un poco - dije pero ella negó con la cabeza.

no podemos - dijo sonriendo - debemos llevar la leña

esta bien - dije sorprendido.

Seguimos caminando en silencio. Yo quería entablar una conversación para pasar el tiempo pero no hallaba de que habar, habíamos hablado de muchas cosas y creo que ya no hay mas temas.

vaya suspiro - rió ella tranquila

lo se - dije sonriendo. Me detuve y me senté en una roca dejando la leña en el suelo - hay que descansar

¿que es lo que veo? - dijo Stella riendo - el machote esta cansado

Me reí un poco y la mire sonriendo - ¿tu no? hace unos minutos te estabas quejando

tienes razón - dejo la leña en el suelo, no, ¿que digo? mas bien la tiro al suelo como si nada y se sentó en la roca de enfrente mio - vaya es la primera vez que trabajo tanto en mi vida

Me reí fuerte mente - eso creo, mas bien creo que es la primera vez que trabajas

oye... - dijo algo ofendida. Volví a reírme ante su actitud algo infantil que estaba tomando, algo que parece ser común en ella cuando esta sonriendo - te has reído mucho hoy

también me sorprende - dije viéndola directamente con una sonrisa - ¿como es ser una Princesa? me refiero, es como se muestra en los cuentos de hadas como los de las tierra

Stella se rió a carcajadas - no, es mucho mas trabajo, una Princesa no siempre vive en un mundo color rosa

¿a no? - pregunte curioso.

no... - negó con la cabeza ella - siempre hay trabajos y mas trabajos, cuando el rey no puede hacer algo debo hacerlo yo y es agotador

creo que exageras - dije sonriendo.

si de hecho - admitió ella - la verdad es algo difícil y aburrido serlo

¿aburrido? - pregunte confundido - pensé que te gustaba serlo

me gusta ser una Princesa - dijo ella sonriendo y luego molesta siguió - pero hay ocasiones en las que las personas te juzgan sin conocerte, dicen que por ser Princesa eres una hadita consentida y que hay otras que solo se juntan contigo por interés

Juzgar un libro por su portada. Yo había hecho eso pero nunca me juntaría con ella por interés - ¿eso es lo que te aburre de ser Princesa? - ella asintió tranquila.

siempre he pensado que a las chicas se les debe tratar como Princesas, quiero decir que no puedes tratar a una mujer como basura, hay que tener sensibilidad y delicadesa con ciertas cosas en especial cuando hablas con chicas - dijo ella tranquila - pero si es una Princesa consentida y arrogante no vale la pena siquiera tratar con ella...

¿eres arrogante y consentida? - pregunte levantando la ceja.

arrogante... tal vez un poco - dijo ella tranquila - consentida es posible

Me reí un poco mientras me levantaba y miraba mi reloj de mi muñeca sorprendido por la hora. Habíamos pasado mucho tiempo en el bosque y ya había que volver.

¿que sucede? - pregunto ella sorprendida

¿te das cuenta de que hemos estado mas de cuarenta minutos en el bosque? - pregunte sorprendido.

ya es tarde, debemos volver - dijo ella abrazándose a si misma y frotándose los brazos.

¿tienes frió? - pregunte curioso aunque al juzgar por como actuaba parecía que si.

un poco - respondió. La mire unos segundos, seguro Musa pensara algo que no es pero debo hacerlo, no puedo dejar que le de frió Me quite el chaleco que traía puesto y se lo entregue - ten...

¿que? - lo miro sorprendida.

yo no tengo frió, estoy bien - dije tranquilo - en cambio tu debes estar helada, sera mejor que te abrigues

gracias... - dijo tomándolo con un ligero sonrojo.

ahh no pienses cosas que no son - dije nervioso al notar el sonrojo.

¿que dices? - dijo ella molesta - yo no estoy pensando en nada

Me reí a carcajadas - lo sem es que te sonrojaste

no hablaremos nunca sobre esto - dijo ella apuntándome y colocándose el chaleco - además no me sonroje por ti, es solo que pensaba que quizás Musa y Brandon...

¿crees que se molesten y piensen algo que no es si te ven con mi chaleco? - pregunte levantando la ceja.

si... - dijo ella agachándose para tomar la leña - ya debemos irnos

tienes razón - dije caminando al lado de ella con la leña - oye... ¿como es tu idea para una cita perfecta?

¿me vas a invitar a salir? - dijo sorprendida, fingiendo emoción y fingiendo credulidad - ¡Oh Dios! a Musa no le va a gustar eso, pero bueno es normal que los hombres me coqueteen

Me reí un poco y negué con la cabeza - sabes a lo que me refería

solo estaba bromeando - dijo ella sonriendo - ¿por qué no la invitas a un lugar bello?

¿como cual? - pregunte curioso.

mmm... - pensó ella - a Musa le gusta la música ¿no?... podrías llevarla a un restaurante donde haya música en vivo y sea elegante

gracias - dije sonriendo. Creo que ya tengo una idea para una cita con Musa.

.: Stella :.

Había estado casi todo el día con Riven, y lo que es raro ya que yo pensaba broncearme todo el día, pero bueno hay ocasiones en las que las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere. En todo el día había hablado con Riven como si fuese algo cotidiano, como si habláramos siempre pero era la primera vez en la que hablábamos sin que él fuera un completo engreído. Había disfrutado su compañía, incluso me había sorprendido cuando me entrego su chaleco, pero me preocupaba que Brandon pensara algo que no es verdad aunque sabia que el confiaba mas en mi.

Me di cuenta de que detrás de todo el misterio que oculta Riven, en su interior hay un chico comprensivo, dulce, y bueno, Musa tenia mucha suerte de tenerlo a su lado.

¿sabes? - dijo él tranquilo - creo que te juzgue mal sin conocerte - lo mire sorprendida por lo que dijo - siempre creí que eras una chica creída y solo pensabas en lo material

y yo siempre pensé que eras un chico frió, misterioso y gruñón - dije sincera - incluso me preguntaba que es lo que había visto Musa en ti

no somos tan diferentes - dijo él. Lo mire confusa - ambos odiamos a las personas que se acercan a ti solo por interés

¿enserio? - pregunte confusa.

si, es por eso que suelo ser frió, misterioso y gruñón - respondio en burla pero algo serio - es porque de esa manera alejo a los oportunistas

parece que tenemos algo en común - dije sonriendo - ambos odiamos a los interesados...

es verdad - sonrió él - mira eso, ya estamos saliendo del bosque

que bien... - dije feliz - ahora me iré a recostar, estoy cansada... nunca había trabajado tanto

creo que tienes razón... - dijo ella - y como dije esta es la primera vez que te veo trabajar, así que creo que es la primera vez que trabajas

ja ja - dije con sarcasmo. Seguimos caminando hasta que salimos del bosque y apenas salí de ese lugar caminamos directo al campamento.

Logre divisar a las chicas que se tackleaban en la arena y los chicos se reían mientras observaban su juego. Al menos no estoy jugando con ellas o si no me rompería una uña, aunque de todos modos no abría jugado con ellas. Bloom miro en la dirección en la que estábamos y dejo de tacklear para acercarse a nosotros tranquila.

hey - dijo ella sonriendo - se demoraron mucho...

es culpa de la señorita aquí - dijo riendo un poco - que le dieron ganas de descansar

¿que dices? - reí fingiendo ofensa - tu te demoraste en cortar la leña y también descansaste

Stella ¿tu trabajaste? - pregunto Bloom incrédula.

¿tan difícil es creer eso? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

si... - dijo ella asintiendo.

bueno chicas - dijo Riven - vamos a encender la fogata

esta bien - dije sonriendo. Nos acercamos un poco mas al campamento - ¡Brandon! - tire la leña y corrí a abrazarlo, él me correspondió con una sonrisa.

¿que hay Preciosa? - pregunto sonriendo al separarnos.

no mucho - respondí besándolo fugazmente y al mirarlo a la cara note que su sonrisa se convirtió en un ceño fruncido - ¿que sucede?

¿por qué tienes ese chaleco? - pregunto algo molesto - ¿no es de Riven?

"Tonta olvidaste quitarte el chaleco" - me regañe mentalmente - no pienses cosas que no son...

pero entonces... - intento decir sin quitar el ceño fruncido.

oye... - Riven lo interrumpió - no dejes la leña por ahí tirada

ya no exageres - me reí tranquila.

consentida - bromeo sacando la lengua.

gruñón - bromee riendo.

Musa se acerco a Riven y lo abrazo pero con un ceño fruncido - ¿por qué Stella tiene tu chaleco?

porque la rubia se estaba congelando - dijo el riendo en broma. Rodé los ojos y enseguida que pensé que eran tal para cual, ambos me llamaban rubia.

ya entendí - me quite el chaleco y se lo lance en la cara - se me olvido llevar uno...

hey ¿ningún gracias Riven? - dijo en broma.

gracias Riven - dije sonriendo. Mire a Brandon y note que fulminaba con la mirada a Riven y eso no podía ser bueno, le di un codazo con una sonrisa - te dije que no pienses cosas que no son

Me miro unos segundos y suspiro - tranquila, no lo hago

él se fue a recostar en la silla, se veía algo molesto. Mire a Musa quien me miraba algo molesta - ¿que? - pregunte curiosa.

nada - dijo Musa aun molesta

ve - dijo Riven abrazado a Musa.

Mire a Riven y sonreí. Fui a buscar a Brandon, él estaba sentado en la silla, al verme solo se levanto y se fue a la orilla del mar.

¿esta molesto? - me pregunte mientras lo seguía.

Me acerque en silencio, pues el estaba de espaldas a mi. Le tape los ojos con ambas manos y contenía la risa - Stella se que eres tu - quite mis manos y él se dio la vuelta - ¿que quieres?

¿estas molesto? - le pregunte preocupada - porque si es así ya te dije que no tienes porque estarlo

no lo estoy - dijo él aparentando tranquilidad.

entonces estas celoso - dije sonriendo - no seas celoso, Riven solo es un amigo

¿amigo? - frunció el ceño - ¿desde cuando el es tu amigo?

desde que el cielo se nublo y no pude broncearme - respondí haciendo que se enojara un poco - Brandon, ¿no confías en mi?

claro que confió en ti - respondió él asintiendo.

¿entonces? - pregunte curiosa.

Él solo suspiro para tranquilizarse porque al parecer parecía que quería gritar y desquitarse de algo - es solo que desapareciste toda la tarde, fuiste con Riven al bosque y vuelves con su chaqueta puesta ¿como quieres que no me moleste?

fácil, no haciéndolo - dije encogiéndome de hombros despreocupada.

Stella no estoy jugando - dijo él molesto.

Brandon ¿enserio no confías en mi? - dije frunciendo el ceño levemente y mirándolo algo decepcionada - ¿enserio crees que seria capas de engañarte?

Hubo un silencio que duro unos minutos que para mi fueron una eternidad. Él no respondía y eso me molestaba, mas que eso me decepcionaba que enserio haya pensado en aquello siendo que jamas sería capaz de engañarlo.

Brandon responde - dije molesta - ¿crees que seria capas de hacer algo como eso?

Stella... - dijo él como si lo pensara bien - yo... - no pudo seguir hablando ya que se quedo callado.

Lo mire decepcionada y algo molesta pero mas decepcionada - ¿dudas del amor que te tengo?

yo no dije eso - se defendió.

eso me pareció oír entre lineas - dije seria - no puedo creerlo...

Stella... - dijo Brandon suspirando - no pienses eso, jamas dudaría de tu amor...

entonces, ¿por qué piensas que tengo algo con Riven...? - pregunte y otra vez no obtuve respuesta.

no puedo creerlo - dije decepcionada y triste - no me esperaba esto de ti

Me cruce de brazos y retrocedí un poco - en una relación lo mas importante es la confianza y creo que en la nuestra es lo que menos hay, o eso me parece ahora

Stella... - dijo algo calmado pero preocupado - no creo que...

¿sabes que? - lo interrumpí tranquila - no quiero hablar ahora... tal vez luego

Me fui de ahí con una sola lagrima. No puedo creer que Brandon no confié en mi, no es lo que me esperaba de él. Sentía que algunas lagrimas amenazaban con salir por lo que no tenia deseos de volver al campamento con las chicas así que me fui a dar un paseo cerca del campamento.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

No se que me sucedió, no se porque no respondí las preguntas de Stella, solo se que me molesto verla llegar con Riven y peor aun con su chaqueta. Por Dios hombre, la amo y creo que por una tonta pregunta la estoy perdiendo.

Suspire fuertemente, lo mejor sera ir a buscarla para hablar con ella para decirle la verdad. La verdad es que creo que si estoy celoso y creo que en extremo. Busque a Stella con la mirada, no la pude ver en ningún lado. Me preocupe un poco ¿donde estará? corrí a buscarla hasta llegar al campamento.

¿donde esta Stella? - pregunte preocupado.

¿no estaba contigo? - pregunto confundida Flora.

no... - dije preocupado - bueno si pero peleamos y se fue...

¿pelearon? - frunció el ceño Helio - ¿por qué?

Lo mire como si fuese obvio el solo dejo salir un largo "oohh" - no creo que este en problemas - dijo Timmy tranquilo - seguro quiere estar sola

sera mejor que la busques - dijo Riven tranquilo.

no, lo mejor es que la deje sola un rato - volvió a decir Timmy tranquilo.

Timmy se lo que digo - dijo Riven - lo mejor es que la busques, conozco a Stella y se que esta esperando a que vayas a buscarla, no que la dejes un rato sola

Mire molesto a Riven y admito que con ciertas ganas de golpearlo - el que hayas estado con ella un rato no significa que la conozcas

si, tu eres su novio de hace cuatro años - dijo él frunciendo el ceño - y no parece que la conozcas como dices hacerlo

¿que me quieres decir con eso? - dije frunciendo el ceño enojado pero sin gritar. Ahora si tenia ganas de matarlo, no de golpearlo - ¿crees que con solo pasar una tarde con ella sabes como es, lo que piensa, lo que le gusta, lo que siente?

tal vez no tanto pero si la conozco y se como es, como piensa, lo que le gusta y lo que siente - dijo Riven seguro y serio - se que Te Ama y espera a que vayas con ella para arreglar el problema...

Mire a Riven con mas calma ¿como sabia eso? una loca idea de me paso por la cabeza y al mirarlo sabia que debía preguntar - ¿donde esta?

por allá - indico hacia la izquierda donde vi a una rubia sentada en la arena abrazando sus piernas o eso es lo que podía ver.

solo no vuelvas a meter la pata - advirtió Riven con una ¿sonrisa?.

Fui hasta donde estaba Stella y me acerque por la espalda. Note que efectivamente si estaba sentada abrazando sus rodillas, pude oír un suave y bajo sollozo. Era mi culpa, suspire despacio para que no me escuchara y pensé en que decirle pero nada se me ocurría. No traía flores, así que seria un poco mas difícil, me decidí por decirle la verdad de una sola y ya.

Te Amo - dije esperando a que ella levantara la cabeza pero no lo hizo - Te Amo, siento lo que paso... es solo que creo que me puse celoso por verte con Riven, no me gusta la idea de verte con otro... no es que no confié en ti, confió en ti... pero no confió en mi, ya que me asusta perderte. Odio cuando hay hombres que te miran con otros ojos y se que Riven quiere a Musa pero eso no impidió que sintiera celos... Perdóname, no quise siquiera hacerte llorar... no quiero que esto se acabe...

Stella seguía con la cabeza agachada no me respondí o emitía algún sonido, ya que los sollozos habían parado desde que comencé a hablar - si hay algo que pueda hacer para que me perdones dímelo... Stella háblame... amor...

Lo siento... - la escuche decir en voz baja - no debí haberte dicho todo lo que te dije

no Stel, tu no tienes la culpa de nada - dije arrodillándome para estar a su altura y abrazándola por los hombros, ella seguía a brazada a sus piernas - la culpa la tengo yo y mis tontos celos

Dejo de abrazarse y se dio la vuelta para mirarme. Pude ver que tenia algunas lagrimas que quite con mi pulgar - Te Amo... no dudo de tu amor y mucho menos quiero que pienses eso... pero perdóname por pensar yo en algo que no es

Ella comenzó a sonreír y coloco su cabeza en mi pecho mientras yo la abrazaba - Te Amo... - dijo ella. La bese en la frente, ella cerro los ojos y me abrazo por la cintura - no quiero pelear mas...

no te preocupes - dije apoyando mi mentó en su cabeza - no volverá a suceder, lo prometo

Continuara...

* * *

Un capitulo que contiene: Media taza de Amistad, un cuarto de amor, un cuarto de celos y se revuelve todo con perdón, guardamos todos los datos y nos queda un capitulo listo y perfecto para subirlo...

espero que les haya gustado, no use mucho el tema de un juego en la playa así que solo la use como el ambiente... aunque fue mas el bosque, conste que mi idea inicial era que Stella se quedara dormida mientras se bronceaba pero como siempre me salí de curso y este fue el resultado

**Próximamente: La Aparición de Akane**

A... A... Akane - dijo Stella nerviosa y con algo de miedo.

creí haberte dicho que no te fueras - dijo con voz fría - ¿por qué desobedeces?

Stella... - dijo Brandon con voz suave para que se tranquilice - ¿estas bien?

Stella, somos amigas - dijo Bloom colocando una mano en su hombro - dime que sucede

tonta pesadilla - dijo Stella entre dientes molesta - aunque no parecía una pesadilla, mas bien era casi real

¿sabes que? no volverás a salir - dijo Akane con voz fría y molesta - no dejare vuelvas a salir de aquí

¿te duele? - pregunto Amore preocupada al ver la piel roja de Stella.

no estamos peleando - dijo Bloom nerviosa

si, solo son... mmm... diferencias creativas - dijo Stella nerviosa también.

Faragonda nos volvió a contactar y bueno... dijo que sabe quien es Akane - dijo Flora.

"Faragonda ya sabe quien es..." - pensó Stella.

Acá acaba el pequeño adelanto de El Camino de la Luz. Espero que les guste y comenten :D

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)__  
_


	29. Chapter 29: La Aparición de Akane

Hola a todos ¿como están? espero que bien... entonces bueno seguiré subiendo los capítulos :D ¿Que les pareció el capitulo anterior?~

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Aclaraciones:

.: Winx Club :. - Cambio de POV general

.: (nombre) :. – Cambio de POV por personaje

Los ataques que aparezcan, algunos son inventados ya que no me se los ataques de las winx, apenas me se uno o dos.

Cosas a explicar:

Energía Mágica: Es como la esfera que apareció en los hechiceros de waverly place la película, esa de color amarillo solo que con los colores de las chicas

Brazalete Magos: Un Brazalete negro con toque de morado. Tiene unos espacios para incrustar unas gemas con formas de hexágono, las Gemas rodean toda la muñeca

Piedras Teribithia: Gemas Elementales que al juntarse en el Brazalete dan el poder de que la persona que lo taiga puesto pueda usar el elemento, también al estar las 5 juntas se puede invocar a un Dragón Poderoso. Tienen 5 colores Rojo, Celeste, Amarillo, Verde y Azul y al estar todas juntas aparece dentro una imagen del elemento

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz ~

Capitulo 29:

La Aparición de Akane

Ya era Viernes, el sol brillaba, el mar estaba tranquilo y nuestras hadas y especialistas ya estaban despiertos. Hoy era el ultimo día en que estarían de vacaciones porque antes de que oscurezca ellos volverían a Alfea. El problema de el día anterior había sido arreglado, Stella y Brandon se reconciliaron y Riven le explico a Musa que no había nada entre Stella y él, y Musa decidió confiar en él y dejar los celos de lado.

Las Winx estaban jugando en el agua a excepción de una que estaba tomando el sol. Los Especialistas estaban preparando las cosas para el almuerzo, Brandon y Sky fueron por un poco mas de leña, Timmy y Helio fueron fueron a pescar algo y por ultimo Riven y Nabu que estaban quemando la leña que ya tenían.

no te vayas a quedar dormida - dijo un castaño que recién llegaba con algo de leña en los brazos a la rubia que tomaba el sol con lentes - sera mejor que te los quites o te quedaran marcados

Brandon no exageres - dijo la rubia sin moverse - además ayer no pude tener mi bronceado y nada impedirá que lo tenga hoy

Brandon la leña - lo llamo Nabu desde la fogata.

enseguida - dijo Brandon mirando a Nabu. Luego se dirigió a Stella que aun estaba recostada en la camilla tomando el sol - solo no te vayas a quedar dormida o te quemaras completa y no podrás caminar, además de que te quejarás

Cariño creo que exageras - dijo la rubia tomando un poco de bronceador.

no te pongas eso - dijo Brandon quitandoselo de las manos - te has echado mucho, esta casi vacio

no... - dijo la rubia sin mirarlo - lo tengo de hace mucho

bueno si tu dices - dijo Brandon agachándose y posando sus labios sobre los de ella por unos segundos - solo no te duermas para que no te quemes

tranquilo que no va a suceder - afirmo la chica volviendo a colocarse bronceador en la piel.

Brandon solo sonrió mirando a su novia echarse bronceador en la piel y luego se fue a dejar la leña donde se encontraba Nabu, Riven Y Sky quemando la demás leña que tenían. Mientras ellos hacían eso las chicas estaban en el agua con las Pixies, primero jugaban a lanzarse agua, después a hundir a las demás en el agua, también a una carrera, luego con la pelota y al final de tanto jugar solo flotaban un rato. Tecna salio del agua ya que no quería estar mas, se dirigió a la tienda donde durmió, se seco y cambio de ropa, luego salio a ver a sus amigos.

bien solo falta que Timmy y Helio traigan el pescado - dijo Sky calentando la leña.

para la próxima debemos traer mas comida - dijo Riven sentado en una silla con una lata de soda.

¿creen que consigan algo en el mar? - pregunto Tecna levantando la ceja - no parece que hayan peces hoy

esperemos que si - dijo Nabu riendo en broma - o moriremos de hambre

no exageres - dijo Brandon riendo.

miren que tenemos - dijo Timmy que venia llegando con Helio y un gran balde lleno de pescado - tuvimos una gran pesca

bien - dijo Sky sonriendo - vamos a calentarlos

Todos asintieron y ayudaron a Sky. Las chicas habían salido del agua y fueron con los chicos, cada una estaba con ropa pues ya se habían cambiado _(N/A:_ _L__a misma del capitulo 21 de 2T)_

¿ya esta listo? - pregunto Bloom con Lockette en su mano mientras esta jugaba con su dedo.

aun le faltan unos veinte minutos - respondió Riven sonriendo.

vaya - dijo Layla sorprendida - no sabia que Riven podía sonreír así

si, es lo único que hace desde ayer - dijo Musa suspirando.

creí que ya habían arreglado eso - dijo Flora extrañada.

y lo hicimos - dijo Musa preocupada - pero aun no estoy muy convencida

mejor olvida eso - dijo Layla sonriendo tranquila - el dijo que te ama y así es

Habían pasado veinte minutos después de que Timmy y Helio habían traído el pescado para cocinar y al fin estaba listo.

bien chicas esta listo - dijo Sky sonriendo - hay que llamar a Stella

¡Stella! ¡Esta Listo! - le grito Brandon mientras los demás reían pero la chica no respondió.

no creen que se haya quedado dormida ¿o si? - pregunto Roxy preocupada.

espero que no - dijo Brandon caminando hasta ella - Stella...

La joven no respondió por lo que Brandon la zandeo un poco, sin embargo ella seguía sin responder. Suspiro fuerte y le quito los lentes solo para ver que tenía los ojos cerrados, efectivamente ella se había dormido - Stella despierta, te dije que no te durmieras - el chico miro a la joven y se dio cuenta de que su piel estaba algo roja lo que hizo que se preocupara un poco - Stella despierta

* * *

Sueño de Stella

_.: Stella :._

_¿donde estoy? - pregunte mirando mi alrededor. No podía distinguir nada con claridad, solo podía ver un pasillo con humo en el suelo y nada mas. Suspire molesta y camine por aquel pasillo para ver si llegaba a algún lado pero para mi mala suerte no fue así, camine por varios minutos sin rumbo alguno, casi parecía que caminaba en círculos ya que nada a mi alrededor cambiaba._

_¿estas perdida? - escuche una voz a mis espaldas. Me paralice preocupada y sorprendida, era ella. Me di la vuelta lentamente y la vi ahí enfrente de mi con una mirada que daba miedo - es un placer volver a verte Princesita_

_A... A... Akane - dije nerviosa y con algo de miedo._

_me tienes miedo ¿verdad? - dijo ella con una sonrisa satisfactoria aunque no la podía ver sabia que la tenía en su rostro. _

_Déjenme decirles algo sobre el rostro de Akane, ella tiene el cabello largo y negro que le cubre la mitad de la cara, usa una mascarilla en la boca, tiene ojos color grises son muy opacos y muestran una tristeza inmensa. La razón por la que su cabello tapa la mitad de su cara es porque la tiene algo quemada, solo en algunas ocasiones se quita la mascarilla y revela sus labios cortados, tiene la cara con varias heridas y cicatrices._

_¿que haces aquí? - pregunte retrocediendo algo asustada._

_la pregunta es ¿que haces tu aquí? - dijo ella avanzando unos pasos._

_no te acerques - dije asustada mientras __retrocedía._

_me encanta cuando mis victimas me temen - dijo ella aun avanzando._

_¿que es lo que quieres? - pregunte asustada._

_creí__ haberte dicho que no te fueras - dijo con voz fría - ¿por qué desobedeces?_

_yo... - no sabia que responder._

_escúchame__ Princesita - dijo con voz molesta mientras yo solo retrocedía - no voy a tolerar otro de tus jueguitos, aquí mando yo_

_Akane... - dije asustada por lo que sea que pueda hacerme._

_¿sabes que? no volverás a salir - dijo Akane con voz fría y molesta - no dejare vuelvas a salir de aquí..._

_Akane ¿que... que vas hacer? - pregunte asustada mientras retrocedía pero no pude seguir caminando ya que el camino se había cortado, solo había un gran precipicio, estaba segura que cualquier paso en falso y caigo por el._

_¿te has preguntado que hubiera pasado si yo no te atraigo hacia el lado oscuro de la luna? - pregunto caminado hacia a mi - seguro que no, pero creo tener la respuesta_

_¿de que hablas? - pregunte confundida._

_mi querida niña... - dijo Akane - el día que entraste al lado oscuro de la luna fue porque yo te atraje hasta el, un hechizo hipnótico y viniste hasta mi como si buscaras algo. Yo hice que tu me liberaras bajo ese hechizo, lo mas probable es que si no te hubiera hechizado yo no estaría aquí, seguiría encerrada. Yo te atraje a ti porque te quería poseer a ti, no al tonto de Xeros_

_¿que? - dije frunciendo el ceño - ¿por qué?_

_porque mi querida niña, tu eres luz... - dijo ella mirándome - yo odio la luz, quiero que la oscuridad gobierne por lo que Xeros es solo un peón que cumplirá mi deseo y se convertirá en el amo del mundo mientras yo solo observo desde la oscuridad_

_Akane... - dije preocupada._

_tal parece que nuestro tiempo se ha acabado - dijo ella seria._

_El lugar comenzó a sacudirse fuertemente, me agache con cuidado para no caer. Mire a Akane asustada, ella se quito la mascarilla dejando ver unos dientes afilados como si fuesen de un animal, tenia una cicatriz en el labio. Comencé a asustarme, ella se acerco hacia mi y me tomo de los hombros. Yo estaba temblando, tenia miedo, Akane es una de las peor personas que pueden existir - ¡TU NO TE IRAS DE NUEVO!  
_

_La mire asustada - ¡NO TE IRAS! - La cara de Akane daba miedo, quito su mano derecha de mi hombro e hizo crecer las uñas, casi parecían garras. Me miro enojada y le mas paso por la cara, mi sangre se esparcía por su mano. Cerré los ojos y deseaba no estar aquí..."_

* * *

Fuera del Sueño de Stella

.: Brandon :.

Stella, Princesa, despierta - Veía que Stella había comenzado a moverse asustada, solo balbuceaba cosas sin sentidos. Llevaba mas de 10 minutos tratando de que despertara y no lo hacia, ya me estaba preocupando.

Amor por favor despierta - volví a zandearla un poco pero no despertaba.

Brandon ¿por qué demoras tanto? - escuche la voz de Sky atrás de mi, me di la vuelta y lo mire preocupado - ¿que sucede?

Stella esta durmiendo y no despierta - dije asustado.

¿como que no despierta? - pregunto preocupado.

Ak... a... ne... - balbuceo mientras se movía como si tuviera una pesadilla. Ambos nos miramos preocupados e intentamos despertarla pero ella seguía dormida.

¿crees que algo de agua funcione? - pregunto Sky preocupado. Lo mire preocupado y negué con la cabeza.

nos va a matar por mojar su cabello - dije asustado.

hay que despertarla Brandon - dijo molesto - ¿no te diste cuenta de con quien esta soñando?

¿que sucede? - pregunto Bloom acercándose - se supone que íbamos a comer

Stella esta durmiendo y no despierta - dijo Sky preocupado.

eso me trae un mal presentimiento - dije zarandeando a Stella - despierta Stella...

Stella comenzó a presionar sus parpados, a fruncir el ceño y apretar los puños, también se movió arrancando en la silla. Parecía estar en una muy mala pesadilla y tenia la frente algo sudada. Comenzó a moverse para todos lados hasta que despertó con un grito. Tenia miedo, eso era seguro. Se abrazo a si misma temblando, pose una mano en su hombro, ella pego un salto y me miro asustada.

Stella... - dije con voz suave para que se tranquilice - ¿estas bien?

No pareció importarle la pregunta, pues no gimió molesta, no reclamo, no se quejo, solo me miro intentando tranquilizarse. Mire a Bloom y a Sky preocupados, ellos entendieron y Bloom miro a Stella preocupada - ¿que sucede?

Stella dejo un pequeño silencio de varios minutos el cual decidió romper con una falsa sonrisa - no es nada...

¿que no es nada? - pregunte preocupado - ¿te das cuenta de que estas sudando, temblando y se nota que tienes miedo?

Brandon tranquilízate - dijo Sky posando una mano en mi hombro - no ganaras nada alterandote...

.: Bloom :.

Brandon tenia razón en preocuparse, ella no estaba bien y mas encima estaba fingiendo una sonrisa lo cual no le salia muy bien - chicos porque mejor no van con los demás... - dije mirando a Sky y Brandon.

pero... - intento negarse Brandon.

vamos - dijo Sky sonriendo - van a estar bien

Brandon resoplo fuertemente y asintió. Una vez que ambos se fueron yo mire a Stella que no parecía haberse percatado de la conversación que habíamos tenido - ¿como te sientes?

con miedo - respondió sin mirarme.

¿que te sucede? - pregunte sentándome con ella en la silla.

solo una pesadilla - respondio tratando de restar importancia - no es nada de que preocuparse

Stella, somos amigas - dije colocando una mano en su hombro - dime que sucede

Mi rubia amiga resoplo y me miro con una sonrisa por unos segundos - ya dije que no es nada...

Stella... - dije sonando algo autoritario - dime...

¡NO TENGO PORQUE DECIRTE!- grito frunciendo el ceño y molesta, cosa que me pareció extraña pues sus ojos se volvieron rojos por un segundo pero tal vez solo fue mi imaginación. Se levanto de la silla enojada - ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ES NADA! ¿¡POR QUÉ NO ENTIENDES LO QUE ES NADA!?

Estaba sorprendida, Stella me había gritado y lo que era peor creo que se estaba conteniendo para no golpearme pues apretó los puños y se clavaba las uñas en las palmas de las manos para contenerse de algo. Algo no anda bien, ¿qué le paso?. Ella se fue a caminar en sentido contrario a donde estábamos nosotros e iba molesta.

Me levante de la silla aun confundida y me fui a sentar con los demás - ¿que fue eso? - pregunto Layla curiosa.

no lo se - respondí aturdida - eso fue raro

iré a buscarla - dijo Brandon preocupado.

no, yo creo que lo mejor es que la dejemos sola un rato - dijo Flora tranquila aunque algo preocupada.

parece que a nuestra Princesita se le salio un tornillo - rió Musa.

Musa no es un juego - dije preocupada - debieron verla no parecía Stella, tenia ojos rojos y de un momento a otro su humor cambio... Stella no es bipolar

¿que creen que le haya pasado? - pregunto Nabu confundido.

no lo se - respondí negando - pero sea lo que sea debió ser lo suficientemente malo para ponerla así

* * *

.: Stella :.

No se que me paso, no debí gritarle a Bloom en especial cuando ella solo trataba de ayudar. Me había ido de ese lugar, ahora no me sentía bien del todo ya que esa tonta pesadilla me había asustado un poco.

tonta pesadilla - dije entre dientes molesta. Detuve mi camino y mire mis manos - aunque no parecía una pesadilla, mas bien era casi real

Automáticamente lleve una mano a mi mejilla izquierda, justo donde Akane me había atacado pero no tenia nada. Suspire aliviada, pero rápidamente una pregunta me golpeo en la mente, _¿te has preguntado que hubiera pasado si yo no te atraigo hacia el lado oscuro de la luna?_.

ella fue la culpable de que esto pasara, como siempre, si no la hubiera escuchado Xeros no habría ido a buscarme y no habría tomado mi lugar siendo absorbido por los poderes de la oscuridad y quedar bajo el control de Akane... - Me abrace a mi misma mientras seguía caminando sin rumbo alguno, no sabía que hacer o que pensar pero si sabía que debía disculparme con Bloom.

Esto sonara extraño pero cuando le grite a Bloom sentí que no era yo quien gritaba, había alguien mas, alguien que grito por mi pero, ¿quien?. Di un suspiro fuerte y me senté en una roca que estaba cerca de la orilla, este lugar es muy bonito y es la segunda vez que vengo.

ahora recuerdo que la primera vez que vine me pelee con Layla - me dije riendo un poco y negando con la cabeza - parece que ese es mi gran don, pelearme con mis amigas

Pose mi vista en el agua del mar, se podía ver claramente como los rayos de sol se reflejaban para mostrar algo hermoso. Parecía que veía estrellitas, el agua se veía cristalizada y era simplemente hermoso, traiga paz a mi interior. Aquella escena me recordaba cuando era pequeña y mis padres me llevaron al lago lunar una noche, podía recordar aquel día como si hubiera pasado apenas ayer.

Sentí un tintinear de unas campanitas detrás de mi por lo que sonreí - Amore se que estas ahí...

Stella... - dijo la Pixie algo tímida - ¿estas bien?

Gruñí un poco, el hecho de que no me haya quejado algunos días no significa que ya no me moleste esa pregunta - si estoy bien - dije tratando de sonar tranquila - ven...

Me di la vuelta y le mostré la palma de mi mano, ella entendió, ya que se poso en mi mano. Gire mi vista devuelta al lago aun con Amore en mi mano - es un hermoso lago... - comento ella

si... lo es - dije sonriendo y acariciando la cabeza de Amore - dime... ¿que haces aquí? creí que estarías comiendo

vine a buscarte - dijo elevándose hasta la altura de mi cara - me tenias preocupada

creo que es un pasatiempo - dije en broma y riendo un poco - no te preocupes, estoy bien

pero Stella... - dijo la Pixie - escuchamos los gritos

Mire a Amore unos segundos sin parpadear, luego quite mi vista cerrando mis ojos y posando la mirada hacia el lago con una sonrisa - no quise gritar o preocupar a alguien... - abrí mis ojos y vi a la pequeña hadita que aun estaba preocupada - tuve una tonta pesadilla y no andaba de buen humor, además creo debí hacerle caso a Brandon con eso de no dormirme - esto ultimo lo dije mirando la piel de mis brazos que estaba algo roja.

¿te duele? - pregunto ella preocupada.

sorprendente mente no - respondí sonriendo.

¿que soñaste? - pregunto Amore.

¿no lo sabes? - pregunte extrañada. Estoy consciente de que Amore es mi Pixie unida y ella puede sentir algunas cosas que yo siento miedo, alegría, tristeza, cuando estoy en peligro, cuando algo anda mal, etc. También estoy consciente de que esta no es la excepción, ella sabe lo que sucede pero creo que quiere que yo le cuente.

con ella, ¿verdad? - pregunto mientras agachaba la cabeza triste.

si... - respondí tranquila. Mire bien a la Pixie y le di una sonrisa - ¿por qué te pones así? solo es una pesadilla, ya sabes son secuelas de lo que paso

no me dirás quien es Akane, ¿verdad? - afirmo ella mirándome preocupada. La mire sin parpadear por unos segundos.

¿tu quieres saber quien es? - pregunte sabiendo la respuesta - sinceramente... ¿quieres saber quien es aun cuando no sea buena idea saber?

La Pixie me miro preocupada y nerviosa - quiero saber quien es, pero temo que sea algo que no pueda soportar

Amore... si yo no he dicho quien es, es porque a mi me aterra ella - dije con una voz suave, dulce y segura - Akane es real, no es un personaje de película o alguna otra cosa que se me haya ocurrido inventar... ella no es alguien en quien se pueda confiar... No te mentiré... cuando estaba con ella tenia miedo, estaba aterrada, lo único que deseaba era salir pero no me lo permitía... no quiero decirles quien es porque no solo me aterra... me da miedo de que pueda hacerles algo, conozco a Akane y creo saber de lo que es capas de hacer

La hadita me miro preocupada pero no decía nada, ni siquiera parpadeaba - siento haberte lastimado... - me disculpe.

no... - negó ella sonriendo - no fue tu culpa, es culpa de ella

Sonreí mientras abrazaba a Amore, al momento de separarnos ella me miro con una sonrisa picara como si quisiera saber algo - anda dime... ¿como van las cosas con Brandon?

Amore de Solaria eso no se pregunta - dije algo sonrojada y riendo.

¿Amore de Solaria? - frunció el ceño.

si... yo soy Stella de Solaria _(N/A: no me se los apellidos, si alguien me los puede dar estaría encantada)_ y tu Amore de Solaria - dije sonriendo.

mmm... - dijo la hadita pensativa.

¿no te gusta? - pregunte algo triste.

me encanta - dijo abrazándome - pero aun no respondes...

Amore Cariño ya te dije que eso no se pregunta - dije alzando el dedo indice - pero si tanto te interesa, las cosas van bien

¿que? ¿solo eso? - pregunto con algo decepción - anda dame mas detalles...

no... - dije riendo.

vale... - dijo cruzándose de brazos Amore - por cierto hay algo que no te he preguntado

¿que es? - pregunte curiosa.

¿por qué fuiste a buscar leña con Riven ayer? - pregunto tranquila. Debí suponer que me preguntaría eso en algún momento - tu odias trabajar y no te imagino trabajando con Riven, además creí que te broncearías

bueno, el cielo se había nublado, Brandon estaba jugando, tu estabas por ahí - dije moviendo una mano - creo que ir con Riven fue mi única opción... además es muy divertido y amigable

¿tu... Stella Princesa de Solaria... diciendo que te cae bien Riven... el Especialista gruñón y misterioso? - pregunto incrédula.

lo se, a mi también me costaba creerlo - cerré los ojos - pero me di cuenta de que lo juzgue mal... además tenemos algunas cosas en común

¿como que? - pregunto aun incrédula.

la razón por la que tiene ese carácter tan gruñón, frió y misterioso - respondí sonriendo.

¿que es...? - pregunto esperando a que continuara.

un secreto - le guiñe el ojo y me levante de la roca para empezar a caminar devuelta al campamento.

oh vamos Stella... - dijo Amore haciendo un puchero muy tierno y gracioso.

no... - dije riendo - ahora vamos devuelta al campamento, me tengo que disculpar con Bloom

Ambas volvimos al campamento, como era de esperarse Amore siguió preguntando sobre Brandon y lo que tengo en común con Riven pero también como era de esperarse no respondí. Al llegar al campamento suspire fuertemente, es ahora cuando uno debe tener nervios de acero... los cuales no tengo así que tendremos que improvisar. Camine hasta Bloom que estaba recostada en la toalla sobre la arena con las demás chicas, incluso Tecna.

Bloom... - la llame con algo de timidez.

dime - dijo ella sonriendo.

yo... - las palabras no salían de mi boca por lo que Amore me dio un codazo, algo fuerte a mi parecer - lo siento... no quise gritarte, no fue mi intensión... solo estaba algo molesta por una tonta pesadilla y porque que me broncee mas de la cuenta - esto ultimo lo dije molesta y alzando las manos como si tratara de decir que soy inocente y la culpa la tiene otro.

Las chicas rieron ante mis gestos con las manos - esta bien Stella... - dijo Bloom con una sonrisa - entiendo que debió haber sido molesto que te preguntara tantas veces seguidas

"no tienes ni idea" - pensé algo molesta e imaginando que rodaba los ojos, pues no podía hacerlo ya que Bloom pensara que estoy molesta - entonces... ¿amigas de nuevo?

amigas de nuevo - se levanto y me dio un abrazo el cual correspondí.

oye, ¿te has dado cuenta que últimamente no haces mas que pelear? - pregunto riendo Musa.

no necesito que me recuerdes lo obvio - dije mirándola molesta pero tranquila.

parece que ya estas del humor de siempre - dijo Layla riendo.

eso puedes apostarlo - dije guiñando el ojo.

que bueno porque imagino debes tener hambre - dijo una voz masculina a mis espaldas.

de hecho no - respondí mirándolo con un gesto de disgusto - lo que tengo es un ardor en la piel

te advertí que no te durmieras - dijo Brandon riendo.

si, ya lo se - dije rodando los ojos con una sonrisa, lo mire y lo bese fugazmente - mejor me voy a la tienda

esta bien - dijo el sonriendo.

Entre en la tienda de lo mas tranquila cuando sentí una punzada en la cabeza. Tome mi cabeza con ambas manos mientras caía arrodillada, varias imágenes se me venían a la mente. Imágenes de cuando estaba siendo controlada por Xeros, imágenes de cuando ataque a Amore, imágenes de cuando conseguí las Piedras, imágenes del brazalete, imágenes de cuando estaba con las Trix. Todo era un desorden, no entendía porque pasaba esto pero no me gustaba. Me levante como pude, aun con ambas manos en la cabeza y una mueca de dolor. Quite una mano y agarre una parte de la tienda mientras la apretaba fuertemente.

El dolor comenzó a cesar, me sentía un poco mas tranquila pero adolorida. Comencé a escuchar un pitido, al girar mi vista vi que era la computadora de Tecna la que hacia el ruido. Camine hasta ella y la tome en mis manos, suspire y trate de sonreír para no preocupar a los demás. Salí de la tienda y llame a Tecna quien rápidamente se acerco.

es una vídeo llamada de Faragonda - dijo sonriendo.

¿como es posible que pueda enviar una vídeo llama pero yo no pueda usar magia? - me queje cruzándome de brazos indignada mientras todos reían.

_hola chicas_ - dijo Faragonda una vez que Tecna acepto la llamada y apareció la imagen - s_iento molestarlas en sus pequeñas vacaciones, pero necesito que vuelvan enseguida_

íbamos a volver cuando el sol comenzara a ponerse - dijo Bloom con una sonrisa - ¿ha ocurrido algo?

_no..._ - dijo Faragonda - _nada que deba preocuparlos, es que pensé que volverían en unos días mas_

ya veo - dijimos todas.

_bueno entonces las esperare y les contare la razón por la que las necesito_ - dijo Faragonda - _y si no es mucho pedir su ayuda chicos..._

claro que no - dijo Sky sonriendo - estamos encantados de ayudar

si... - dijo Brandon sonriendo y mostrando el dedo pulgar.

_esta bien chicos _- dijo Faragonda con una sonrisa - _me alegra contar con su ayuda, espero que estén disfrutando de sus actividades_

no tiene idea de cuanto - dijo Dia riendo - sobre todo con algunas peleas

Dia... - la reto Roxy.

_¿peleas? eso no esta bien, ustedes no pueden pelear entre si... mucho menos en estos momentos _- dijo frunciendo el ceño - _son amigas y no deben pelear, lo mismo va para ustedes Especialistas y_ Pixies

no se preocupe Srta. Faragonda - dijo Bloom sonriendo nerviosa - no estamos peleando...

si solo son... mmm... diferencias creativas - dije interrumpiendo a Bloom con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ambas nos miramos y sonreímos a Faragonda quien no parecía muy convencida pero luego una sonrisa adorno su rostro _- gno intentes cubrir una mentira con otras palabras_

Mire a Faragonda con un suspiro de derrota - diferencias creativas, si como no - susurre molesta.

_bueno chicas estaré esperando su regreso, cuídense _- luego de despedirse Faragonda, Tecna apgao el ordenador y nos miro a todos.

¿que creen que haya pasado? - pregunto Bloom con una mano apoyando su codo y la otra en el mentón, nos encogimos de hombros, pues no sabíamos que pudo haber sucedido.

Suspire fuerte - ¿que sucede? - pregunto Roxy preocupada.

es solo que una vez que volvamos tendremos que hacernos cargo de las Trix, Xeros y... - me calle enseguida antes de mencionarla a ella, no quería siquiera pensar en ella.

¿y...? - pregunto Layla pidiendo que continuara.

las criaturas mágicas que están bajo su control - dije nerviosa.

esta bien... - dijo Tecna no tan convencida - bueno chicos a un nos quedan unas tres horas

podemos seguir divirtiéndonos, luego nos iremos - dijo Flora sonriendo.

buena idea - dije sonriendo y caminando hasta la tienda de dormir - yo iré a descansar a la tienda y ustedes pueden hacer esas cosas que hacen y no van conmigo

Dicho esto me di la vuelta y volví a la tienda para poder dormir un poco, y no planeaba hacer nada mas que descansar no pude hacerlo porque alguien me lo impidió. Me voltee a ver la entrada y vi a Brandon sonriendo.

¿que haces aquí? - pregunte riendo - es una tienda de chicas

no exageres si solo estas tu - respondió riendo también y caminando hasta estar al lado mio. Me recosté en el saco de dormir mientras él estaba sentado al lado mio - ¿estas cansada?

no... - respondí sonriendo.

¿tienes sueño? - pregunto el.

no - volví a decir.

¿entonces por qué vienes a "descansar"? - dijo haciendo comillas en la palabra descansar.

¿acaso no puedo? - pregunte sonriendo.

no lo se - respondio el riendo - vamos a fuera, no tienes porque pasar el hermoso día aquí

no, si quieres ve tu - dije dándome la vuelta y tapándome con el saco.

Stell... - dijo él después de un suspiro. Aquí viene la parte donde me dice algo importante que puede o no molestarme, ya me se esta rutina completa - creo que debemos hablar

¿sobre? - pregunte mirando hacia la pared de tela de la tienda.

lo que paso antes del almuerzo - dijo él.

ya me disculpe con Bloom y te dije que tenias razón - dije sin voltear a verlo - no veo el problema

el problema es que no me has dicho que fue lo que soñaste para que te pusieras así - dijo Brandon con voz suave.

no es nada - dije como en varias ocasiones - no te preocupes

Stell... - apoyo un brazo entre la pared de tela y yo, el otro lo apoyo al otro lado mio, acorralándome en el suelo. Levante la vista para notar que tenia una mirada preocupada - dime por favor

no es nada, ya no te preocupes - sonreí para que esa mirada se relajara un poco - ¿sabes? hay veces en las que es mejor callar

pero si callar te pone en peligro lo mejor sera hablar - dijo él preocupado.

relájate ¿si? - dije sonriendo e inclinándome hacia arriba un poco para besarle fugazmente mientras me apoyaba en los codos - solo fue una tonta pesadilla cualquiera

¿algún día me dirás? - pregunto suspirando en derrota, asentí y sonreí - ¿segura que no tienes hambre?

segura... - dije sonriendo. Brandon se quedo mirándome sin parpadear con una sonrisa, luego sonrió de lado y se echo para atrás para levantarse pero lo detuve tomándolo por el cuello y negando. Lo mire a los ojos con una sonrisa y me acerque a sus labios pero antes de tocarlos...

Stella... oh Brandon, no sabia que estabas aquí - era la voz de Flora y sonaba algo apenada - siento interrumpir

Me aleje de Brandon y solté su cuello, mire el suelo primero mientras colocaba mis dedos tapando mi boca, luego mire a Flora - ¿paso algo?

en realidad solo quería hablar contigo... - dijo aun apenada - pero podemos hablar después

Brandon se movió de donde estaba y miro a Flora algo sonrojado - no te preocupes, yo saldré...

Mire a Brandon y abrí la boca para decirle que no, pero ninguna palabra salio de ahí. Él salio de la tienda mientras yo me cruzaba de brazos y hacia un puchero. Luego mire a Flora algo mas tranquila - ¿que paso?

veras hemos pensado que seria mejor volver ahora - dijo Flora mientras yo fruncía el ceño - Faragonda nos volvió a contactar y bueno, dijo que sabe quien es Akane. Lo que dijo fue que la que te torturo y la que ella conoce son la misma

Relaje un poco mi rostro y baje la mirada a mi regazo - "Faragonda ya sabe quien es..."

Stella... - me llamo Flora y levante la mirada - ¿estas bien?

Solté un suspiro molesto - ¿acaso es tan dificil preguntar otra cosa? si, porque parece que es la única pregunta que saben... calma Stella, te estas alterando por tonteras - dije esto ultimo colocando el dedo indice y el pulgar en mi frente.

Flora se rió un poco, ¿de que se ríe? - Stella si alguien te pregunta eso es porque esta preocupado por ti, no por molestar

pues parece lo segundo - dije resoplando.

como sea - dijo Flora sonriendo - nos iremos en unos minutos mas

¿tan rápido? - pregunte sorprendida.

Bloom quiere irse lo mas pronto posible - explico Flora tranquila.

si quiere irse, ¿por qué no se va sola? - me cruce de brazos molesta.

Flora se rió un poco - ¿me estas diciendo que no quieres irte?

yo no dije eso - negué con la cabeza - si no te has dado cuenta tengo la piel roja y arde un poco. No puedo dejar que me vean así

eso te paso por dormirte y echarte mucho bronceador - regaño con una risa ella - deberías estar agradecida que no paso a mayores y solo tienes la piel colorada...

ugh - me queje molesta - me hubiera gustado no quedarme dormida

el hubiera no existe - dijo Flora sonriendo.

no ayudes - dije mirándola y suspirando - bueno, un poco de magia y podemos ordenar todo en un segundo

olvidas que no tenemos magia - dijo Flora enseguida.

eso significa que debo trabajar... - suspire aun mas molesta. Me levante y comencé a buscar mis cosas para guardarlas, Flora hizo lo mismo con sus cosas.

.: Winx Club :.

Luego de haber ordenado todo y empacado sus cosas las Winx y los Especialistas volvieron a Alfea para hablar con Faragonda quien se encontraba en su oficina con los directores de Fontana Roja y Torre Nubosa. Las chicas entraron tranquila junto a sus novios y las Pixies en la oficina y dos de ellas se sentaron en las sillas.

bueno chicas, me alegra verlas de nuevo - dijo Faragonda sentada en su silla con las manos entrelazadas y apoyada en sus codos.

Srta. Faragonda no quiero ser grosera pero, ¿de que se trata la información sobre Akane? - pregunto Bloom mientras Stella se tensaba un poco.

sabia que tu curiosidad te ganaría Bloom - dijo Faragonda colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa mientras estiraba sus brazos y se ponía de pie - Stella si no te importa, se que el recuerdo de ella aun te molesta

Stella torció el labio disgustada y asintió - bueno... creo que para derrotar a Xeros debemos llegar a Akane primero ¿verdad?

Faragonda sonrió y asintió mirando a Griffin - Akane es una antigua alumna de Torre Nubosa, era la mejor en ese tiempo - dijo Griffin - pero tenia un defecto muy grande, era sedienta de poder. Hacia que muchas hechiceras se asustaran por su forma de usar su magia, incluso yo temí una vez. Akane no sabia cuando parar, siempre tenia que sobresalir, ser la mejor en todo lo que hace, una vez causo una gran explosión que puso en riesgo toda la escuela... no me quedo de otra que expulsarla

eso suena a una de las travesuras que hizo la Srta. Stella - dijo entrando Griselda con una bandeja que contenía tazas y una tetera - siento interrumpir pero el té ya esta listo Srta. Faragonda

eso fue un accidente - se defendió Stella - ademas mi padre pago por los daños

pero eso no quita que no hayamos usado el laboratorio en un semestre - se rió Musa.

¿hiciste explotar el laboratorio? - pregunto sorprendido Brandon.

fue en mi primer año - dijo Stella encogiéndose de hombros - y fue un accidente, estaba distraída

vaya accidente - dijo Roxy sorprendida.

bueno Srtas - dijo Faragonda seria - debemos seguir

Las chicas dejaron su conversación y asintieron - verán ese fue mi mayor error, haberla expulsado. Akane al ser sedienta de poder también lo era de venganza. Ella juro vengarse de Torre Nubosa por haberla expulsado, también juro que algun día gobernaría Magix sin importar nada

ese día esta por llegar ¿verdad? - pregunto Bloom mientras Faragonda negaba con la cabeza.

ese día ya paso - dijo Faragonda seria - en ese entonces la compañía de la luz logro derrotarla desterrandola de Magix. Ella había desaparecido del mapa pero no de Magix, la buscamos por muchos lugares y nunca logramos encontrarla. Tus padres, Bloom, la buscaron día y noche sin parar pero no la encontraron. Al final pensamos que era mejor dejar la búsqueda, después de todo ella ya no estaba cerca y la paz reinaba

¿eso quiere decir que los padres de Bloom aun no habian desaparecido? - pregunto Tecna mientras Faragonda asentía-

hay Dios, quizás que edad tendrá - dijo Stella mostrando una cara de disgusto - 40, 50, no ¡80!, sip tiene 80

de hecho Stella... - dijo Saladino serio - tiene mas de lo que te puedes imaginar

Srta. Faragonda - dijo Bloom mirándola - ¿que es lo que tiene que ver Akane con Xeros?

estaba esperando esa pregunta Bloom - dijo Faragonda tomándose las manos por la espalda y mirando seria a las chicas - verán, cuando ustedes estaban de vacaciones nosotros investigamos a Akane. Logramos descubrir que se había estado ocultando en el lado oscuro de la Luna, hemos hablado con la Diosa Selene quien ya sabia sobre esto, hemos pedido que nos cuente sobre la relación que pueda existir entre Xeros y Akane

¿ella lo sabe? - frunció el ceño Stella - siento que cada día me ocultan mas cosas

Selene se había negado a decirnos lo que ocurría pero al saber que Akane estaba tras Stella no le quedo de otra - dijo Saladino serio.

un minuto... ¿dijo que estaba tras de mi? - pregunto Stella sorprendida.

¿no lo sabias? - pregunto Griffin mientras ella negaba con la cabeza - Selene nos contó que cuando tenias cinco años entraste al lado oscuro de la luna, la razón aun es desconocida para muchos incluyendo a tus padres. Nos contó que Xeros te había ido a buscar antes de que algo te ocurriera, según el Rey Radius quien también estaba hablando con nosotros, Xeros había sido absorbido por el poder de Akane haciendo que él se volviera como es hoy en día, pero también el afirma que Akane estaba encerrada y no podía salir de donde estaba...

hemos llegado a la conclusión de que Akane no podía haber salido sola de ese encierro y que alguien debió haberla sacado - dijo Saladino cerrando los ojos.

___¿te has preguntado que hubiera pasado si yo no te atraigo hacia el lado oscuro de la luna?_ esa pregunta rondaba en la mente de Stella - seguro nada de esto estaría pasando - susurro ella preocupada.

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Bloom confundida.

nada... - dijo Stella con un deje de tristeza.

tenemos que derrotar a Xeros y para eso tienen que volver a encerrar a Akane - dijo Faragonda seria.

suena fácil - dijo Flora sonriendo.

no es tan fácil - contradijo Griffin - Akane es muy poderosa, sin embargo tiene una debilidad... deben averiguar cual es, de esa manera tendrán un punto a favor. Una vez que Akane sea encerrada, podrán derrotar a Xeros, aunque tendrán que pelear con él

¿por qué? - pregunto Layla - si encerramos a Akane, Xeros debería estar libre de su control

pero Xeros lleva tantos años bajo su control que ya es independiente - dijo Faragonda seria - Xeros es malo y no se alimenta de Akane, es libre aunque aun hay una parte que estaba bajo el control de Akane

¿quien lo diría? - dijo Musa riendo - las Trix estaban con Xeros, Stella estaba bajo el control de Xeros, quien estaba bajo el control de Akane, es una cadena

Stella le dio una mirada de muerte a Musa, quien solo se rió - hay algo que aun no tengo entendido - dijo Stella curiosa.

¿que cosa? - pregunto la directora de las hadas.

¿que paso con las Piedras y el Brazalete? - pregunto la rubia preocupada.

aun no lo sabemos - dijo Faragonda bajando la cabeza con los ojos cerrados - solo sabemos que Xeros tiene una en su poder, pero por ahora eso no tiene importancia, ustedes serán enviados a una nueva misión

¿que? - dijeron todos.

¿a donde iremos? - pregunto el rey de Eraklyon.

Faragonda miro a todos antes de hablar - irán a...

Continuara...

* * *

¿a donde los enviara Faragonda? ¿que aventuras les esperan? ¿saldrán vivos de esta?

¿Notaron que salio algo largo el capitulo? increible ¿vrd? estaba pensando tratar de hacer todos los capitulos cerca de 7000 palabras o mas, normalmente los hago de 4000 a 6000 pero pensaba darle mil mas askjaskjask

**Próximamente: Evento Inesperado**

aun no puedo creer que vayamos a hacer esto - dijo Stella algo nerviosa y molesta.

¿cuanto nos falta para llegar? - pregunto Sky a Tecna.

debemos ir lo mas rápido posible al Reino Lunar - dijo Brandon preocupado - Stella se ha ido

Stella olvide decirte algo - dijo Selene sonriendo.

es increíble - dijo Amore sonriendo - un baile, que romántico para las parejas

chicos prepárense que hemos llegado - dijo Tecna con una sonrisa.

alguien esta enamorada - dijo la madre de Stella con un tono cantarin.

me parece que voy a quedar mal con tu madre - dijo Brandon suspirando.

¿cristal de luna? - pregunto Amore confundida.

es un cristal que le da poder a las hadas nacidas en el reino - explico la Diosa Selene.

Stella ¿como es eso que seguiremos con nuestra misión pasado mañana? - pregunto Bloom cruzándose de brazos.

~ Comentarios:

- Adhelaila: siempre leyendo mis fics, que linda... que alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo 28 y espero que te haya gustado este

- Marifer Misaki: lectora nueva ¿eh? me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo 28 y me alegra tenerte como lectora tambien, espero que sigas leyendo

bueno eso es todo por hoy... espero que le haya gustado y gracias por leer

Dejen Review (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	30. Chapter 30: Evento Inesperado

Hola a todos ¿como están? espero que bien... entonces bueno seguiré subiendo los capítulos :D ¿Que les pareció el capitulo anterior?~

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Aclaraciones:

.: Winx Club :. - Cambio de POV general

.: (nombre) :. – Cambio de POV por personaje

Los ataques que aparezcan, algunos son inventados ya que no me se los ataques de las winx, apenas me se uno o dos.

Cosas a explicar:

Energía Mágica: Es como la esfera que apareció en los hechiceros de waverly place la película, esa de color amarillo solo que con los colores de las chicas

Brazalete Magos: Un Brazalete negro con toque de morado. Tiene unos espacios para incrustar unas gemas con formas de hexágono, las Gemas rodean toda la muñeca

Piedras Teribithia: Gemas Elementales que al juntarse en el Brazalete dan el poder de que la persona que lo taiga puesto pueda usar el elemento, también al estar las 5 juntas se puede invocar a un Dragón Poderoso. Tienen 5 colores Rojo, Celeste, Amarillo, Verde y Azul y al estar todas juntas aparece dentro una imagen del elemento

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz ~

Capitulo 30:

Evento Inesperado

.: Bloom :.

El día anterior habíamos vuelto de nuestras vacaciones de relajación, cuando llegamos Faragonda nos contó sobre la verdad de Akane pero siento que había algo mas en esto, pues me pareció que Stella no sabia mucho de lo que Faragonda nos contó y a la vez que algo ocultaba. Hoy nos habíamos levantado muy temprano para empezar nuestra misión, estábamos camino al reino de la luna para ir al lado oscuro de la Luna. Timmy, Tecna, Helio, y Nabu iban piloteando la nave. Los demás estábamos sentados en los asientos de la nave o apoyados contra la pared.

aun no puedo creer que vayamos a hacer esto - dijo Stella algo nerviosa y molesta mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

tranquila - dijo Brandon abrazándola por la cintura y haciendo que se sentara en su regazo - ¿que es lo peor que puede pasar?

se me ocurren mil cosas - dijo ella nerviosa.

sin embargo Stella - dije mirándola seria - debemos entrar

no es posible que mi madre este de acuerdo - dijo cruzándose de brazos molesta.

¿tanto te sorprende? - pregunto Helio mientras ella asentía.

no es normal - dijo extrañada - ella dijo que no entraría bajo ninguna circunstancia y ahora, estoy camino allá

¿cuanto nos falta para llegar? - pregunto Sky a Tecna curioso.

llegaremos en treinta minutos - respondí Tecna sin dejar de pilotear.

era mas rápido con mi cetro - volvió a quejarse Stella.

¿que te pasa hoy? - pregunto Musa riendo - te has quejado desde que te levantaste

eso no es verdad - se defendió la rubia.

siento decirlo pero Musa tiene razón - apoyo Tecna tranquila.

es verdad - dijo Roxy asintiendo.

¿tu también Roxy? - pregunte riendo.

pero es verdad - dijo Roxy cerrando los ojos - se despertó con un grito y desde entonces se ha quejado

vale, ya me disculpe por eso - dijo Stella molesta - solo que no encontraba mi ropa, mi cepillo, mis accesorio...

en otras palabras no encontrabas nada - rió Flora divertida.

hoy no es mi día - gimió Stella molesta escondiendo su cabeza en el hombro de Brandon.

eso ya lo notamos - rió Layla divertida - pero yo creo que son nervios

yo también - dije sonriendo - creo que estas nerviosa por lo que pueda pasar

creo que Bloom tiene razón preciosa - dijo Brandon besándola en la mejilla - pero no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien

Un ruido fuerte se había escuchado y Timmy pareció perder un poco el control de la nave - eh nerd ¿que fue eso? - pregunto Riven molesto.

algo golpeo la nave - dijo Timmy tecleando rápido - nos han dañado una turbina

¿¡QUE!? - dijimos todos poniéndonos de pie.

¿como que algo nos golpeo? - pregunto Sky preocupado e incrédulo.

¿enserio Sky? - lo mire molesta y preocupada - han dañado una turbina y eso es lo único que te preocupa

bueno, ambas cosas me preocupa pero... - intento decir él.

no es el momento - dijo Tecna preocupada - no podemos localizar a nuestro atacante

miren eso - dijo Tune preocupada. Miramos por la ventana y vimos un ave gigante, era un hipogrifo pero mas grande - ¿que es eso?

es un hipogrifo - dijo Layla preocupada - estudiamos acerca de ellos en nuestro segundo año ¿recuerdan?

genial, un animal mitológico que nadie conoce resulta que es real - dijo Musa algo molesta - ¿alguien recuerda como vencerlos?

Todas negamos con la cabeza pues, hace mucho que nos pasaron eso y creo que es algo difícil recordarlo de un momento a otro. Aunque si mal no recuerdo me parece que nos topamos con algunos en alguna misión pero no puedo recordar como los vencimos.

creo que debemos ir y atacarlo - dijo Roxy preocupada.

Otro golpe volvio a sacudir la nave - chicos hemos perdido otra turbina - dijo Timmy preocupado - nos quedan cuatro y seguimos así nos estrellaremos

bien vamos - dije apretando los puños - ¡Winx Believix!

Flora, Musa, Stella, Roxy, Layla y yo nos transformamos y salimos de la nave. Al estar afuera nos dimos cuenta de que eran dos hipogrifos y parecían no querer alejarse de la nave, como si les hubiéramos hecho algo y buscaran venganza.

es imposible que podamos contra dos - dijo Flora preocupada.

vamos a tener que poder - dije poniendo en posición de pelea - ¡Bola de Fuego! - la bola se dirigió a uno de los hipogrifos, fue un golpe directo pero pareció que no le hizo ni el mas mínimo daño - ¿pero... que?

creo que debemos aumentar el poder - dijo Roxy preocupada - ¡Grito Animal! - el ataque consiste en un grito de Roxy que es mucho mas fuerte a uno de una persona normal, casi nos deja sorda.

Roxy quiero poder oír ¿sabias? - dijo Stella molesta-

lo siento - se disculpo apenada.

chicas ahora no, miren - apunte a los hipogrifos que iban a golpear la nave de nuevo.

hay que detenerlos - dijo Flora preocupada - ¡Tornado de Hojas! - varias hojas que venían del suelo y algunos arboles, se acercaron a los hipogrifo en un tornado que evito que se acercaran a la nave.

bien - dijo feliz Stella.

con eso tendrán un mareo bien grande - bromeo Musa.

chicas aun no debemos celebrar - dije mirando a los hipogrifos que aun se acercaban a la nave.

ok déjenme a mi - dijo Stella sonriendo - ¡Lluvia de Estrellas!

Las estrellas cayeron del cielo y golpearon a los hipogrifos, ellos se habian alejado un poco pero por desgracia también golpearon la nave - bien hecho rubia - le dijo Musa molesta - era lo que intentábamos evitar

oye al menos yo intento algo - se defendió Stella cruzándose de brazos.

chicas enserio - dije molesta - no es el momento

lo siento - se disculparon ambas.

ya se - dijo Layla - cubriré la nave completa de un Escudo Morphics de esa manera no podrán atacarla

bien pensado Layla - dije mostrando el pulgar como signo de aprobación.

Layla se acerco a la nave que aun estaba en marcha a una gran velocidad que gracias a las alas Velocitix pudimos alcanzar. Uso su Morphics y cubrió toda la nave sin dejar ningún lado vació - perfecto - dijo alejándose para estar con nosotras.

ahora si podemos lastimarlos sin preocuparnos de la nave - dijo Stella apretando el puño feliz.

tu ya los atacaste sin preocuparte de la nave - dijo Musa entrecerrando los ojos.

oye Musa, si quieres decirme algo ya dilo - dijo Stella molesta.

chicas, la pelea no es entre ustedes - dijo Flora regañándolas.

lo sentimos - dijeron ambas apenadas.

bien que tal si hacemos la convergencia - dije mirándolas a todas - parece ser nuestra única opción

Todas asintieron a excepción de Roxy - ¿yo también?

si - dije sonriendo

Todas nos juntamos y comenzamos con el hechizo, la convergencia salio perfecta y ataco a los dos hipogrifos dejándolos gravemente lastimados. Una vez que ellos se habían marchados volvimos a la nave.

¿como les fue? - pregunto Riven.

salimos victoriosas - dijo Stella formando una V con el dedo indice y el del medio _(N/A: no se como se llama ese dedo, o si tiene un nombre en especifico)_

chicos tendremos que aterrizar - dijo Tecna preocupada.

¿que paso? - pregunte preocupada.

con el ataque de Stella perdimos otra turbina - dijo Timmy preocupado - no creo que la nave pueda mantenerse en el aire, lo mejor sera bajar y ver que tan grave es el problema

uhyy lo siento - dijo Stella nerviosa.

Timmy aterrizo la nave rápidamente y con cuidado para no tener un aterrizaje forzoso. Al bajarnos de la nave el y Tecna comenzaron a revisar la nave enseguida mientras nosotros nos sentábamos en unas rocas no muy lejanas a la nave.

creo que estaremos un rato varados aquí - dije sentada al lado de Sky.

bien hecho Stella - le reclamo Musa.

¿que te pasa? - dijo Stella molesta - si, lo admito es verdad que desde que me levante me he estado quejando pero siento que hoy estas siendo mas mala que nunca

¿te parece? - pregunto Musa molesta - por tu culpa tendremos que estar aquí por un rato, seguro lo hiciste apropósito

¿apropósito para que? - pregunto molesta y confundida.

para no tener que ir a buscar a Akane al lado oscuro de la luna - dijo Musa molesta - has intentado todo para no ir ¿recuerdas?

Torcí los labios recordando las tres veces que Stella intento evitar que viniéramos a esta misión.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_chicas, tengo una idea - dijo la rubia aun con el pijama - ¿que les parece ir primero al centro comercial? podemos comprar mucha ropa, es mas yo pago por todo, estaremos todo el día ahí_

_Stella debemos ir al lado oscuro de la luna recuerdas - dijo Musa tomando un sorbo de su café - y no nos vamos a desviar_

_pero podemos ir otro día - dijo Stella con una sonrisa esperanzada._

_no - dijo Flora tomando café también - no vamos a faltar a nuestra misión_

_vale... - dijo Stella con tristeza._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

_~ Flash Back ~_

_¡Oh No! - se escucho un grito de una chica._

_¿que sucede? - preguntaron todos a la rubia que había gritado. La chica estaba con dos muletas, una en cada brazo y traía un yeso en la pierna izquierda que estaba en el aire para no tocar el suelo._

_me he quebrado la clavícula - dijo ella preocupada - ahora no podemos ir al lado oscuro de la luna_

_Stella, eso no esta en el pie - dijo Tecna frunciendo el ceño._

_buen intento - dijo Roxy riendo - pero iremos igual_

_ah vamos, no es posible - dijo molesta tirando las muletas y apoyándose en el pie que tenia el yeso falso mientras se cruzaba de brazos molesta._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

_~ Flash Back ~_

_chicas no creo poder ir - dijo la chica de ojos color ámbar con una voz algo débil - estoy enferma_

_que raro - dijo Layla riendo un poco - recuerdo que hace unos minutos estabas bien_

_no es broma - dijo Stella aun con voz __débil - me siento mal_

_oh pobrecita - dijo Flora caminado a ella y tomando la temperatura - ¡Stella Estas Caliente!_

_seguro otra excusa para no ir - dijo Musa sin tomarle mucha importancia._

_yo creo que es verdad - dijo la pelirroja preocupada - parece que tiene fiebre_

_aun creo que solo esta mintiendo - dijo Musa incrédula._

_no lo se Musa - dijo Tecna preocupada._

_esta bien... - Musa camino hasta Stella quien en realidad tenia un mal aspecto - si tan mal estas vamos a la enfermería a que te inyecten y ya_

_¿¡INYECTAR!? - grito nerviosa y asustada Stella - olvídalo, sabes que me siento mejor_

_pero aun te ves mal - dijo Flora preocupada._

_si pero no interesa - dijo Stella arrancando a su habitacion - mejor olvidemoslo y sigamos con el plan en marcha_

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

aunque esa ultima si era real - dijo Flora defendiendo a Stella.

pero es igual - dijo Musa molesta - el punto es que pudo haberlo hecho intencional

Musa creo que te estas pasando un poco - dijo Riven tomándola de los brazos mientras intentaba calmarla - fue un accidente, Stella no tiene la culpa

¿Riven porque la defiendes? - pregunto aun molesta Musa - de no ser por ella no estaríamos aquí varados

Musa... - dije retándola - Stella no tiene la culpa de lo que paso y Riven solo intenta calmarte además de que tiene razón

pues no lo parece - dijo ella cruzándose de brazos molesta.

bien - dijo Stella con una mirada firme - si tengo yo la culpa y no quieres que algo así vuelva a pasar, tu ganas

Stella... - dijo Brandon preocupado de lo que pueda hacer.

¿de que hablas ahora? - pregunto cruzándose de brazos Musa.

de que me voy - Stella hizo aparecer el cetro solar - estaré esperando en el castillo de mi madre a que lleguen, bye

Luego de decir esto ella se fue con Amore ignorando los llamados que le dimos para evitar que se fue. Mire a Musa sorprendida y algo molesta mientras ella se mordía el labio preocupada. Luego de que ella se fue, Timmy y Tecna se acercaron sonriendo.

chicos ya esta listo - dijo Timmy sonriendo - solo había sido un problema menor, nada de que preocuparnos

¿que sucedió? - pregunto Tecna al ver que teníamos una cara preocupada. Todos miramos a Musa quien tenia un rostro de arrepentida y preocupada.

debemos ir lo mas rápido posible al reino lunar - dijo Brandon preocupado - Stella se ha ido

¿como que se ha ido? - pregunto Tecna confundida,

creo que se quien te puede responder eso - dije mirando a Musa.

sii... yo puedo hacerlo - dijo nerviosa y arrepentida.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Acaba de llegar al Reino de la Luna, pero por culpa de que estaba molesta nos transporte lejos del castillo por lo que no me quedo de otra que caminar hasta el castillo. Caminamos por casi quince minutos hasta que al final llegamos al castillo donde mi madre me recibió extrañada y sonriendo.

creo que no debiste haber echo eso - me susurro Amore mientras íbamos con mi madre a la sala familiar.

estaba molesta - me defendí - no estaba pensando en lo que hacia

entonces ¿me dirás donde están tus amigas? - pregunto caminando sin voltear a verme - Faragonda dijo que vendrian todos en una nave, no dos con un cetro

ah si veras... - intente buscar alguna excusa pero no me quedo de otra que decir la verdad - tuvimos un pequeño improvisto en el cual me pelee con Musa

y molesta te viniste sin pensar ¿verdad? - pregunto tranquila.

si... - respondí - ¿pero como...?

Bonita, te conozco como la palma de mi mano - dijo mi madre dándose la vuelta sonriéndome - bueno, ya llegamos a la sala familiar...

Sonreí y abrí la puerta para ver la sala. Era un lugar increíble, había un televisor de cuarenta pulgadas en la pared, abajo había una chimenea, un sofá color crema para 3 personas y a los lados unos individuales. Había una mesa de billar que mi padre solía usar antes del divorcio, había un mini bar con ciertos tragos y bebidas, también había una computadora, era la ultima que había salido al mercado. Habían cosas de realidad virtual que seguro a Tecna le encantan, también habían muchas cosas mas pero no las nombrare por ahora.

es increíble - dijo Amore sorprendida.

veo que es tu primera vez aquí - dijo mi madre con una sonrisa mientras Amore asentía sorprendida - Stella...

no fue mi culpa - me encogí de hombros con una sonrisa - me dijiste que nadie podía entrar

bueno Amore, esta es la sala familiar - dijo mi madre con una sonrisa - solo miembros de la familia pueden entrar aquí y espero que te sientas cómoda

pero dijo miembros de la familia - dijo Amore confundida.

Amore... tu eres parte de la familia - le explique sonriendo.

¿de verdad? - dijo emocionada la hadita.

por supuesto - dije sonriendo - esta es tu casa

iré a revisar algo, vuelvo enseguida - dijo mi madre - no rompas nada

esta bien - dije rodando los ojos y viendo como ella salia de la sala - oye Amore... ¿Amore?... Amore, ¿donde estas?

aquí - mire a la hadita que estaba saltando en el sofá, me reí ante la actitud de la Pixie - es divertido

* * *

.: Musa :.

mas rápido Timmy - era como la quinta vez que Brandon apuraba a Timmy, estaba algo alterado. Lleva veinte minutos gritándole a Timmy que se apresure, seguro Timmy necesitara una revisión de oído mas tarde porque lo va a dejar sordo.

tranquilo Brandon - dijo Timmy ajustándose los lentes - llegaremos en diez minutos

diez minutos eternos Timmy - dijo alterado y colocando ambas manos en la cabeza mientras que caminaba como un león enjaulado - pisale al acelerador y vamos mas rápido

no entiendo cual es tu problema - dije tranquila - si ya vamos a llegar

¿como no entiendes? - pregunto molesto - tu te peleaste con Stella y ella se fue con Amore...

no veo el problema - dije encogiéndome de hombros despreocupada aunque la verdad es que estaba preocupada, ya que no es bueno usar magia cuando uno no se siente bien y obviamente ella estaba molesta cuando se fue.

ni siquiera sabes si se fue o no al castillo de su madre - dijo Brandon preocupado.

pero ella dijo que iría ¿no? - dije aparentando tranquila aun.

sin embargo no sabemos si es verdad o no - dijo Bloom preocupada - tu sabes que Stella siempre esta diciendo muchas cosas

que poca confianza le tienen - dije sin tomarle mucha importancia

Un celular comenzó a sonar, era el de Brandon. Lo tomo algo desesperado y respondió aparentando tranquilidad. Nosotros solo atinamos a reírnos al ver su reacción por contestar y no era difícil saber que quien llamaba era Stella ya que sería la única persona en todo el mundo que haría que él reaccione así.

¿donde estas? - pregunto enseguida - perdón pero me tienes preocupado, ¿donde estas?... ¿segura?...esta bien, estaremos en cinco minutos... ¿enserio? no, no... ¿pasado mañana? pero se supone que iríamos hoy... ¿tienes miedo?... si esta bien... cuídate... Te Amo

Brandon corto la llamada un poco mas tranquilo - ¿que te dijo tu linda novia además de que se encuentra bien? - dije sonriendo.

dijo que estaba bien, estaba en el castillo de su madre y iremos al lado de la luna pasado mañana - dijo Brandon preocupado.

¿pasado mañana? - preguntamos todos confundidos - ¿por qué?

seguro tiene miedo - dije segura.

no, bueno si - dijo Brandon - ahh dijo que se acaba de enterar de algo y no podrá ir hoy, ni mañana

excusa - dije como si nada.

chicos prepárense que hemos llegado - dijo Tecna con una sonrisa.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Después de que mi madre salio de la habitación veía como Amore saltaba en el sofá cuando escuche la puerta abrirse, era mi madre. Seguro olvido decirme algo u olvido un objeto importante.

Stella olvide decirte algo - dijo ella sonriendo.

¿que es? - Amore dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se poso en mi hombro.

veras, tu sabes que estamos cerca de la fecha ¿verdad? - yo fruncí el ceño confundida mientras intentaba recordar pero era extraño, ¿de que fecha estaba? hablando? a ver... ¿fecha? ¿que fecha? ahh es cierto la fecha del cristal de luna. Asentí luego de darme cuenta de que fecha hablaba.

¿que fecha? - pregunto Amore curiosa.

veras existe una tradición que cada diez años el lago lunar empieza a brillar dejando que de las nubes caiga un polvo plateado especial que sirve para que el cristal de la luna pueda proteger al reino por diez años - explique.

¿cristal de la luna? - pregunto Amore.

es un cristal que le da poder a las hadas nacidas en el reino - explico la Diosa Selene - ese cristal tiene poder suficiente por diez años, mientras el cristal este recargado tendré el poder para mantener al reino a salvo

debe ser algo hermoso ver como el polvo cae del cielo - dijo Amore sonriendo emocionada.

lo es - dije sonriendo - el Reino celebra ese acontecimiento memorable con un baile especial donde todos los habitantes están invitados

es increíble - dijo Amore sonriendo - un baile, que romántico para las parejas

así es - dijo mi madre sonriendo - lo que significa que prefiero que no vayan hoy al lado de la luna

¿por qué? ¿cuando es la fecha? - pregunte a mi madre.

sera pasado mañana - dijo mi madre preocupada.

¿pero si es pasado mañana por qué no podemos ir hoy? - pregunte confundida aunque la verdad estaba feliz por dentro - no es que me moleste pero ¿por qué?

porque no sabemos que pueda pasar y como Princesa es tu deber asistir al baile - dijo mi madre seria.

pero yo no recargare el cristal ¿lo olvidas? - dije mirando - "Stella cállate, tu no quieres ir así que cállate" tu lo harás

pero prefiero que vayan después del baile - dijo mi madre preocupada - además cuando el cristal sea recargado tendrán mas opciones de ganar

esta bien - dije sonriendo - llamare a Brandon

no le digas hasta que lleguen - advirtió ella.

esta bien... - dije sonriendo.

_¿donde estas?_ - enseguida contesto y ni saludo me dio.

¿no me dirás hola? - dije riendo un poco.

_perdón pero me tienes preocupado, ¿donde estas?_ - dijo el preocupado.

en el castillo de mi madre - respondí tranquila y despreocupada - que raro, creí que había dicho eso

_¿segura? _- pregunto él preocupado._  
_

si... - dije rodando los ojos.

_esta bien, estaremos en cinco minutos_ - dijo él preocupado.

¿cinco minutos? no se demoren, debo decirles algo importante... - fruncí el ceño - ¿estas molesto por haberme ido?

_¿enserio? no, no lo estoy_ - dijo él.

esta bien - dije sonriendo - lo que me recuerda no iremos al lado oscuro de la luna hoy, iremos pasado mañana

_¿pasado mañana? pero se supone que iríamos hoy_ - dijo Brandon algo molesto.

lo se, es que mi madre me dijo algo importante - dije sonriendo - pero no te puedo decir que es hasta que lleguen

_¿tienes miedo? _- pregunto Brandon preocupado.

¿que? obvio no - mentí - bueno si, pero esa no es la razón, ya te dije que te diré cuando llegues

_si, esta bien_ - dijo él resignado a que le diga.

Brandon me debo ir - dije tranquila..

_cuídate..._ - dijo Brandon preocupado.

Te Amo - sonreí aunque no me pueda ver.

_Te Amo_ - dijo él con un tono dulce.

Colgué la llamada, mire la pantalla de mi celular unos segundos, después mire a Amore y a mi madre que me miraban con una sonrisa - ¿que? - pregunte confundida.

alguien esta enamorada - dijo mi madre en un tono cantarin que no escucha hace mucho tiempo.

mamá - dije algo apenada.

bueno Bonita - dijo ella - iré a ver los detalles del baile

¿te acompaño? - pregunte sonriendo.

no es necesario - dijo mi madre - tu amigos están por llegar

esta bien - dije sonriendo.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Al fin, al fin hemos llegamos al Reino de la Luna. Bajamos de la nave y fuimos al castillo, en la entra unos guardias nos recibieron y unos nos escoltaron hacia donde estaba Stella. El castillo era muy diferente al de Solaria, este tenia el piso de cristal y algunos pilares de mármol, era muy hermoso y tranquilo. Caminamos unos minutos hasta que llegamos a unas puertas dobles con el símbolo de la luna en ambas. El guardia golpeo la puerta y retrocedió, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Stella sonriendo.

Princesa Stella - dijo el guardia haciendo una reverencia - sus amigos han llegado

Stella sonrió y salio cerrando la puerta - chicos, se tardaron - nos abrazo a todos.

no debiste irte así - le susurre al oído mientras nos abrazábamos.

tranquilo, no sucedió nada - dijo ella separándose y besándome fugazmente. Mire a los chicos que sonreía, fije mi vista en Musa que seguro tenia ganas de disculparse con ella, se que es difícil creerlo pero se que ella se siente mal por lo que paso.

disculpa - dijo Stella al guardia - avísale a mi madre que llegaron y estamos aquí

como ordene - el guardia hizo otra reverencia y salio en dirección contraria en la que vinimos.

buenoooo... - dijo Stella alargando la palabra.

Stella ¿como es eso que seguiremos con nuestra misión pasado mañana? - pregunto Bloom cruzándose de brazos.

haaa bueno verán... - dijo Stella tranquila.

yo les explicare - escuche una voz femenina, nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a la Reina Luna - hola chicos

Reina Luna - dijimos todos con una reverencia.

bueno creo que para empezar seria bueno dar presentaciones ¿no creen? - dijo sonriendo - la primera vez que los vi, no nos presentamos como se debe. Yo soy la Reina de la Luna, La Diosa Selene o Reina Luna como deseen ustedes

un gusto su alteza - dijo Bloom sonriendo y reverenciando - yo soy Bloom, Princesa de Domino

la Diosa Selene asintió e hizo una reverencia también - yo soy Layla, Princesa de Andros - para Layla igual reverenció.

un gusto yo soy Tecna, vengo de Zenit -

mi nombre es Musa y vengo de Melodía -

yo soy Flora, vengo de Linphea -

yo soy Roxy, vengo de la Tierra -

la ultima hada de la tierra - dijo la Diosa sonriendo, luego nos miro a nosotros.

yo soy el Rey Sky de Eraklyon - saludo haciendo una reverencia, la reina hizo una también.

mi nombre es Helio, es un gusto conocerla - reverenció.

yo soy Timmy - dijo este ajustándose las gafas.

yo Riven - dijo despreocupado.

y bueno yo soy Brandon, escudero del Sky y bueno... - dije algo nervioso mirando a Stella que asentía tranquila - el novio de su hija

Me miro un poco seria y luego sonrió - eso ya lo sabia, pero es bueno que lo hayas dicho... - la mire confundido - bueno ahora, ¿que les parece si vamos a otra sala para que hablemos de la razón por la que no irán hoy?

La Reina sonrió y se dio la vuelta. Stella asintió, tomo mi mano y nos guió siguiendo a su madre. Caminamos unos minutos hasta que llegamos a una habitación que tenia una mesa de centro y varias sillas. La madre de Stella se sentó en la cabecera, a su derecha Stella y yo al lado de Stella, a la izquierda Sky y Bloom y, bueno, los demás estaban sentados a los lados con nosotros. Miramos a la Reina esperando que hablara.

entonces... - dijo la Reina - supongo que lo mejor sera ir al grano. Verán en dos ocurrirá un acontecimiento que solo sucede cada diez años. Una estrella llamada Azul del Mar bajara, es una estrella muy especial que pasa cerca de la luna cada diez años, cuando esta estrella y la luna se alinean, el lago lunar comienza a brillar haciendo que del cielo caiga un polvo de plata que sirve para que el cristal lunar pueda proteger al reino durante diez años hasta que vuelva a caer otra estrella azul. El reino celebra ese acontecimiento haciendo un baile especial

"¿un baile? ¿un baile? no iremos por un baile, creo que Stella al final gano... no iremos hoy" - pensé sorprendido.

¿en que piensas? - pregunto en un susurro Stella acercándose a mi oído.

luego te digo - susurre sonriendo.

si el baile es en dos días ¿por qué no ir hoy? - pregunto Bloom-

prefiero que estén tranquilos antes de esto - dijo la reina sonriendo con los ojos cerrados - además no sabemos que pueda pasar si van...

ya veo - dijo Bloom susurrando.

bueno chicos - se levanto la reina - ahora iré a ver ciertas cosas para el baile, chicos con esmoquin y chicas con vestidos, deben preparar sus cosas temprano

bien, iremos a _La Rousse_ - dijo mi Solecito sonriendo.

¿_La Rousse?_ - pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

es la mejor tienda de ropa que existe aquí... - dijo Stella con extrañamente estrellitas en los ojos - la ropa es fabulosa, aunque algo cara pero eso es lo de menos

oye no tengo para pagar tanto si es muy caro - dije preocupado por mi billetera. No es que me moleste comprarle un vestido pero cuando ella advierte que es caro, es caro.

aaaww que tierno, pero no te preocupes - dijo sonriendo - aun tengo las tarjetas de créditos

pero... - intente decir.

ya dije que no te preocupes - dijo sonriendo.

bueno chicos los dejos, están en su casa solo sigan las mismas reglas - dijo la Reina caminando hasta la puerta pero se detuvo a medio camino y miro a Stella - en especial tu, no quiero otra bromita

ya me disculpe por la vasija - dijo Stella rodando los ojos.

con disculparte no lo arreglas - dijo su madre sonriendo saliendo de la habitación.

al final Stella logro lo que quería - dijo Musa suspirando fuerte.

me gustaría tener que contradecirte pero es verdad - dijo sonriendo mi rubia cosa que me pareció extraño, pensé que pelearía con Musa - bueno iré por Amore e iremos a comprar la ropa

¿donde esta Amore? - pregunto Dia_ (Daya)._

esta en... - ella se detuvo - no importa

mi localizado dice que esta en la misma sala donde te encontramos a ti - dijo Digit haciendo aparecer una pantalla holografica - vamos allá

lo siento Digit - dijo Stella negando - no pueden entrar...

¿por qué? - pregunto Lockette curiosa.

es una sala familiar - dijo Stella haciendo una mueca - mi madre solo deja que los miembros de la familia entren

Miembros de la familia, me pregunto si algún día yo también seré miembro de la familia. Amo a Stella y quiero estar con ella el resto de mi vida, quiero casarme con ella, formar una familia con ella, solo quiero estar con ella aunque se que tal vez no sea posible ya que ella es una Princesa y yo un simple escudero, una cosa es salir con ella y la otra es casarse con ella.

Esperábamos a Stella y a Amore en la sala principal del castillo, donde estaban decorando pues ahí seria el Baile, bueno en realidad no estaban decorando mas bien estaban limpiando y puliendo. Pasaron los minutos y Stella llego con Amore, la tome de la mano y salimos a comprar el vestido, que se que saldrá muy caro.

Caminábamos por las calles del pueblo, varias personas saludaban a Stella sonriendo, los pequeños se acercaban, la abrazaban, ella los abrazaba feliz y luego cuando se iban, Stella solo sonreía. Llegamos a la tienda _"La Rousse" _entramos en ella, habían muchos vestidos, ropa, esmoquin, jeans, polos, gorras, bufandas, en esta tienda había todo pero como dijo Stella era muy costosa.

Me preocupe un poco, con el dinero que tengo con suerte puedo comprar un reloj de los que venden aquí, ¿como comprare un esmoquin? además yo no soy de usar eso. Me pregunto si podre usar jeans, una polera y un terno, eso tal vez me salga mas barato. Mire a Stella que estaba lanzando vestidos por todos lados, tal parece que ninguno le gustaba. Suspire fuerte y salí de la tienda, me senté en una banca de enfrente y me tape la cabeza con las manos mientras miraba el suelo.

deberías estar buscando algo para usar - escuche una voz femenina. Levante la cabeza para ver quien me había hablado aunque no era necesario ver ya que el timbre de su voz me decía quien era y esa persona era mi Stella.

¿y tu no deberías estar destrozando la tienda por un vestido? - pregunte riendo.

no, ya elegí algo - dijo riendo mientras se sentaba a mi lado - ¿que te sucede?

nada - dije sonriendo.

¿entonces por qué tan solo? - tomo mi mano y comenzó a jugar con ella dando golpes en la palma con la suya.

¿crees que pueda usar un simple jeans, polera y chaqueta? - pregunte mirándola.

¿que te parece uno negro, una polo y un terno? - pregunto sonriendo.

me parece que voy a quedar mal con tu madre - dije suspirando.

no lo dudes - rió ella en broma.

Stella... - dije mirándola - es enserio

solo bromeaba - dejo de reír poco a poco - no te preocupes por eso

no bromees así - dije riendo. Ella poso su cabeza sobre mi hombro, acaricie el dorso de su mano mientras seguía mirando el suelo - todo esta tranquilo, mas de lo normal

si... - dijo ella con ¿tristeza? Mi Princesa esta triste... eso no puede ser.

¿estas triste? - pregunte sin moverme.

no... - respondió. Hizo una pausa y siguió - ¿esta mal si digo que estoy feliz por no ir en busca de Akane?

¿como crees? - pregunte sonriendo - de hecho siento que esta bien que te sientas así, tu eres quien le teme a ella, no nosotros...

Brandon... - intento decirme algo.

yo solo quiero verte feliz - gire mi cabeza y bese su frente, ella seguía en la misma posición y no se movía de aquella - es lo único que deseo, no me importa como pero quiero que estés feliz

Brandon... - ella quito la cabeza de mi hombro y me miro sonriendo - tu eres mi felicidad y siempre lo seras

Te Amo - dije besándola en los labios, ella me correspondió. Luego volvió a colocar su cabeza en mi hombro.

yo también Te Amo - dijo ella.

Habían pasado unos minutos casi eternos, tal vez horas, ninguno hablaba pero eso no importaba. Los chicos salieron con algunas bolsas, muchas a decir verdad - ¿tanto que compraron? - pregunte sorprendido.

¿que dices? nosotros no compramos nada - dijo Timmy frunciendo el ceño.

y nosotras tampoco - dijo Layla tranquila - esta tienda es cara hasta para mi, mi padre me mataría si le envió una cuenta tan alta y mas si solo es en un vestido

entonces, ¿de quienes son? - pregunte curioso.

pregúntale a tu novia - dijo Roxy riendo.

Gire mi cabeza para ver a Stella que estaba dormida con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro y abrazando mi brazo izquierdo mientras tenia sus dedos entrelazados. Mire su rostro dormido bien tranquilo, sonreí - creo que es mejor volver - dije sonriendo.

¿como se quedo dormida? - pregunto Musa extrañada.

ni idea - respondí sonriendo.

Oh Dios - se quejo Riven.

¿que sucede? - pregunte mirándolo.

estas bolsas son de ella - dijo Riven mostrándomelas - deberías llevarlas tu no nosotros

yo cargare a Stella - dije levantándome con cuidado y con ayuda de las chicas subiendo a Stella a mi espalda - con... cuidado... listo

parece un ángel - dijo Bloom de una forma tierna.

uno que no molesta - rió Musa.

volvamos al castillo para que pueda descansar en su habitación - dijo Flora sonriendo.

Volvimos al castillo de forma tranquila, sin ningún inconveniente. Podía sentir la respiración de Stella en mi cuello, me hacia un poco de cosquillas aunque no me molestaba. Llegamos al castillo donde casi me matan los guardias pensando que le había hecho algo malo a Stella pero eso jamas pasara. Luego de explicarles que estaba bien, entramos y nos guiaron a su habitación que era casi igual a la que tiene en Solaria solo que era de diferente color y habían una que otra cosa diferente, los chicos dejaron las bolsas en el suelo y salieron. Recosté a Stella en su cama y la bese en la frente, salí de ahí.

Como no teníamos mucho que hacer decidimos conocer el castillo, en medio del recorrido nos encontramos con la Diosa Selene que amablemente nos guió a nuestras habitaciones. Entre en la mía y me recosté en la cama mirando el techo - me gustaría estar contigo ahora - dije pensando en una sola persona. Cerré los ojos para poder dormir un poco.

Continuara...

* * *

nuevo capitulo eh... espero que les guste, se dan cuenta de que cada vez retraso mas lo inevitable askjskajaskj

bueno hoy no tengo mucho que decir solo saludos a mis lectores y espero que estén bien, yo muerta de frío askjaskj

**Próximamente: Compras, Mal Humor y Un Diario**

las chicas y yo iremos a comprar vestidos nuevos - respondió Bloom con una sonrisa.

bueno ya tenemos tres vestidos - dijo Tecna - aun faltan tres

¿estas molesta? - pregunto Selene levantando una ceja.

¿acaso no se nota? - pregunto Stella siendo obvia.

¿Ali? - pregunto Stella mirando el diario de vida - claro ya lo recuerdo, yo nombre al diario Ali...

Stella creo que tu madre esta preocupada por ti - dijo Amore preocupada.

decidido - dijo Stella sonriendo - iremos a comprar...

mañana espera un día largo - dijo Brandon.

ya no eres una niña, eres mayor de edad - dijo Selene.

sabes que siempre te voy a necesitar ¿verdad? - pregunto Stella - eres mi madre y no importa lo que pase

¿por qué eres tan terca? - me pregunto Amore molesta.

Dejen Review :D

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	31. Chapter 31: Compras, Mal Humor, Diario

Hola a todos ¿como estan? espero que bien...

entonces bueno seguiré subiendo los capítulos :D

ATENCIÓN, ATENCIÓN ESTE ES UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE EL CAMINO DE LA LUZ, REPITO ESTE ES UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE EL CAMINO DE LA LUZ

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Aclaraciones:

"pensamientos" – entre comilla

_Flash Back _– cursiva

"_leyendo, Vision o sueños" _– entre comillas y Cursiva

Contar historia – normal

-hablando- entre guion

.: Winx Club o Trix :. - Cambio de POV general

.: (nombre) :. – Cambio de POV por personaje

explicación de algunas cosas* - asterisco al final

(comentarios mios) - entre paréntesis. aunque este nunca sale

¡GRITOS ENOJADOS O MOLESTOS! - mayúscula

¡Gritos Feliz o Ataque! - con inicial mayúscula y con signo de exclamación

Los ataques que aparescan, algunos son inventados ya que no me se los ataques de las winx, apenas me se uno o dos.

cosas a explicar:

Energía Mágica: Es como la esfera que apareció en los hechiceros de waverly place la película, esa de color amarillo solo que con los colores de las chicas

Brazalete Magos: Un Brazalete negro con toque de morado. Tiene unos espacios para incrustar unas gemas con formas de hexágono, las Gemas rodean toda la muñeca

Piedras Teribithia: Gemas Elementales que al juntarse en el Brazalete dan el poder de que la persona que lo taiga puesto pueda usar el elemento, también al estar las 5 juntas se puede invocar a un Dragón Poderoso. Tienen 5 colores Rojo, Celeste, Amarillo, Verde y Azul y al estar todas juntas aparece dentro una imagen del elemento

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz ~

Capitulo 31:

Compras, Mal Humor y Un Diario

.: Stella :.

Al despertar me di cuenta de que estaba en mi cama, no recuerdo como llegue pero no le di gran importancia. Tenia un mínimo dolor de cabeza y no andaba de muy buen humor. Me levante de la cama y me dirigí a mi armario para buscar la ropa que usaría hoy.

¿que me pondré hoy? - pregunte viendo miles de vestidos - ese esta bonito... - tome un vestido azul con diseños celestes, era bonito

Escuche un golpe en la puerta, camine hasta ella y la abrí. Vi a un guardia que me dijo que el desayuno ya estaba listo, le dije que bajaría enseguida, me puse ese vestido y revise en mis cosas por unas joyas, termine de vestirme y me fui al comedor.

Al llegar al comedor me di cuenta de que ya estaban todos listos y que yo era la única que faltaba - buenos días - salude sentándome al lado de mi madre

buenos días Bonita - saludo con una sonrisa

buenos días Pree... Stella - dijo Brandon algo nervioso

buenos días - los demás

¿como dormiste? - pregunto mi madre

cómoda - dije estirándome un poco

Ella río un poco - Bonita hoy estaré fuera por unas horas ¿podrías encargarte de algunos preparativos?

bueno... fui de compras ayer, aunque no compre nada para mañana - dije pensando

¿estas de broma? - pregunto Layla sorprendida

compraste demasiada ropa - dijo Flora igual

y nosotros tuvimos que cargar las bolsas solo porque tu te quedaste dormida - dijo Riven molesto

que gruñón - susurre frunciendo el ceño luego mire a mi madre y hable en suplica - no puede hacerlo alguien mas, quiero un buen vestido

Ella suspiro y me miro unos segundos sin parpadear - no lo creo - dijo cerrando los ojos

pero... - intente decir

he dicho que no - dijo con voz dura - tu te encargaras de eso y luego compraras el vestido, ademas creo que no es ni necesario ya que tienes muchos

esta bien - dije rindiendome. ¿Que les puedo decir? es mi madre y ella manda, no importa la edad que tenga, ella es la general al mando - ¿si sabes que ya no soy una niña?

actúas como una - respondio bebiendo un sorbo de su té

La mire algo ofendida, gire mi vista hacia los demás que asintieron - bien, si eso crees tal vez deberías dejar a un adulto a cargo de tus preparativos...

Me levante molesta y me fui de ahí sin decir mas. Estaba molesta, me cruce de brazos y salí del castillo, fui a dar una vuelta al lago lunar donde me senté un rato en el césped mientras pensaba en que me sucedía.

creo que hoy me levante con el pie izquierdo - suspire abrazando mis piernas. Sentir un escalofrió y gire mi cabeza hacia mi izquierda, podía ver la entrada al bosque oscuro que es el lugar donde esta el lado oscuro de la luna, trague saliva - odio ese lugar, ni siquiera recuerdo haber ido pero aun así lo odio

Me levante con la intención de volver al castillo pero una voz me detuvo, el problema es que no entendí que dijo así que decidí restar importancia. Volví al castillo pensando que si dormía un poco se me pasaría este dolor de cabeza y el mal humor. Camine hasta mi habitacion pero en el camino me encontré con Paris, la guardia real de mi madre, en realidad de toda la familia pero mas de mi madre ya que yo no vivía con ella.

buenos días Princesa - saludo con una reverencia

buenos días Paris - dije sin emoción alguna. Paris es pelirroja y tiene ojos color avellana

¿se encuentra bien? - pregunto preocupada

mas o menos - respondí simplemente - iré a... dormir a mi habitacion

¿dormir? - pregunto confundida - acaba de despertar

si, es solo que tengo un dolor de cabeza - dije colocando una mano en mi cabeza - supongo que descansando se me pasara

¿usted cree? - pregunto preocupada - porque podemos buscar algo que la ayude...

no, no te preocupes - dije fingiendo una sonrisa - estaré bien

esta bien ¿quiere que le diga a su madre? - pregunto

no... - dije tranquila - ya me voy

si necesita algo solo hágame saberlo de inmediato - dijo Paris preocupada. Hay ocasiones en las que Paris se encarga de cuidarme cuando presiente que algo esta mal, y con cuidarme no me refiero a protegerme de un ataque, si no de estar enferma o algo parecido. Es muy amble y buena persona, siempre pensando en los demás.

Llegue a mi habitacion y me recosté sin cambiarme por la pijama. Cerré los ojos y a los pocos minutos comencé a quedarme dormida.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Stella parecía estar enojada cuando se fue del comedor. Yo había salido tras ella pero por mas que la buscaba no la podía encontrar por ningún lado. ¿Por donde se habrá ido? no tengo idea, apenas había salido del comedor perdí su rastro. Me había cansado de buscar en círculos así que me senté en las escaleras de la sala principal, donde estaban viendo algunos preparativos para mañana.

¿aun no aparece? - escuche una voz femenina a mis espaldas. Me di la vuelta y negué con la cabeza - seguro salio, estará bien...

no lo se - dije preocupado - parecía muy molesta

tranquilo - dijo la joven colocando su mano en mi hombro - te preocupas demasiado

tu también estarías preocupada si Sky hiciera lo mismo - le dije mirándola

bueno, tal vez un poco - dijo Bloom riendo - pero Stella siempre prefiere estar sola cuando esta molesta y lo sabes

tienes razón - dije torciendo los labios

bueno, me debo ir - dijo Bloom

¿a donde? - pregunte

las chicas y yo iremos a comprar vestidos nuevos - respondio con una sonrisa - y creo que los chicos compraran su traje para mañana

que bien... - dije sonriendo - creo que iré con ellos

vamos - dijo Bloom sonriendo - están afuera

Sonreí y fui con Bloom afuera, como era de esperarse estaban todos listos. Fuimos a diferentes tiendas pero al final las chicas decidieron ir solas ya que no querían que viéramos el vestido, ni que fuese una boda.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Fuimos con las chicas a varias tiendas no tan caras pero aun no encontrabamos alguno que nos guste. Después de tanto buscar encontramos una tienda llamada _"Moon"_ era una tienda sencilla como su nombre.

para ser sencilla hay muchas cosas hermosas - dijo Musa buscando entre varios vestido - miren este, es bonito - Saco un vestido color rojo con escote en V no muy grande, sin tirantes, era largo con un corte en ambos lados, tenia una cinta color celeste casi transparente con algunos brillos en la cintura, también venia con unos guantes que llegaban hasta el brazo.

es hermoso - dije sonriendo

y estos zapatos le quedan perfectos - dijo Flora mostrando unos zapatos de tacón color rojos de cuerda por arriba.

es verdad - dijo Tecna sonriendo - y están a buen precio

bueno ya tenemos un vestido - dijo Layla sonriendo - y solo nos faltan 5

¿que les parece este? - pregunto Roxy mostrando un vestido color morado oscuro sencillo sin tirantes y corto - es sencillo y bonito

creo que le falta algo - dijo Flora observando el vestido. Yo me reí al darme cuenta de algo, seguro ustedes también se dieron cuenta de eso - ¿de que te ríes?

casi nos parecemos a Stella - dije riendo

tienes razón - dijo Musa riendo y alzando el dedo indice con los ojos cerrados - y como diría Stella.. ese vestido no va contigo y es HORRENDO

¿lo crees? - pregunto Roxy frunciendo el ceño y observando el vestido - a mi me parece que esta bien

mejor este - tome un vestido color morado claro que tenia mangas pero no cubría la parte de arriba, un corte largo desde el pecho, y con mangas que dejan ver los hombros, era ajustado en la cintura, y tenia diseño de algunas estrellas de color Fucsia, llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, era muy bonito, sencillo y algo elegante - esta bonito

a mi me gusta ese - dijo Tecna sonriendo

Roxy tomo el vestido y negó con la cabeza - no es mi estilo, pero si lo quieres Tecna...

Tecna sonrió y tomo el vestido - gracias

chicas miren este - dijo Flora con una sonrisa - te encantara Bloom

Me mostró un vestido celeste que llegaba hasta la rodilla y era un poco suelto abajo, tenia un tirante que pasaba por el cuello, con una cinta blanca en la cintura y no tenia mangas - es precioso Flora...

veamos... - busque unos zapatos que quedaran con el y los encontré. Eran celeste muy bonitos y el tacón no era tan alto

bueno ya tenemos tres vestidos - dijo Tecna, aun faltan 3

¿yo también? - dijo Roxy frunciendo el ceño - me gusta este

mm... - mire bien el vestido que Roxy nos había enseñado en denante, lo observe bien y luego sonreí - bueno en realidad es muy bonito pero algo apagado para una fiesta

¿que tal un color mas claro? - pregunto Roxy buscando otro - mira este, es color Fucsia

mucho mejor - dijo Tecna sonriendo. El vestido era el mismo solo que en color Fucsia

bueno ya solo nos faltan dos - dijo Layla

dirás uno, yo tengo este - dijo Flora sonriendo y enseñándonos el vestido sin tirantes, era color blanco en la orilla de arriba después venia un color rosado claro degradado, en la cintura era un rosado mas oscuro y al final se veía morado, era como si de blanco pasase a morado, era muy bonito

Flora ese vestido es hermoso - dije sonriendo - para ser sencillo es perfecto

lo se - dijo sonriendo

genial - dijo con sarcasmo Layla - ahora solo falto yo

mmmm... mira ese - Musa camino hasta cierto vestido y se lo entrego - ¿te gusta?

no esta tan mal - dijo Layla. Era verde completo, no tenia tirantes y comenzaba desde el pecho, en el brazo derecho había una manga completa mientras que en el izquierdo no había ninguna, llegaba hasta las rodillas y era ajustado - me lo llevo

Fuimos a pagar los vestidos y los zapatos que no fue tan difícil escoger los que faltaban. Salimos de la tienda y decidimos ir a tomar un helado antes de volver, compramos el helado y nos sentamos en una mesa del lugar.

vaya no puedo creer que hayamos comprado unos vestidos tan sencillos y baratos - dijo Flora sonriendo

y no olvides bonitos - dije sonriendo

es verdad - dijo Tecna

es oficial - dijo Musa - amo esa tienda, es barata y los vestidos son lindos

vaya Musa diciendo eso - dije sorprendida y riendo - no me lo creo

son las Stelinfluencias - dijo Layla bromeando todas nos reímos

¿que sucede Roxy? - pregunte al ver que estaba callada

es que fue raro haber venido a comprar ropa sin Stella ¿no creen? - pregunto pensativa

es verdad - dije. Mi celular comenzó a sonar, era Sky - hola

_hola Bloom_ - saludo -_ ¿están listas?_

si, ya compramos todo - dije tomando un poco de mi helado

_estupendo ¿donde están? _- pregunto Sky feliz

en una heladería - dije sonriendo - Ice Happy

_comiendo helados sin nosotros ¿eh? _- dijo fingiendo estar molesto, yo solo atine a reírme - _iremos por ustedes en 10 minutos, si es que las encontramos_

pregunten a alguien como llegar - dije

_no, Timmy usara su computadora para encontrar el local -_ dijo Sky

esta bien, nos veremos en un rato - dije sonriendo

_Te Amo... adiós _- se despidió

Te Amo - dije y corte

¿donde están? - pregunto Layla

no lo se - respondí revisando algo en mi celular - pero vienen para acá - dije guardándolo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón

que bien - dijeron todas sonriendo

* * *

.: Selene :.

que extraño - susurre mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo - ¿donde estará?

Alteza... - escuche una voz a mis espaldas. Me di la vuelta y vi a Paris sonriéndome - ¿busca algo?

mas bien a alguien - dije torciendo los labios - ¿has visto a mi hija?

la Princesa esta en su habitacion, dijo que tenia un pequeño dolor de cabeza - me respondio Paris - y que seguro se le pasara si descansa

gracias Paris - agradecí sonriendo - iré a buscarla

no se preocupe - dijo ella.

Fui a la habitacion de mi hija, al entrar la encontré recostada en la cama sin tapas por lo que sonreí y camine hasta ella, tome una frazada y la cubrí para que no le de frió. Me senté en su cama mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

"sin duda alguna esta niña va hacer que me salgan canas verdes" - pensé riendo un poco. Me levante de la cama y observe su habitacion, recordaba cuando era mas pequeña, tenia muchas muñecas y juguetes por toda la habitacion, mientras que ahora solo hay vestidos, maquillajes, entre otros.

Camine hasta su escritorio que estaba lleno de cosas, entre ellas un pequeño diario que estaba escondido. Mire a Stella dormir y tome el diario, en la portada se leía claramente _"Diario de Stella"_, no sabia que tenia un diario. Una curiosidad inmensa por leerlo me estaba dando una dura batalla, pero sabia que por mas que quiera no podía, era de ella y no era justo que lo leyera pues ahí estaban sus cosas personales. Fruncí el ceño por unos segundos, pues en la esquina inferior a la derecha había una fecha muy antigua y eso quiere decir que es de cuando era pequeña.

Deje el diario donde estaba y suspire, ya era hora de volver, tenia cosas que hacer, personas que ver, atuendos que arreglar, problemas que atender, sin duda alguna esto de ser Reina es agotador. Camine hasta la salida de la habitacion, pero antes de salir me voltee a ver a mi hija una ultima vez mas.

Ella seguía durmiendo pacíficamente y no parecía que se iba a despertar pronto. Sonreí y salí de la habitacion para dirigirme a la sala del trono, al llegar note que Paris ya estaba adentro.

siento la tardanza Paris - dije caminando hasta el trono

no se preocupe Alteza - dijo ella - las personas que habian quedado de venir tuvieron un improvisto y llamaron para avisar que no podrían venir hoy, pero si otro día.

Suspire, no me gustaba cuando esto pasaba - esta bien - me detuve a medio camino - ¿que hay que hacer ahora?

veamos - Paris saco una hoja que parecía pergamino, fruncí el ceño pero luego relaje mi rostro - hay muchas cosas que hacer, y lo primero en la lista es enviar las invitaciones para otros reinos

¿otros reinos? - pregunte confundida - El Baile del Cristal de la Luna es solo para los habitantes de la luna, no para otros reyes y reinas, es una tradición que solo los habitantes de este reino asistan

pues, aquí dice eso - tome el pergamino y lo revise, era verdad, hay decia eso pero ¿por qué? Mire a Paris y suspire - lo siento Paris debe ser un error

¿que me dice de los amigos de la Princesa? - pregunto ella - ellos estarán ahí

es diferente - dije caminando hasta unos ventanales para poder ver el lago lunar - ellos vienen a una misión y de paso les pedí que se quedaran para el baile, para que después fueran a su misión

Paris me miro como si no me creyera pero luego suspiro - usted no quiere que su hija se acerque a ese lugar ¿verdad?

Sonreí y respondí sin mirarla - me conoces bien, si...

Alteza - me llamo la pelirroja - debemos seguir con el plan de trabajo para la fiesta

bien... - suspire - ¿que sigue ahora?

veamos... - dijo mirando la lista

* * *

.: Stella :.

Escuche un ruido que no me dejaba dormir tranquila y me obligo a abrir mis ojos. Ya no tenia el dolor de cabeza pero me sentía cansada, todo el cuerpo me dolía y no sabia porque. Me fije que estaba tapada con una frazada, no recuerdo haberme dormido con una frazada pero bueno, que mas da. Mire mi reloj y me fije que decia 19:15, me caí de la cama al ver el reloj, al levantarme lo tome y lo mire sorprendida.

¿dormí tanto? - me pregunte sorprendida - debe de haber un error, seguro esta cosa esta mala

Encendí la tv y coloque cualquier canal que tenga reloj, y era verdad eran las siete un cuarto - genial me perdí el almuerzo... - me levante del suelo y me estire - que bien dormí... sin pesadillas, sin problemas y sin personas que me molesten... bueno, creo que sera mejor ir a comer algo

Me arregle un poco y salí para la cocina. Camine por los pasillo sin detenerme, camine hasta la cocina, note que estaban ocupados - ¿que hacen? - pregunte tomando una manzana del cesto con frutas. Pregunta tonta pues es obvio que cocinaban.

la cena - respondio el chef quitándome la manzana

oye, yo iba a comer eso - dije apuntando a la manzana

dije que haremos la cena - dijo el chef, fruncí el ceño. El es algo molesto cuando se lo propone - no comerás hasta la cena - devolvio la manzana al cesto de la fruta - estará lista en media hora

pero tengo hambre - dije haciendo un puchero - y falta mucho

sera mejor que no lo moleste Princesa, ya sabe como es - dijo una cocinera colocándome una mano en el brazo y sonriendo - mejor vaya a esperar pacientemente

Fruncí el ceño y salí al comedor, al entrar vi a mi madre con a mis amigos ya sentados ¿como es que siempre soy la ultima? rodee los ojos, pues aun estaba molesta, mientras caminaba a mi asiento.

ya despertaste dormilona - dijo en burla mi madre

¿acaso no me ves aquí? - dije molesta

¿estas molesta? - pregunto levantando una ceja

¿no se nota? - pregunte secamente

Stella... - me regaño mi madre

lo siento - dije sin mirarla

ahh... - escuche a Bloom tratando de aligerar el ambiente - fuimos a comprar los vestidos, te van a encantar son algo sencillos pero hermosos

que bien - dije sin emoción

Note que Bloom frunció el ceño yo solo rodee los ojos - ¿que te sucede hoy? - me pregunto mi madre

¿por qué debería sucederme algo? - pregunte aun sin mirarla

has estado todo el día molesta - dijo ella algo enojada pero sin levantar la voz - eso es molesto para quienes te rodean

ok en primera no he estado todo el día molesta, para empezar ni siquiera te he visto en todo el día, solo en el desayuno - dije mirándola desafiante - y en segunda que es para terminar, si es molesto para quienes me rodean entonces me voy...

Me levante de la mesa con la intención de irme pero el chef me detuvo - te sientas

¿que? - dije mirándolo confundida

la cena esta lista - dijo el con un carrito

dijiste que estaría en treinta... - dije confundida - ¿pero sabes? no tengo hambre

pero... - intento detenerme el chef, pero no le hice caso ya que me fui a mi habitacion. Al llegar a mi habitación note que habian unas bolsas tiradas, eran mis compras.

Saque las cosas de las bolsas, eran vestidos, accesorios y otras cosas mas. Mire cada vestido y los guarde en el armario, la verdad es que esos no los había comprado ayer, los compre antes solo que cuando los compre eran por un catálogo y como aun no llegaban, bueno no los tenia, ayer solo los fui a buscar.

Me cruce de brazos y me senté molesta en mi cama, escuche una campanita sonar y note que era Amore quien había entrado a mi habitación.

¿que te sucede? - pregunto la Pixie

no lo se - dije con un fuerte suspiro y dejándome caer de espaldas - siento que hoy ando algo molesta

¿de verdad? - dijo con sarcasmo la hadita

Amore si tienes algo que decirme solo dilo - dije molesta

Stella creo que tu madre esta preocupada por ti - dijo Amore preocupada

¿sabes? hoy no ando de buen humor así que te pido que no me hables de mi madre por ahora - dije cerrando los ojos y con la mirada al techo

¿estas molesta por qué no te dejo ir a comprar el vestido? - pregunto Amore - ¿sabes que no hizo el viaje para poder hacerse cargo ella de las cosas y que tu pudieras ir a comprar el vestido?

Amore... por favor, no quiero hablar - dije en la misma posición. Eso no lo sabia ¿por qué es así? ¿por qué siempre hace esto?

¿por qué eres tan terca? - me pregunto Amore

porque así nací - dije con un tono aburrido

Stella... - me regaño la hadita - hoy no pareces tu...

porque tal vez nunca lo fui - dije sin saber que rayos hablaba

¿que dices? - me pregunto Amore

no lo se Amore, ya no se que rayos estoy diciendo, no se que hacer, no se que pasa... - dije cubriendo mi cara con ambas manos - no se nada

¿estas bien? - pregunto

no... quiero estar sola - me levante y camine hasta el escritorio - ¿podrías dejarme sola?

vendré mas rato... - dijo Amore preocupada

No la escuche mas, no me di la vuelta pero supuse que no estaba en la habitacion. Mire mi escritorio y fruncí el ceño, ahí había un cuaderno o mas bien un Diario. Lo tome, decia _"Diario de Stella"_ ¿cuando escribí esto? mire la fecha, era viejo por lo que supuse que lo escribí cuando chica.

Me senté en el suelo apoyando mi espalda en la cama, estaba en forma de meditación y se que debería molestarme estar sentada en el suelo pero era lo de menos ahora ya que me interesaba mas ese diario que tenia en mis manos.

_Martes 16 de agosto de 1997_

_(N/A: no me acuerdo si puse fecha o no pero sepan que la fecha actual en la historia es 2012, como no se en que año nació Stella le puse que nació en 1991)_

_Querida Ali_

_¿Sabes? en dos días mas __sera mi cumple años y quiero que mamá y papá asistan,_

_me encantaría ya que últimamente no hacen mas que pelear, pero bueno. Cumpliré 6 años, sera muy bonito._

_Mis Padres me prometieron que seria una super fiesta, aunque claro ya se que capaz que ni asistan._

_¿Te cuento un secreto? hace unos días estaba buscando un vestido bonito para mi fiesta cuando __encontré_

_una foto de un hombre que se me hacia conocido pero no sabia quien es ¿raro no?_

_siento que lo conozco pero no se quien sea, mamá me quito la foto y dijo que no era nadie importante y que_

_debía__ olvidar lo que vi, eso me pareció mas raro ya que ella no es así... normalmente._

_aaahhh ya quiero que sea mi cumple años para ser mas grande y poder hacer mas cosas, aunque claro no haré todo_

_bueno ya me debo ir pero esto lo dejaremos en secreto, cuento contigo_

_Te Quiere_ _Stella..._

¿Ali? - pregunte al terminar de leer el diario - claro ya lo recuerdo, yo nombre al diario Ali...

Mire esa pagina del diario, ese hombre del que hable seguro era Xeros. Iba a cumplir 6 años, a esa edad yo no conocía o mas bien no recordaba a Xeros por el tonto hechizo. Busque otras paginas pero hubo una fecha que llamo mi atención.

_Sábado 3 de Septiembre de 1997_

_Querida Ali_

_Odio, odio, odio, odio, odio, odio, odio, odio con mucho odio este día. Te preguntaras porque, __bueno_

_te dire solo por ser tu, mamá y papá me han dado una noticia que odio con roquete odio, si así es a ese odio lo odio __también_

_seguro ya te confundí. Mis padres han decidido divorciarse, al principio no sabia que significaba_

_pero luego me explicaron que significaba que se iban a separar, como sabes últimamente mis padres no hacen mas que pelear_

_y por eso han decidido separarse. Esto es algo que no me gusta nada, ¿por qué se tienen que separar?_

_Mamá me dijo que el amor es algo bello pero si no viene del corazón es un amor vació, no entendí lo __que quiso decir, pero_

_supongo que lo entenderé cuando sea mas grande. Hace unos minutos mi madre vino a hablar conmigo_

_después__ de que le había gritado cuando me dijo eso del amor vació, no le quise hablar así que no le dije nada, al final ella_

_solo salio sin decir mas. Creo que lo mejor sera ir al lago para estar sola, nadie va por ahí así que no me verá._

_Desearía__ que mis padres se quedaran juntos... no quiero que se separen ¿que va a pasar después? ¿que sucederá_ conmigo?

_ya no se que hacer con esto, creo que mejor me voy al lago ahora._

_Te Quiere Stella..._

vaya... de niña escribía muy bien - dije sorprendida sin tomar importancia a lo leído - pero ya no recordaba esto, si recuerdo lo que sucedió ese día mas no haberlo escrito...

Hubo un minuto de silencio el cual fue roto por unos golpes en la puerta. Me levante del suelo rápidamente y escondí el cuadernillo debajo de mi almohada, luego camine a abrir la puerta y ver que era Brandon quien había golpeado.

hola... - lo salude haciendo a un lado para que entrara

¿estas bien? - pregunto preocupado mientras entraba

si ¿por qué? - pregunte cerrando la puerta

bueno, esta mañana te fuiste molesta sin tomar desayuno, no asististe al almuerzo y en la cena hiciste lo mismo que en el desayuno - me recordó

en realidad, no asistí al almuerzo porque me quede dormida - me defendí

¿dormida? - pregunto confundido

uhg, es una larga historia... bueno en realidad no tanto - dije cruzándome de brazos y frunciendo el ceño - pero no tengo ganas de explicarte cual es...

Stella ¿que sucede? - pregunto el sentándose en mi cama.

¿por qué habría de suceder algo? - hice la misma pregunta que le hice a mi madre.

bueno, has actuado diferente todo el día - dijo el. Camine hasta el y lo tome de las manos.

son las hormonas - dije en broma riendo.

Stel... - dijo el

ya es broma - deje de reírme y lo mire - no te preocupes, solo hoy no es mi día

parece que nunca lo es - dijo el

bueno que prefieres ¿que este feliz comprando todo el día dejándote en bancarrota? - pregunte mirándolo de escorzo - o ¿que este molesta todo el día?

ninguna... - dijo el sonriendo - solo quiero que seas tu

decidido - dije sonriendo - iremos a comprar...

¡Stella...! - dijo hablando enserio

era broma... pero sabes que amo ir de compras - dije jugando con sus mano, ninguno hablaba y solo se escucha el sonido de las manos al moverse - ¿te cuento un secreto?

dime... - dijo el sonriendo

Deje de jugar con sus manos y pose una en su mejilla izquierda - Te Amo... - lo bese en los labios, el me correspondió el beso. Quite la mano de su mejilla y la pase por atrás de su cuello mientras la otra la posaba en su cuello al lado derecho. El coloco sus manos en mi cintura y poco a poco me fui acercando hasta sentarme en su regazo de lado mientras el me abrazaba por la cintura fuertemente. En medio del beso me dio por reírme un poco.

¿de que te ríes? - pregunto cortando el beso y pegando su frente a la mía mientras me miraba con una sonrisa encantadora.

no lo se - dije sonriendo - hace unos minutos estaba molesta y ahora...

¿ya no? - pregunto sonriendo

no, ya no - dije volviéndolo a besar. El me volvio a corresponder el beso y se recostó en la cama conmigo encima. El dejo de besarme en los labios y comenzó a besar el lóbulo de mi oreja, para después morderlo mientras yo escondía mi cabeza entre su cuello y hombro y gemía un poco.

Tenia los ojos cerrados y no hacia nada, solo sentía a Brandon bajar a mi cuello y besarlo mientras me abrazaba por la cintura apegandome mas a su cuerpo - Te Amo... - dijo entre besos - Te Amo Stella, eres mi vida, mi sol y la razón de ser feliz

Abrí los ojos y levante la cabeza para mirar a Brandon sorprendida y con una sonrisa. No respondí ya que en vez de eso lo bese, el me correspondió el beso y en un momento del beso le mordí el labio. El dejo mis labios y volvio a mi cuello, lo admito sus labios parecían caricias en mi cuello y eso me encantaba.

Dejo mi cuello y comenzó a besarme en los hombros un poco, seguía gimiendo. La mano de Brandon comenzó a subir un poco, y fue entonces que me di cuenta de algo. Me aleje un poco de Brandon - Brandon, sera mejor detenernos...

¿por qué? - pregunto dejando de besarme y mirándome confundido

porque si seguimos no creo que podamos... - no seguí hablando pero el pareció entender lo que quería decir

¿detenernos? - pregunto mientras yo asentía. El suspiro fuertemente - esta bien...

¿tu... tu no quieres detenerte? - pregunte algo nerviosa

no te preocupes - dijo el besándome fugazmente y fingiendo una sonrisa - creo que tienes razón, lo mejor es detenernos

No me quite de encima, me quede mirándolo unos segundos - ¿que sucede? - pregunto. Baje mi cabeza y la volví a poner donde estaba anteriormente - Stella...

Cerré los ojos - no quiero...

¿que cosa? - pregunto el con voz suave

moverme - respondí sintiendo un ligero sonrojo - me gustaría estar así para siempre

El no dijo nada, me abrazo mas fuerte que antes apegandome mas a el, no entendía que pasaba levante la cabeza un poco y el escondió la suya entre mi hombro y cabeza - Te Amo ¿lo sabes? - susurro sin moverse

¿como no saberlo? siempre lo dices - dije con una sonrisa

me refiero a que de verdad Te Amo, no es por decirlo - dijo quitando su cabeza y mirándome

yo también de Te Amo y no es por decirlo - dije sonriendo. El me beso fugazmente en los labios.

debemos movernos ¿sabes? - dijo riendo un poco

no... - dije haciendo un puchero - estoy cómoda...

si, eso lo note - dijo riendo - pero enserio si alguien entra y nos ve...

sera un sapo - dije sonriendo - ¿a que le tienes miedo?

a que tu madre entre y me quiera matar - dijo el riendo

¿es por eso que no me dijiste Preciosa en la mañana? - pregunte riendo

oye... - dijo el torciendo los labios y levantando las cejas

¿que? - dije riendo mientras fingía inocencia

veo que te gusta reír ¿verdad? - dijo mirándome con una sonrisa maliciosa

oh no - dije algo preocupada, pues ya sabia que iba a hacer - no, Brandon no...

oh si - dijo riendo. Comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, yo soltaba carcajadas fuertes, no podía parar. En un momento, no se como, el termino sobre mi, yo seguía riendo y retorciéndome.

basta... basta... - decia entre risas - Brandon... por... por favor... basta

no lo creo - dijo el sin detenerse - creí que te gustaba reírte

Brandon ya... - dije riendo, ya me dolía el estomago y las mejillas de tanto reírme. Brandon dejo de hacerme cosquillas y yo le di un suave golpe en el hombro - eres un tonto

¿tonto yo? - pregunto fingiendo sorpresa - bueno pero soy el tonto al que amas

eso no te lo discuto - dije sonriendo

me encanta cuando sonríes - dijo Brandon sonriendo también

yo sonrió por ti - dije. El se apoyo con ambas manos en la cama para no caer sobre mi y se inclino un poco para besarme fugazmente, luego volvio a retroceder. Mire a Brandon sonriendo, lo amaba y eso es verdad, lo he dicho y pensado tantas veces que llegue a perder la cuenta.

El me miraba, luego volvio a bajar un poco y a besarme en la mejilla, de la mejilla paso a mi cuello donde lo besaba. Parece que es inevitable que haga eso, ya ¿a quien engaño? me encanta que haga eso. Brandon se detuvo y me miro sonriendo dulcemente

eres mi mundo - dijo el - nunca lo olvides

no lo hago - dije riendo un poco.

El giro la cabeza hacia el reloj - es algo tarde... - mire hacia el reloj que marcaban las 20:00 pm

eso no es verdad - dije frunciendo el ceño

mañana espera un día largo - dijo Brandon

pero sera muy divertido - dije sonriendo. Brandon pego su frente a la mía - no quiero que te vayas

solo iré a mi habitacion - dijo riendo

no... - dije inflando la mejilla izquierda mientras hacia un puchero muy gracioso, el soltó una risita

tampoco me quiero ir - dijo

entonces quédate - dije en un tono algo coqueto, aunque sabia que diría que no por mi madre y bla bla bla

Stella, tu madre... - lo sabia ¿lo ven? SIEMPRE tengo la razón

ya lo se - dije cortándolo, suspire y sonreí

El se quito de encima y se estiro - bueno Preciosa nos veremos mañana

nos vemos mañana Tesoro... - dije. Vaya hace tiempo que no le decia así

El me dio el ultimo beso y salio. Una vez que salio me quede mirando la puerta por unos segundos, luego recordé que yo estaba leyendo el diario antes de que el se fuera. No tenia sueño, pues dormí toda la tarde, así que volví a leer el diario.

Mire las paginas del diario, la verdad es que no tenia sueño pero me sentía cansada y sin ganas de leer, lo cerré y lo devolví al lugar donde lo encontré, después tome el mando de la tv y la encendí para ver cualquier cosa mientras estaba sentada en mi cama en forma de meditación. Para mi suerte tras cambiar y cambiar canales aburridos encontré uno que era sobre un desfile de modas.

Recordé que aun no tenia un buen vestido para mañana, la verdad es que tenia muchos vestidos y esto sonara extraño pero no tenia ganas de ir mañana de compras así que buscare algo entre tantos que tengo. Mi estomago comenzó a rugir un poco, coloque una mano sobre el y recordé que hoy no había comido nada en todo el día, quisas por eso me sentía con ganas de nada y aun tenia el mal humor, que no es extraño que se haya ido cuando vino Brandon. Me levante de la cama y me dirigí a la cocina.

Al entrar en la cocina saque un tazón cualquiera, serví cereal y vertí algo de leche, saque una cuchara y comencé a comerlo. Lo aburrido de estar en la cocina a esta hora eran dos cosas 1: no había nadie y 2: no había siquiera un tv. Escuche la puerta de la cocina abrirse, estaba sentada y tranquila con un brazo apoyado en la mesa en forma vertical, mire a la puerta y vi a mi madre que había entrado.

debí suponer que estarías aquí - dijo sonriendo - aunque claro hace tiempo que no haces esto

¿hacer que? - dije introduciendo una cucharada de cereal a mi boca

venir en la noche a comer cereal con leche - dijo caminando hasta el refrigerador - era una costumbre tuya

ahh ya lo recuerdo - era verdad, yo solía hacer eso, pero bien lo dije "solía" eso es pasado - como sea

entonces ¿estas mejor? - pregunto vertiendo un poco de leche en un vaso

si... - dije mirando el tazón de cereal - siento lo que paso

esta bien - dijo caminando y sentándose conmigo - en cierto modo entiendo

¿de verdad? - dije sin creerle

ya no eres una niña, eres mayor de edad - dijo ella bebiendo un poco - en cierto modo te trato como si aun tuvieras diez años

si... - dije sonriendo

pero es difícil ¿sabes? - dijo sonriendo

¿que cosa? - pregunte confundida

el dejarte crecer - respondio - es difícil saber que tus hijos crecen y mientras mas lo hacen menos te van a necesitar, hay muchas ocasiones en las que me niego a dejarte crecer, eres mi niñita

mamá... yo siempre seré tu niñita - dije mirándola - no importa la edad, siempre lo seré y nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar

lo se - dijo sonriendo

también sabes que siempre te voy a necesitar ¿verdad? - pregunte - eres mi madre y no importa lo que pase, siempre lo vas a hacer y siempre te voy a necesitar a mi lado

por supuesto Bonita - dijo sonriendo - ahora que lo pienso... creo que la verdad es que yo te necesito envés de tu a mi

eso no es verdad... - dije pero luego lo pensé bien - bueno, no tanto

bueno... supongo que no dormirás - dijo ella levantándose para lavar el vaso - digo, dormiste toda la tarde

la verdad es que me siento algo cansada - dije terminando de comer - así que creo que si dormiré pero tal vez mas rato

esta bien... que descanses - me beso en la frente y salio de la cocina. Suspire y me levante para lavar el tazón.

Tome la esponja, le puse algo de lava loza, moje el tazón y comencé a lavar el tazón. Cuando apreté la esponja para quitar el agua, la solté rápidamente, mire mi dedo indice preocupada había un liquido rojo saliendo de el. Algo me había pinchado, tome la esponja y con cuidado la revise, pude encontrar una aguja dentro de ella, seguro eso hizo que me pinchara pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba si que ¿como había llegado una aguja a la esponja? ¿habrá sido mi madre? no ella no uso la esponja uso la otra cosa, ademas ¿para que hacer eso?. Tome un poco de toalla nova y la apreté con mi dedo para detener la sangre que cada vez salia mas. Suspire fuerte, salí y me dirigí a mi habitacion por un parche curita (N/A: curita en Argentina, tirita en España, no se como se dirá en otros países)

Una vez que me cubrí el dedo con el parche curita, me cambie de ropa por el pijama y me recosté en la cama con la tv encendida, a las pocas horas después comencé a quedarme dormida. Solo esperaba tener una noche tranquila sin pesadillas ni nada por el estilo.

Continuara...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, admito que cuando lo escribí no tenia ganas de hacer nada por eso Stella anda de mal humor askjaskjsak es que hay ocasiones en las que mis personajes se sienten como yo askjaskjsajk

Mis comentarios a ustedes:

- Adhelaila: Buena, tienes cuenta ahora eh... sera mas fácil responder preguntas askjaskj :D

- Guest: Si no me equivoco es la primera vez que comentas ¿verdad? bueno eres bienvenido (a) a leer y comentar cuando quieras, espero que te haya gustado el fics

- Marifer Misaki: Me alegro que te haya gustado el 29, no tuve tiempo de agradecer cuando subí el capitulo anterior lo siento, gracias por leer y comentar un saludo para ti :D

Eso es to.. eso es to... eso es todo amigos (Porky de Looney Tunes) kasjaskj ;D

Dejen Review :D


	32. Chapter 32: Problemas Antes del Baile

Hola a todos ¿como estan? espero que bien...

entonces bueno seguiré subiendo los capítulos :D

ATENCIÓN, ATENCIÓN ESTE ES UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE EL CAMINO DE LA LUZ, REPITO ESTE ES UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE EL CAMINO DE LA LUZ

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Aclaraciones:

"pensamientos" – entre comilla

_Flash Back _– cursiva

"_leyendo, Vision o sueños" _– entre comillas y Cursiva

Contar historia – normal

-hablando- entre guion

.: Winx Club o Trix :. - Cambio de POV general

.: (nombre) :. – Cambio de POV por personaje

explicación de algunas cosas* - asterisco al final

(comentarios mios) - entre paréntesis. aunque este nunca sale

¡GRITOS ENOJADOS O MOLESTOS! - mayúscula

¡Gritos Feliz o Ataque! - con inicial mayúscula y con signo de exclamación

Los ataques que aparescan, algunos son inventados ya que no me se los ataques de las winx, apenas me se uno o dos.

cosas a explicar:

Energía Mágica: Es como la esfera que apareció en los hechiceros de waverly place la película, esa de color amarillo solo que con los colores de las chicas

Brazalete Magos: Un Brazalete negro con toque de morado. Tiene unos espacios para incrustar unas gemas con formas de hexágono, las Gemas rodean toda la muñeca

Piedras Teribithia: Gemas Elementales que al juntarse en el Brazalete dan el poder de que la persona que lo taiga puesto pueda usar el elemento, también al estar las 5 juntas se puede invocar a un Dragón Poderoso. Tienen 5 colores Rojo, Celeste, Amarillo, Verde y Azul y al estar todas juntas aparece dentro una imagen del elemento

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz ~

Capitulo 32:

Problemas Antes del Baile

.: Bloom :.

Unos ruidos me habian despertado de golpe, no sabia que era así que decidí ir a ver que estaba sucediendo. Al salir de la habitacion vi a docenas de guardias correr por los pasillos hacia el lado derecho

disculpa - dije deteniendo a uno de los guardias - ¿que sucede?

alguien se ha infiltrado al castillo - dijo preocupado - quédese en su cuarto Princesa

El guardia se fue sin decir mas - ¿Princesa? - dije confundida - ah claro Princesa de Domino, aun no me acostumbro

Iba a volver a mi cuarto pero la curiosidad me gano, alguien se ha infiltrado al castillo, pero ¿quien sera? - Bloom... - escuche a alguien llamarme, me gire hacia la izquierda y vi a Flora sonriendo - parece que a ti también te han despertado ¿que ha sucedido?

un guardia me dijo que alguien se ha infiltrado al castillo - le explique

¿quien sera? - pregunto mientras me encogía de hombros

no lo se Flora, de hecho iba a ir ahora a ver - dije sonriendo

parece que te encanta ayudar - dijo ella riendo - te acompaño

Sonreí y asentí. Ambas fuimos en la dirección por la que iban todos los guardias, llegamos a la sala del trono que estaba destruida por completo, bueno me refiero a que estaba como si un huracán hubiera pasado.

¿que sucedió aquí? - pregunte sorprendida

alguien ha entrado al castillo de noche y ha destruido todo - escuche a la madre de Stella, la vi acercándose a nosotras - siento si el ruido las despertó

no, esta bien - dije tranquila

Alteza ¿como es posible que alguien haya entrado de noche y nadie supiera eso? - pregunto Flora preocupada

no lo se - respondio preocupada - pero el problema ahora también es saber quien es

chicas - escuche la voz de Sky. Me di la vuelta y vi que venia con Nabu - ¿que sucedido? tanto ruido nos despertó

si... Riven estaba molesto - dijo Nabu riendo - dijo que no saldría de la habitacion

pero tienen habitaciones individuales - dijo Flora extrañada

si, pasamos a ver a los chicos antes de venir - explico Sky - ¿que ha sucedido?

es verdad - recordé que el había hecho esa pregunta hace uno minutos - alguien se ha infiltrado al castillo y ha destrozado todo

¿como? - preguntaron sorprendidos los chicos

nadie lo sabe - respondio Flora

Alteza - un guardia corrió hacia nosotros - hemos descubierto esto en la cocina, al parecer este no fue el único lugar que destrozaron

La Diosa Selene tomo el objeto que el guardia le estaba mostrando, era una pequeña aguja que tenia teñida la punta de color rojo carmesí, era obvio que alguien se había pinchado con ella - ¿que otro lugar esta destrozado?

el comedor, la sala principal, la sala de armas, la sala familiar - dijo el guardia recordando todo - ah también intentaron derribar la puerta

¿de la sala principal? - pregunte extrañada mientras el negaba

esa puerta - respondio el

"¿esa puerta?" - pensé frunciendo el ceño - "¿que puerta?"

¿lograron derribarla? - pregunto la Diosa Selene preocupada

no... - negó otra vez el guardia - no pudieron...

¿que es todo ese ruido? - escuche una voz a mis espaldas, me di la vuelta hacia la entrada y vi a las chicas con las Pixies medias dormidas a excepción de Piff que estaba durmiendo en el hombro de Layla

¿que paso aquí? - pregunto Musa sorprendida - no me digan que un tornado

¿donde esta Stella? - pregunto su madre

Las chicas se miraron entre si y se encogieron de hombros - creo que esta en su habitacion aun - dijo Roxy

no se como puede dormir con este ruido - dijo Tecna cerrando los ojos y bostezando

Tecna... - la llamo la Diosa - ¿puedes descubrir quien se ha pinchado con esto? - le mostró la aguja - tiene la punta teñida de rojo, la sangre esta seca

no lo creo, pero lo intentare - dijo Tecna tomando la aguja y colocandola en su mini computadora - lo siento, pero al estar seca por alguna razón no la reconoce

La madre de Stella torció los labios - esta bien, gracias por intentarlo

Un grupo de guardia comenzó a salir de la habitacion a toda prisa, ¿que habrá pasado?. La Reina detuvo a una mujer pelirroja con ojos color avellana que estaba iba con los guardias - ¿que sucede Paris?

parece que también han entrado en la habitacion de la Princesa - dijo la mujer preocupada - uno de los guardias dijo haber visto una sombra negra salir de allí, he enviado a otros para que investiguen

Stella... - susurro la Reina. Miro a los guardias que estaban revisando el lugar - ustedes quédense revisando el lugar, ire a ver a mi hija

nosotras iremos con usted - dije segura

La Reina asintió y nos fuimos a su habitacion a excepcion de los chicos que se quedaron con los guardias. Al llegar notamos que habian varios guardias revisando las cosas de Stella mientras que ella estaba sentada en su cama cruzada de brazos molesta

¿podrías decirles que no hay nada y no tienen que revisar mis cosas? - dijo a su madre

¿que ha pasado? - pregunte, la habitacion de Stella no estaba ni desordenada ni ordenada, mas bien estaba como siempre suele dejar sus cosas

un tonto guardia dice haber visto una sombra salir de mi habitacion - dijo Stella molesta - y están revisando mis cosas para asegurarse de que no hay nada peligroso, pero yo se que no hay nada

cálmate Stella - dijo su madre - alguien ha entrado al castillo

no me digas - dijo rodando los ojos. Luego apretó los puños y cerro los ojos, levanto la vista al techo y grito - ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Nos tapamos los oídos por grito que dio - ¿porque gritas? - pregunto Layla con los oídos tapados

quiero que salgan de mi habitacion todos - dijo volviéndose a cruzar de brazos

¿que sucedió? - escuchamos unas voces preocupadas, eran los especialistas y que estaban con sus armas a la mano

oímos un grito - dijo Sky

¿Stella estas bien? - pregunto Brandon preocupado

si - dijo de mala gana

Stella... ¿que tienes ahí? - pregunto su madre apuntando a su dedo que estaba cubierto de algo

anoche me pinche el dedo con una tonta aguja que estaba dentro de la esponja - dijo Stella mirando el dedo - comenzó a salir sangre así que tuve que vendarlo, lo que me recuerda, no fue divertido eh. Si estabas molesta conmigo podías haberlo dicho en ves de poner esa tonta aguja

Bonita yo no la he puesto - dijo la Reina preocupada

Alteza - dijo la misma mujer de en denante - creo que tengo una idea de porque han entrado al castillo

yo también - dijo la madre de Stella. Miro a los guardias - Quiero que revisen cada rincón del castillo y encuentren cualquier pista de quien pudo haber entrado, también quiero que revisen "esa puerta" que este bien cerrada y nadie haya entrado, sobre todo no quiero que nadie salga del castillo ni que nadie entre, es una orden

como diga Alteza - dijeron los guardias reverenciando y saliendo de la habitacion

¿enserio crees que alguien podría entrar ahí? - pregunto Stella como si la respuesta obvia fuese no

hasta no saber la verdadera respuesta solo diré que es posible - dijo su madre

estas exagerando - dijo Stella

creo que la Reina tiene razón Princesa - dijo la tal Paris - la razón mas obvia es que entraron buscando la llave

si, no lograron encontrarla para llevársela - dijo Stella cruzándose de brazos

no, eso puedo ver - dijo la Reina - pero si tu sangre...

¿que? - dijo ella - ¿no pensaras que...?

olvídalo - dijo su madre dándose la vuelta - no quiero que ninguno salga del castillo hasta que yo de la orden de que se puede, tampoco quiero que se estén metiendo en líos ¿quedo claro?

si Alteza - dijimos todos a excepción de Stella que solo resoplo. La Reina salio de la habitacion

ella solo esta preocupada Princesa - dijo la mujer mirando a Stella

lo que sea - dijo nuestra rubia. La pelirroja salio de la habitacion dejándonos a todos ahí

hay algo que no entiendo - dijo Tecna a Stella - ¿que es esa puerta? y ¿que tiene que ver tu sangre?

Stella suspiro - verán en el castillo de la Luna y de Solaria hay dos puertas con el dibujo de un sol y una luna negra, dentro de ambas puertas hay una habitacion a la que todo mundo tiene prohibido entrar, la puerta no tiene cerrojo o candado

¿como entran? - pregunto Flora

donde se supone que va la perilla hay un espacio donde va una inscrustacion con forma de sol o luna dependiendo del reino - dijo Stella con los ojos cerrados - nunca he entrado pero se que dentro se esconde un objeto muy valioso, creo que es un cetro o algo parecido, el cual puede traer a la vida o liberar a alguien de un encierro eterno solo con la sangre de quien posea la llave

eso quiere decir que tu posees la llave - afirmo Tecna mientras Stella asentía

mas bien eso quiere decir que quien puso la aguja en la esponja tenia planeado tener un poco de tu sangre - dije pensativa - y la sombra que vieron salir de tu habitacion era esa persona

eso creo - dijo nuestra rubia

espera, si tu posees la llave - dijo Musa - eso quiere decir que esa sombra vino por la llave, puede que ya la tenga

no... - dijo Stella - aun no la tiene

¿como dices? - pregunto Roxy confundida

créanme la llave aun la tengo yo - dijo Stella - nadie la conoce, ni sabe cual es su forma ya que tiene una forma diferente para que nadie sepa que es esa

¿sabes? - dijo Layla - tu reino es algo complicado y lleno de secretos

lo se, pero cambiando de tema - dijo Stella - ¿porque mejor no me muestran esos vestidos?

Sonreímos y miramos a los chicos para que salgan de la habitacion, queríamos que los vestidos fueran un secreto. Ellos entendieron y salieron de la habitacion, con un chasquido de dedos, los vestidos aparecieron en la cama - son hermosos ¿verdad? - pregunto Flora sonriendo

Stella los miro uno por uno - para una fiesta...

¿que? - dijimos sorprendidas por el tono que había usado, era como si dijera que no le gustaban

chicas, es un baile no una fiesta - dijo Stella mirandonos

¿cual es la diferencia? - pregunto Musa algo molesta - ¿tienes idea de lo que demoramos en comprarlos?

no, pero imagino que no mucho, es muy obvio que los compraron en _"Moon"_ - dijo Stella como si nada - chicas esto es un desastre... necesitamos vestidos para un baile no para fiesta

sigo sin entender - dijo Flora

me temo que Stella tiene razón, la fiesta y el baile dos diferentes - dijo Layla - el baile es formal mientras que una fiesta vas con la ropa que quieres...

¿porque no lo dijiste antes de que compráramos? - dijo Roxy

bueno... lo había olvidado - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa - pero ¿que haremos?

¿que les parece si usamos los otros? - pregunto Tecna - ya saben los formales (3T cap 3, cap 8)

¿creen que nos queden? - pregunto Musa

yo no he descuidado mi figura Musa, si es lo que intentas decir - dijo Stella mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados

Nosotras solo nos reímos - perdonen pero hay un problema... - dijo Roxy algo tímida todas entendimos a que se referia

Stella observo de reojo a Roxy y luego chasqueo los dedos, un bonito vestido largo color verde con algo de fucsia apareció (lo dejo a a su imaginación) - este te quedara bien

Roxy tomo el vestido y sonrió - gracias

Chicos ya pueden entrar - dijo Flora, Ellos entraron y se sentaron en algun lado de la habitacion

¿ah que hora es el baile? - pregunto Timmy

mm... - pensó Stella - creo que es a las 19:00

¿crees? - pregunto Riven levantando una ceja

si... - respondio ella como si nada - la estrella bajara a las 18:00 y se alineara a eso de las 20:00

¿porque tanto? - pregunto Helio - son dos horas

que matemático - dijo Stella en burla - la estrella demora dos horas en bajar, según los cálculos que hicieron algunos nerds, la estrella bajara a las 6 y se alineara con la luna a las 8

me sorprende que tu sepas eso - dijo Musa bromeando

te sorprendería todo lo que se - dijo Stella guiñando un ojo

y no seria la única - bromeo Layla, todos nos reímos incluida Stella

bien chicos, quiero ver los trajes para que no cometan el mismo error que las chicas - dijo Stella dejando de reír

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Nabu

es un baile formal - dijo Stella - no de fiesta, deben usar algo formal, no es necesario un esmoquin pero debe verse bien y formal

no te preocupes Preciosa - dijo Brandon sonriendo - no compramos esmoquin pero si algo que se ve formal

Sonrei ante lo que dijo Brandon, Stella también y lo beso fugazmente. Camine observando la habitacion de Stella, las paredes eran de color amarillo mientras que en el suelo había un cubre piso (alfombra) naranja, se nota que le gustan ambos colores. Vi que tenia un televisor grande en la pared frente a la cama que estaba frente a la puerta en forma horizontal, a ambos lados de la cama habian unas mesitas de noche. En una esquina de la habitacion a la izquierda del televisor había un armario color lila, parecía ser un armario común y corriente, pero ¿donde guarda toda la ropa? es imposible que quepa toda ahí, seguro tiene un hechizo sin fondo en el armario. Observe al lado derecho de la habitacion y había algo como un escritorio todo desordenado.

Camine hasta el escritorio, vaya que tenia un desastre, también me pareció extraño que tuviera un escritorio. Moví algunas cosas y pude ver un pequeño cuadernillo que decia _"Diario de Stella"_ voltee a ver a Stella que estaba riendo con los demás, seguro ni se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo sus cosas. Tome el cuaderno pero luego lo devolví a donde iba, no estaba bien que leyera sus cosas personales.

Seguí viendo las cosas, note algo que me pareció muy, muy, muy, muy extraño, tenia un librero - "¿Stella lee?" - pensé frunciendo el ceño. Camine y saque un libro _"De la Tierra a la Luna de __Julio Verne". _Estos libros son de la Tierra ¿como es que tiene estos libros?, deje el libro donde estaba y saque otro _"20.000 lenguas de viaje submarino de Julio Verne", _Mire lo demás libros, la mayoría eran de Verne, no sabia que a Stella le gusta leer libros de Verne y mas aun no sabia que tenia libros de la Tierra.

¿te gusta Verne? - pregunte sacando otro libro _"La isla misteriosa de Julio Verne"_

Stella me miro por unos segundos, había dejado de reírse - ¿como crees? odio leer

¿entonces porque tienes estos libros? - pregunte mostrando el libro con una sonrisa - cuando vivía en la tierra me hicieron leer uno de estos

oh si, a mi también - dijo Roxy sonriendo - La vuelta al mundo en 80 días

Viaje al centro de la tierra - dije sonriendo

ah ¿son de la Tierra? eso no lo sabía - dijo algo nerviosa

¿porque te pones nerviosa? - pregunto Musa - ¿o es que acaso estos libros si son tuyos?

claro que no - dijo Stella levantándose, camino hasta donde estaba, me quito el libro de la mano y lo devolvio a donde iba

Stella no tienes de que avergonzarte por leer - dijo Tecna sonriendo - es raro que tu leas pero es increíble, es bueno leer

no lo hago - dijo Stella en un susurro mientras agachaba la cabeza

¿entonces? - pregunto Flora

Stella no respondio, baje un poco la cabeza para poder buscar su mirada, note que tenia los ojos cerrados. Coloque una mano en su hombro - ¿que sucede?

nada - dijo levantando la cabeza y caminando hasta la cama - no pierdas el orden en que están

Stella se sentó en la cama, Brandon le susurro algo al oído y ella sonrió. Esto es raro, Stella tiene un librero lleno de libros de Verne y otros autores pero mas de Verne y no esta alardeando que si lee, aquí hay gato encerrado, ademas de su actitud cuando le pregunte.

.: Stella :.

Bloom me había preguntado sobre los libros de Verne, no tenia ganas de hablar sobre eso así que intente evadir el tema. Cuando me fui a sentar Brandon me susurro algo al oído que me hizo sonreír. Me deje caer de espaldas mientras tenia las piernas doblaba sobre la cama en forma horizontal hacia el lado derecho. Cerré los ojos y trate de pensar en lo que dijo mi madre, si alguien quería entrar a la puerta esa es porque quiere revivir o liberar a alguien, la pregunta importante es ¿a quien? y ¿quien es?

"Stella pensar tanto te dará un dolor de cabeza" - me queje mentalmente

La puerta de mi habitacion se abrió y vi a Paris preocupada. Me dio miedo preguntar que ocurría pero debía hacerlo - ¿que sucede?

La Diosa Selene me ha pedido que le diga que quiere hablar con usted sobre un asunto urgente - dijo Paris

¿donde esta? - pregunte

en los jardines - dijo Paris

¿en los jardines? - pregunte confundida. Mi madre solo va ahí cuando intenta relajarse o cuando algo le preocupa. Me levante de la cama y salí de la habitacion con Amore, que decidió acompañarme, me dirigí a los jardines

Salí del castillo al jardín trasero, era grande, había una piscina con una forma indefinida al lado derecho de la piscina había una parrilla, tres mesas redondas grandes color blancas con 4 sillas en cada una. Un poco mas al fondo había un pequeño lago donde había un arco de flores que dejaba pasar a un puente, al final del puente había otro arco de flores, si cruzaban ese se llegaba a un lugar muy hermoso donde habian arbustos con flores, rosales, arboles muy lindos en especial uno grande que estaba detras de una pileta llena de agua y con algunos pétalos de rosas flotando, en una de las ramas que estaba un poco alejada de la pileta tenia un columpio.

Como no vi a mi madre sentada en las sillas cerca de la piscina supuse que estaría donde el viejo árbol, camine con Amore en mi hombro por el puente. Ella iba observando todo maravillada, llega al lugar y vi a mi madre observando el árbol. Sonreí y camine hasta ella

parece sacado de un cuento de hadas - dijo Amore observando los rosales

es verdad - mi madre se dio la vuelta y nos regalo una sonrisa

creí que no querías que nadie saliera del castillo - dije

lo se - dijo ella devolviendo la vista al árbol - cuando era pequeña solía venir a jugar mucho aquí, recuerdo que había un columpio en una rama

¿es ese? - pregunte curiosa pero ella negó con la cabeza

la rama se rompió cuando estaba jugando, mi padre preocupado quería talar el árbol - dijo ella - logre impedirlo, cuando naciste tu le pedí a Radius que hiciera otro columpio, supuse que te gustaría

y no te equivocaste - reí un poco - ¿querías hablar conmigo sobre algo importante?

si... - dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando hasta donde estaba yo - vamos a sentarnos

Salimos del lugar y caminamos hasta la mesa - ¿sabes de que quiero hablar? - pregunto mientras pasábamos por el puente, yo negué con la cabeza en vez de responder - ya sabes que alguien se ha infiltrado al castillo

¿sabes quien es? - pregunte curiosa

no, aun no - dijo ella suspirando - pero eso es lo de menos

¿como? ¿no te importa que alguien se haya infiltrado al castillo para sacar el cetro? - pregunte sorprendida

por supuesto que me importa - dijo ella. Una vez que llegamos a las mesas nos sentamos en la silla - es solo que ahora tenemos que ver lo del baile y eso

La mire esperando que me dijera la verdadera razón por la que me había pedido hablar - dime...

¿recuerdas que edad tenias cuando asististe al primer baile del cristal de la luna? - pregunto sonriendo

creo que tenia 11 - dije mientras ella negaba

tenias 1, ibas a cumplir 2 en algunos meses mas - dijo mi madre

no lo recuerdo - dije extrañada - siempre creí que el primero fue a los 11, genial viví engañada toda mi vida

es normal que no lo recuerdes - rió mi madre - eras una bebe aun

¿a donde vamos con esta conversación? - pregunte resoplando

tranquila - dijo mi madre sonriendo - ahora que eres mayor entenderás que solo la persona de la familia puede recargar el cristal de la luna, en caso de que no sea Rey o Reina, este pasara directamente al trono

si, por eso lo harás tu - dije sonriendo

pero sabes que no lo haré siempre - dijo ella - llegara el día en que tu tomes mi lugar

mamá falta mucho para eso ¿recuerdas? - recordé - los del consejo de no se que cosa dijeron que aun no tenia la edad necesaria

¿y sabes cual es la edad? - pregunto ella yo negué con la cabeza - ¿por lo menos sabes los requisitos? - volví a negar con la cabeza

para acceder al trono debes tener 30 y estar casada con un Príncipe - dijo ella - que pasara a ser Rey

aguarda... ¿Príncipe? - dije parpadeando varias veces, eso lo sabia pero lo había olvidado - ni lo sueñes, no pienses que abandonare a Brandon

Stella no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas - me dijo ella suspirando - lo que sucede es que en caso de que no pueda hacerlo hoy, tu deberás tomar mi lugar y si eso sucede tu...

mamá - dije levantándome del asiento algo temerosa - ¿por que me dices esto?

Bonita... - mi madre miro sus manos que estaban entrelazadas - debo hacer algo y no se si pueda llegar a la hora

¡Mamá! - dije sorprendida y casi frunciendo el ceño - si yo recargo la cosa esa tendré que tomar tu lugar... y si eso pasa, Brandon...

Stella... - dijo ella con voz suave - no te preocupes por eso te dije, hablare con el consejo para que...

¿para que? - pregunte molesta - ¿para que se olviden de la tonta ley esa? ¿porque no me lo dijiste antes?

no encontré el mejor momento - respondio ella

ah ¿y el mejor momento era a pocas horas del baile? - pregunte molesta - esto no es verdad...

Bonita tranquilízate - dijo mi madre manteniendo la calma

¿QUE ME TRANQUILICE? - grite ya enojada - ¿POR QUE SIEMPRE HACES ESTO? SIEMPRE ME DICES LAS COSAS IMPORTANTES A ULTIMA HORA

Stella - dijo con voz dura ya molesta - que te tranquilices ahora

¿O QUE? - grite desafiándola, es posible que me castiguen pero ya que - ¿ME CASTIGARAS A ULTIMA HORA DEL BAILE?

mira no tienes... - intento decir ella

Si, CLARO QUE SI - interrumpí sabiendo lo que diría - TE GRITO PORQUE ESTOY ENOJADA, SABES LO MUCHO QUE AMO A BRANDON Y ESE ESTÚPIDO CRISTAL VA A HACER QUE TERMINE CON EL... ¿O QUE? CREES QUE EL TONTO CONSEJO DE NO SE QUE, DEJARA QUE ME CASE CON BRANDON SIENDO UN SIMPLE ESCUDERO ¿CREES QUE VA A PASAR ASÍ?

mira Stella sabias que esto pasaría algun día - dijo mi madre con voz dura

SI PERO EN UNOS AÑOS MAS - grite - esto no puede ser verdad...

te pido que te calmes, aun no sabemos si volveré para estar a tiempo o no - dijo mi madre

es que no se trata de eso - dije bajando el tono de voz - se trata de que no pudiste decirme algo tan importante antes. Amo a Brandon y no pienso dejarlo, mi idea principal que estaba considerando era renunciar al trono pero esto... - mire a mi madre y comencé a negar con la cabeza mientras evitaba que alguna lagrima corriera, y me corra el maquillaje. Me di la vuelta y volví al castillo dejando a mi madre, ademas de ser seguida por Amore que me pedía que me detuviera.

¿que quieres Amore? - dije deteniendo el paso y dándome la vuelta para mirarla

¿estas llorando? - pregunto preocupada

no... - me quite la lagrima que se me hacia escapado con el dedo - me entro algo en el ojo

Stella... - dijo Amore con voz suave

¿sabes? si tengo nadas de llorar - dije admitiendo al fin - y no quiero estar aquí, volveré a mi habitacion para olvidarme de todo... Amore no tengo ganas de nada, solo quiero irme a mi habitacion

Me volví a dar la vuelta para volver a mi habitacion, en el camino me tope con muchas personas que me miraban preocupados pero no les tome mucha importancia. Entre en mi habitacion y me lance a la cama escondiendo mi cabeza en las almohadas dejando salir las lagrimas acumuladas. No me había dado cuenta pero las Winx y los Especialistas aun estaban en mi habitacion pues escuchr a Brandon preocupado preguntando que me sucedía. No quise responder, seguía con la cabeza escondida en la almohada.

.: Brandon :.

Stella abrió la puerta de golpe y se lanzo en la cama escondiendo su cabeza en la almohada. La escuchaba sollozar y preocupado le preguntaba que le ocurría pero ella no respondía, me senté a su lado y le frote en la espalda esperando a que ella dejara de sollozar y me dijera que le ocurre.

Amore entro en la habitacion, rápidamente las chicas le preguntaron que ocurría pero ella se negó a responder - Stella... son las 4 - Stella no respondio ni levanto la cabeza - Stella... tu madre

no... quiero... - se escucho entre sollozos - no... qui... ero saber de ella

¿que sucede? - pregunto Bloom preocupada

no importa - dijo Amore - creo que es mejor dejarla sola

pero... - intente decir pero fui interrumpido por la madre de Stella que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta

Bonita - dijo con una voz suave

vete... - dijo Stella

cariño... - seguía llamándola

que te vayas - dijo mi novia sollozando. Seguí acariciándola preocupado, me sentía impotente solo por no saber que le sucede para poder ayudarla

Stella... - seguía llamándola su madre pero ella no quería verla. Su madre camino hasta nosotros e intento tocarla pero Stella se levanto y golpeo su mano evitando que la tocara, tenia los ojos rojos.

¡TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS! - le grito, la tome de los hombros e intente calmarla pero ella se solto bruscamente y miraba a su madre enojada - ¡Vete!

Tomo una almohada y la coloco en su regazo, luego escondió se cabeza ahí. Puse una mano en su hombro - Stel...

salgan todos - susurro sin levantar la cabeza

Stel... - dije preocupado

¡QUE SALGAN TODOS! - grito sin levantar la cabeza

sera mejor dejarla sola por ahora - dijo Layla colocando una mano en mi hombro, asentí algo triste y me levante. Todos habian salido de la habitacion, incluyendo las Pixies, era el único que aun estaba en la habitacion

Preciosa... - la llame aunque ella no me miro - todo va a estar bien

no lo sabes - dijo sollozando - no sabes que sucedió, así que no sabes si todo va a estar bien o no

tienes razón - dije en cuclillas - pero se que todo va a estar bien, no importa lo que haya pasado

Brandon... - ella levanto la cabeza, pude ver que sus ojos estaban rojos y el maquillaje se había escurrido. Coloque una mano en su mejilla izquierda y la acaricie con el pulgar

¿me dirás que sucedió? - pregunte suavemente

mi madre... me dijo que posiblemente no este para recargar el cristal - me contó, la mire fruncí ligeramente el ceño y gire mi cabeza un poco hacia la derecha - si ella no esta debo recargarlo yo

¿eso es todo? te preocupa no hacerlo bien - pregunte

no... - ella negó con la cabeza - Brandon si yo recargo el cristal significa que tendré que tomar el lugar en el trono y para eso debo casarme

no entiendo ¿cual es el...? - me quede callado, ya entendí el problema. Si ella toma el lugar en el trono debe casarse y para poder ser la Reina debe... estar casada con quien fuera un Príncipe - oh no... no es cierto

Ella me miro, mas lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos - lo siento yo no sabia me acabo de enterar... - se intentaba excusar como si hubiera hecho algo malo

no... no, ¿porque te excusas? - pregunte mirándola - no es tu culpa, mira ya veremos que sucederá, tal vez tu madre logre llegar antes

¿y si no? - pregunto ella llorando - ¿que pasara? Brandon no quiero dejarte, no... - Torcí los labios y la abrace, podía sentir mi camisa húmeda ya que Stella lloraba en mi pecho

no va a pasar - le susurre mientras le acariciaba la espalda para que se tranquilizara un poco - lo prometo...

* * *

.: Tecna :.

La madre de Stella nos había contado la razón del estado de Stella, no podía creerlo. Ella ama a Brandon y lo perderá si toma el lugar de su madre.

Estábamos sentados en las escaleras de la sala principal donde estaban arreglando el salón para la fiesta - debe ser duro para Stella... - dijo Bloom, luego susurro algo que no alcance a oír

Bloom ellos sabían que esto estaba mal - dijo Musa recordando - Stella sabia que para acceder al trono debe estar casada con un Príncipe

Musa tiene razón - apoye - ella lo sabia y aun así decidió salir con Brandon

así que era un amor prohibido ¿eh? - dijo Roxy sonriendo - eso es tierno

¿creen que estén bien? - pregunto Flora preocupada

eso espero - dijo Bloom suspirando

¿ocurre algo Bloom? - pregunte

estoy preocupada eso es todo - dijo Bloom levantándose - creo que iré a ver a Stella

¿quieres que te acompañe? - pregunto Sky levantándose

no, es que tengo que hablar con Stella sobre... un tema, no es nada - dijo Bloom alejándose

¿de que querrá hablar? - pregunto Layla

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Estaba preocupada por Stella, desde que su madre nos dijo lo que ocurría no hago mas que pensar en que va a suceder ahora. Yo estaba enterada de un secreto de Stella, ella tenia considerado renunciar al trono en caso de que Brandon le pidiese matrimonio y no pueda casarse debido a su posición real, pero ahora... ahora creo que tendrá que olvidar eso.

Había decidió ir a ver a Stella, al llegar a su habitacion golpee la puerta y escuche la voz de Brandon indicándome que entrara. Entre y vi a Stella recostada en la cama mientras Brandon estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama con un libro en su mano

¿esta dormida? - pregunte extrañada, pues eran como las 5 y Stella debería estar algo estresada arreglándose para el baile, aunque claro después de la noticia es normal

si, el cansancio le gano después de tanto llorar - dijo Brandon sonriéndome

¿estas bien? - pregunte colocando las manos en mis bolsillos traseros - la madre de Stella nos contó que esta sucediendo

si... y a mi me dijo Stella - dijo Brandon con una sonrisa triste

¿la amas? - pregunte sabiendo la respuesta

demasiado... no quiero perderla - dijo Brandon - no lo soportaría

yo creo que dos personas que se aman deben estar juntos sin importar nada - dije sonriendo

Brandon metió su mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y saco una pequeña argolla - pensaba regalársela hoy - tome la argolla, era un anillo color plateado muy bonito, que tenia grabado _"siempre tuyo, Brandon"_ y un corazón al final de la oración

es hermosa - sonreí devolviéndosela - ¿es de compromiso?

no... - respondio mirando el anillo - un sello de amor

eso es tierno - dije sonriendo aun mas

pero ya no sirve - dijo el triste

Brandon aun no te rindas - dije colocando una mano en su hombro - aun no sabemos si la madre de Stella estará o no para la hora

tienes razón - dijo sonriendo

por cierto... - dije mirándolo - ¿que leías?

nada... - dijo algo nervioso y dejando el cuaderno de lado. Lo tome y leí la caratula _"Diario de Stella"_

es su diario... - dije mirando a Brandon - ¿por que lo lees?

me va a matar si se entera - dijo preocupado

eso ni lo dudes - dije riendo - pero no esta bien que lo leas

lo se... - dijo el sonriendo - es que cuando lo vi, no se como que las ganas me vencieron

ohh ya veo - dije mirándolo - pero sera mejor que esto vuelva donde pertenece

tienes razón - el se levanto y lo devolvio a donde estaba - eran de su abuelo

¿que? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño

los libros - dijo apuntando al librero - son de su abuelo, a el le encantaban y como Stella era niña se los leía, con el tiempo ella comenzó a leerlos sola y a coleccionarlos

¿como sabes eso? - pregunte curiosa

ahhh... - dijo apuntando con el pulgar hacia atrás

el diario, entiendo - dije mordiéndome el labio inferior - así que su abuelo iba a la tierra por los libros

en realidad el vivía en la tierra - dijo Brandon apoyándose de espaldas con el escritorio

eso es nuevo - dije riendo

¿crees que le guste? - pregunto Brandon curioso

¿el anillo? le encantara - dije sonriendo

eso espero - dijo sonriendo

entonces... - dije en un tono pícaro

¿entonces? - pregunto el

¿cuando le pedirás matrimonio? - pregunte sonriendo

cuando tu te cases - bromeo el, mi sonrisa se callo y lo mire seria obligandolo a que responda enserio - ya... no lo se, con todo lo que sucede ahora, creo que igual seria bueno esperar

por alguna razón eso me recuerda algo - dije colocando el dedo pulgar e indice en mi mentón - ¿te has dado cuenta de que llevamos casi 1 mes sin saber de las Trix y Xeros?

si.. es un nuevo récord - rió el

no se porque siento que algo va a suceder en medio del baile - dije preocupada

¿tu crees? - pregunto Brandon

es solo una corazonada - dije encogiéndome de hombros - bueno sera mejor despertar a Stella, el baile sera dentro de poco y sabes como exagera al preparase

es verdad - rió Brandon caminado hasta ella y zarandeándola un poco para que despertara - Stella...

cinco minutos mas - dijo la rubia tapándose la cara con un almohadón

vamos Princesa dormilona - dije tratando de quitarle el almohadón - el baile es en unas horas

cinco minutos mas no le hacen mal a nadie - dijo aferrándose mas al almohadón

Stella... - dijo riendo Brandon - vamos o te tiramos agua

no, no, no... me levanto - dijo soltando el almohadón de golpe haciendo que callera de espaldas

Stella... - dije sobandome donde me golpee

lo siento - rió ella, se estiro y sonrió. Podía notar que aun tenia algo rojos los ojos pero a ella no pareció importarle, por lo menos por ahora, estoy segura que mas rato estará como loca por eso

Continuara...


	33. Chapter 33: La Noche del Baile

**Otro capitulo mas sobre El Camino de la Luz... quiero que sepas que cuando escribí este capitulo, quise ponerle algo de acción y así lo hice**

SEGURO SE PREGUNTAN POR QUE AVCS ACTUALIZO TAN RAPIDO, Bueno porque hay ocasiones en las que termino de escribir un capitulo y enseguida estoy inspirada para otro y por eso los termino rapido :D

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

- Aclaraciones:

"pensamientos" – entre comilla

_Flash Back _– cursiva

"_leyendo, Vision o sueños" _– entre comillas y Cursiva

Contar historia – normal

-hablando- entre guion

.: Winx Club o Trix :. - Cambio de POV general

.: (nombre) :. – Cambio de POV por personaje

explicación de algunas cosas* - asterisco al final

(comentarios mios) - entre paréntesis. aunque este nunca sale

¡GRITOS ENOJADOS O MOLESTOS! - mayúscula

¡Gritos Feliz o Ataque! - con inicial mayúscula y con signo de exclamación

Los ataques que aparescan, algunos son inventados ya que no me se los ataques de las winx, apenas me se uno o dos.

- cosas a explicar:

Energía Mágica: Es como la esfera que apareció en los hechiceros de waverly place la película, esa de color amarillo solo que con los colores de las chicas

Brazalete Magos: Un Brazalete negro con toque de morado. Tiene unos espacios para incrustar unas gemas con formas de hexágono, las Gemas rodean toda la muñeca

Piedras Teribithia: Gemas Elementales que al juntarse en el Brazalete dan el poder de que la persona que lo taiga puesto pueda usar el elemento, también al estar las 5 juntas se puede invocar a un Dragón Poderoso. Tienen 5 colores Rojo, Celeste, Amarillo, Verde y Azul y al estar todas juntas aparece dentro una imagen del elemento

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz ~

Capitulo 33:

La Noche del Baile

Eran las 18:00 pm y Stella estaba algo alterada por el baile. Se había pasado una hora caminando de un lugar a otro como si fuese un león enjaulado, aun estaba preocupada por lo del cristal pero había otra cosa que ocupaba su mente en este instante

¿quieres dejar de moverte de un lado a otro? - pregunto riendo Brandon sentado en la cama - ¿que te sucede?

es que tengo tanto que hacer que no se por donde comenzar - dijo Stella deteniéndose y moviendo las manos como loca - tengo que pintarme las uñas, encrespar las pestañas, la ropa, el peinado...

podrías empezar por ducharte - dijo Brandon riendo

¿por que no estas cambiándote? - pregunto Stella

porque no me demoro tanto en vestirme como tu - respondio sonriendo - pero si quieres me cambio ahora

¡NO! - Stella le arrojo un peluche en la cara haciendo que cayera de espaldas a la cama

era broma - dijo quitándose el peluche - ohh es bonito - era un osito color amarillo bien claro con un corazón que decia _"tu y yo"_

¿sabes? me voy a duchar - dijo Stella tomando una toalla blanca y entrando al baño

espera... - intento detenerla pero ella pareció no escucharlo - genial, al menos no estoy solo... - dijo mirando el oso de peluche

La escucho el ruido del agua correr, Brandon encendió la tv - tal vez debería irme... - pensó en voz alta a los 20 minutos despues

¿a donde? - escucho la voz de Stella. El miro hacia la puerta del baño, al principio solo se veía el vapor del agua y una silueta negra, luego el vapor se fue esfumando dejando ver a Stella con una toalla amarrada al pecho con el cabello suelto y mojado

afuera - respondio el - para que te puedas cambiar

mmm... - pareció pensarlo un poco. Camino hasta un espejo de cuerpo completo - ¿me sacas otra toalla por favor? - dijo sin responder

Brandon camino hasta un cajón del cual saco una toalla y se la entrego - ten

gracias - dijo la rubia que comenzó a secarse el cabello

¿no deberías hacerlo con un secador? - pregunto el castaño atrás de ella

cuando este húmedo - dijo Stella - aun gotea

ya veo... - dijo el joven sonriendo. La rubia se detuvo un poco y miro a Brandon por el espejo

¿porque sonríes? - pregunto

¿acaso no puedo? - pregunto el

no sin una razón - dijo la chica negando con la cabeza

pero si tengo una razón - dijo el joven

¿cual? - pregunto volviendo a secarse el cabello

tu... - respondio el

ahh esa es una muy buena razón - dijo la rubia sonriendo

lo se - respondio el abrazándola por la cintura de espaldas

Brandon - se rió la chica - debo arreglarme

Te Amo... - dijo el chico enterrando su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de la joven

yo también... - dijo Stella sonriendo - pero ahora lo que me importa es arreglarme

no... - dijo Brandon como si fuese un niño pequeño - quedemos así para siempre

La rubia rió ante la actitud de su novio, ella es quien normalmente actúa como una niña pequeña y ver a su novio actuar así le causaba gracia - Brandon, sabes que me encantaría pero hay un baile al que asistir

nadie notaria nuestra ausencia - dijo el castaño levantando la cabeza y mirando a Stella

soy la Princesa... ¿enserio crees que nadie notaria que no estoy? - pregunto riendo

se vale soñar - dijo Brandon besándola en los labios tiernamente - Te Amo, no me cansare de decirlo

si, eso lo puedo ver - dijo sonriendo Stella - ¿pero sabes algo? yo Te Amo mas...

La rubia lo beso en los labios, el le correspondió. Al romper el beso ella lo miro sonriendo - ¿me soltarías para que pueda vestirme?

mmm... no lo creo - dijo riendo

Brandon... - respiro hondo la rubia con una sonrisa - si no me sueltas me veré obligada a atacarte con la toalla

¿con cual de las dos? - pregunto el joven provocando un sonrojo en el rostro de la chica

sabes a que me refiero - dijo aun sonrojada

El no respondio, solo volvio a poner su cabeza donde la tenia anteriormente, estuvo un minuto en silencio y luego comenzó a besarle el cuello. Stella comenzó a reír un poco - ¿que te sucede? - pregunto entre risas. Brandon no respondio, seguía besándola arrebatandole uno que otro gemido de placer, y eso era algo que le encantaba oír. El castaño comenzó a morderle provocando que los gemidos de placer fueran un poco mas fuerte - me encanta cuando haces eso - dijo la rubia enredando sus dedos el el cabello castaño de joven.

¿quieres que me detenga? - pregunto entre mordiscos sabiendo que ella le diría que no

no... - respondio la rubia sonriendo. Ella giro la vista y vio el reloj que marcaban las 18:37 - mejor si... van a ser 20 para las 7 - dijo preocupada

¿y? - pregunto dejando de morder pero dando pequeños besos

Brandon es enserio - dijo Stella

Stella... - se detuvo el y la miro con carita de perrito

Brandon quiero vestirme - dijo ella con voz autoritaria que rara vez usaba

esta bien - suspiro el sin embargo seguía abrazándola

Brandon se me hace tarde, debo pintar mis uñas, hacerme el peinado - dijo Stella - ¿me dirás que te sucede?

Stella hay algo que quiero darte - dijo Brandon soltándola y buscando algo en su bolsillo

¿no puede esperar? - pregunto la rubia caminando a su armario

no lo creo - dijo el tomándola de la mano - ven... - la llevo a la cama y la sentó, ella se cruzo de piernas y espero a que hablara - bien... tenia planeado que fuera en el baile pero ya no aguanto mas

¿que sucede? - pregunto Stella. Brandon se sentó al lado suyo y saco el anillo

Te Amo... - dijo mostrándoselo. Ella observo el anillo sorprendida - mira, esto es un sello de amor y una promesa

¿promesa? - pregunto confundida

no pienso dejarte, quiero estar contigo por siempre - dijo el girando un poco el anillo - quiero casarme contigo, tener hijos contigo, tener una hermosa familia contigo, y sobre todo vivir siempre contigo... esa es mi promesa, estaremos juntos por siempre, este anillo es el símbolo de esta promesa que no pienso romper y también es símbolo de amor eterno

Brandon... - Stella se había quedado sin palabras, miraba el anillo sorprendida, sonriendo, emocionada y encantada - es... hermoso, de verdad no tengo palabras

creo que conozco dos que siempre dices - dijo el sonriendo. Le coloco el anillo en el dedo anular derecho - Te Amo

Te Amo - dijo lanzándose en sus brazos y provocando que cayera de espaldas en la cama, ella lo beso y el correspondió. Se había olvidado del baile, se había olvidado de que estaba apurada, se había olvidado de todo, lo único que podía pensar ahora era en aquel joven que estaba con ella. Una vez que rompió el beso pego su frente a la de el - eres el mejor ¿sabias?

si - respondio el sonriendo mientras la abrazaba - ¿y tu sabias que me provoca verte así?

eso explicaría lo de hace un rato - dijo asintiendo lentamente - pero... me recordaste que el baile es en... ¡10 MINUTOS! - grito levantándose un poco pero el la volvio a apegar a su cuerpo - no Stella... olvídalo ¿si?

Brandon, mi madre me matara si no voy - dijo Stella

Brandon gruño molesto y comenzó a hacer pucheros - ¿desde cuando actúas infantil? - pregunto la rubia riendo

desde que te tengo en mis brazos y tu solo piensas en un baile - respondio el

ya se ¿porque no vamos al baile y luego venimos aquí? - dijo Stella sonriendo

¿para que? - pregunto el

no lo se - dijo Stella sonriendo - tu quieres quedarte aquí ¿verdad?

solo si estas tu también - dijo Brandon - vale tu ganas - La chica se quito de encima con cuidado y miro a su novio - iré a cambiarme - la beso en la mejilla y salio de la habitacion

genial... se me hizo tarde - dijo Stella cruzándose de brazos - ¿como hacer magia de 2 horas en 5 minutos? - la rubia se dio un palmazo en la cabeza - pues daa con magia...

La joven trono los dedos y con un poquito de magia ya estaba lista (vestido 3T "el baile de la Princesa") Miro unos minutos el anillo con una sonrisa y se fue a maquillar

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Salí de la habitacion de Stella para dirigirme a la mía, lo cierto es que no tenia ganas de dejarla pero ese tonto baile estaba en medio. En el camino me encontré con Sky que ya estaba listo usando unos jeans azules y una camisa de mangas color celeste - Brandon ¿por que no estas listo aun?

bueno yo... - dije algo nervioso - estaba con Stella...

¿Stella? - pregunto confundido - eso quiere decir que ella tampoco esta lista

Negué con la cabeza - no te preocupes ya me cambio

bien, apresúrate que nos juntaremos para ir al baile - dijo Sky - las chicas irán por Stella y luego se irán juntas, nos verán haya

esta bien - Llegue a mi habitacion y me cambie de ropa. Me puse unos jeans azules y una camisa con mangas color crema, sin corbata y me desabroche los primeros dos botones, me peine y salí de la habitacion, sin duda me tarde menos que Stella.

Al salir de la habitacion de Stella vi a una persona que estaba parada enfrente de mi puerta esperando a que yo saliera. Estaba sorprendido y esa persona me miraba sonriendo

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Nosotras ya estábamos listas y arregladas así que fuimos a ver si nuestra rubia loca ya estaba lista. Cuando nos acercábamos a la habitacion de Stella vimos a Brandon salir de ahí, no estaba arreglado aun y supusimos que Stella tampoco pero rápidamente borramos esa suposición ya que es Stella, es obvio que debe estar lista.

Caminamos hasta su habitacion y golpee la puerta - adelante... - escuche la voz de Stella. Entramos en la habitacion y notamos que Stella se estaba maquillando

¿aun arreglándote? - pregunto Musa sonriendo - ¿que hiciste que aun no estas lista?

yo... nada - dijo sonrojada

creo que tiene que ver con Brandon - me susurro Layla con una risita mientras yo asentía

¿porque te sonrojas? - pregunto Musa queriendo molestarla

por nada - respondio Stella echándose brillo labial en los labios

por favor... - dijo Musa riendo - vimos a Brandon salir

Stella se sonrojo mas, nosotras nos reíamos, me fije en un anillo que tenia Stella en su dedo anular derecho - lindo anillo

gracias - dijo mirando el anillo

pensé que te lo iba a dar en el baile - dije extrañada

¿tu sabias sobre esto? - pregunto sorprendida y sonriendo, yo solo guiñe el ojo

bueno chicas estoy de acuerdo con que es un anillo muy hermoso pero debemos bajar - dijo Tecna

tiene razón - dijo Roxy

Salimos de la habitacion y nos dirigimos a la sala principal. Todo estaba tan bien decorado, habian guirnaldas, una mesa extremadamente larga con comida, ponche, era un coctel típico de la realeza. Habian muchas personas, parejas, pequeños, adultos, etc. Anunciaron la entrada de la Princesa, Stella bajo las escalera seguida de nosotras. Logramos divisar a los chicos, fuimos donde ellos y los abrazamos

bien esto me tiene sorprendido - escuche a Brandon sonreirle a Stella impresionado - ¿como lo hiciste?

Ella solo guiño el ojo y lo beso - magia

te ves hermosa Bloom - dijo Sky besándome - todas se ven hermosas

y tu te ves muy guapo - dije una vez que rompimos el beso

Mire a las chicas que estaban abrazadas a sus novios, que son mis amigos - bueno chicas... ¿que tal un poco de ponche? - pregunto Helio amablemente con una sonrisa

por favor... - dijo Flora asintiendo con una sonrisa, nosotras también asentimos y Helio fue con Timmy y Nabu a buscar algo de ponche. No habian personas bailando y la canción que se escuchaba era una interpretación de piano de la canción _"Para Elisa"_ de Beethoven, se veía algo aburrido

¿no crees que esta muy aburrido? - pregunto Musa a Stella - la música ni siquiera es bailable

Stella no respondio, ella miraba a una persona fijamente - ¿a quien miras? - pregunto entrecerrando los ojos y celoso Brandon

ah ¿que? - pregunto distraída

¿que a quien mirabas? - volvio a preguntar celoso

a nadie - dijo Stella sonriendo

tened mis preciadas ladys - dijo Nabu en tono medieval - un vaso de ponche para vosotras preciosas damiselas

Nabu... - rió Layla tomando el vaso. Cada una tomo un vaso

Princesa Stella... - dijo un hombre, era la persona que Stella había estado mirando fijamente hace tan solo unos minutos - estoy encantado de poder estar en su presencia

Mire al hombre de reojo, parecía joven pero era un adulto. Tenia ojos color esmeralda y cabello corto castaño, estaba vestido buen mozo, tenia un esmoquin, y la camisa era color blanca. Miraba a Stella con una sonrisa y tenia un vaso de ponche - es una buena fiesta, algo aburrida por la música pero se ve que la Reina se ha esmerado

es música clásica - dijo Stella fingiendo una sonrisa, aunque no era muy buena en eso - esencial para bailes

me parece que si la estrella escuchara la música se devolvería - bromeo el hombre bebiendo un sorbo del ponche - es un ponche muy delicioso

si es verdad - dijo Flora interrumpiendo la conversación - siento interrumpir pero veo que Stella no piensa presentarnos así que... es un gusto soy Flora - el hombre beso el dorso de su mano

yo soy Bloom - dije extendiendo la mano, el la beso también

mi nombre es Musa - hizo lo mismo

yo soy Tecna - volvio a besar el dorso de la mano

yo me llamo Layla - Layla hizo una reverencia y el le beso la mano

y por ultimo yo soy Roxy - dijo ella, el hombre también beso su mano

Un placer conocerlas damiselas - dijo el hombre sonriendo y reverenciando - déjenme decirles que se ven radiantes esta noche

Una tos falsa se escucho, bueno eran mas de una - un gusto, soy el Rey Sky de Eraklion, el novio de Bloom - dijo recalcando las palabras una por una

yo soy Timmy - dijo ajustándose los lentes - novio Tecna

mi nombre es Helio, novio de Flora - ¿porque los celos con ellos?

yo soy Riven - este si estaba celoso en extremo - y soy el novio de Musa...

yo soy Nabu - un poco mas calmado

y yo soy Brandon - dijo el sonriendo

el escudero - dijo el hombre con algo de disgusto - de quienes son ustedes... todo el mundo lo sabe

¿a que se refiere? - pregunto Roxy

todo el reino sabe cuales son las amistades de la Princesa - dijo el hombre - y sobre la relación que tiene con un simple escudero

Esto hizo que Brandon se enoje, Stella lo tomo del brazo para tranquilizarlo - si bueno, que puedo decir yo elijo con quien relacionarme...

pienso que relacionarse con un escudero es caer bajo - dijo el hombre

oye... - apunto Brandon molesto apunto de golpearlo

Brandon... - lo detuvo Stella - ¿sabes? creo que debes irte

¿irme? - dijo sorprendido - pero si los estoy conociendo, oh pero ¿donde quedaron mis modales? Mi nombre es Jonathan pero pueden llamarme Johnny aunque algunos me dicen John

"¿quien es el? ¿porque parece que Stella lo odia?" - pensé mirando a Stella

Jhon... ¿no tienes algo que hacer? - "Stella no lo trata de usted, ¿porque?"

es posible, me encantaría tener un baile con usted Princesa pero la canción... - dijo el hombre negando con la cabeza

ni lo creas - dijo Brandon molesto

tranquilo escudero, no creo que quieras tener un pleito por nada y quedar mal ¿verdad? - dijo el hombre sonriendo, Brandon comenzó a tranquilizarse y Jhon sonrió satisfactorio - eso pensé

con su permiso - dijo Stella alejándose y caminando hacia el piano

Una vez que Stella se fue, John nos miro de mala gana - no entiendo como la Princesa puede estar con ustedes, simples humanos

¿disculpa? - dijo Layla ofendida - yo soy la Princesa de Andros, Bloom de Domino y los demás son hadas guardianas, estas frente a la compañía de la luz amigo

por favor, ya dije que se quienes son - dijo el hombre molesto - la Princesa Bloom y Roxy, ambas fueron criadas en la Tierra... horrible lugar si me preguntan

pero nadie te ha preguntado - dijo Roxy molesta

amigo creo que debes irte - dijo Nabu colocando una mano en su hombro

suéltame, no soy tu amigo - dijo John - aun no entiendo como es que la Reina permitió que ustedes se quedaran para este baile

¿que dijiste? - pregunto Brandon entre dientes molesto

mira no tienes idea de quien soy yo - dijo John mirando desafiante a Brandon - así que no te atrevas a levantarme la voz o si no esta sera la ultima vez que te veremos por aquí

yo no lo creo así - era la voz de Stella que estaba cruzada de brazos mirando molesta - tu no eres nadie John, se acabo...

Stella... - dijo el hombre

Princesa Stella... - dijo en un tono superior - ahora vete

¿crees que a Selene le guste verte tratándome así? - pregunto el hombre con un tono superior

Diosa Selene o Reina Selene - dijo Stella de nuevo - no lo olvides, comenzar a tratar de "usted" a la familia real...

bien - dijo el hombre levantando las manos y agachando su cabeza - tiene razón, mi imprudencia no tiene perdón... solo pido perdón por la forma en como trate a su novio y amigos

El hombre se fue y Stella abrazo a Brandon que estaba que iba tras el a golpearlo - ¿quien es? - pregunto Tecna

era... el prometido de mi madre - dijo soltando a Brandon

¿tu madre se va a casar? - dije sorprendida

era... se iba - corrigio la rubia - es pasado

¿que paso? - pregunto Flora

ah... no lo se, nunca me lo dijo - se encogió de hombros - ¿alguien me puede decir la hora?

20 para las 8 - dijo Timmy viendo su reloj

Stella torció los labios preocupada. Su madre aun no llegaba - no te preocupes - dijo Brandon sonriendo, como quien dice oculta algo y creo que sera bueno

Ella asintió y miro a Musa - es verdad, ¿tienes las partituras de algunas canciones de la Tierra, tu sabes esas baladas?

eso creo ¿por que? - pregunto Musa confundida

no creo que a mi madre le moleste si cambio la canción - dijo Stella sonriendo

Musa sonrió también y ambas fueron donde estaba la orquesta. A los minutos unos parlantes aparecieron en varias lugares de la sala y una balada de amor comenzó a sonar _"Todo cambio de Camila"_

¿que ocultas? - le pregunte a Brandon mientras Stella no estaba

¿porque habría de ocultar algo? - pregunto sonriendo

te conozco... - dijo Sky - Bloom tiene razón

es una sorpresa - dijo Brandon sonriendo

¿le darás el anillo? - pregunto Helio abrazando a Flora

ya lo hice... - dijo el mirando en la dirección en la que esta Stella

¿que? - dijeron sorprendidos

es verdad, yo lo vi en su dedo - dije sonriendo

ven Nabu vamos a bailar - dijo Layla llevándolo

* * *

.: Stella :.

Musa y yo fuimos a hablar con el pianista para ver si podía dejar eso y ser algo así como un dj, le dimos un cd de la Tierra y coloco la canción "_Todo Cambio". _Iba a volver con los demás junto con Musa pero un guardia se me acerco y me susurro al oigo que algo había ocurrido en los jardines, tuve que excusarme con Musa diciéndole que debía hacer algo importante y que volvería luego.

¿que ha sucedido? - pregunte mientras salíamos a los jardines

tiene que ver esto - el guardia me guió hasta donde habian otros mas rodeando algo. Al verme se hicieron a un lado y me dejaron ver que era, di un grito ahogado y me tape la boca con ambas manos. El césped estaba tenido de rojo en una oración que decia _"La sangre de la Princesa y el cetro estrella me liberaran, ustedes están en peligros y no se salvaran de mi"_

¿quien fue? - pregunte asustada

El guardia negó con la cabeza - salí porque me pareció ver una sombra y esto fue lo único que estaba

el cetro estrella... - susurre preocupada - hay que revisar el castillo

pero Princesa el baile... - dijo un guardia preocupado

mira mi madre no esta, el salón esta lleno de habitantes y hay un loco suelto - dije preocupada - esto es mas importante ahora, ustedes quiten esto mientras yo ruego para que solo sea pintura, los demás vengan conmigo revisaremos el castillo

Princesa el tiempo se agota van a ser las 8 - me dijo uno preocupado

ya lo se - dije nerviosa

* * *

.: Musa :.

Luego de que Stella se fuera con el guardia volví con los demás, Layla y Nabu estaban bailando fue buena idea ver cambiado la música

¿donde esta Stella? - pregunto Brandon

fue con un guardia a no se donde - dije apuntando hacia atrás

¿paso algo? - pregunto Roxy

no lo se - dije negando con la cabeza - ella dijo que debía hacer algo importante

Brandon miro la hora preocupado - aun quedan 10 minutos - le dije tratando de tranquilizarlo - ella llegara, no te preocupes

no es eso - dijo Brandon nervioso

Se escucharon unos murmullos de varias personas y la música se detuvo, me di la vuelta y vi a Stella con varios guardias que estaban armados, uno subieron las escaleras, otros entraron a algunas habitacion

Atención por favor - dijo Stella hablando fuerte - ¿me prestan su atención? solo sera unos segundos

Las personas se callaron y miramos a Stella - siento interrumpir el baile, pero quiero que pase lo que pase mantengan la calma y sigan con el baile...

¿que esta sucediendo? - pregunto Bloom. Se escucho ruido que hace un vidrio al romperse, era una ventana. Los invitados comenzaron a asustarse un poco

mantengan la calma - dijo Stella apuntando a no se donde y caminando por donde vino el ruido

Se volvio a escuchar otro vidrio quebrarse, el ruido provenía del piso de arriba. Stella levanto la mirada e iba caminando hasta las escaleras pero a mitad de camino se detuvo ya que algo venia cayendo de arriba, al chocar con el piso todo el mundo se asusto o altero incluido nosotros. Era el cuerpo de uno de los guardias que había subido, se veía lastimado pero parecía que aun respiraba - que alguien lo ayude - ordeno Stella. Unos guardias caminaron hacia el y lo tomaron con mucho cuidado

Stella ¿que esta sucediendo? - pregunto Brandon tomándola de la muñeca

ahora no Brandon, el cristal... - intento decir Stella

olvídate de eso ¿que esta sucediendo? - volvio a preguntar

Brandon... - dijo Stella en un regaño

tu madre se hará cargo, confía en mi - dijo Brandon

Princesa, encontramos al culpable - dijo la guardia pelirroja, creo que se llama Paris - se dirige hacia la puerta oscura he enviado a un equipo para detenerlo

iré con ellos - dijo Stella tratando de soltarse del agarre de Brandon pero este no la quería dejar sola

no Stella es peligroso - dijo preocupado

tiene razón - dijo Paris - usted debe encargarse del cristal, estamos en la hora

no... - dijo Brandon cerrando los ojos - Stella, tu madre esta aqui y ella se hara cargo

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Stella confundida

pues... - dijo Brandon

_Flash Back_

_.: Winx Club :._

_creí__ que estaba en un asunto importante - le dijo el castaño a la persona que estaba enfrente del_

_así era - dijo esa persona - pero decidí venirme antes para poder cumplir con mi deber_

_¿de que habla? - pregunto confundido_

_debo ser yo quien recargue el poder del cristal, no mi hija - dijo la mujer sonriendo. Todos saben quien es_

_¿de verdad? - pregunto sonriendo_

_así es - asintió ella - Brandon... se ve que de verdad la amas y para una madre es todo ya que lo único que un padre o madre desea es que su hija sea feliz con quien ama_

_Brandon se mantuvo en silencio - ambos sabían las consecuencias de lo que podría traer esta relación y aun así decidieron enfrentarlo, muchas personas no están de acuerdo con esto pero quiero que sepas que tienen todo mi apoyo..._

_es bueno saberlo - dijo el joven sonriendo_

_y es por eso que vine antes - dijo la mujer - Stella no quiere acceder al trono aun, eso se nota en sus ojos, pero tampoco quiere renunciar a su titulo, aunque haya dicho lo contrario... yo me encargare de recargar el cristal y te pido por favor que esto sea una sorpresa_

_¿no cree que puede gritarle? - dijo el chico preocupado_

_de hecho lo hará... - dijo la mujer riendo - pero eso no importa_

_esta bien... sera una sorpresa - asintió el joven_

_Fin Flash Back_

esa mujer... - dijo Stella entrecerrando los ojos molesta - juro que algun día me las pagara y tu también

¿yo porque? - pregunto Brandon sorprendido

por no decirme - se cruzo de brazos Stella

era una sorpresa - se defendió Brandon

aun así... - Stella se quedo cayada al ver algo en la ventana - el polvo...

ya comenzó a caer - dijo Paris

Logre escuchar un grito femenino pero no se de quien era, mire a los chicos asustada, ellos parecían no haberlo escuchado - ¿no escucharon eso?

¿que? - pregunto Flora

un grito, una mujer grito - dije preocupada

se ha detenido - dijo Stella con la mirada puesta en la ventana - el cristal fue recargado...

Paris comenzó a sacar su espada y a empuñarla - hay algo afuera...

Mire en la dirección donde ellas tenían la vista y era verdad. En la venta se podía ver una sombra de una mujer, parecía ser mas un reflejo pero al darme la vuelta no había nadie. Observe a la mujer que se reflejaba tenia el cabello negro largo y le tapaba la mitad de la cara, el único ojo que se podía ver era color gris, supongo que el otro también. En la boca tenia una mascarilla, el rostro estaba lleno de cortes cicatrizados en especial uno que estaba en forma ladeada y pasaba por el ojo. Usaba una túnica blanca manchada de rojo carmesí. La mujer miraba sin parpadear hacia nosotros

¿quien es? - pregunto Roxy asustada

A... A... Ak... Akane - dijo asustada y nerviosa Stella

¿Akane? con que ese es su rostro ¿eh?. Si lo pienso y observo bien, si da miedo y esa cicatriz en el ojo la hacia ver peor. Rogaba mentalmente que lo rojo fuera pintura, pero lo mas probable es que sea sangre, y si recuerdo bien debe ser la sangre de Stella...

¿ella es Akane? - pregunto Helio preocupado

Paris se coloco frente a Stella con la espada empuñada, estaba decidida a atacar. Brandon tomo la mano de Stella apretándola mientras esta retrocedía y se aferraba a su brazo con temor. Sky y los demás también sacaron sus espadas y se pusieron delante de nosotras, a excepción de Brandon que estaba con Stella.

chicos debemos estar alerta - dijo Sky

El reflejo comenzó a salirse del vidrio dejando a Akane afuera - La sangre de la Princesa y el cetro estrella me liberaran, ustedes están en peligros y no se salvaran de mi

Note que Stella se aferro aun mas fuerte al brazo de Brandon mientras este sacaba su espada - no te acerques

Akane comenzó a desaparecer y otro grito se escucho, esta vez todos lo oyeron. Paris corrió escalera arriba con la espada empuñada seguida de los Especialistas - quédate aquí... - dijo Brandon a Stella pero ella hundió su cabeza en el brazo de Brandon y no lo soltaba - Stella...

no te vayas - dijo susurro Stella

Stella no te quedas sola - dijo Tecna posando una mano en su hombro - estamos contigo

no es eso - dijo Stella - no quiero que vayas... quédate conmigo

Brandon frunció el ceño pero luego lo relajo - hey no va pasarme nada... - dijo levantando su cabeza desde el mentón - lo prometo

¿de verdad? - pregunto Stella

Brandon asintió y la beso en la frente. Stella lo soltó y Brandon corrió arriba. Nosotras abrazamos a Stella que miraba triste y preocupada hacia arriba.

Brandon... - susurro con un puño en el pecho

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Subí en busca de los demás, los encontré reunidos preocupados - chicos - dije acercándome - ¿que sucede?

perdimos la dirección del grito - dijo Riven molesto

Alteza... - escuche susurrar a la pelirroja - ustedes vayan por haya yo iré por acá

Asentimos y la vimos irse con algunos guardias, nos miramos entre nosotros y fuimos en dirección opuesta a la de ella, a la izquierda. Escuchamos el grito de nuevo, era justo en la dirección por la que estábamos. Corrimos a todo lo que nos daban los pies siguiendo el grito pero llegamos a un lugar sin salida

¿que? - dijo Sky sorprendido

algo debe andar mal - dijo Riven observando el lugar - vino de aquí...

Helio camino hasta la pared que nos tapaba el paso y la golpeo, un eco se escucho - esta hueca

déjenme esto a mi - dijo Riven dándole un puñetazo logrando que se rompiera. Ayudamos a quitar los pedazos y vimos que tras esa pared había mas camino, asentimos al mirarnos y entramos con cuidado.

¿van algun lugar? - escuche una voz fría riendo sin embargo era conocida. Nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a Icy flotando cruzada de brazos y sonriendo maliciosamente

tu... - dijo Sky empuñando la espada

vaya hace tiempo que no nos veíamos - dijo Icy riendo

tiene razón - escuche otra voz a nuestras espaldas, nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a Darcy sonriendo en la misma posición que Icy

¿nos extrañaron? - pregunto otra voz a la izquierda de nosotros, era Stormy

son las Trix - dijo Timmy

¿enserio? - pregunto con sarcasmo Riven molesto - Timmy juro que cada día dices cosas mas obvias

veo que nos recuerdan - dijo Stormy riendo

pero ¿donde están las haditas? - pregunto Icy riendo también

¿que hacen aquí? - pregunto Sky

tranquilízate Rey - rió Darcy burlona - solo venimos a buscar algo rojo y un objeto

"Rojo y Objeto" - pensé - "la sangre de Stella y ese cetro del que hablo Akane"

fuero ustedes - dijo Helio pensando lo mismo - ustedes entraron al castillo en busca de la sangre de Stella

que inteligente el hombre - dijo Icy riendo - por supuesto que fuimos nosotras ¿quien mas podría haber sido?

eh ¿donde esta la Hadita Consentida? - pregunto Darcy, supuse que hablaba de Stella

eso no te interesa - dije empuñando la espada

¿piensas atacarme? - pregunto Darcy fingiendo preocupación pero luego sonrió - eso seria un mala jugada

no veo la razón - dije seguro

¿quieres ver la razón? yo te la mostrare - dijo Icy riendo, trono los dedos y apareció la madre de Stella congelada hasta el pecho mientras intentaba moverse para salir

ya saben, un movimiento hacia nosotras y ella pagara las consecuencias - dijo Stormy riendo

rayos... - dije molesto entre dientes. No puedo atacar a las Trix o si no la madre de Stella podría salir lastimada y no puedo dejar que eso pasara.

vamos a ver - dijo Stormy pensando - ¿que vamos a hacer ahora?

irnos - escuche una voz masculina detrás de mi

Xeros - dije empuñando la espada

¿como que nos iremos? - dijo Icy molesto

no esta aquí - dijo Xeros cerrando los ojos

¿como es eso? - pregunto Darcy molesta

¿donde esta la llave? - pregunto Xeros a la Reina ignorando la pregunta de Darcy

¿por que piensas que te diré? - pregunto la Diosa Selene seria

porque si yo obtengo la llave tu reino pagara las consecuencias - dijo Xeros

aunque te dijera donde esta jamas podrías tenerla - dijo la madre de Stella - ¿o se te olvida que la tuviste tan cerca y nunca supiste que era esa?

nunca se me podría olvidar eso - dijo Xeros sonriendo - como a ti nunca se te olvidara que esto esta sucediendo por culpa de tu tesoro

ella no tiene la culpa - dijo Selene defendiendo al tesoro, creo que se refiere a Stella porque... ella es lo mas importante que tiene ¿verdad? - me parece Xeros que olvidas que Akane hipnotizo a Stella aquella vez

¿como olvidar algo así? - sonrió el - si gracias a tu hija, el espíritu de Akane es libre aunque no su cuerpo

Stella no tiene la culpa de nada - dijo la reina enojada

yo no veo así - dijo Xeros triunfante

vete Xeros - ordeno la reina - vete de mi castillo y no vuelvas

yo me iré y me llevo esto - dijo mostrando un frasco chico, como un tuvo de ensayo con un liquido rojo - pero recuerda que volveré por la llave

Mire el liquido rojo, era la sangre de Stella estaba seguro, no habian dudas, era su sangre. Apreté con fuerza mi espada, estaba enojado y no iba a dejar que se llevara su sangre - ¡NO TE DEJARE! - corrí hacia el con la espada esperando clavarla en su abdomen pero en un movimiento el se corrió del lugar y se puso de espaldas a mi, sentí que me clavo algo por la espalda a la altura de mi hombro. Coloque mi mano en el lugar y vi como un liquido rojo corría a sin detenerse, mire a Xeros que tenia un daga con mi sangre y una mirada seria. Tiro la daga al suelo y volteo a ver a la Reina.

esto no se quedara así - dijo Xeros. Apreté fuertemente mi mano derecha que contenia algo. El y las Trix desaparecieron en el aire y la Reina fue liberada del hielo.

¡Brandon! - dijeron los chicos preocupados - ¿estas bien?

eso creo - dije levantándome con cuidado

sera mejor que te curen - dijo la reina - llamare a Paris para que te lleve

no, de verdad estoy bien - dije sonriendo débilmente

ese descarado - dijo Riven molesto - no solo te hirió, se llevo la muestra de sangre

¿eso crees? - pregunte sonriendo. Les mostré el frasco con la sangre, ellos sonrieron y me ayudaron para que pudiera caminar

debes ir a la enfermería - dijo la reina

no es necesario de verdad - dije sonriendo

es lo mejor - dijo ella sonriendo - créeme... no querrás bailar con una herida así o peor hacer que cierta personita se sienta mal

"Stella..." - pensé algo preocupado - esta bien...

A los minutos después yo estaba en la enfermería con los demás, la reina se había ido para tranquilizar a los demás y avisar a las Winx donde estábamos

auch... - me queje mientras la enfermera me vendaba

lo siento - se disculpo ella - dolerá por un tiempo pero sanara rápido

Suspire mas tranquilo. Después de que terminaron de vendarme, me coloque la camisa de nuevo estaba algo manchada de sangre así que iria a cambiarla antes de ver a Stella y evitar que se preocupe. La puerta se abrió y vi a Stella con un rostro preocupado

* * *

.: Stella :.

Había pasado un largo rato desde que los chicos habian subido, Bloom logro que las visitas mantuvieran la calma y siguieran con el baile, algunas estaban preocupadas y otras no pero lo bueno es que habian olvidado lo que ocurrió. Quería subir y todo pero las chicas no me dejaban por si estaba Akane, bueno igual tenia miedo como para hacerlo.

Después de mas o menos un largo rato, escuche unos pasos bajar de la escalera. Mire hacia la escalera y vi a mi madre - Atención... me prestan todos atención

Todos miramos, incluidas nosotras - estoy segura que todos estas al tanto de que se han roto algunos vidrio y han escuchado algunos gritos, deben saber que no hay de que preocuparse el problema ha sido resuelto... y como hay vidrios en el suelo, es peligroso bailar he decidido que el baile seguirá afuera en los jardines, podéis usar la piscina y llevaran la comida con la música afuera... no os preocupes por nada, desde ahora es una fiesta...

Todos sonrieron y literalmente salieron corriendo hacia los jardines. Mi madre bajo hacia nosotras, yo la miraba sorprendida, molesta y preocupada - ¿están bien?

si... - dijeron todas

¿donde estabas? - pregunte preocupada

eso no importa - dijo ella cerrando los ojos tranquila - sera mejor que vayan afuera, los chicos ya bajaran

¿donde están? - pregunto Layla

en la enfermería, alguien ha salido lastimado pero no es nada de que preocuparse - dijo tranquila

Un presentimiento horrible comenzó a aparecer en mi interior, ese alguien era Brandon, lo presentía - Brandon... - susurre preocupada

Stella... - dijo mi madre - mejor vayan con los medas

¿es Brandon? - pregunte preocupada

Mi madre no respondio solo respiro hondo y exhalo. Supuse que eso era un si, así que salí corriendo hacia la enfermería. Corrí a todo lo que me deban los pies, al llegar casi hecho abajo la puerta. Vi a Brandon parado observándome

¡BRANDON! - corrí hacia el y lo abrace fuertemente. El gimió de dolor, enseguida me aleje y lo mire preocupada - ¿estas bien?

si... solo adolorido - dijo el sonriendo débil

Mire por su hombro y lo note algo rojo. Acerque una mano hasta el y lo toque con cuidado, el hizo un gesto de dolor, quite la mano y la mire. Abrí los ojos como platos, era sangre. Mire a Brandon preocupada - no te preocupes, estaré bien

Brandon... - susurre preocupada

creo que seria bueno dejarlos solos - escuche a mi madre, luego sentí la puerta. Mire por detrás de mi hombro y note que no había nadie en la habitacion. Brandon suspiro y se sentó en la camilla

¿seguro que estas bien? - volví a preguntar preocupada

si... ven - Me tomo de las manos y me acerco a el - ya no te preocupes

¿como sucedió? - pregunte

Xeros tenia una muestra de sangre tuya, intente quitársela y bueno... - dijo el tranquilo como si no hubiera sido nada - se defendió

¿Xeros estuvo aquí? - pregunte en voz abaja

ya no... - sonrió el. Agache la mirada al suelo pero el la levanto colocando el dedo indice en el mentón - no pongas esa mirada, no me gusta verte así

pero tu... - intente decir

estaré bien - dijo el sonriendo - una tonta herida no me va detener...

Sonreí y poco, el me beso fugazmente y me abrazo por unos segundos. En el abrazo podía ver la camisa con sangre, el solo verla me hacia sentir mal. Al romperlo el me miraba sonriendo - ¿mejor?

algo... - sonreí un poco

oh, oh - dijo el

¿que? - pregunte

¿quien eres? tu no eres mi Stella - dijo riendo - mi Stella siempre esta riendo aun cuando estamos en malas situaciones..

Comenzó a hacerme cosquillas y me reía un poco mas. Luego se levanto y me abrazo fuertemente - así me gusta mas

Te Amo... - susurre correspondiendo el abrazo

yo mucho mas - dijo el. Separe el abrazo y sonreí - iré a cambiarme la camisa para el baile

creí que no querías ir - dije riendo

no quiero - dijo sonriendo - pero tu quieres bailar ¿no? - asentí - voy por ti...

en ese caso... - dije sonriendo - creo que podemos hacer otra cosa, hay algo que te quiero mostrar

¿que? - pregunto confundido

es una sorpresa - dije sonriendo

entonces vamos... - dijo el tomándome de la mano y alzando la otra

Me pareció escuchar algo y me rei un poco - ¿que sucede?

Indique con el dedo para que guardara silencio, camine hasta la puerta y le di golpe - ¡AAAAUUUCHHH! - escuche a alguien quejarse

esta mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas ¿sabias? - pregunte a quien nos espiaba

mi castillo, mis reglas - era mi madre

Brandon abrió la boca sorprendido y apuntaba a la puerta - ¿como...?

años de practica - dije caminando hasta el y abrazándolo por la cintura de frente

increíble - dijo el mientras correspondía el abrazo. Luego me beso yo le correspondi haciendo que el beso durara mas

ya no los oigo hablar - escuche a mi madre

Ambos nos reímos, lo tome de la mano para saliéramos.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Una vez que salimos de la enfermería, fui a cambiarme la camisa, me coloque una blanca, también saque una chaqueta por si acaso y fuimos a dar un paseo por los jardines que es donde estaba la fiesta ahora, si leyeron bien, fiesta. Stella y las chicas se habian cambiado los vestidos por los que compraron, Stella usaba uno color aguamarina con algunos diseños rosados (2T vestido habitual).

Pasamos por un pequeño puente que había, íbamos de la mano y ella me llevaba a quien sabe donde. Bajamos del puente y me llevo a un lugar hermoso, lleno de arboles, arbustos, rosales, flores de muchos colores, una pileta y un árbol grande y viejo

¿te gusta? - pregunto guiándome a unas bancas que estaban cerca de la pileta, dentro de la pileta habian pétalos de rosas flotando

es hermoso - dije sonriendo. Nos sentamos en la banca y ella se cruzo de piernas - ¿como es que no me habías enseñado este lugar antes?

no lo se - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - no había venido desde que era una niña, y como hoy estuve aquí con mi madre... recordé lo que se siente pasar por ese arco de arbustos y venir a sentarse

es un buen lugar para pensar - dije sonriendo

si... - dijo ella sonriendo

me encanta verte sonreír - dije mirándola

y a mi me encantas tu - dijo ella besándome. Luego coloco su cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo, donde no estaba la herida que esta al derecho - al final no bailamos

si... - solté una risa y comencé a acariciar su cabello - aun podemos bailar

no, sin música no - dijo ella. La bese en la frente - bebé...

dime - dije ella se levanto y estiro la mano - ¿que? - pregunte sonriendo

Ella trono los dedos y una radio apareció, una suave melodia comenzó a sonar - ahora si hay música

Me levanto y coloque una mano en su cintura mientras ella colocaba una mano en mi hombro izquierdo y la otra la elevaba. Comenzamos a bailar mientras tocaban la melodía, no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos que se veían hermosos ya que un rayo plateado parecía golpear con ellos haciéndolos brillar.

La canción era linda, creo que se llamaba _"Sabes de Reik"_ es de la Tierra. Sin darme cuenta cantaba algunas partes de la canción mientras bailabamos

Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser  
Encendiste la luz  
Me llenaste de fe  
Tanto tiempo busque  
Pero al fin te encontre  
Tan perfecta como te imagine (8)

Luego de unos minutos la canción termino, Stella apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y yo la abrace - Te Amo...

yo también - dije sin soltarla

gracias - dijo ella

¿por que? - pregunte confundido mirándola

por hacerme feliz con tan solo una sonrisa tuya - dijo ella. Sonreí y la bese, ella correspondió

Continuara...

* * *

aaww me encanto, Ame el Final! espero que ustedes también

Mis Saludos y Comentarios a:

- winxzafir: es verdad eso de que el amor siempre triunfa, aquí supongo que ya supiste quien entro al castillo y que ocurrió con las Trix y Xeros, ahora respecto a tu duda sobre de porque Akane esta en el lado oscuro de la Luna si la compañía de la luz no sabia en donde se escondía, es porque la madre Stella sabia donde estaba y creo que lo puse que ella había dicho donde se esconde y si no fue un error mio que se me olvido ponerlo es que hay ocasiones en las que no releo el capitulo como ya me lo se no me dan ganas de leerlo antes de subirlo

- Adhelaila: te darás cuenta de que no todo es lo que parece, ¿enserio crees que haría terminar a tan hermosa pareja? tal vez podría colocar un poco de problemas en la relación pero no se si soy capaz de hacerlos romper :D


	34. Chapter 34: La Misión Pt 1

**Otro capitulo mas sobre El Camino de la Luz... quiero que sepas que cuando escribí este capitulo, quise ponerle algo de acción y así lo hice**

SEGURO SE PREGUNTAN POR QUE AVCS ACTUALIZO TAN RAPIDO, Bueno porque hay ocasiones en las que termino de escribir un capitulo y enseguida estoy inspirada para otro y por eso los termino rapido :D

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

- Aclaraciones:

"pensamientos" – entre comilla

_Flash Back _– cursiva

"_leyendo, Vision o sueños" _– entre comillas y Cursiva

Contar historia – normal

-hablando- entre guion

.: Winx Club o Trix :. - Cambio de POV general

.: (nombre) :. – Cambio de POV por personaje

explicación de algunas cosas* - asterisco al final

(comentarios mios) - entre paréntesis. aunque este nunca sale

¡GRITOS ENOJADOS O MOLESTOS! - mayúscula

¡Gritos Feliz o Ataque! - con inicial mayúscula y con signo de exclamación

Los ataques que aparescan, algunos son inventados ya que no me se los ataques de las winx, apenas me se uno o dos.

- cosas a explicar:

Energía Mágica: Es como la esfera que apareció en los hechiceros de waverly place la película, esa de color amarillo solo que con los colores de las chicas

Brazalete Magos: Un Brazalete negro con toque de morado. Tiene unos espacios para incrustar unas gemas con formas de hexágono, las Gemas rodean toda la muñeca

Piedras Teribithia: Gemas Elementales que al juntarse en el Brazalete dan el poder de que la persona que lo taiga puesto pueda usar el elemento, también al estar las 5 juntas se puede invocar a un Dragón Poderoso. Tienen 5 colores Rojo, Celeste, Amarillo, Verde y Azul y al estar todas juntas aparece dentro una imagen del elemento

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz ~

Capitulo 34:

La Misión Pt. 1

.: Stella :.

Ahora si sentía que el alma se me salia del cuerpo, juro que algo malo me va a suceder y no se que sera, posiblemente que me desmaye o lo que sea. Llevaba dos horas sentada en mi cama en forma de meditación con un osito de peluche, eran las 10 y en dos horas mas comenzaba mi peor pesadilla, en dos horas mas osea a medio día partiríamos al lado oscuro de la luna.

Las Winx estaban con Faragonda, Griffin y Saladino, que habian venido después de que mi madre había dicho a que hora partiríamos, seguro estaban hablando sobre como sera la misión y todo eso. Los Especialistas creo que estaban viendo algo sobre armas o posiblemente estén con las Winx.

Mire el osito de peluche - ¿tu también tienes miedo? - le pregunte al osito

por supuesto que si, pero si estas conmigo me siento mas tranquilo - respondio. Fruncí el ceño ¿desde cuando el osito habla? escuche una risita, gire mi cabeza hacia la puerta y vi a Brandon cerrando la puerta mientras reía

¡Brandon! - le grite lanzando el peluche - eres un tonto

lo siento, es que no lo pude evitar - rió el tomando el peluche - ¿sabes? amo este peluche...

sera porque tu lo compraste - dije cruzándome de brazos

¿lo hice? - pregunto caminando hacia la cama - ¿cuando?

hace dos años, para mi cumple años - respondí. El se sentó en la cama y me miro sonriendo - ¿lo olvidaste?

no... - respondio sonriendo - jamas olvidaría eso - me entrego el osito y yo lo abrace, al oso no a el - ¿no deberías estar con las chicas?

no, olvídalo esto ya me tiene harta el asunto ese - dije negando

oye, pronto se acabara - dijo sonriendo

lo se - respondí, hubo un silencio que me atreví a romper con una pregunta - ¿de verdad quieres ir?

si, quiero estar contigo cuando mas me necesites - respondio el seguro - ¿por que?

porque aun estas herido - respondí preocupada

no te preocupes ya estoy bien - dijo el sonriendo - una noche y ya me siento mejor

¿no te duele? - pregunte preocupada

un poco - respondio el - no tanto como antes

Hubo otro silencio, mire el peluche y luego a Brandon - ¿puedo ver?

¿que cosa? - pregunto el ladeando la cabeza

la herida... ¿puedo verla? - pregunte de nuevo

El miro la cama un segundo y luego me miro a mi - ¿de verdad? - asentí, el se levanto de la cama, se puso de espaldas a mi y se quito la camisa. Podía ver vendas que la cubrían, me levante y con algo de miedo acerque mi mano para tocarla

¿te duele? - pregunte tocándola con cuidado

solo un poco - respondio

¿de verdad? ¿no estas mintiendo para parecer fuerte? - pregunte preocupada

no... - respondio el - bueno, solo un poco, pero no quiero que te preocupes

Se dio la vuelta y me miro sonriendo. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora pero Brandon tenia el pecho bien formado, seguro era por el ejercicio que hacia. Coloque mi mano en su pecho, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón. Comencé a sentir un ligero ardor en mis mejillas

¿estas bien? - pregunto el. Levante la cabeza para mirarlo, el me sonreía. No solo podía sentir un ligero sonrojo, también sentía mariposas en mi estomago, estaba nerviosa - Stell... - me llamo al ver que no respondí

Mire a Brandon por unos segundos, no sabia que estaba haciendo o en que pensaba, si ese era el problema... no estaba pensando. Coloque la otra mano en el cuello su y lo bese en los labios, el no tardo en corresponder. Coloco sus manos en mi cintura y me atrajo mas a su cuerpo, aun tenia mi mano en su pecho, comencé a cerrar un poco la mano como si formara un puño pero no completo.

Al romper el beso el me miro sonriendo - ¿y eso por que fue? - pregunto sonriendo

no lo se - respondí sincera con una sonrisa - creo que porque Te Amo..

Stell... - dijo el sonriendo - también Te Amo

Nos volvimos a besar, esta vez el me tomo estilo novia y me deposito en la cama mientras yo lo atraía hacia mi, ahora si que no tengo idea de que diablos estaba haciendo. Tome a Brandon de los hombros y lo atraje un poco hacia mi, el gimió de dolor un poco - lo siento... - me disculpe cortando el beso

esta bien, no te preocupes - respondio volviendo a besarme. Apoyo ambas manos para no caer completo sobre mi, el dejo mis labios y paso a mi cuello como siempre. El se detuvo un segundo y me miro - ¿estas segura de que quieres seguir?

Me mordí el labio inferior nerviosa, no sabia que responder, de lo único que estaba segura era que no estaba pensando con la cabeza, tenia un desastre de pensamientos - no lo se... - dije nerviosa, Brandon me miro algo ¿triste? ugh ni siquiera se como me miro - pero creo si...

¿de verdad? - pregunto sorprendido

si... - dije aun nerviosa

¿por que no pareces segura? - pregunto el

no lo se, creo que estoy nerviosa es todo - respondí cerrando los ojos. Volví a sentir los labios de Brandon sobre los míos, pase las manos por su abdomen acariciándolo, luego las subí hasta su pecho. Brandon bajo a besarme por los hombros, comencé a gemir de placer ya que no solo me besaba, si no que también me daba pequeños mordiscos. El comenzó a desabrochar los botones que mi blusa desde abajo hacia arriba pero apenas llego a la mita dejo de hacerlo y beso mi vientre. Luego de eso iba a seguir desabrochando los botones pero alguien golpeaba la puerta. Cerré los ojos apretándolos fuertemente y me cubrí la cara con ambas manos, el rió un poco

siempre elegimos un mal momento ¿verdad? - pregunto, mientras yo lo miraba con un sonrojo y asentía. Me beso fugazmente en los labios - ¿por que no ves quien nos interrumpe ahora?

solo quieres asegurarte de que no sea mi madre - dije apuntándolo mientras reía

seria peor si fuese tu padre - rió el

¿quien es? - pregunte colocando un dedo en sus labios para que guardara silencio

Stella soy yo Flora - escuche del otro lado de la puerta - las chicas y yo veníamos a ver como estabas, ya sabes como no fuiste a la reunión

perfectamente - susurre haciendo un gesto de felicidad mientras Brandon soltaba una risita

¿podemos entrar? - pregunto

si, espérame un segundo que... estoy... - pensé tratando de buscar una excusa

la ropa - susurro Brandon, fruncí el ceño y solté una risita mientras negaba

ocupada - respondí. ¿ocupada? ¿enserio es lo mejor que se me puede ocurrir? ja parece que hoy si, ya que no estoy pensando con la cabeza

Me levante de la cama y me abroche los botones de la blusa - linda blusa, no me había dado cuenta

Mire a Brandon tratando de aguantarme la risa - ¿enserio? uuuyyy... ¿como no te habías dado cuenta? llevas como una hora aquí - dije apretando los dientes y sonriendo - la compre en la Tierra ¿te gusta?

Era una camisa acuadrille color rosado claro con blanco - si... esta bonita - sonrió el

ya colócate la polo - dije tirándose en la cabeza

auch... - se quejo el yo fruncí el ceño confundida - ¿que?

nada - negué sonriendo

El se encogió de hombros, se recostó en mi cama y encendió la tv. - ¿que... que haces? - pregunte riendo

pasar desapercibido - dijo entrecerrando los ojos y observando su alrededor, yo solo atine a reírme y camine hasta la puerta para abrirla

hey... - dije cuando la abrí - pasen

oh Brandon - dijo Flora

no sabíamos que estabas aquí - dijo Layla

¿interrumpimos algo? - pregunto Bloom

no, para nada - dijimos ambos sonriendo, yo lo mire con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa. Me senté en la cama - ¿y bien...?

oh si - dijo Musa distraída - es sobre la misión

eso supuse - dije mordiéndome el labio inferior y luego suspiro - ¿que sucedió?

como sabes iremos a medio día - dijo Bloom mientras asentía - iremos con unos micrófonos que tiene Tecna para que vayamos informando a Faragonda si hay problemas o no, Stella aun no sabemos como volver a encerrar a Akane, Faragonda y los demás están tratando de averiguarlo

pero Akane no esta libre - dijo Brandon sentándose en la cama apoyando su espalda en las almohadas - ayer Xeros dijo que solo su espíritu estaba libre y que planeaban liberarla en cuerpo ahora, el y las Trix tenían la sangre de Stella y ellos eran quienes habian entrado al castillo buscando la llave...

uuuggghh - gruñí dejándome caer de espaldas, que por cierto fue mala idea ya que Brandon estaba en ella y golpee mi cabeza con sus piernas - auch...

estas bien - pregunto preocupado

si... - dije aguantándome una lagrima - no es nada

ohh Stella - dijo Brandon acariciando mi cabeza. Me volví a sentar y me sobe en donde me golpee

volviendo al tema de Akane - dije aun sobandome - ¿que vamos a hacer si no encontramos la forma de volver a encerrar su espíritu o alma o lo que sea que sea, antes de medio día?

iremos igual y ahí veremos como hacerlo - dijo Bloom segura

pero es peligroso - dijo Brandon

lo se - asintió Bloom - pero no podemos seguir retrasando esto, si Xeros vuelve a tener aunque sea una gota de sangre de Stella y encuentra la llave estamos perdidos...

Hubo un minuto de silencio que nadie se atrevía a romper pero como siempre yo, mi bocota y mi memoria teníamos que decir algo - ¿no han dicho nada sobre las Piedras Teribithias?

no... Griffin cree que se han destruido - dijo Roxy preocupada - sin embargo Faragonda siente que aun están en algun lado

¿que hay del Brazalete? - pregunte

se ha destruido - dijo Tecna - eso es definitivo, todos vimos cuando se rompió por completo

menos yo - susurre

¿que dijiste? - pregunto Flora

nada - dije sonriendo - ¿que hora es?

10:35 - respondio Musa viendo su reloj

una hora ¿eh? - se burlo el.

no te burles - dije alzando el dedo indice. Sentí los brazos de Brandon rodeando mi cintura y moviéndome hacia atrás haciendo que me sentara atrás a su lado en forma horizontal y el en vertical mientas me abrazaba. Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y sonreí - ¿donde están los chicos?

fueron con tu madre a buscar el equipo perfecto para la misión - dijo Flora sonriendo

apuesto a que fue idea de Riven - rió Brandon

aaa - dije riendo también

Brandon mejor ni hables - dijo Musa riendo - que deberías estar con ellos y no aquí

¿que tiene de malo que quiera estar aquí? - pregunto besándome en la mejilla

mucho... - dijo Layla

Escuche que volvieron a golpear la puerta - hay, no quiero moverme... ¡Adelante! - grite mientras todos se reían

chicas las estuvimos buscando por un buen rato - dijo una voz masculina entrando, eran los Especialistas

Sky... - sonrió Bloom y lo abrazo. Cada una abrazo y beso a su novio

y tu... - dijo Riven dándole un manotazo a Brandon en la cabeza

ahy... - se quejo el sobándose

te hemos estado buscando toda la mañana - dijo Riven molesto - en un momento estabas con nosotros y de la nada desapareciste, podías haber avisado si quiera

Yo me puse a reír, pero por el comentario si por el golpe, lo admito fue chistoso - ¿de que te ríes? - pregunto Nabu abrazado a Layla

fue gracioso el golpe - dije dejando de reír y negando con la cabeza

hey... - dijo Brandon fingiendo ofensa y riendo - te las estas buscando...

Cerré los ojos preocupada ya que sabia que significaba eso... cosquillas ¿acaso no se aburre? es un castigo muy cruel - no, vale... me callo

Los demás veían extrañados, yo los mire y saque la lengua en forma juguetona. Luego de unos minutos sentí un vació horrible - Bloom me pasas ese teléfono

claro - sonrió ella entregándome el teléfono - ¿a quien llamas?

al servicio, tengo hambre - respondí marcando el numero

¿por que simplemente no vas a la cocina y ya? - pregunto Timmy

porque tendría que levantarme y estoy cómoda - respondí como si nada - hola... si me puedes traer algo... desayuno... ahh si trae - mire a todos como preguntando si querían y todos asintieron - 13... ya no exageres... bien adiós

Colgué el teléfono y lo deje a los pies de la cama. Volví a colocar mi cabeza en el pecho de Brandon mientras el sonreía

.: Brandon :.

Stella colgó el teléfono y volvio a colocar su cabeza en mi pecho mientras yo le pasaba la mano por el cabello. Todos estábamos en la habitacion, los demás estaban metidos en sus mundos de pareja pero eso no me importaba ya que aun pensaba en lo que paso antes de que las chicas interrumpieran.

Aun no puedo creer que Stella me haya dicho que si hoy, ella de verdad estaba dispuesta a hacerlo conmigo. Sinceramente me encantaba oírlo, pero como siempre alguien debía interrumpir, he esperado este momento por un tiempo y quiero que sea algo especial.

Te Amo... - susurro ella mirándome con una sonrisa

yo mucho mas - dije besándola fugazmente

El desayuno había llegado a la media hora después, me había quedado sorprendido y no era el único ya que todos a excepción de mi Preciosa estaban sorprendidos. El desayuno consistía en un tazón de cereal, un vaso de leche, uno de jugo, unas tostadas con mermelada y una fruta, recuerdo que yo solía tomar de desayuno un vaso de leche y una tostada, y tal parece no era el único ya que todos miraban a Stella sorprendidos mientras esta miraba con el ceño fruncido, según ella esto no le traería nada bueno.

Luego del desayuno fuimos a pasear por el Lago Lunar un rato ya que era ahí donde nos juntaríamos. Era un lago muy hermoso tenia algunos brillos plateados supuse que era el polvo de la estrella, me hubiera gustado haber visto como caía por el lago pero con todo los problemas que tuvimos anoche fue imposible.

Stella iba nerviosa así que la abrace por la cintura y la bese para que se tranquilizara, seguimos caminando y logre divisar la entrada al lado oscuro de la luna ¿como es que un lago tan hermoso puede estar tan cerca de un lugar como ese? no sabia la respuesta pero algo me decia que no siempre ha sido así.

Ella detuvo el paso y miraba el lago sonriendo, no sabia en que pensaba pero la tenia maravillada, sus ojos llegaban a brillar. Sonreí al verla así y le di un codazo suave, ella me miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me abrazo por la cintura fuertemente, casi parecía una niña pequeña.

Te Amo... - dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados

Sonreí y envés de responder la bese en los labios. Luego de romper el beso ella tenia una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, no quería que desapareciera pero sabia que debía decir algo que hará que eso pase - ya va ser la hora...

Tal y como lo había dicho, la sonrisa se esfumo pero luego me dio otra un poco triste, o mas bien con miedo - vamos... - Caminamos de la mano y encontramos a todos ya reunidos y listos

ya es hora - dijo Bloom seria - ¿listos?

Todos a sentimos incluida Stella - ya no hay marcha atrás - dijo Musa apretando los puños

tengan cuidado por favor - dijo Faragonda preocupada - no estaremos viendo pero estaremos escuchándolos gracias a los micrófonos de Tecna y Timmy

Faragonda nos entrego un micrófono de oído a cada uno, lo pusimos en nuestro oído derecho y sonreímos - Bonita... antes de que entres hay alguien que vino a verte

¿quien? - pregunto Stella mirando a su madre

La Reina sonrió y movió la cabeza como una señal de que esa persona apareciera. No muy lejos un hombre se venia acercando con una sonrisa, Stella miro sorprendida y sonriendo

¡PAPÁ! - grito corriendo y saltando a los brazos de su padre. El hombre correspondió el abrazo mientras reía - ¿que haces aquí?

no me digas que iba a dejarte ir a una misión tan peligrosa sin antes verte - dijo su padre sonriendo

bueno yo pensé que... - dijo Stella sin saber que decir - olvídalo... - lo volvio a abrazar

Me fije que la Reina miraba a ambos con una sonrisa y con ternura. Me pareció algo lindo que haya venido su padre - Brandon, Chicas, Chicos...

Todos hicimos una reverencia y sonreímos - tengan cuidado, estaremos con ustedes en todo momento

bien atención chicos - dijo Timmy - los micrófonos tienen una camarita insertada, eso quiere decir que todo lo que veamos Faragonda y los demás podrán verlo a través de esta computadora, sin embargo solo verán lo que nosotros vemos si estamos mirando el piso, ellos también.

cuando se enciendan las cámaras irán apareciendo una a una en el orden en que fueron encendida - dijo Timmy mostrando la pantalla de su computadora - tienen una duración de 24 horas, lo que quiere decir que si nos pasamos del limite y aun no salimos de ahí estaremos por nuestra cuenta ya que también se acabaría la batería del micrófono y también tengan estos lentes, tienen una linterna con la misma duración

Trague algo de saliva y asentimos - llego la hora, es hora de entrar - dijo Sky sacando su espada. Todos hicimos lo mismo y las chicas se transformaron, antes de que entremos las chicas se despidieron de sus Pixies que tenían ganas de ir pero lograron convencerlas para que se quedaran

cuídense por favor - dijo la madre de Stella preocupada. Asentimos preocupados

Entramos al lado oscuro de la luna, estaba muy oscuro así que encendimos la linterna de los lentes, Sky saco otra de mano para alumbrar bien

este lugar es tétrico - dijo Riven caminando con Musa para protegerla

demasiado - apoyo Helio con Flora

¿como encerraremos a Akane? - pregunte preocupado

Sky y Bloom detuvieron el paso y todos los miramos, Bloom comenzó a negar con la cabeza, temía que algo así sucediera - diablos... - dijo Riven molesto

esto no es bueno - dijo Flora preocupada - los arboles... están sufriendo, están contaminados por la maldad que se apodero del bosque

chicos esto me tiene asustada - dijo Roxy preocupada

no te asustes - dijo Sky regalandole una sonrisa - estamos contigo

Bloom sonrió y asintió. Llevábamos caminando por mas de dos hora y aun no encontrabamos a Akane - ya no puedo mas - dijo Stella dejándose caer en la tierra mientras se destransformaba

¿estas bien? - pregunte preocupado

no... me siento mareada - dijo colocando su mano el la frente

debe ser por la poca luz de sol que hay - dijo Flora caminando hacia ella - su energía se debilita

Flora no se que luz de sol hablas - dijo Musa - por si no lo has notado, aquí no hay luz

Me agache a mirar a Stella que no tenia una buena cara y se veía realmente mal, coloque una mano en su mejilla - ven, te subiré a mi espalda

no... - dijo levantándose con dificultad - tu tienes la herida

no seas terca, apenas si te puedes mantener en pie - dije preocupado - te puedes desmayar, si subes a mi espalda podrías descansar

no... - volvio a decir

es obvio que no va a cambiar de opinión - dijo Riven con un poco de preocupación - y hemos caminado por un buen rato, deberíamos descansar

es verdad - dijo Timmy ajustándose los lentes - debemos descansar un poco

¿como? - pregunto Helio - no tenemos nada en que descansar, solo el suelo frió y horrible

para eso hicimos esto - dijo Tecna mostrando una cajita con un botón rojo - debíamos estar preparados para algo hacia que Timmy y yo creamos esto que contiene todo lo que necesitemos, una tienda, comida, sacos de dormir y algo de ropa en caso de emergencia

bien pensado Tecna - sonrió Bloom

Tecna hizo aparecer la tienda, y con un poco de leña que estaba a nuestro alrededor hicimos una pequeña fogata. Nos sentamos alrededor de ella para calentarnos un poco, Stella esta temblando así que le entregue mi chaqueta, casi tuve que obligarla a que se la pusiera, ya que ella no quería que yo pasara frió pero eso era lo que menos me importaba. Aun con la fogata y mi chaqueta ella seguía temblando así que la abrace, a los pocos minutos dejo de temblar y comenzó a quedarse dormida. Se veía mas tranquila pero aun estaba un poco débil

tal vez no fue buena idea haber venido sin considerar todo lo que puede pasar - dijo Bloom preocupada

eso ya no importa, ya entramos y como dijeron no hay vuelta atrás - dijo Riven abrazando a Musa

chicos debemos apagar los micrófonos para que no se gaste la batería - dijo Timmy apagando el suyo, todos hicimos lo mismo y yo apague el de Stella

no entiendo como alguien puede vivir aquí - dijo Flora asustada - ahora entiendo a que le teme Stella

¿que hora es? - pregunto Roxy

son las 2 pm - respondio Sky

vaya, aquí dentro parece de noche - dijo sorprendida

es verdad - apoyo Helio

Yo no había dicho nada en toda la conversación, solo podía pensar en Stella que dormía en mis brazos. Estaba preocupado por ella, había olvidado que si esta mucho tiempo sin sol su cuerpo no lo resiste. Sentí que Stella se acurrucaba mas en mi pecho, la miraba con ternura, se veía tan tierna así.

Chicos - dijo Tecna haciendo aparecer un poco de comida - alguien tiene hambre

La mayoría comió algo, yo no. Solo tenia mente para Stella y nada mas - Brandon deberías comer algo - dijo Flora

Negué con la cabeza parpadeando - por lo menos di algo - dijo Musa - has estado callado todo el rato, ni siquiera emites un ruido

Musa... - le susurro Riven

Me fije que Stella tenia el anillo en su dedo, sonreí al verlo. Bese su frente preocupado, note que no traía puesto su collar de sol y luna lo que me pareció extraño pero supuse que no quiso ponérselo hoy

debemos seguir con la misión - dijo Sky levantándose y estirándose

no podemos si Stella aun duerme - dije

miren, el mudo hablo - dijo Musa riendo un poco - aun hay una esperanza para los mudos

Musa... - dije - chicos la llevare en mi espalda por ultimo

no es recomendable - dijo Timmy

¿por que? - pregunte

tienes una herida Brandon, si subes a Stella podría doler mucho y ademas corres el riesgo que se vuelva abrir si Stella se mueve - explico el sabelotodo - también te podrías cansar mas rápido

pero debemos seguir y no podemos dejarla aquí - dije molesto - al diablo con la herida

Brandon no entiendes que si la herida se abre o te comience a doler demasiado no podrás pelear - dijo Tecna preocupada - si eso pasa no podemos ganar si toda la ayuda posible, y peor aun Stella va a pensar que es por su culpa ¿enserio quieres que se preocupe?

Diablos Tecna tenia razón, pero yo no puedo dejar a Stella aquí y tampoco podemos separarnos del grupo - mejor esperemos a que despierte y se sienta mejor - dijo Flora sonriendo preocupada

tienes razón - dijo Layla - y creo que debemos estar alerta, este bosque no me da buena espina

a mi tampoco - dijo Sky

pienso que deberíamos entrar en la tienda y descansar - dijo Nabu

Todos asentimos y entramos, no sin antes crear una barrera protectora que confunda a cualquiera y piense que no hay nada. Por suerte la tienda era lo bastante grande como para que caigamos todos. Me fui a un rincón con Stella y me senté apoyado con la tela, se esta manera podía ver a Stella tranquilo. Cerré mis ojos y la abrace mas fuerte.

.: Stella :.

Comencé a sentir unos brazos fuertes rodeándome. Abrí los ojos y vi a Brandon, se veía tan lindo así, intente moverme un poco y soltarme de su agarre, una vez que lo conseguí sin que despertara salí de la tienda en la que estaba ¿me pregunto como trajeron una tienda?. Vi una fogata encendida y camine hasta ella, tenia puesta la chaqueta de Brandon, podía sentir su aroma.

Me sentía mejor, ya tenia mis fuerzas recuperadas pero aun así estaba algo cansada. Todos dormían y no quise despertarlos así que me quede un rato en la fogata.

Coloque una mano en entre mi pecho y cuello, donde se supone que debería ir el collar de sol y luna. Recuerdo que no me lo quise poner ya que si Xeros o Akane se llegan adueñar del, obtendrían el cetro y podrían liberar el cuerpo de Akane

Escuche un bostezo a mi espalda, me di la vuelta y vi a Brandon estirándose - ¿estas bien?

si.. - dije sonriendo - no te quise despertar

no te preocupes, me desperté al no sentirte cerca mio - dijo riendo un poco mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba y sentándose conmigo en un tronco. Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro izquierdo

¿te quieres ir? - pregunto el tomando mi mano

si... - respondí con cierto temor - pero debemos buscar a Akane

Brandon respiro hondo, quite mi cabeza de su hombro y lo mire directamente a los ojos, el me miro y luego ambos nos reímos - ¿irán a despertar pronto?

no lo se - respondio el - pero no te preocupes, hasta que no despierten no partiremos de aquí

oh no, solo quería saber - dije sonriendo - sabes que eso es lo de menos

El rió y me abrazo - me tenias preocupado

lo se... - dije cerrando los ojos - y lo siento

esta bien, ahora me interesa que ya estas mejor - dijo el sonriendo creo. Abrí los ojos y si vi una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios

chicos - escuche la voz de Bloom - Stella ¿estas mejor?

algo, siento como si mi magia se hubiera recargado pero también me siento algo cansada - dije sonriendo - pero debemos seguir adelante

tiene razón - era la voz de Musa - debemos seguir.

Me levante y me estire un poco. Luego mire a las chicas y sonreí - ¿estas segura? - esa era Flora preocupada - aun te ves algo, pálida

entonces tráiganme un sol y tomare un bronceado - bromee haciendo que rieran. Al poco tiempo comenzaron a despertar los demás y seguimos con la búsqueda.

Habíamos estado caminando un buen rato y aun no había ningún rastro de estar cerca de Akane. Comencé a sentirme cansada de nuevo pero preferí no preocupar a nadie así que no dije nada, no podíamos seguir perdiendo tiempo por culpa mía. Escuche un ruido, así que detuve mi paso y mire por los arbusto que es donde lo oí. Parece que fui la única ya que lo demás siguieron adelante, corrí hasta ellos y seguí de los mas tranquila hasta que escuche uno mas fuerte.

¿oyeron eso? - pregunte preocupada

yo no oí nada - dijo Musa cosa que me pareció extraña

hay algo cerca - dije preocupada

yo no oigo ni veo nada - dijo Nabu

pero... - intente decir

Stella no hay nada, sigue caminando - dijo Bloom

Resople fuerte y seguí caminando. Esto ya me estaba hartando, llevamos HORAS caminando y no hemos encontrado ningún rastro de Akane, ahora digo si no quiere ser encontrada ¿por que diablos la estamos buscando?. Sky, que iba enfrente, detuvo su paso haciendo que nosotros también.

hay algo ahí - dijo empuñando la espada

oh claro, le hacen caso a el pero no a mi - dije molesta - esto es injusto

no Stella, de verdad hay algo ahí - dijo el apuntando. Pude ver unos ojos amarillos que nos miraban fijamente y algo enojados

¿saben? yo no creo que los míos se vean así en la oscuridad - dije asustada y retrocediendo un poco

esto no es bueno - dijeron las chicas

chicos estén alerta - dijo Sky

nosotras también chicas - dijo Bloom preparada para un ataque

Esos comenzaban a acercarse, iban saliendo de los arbustos, escuche unas campanitas y me di cuenta de que las Pixies no estaban así que solo una idea se me paso por la mente.

esperen - dije caminando hacia esos ojos. Me agache y vi un pequeño gatito negro - ven aquí...

El gatito se acerco a mi y lo tome en mis brazos mientras el lamia el dorso de mi mano - lindura...

¿un gato? - pregunto Sky acercándose y acariciando su cabeza - ¿como llego aquí?

este bosque es hogar de muchos animales que les gusta estar solos - respondí mirando al gatito - debe de haber venido para estar solo o simplemente entro por error

es muy bonito - dijo Brandon mirándolo con una sonrisa

bueno ya deja al gatito y vamos - dijo Bloom sonriendo

oh Bloom míralo - dije sonriendo - podemos llevarlo

no lo creo Stella - dijo Tecna negando - nosotros venimos por una misión no a jugar

pero mira Tecna es precioso - dijo Roxy haciéndole caricias - apoyo a Stella

esta bien - dijo rendida Bloom - pero tengan cuidado

bien... - dijimos ambas sonriendo - te llamare... campanita, por el collar - El gato maulló feliz

Seguimos nuestro camino, que por cierto me parece que estamos andando en círculos - ya estoy cansada - me queje

debemos seguir adelante - dijo Bloom algo cansada

¿adelante donde? - pregunte molesta - Bloom, hemos caminado todo el día y aun no hay rastros de Akane, es posible que ni este aquí

Stella tu madre dijo que estaba aquí - dijo Brandon

si, si escucharas todo lo que dice mi madre te darías cuenta que hay ocasiones en las que miente - dije molesta

no creo que haya sido mentira - dijo Brandon defendiéndola - ademas quédate callada recuerda que los micrófonos están encendidos

no me interesa - dije molesta - que me escuche si quiere...

Stella - me regaño Flora - ¿como puedes decir eso?

fácil... auch - me queje soltando al gato de golpe, que callo en cuatro patas y me miraba con enojado. Lleve mi mano hasta la boca y luego vi la herida, estaba comenzando a salir sangre, mire al gato enojada - estúpido gato, mira lo que has hecho

¿que sucede? - pregunto Timmy

ese tonto gato me ha mordido - dije molesta

Stella tranquilízate - dijo Tecna - déjame ver

Le mostré el dorso de mi mano derecha, estaba sangrando en exceso y se veían las marcas de los dientes - ¿que era un gato o un trigre? - pregunto en broma Musa

no estoy para tus tontas bromas - dije molesta. Volví a mirar donde estaba campanita pero había desaparecido - tonto gato...

seguro lo asustaron tu gritos - dijo Roxy posando una mano en mi hombro - deberías calmarte

yo no estaba gritando - me defendí

pero estabas a punto de hacerlo - dijo Bloom

grrr... - gruñí molesta - ya me tiene harta ¡AKANE, SI ESTAS AHÍ SALE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Stella... - me retaron todos

.: Bloom :.

Stella había comenzado a gritar y a llamar a Akane de una buena vez, todos la retamos por lo que hacia, no era bueno que hiciera eso

¡AKANE SE QUE SABES QUE YA ENTRAMOS! - grito tirando se su mano bruscamente, ya que Tecna se la estaba revisando, apretó los puños y siguio gritando - ¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS?

basta... - Layla uso un hechizo y uso su morphics colocandolo en la boca de Stella para que esta no pudiera hablar o gritar. Ella intento quitárselo pero no podía era muy fuerte - con esto estarás callada un rato

bien pensado Layla - dije sonriendo. Nuestra rubia se cruzo de brazos molesta - ahora sigamos el camino

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a un extraño lugar donde había una cueva y una piedra antes de llegar a ella, parece que antes había algo ahí pero ha desaparecido

¿que es este lugar? - pregunte

no lo se - dijeron todos. Nos acercamos a la piedra del medio que tenia forma de mano y si, estaba en lo cierto antes había algo pero lo han quitado. Escuche a Stella murmurar, hacer ruidos y otras cosas

Stella, se que no puedes hablar pero ¿que quieres? - pregunte dando la vuelta. Ella estaba mirando la cueva asustada, delante de ella se podían ver unos ojos rojos, la criatura salio de la cueva dejando mostrar su forma. Era un dragón negro con morado oscuro, tenia dientes afilados y una cola que se partía en dos, caminaba en cuatro paras, en la cabeza tenia unas cosas extrañas que era imposible definir, solo diré que se parecía a un abanico de lado pero con puntas. Las garras eran gigantes y bien afiladas.

Stella ¿porque no avisas antes? - pregunto Musa, ella la miro molesta - oh claro, no puedes hablar...

Retrocedimos lo mas lento que pudimos pero la criatura se acercaba mas - no hagan ruido - susurro Sky - debemos salir con cuidado

La criatura dio un gruñido lo que para nosotros significo una sola cosa, correr. Corrimos lo mas rápido que pudimos mientras ella nos seguía, llegamos a algo parecido a una cueva pero mas chicas, entramos y nos escondimos. Para nuestra suerte la criatura no cabía adentro pero si logro entrar su hocicó e intentar mordernos, nos apegamos a la pared lo mas lejos, luego ella se resigno y se fue.

casi nos matan - dijo Timmy suspirando aliviado

si... - asintio Helio - suerte que Stella vio a esa cosa

hablando de Stella... - dije buscandola con la mirada - ¿donde esta?

Todos la buscaron con la mirada y no la encontraron - hay no... - dijo Brandon preocupado

ahí esta - dijo Helio a puntando

Nos acercamos a ella y vimos que se estaba tratando de quitar el morphics de la boca, nos reímos y ella nos miro con suplica. No era la primera vez que ella suplicaba algo pero era muy extraño verla así, mire a Layla que se reía y a miraba con compasión

se lo quitare - dijo Layla

espera - la detuvo Musa - ¿como sabemos que no nos va a gritar?

Stella comenzó a negar con la cabeza rápidamente, mire a Layla y asentí. Layla le quito el morphics de la boca de un tiro - ¡AAAHHH!

shhh - le dijimos todos

dijiste que no gritarías - dijo Flora

grito porque me dolió - dijo Stella pasando la mano por su boca para aliviar el dolor - ¿donde estamos?

¿acaso no es obvio? - dijo Riven revisando el lugar - es una cueva

no lo había notado - dijo con sarcasmo Stella

debemos buscar una salida - dijo Helio - no podemos salir por allí, esa cosa debe de andar merodeando

por aqui hay una - dijo Roxy sonriendo

Fuimos a ver y vimos una pared de rocas con una pequeña salida - debemos mover las rocas - sonrió Roxy

sera casi imposible - dijo Sky preocupado

si movemos las rocas se nos pueden venir a bajo las otras - dijo Brandon mirando todo - y no podemos salir por esa abertura, es muy pequeña

sin embargo - dijo Tecna revisando su computadora - podríamos moverlas de arriba a bajo

es imposible - contradijo Timmy negando - tardaríamos una eternidad, ademas de que son muy grandes y pesadas

no veo nada - dijo Stella molesta - esta tonta linterna no alumbra anda

la linterna esta hecha para alumbrar un poco el camino y no ser visto por criaturas como esas - dijo Timmy

pues no me gusta - junto ambas manos e hizo aparecer una pequeña esfera de luz que alumbro la cueva por completo - mucho mejor, eh miren allí hay un camino

Vimos en la dirección en la que apunto Stella y fuimos con ella que iba adelante para alumbrar - lo ves Timmy esto es mejor

sin embargo ahora somos un blanco fácil - dijo preocupada Tecna

ya quieren admitir que esto es mejor - dijo Stella sonriendo

pero vas a agotar tus energías mas rápido - dijo Brandon preocupado - recuerda que aquí no hay luz del sol

bahh te preocupas por nada - dijo Stella sonriendo ¿que le sucede que de un momento a otro esta feliz?

yo... creo que la mordida le afecto el cerebro - dijo Musa haciendo un gesto de locura - ¿como puede estar feliz?

tienes razón - dijo Layla preocupada - eso o se golpeo fuerte en la cabeza

hay algo raro en todo esto - dijo Tecna preocupada - siento que tiene su mente volando en otro lado

español por favor - dije sin entender

es posible que el animal que la mordió no sea común y corriente - dijo Tecna - puede que este alucinando

¿que? ella no esta alucinando - dijo Flora

oigan ¿es un rió eso? - pregunto Stella sorprendida

esta alucinando - apoyo Roxy riendo

¡Stella No! - dijo Brandon corriendo hacia ella y sujetándola - es peligroso

Vimos que Brandon la había jalado hacia atrás antes de que cayera por un precipicio el cual es raro que haya en una cueva - auch, Brandon no hay nada ahí

¿acaso no ves el precipicio? - pregunto preocupado

no... - respondio como si fuera obvio - no hay nada...

¿que tienes ahí? - pregunto Brandon apuntando hacia su mano

nada - respondio escondiendo atrás su mano

Helio tomo la mano y la mostró para que viéramos, la sangre seguía escurriendo solo que tenia un color diferente, era negra. Brandon se preocupo - no la toques - detuvo Tecna antes de que el la tocara. Saco una computadora y analizo la sangre - como sospechaba, ese gato no era común y corriente

¿que quieres decir? - pregunto Brandon

tal parece que es como un hechizo - dijo Tecna preocupada - ella no ve lo mismo que nosotros, es como si estuviera en un mundo diferente, su cuerpo esta con nosotros pero su mente esta en otro lado

como el país de las maravillas - dijo Roxy riendo

¿el país de las maravillas? - pregunto Nabu confundido

nada - dije riendo

¿ estará bien? - pregunto Brandon

si, el efecto ya debería pasar - respondio Tecna

¿saben? creo que en esta aventura a nuestra Princesita le ha sucedido todo lo malo - dijo Musa riendo

es verdad - apoyo Layla

chicas tenemos problemas peores - dijo Timmy - aun no salimos de aquí

podríamos usar la salida - dijo Stella sonriendo

¿que salida? - pregunte confundida

la que esta ahí - apunto ella a una pared de rocas

Stella... - iba a decir que no había nada pero alguien me interrumpió

no espera, tiene razón - era Sky, camino hasta la pared y la golpeo, están huecas... podrías moverlas o golpearlas

yo lo haré - dijo Riven golpeando las rocas con la espada, las piedras se rompieron rápido y logramos salir

odio este lugar - dijo Stella abrazándose a si misma - era mejor la alucinación

Le mire la mano y el liquido había desaparecido, supuse que había vuelto a la normalidad. Sonreí y note que habíamos llegado a un extraño lugar donde había un santuario pequeño

¿donde estamos? - pregunto Layla

no lo se - respondio Tecna - mi computadora no logra averiguarlo

¿estas bien? - escuche a Brandon preguntarle a Stella que tenia la vista puesta en el santuario

yo ya he estado aquí... - susurro preocupada - puedo sentirlo

vaya pero si son las Winx - escuche una voz fría y conocida - creímos que no llegarían hasta aquí

En frente de nosotras se aparecieron las Trix elevadas y cruzadas de brazos con una sonrisa maliciosa - y nosotras creímos que estaban en la dimensión omega con los otros prisioneros - dijo burlándose Musa

no me digan que sus novios no les contaron sobre nuestro encuentro - dijo Stormy riendo - porque eso esta mal

si lo dijeron - dijo Layla sonriendo - pero era un poco imposible creerles

ya verán... - dijo Darcy molesta

¡Winx Believix! - se transformo Stella

Una vez que estaba transformada nos pusimos en posición de pelea - ¿de verdad piensas pelear con nosotras? - le pregunto Icy - ¿después de todo lo que pasamos?

hay si, ni quien quisiera ser amiga suya - dijo Stella - ademas querida, el negro puede combinar con todo pero no conmigo

ya veras ¡Hielo Filoso! - Varios fragmentos con filo de hielo se dirigieron hacia nosotros

Todas combinamos nuestros poderes y formamos un escudo que nos protegiere - ¡Corazón de Dragón! - el ataque se dirigió hacia las Trix pero ellas los desviaron

ahora nosotros - dijo Sky preparado para atacarlas

no lo creo - escuchamos la voz de Xeros a nuestras espaldas con una espada en mano - ustedes estarán contra mi

y tu Hadita Consentida - dijo Darcy apuntando a Stella - pelearas conmigo

no gracias - dijo Stella sonriendo burlona

¡Bola Sombra! - el ataque la golpeo directo enviándola unos metros hacia atrás, Darcy siguió tras ella y nosotras nos quedamos con Ixy y Stormy

Musa, Tecna, Layla encárguense de Stormy - dije mientras ellas asentía - las demás vamos contra Icy

¡Pétalos de Rosas! - Varios pétalos con filo aparecieron y atacaron a Icy

¡Grito Animal! - el grito hizo que nos tapáramos los oídos pero logro hacer que Icy quedara desprotegida por unos segundos

¡Corazón de Dragón! - el ataque la dejo tirada en el suelo

ya verán - ella coloco la mano en el pasto que comenzó a congelarse hasta llegar a nosotras

¡Raíz de Arbola! - unas raíces aparecieron y comenzaron a romper el hielo de nuestro cuerpo

gracias Flora - dijo Roxy una vez que fuimos liberadas

ahora si Icy - dije mirándola seria - no puedes con nosotras

Las chicas habian lanzado a Stormy que estaba ahora tirada con Icy en el suelo, ambas se levantaron con dificultad - es imposible que nos ganen - dijo Musa sonriendo

¿y quien dijo que queríamos vencerlas? - dijo Icy sonriendo

¿que? - pregunto confundida Teca - ¿de que hablan?

¡aaahhhhh! - escuchamos un grito, nos dimos la vuelta y vimos que Darcy tenia a Stella envuelta en una sobra negra que la apretaba cada vez mas fuerte. Los chicos dejaron a Xeros y miraron a Stella

¡Stella! - dijimos todos

Brandon iba a correr a ayudarla pero Xeros lo detuvo con una pared que evitaba que avanzáramos hacia ella - demasiado tarde...

¿que? - pregunte mirando a Xeros y luego a Stella. Una sombra negra la envolvió y la hizo desaparecer, la pared también había desaparecido y las Trix y Xeros no estaban en ningún lado, también habian desaparecido.

¡Stella! - gritaba Brandon preocupado

no esta en ningún lado - dijo Flora preocupada

tampoco las Trix y Xeros - dijo Helio

.: Helio :.

Todo se había desvanecido, Las Trix y Xeros habian desaparecido mientras que una sombra había envuelto a Stella y la hizo desaparecer. Brandon estaba algo alterado y preocupado gritando su nombre esperando a que ella le respondiera, pero eso no sucedía.

no esta en ningún lado - dijo mi flor refiriéndose a Stella

tampoco las Trix y Xeros - dije preocupado

oh no... Stella - dijo Brandon llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza - no, no, no...

tranquilízate hombre - le dijo Riven algo preocupado - la encontraremos

¿no entiendes? Stella esta con las Trix y Xeros - dijo molesto y preocupado - ¿no recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez?

Brandon creo que debes tranquilizarte - dije preocupado - ellos no la pueden controlar ahora

maldición Helio, Stella apenas si puede usar algo de magia - dijo molesto - ¿crees que pueda defenderse?

deberías confiar mas en ella - le dije serio

¿crees que no lo hago? - pregunto molesto

basta no es momento de pelear - intervino Bloom - debemos buscar a Stella y luego a Akane

a menos... - dijo Roxy preocupada - que la sombra haya sido Akane

si tan solo pudiéramos saber donde la llevaron - dijo Brandon preocupado, y no lo culpo, tiene todo el derecho de estarlo

creo que están por haya - apunto Musa

¿que te hace pensar eso? - pregunte confundido

eso... - Miramos en la dirección que apunto y vimos algo extraño era una pared de piedra con una puerta que estaba siendo custodiada por dos criaturas

bueno, no perdemos nada con ir a ver - dije encogiéndome de hombres

solo el tiempo - susurro molesto Brandon

* * *

.: Stella :.

No tengo ni idea de donde estaba, pero lo mas probable es que fuera una celda ya que habian barrotes. Me levante y camine hasta los barrotes, donde miraba para ver si había alguien. Busque la cerradura, ya que posiblemente podía abrirla con algun pinche (accesorio para el pelo) pero para mi mala suerte la puerta no tenia cerradura, ya que se habría con un aparato de que estaba fuera de la celda, era como algo de códigos.

"que moderno" - pensé molesta. Me senté molesta en el rincón de la celda, observe por fuera de la celda, enfrente había otra que estaba vacía y al lado de esa había otra que también estaba vacía, y estaba al lado de la mía, era una habitacion circular. La puerta de la entrada estaba hecha de un metal oxidado

¿como estas pequeña? - escuche la voz de Xeros, levante la vista y el se apareció frente a mi, fuera de la celda

no soy una niña - dije molesta

da igual - dijo el sonriendo - ahora me dirás ¿donde esta la llave?

Me tense un poco y negué con la cabeza - ni sueñes que te diré

vamos a ver... - dijo Xeros sentándose en una roca que había cerca - ¿por que no me dices donde esta?

si te digo irías tras el, y podrías liberar el cuerpo de Akane - respondí seria

tienes razón - dijo el asintiendo - pero creo que olvidas que tu liberaste su espíritu

¿de que hablas? - pregunte confundida - ya no entiendo este fics...

dile a la escritora que es posible que ya se haya enredado - respondio Xeros (¬¬)

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la habitacion, ambos nos miramos - bueno... - dijo Stella nerviosa - eso fue raro

si... - asintió Xeros - como sea, te contare... cuando eras una niña Akane te atrajo al lado oscuro de la luna para que la liberaras, como eras pequeña y aun no tenias conciencia de ser un hada solo lograste liberar el espíritu, fue por eso que te encontré llorando e intente salir de ahí contigo... luego de que liberaste su espíritu Akane comenzó a atormentarte para que la liberaras por completo, por suerte intervine pero ella logro poseerme a mí envés de ti ¿entiendes ahora?

nop - dije confundida

aahh... - suspiro Xeros - tu y Akane tiene una conexión, cuando liberaste el espíritu de Akane esta se apodero de quien era Xeros anterior mente buscando la manera de que pueda liberarla por completo, como no se pudo solo quedaba una opción... yo gobernaría Magix a cambio de tu sangre para que ella fuera liberada, reuní a las Trix ofreciéndoles poder a cambio de ti. Cuando te tuve decidí jugar un poco, primero reuniría las Piedras y luego te haría buscar la llave para que liberaríamos a Akane, al momento en que te convertiste en mala Akane lo aprovecho para colarse en tu mente y atormentar a esa luz que aun brillaba en tu subconsciente, como las Piedras han desaparecido y el Brazalete se ha roto no me quede de otra que atraparte enseguida y ya

creo que entiendo algo... - dije aun confundida - pero si lo que me dices es verdad, entonces Xeros... el amigo de mi padre esta...

así es, esta escondido en lo mas profundo de mi luchando por salir - dijo el sonriendo - pero no puede ya que quien tiene todo el control soy yo

pero yo también luchaba por salir y lo logre - dije segura - y si yo pude el también podrá

no, no podrá - dijo el sonriendo - si tu pudiste fue por ese tonto especialista y la tonta Pixie que hicieron que Akane comenzara a debilitarse un poco y no pueda tener el control de tu mente

que molesto - suspire molesta - ya déjame salir de aquí

estaremos aquí hasta que me digas donde esta la llave - dijo Xeros sonriendo

no te diré donde esta - dije enseguida - ademas no estaremos por mucho tiempo, ya que Brandon y los demás me encontraran

oh, te refieres a estos - dijo tronando los dedos. Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a unos guardias con los chicos que intentaban soltarse - en la del frente

Los guardias los metieron en la celda de enfrente. Me golpee la cara con la palma de la mano - rayos... - susurre

lo ves - dijo Xeros sonriendo - lo tenia todo planeado

¡Stella! - dijo Brandon desde la otra celda

estamos perdidos... -susurre triste

Continuara...

* * *

**Próximamente****: ****La Mision Pt. 2**

gran rescate chicos - dice la rubia molesta

no vamos a salir nunca de aquí - dice Timmy preocupado apoyado contra la pared

vamos pequeña no te haré daño, solo dime donde esta y terminaremos rápido - Xeros sonriendo

Akane... - susurran las Winx sorprendidas

¡NO LA TOQUES! - grito Brandon enojado

¡BRANDON! - Stella con la lagrimas corriendo - no... ¡Brandon!

tenemos que salir de aquí - dice Tecna preocupada - el lugar se esta derrumbando

¡NO STELLA NO VAYAS! - intenta detenerla Brandon pero ella no le hace caso

¡SOY LIBRE! - grita Akane

Stella, por favor despierta - dice Selene preocupada

Princesa - su padre preocupado

Akane esta libre en cuerpo y alma y Stella esta inconciente - explica Faragonda

es mejor volver a la escuela - dice Griffin preocupada

Magix se viene a bajo - observa Bloom desde Alfea como Magix es destruida

¿QUE LES PARECE? un pequeño adelanto eeiigg, naturalmente no coloco adelantos porque siempre estoy cambiando los nombres del capitulo y cuando eso pasa me cambia el capitulo completo pero como este se divide en dos aproveche ya que tengo una mínima idea, en el caso de que hayan partes que parecen en este adelanto y no aparezcan en el capitulo es porque decidí cambiarlo

espero que les haya gustado, ahora ando re inspirada asique escribire el siguiente enseguida :D

un saludo para ustedes

Dejen Review


	35. Chapter 35: La Misión Pt 2

**Otro capitulo mas sobre El Camino de la Luz... quiero que sepas que cuando escribí este capitulo, quise ponerle algo de acción y así lo hice**

SEGURO SE PREGUNTAN POR QUE AVCS ACTUALIZO TAN RAPIDO, Bueno porque hay ocasiones en las que termino de escribir un capitulo y enseguida estoy inspirada para otro y por eso los termino rapido :D

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

- Aclaraciones:

"pensamientos" – entre comilla

_Flash Back _– cursiva

"_leyendo, Vision o sueños" _– entre comillas y Cursiva

Contar historia – normal

-hablando- entre guion

.: Winx Club o Trix :. - Cambio de POV general

.: (nombre) :. – Cambio de POV por personaje

explicación de algunas cosas* - asterisco al final

(comentarios mios) - entre paréntesis. aunque este nunca sale

¡GRITOS ENOJADOS O MOLESTOS! - mayúscula

¡Gritos Feliz o Ataque! - con inicial mayúscula y con signo de exclamación

Los ataques que aparescan, algunos son inventados ya que no me se los ataques de las winx, apenas me se uno o dos.

- cosas a explicar:

Energía Mágica: Es como la esfera que apareció en los hechiceros de waverly place la película, esa de color amarillo solo que con los colores de las chicas

Brazalete Magos: Un Brazalete negro con toque de morado. Tiene unos espacios para incrustar unas gemas con formas de hexágono, las Gemas rodean toda la muñeca

Piedras Teribithia: Gemas Elementales que al juntarse en el Brazalete dan el poder de que la persona que lo taiga puesto pueda usar el elemento, también al estar las 5 juntas se puede invocar a un Dragón Poderoso. Tienen 5 colores Rojo, Celeste, Amarillo, Verde y Azul y al estar todas juntas aparece dentro una imagen del elemento

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz ~

Capitulo 34:

La Misión Pt. 2

Escenas del Capitulo Anterior:

ya es hora - dijo Bloom seria - ¿listos?

ya no hay marcha atrás - dijo Musa apretando los puños

cuídense por favor - dijo la madre de Stella preocupada.

me siento mareada - dijo colocando su mano el la frente

debe ser por la poca luz de sol que hay - dijo Flora caminando hacia ella - su energía se debilita

¡AKANE SE QUE SABES QUE YA ENTRAMOS! - grito la rubia tirando se su mano bruscamente, ya que Tecna se la estaba revisando, apretó los puños y siguio gritando - ¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS?

vaya pero si son las Winx - escucharon una voz fría y conocida por todos - creímos que no llegarían hasta aquí

es imposible que nos ganen - dijo Musa sonriendo

¿y quien dijo que queríamos vencerlas? - dijo Icy sonriendo

Una sombra negra envolvió a Stella y la hizo desaparecer. Las Trix y Xeros no estaban en ningún lado, también habian desaparecido.

ahora me dirás ¿donde esta la llave? - dijo Xeros sonriendo

ni sueñes que te diré - se negó la rubia

estaremos aquí hasta que me digas donde esta la llave - dijo Xeros sonriendo

no te diré donde esta - dijo enseguida - ademas no estaremos por mucho tiempo, ya que Brandon y los demás me encontraran

oh, te refieres a estos - trono los dedos Xeros. Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a unos guardias con los chicos que intentaban soltarse - en la de enfrente

¡Stella! - dijo Brandon desde la otra celda

estamos perdidos... - susurro preocupada

Capitulo de Ahora:

.: Winx Club :.

estamos perdidos - susurro la rubia preocupada

te dejare ir cuando me digas donde esta - dijo Xeros sonriendo

La rubia negó con la cabeza y miro molesta a Xeros - ya te dije que no

tal vez quieras pensarlo unos minutos - dijo el pelinegro azulado - los dejo solos...

El hombre salio de la habitacion dejando a todos adentro - ¿estas bien? ¿te hizo algo? - pregunto Brandon asustado

si y no - respondio la rubia sin mirarlo, luego hablo molesta - gran rescate chicos

oye, teníamos un buen plan - dijo Musa molesta - ademas no es nuestra culpa que tu estés aquí...

¿que quieres decir? - la rubia se levanto y apretó los barrotes con fuerza - yo no tengo la culpa de estar aquí

tal vez si no hubieras dejado que Darcy te ganara no estaríamos aquí - dijo Musa peleando con Stella

yo no deje que ella me venciera - dijo Stella molesta - ella se aprovecho de que estaba algo débil

¿algo? - pregunto en burla

ya chicas no peleen entre ustedes - las detiene la pelirroja - necesitamos buscar la manera de salir de aquí

no se puede - dijo la rubia - no tiene cerradura

ni siquiera se te ha ocurrido pensar que podrías usar los poderes - dijo Musa molesta

y tu no has pensado que tal vez no tengo fuerzas para usarlo - dijo Stella enojada

¡BASTA! - grito Bloom molesta - vamos a usar los poderes y luego sacaremos a Stella

Bloom uso su fuego para intentar derretir el metal pero este no se derretía, Layla lanzo un ataque se le devolvio y los chicos intentaron con las espadas pero tampoco pudieron - es imposible - dijo Stella apoyándose contra la pared y dejándose caer, colocando ambas manos en su cara para cubrirla

debemos encontrar una forma de salir pronto - dijo Helio

es inútil - dijo Timmy preocupado y apoyado con la pared - no vamos a salir nunca de aquí

vamos ¿donde quedaron las esperanzas? - pregunto Flora - debemos salir de aquí sin perder las esperanzas, hemos salido de problemas peor juntos como amigos... sin pelearnos - dijo esto ultimo mirando a Musa y Stella quienes solo dieron una mirada molesta

La puerta se abrió y entro Xeros sonriendo - supongo que ya lo pensaste ¿verdad?

Stella levanto la mirada para verlo y asintió - que bien ¿donde esta?

no te diré - dijo Stella

¿como...? pero... - dijo Xeros confundido

te dije que lo había pensado mas no que había decidido decirte - respondio seria

se acabo, ya me tienes harto - dijo molesto y caminando hasta ella, se intento tranquilizar y sonrió - vamos pequeña no te haré daño, solo dime donde esta y terminaremos rápido

Stella negó con la cabeza haciendo enfadar a Xeros. El estaba apunto de perder la gran paciencia que tenia pero una sombra que se había aparecido lo detuvo - no querrás hacerle daño ¿o si?

Akane... - susurraron todas las Winx sorprendidas. El espíritu de Akane había aparecido en la habitacion, Stella trago saliva asustada

jamas le haría daño - dijo Xeros cerrando los ojos - no seria capas

es una pena - dijo Akane, camino hasta la celda de Stella - porque yo si

¡NO LA TOQUES! - grito Brandon enojado apretando los barrotes de su celda

Brandon... - susurraron los demás preocupados por lo que pueda pasar

¿que dijiste? - pregunto Akane dándose la vuelta

Dios, tiene un rostro horrible - murmuro Timmy asustado

cállate Timmy - dijo Riven entre dientes

¡ALÉJATE DE STELLA! - volvio a gritar enojado

¿quien me va a obligar? - pregunto Akane seria

Brandon no la provoques - dijo Sky preocupado

¿quien eres tu? - pregunto Akane

es el novio - respondio Xeros sentado en la piedra tomando una taza de té cosa que le pareció extraño a todos - ¿que? me dio frió

eres un incompetente - dijo Akane

dime como quieras, solo no te atrevas a burlarte de mí - dijo restando importancia a su insulto - yo no soy igual a ti

Akane rodó los ojos, aunque ellos solo vieron uno ya que el otro era tapado por el pelo - así que el novio ¿eh? supongo que odia verla sufrir

Stella comenzó a asustarse mas y retrocedió todo lo que pudo. Brandon miro enojado a Akane y preocupado a Stella - no te atrevas... - dijo tratando de calmar su ira

no me mandas - dijo Akane, se dio la vuelta saco un látigo y se acero a Stella - ademas no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo

¡TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS! - grito Brandon. Akane solo lo ignoro, se paro frente a la celda de Stella, se quito la mascarilla y sonrió. Hasta este punto Stella ya estaba temblando de miedo

solo una gota de sangre - sonrió Akane - pero vamos hacer que sea doloroso y divertido

Stella vio el látigo y negaba con la cabeza asustada, no quería que se acercara, cerro los ojos asustada y rogaba para que no atacara. Comenzó a sentir los golpes del látigo en su cuerpo, gritaba de dolor mientras Brandon la veía enojado y se sentía impotente y culpable.

Akane se detuvo y la miraba satisfactoria. Se giro y vio a Xeros que no hacia nada - has algo productivo y toma un poco de su sangre

di por favor - dijo Xeros cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa

ahora... - ordeno sin gritar

Xeros se levanto de la roca a regañadientes y se acerco a Stella - creo que te excediste un poquito

me da igual - dijo Akane - no podre mantenerme por mucho mas tiempo, averigua donde esta la llave y trae el cetro

Xeros miro a Stella y abrió la celda con su pulgar, al ver que ella no se podía mover y las lagrimas corrían por sus ojos aprovecho para entrar. Tomo un poco de la sangre que corría por sus brazos y la puso en un tubo de ensayo, luego salio y volvio a cerrar.

Brandon vio a Stella en un rincón abrazada a si misma con líquidos rojos carmesí corriendo por su piel. Apretó mas los barrotes, ahora se sentía mal, si no hubiera abierto su boca seguro esto no habría pasado

Xeros abandono la habitacion junto con Akane que había desaparecido al no poder estar estable por la falta de un cuerpo - Stella... - la llamo preocupado Brandon

Ella no respondio - Stella... yo...

cállate - susurro entre lagrimas - déjame tranquila

Stella... - ignoro lo que le dijo y siguió hablando preocupado y culpable

¡BRANDON! - grito Stella mirándolo con lagrimas corriendo por su rostro - no... ¡Brandon! no quiero que me hables...

Brandon vio el dolor en sus ojos, soltó los barrotes, pateo la pared y se dejo caer apoyado en ella mientras se cubría la cara con ambas manos. Ella volvio a girar la vista para no ver a nadie

golpe duro ¿eh? - escucharon la voz de Xeros nuevamente en la habitacion - si... entiendo lo que se siente que te ocurre algo malo por culpa de alguien

¿que quieres? - pregunto Riven

¿enserio...? - pregunto Xeros sorprendido - he dicho mil veces lo que quiero y aun no saben

vete Xeros - dijo Sky - y déjanos salir

no hasta saber donde esta la llave - dijo el tranquilo

¿de que sirve que te diga donde esta si no sabes que forma tiene? - pregunto Stella sin mirarlo

Xeros la miro sin expresión en su rostro, luego cerro los ojos y sonrió - tienes razón... ¿ya me dirás?

no... - dijo Stella

tengo una idea, curare tus heridas y tu me dirás donde esta y que forma tiene - dijo Xeros sonriendo

no... - volvio a decir Stella - prefiero morir

ja, con otro ataque seguro mueres - rió Xeros - no hay luz de sol aquí, así que seria lo mas lógico que tu cuerpo no resista, si Akane vuelve a atacarte así sera el adiós

Stella no hablo, prefirió callar ya que el tenia razón, seguía sin mirar a nadie mientras se abrazaba a si misma - ¿por que?

Xeros la miro confundido - ¿por que haces esto?

ya te lo he explicado mas de mil veces - dijo el algo aburrido - es aburrido contar la historia tantas veces

ellos te querían como un miembro mas de la familia - dijo Stella mirando a Xeros aguantando mas lagrimas - tu los traicionaste

yo no los traicione - se defendió - sucede que el pequeño torbellino rubio no pudo dejar de meterse en problemas y causar desastres

Stella lo miro culpable, Xeros sintió algo que no había sentido en ya varios años... compasión, preocupación por alguien en peligro y sobre todo culpabilidad, se sintió culpable por haber dicho lo que dijo y no sabia porque ¿acaso estaba sucediendo lo mismo que con Stella? ¿el aun tiene esperanzas de volver a ser como antes? - no quise decir eso - dijo sin saber porque y sin mirarla

Habian pasado varios minutos sin decir nada. Xeros miro a los chicos y supuso que tendrían hambre ¿era capas de dejarlos morir ahí? no, no era capas, ademas estaba seguro que si algo les sucedía a ellos Stella se negaría aun mas a no responder. Salio de la habitacion por una hora y volvio con algo de pan, pescado frito y algo de arroz mas cubiertos, les dejo los platos. Ellos desconfiados por aquel acto dejaron los platos ahí, el solo los ignoro y le llevo otro a Stella. Al llegar a ella noto algo, el collar no estaba. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que el collar era la llave, si no lo fuera ella lo estaría trayendo ahora, pero no lo tenia porque iban a ver a Akane...

no puedo creer que no me di cuenta antes - dijo Levantándose del suelo ya que se había agachado para dejar el plato - el collar...

Stella abrió los ojos como platos, se levanto y apretó con fuerza los barrotes negando con la cabeza. Xeros sonrió, había acertado - es el collar

te equivocas - dijo Stella preocupada mientras apretaba cada vez mas fuerte los barrotes

no, no lo hago - dijo Xeros sonriendo - nunca lo hago, el collar es la llave, por eso tiene el símbolo del sol y la luna... ambos se separan para abrir las puertas

Stella trago saliva - ¡NOOOOOO! - grito intentando detenerlo pero ya era demasiado tarde. Xeros había desaparecido - noo...

Hubo un silencio eterno, nadie se atrevía a romperlo, ahora no estaban en las mejores condiciones, no sabían si habian pasado horas o incluso un día desde que estaban encerrados, habian perdido la comunicación desde el momento en que entraron y el reloj con la computadora habian dejado de funcionar por culpa de una fuerza magnética o algo así.

El hambre comenzó a invadir a todos, lo único que había para comer era lo que les trajo Xeros. Timmy fue el primero en comer la comida, después Riven, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Sky, Brandon, Roxy, Helio, Nabu, Layla y Bloom. Stella era la única que no quería comer, solo estaba sentada contra la pared mirando el anillo en su dedo. Abrazo sus piernas y escondió su cabeza en sus piernas

quiero irme - susurro rompiendo el silencio

¿estas bien? - pregunto Bloom preocupada

es mi culpa... - susurro haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de Bloom

Stella... - la llamo Flora preocupada - no es tu culpa

¿como lo sabes? - pregunto ella sin mirarla - tu no estabas cuando eso sucedió

y tu eras una niña - dijo la castaña preocupada - no es tu culpa, eras una niña y no sabias lo que hacías

La rubia silencio, solo se escuchaban uno que otro sollozo. Brandon la miraba y se le rompía el corazón verla así, ella estaba enojada con el y no la culpaba, salio lastimada por su culpa - lo siento... - apretando su cabeza con una mano - no quise que te lastimara

no importa - susurro ella - siento haberte gritado

chicos, no es que no me gusta la idea de que se reconcilien ni nada, es mas, mientras mas paz mejor - dijo Roxy observando algo - pero debemos salir de aquí y creo saber como

Todos miraron a Roxy, incluyendo a Stella - ¿como? - preguntaron

la energía mágica - respondio sonriendo

¿la energía mágica? - preguntaron confundidos

así es - dijo Roxy - si logramos hacer que tome forma de una persona pequeña como del porte de la mano, y hacemos que pase por los barrotes podría abrir la celda

pero Xeros la abrió con su dedo - dijo Timmy

exacto - dijo Roxy sonriendo - me fije que antes de tocar la celda, Xeros apoyo el dedo en la pared y cuando lo saco tenia una especie de polvo o algo parecido

entonces, ese polvo abre la celda - dijo Bloom sonriendo - Roxy eres un genio

lo se - dijo ella sonriendo

pero hay un problema - dijo Tecna - ninguna sabe como hacer a una persona

pero Layla dijo que casi pudo - dijo Roxy mirando a Layla - yo se que puedes

no lo creo - dijo Layla

debes intentar, Stella no puede por la falta de energía - dijo Musa sonriendo - todas confiamos en ti

vale lo intentare - dijo Layla sonriendo

Junto ambas manos creando una esfera de polvo color rosado claro como el morphics e intento darle la forma de una persona, pero cada vez que parecía que lo iba a lograr la energía mágica se desvanecía.

vamos tu puedes - dijo Nabu sonriendole - confió en ti

Era la quinta vez que lo intentaba y no podía - lo siento chicos, es muy difícil

mas no imposible - dijo Stella mirando a Layla - tu puedes Layla, confiamos en ti

Layla sonrio y se volvio a concentrar. La energia logro tomar forma poco a poco hasta lograrlo - ¡bien! - dijeron todas sonriendo. Layla aun concentrada hizo que esta pasara los barrotes

ahora debes hacerla crecer - dijo Bloom sonriendo

no puedo - dijo Layla tratando de mantener la forma - es todo lo que puedo hacer

debe subir - dijo Tecna pensando - ¿como lo haremos?

chicas, no se si pueda mantenerla mas - dijo Layla preocupada - piensen rápido, ya no... puedo

La figura de desvaneció de nuevo y Layla se sentía agotada. Alguien entro en la habitacion, era Xeros - intentando escapar, eso no se hace

Stella miro preocupada - gracias por el cetro - le dijo el

¿donde esta? - pregunto preocupada

Xeros sonrió mientras ella negaba con la cabeza entendiendo lo que significaba esa sonrisa - los vengo a liberar, porque bueno el lugar se derrumbara en pocos minutos - dijo mientras se sentía una sacudida

Todos lo miraron preocupados. El chasqueo los dedos y desaparecio, las celdas se abrieron y el logar comenzo a temblar mas fuerte. Brandon corrio hacia Stella y la abrazo fuertemente

tenemos que salir de aquí - dice Tecna preocupada - el lugar se esta derrumbando

El techo comenzaba a desmoronarse. Todos salieron de la habitacion, guardias corrían por todos lados buscando protección

allí - dijo Helio apuntando a una puerta - es la salida - todos corrieron hacia ella pero Stella se detuvo a medio camino

Akane... - susurro Stella dándose la vuelta y corriendo en dirección contraria

¡NO STELLA NO VAYAS! - intenta detenerla Brandon pero ella no le hace caso y sigue corriendo

Brandon debemos salir de aquí - dijo Sky tomándolo de los hombros

pero Stella... - dijo el preocupado

tenemos que salir - dijo Bloom - yo iré tras ella

te acompaño - dijo Flora

tengan cuidado chicas - dijo Helio preocupado

Ambas se transformaron y volaron con cuidado en la dirección en la que había ido Stella

* * *

.: Stella :.

Me transforme para irme volando, ya casi llegaba, vi la puerta roja era donde estaba Akane ¿como lo sabia? corazonada, abrí la puerta y entre. La vi en medio de la habitacion con Xeros y el cetro estrella

Xeros vertió el tubo de ensayo con mi sangre sobre el estrella que se torno de amarilla a roja y apunto a Akane con ella.

¡NOOO! - Vole lo mas rápido que pude y le quite de las manos el cetro, caí al suelo con el.

¡NIÑA TONTA! - dijo Akane molesta y apuntándome - ¡QUITALE EL CETRO!

Xeros se acerco a mi, hizo aparecer sus alas negras y me miro molesto - dame eso pequeña

ya quisieras - dije. Me eleve e intente salir de la habitacion, Xeros me siguió volando, salí de la habitacion y volamos por todo el lugar tratando de evitar el techo que se estaba desmoronando. Llegue a un lugar sin salida, me di la vuelta para irme rápido pero ya era tarde Xeros estaba ahí.

que me entregues eso - dijo creando una esfera negra y lanzandomela. Me golpeo en el estomago haciendo que cayera al suelo y soltara el cetro. El tomo y este comenzó a brillar, el espíritu de Akane se apareció donde estábamos nosotros, el apunto hacia Akane. La estrella comenzo a emitir un brillo muy fuerte cegandome por unos minutos y un poco, un rayo se dirigio a Akane haciendo que esta se llenara de un aura roja.

Luego la estrella se apago y Akane miraba el suelo, unos rayos rojos electricos la envolvían por unos segundos, levanto la cabeza y sonrio (recuerden que no tenia la mascarilla puesta) - ¡SOY LIBRE! - grito Akane

oh no... - dije asustada. Akane miraba sus manos y las apretaba, luego me miro a mí y creo una esfera roja con rayos y me la lanzo. Lo ultimo que escuche fue a Bloom y a Flora gritar mi nombre, luego todo estaba oscuro

* * *

.: Flora :.

Volamos en busca de Stella hasta que al fin la encontramos, escuchamos a Akane gritar que era libre y eso no era nada bueno. Vimos que ataco a Stella con una esfera de rayos rojo, ella cayo desmayada. Bloom y yo nos acercamos preocupadas a ella, aun tenia pulso pero estaba inconsciente. Akane y Xeros habian desaparecido del lugar

debemos sacarla de aquí - dijo Bloom preocupada, la tomo en los brazos, yo use un hechizo para que unas plantas nos ayudaran a salir sin que el techo y las paredes nos golpearan ya que se estaba desmoronando todo.

Una vez afuera logramos ver a los chicos, Brandon fue el primero en correr hacia nosotros - ¿que sucedió?

parece que Akane esta libre - dijo Bloom preocupada - ataco a Stella con magia

¿puede hacer magia? - pregunto Helio confundido

yo no creo que haya sido magia - dije preocupada - pero eso debemos verlo después, tenemos que salir de aquí, ellos se han ido

¿como salimos? - pregunto Musa

Me acerque a un árbol y sonreí - dicen que es por aquí

¿estas segura? - pregunto Sky - recuerda que la oscuridad...

si... - dije sonriendo e interrumpiéndolo. Seguimos el camino en que nos guiaron los arboles y salimos del lado oscuro de la luna. Al salir vimos a Faragonda, Griffin, Saladino, El Rey Radius, La Diosa Selene y las Pixies preocupados. Seguro habian venido desde que perdimos la comunicación

¡Chicas! - gritaron las Pixies volando hacia nosotras

Los padres de Stella miraron a Bloom preocupados pero no se movían - necesitamos una enfermera - dijo Bloom preocupada

La Diosa solo asintió y nos llevo al castillo. A los minutos después estábamos en la enfermería del castillo, Stella estaba recostada en la camilla mientras el curaban las heridas

despertara en unas horas - dijo la enfermera - el ataque mas las heridas la han dejado debilitada por completo

La enfermera termino, los padres de Stella asintieron y caminaron hasta ella

oh por Dios - dijo el padre viéndola preocupado

Stella, por favor despierta - dijo su madre preocupada tomándola de la mano

Princesa - susurro su padre preocupado

¿que sucedió? - pregunto Saladino

Akane esta libre en alma y cuerpo mientras Stella esta inconsciente - dijo Faragonda entrando con Bloom

ella la ataco con una esfera de rayos roja - dijo Bloom - anterior mente la había atacado con un látigo y ella ya estaba débil por la falta de sol

las Trix habian venido al castillo por la llave - dijo el Rey Radius - intentamos detenerlas pero no pudimos, asi que se llevaron ambas piezas del cetro y las unieron para formarlo

ahora que recuerdo - dije preocupada - escuchamos que Akane grito que ya era libre, creo que Stella se había devuelto para evitar eso

pues parece que fue en vano - dijo Riven cruzado de brazos mientras se apoyaba de hombros a la pared - esto es malo

es mejor volver a la escuela - dice Griffin preocupada

pero debemos esperar a que ella despierte primero - dijo Nabu

Brandon... - Brandon miro al padre de Stella que estaba serio - ¿podemos hablar?

El trago saliva preocupado y asintió preocupado. Nosotros solo vimos como ambos salieron de la habitación

alguien esta en problemas - dijo Timmy preocupado

¿que flores quieres para el funeral? - pregunto Riven tratando de aliviar el ambiente con una broma. Nosotros lo miramos enojados ¿como se le ocurre decir eso?

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Salí de la enfermería y me apoye contra la pared que estaba frente a la puerta. El padre de Stella se quedo ahí parado mirándome serio, seguro ya sabe lo que paso con Akane y Stella.

¿estas bien? - me pregunto serio, solo atine a asentir algo triste - Xeros... nos dijo que intentaste detener a Akane, pero a ella no le importo y Akane lastimo a Stella

fue mi culpa - dije mirando el suelo - si no hubiera hablado seguro ella estaría bien y Akane no estaría libre

el "hubiera" no existe Brandon - dijo el serio - por lo que no es bueno que pienses en lo que pudo haber pasado

va a estar bien ¿verdad? - pregunte preocupado

si - respondió el - eso es seguro

soy un tonto - dije apretando los puños

El soltó una pequeña risita, lo mire como si estuviera loco - ¿por que piensas eso?

por lo que paso, esto paso por mi culpa - dije preocupado

no... no lo es - dijo el - tu solo eres un peón en este juego

¿juego? - pregunte confundido

el juego de Akane - respondió mirando por la ventana - estoy seguro de que la habría lastimado con o sin tus enfrentamientos

¿esta enojado conmigo? - pregunte con temor

El me miro, cerro los ojos giro la cabeza en otra dirección y sonrió - es curioso, debería estar enojado contigo por lo que paso pero por mas que lo intento no puedo

Lo mire sorprendido, el me devolvio la mirada - Brandon, eres una persona diferente, no eres igual a otros novios que ha tenido Stella. Admito que cuando me dijo que estaba saliendo con un escudero no me gusto nada eso pero con el tiempo pude darme cuenta de que no era un amor pasajero que existía entre ambos ya que es algo real, viene del corazón. No me puedo enojar contigo aunque haya sucedido lo que sucedió me es imposible estar enojado porque tu eres quien hace feliz a mi hija y aunque odie admitirlo o no quiera admitirlo ahora lo haré, me siento contento de que tu seas quien se ha ganado el corazón de mi hija por completo, créeme es la verdad...

Mire al padre de Stella sorprendido y sonriendo - gracias, no tiene idea de como me hace sentir escuchar eso

sera mejor que vayan a descansar, supongo que Stella despertara mañana - dijo su padre - tendrán que esperar a que este en sus 5 sentidos para ir a Alfea

Rei un poco - Sr, Rey, Majestad.. .como quiera que le llame, ¿cree que me podría quedar con ella por esta noche? para asegurarme que este bien

esta bien - dijo sonriendo - y Majestad o Sr...

por supuesto - dije riendo un poco. Entramos en la habitación y el Rey camino hasta la Diosa Selene mientras yo iba con los demás

¿que te dijo? - susurro Sky solo para nosotros

seguro quería matarlo - bromeo Riven

no, de hecho fue muy amable - dije sonriendo

no lo creo - dijo Nabu riendo

chicos - nos llamo Faragonda, volteamos a verla - sera mejor ir a descansar, mañana si despierta Stella iremos todos a Alfea, si no despierta iremos nosotros 3 y ustedes irán cuando ella haya despertado

Todos asentimos y las cada uno volvio a su habitación. Los padres de Stella, yo y Amore eramos los únicos que estábamos en la enfermería.

te la encargamos Brandon - dijo la madre sonriendo - a ti también Amore

Ambos salieron de la habitación, tome una silla, la coloque al lado de la cama de Stella, tome su mano y la bese - por favor, despierta pronto...

aaww el amor - escuche a la hadita - creo que despertara en unas pocas horas, ire con las chicas y los dejo solos mejor

esta bien - Vi como Amore se iba y luego volví a mirar a Stella. Recosté mi cabeza en la cama, justo al lado de Stella y comencé a quedarme dormido

* * *

.: Stella :.

Mi cuerpo me dolía demasiado, abrí mis ojos y al girar mi cabeza hacia la izquierda vi a Brandon dormido. Me senté en la cama con un poco de dificultad, separe con mucho cuidado mi mano de la de Brandon y busque algun reloj cercano, al encontrarlo fruncí el ceño y cerré los ojos molesta, eran las 3 de la mañana.

Volví a mirar a Brandon, se veía tan lindo durmiendo, acaricie su mejilla con mi mano y sonreí. Me quede mirándolo un buen rato sin moverme, lo miraba con ternura. Parpadee un poco y me volví a recostar tratando de conciliar el sueño. No podía dormir, y sentí que Brandon se movía, seguro lo desperté por accidente.

Preciosa... - lo escuche susurrar - Te Amo

¿debo abrir un ojo y sorprenderlo? no, mejor escucho lo que dice, puede ser bueno.

¿Brandon en que diablos estas pensando? - se dijo a si mismo pero ¿de que habla? - si lo hubieras pensado en voz alta y alguien te escucha seguro piensan que eres un pervertido...

"¿que diablos?" - pensé extrañada

Stella... ojalas estuvieras despierta - dijo el en un tono tierno - para verte sonreír, para ver tus hermosos ojos brillar, para besarte... aun no puedo creer que estés lista para hacerlo conmigo

Dios, sentí que iba a enrojecer tanto como un tomate o mas. Dios, deseaba que Brandon no se diera cuenta o sabría que estaba despierta ¿como puede pensar en eso ahora? - bien, tal vez no debi decir eso, aunque claro estas dormida y no escuchas, pero se que esto si lo diría en voy alta, me encantas...

Si sigue así no aguantare mas y seguro lo ataco a besos, no puedo creer esto, me siento increíblemente feliz y no se porque, seguro porque es Brandon.

que descanses - sentí que movió un mechón que tapaba parte de mi cara y me beso en la frente. Vale ahora si no aguante mas y solté una risita - ¿estabas despierta?

lo siento, no me aguante - dije riendo - quería escucharte

¿osea que escuchaste todo? - pregunto mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un rojo fuerte

sip, TODO - dije recalcando la palabra con una sonrisa

yo... - intentaba excusarse el pero lo corte con un beso

también Te Amo - dije al cortar el beso - te vez lindo con un sonrojo, en especial cuando es fuerte

Stella yo... - intentaba decir sonriendo - no pienses mal de mi, solo...

Lo volví a interrumpir con otro beso que duro mas que el anterior, una vez que lo cortamos, pegue mi frente a la del y sonreí - no importa, es lo de menos

¿de verdad? - pregunto el sorprendido y sonriendo

si... - dije feliz, luego bostece un poco y sonreí con algo de sueño

¿tienes sueño? - fruncí el ceño con lo que dijo acabo de bostezar y pregunta eso, hombre tenia que ser

no... - dije riendo con sarcasmo

ok ya entendí - dijo riendo - no debí preguntar pero...

pero... - dije sonriendo

quiero saber... - dijo el sonriendo - ¿te encuentras bien?

un poquiiiito adolorida - dije alargando la palabra - pero nada que un descanso no arregle

esta bien - dijo sonriendo. Mire el techo y cubrí mis ojos con una mano, hacia frió, demasiado frió ¿como seria si Brandon duerme conmigo? seguro estaría bien abrigada en sus brazos, Dios siento como mis mejillas comenzaran arder un poco - ¿que sucede?

nada... - dije nerviosa

dime... - volvio a decir en un tono gracioso

solo... - intentaba decir pero estaba algo nerviosa, y creo que comencé a sonrojar - olvídalo, quiero dormir...

se que algo ocurre - dijo el - o si no, no te estarías sonrojando

no es nada - me quite las manos y lo mire sonriendo - de verdad quiero... - no pude terminar la oración ya que Brandon me corto con un beso. No pude evitarlo y correspondí el beso, no quería que se separara de mi así que de alguna manera hice que se acercara mas. Para mi mala suerte, la falta de aire nos gano por lo que tuvimos que separarnos

y... yo que pensaba... en algo tierno - dijo Brandon tratando de recuperar el aire perdido

Te Amo... - dije rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y pegando mi frente a la del - lamento haberte gritado, nunca quise que eso pasara... creo que no me sentía con ganas de hablar en ese momento

no te preocupes - dijo el sonriendo - fue mi culpa por no mantener mi boca cerrada, Te Amo y quien tiene la culpa soy yo, no tu

Me beso fugazmente y sonrió - es mejor que descanses

me aleje y me abrace a mi misma - ¿estas bien ahí?

por supuesto - dijo el tratando de sonar convincente

mientes - dije riendo un poco. Me corrí un poco hacia un lado de la cama - es mejor que una silla

Stella... tu padre me matara si me ve contigo - dijo riendo un poco

pero tengo frío, mejor te acuestas y me abrazas - dije tratando de convencerlo - ademas ya dije que es mejor que la silla

Ambos nos sonrojamos, no puedo creer que enserio dije eso ¿como diablos se me ocurrió decir eso? espero que el no vaya a pensar mal ni nada. Comenzó a acercarse a mi y me beso en los labios por unos segundos - sabes que me encantaría, pero tu padre seguro me mata...

yo... - no sabia que decir, acababa de decir algo que pensaba, y el me dijo que le encantaría pero mi padre, como siempre el de metiche. - no quise decir eso...

El soltó una risita - parece hoy hemos dicho muchas cosas que no queríamos decir - apoyo ambas manos en la cama mientas yo estaba acostada, era como un acorralamiento mas o menos - me encantas

y tu a mi - dije sonriendo - pero ahora me encantaría descansar un poco, claro... con alguien

se lo que intentas - dijo el sonriendo - pero sabes que me preocupa que tu padre me quiera matar

¡Brandon! ¿quieres olvidarte de eso? - dije haciendo un puchero - mejor acuéstate conmigo... tengo frió

te paso mi chaqueta - dijo sonriendo

bien - dije resignada. Que horror, malo que rogué y al final no obtuve lo que quería, esto no puede ser peor. Brandon me entrego su chaqueta y me la puse, como siempre sentí el aroma de Brandon, uno que me traía locamente enamorada cuando lo sentía

¿mejor? - pregunto sonriendo yo solo asentí

que descanses - dije besándolo en la mejilla - aunque no lo harás mucho en la silla

tienes razón - dijo el - iré a mi habitación. Lo mire como si estuviera ofendida, ¿enserio? prefiere su habitacion antes que a mi, juro que haré que mi padre pague por esto - buenas noches - me beso en la frente

buenas noches - dije. El salio y yo suspire, luego volví a recostarme y cerré los ojos mientras me abrigaba con su chaqueta

* * *

.: Wix Club :.

Era un día tranquilo en el Reino de la Luna, los habitantes vivían tranquilos y felices sin el conocimiento de la misión realizada el día anterior, cada persona estaba tranquila a excepción de las personas que estaban en el castillo. El reino no tenia conocimiento sobre la misión anterior y lo vivido en el castillo.

En una sala especial del castillo estaba toda la banda reunida, Stella había logrado convencer a su madre de que dejara a sus amigos entrar a la sala familiar ya que eran como familia, la Reina acepto y hablando de la Reina, ella estaba con los directores de las escuelas mas el Rey de Solaria en la sala de reuniones viendo que es lo que podían hacer contra este nuevo enemigo de ahora.

esta lugar es increíble - dijo Riven con un taco de billar

Riven no estamos aquí para jugar - dijo Musa apoyada contra la ventada con una expresión preocupada

estoy preocupada - dijo Bloom sentada en un sillón individual - esto se nos fue de las manos, se supone que íbamos para evitar eso y no pudimos

tienes razón - dijo suspirando Sky

creo que deberíamos relajarnos un poco - dijo Riven entregándole un taco a Sky - no ganamos nada con culparnos de lo que ya esta hecho, no podemos retroceder el tiempo

Sky tomo el taco de billar y fue a jugar con Riven - aun así nuestra misión era impedir eso y no pudimos hacerlo

Riven tiene razón - dijo Brandon levantándose del sofá donde estaba - no podemos seguir culpándonos por una tontería que ya fue ya, por otro lado Sky también tiene razón pero que interesa el pasado o el presente, interesa lo que nos espera ahora

es verdad - dijo Bloom seria - Akane esta libre, Xeros y las Trix están con ellas... sabemos el plan de las Trix que es robar la Llama del Dragón, Xeros gobernar Magix pero ¿Akane? aun no sabemos que es lo que en realidad quiere

ella solo quería estar libre - dijo Flora preocupada

pero debe de haber otra razón - dijo Tecna mirando la pantalla de la tv que estaba encendida - no puede ser que solo quiera ser liberada y ya

Tecna pone las noticias de Magix - dijo Timmy en su mini computadora

¿ocurrido algo? - pregunto Helio

espero que no - dijo Timmy preocupado - pero en caso de que hayan iniciado su ataque, seguro ya lo pasan por las noticias

Tecna cambio de canal a las noticias de Magix, pero no estaban mostrando nada sobre un ataque de Akane, Xeros o las Trix y eso por ahora los tenia tranquilos

es una suerte - dijo Layla sonriendo - solo están pasando un desfile de modas

oigan hablando de desfile de modas - dijo Nabu - ¿donde esta Stella?

ahora que lo dices, no la he visto desde que entramos - dijo Brandon

fue a ver algo - dijo Chatta sonriendo - pero no dijo que era

puede que haya ido con su madre - dijo Tune

no lo creo - mego Digit - tenia un rostro algo preocupado como para ir con su madre

¿fue con Amore? - pregunto Layla al no ver a la Pixie

no... - dijeron todas las haditas - estaba aquí hace tan solo unos minutos

que extraño - dijo Roxy tranquila - seguro fue a buscar a Stella

de hecho estoy aquí - dijo la Pixie mirando una foto

¿que ves? - pregunto Dia volando hacia ella - que lindos...

¿que es? - dijeron las demás Pixies volando hacia ellas y viendo la foto

que lindaa... - dijo Chatta sonriendo

se ve que son un familia muy linda - dijo Tune sonriendo

eran - corrigió Digit - no lo olviden

Stella tiene una de estas en su habitación - dijo Amore mirando con ternura la fotografía en la que aparecen dos adultos sonriendo mientras en los brazos de la mujer hay una chica de 6 años sonriendo mientras abrazaba a la mujer

ugh - se escucho un quedo y un portazo - no puede ser cierto

hey, ¿donde estabas? - pregunto Layla sonriendo - hay un desfile de modas, se nos hizo raro que no lo vieras

no me interesa - dijo la rubia molesta cruzándose de brazos

Todos la miraron sorprendidas ¿acaso la rubia adicta a la moda no quiere ver un desfile de modas? eso es el fin del mundo - ¿estas bien? - pregunto Bloom extrañada

si - dijo molesta mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá

no lo parece - dijo Flora - ¿que sucedió?

nada - dijo aun molesta

Stella... - dijo Brandon lento para evitar que ella le gritara

que no me sucede nada - dijo molesta

oye me gusta esa foto - dijo Lockette a Stella

La rubia miro la foto que anteriormente las Pixies habian estado observando, sonrió un poco y camino hasta ella - recuerdo cuando tomaron esa foto, ese día mamá y papá habian dejado sus obligaciones de lado y pasaron el día conmigo

debió ser muy divertido - dijo Amore mirando a Stella

lo fue - dijo Stella sonriendo

¿por que estabas molesta? - pregunto Brandon

Stella suspiro y negó con la cabeza - cosas mías

La puerta de la habitación se abrio dejando ver a la madre de Stella - chicos, siento molestarlos pero sera mejor que vuelvan a Alfea

ellas no irán allá - dijo Stella dejando la foto en su lugar

¿que tienes ahí? - pregunto la Diosa Selene

nada - sonrió Stella

bien, no sabemos si irán a Alfea o no pero sabemos que las tres escuelas están allá - dijo la Diosa - la Srta. Faragonda, la Srta. Griffin y el Sr. Saladino deben volver en caso de emergencia, ustedes irán con ellos ya es lo mejor

creo que tiene razón - dijo Bloom preocupada - seguro lo primero que atacaran sera Magix

luego vendrá Alfea - continuo Flora

y después los demás reinos - termino Layla

volvamos a Alfea - dijo Sky. Todos asintieron. A fuera del castillo, enfrente de la nave que los llevaría devuelta a Alfea se encontraba una joven rubia de ojos color ámbar despidiéndose de dos de las personas que mas ama en el mundo, sus padres y aunque hayan cometidos errores en el pasado, hayan peleado mucho ella seguía amándolos, pues no importa cuanto se equivoquen son personas y nadie es perfecto. Los demás ya se habian despedidos y agradecido por todo

nos veremos pronto - dijo la rubia abrazando a su madre

ten mucho cuidado - le dijo su madre correspondiendo el abrazo

no te preocupes - sonrió Stella - papá...

cuídate Princesa - dijo el hombre sonriendo - tengan cuidado y si tienen problemas no dudes en llamarme, iré a ayudarte en seguida

lo se - dijo sonriendo la joven - gracias por todo... de verdad, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes, se que puedo ser irresponsable, caprichosa, consentida y muchas mas... pero si algo es verdad, algo de corazón que es verdad es que los amo

Bonita... - dijo su madre colocando una mano en la mejilla de su hija - sabemos que es verdad, pero no lo digas como si esta fuera la ultima vez que nos veremos

tiene razón - coincidió el Rey Radius - aun no es el final, yo se que ustedes lograran detener a Xeros y Akane

uno nunca sabe - dijo Stella sonriendo - los amo...

nosotros también - dijo su padre sonriendo

Stella... - la llamo un joven castaño desde la nave - ya es hora de irnos

bueno, ya me voy - dijo la joven mirando a sus padres

cuídate - dijeron ambos despidiéndose de la joven

La joven corrió hasta la nave y entro. La nave comenzó a elevarse y se dirigió hacia su nuevo destino, Alfea.

.: Helio :.

vaya que lo hemos pasado mal - dijo Nabu riendo - las cosas no nos han salido bien

¿por que te ríes? - pregunto Tune extrañada - ¿acaso no ves en el problema que nos hemos metido?

tranquila - dijo Nabu sonriendo - es para aliviar la tensión

¿que tensión? - pregunto Layla confundida

la que esta en el ambiente - dijo Nabu como si nada - todos estamos preocupados y tensos por lo que nos espera, lo cual es tonto porque unidos vamos a ganar como siempre

Todos reímos ante el comentario de Nabu, es verdad que tenia razón pero no podíamos evitar sentirnos así - ¿saben? Nabu tiene razón - dije sonriendo - la unión hace la fuerza

creo que nos hemos pasado con los discursitos estos - dijo Riven que iba piloteando la nave conmigo y Timmy, quien solo iba concentrado en pilotear y nada mas - todos sabemos que vamos a vencer ¿por que seguimos dando discursos como esos?

los ánimos siempre dan valor Riven - dijo Saladino sonriendo

eso ya lo se - dijo Riven sonriendo

bien - dijo Bloom sonriendo de oreja a oreja - no podemos darnos por vencidos, no importa que tan mal estén las cosas vamos a vencer

siempre... - dijo Musa

Winx - dijo Flora sonriendo

¿donde esta Faragonda? - pregunto Tecna buscándola. La busque con la mirada y tampoco la pude encontrar

esta con Stella abajo - respondio Bloom - creo que quería discutir un tema con ella

tranquila Bloom - dijo Musa posando una mano en su hombro y riendo en broma - no todo trata de ti ¿sabes?

¿de que hablas? - pregunto ella confundida

sabemos que quieres ir y enterarte de que hablan - dijo Roxy sonriendo

¿se nota demasiado? - pregunto Bloom mientras asentíamos con la cabeza - estoy preocupada, Stella ha sido la mas perjudicada en esta nueva aventura

es verdad, todos los problemas que ha tenido - coincidió mi flor - debe ser difícil para ella

iré a ver de que hablan - dijo Bloom sonriendo

esta bien - dije sonriendo

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Baje las escalera para ir a ver a Stella y me encontré con Brandon sentado en ellas

¿que haces aquí? - pregunte extrañada

espero a Stella - dijo sonriendo - pero es algo aburrido, lleva un buen rato

¿sabes de que hablan? - pregunte

la verdad es que no estaba prestando atención a la conversación - respondio negando - es que pensaba en otras cosas

entiendo - dije en voz baja

no creo que sea el mayor problema - escuche la voz de Stella

debemos tener mucho cuidado a partir de ahora - era la voz de Faragonda

¿crees que se molesten y escucho su conversación? - pregunte a Brandon

no lo se - respondio el - pero bueno ¿que mas podemos hacer aquí?

tienes razón - sonreí y me senté a su lado

¿estas segura de que quieres hacer esto? - escuche preguntar a Faragonda algo seria

bueno, asusta pero es lo mejor - respondio Stella ¿de que hablaran?

¿iras sola? - pregunto de nuevo

es el plan original - respondio mi amiga de nuevo - pero seguro no me dejaran ir sola, creo que no... no confían en mi lo suficiente

la confianza es algo que sobra en su grupo - dijo Faragonda, tiene razón - pero creo que mas bien seria por preocupación, cuando queremos hacer algo arriesgado por nuestra cuenta siempre habrá un amigo, amiga, novio, novia, o incluso padres y profesores que estarán en contra de que lo hagas y no precisamente por falta de confianza, si no por preocupación

lo se... es solo que... - intento decir Stella, suspiro fuertemente - yo provoque esto y quiero arreglarlo, pero para eso debo ir sola

no te culpes de algo que no hiciste intencionalmente - dijo Faragonda

da igual si fue de accidental o intencionalmente - dijo Stella algo molesta - la cosa es que haré esto sola

preferiría que fueras con tus amigas - dijo Faragonda ¿a donde?

no lo se... - susurro Stella, por suerte alcance a oírlo

¿que te parece si lo piensas mejor? - pregunto Faragonda - luego me dices la respuesta

esta bien - dijo Stella - lo voy a pensar

sera una nueva misión - dijo Faragonda

y esta vez no tengo planeado perder - dijo segura la rubia

bueno sera mejor volver con los demás - dijo Faragonda

si Brandon me esta esperando - dijo Stella

oh rayos vienen aquí... - dije nerviosa

rápido, finge que no oímos nada - dijo Brandon

Escuche los pasos de ambas y vi a Faragonda con Stella, Faragonda solo sonrió y subió las escaleras, Stella apoyo las manos en las rodillas de Brandon y lo beso fugazmente mientras este tenia las manos en la escalera - Bloom... no sabia que estabas aquí - dijo luego de haber besado a su novio

es que... - buscaba una excusa

¿de que hablaban? - cambio rápidamente el tema Brandon

de nada - sonrió ella

¿por que no me dices? - pregunto Brandon besándola fugazmente

porque no es nada - sonrió ella y lo beso un poco mas duradero

Ok ahora si siento como si se olvidaron que yo también estaba aquí - ejem... yo también estoy ¿sabes? - Stella dejo de besar a Brandon y me sonrió

lo se - respondio

pues no lo parece - dije riendo

dime... - dijo Brandon usando una voz un poco infantil ¿acaso va a seguir insistiendo?

ya dije que no es nada - dijo Stella

dime... - volvio a usar el tono infantil - dile a tu novio, ese que tanto te ama

aaaww que tierno, te diré - dijo ella sonriendo ¿es broma? ¿de verdad le dirá solo porque dijo eso? Ella lo volvio a besar - Te Amo

Brandon la miro con el ceño fruncido y sonriendo extrañado - no quería que me dijeras eso pero aun así lo acepto

lo se - dijo Stella

¿saben? creo que aquí sobro - dije entendiendo el mensaje - ya entendí el mensaje

¿que mensaje? - pregunto el

el que me dan indirectamente con sus cariñitos y esas cosas - dije riendo y levantándome de la escalera - volveré arriba

sabes que no es verdad - dijo Stella sonriendo

da igual - dije sonriendo - si no piensas decirnos de que hablaron con Faragonda, estoy haciendo un mal tercio

eso es verdad - dijo Brandon ganándose un codazo suave de Stella - auch...

vale, les diré - dijo rendida - tenia planeado ir en busca de Akane y Xeros sola

¿QUE? - Brandon se había levantando de la escalera de golpe y yo la miraba sorprendida ¿como se le ocurrió esa tonta idea?

¿te volviste loca? - al parecer no soy la única que piensa igual - no voy a dejar que vayas sola

Brandon... - dijo Stella - no eres mi padre, y si quiero ir, iré

yo estoy de acuerdo con el - dije entrando en la pelea - es muy arriesgado, te puede pasar algo

que poca confianza en mi - dijo Stella fingiendo ofensa

no es que no confiemos en ti - dije - pero es peligroso

mira, iré con o sin tu permiso - dijo Stella segura de su decisión - no soy una niña que no sabe cuidarse, ademas no eres mi madre o algun tutor legal

¿tutor legal? - pregunte confundida

sabes de que hablo - dijo ella molesta

aahh no, por eso pregunto - dije seria

oh - soltó ella - bueno como sea

no, no, no, y no - dijo Brandon serio, creo que se esta enojando - ni creas que te daré ir

¿por que eres tan... sobre protector? - pregunto Stella

porque no quiero que te suceda nada - dijo el preocupado - ya no puedo soportar ver como te hacen daño, no quiero que vuelvas a salir lastimada

Brandon estaré bien - dijo ella

no lo sabes - contradijo Brandon - no sabes lo que pueda pasar

¿y tu si? - pregunto ella molesta

no... - respondio el - Stella, por favor en serio entiende que no quiero que algo te suceda, ya bastante has tenido como para ir y que te hagan algo

eso es poca confianza - dijo Stella algo molesta pero suspirando tranquila - mira, aun no se si iré sola ¿si? Faragonda tampoco quiere que vaya sola y prometí pensar si llevarlos o no...

pero... - intento decir el

pero nada - lo interrumpió - confía en mi

El la miro preocupado en extremo - por favor dime que lo pensaras bien y detalladamente

Stella sonrió y lo abrazo - por supuesto

bien, creo que no me queda de otra que aceptar lo mismo - dije preocupada - creo que ya llegamos a Alfea

es verdad - dijo Brandon separándose de Stella - la nave se ha detenido

Escuchamos los pasos de los demás - hey ya llegamos - dijo Sky sonriendo

que bien - dije sonriendo

Bloom no me digas que estabas haciendo un mal tercio - rió Musa

Abrí la boca para decirles lo que habíamos hablado pero Stella me miro en suplica para que no dijera nada, suspire y sonreí a Musa - no tienes idea

Bajamos de la nave y entramos en la escuela, como era de esperarse los Especialistas y las Hechiceras aun estaban ahí. Fuimos a nuestra habitacion donde dejamos nuestras maletas y son sentamos en la sala, Tecna encendió la tv donde hablaron sobre un ataque que estaba pasando en Magix. Xeros había lanzado su primer ataque y estaba dejando ha Magix hecho ruinas

Magix se viene abajo - dije suspirando y mirando la tv como Magix era destruida

no puedo creer que esto este sucediendo - dijo Flora

pues creerlo porque esta sucediendo - dijo Riven abrazando a Musa

Riven no tienes que ser tan... Riven - dijo Musa correspondiendo el abrazo

también estoy preocupado - dijo Riven - no son las únicas

lo sabemos - dijo Roxy preocupada - es preocupante la situación

es verdad - dijo Flora

pero debemos estar preparados - dije segura - no sabemos cuando pero si sabemos que pasara, ellos atacaran a Alfea y estaremos preparados, no nos vamos a dejar vencer tan fácilmente, vamos a vencer

Continuara...

* * *

Con una nueva futura Misión que aun se esta planeando en secreto las cosas se complican, pero la pregunta es ¿ Podrán vencer a Akane y a Xeros?

Saludos a:

- winxzafir

- Guest

- Adhelaila

Los quiero, gracias por los comentarios :D y ahora no les puedo responder porque bueno... no se que decirles a demás de gracias sakjasjs ;D

Dejen Review :D


	36. Chapter 36: La Unión hace la Fuerza

**Otro capitulo mas sobre El Camino de la Luz... quiero que sepas que cuando escribí este capitulo, quise ponerle algo de acción y así lo hice**

AVISO: VOY A ESTAR CORRIGIENDO ERRORES DE CAPÍTULOS DE LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESCRIBO, AHORA ESTOY CORRIGIENDO LOS ERRORES Y ARREGLANDO LOS CAPÍTULOS DE SAILOR MOON LA VIDA CONTINUA, Y LUEGO CAMBIARE LOS PROBLEMAS DE EL CAMINO DE LA LUZ!

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

- Aclaraciones:

"pensamientos" – entre comilla

_Flash Back _– cursiva

"_leyendo, Vision o sueños" _– entre comillas y Cursiva

Contar historia – normal

-hablando- entre guion

.: Winx Club o Trix :. - Cambio de POV general

.: (nombre) :. – Cambio de POV por personaje

explicación de algunas cosas* - asterisco al final

(comentarios mios) - entre paréntesis. aunque este nunca sale

¡GRITOS ENOJADOS O MOLESTOS! - mayúscula

¡Gritos Feliz o Ataque! - con inicial mayúscula y con signo de exclamación

Los ataques que aparescan, algunos son inventados ya que no me se los ataques de las winx, apenas me se uno o dos.

- cosas a explicar:

Energía Mágica: Es como la esfera que apareció en los hechiceros de waverly place la película, esa de color amarillo solo que con los colores de las chicas

Brazalete Magos: Un Brazalete negro con toque de morado. Tiene unos espacios para incrustar unas gemas con formas de hexágono, las Gemas rodean toda la muñeca

Piedras Teribithia: Gemas Elementales que al juntarse en el Brazalete dan el poder de que la persona que lo taiga puesto pueda usar el elemento, también al estar las 5 juntas se puede invocar a un Dragón Poderoso. Tienen 5 colores Rojo, Celeste, Amarillo, Verde y Azul y al estar todas juntas aparece dentro una imagen del elemento

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz ~

Capitulo 34:

La Unión Hace la Fuerza

¡Cuidado! - grito Musa a Layla que estaba con Stormy peleando, Layla le lanzaba unas Esfera Morfics que golpeaban directamente a Stormy. La hechicera molesta le lanzo una Bola de Rayos haciendo que el hada se electrocutara un poco - ¡Explosión Sonora!

Layla se movió para que el ataque no la golpeara. El ataque dio justo en el blanco haciendo que Stormy cayera al suelo - ¿estas bien? - pregunto Musa a Layla

si... - dijo Layla asintiendo algo agitada - ¿donde están las demás?

con Icy y Darcy - respondio Musa - no es difícil saber con quien esta quien

vamos - dijo Layla emprendiendo el vuelo. Luego de haber buscado a las chicas por unos minutos al fin las encontraron

allí están - dijo Musa apuntando hacia las Winx que peleaban con Icy - vamos

no lo creo - se escucho la voz de Stormy - ¡Rayos!

¡Escudo Morfics! - Layla hizo un escudo y protegió a Musa también

gracias - agradeció ella sonriendo

no hay de que - dijo Layla. Ambas atacaron a Stormy y se dirigieron a las chicas - ¡Chicas!

Layla, Musa - dijo Tecna sonriendo

¿necesitan ayuda? - pregunto Musa sonriendo

estamos bien - respondio Flora

no sera por mucho - dijo Roxy apuntando a Stormy y Icy que estaban juntas

¿donde esta Stella? - pregunto Layla

esta con Darcy - respondio Bloom preocupada - estaban aquí hace unos minutos

ahora van a ver - dijo Icy sonriendo maliciosamente. Creo una esfera grande de hielo y Stormy la cubrió de rayos, la lanzo a las Winx y estas se cubrieron con sus escudo

chicas hay que hacer una convergencia - dijo Bloom segura. Todas asintieron e hicieron la convergencia mágica, el ataque hizo que las Trix cayeran al suelo y Layla aprovecho para amarrar a las Trix con un Morfics.

lo logramos - dijo Roxy abrazando a Tecna

si... - dijeron las demás a excepción de Bloom

aun queda una - dijo la pelirroja seria

¡AAAAAHH! - se escucho un grito de dolor. Las Winx miraron el la dirección del grito y volaron hacia allá. Al llegar vieron a Stella que estaba siento apretada por las sombras peligrosas de Darcy

hay que ayudarla - dijo Layla creando una bola morfics

¡Luz del Sol! - el cuerpo de Stella comenzó a brillar haciendo que las sombras desaparecieran por la luz. Luego de eso ella miro a Darcy molesta y comenzó a crear una media luna en su mano derecha - ¡Luna Creciente! - la Luna voló hacia Darcy golpeándola en los pies y luego de vuelta en la espalda. Ella cayo de rodillas al suelo, rápidamente creo una Bola de Sombra y la lanzo hacia la rubia haciendo que la golpeara en el estomago y la mandara unos metros lejos

¡Corazón de Dragón! - el ataque golpeo a Darcy haciendo que ella también volara un poco mas haya del campo de batalla. Las Winx volaron hacia Stella - ¿estas bien?

Stella miro a Darcy molesta y haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de Bloom se dirigió hacia Darcy creando una Estrella Solar en su mano y lanzandola fuertemente hacia Darcy que se cubrió con una pared oscura, luego uso una sombra que evito que Stella pudiera mover los pies

¡Shadow Of Hell! - el ataque se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia la rubia que intentaba moverse lo mas rápido pero le era imposible ya que una sombra la tenia tomada de los pies, al no encontrar nada mas que hacer se cruzo de brazos por la cara como queriendo protegerse del ataque.

¡Stella! - la llamaron preocupadas el resto de las Winx. Segundos antes de que el Ataque golpeara a la rubia todo su alrededor comenzó a desaparecer incluyendo el ataque y a las Trix. Se encontraban en una habitacion vacía con solo una puerta delante de ellas y atrás una gran ventana donde estaban sus novios, los directores y un profesor.

buen trabajos chicas - dijo el profesor - lo hicieron bien

La rubia quito los brazos de su cara y miro el suelo. Se encontraban justo donde habian empezado, el simulador. Todas suspiraron aliviadas y ayudaron a aparar a su amiga - te salvaste de una - dijo riendo Musa

lo se - respondio la rubia suspirando

¿sucede algo? - pregunto Roxy

no... - respondio Stella sonriendo

¿están bien chicas? - pregunto Faragonda

si - respondieron todas

lo hicieron bien, se merecen un buen descanso - dijo Saladino sonriendo

Las chicas salieron del simulador y fueron a sus habitaciones acompañadas de los chicos - fue increíble - dijo Sky sonriendo mientras iban por el pasillo - cada día se hacen mas fuertes

fue algo difícil - comento Tecna sonriendo, ya habian llegado a sus habitaciones e iban a ir a la sala de estar - y eso que era nivel 3

mañana iremos por el siguiente nivel - dijo Musa sonriendo - y vamos a ganar como hoy

pero mañana nos toca a nosotros - dijo Nabu sonriendo - nos tocara con el ejercito de las Trix

no se ustedes pero yo quiero dormir hasta mañana - dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta para entrar a su habitacion - nos vemos mañana

espera - la detuvo Brandon - ¿por que mejor no vienes con nosotros?

no, iré por un baño y a descansar - respondio negando con una sonrisa

La rubia entro en la habitacion y los demás fueron a la sala de estar (donde siempre se reúnen) - ve con ella - le dijo Bloom sonriendo

no lo creo - dijo Brandon negando - ella...

sabemos que quieres ir con ella - dijo Riven sonriendo - solo no hagan mucho ruido, estamos aquí también

Brandon se sonrojo y le lanzo un almohadón que estaba cerca a la cara. Se dio la vuelta y fue a ver a su novia.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Estaba a fuera de la puerta de la habitacion de Stella, me sentí algo nervioso principalmente por lo que dijo Riven. Golpee la puerta y ella no respondio, supuse que estaba en la ducha ya. Abrí la puerta y entre despacio - ¿Stella?

Escuchaba el agua de la ducha, luego se detuvo - Brandon ¿eres tu?

si espero que no te moleste, solo venia a... - intentaba decir

no, no me molesta - respondio ella - salgo en unos minutos

esta bien - respondí. Volví a escuchar la ducha, me senté en la cama y observe su habitacion. La cama era muy cómoda y tenia velas alrededor. A los pocos minutos la ducha fue cerrada y la puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a Stella cubierta con una toalla mientras se apoyaba con una mano en el marco de la puerta y la otra la usaba para quitarse algo del pie izquierdo.

La mire sorprendido, ya la había visto anteriormente de esa manera pero era la primera vez que sentía mas nerviosismo que antes. Se vei increíblemente perfecta, no es que no lo fuera, es solo que ahora se veía diferente. Tenia un cuerpo increíble y por la forma que tomaba la toalla, supongo que estaba definido. Ahora si no sabia en que rayos pensaba, pero eso es lo de menos, me encantaría tenerla conmigo ahora en mis brazos.

Sentí que mis mejillas se tornaban de otro color y me regañe mentalmente por andar fantaseando con mi novia. Dios, soy un pervertido por andar fantaseando con mi novia de esa manera, pero es que no lo puedo evitar. Con solo verla así, yo... ya no se que hacer, me estoy volviendo loco.

¿que sucede? - pregunto ella caminando hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo

No respondí, me era imposible hablar. Trague saliva y cerré los ojos fuertemente - Brandon... - Ella camino hasta mi, la veía de reojo, no hablaba pero si veía cada movimiento que hacia.

Brandon... - Trono los dedos enfrente de mi cara, parpadee un poco y la mire sonriendo - ¿estas... bien?

Te Amo... - dije mirándola a los ojos. Ella frunció el ceño y retrocedió

¿tienes fiebre? - poso una mano en mi frente

tal vez - dije nervioso, ella quito la mano de mi frente y sonrió, seguro ya entendió que sucedía

¿quieres un vaso con agua? - pregunto sonriendo

por favor - dije asintiendo nervioso

Ella chasqueo los dedos y un vaso apareció - ten

Tome el vaso y lo bebí un sorbo. La mire de nuevo, ella estaba mirándose al espejo mientras peinaba su larga y hermosa cabellera. Me levante de la cama, quería ir con ella pero no era buena idea.

Brandon, estas babeando - rió ella

¿que? eso, eso no es verdad - me defendí nervioso

Ella sonrió, se dio la vuelta y camino hasta la cama, tomo una ropa que estaba encima y me sonrió, me beso en los labios fugazmente y volvio al baño

"Oh Dios, ¿que estoy haciendo? ella se ira a cambiar, tal vez sea lo mejor..." - tenia una lucha interna por un lado quería que ella se fuera a cambiar, de esa manera estaría mas tranquilo pero por el otro lado quería evitar eso, quería ir y tenerla en mis brazos. Sin tener control de lo que pensaba, camine hasta ella, la tome de la muñeca y evite que ella entrara al baño. La acorrale contra la pared, y la miraba sonriendo

Brandon ¿que...? ¿que haces? - pregunto ella nerviosa pero luego comenzó a calmarse

Cerré los ojos fuertemente - lo siento, no fue mi intención...

Ella me miro fijo sin decir nada, de la nada se acerco y me beso colocando ambas manos en mis hombros. Baje las mías y las puse en la cintura de ella, al final ella termino rodeando mi cuello con los brazos y con una mano enredada en mi cabello.

Seguí besándola mientras la atraía mas a mi. El beso era algo intenso, ella corto el beso y soltó un gemido de placer, la mire sonriendo algo embobado, lo admito es verdad - ¿que fue eso? - pregunte sonriendo

lo que querías hacer - respondio ella con una sonrisa. Apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y cerro los ojos

La mire unos segundos y sonreí. Si tan solo fuera para siempre el momento - Brandon... - quito su cabeza de mi pecho y me miro sonriendo - me voy a cambiar

Moví un mechón de su cara con una sonrisa, no quería que se fuera pero era algo imposible evitarlo. Quite mis manos de su cintura y ella tomo la ropa que estaba en el suelo, ya que anteriormente se había caído, y entro al baño

Suspire fuerte mente y me fui a sentar a la cama, de hecho me había recostado en la cama mirandolo el techo y sintiéndome un tonto al hacer eso, no esta bien que para empezar fantasee con ella y para terminar haya querido evitar que se cambiara por la ropa. Me tape la cara con ambas manos mientras sentía que mis mejillas volvían a cambiar de color.

No se cuando ni en que momento paso pero sentí a alguien sobre mi. Quite mis manos de la cara y vi a Stella sonriéndome, estaba vestida con unos jeans, que es cosa rara en ella, una polo y encima una chaqueta de mezclilla blanca abierta. Se parecía un poco a la ropa que uso cuando estaba bajo el control de Xeros.

Tenia apoyado su torso sobre mi mientras estaba en forma horizontal. Me miraba con una sonrisa - ¿en que piensas? - pregunto

nada - respondí sonriendo. Con cuidado tome un almohadón y lo coloque detrás de mi cabeza para estar un poco mas cómodo

¿que te sucede? - pregunto sonriendo

¿por que habría de sucederme algo? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño

porque me pareció que estabas... distraído - respondio sonriendo. Claro distraído por andar fantaseando contigo

no es nada - dije sonriendo - creí que ibas a dormir hasta mañana

eso iba a hacer - respondio apoyando una mano en la cama y sentándose - pero entraste tu y no creo poder ir a dormir

Me rei un poco y me senté, la bese en los labios tiernamente - Te Amo... - dijo ella al cortar el beso

no mas que yo - respondí

no lo creo - dijo ella riendo y volviendo a besarme, me eche para atrás y me recosté con ella sobre mi sin parar de besarnos

* * *

.: Faragonda :.

¿estas segura de esto? - pregunto Saladino sentado en una de las sillas de mi oficina - no es una buena idea

tiene razón - apoyo Griffin - es peligroso que ella vaya sola

no hay nada que podamos hacer - dije preocupada - ella quiere ir sola, se que es peligroso e intente que cambiara de idea pero dijo que lo iba a pensar nada mas

Faragonda, si ella va sola estará en riesgo, en cambio si va con sus amigas y mis muchachos tendrán una ventaja - dijo Saladino

lo se - cerré los ojos preocupada

no puedes dejar que vaya sola - dijo Griffin - Xeros, las Trix y Akane son muy peligrosos y ella no podrá contra ellos sola

entonces creo que esta decidido - dije segura de lo que iba a hacer - no puedo permitir poner su vida en riesgo pero ella tampoco quiere ir con alguien, así que solo queda que se quede aquí

tampoco puedes hacer eso - dijo Griffin seria - Magix esta en peligro y la única manera de detener toda esta locura es enfrentándonos a Xeros

tiene razón - dijo Saladino serio - en cualquier momento ellas vendrán y atacaran Alfea, estamos preparados para eso pero debemos detener a Xeros para acabar con todo esto

y aunque odie admitirlo tus chicas y los Especialistas son los únicos que pueden hacer eso - dijo Griffin

pero no pueden ir así como así - dijo Saladino - aun necesitan un poco mas de entrenamiento, admito que fue muy buena la idea de Bloom de usa el simulador para practicar pero con eso no bastara

es verdad - dije preocupada - pero lo mejor es que descansen por ahora, luego veremos como ayudarlas

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Hace ya varios minutos que habíamos roto aquel beso y Stella dormía en mi pecho, no se cuanto habrá pasado pero si puede que 20 o mas minutos. Tenia una mano apoyada tras mi cabeza y la otra la usaba para pasarla por el cabello de Stella. Estaba tan tranquila, sabia que se iba a quedar dormida en cualquier momento pero no sabia que seria tan pronto.

Escuche que golpearon la puerta e intente moverme con cuidado para no despertar a Stella pero no pude. La puerta se abrió y vi a Sky, le hice una seña de silencio con el dedo. El entro sin hacer ruido

la comida esta lista - dijo con voz baja asentí

ya voy - dije intentando moverme con mucho cuidad. Cuando por fin lo logre coloque un almohadón para reemplazar mi pecho y que Stella apoyara su cabeza ahí, luego salimos sin hacer ruido. Cerré con despacio la puerta y suspire aliviado de que no se haya despertado

gracias - dije refiriendo al hecho de que me aviso, ya tenia un poco de hambre

no hay de que - sonrió el y ambos nos fuimos al comedor - ¿lleva mucho tiempo dormida?

no tanto - respondí. Llegamos al comedor y nos sentamos con los demás

¿donde esta la rubia? - pregunto Musa bebiendo un poco de soda

durmiendo - respondio tomando un trozo de pan

¿como puede dormir? - dijo Layla extrañada - son las 4 de la tarde

estaba cansada - dijo Sky - ni si siquiera despertó cuando Brandon se movió o yo golpee la puerta

Todos miraron a Sky extrañados y confusos

no me digas que ustedes dos tuvieron su hora feliz - dijo Riven riendo

¿que? no... - dije frunciendo el ceño - ella solo...

Brandon no quiero que me expliques los detalles - dijo Riven riendo mientras sentía mi cara enrojecer

que no paso nada - respondí

¿entonces por que te sonrojas? - pregunto Musa riendo

em... bueno... yo... - ¿que le digo? ¿me sonrojo porque Riven esta insinuando que Stella y yo hicimos algo y estoy recordando cuando la vi con la toalla amarrada al pecho? obviamente no. Todos se reían al no obtener respuesta mía.

¿chicas que les parece si tenemos una pijamada hoy? - pregunto Roxy sonriendo - se que no es el mejor momento pero debemos olvidar los problemas un poco

me parece una buena idea - la apoyo Layla - aunque ellos no pueden quedarse con nosotras entonces

Debí haberlo visto venir - en ese caso, hablaremos con Faragonda para que nos de un lugar donde quedarnos esta noche - dijo Sky

seguro nos dejara durmiendo afuera - dijo Nabu riendo - todos los lugares están ocupados

es verdad - dijo Helio tranquilo

podríamos dormir en la habitacion que no este siendo ocupada - dijo Timmy

esperen, nosotros dormimos en la sala de estar - dijo Riven frunciendo el ceño - ¿por que debemos movernos? ellas tendrán su pijamada en una habitacion

tiene razón - apoye

esta bien - dijo Musa - pero no pueden entrometerse, y mucho menos jugar una mala broma

bien - prometimos todos

Después del almuerzo fuimos a fuera un rato, nos sentamos en unas escaleras y hablamos de varias cosas entre ellas este tema...

entonces ¿cual es el problema? - pregunto Musa refiriéndose al tema que hablábamos - si ella no quiere, no quiere y ya

pero no puede ir sola - dijo Bloom segura de lo que decia - es peligroso

Verán, Faragonda le pregunto a Stella que había decidido ella aun no tenia una respuesta y las chicas se habian enterado de esa nueva misión antes de entrar al simulador.

Bloom tiene razón - apoyo Tecna

pero ella no quiere que vayamos - dijo Roxy apoyando a Musa - no veo el porque debemos ir con ella si no quiere

porque somos un grupo y no podemos dejar que vaya sola - dijo Flora - somos amigas y las amigas se apoyan en todo

Flora tiene razón - dijo Layla ahora - pero Musa también la tiene

si me permiten opinar - dijo Sky ¿de verdad también va a entrar en esta futura pelea? - creo que lo mejor es ir con ella

yo estoy de acuerdo con Musa - dijo Riven

"¿enserio? no lo sabia"- pensé con sarcasmo

muchas veces queremos hacer las cosas por nuestra cuenta - dijo Riven serio - y para ella esta es una de esas veces

Riven no se trata de si quiere o no, se trata de que es peligroso ir sola - dijo Helio contra diciendo

pero ella es así - dijo Nabu - ella piensa que es lo mejor y no podemos hacerla cambiar de opinión, lo mejor es que vaya sola, si ella cree que puede sola hay que confiar en ella

no es que no confiemos en ella - dijo Bloom - chicos, ustedes vieron que la han lastimado demasiado, no se ustedes pero yo ya no quiero ver que la lastimen de esa manera

¡genial! - dijo Musa con sarcasmo - ¿hay alguien mas que este a favor de la decisión de la rubia?

Note que todos a excepción de mi, Nabu, Roxy, Musa y Riven levantaron la mano - ¿Brandon estas de acuerdo con esto? - pregunto Tecna sorprendida

La mire por unos segundos y luego negué con la cabeza - por supuesto que no, pero es lo que ella quiere

¿que dices? - dijo molesta Bloom - si cuando te enteraste solo te faltaba gritarle para que cambiara de idea

lo se, pero si lo piensan bien al final ella igual terminara peleando sola - dije preocupado - Darcy solo quiere pelear con ella y nadie mas, Xeros era amigo de sus padres por lo que ella seguro que quiere traerlo de vuelta y seguro que lo hará sola y Akane... ella es un miedo que debe enfrentar para ganar

Todos se quedaron en silencio, yo tenia razón ella terminara peleando sola por lo que no habría diferencia alguna si vamos con ella o no - te equivocas - escuche la voz de una de las Pixies. Busque con la mirada y las vi a todas seguras

ella no peleara sola - dijo Chatta - para eso los tiene a ustedes

si bien es verdad lo que dices también es una equivocación - dijo Digit - porque ustedes la ayudaran si van con ella

ella no puede ir sola - dijo Amore preocupada - es peligroso y si, tienes razón Darcy, Xeros y Akane son de las personas que Stella debe enfrentar sola pero también están Icy y Stormy mas el ejercito de criaturas mágicas... ademas ella no puede enfrentarse sola a los tres, los necesita a ustedes

Guarde silencio mientras pensaba en lo que dijeron las Pixies, es verdad yo no había considerado eso - creo que esta decidido... - dijo Sky sonriendo - iremos con ella quiera o no

¿cuando lo decidimos? - pregunto Musa frunciendo el ceño - entiendan que quiere ir sola

pero no pueden dejarla sola - dijo Tune molesta - es su amiga y no es propio de ustedes abandonar a un amigo cuando necesita ayuda

tiene razón - dijo Roxy sonriendo - la amistad es lo mas preciado que existe y ustedes me enseñaron a no dejar a un amigo solo

es verdad - dijo Dia sonriendo - la amistad es un tesoro que hay que valorar y proteger, ustedes son amigos y no deben abandonarse solo por una decisión que puede estar errónea

ella cree que es lo mejor - dijo Riven suspirando

pero eso no significa que haya tomado la decisión correcta ¿verdad? - pregunto Lockette

es verdad - dije sonriendo - ella aun no ha tomado la decisión, sin embargo todos sabemos que ira sola, aunque eso no significa que haya tomado la decisión correcta

entonce... iremos con ella - dijo Bloom sonriendo y colocando una mano enfrente. Flora sonrio y coloco la suya sobre la de Bloom - todos para uno...

y uno para todos - dijo Sky colocando la suya sobre la de Flora, luego yo, Timmy, Helio, Layla, Tecna, Roxy. Miramos a Nabu, Riven y Musa quienes sonrieron y colocaron las suyas, luego las Pixies - siempre juntos

siempre juntos - dijimos todos

me alegra oír eso - escuche la voz de la Srta. Faragonda, me di la vuelta y la vi junto con Saladino y Griffin sonriendo - creo que ya no hace falta preguntarles

tienes razón - dijo Griffin sonriendo - son un grupo muy unido y no hace falta preguntar sabiendo la respuesta

Sonreí y asentí - vamos a ir con ella

eso quería oír - dijo Faragonda sonriendo - vamos a mi oficina a hablar de esta nueva misión, lleven a Stella

suerte Brandon - río Riven posando una mano en mi hombro - seguro estará molesta

cállate - dije molesto quitando su mano de mi hombro y me dirigí a la habitacion de Stella

* * *

.: Stella :.

Me desperté de luego de haber dormido un largo rato, no estoy segura de cuanto dormí pero era lo que menos me importaba. Me di cuenta de que Brandon ya no estaba en la habitacion y si mal no recuerdo me había quedado dormida sobre el pero en su lugar encontré una almohada. Me senté en la cama y me estire, luego me levante y camine a buscar mi cepillo y mi kit de maquillaje.

Mientras me arreglaba recordaba que lo que sucedió cuando salí de la ducha, sin duda eso me había tomado por sorpresa pero ya me sentía mas tranquila. ¿Saben? que esto quede entre nosotros, cuando Brandon me había acorralado me sentía nerviosa, pues no estaba segura de si debía hacer algo para detenerlo o no pero luego comencé a tranquilizarme al haber decidido que no. Esa fue la razón por la que lo bese, seguro pensaran algo malo de mi pero ¿que les puedo decir? enserio quería seguir con eso y no tengo idea de porque diablos le dije que me iría a cambiar la toalla por ropa, mejor me hubiera quedado con el, si eso hubiera sido mejor.

Estaba por terminar de arreglarme cuando la puerta de mi habitacion se abrió dejando ver a Brandon algo nervioso - hey que bueno que ya despertaste

si, hace ya un rato - dije sonriendo - oye ¿donde estabas?

había ido a comer algo y luego fui con los chicos por ahí - respondio el sonriendo

ya veo... - dije en voz baja mirándome al espejo

oye debemos hablar sobre algo - dijo en un tono serio

Deje lo que estaba haciendo y lo mire preocupada - ¿que sucede?

El camino hasta mi cama y se sentó, coloco ambas manos en su cara para cubrir su rostro. Se veía preocupado, oh no... no creo que quiera terminar conmigo ¿o si? no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO... juro que me da un infarto si dice eso.

es sobre esta misión que quieres hacer sola - ah solo eso, rayos me había asustado, un minuto ¿por que quiere hablar sobre eso? - hemos hablado entre todos y decidimos que te acompañaremos lo quieras o no

Brandon... - dije mirándolo - puedo ir sola e iré sola

Stella, entiende que nadie quiere que vayas sola - dijo preocupado y pasando las manos por su cabello mientras se despeinaba un poco y miraba el suelo - es peligroso

¿es eso? - pregunte caminando hasta el - ¿no quieres que vaya solo por eso?

El asintió, me agache un poco colocando ambas manos en sus rodillas - estaré bien... - el me miro preocupado y negando

no quiero que vayas sola - dijo preocupado

Suspire en derrota, esta demás decir que es obvio que seguirá insistiendo en que me acompañen - bien, tu ganas

¿de verdad? - pregunto el sorprendido

si, mira si de verdad hablaron sobre esto y llegaron a ese acuerdo, creo que ya no tiene caso seguir pensando en hacerlo sola - dije encogiéndome de hombros, en parte estaba molesta porque no me dejaran hacerlo sola pero por otro lado estaba feliz de no tener que ir sola

gracias - dijo el sonriendo

¿por que? - pregunte confundida

por dejarnos ir contigo - dijo besándome en la frente - me siento mas tranquilo

bien... - me levante de donde estaba y sonreí - ahora ¿que haré?

¿ir a la oficina de Faragonda? - pregunto sonriendo

Lo mire y me di cuenta de que en verdad tenían todo planeado. Sonreí y fui con el a la oficina de Faragonda. Al entrar vi a sonriendo nerviosos - que bueno que ya llegaste - dijo Faragonda - supongo que Brandon ya te dijo

Mire a Brandon y luego a Faragonda asintiendo - supongo que era inevitable, me di cuenta de que cuando una persona no quiere que hagas algo por tu cuenta no significa que sea porque no confían en ti si no que es porque se preocupan por ti y no quieren verte lastimada

¿cuando te diste cuenta de eso? - pregunto Brandon confundido

"cuando estabas sentado en mi cama con extrema preocupación" - pensé sonriendo - no importa eso

esta bien - dijo el sonriendo

bien ¿de que se trata todo esto? - pregunte golpeando las manos en mis piernas - ¿que haremos ahora?

íbamos a hablar de esta nueva misión - respondio Bloom

así es - dijo Faragonda tomando un poco de seriedad - como saben Xeros tiene en su control Torre Nubosa y Fontana Roja

con la ayuda del Oráculo hemos descubierto que las Piedras Teribithia aun existen y han vuelto al lugar donde se encontraban anteriormente - dijo Griffin - Ninfea ya esta enterada y prometió no dejar que nadie se lleve esta vez la Piedra, ademas de que todas las Pixies iban a estar ayudando en eso

entonces las Piedras del Agua y Tierra están en Fontana Roja y Torre Nubosa - dijo Bloom mientras Faragonda asentía

sabemos que Xeros tiene en su poder la Piedra del Rayo - dijo Saladino - y no podemos dejar que se entere de que las demás aun existen o si no ira tras ellas a toda costa

hay algo que no entiendo - dijo Flora confundida - ¿como es que Xeros puede tocar la Piedra del Rayo sin que esta lo ataque?

Xeros tuvo una vez en su poder el Brazalete Magos - respondí seria - no se como o porque se lo quito pero se que el Brazalete dejo algo de su esencia o poder para que el pueda tocar las Piedras sin problemas

entonces podrá tomar las demás sin problemas - dijo Sky preocupado

chicos presten atención, estuve pensándolo un buen rato y al fin decidí que es lo mejor - dijo Faragonda seria - Griffin, Saladino y yo nos encargaremos de Xeros, Winx y Especialistas ustedes de las Trix

¿que hay de Akane? - pregunto Musa. Me tense un poco, aun me asusta siquiera oír su nombre

Faragonda guardo silencio y miro a Griffin y Saladino que asentía - siempre hemos creído que lo mejor es enfrentar nuestros temores, por esa razón hemos decidido que Stella se encargara de ella

¡OMG! ¿dijo lo que creo que dijo? Me va a dar un infarto, me voy a desmayar, la tierra tiembla ah no, soy yo. ¡!NO! yo no puedo y no quiero. Mire a Faragonda sorprendida, paralizada, preocupada, asustada tenia millones de sentimientos y no había ninguno de felicidad.

e... es... es... br...bro...ma - decia tartamudeando - es broma ¿verdad? dígame que es una broma, es algo cruel pero al menos me sentiré mejor

Ella mego con la cabeza - no, no, no, no, no, no pienso hacerlo yo

Preciosa tranquilizate - dijo Brandon apoyando sus manos en mis hombros

¿como quieres que me tranquilice? - pregunte tratando de no elevar la voz - no, yo no puedo siquiera acerca a ella

no te alteres - dijo Bloom

espera, si no quieres acercarte a ella ¿como es que ibas a ir a detenerla? - pregunto Helio confundido

no iba a ir tras ella - respondí asustada - iba a ir a ayudar a Xeros

¿a Xeros? - pregunto Nabu confundido - ¿por que ayudar?

porque es una amigo de mis padre y por mi culpa esta así - dije preocupada y mirando el suelo - pero ese no es el punto

el punto que es debes detener a Akane tu - dijo Griffin

no, me da miedo - dije asustada y haciendo un puchero - ademas siento que ella no es una amenaza

tengo una idea - dijo Nabu - que Stella venga con nosotras a detener a las Trix porque como dijo Brandon, Darcy solo quiere pelear con ella

Lo había olvidado, Darcy aun tiene esa loca idea de pelear conmigo - que aburrido, yo no quiero pelear con ella ya me aburrí

Todos rieron con ese comentario mio - si Stella cree que ella ya no esta con Xeros que pelee a nuestro lado y si vemos a Akane que vaya tras ella - dijo Flora sonriendo

no ayudes Flora - susurre a su oído

creo que Flora tiene razón - dijo Bloom sonriendo

¿no cuenta mi opinión? - pregunte pero me ignoraron

entonces esta decidido - dijo Saladino - Stella ira con ustedes y si Akane planea algo ella la detendrá

creo que no - me respondí rendida

por cierto ¿que hay de la escuela? - pregunto Bloom - ¿quien la protegerá con ustedes lejos?

hemos pedido ayuda a los profesores para que guíen a los estudiantes en un próximo ataque de ellos - respondio Griffin

¿cuando partimos? - pregunto Riven

pasado mañana - dijo Faragonda - deben seguir practicando un poco

esta bien - respondimos todos y salimos de la oficina. Nos dirigimos a nuestra habitacion, me entro un poco de hambre pero no andaba con ganas de comer nada. Fui a mi habitacion y me deje caer mirando la cama mirando al techo y colocando una almohada en mi cara, alguien entro en mi habitacion pero no me tome ni siquiera la molestia de ver quien era

¿estas bien? - era Bloom

si... - dije quitando la almohada y viendo a Bloom que no estaba sola ya que las demás estaban con ella - ¿por que?

pensamos que estarías enojada - dijo Tecna - tu sabes a lo que me refiero

no, ya no importa - dije volviendo a dejarme caer de espaldas - tengo miedo...

lo sabemos Stella - dijo Flora con una voz tranquilizadora - y no eres la única

pero si la única que le teme a Akane - susurre mientras me acurrucaba en la cama

¿que estoy oyendo? - dijo Musa - esto no es posible, la rubia, nuestra rubia ¿diciendo que tiene miedo? ¿donde quedo esa chica energética que no le importa nada mas que la moda? ¿esa chica que le da igual el peligro que estamos enfrentado y siempre muestra una sonrisa aun en las peores situaciones?

dime tu - dije sin ánimos

te diré donde esta - dijo Musa caminando hasta mi - esta aquí... oculta por temor a alguien que una vez te lastimo - apunto a mi pecho, a la altura del corazón

Me senté y en cama, parpadee, mire a las chicas sonriendo - tienes razón, creo que últimamente no soy la misma de siempre

eso tenlo por seguro - dijo Bloom sonriendo - pero ya olvídate de eso y haz que vuelva la vieja Stella

porque ahora tendremos una pijamada - dijo Layla sonriendo

¿que? ¿ahora? - dije sorprendida - ¿haciendo planes sin mi? eso esta mal

Las chicas sonrieron y se tiraron a la cama conmigo, tomaron una almohada y rápidamente una guerra de almohadas comenzó. Esta iba a ser una noche divertida y libre de problemas, eso era seguro

Continuara...

* * *

bueno aquí hay otro capitulo espero que les guste, puede que haya quedado algo corto ya que últimamente, o mas bien en los últimos dos o tres capitulos había escrito demasiado pero es que ahora se me fueron las ideas al cielo y no quieren bajar.

Dejen Review


	37. Chapter 37: Las 2 Caras de la Moneda

**Otro capitulo mas sobre El Camino de la Luz...**

AVISO: VOY A ESTAR CORRIGIENDO ERRORES DE CAPÍTULOS DE LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESCRIBO, AHORA ESTOY CORRIGIENDO LOS ERRORES Y ARREGLANDO LOS CAPÍTULOS DE SAILOR MOON LA VIDA CONTINUA, Y LUEGO CAMBIARE LOS PROBLEMAS DE EL CAMINO DE LA LUZ!

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

- Aclaraciones:

.: Winx Club o Trix :. - Cambio de POV general

.: (nombre) :. – Cambio de POV por personaje

Los ataques que aparescan, algunos son inventados ya que no me se los ataques de las winx, apenas me se uno o dos.

- cosas a explicar:

Energía Mágica: Es como la esfera que apareció en los hechiceros de waverly place la película, esa de color amarillo solo que con los colores de las chicas

Brazalete Magos: Un Brazalete negro con toque de morado. Tiene unos espacios para incrustar unas gemas con formas de hexágono, las Gemas rodean toda la muñeca

Piedras Teribithia: Gemas Elementales que al juntarse en el Brazalete dan el poder de que la persona que lo taiga puesto pueda usar el elemento, también al estar las 5 juntas se puede invocar a un Dragón Poderoso. Tienen 5 colores Rojo, Celeste, Amarillo, Verde y Azul y al estar todas juntas aparece dentro una imagen del elemento

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz ~

Capitulo 36:

Luz y Oscuridad, Las 2 caras de la Moneda

.: Flora :.

Me sentía algo nerviosa, nos habíamos levantado temprano y preparados para ir a una nueva misión de la cual nadie sabe cual sera el resultado. El día anterior lo habíamos pasado en puros entrenamientos y con pocos descansos, se podía decir que estábamos casi listos. Stella nos aseguro que las Trix estarían en Torre Nubosa y ese era nuestro nuevo destino.

Estábamos esperando a los chicos que llegaran con la nave para poder comenzar con la misión. Todas estábamos listas y algo nerviosas, ahora nos enfrentaríamos a las Trix en una batalla que puede ser peligrosa. Faragonda, Griffin y Saladino esperaban a con nosotros para ir a pelear con Xeros

¿donde están? - pregunto Stella quejándose por enecima vez - ya me estoy aburriendo

¿quieres dejar de quejarte? - dijo Musa como siempre molestándola

por si lo olvidas tuve que cortar las horas de mi sueño de belleza por una tonta misión - le respondio Stella

si, y eso te hace mas gruñona - susurro Musa riendo

¿quieres callarte? - oh, oh parece que la escucho - yo no soy gruñona

ya quisieras - dijo Musa riendo

chicas ¿por que siempre están peleando? - pregunto Bloom ya harta de la pelea, y no era la única, estas dos casi siempre pelean

Ambas se miraron y se encogieron de hombros sin saber la respuesta. Las mire sorprendida, siempre están peleando ¿y no saben porque? ok, lo juro este grupo es único y eso lo hace especial, el Club Winx siempre unido.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos y llegaron los chicos, subimos a la nave y emprendimos el viaje a Torre Nubosa. El viaje fue silencioso pero algo preocupante, cada uno estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos. Al llegar a Torre Nubosa, los chicos aterrizan la nave unos metros atrás para que no nos vean.

Salimos de la nave y nos reunimos todos antes de entrar - no entiendo porque pero me siento nerviosa - dije preocupada y nerviosa

es verdad yo también - dijo Tecna - y eso que ya nos hemos enfrentado antes a ellas

pero ahora va a ser la pelea máxima - dijo Layla apretando el puño a la altura de su pecho pero aun así no lo tocaba - y vamos a ganar

todas unidas - dijo Bloom sonriendo

y no se olviden de nosotros - dijo Helio sonriendo

recuerden que estaremos con ustedes también - dijo Sky sonriendo

vamos adentro - dijo Griffin guiándonos por un pasadizo - sera mejor que no sepan que estamos aquí

Una vez dentro de la escuela llegamos a la entrada, cosa que me pareció extraño porque estábamos en la entrada y las Trix no sabían que estábamos aquí o al menos aun no se aparecían

nosotros buscaremos a Xeros - dijo Saladino - ustedes busquen a las Trix

No puede ser - dijo Stella sorprendida. Se transformo y voló quien sabe en que dirección

* * *

.: Stella :.

Lo sabia, lo sentía, Xeros ya sabe sobre las Piedras Teribithia y estoy segura que esta tras ellas. Me dirigí a la oficina de Griffin ya que si mi memoria no me falla se encuentra ahí. Entre en la oficina y vi a Xeros sentado en la silla de Griffin sonriendo

te he estado esperando por un buen tiempo - dijo el tranquilo - pensé que no vendrías

¿por que? - pregunte extrañada - ¿como sabias que vendría?

corazonada - respondio sonriendo - igual a la que sientes ahora

Mire a Xeros tranquila, por alguna razón sentía que no haría nada, que solo hablaríamos - tu ya lo sabes ¿verdad? - pregunte refiriéndome a las Piedras

siempre lo supe - dijo sonriendo - pero no las recupere porque no las quiero

¿entonces por que me pediste recolectarlas cuando estaba bajo tu control? - pregunte confundida

hay cosas que es mejor tenerlas en secreto - respondio el - ¿quieres un té?

¿un té? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño

¿no quieres? - pregunto mostrando una taza

no es normal que el enemigo te invite una taza de té - dije extrañada

yo no soy un enemigo - dijo el sonriendo - o al menos no siempre lo fui

como sea - dije negando con la cabeza

¿donde están Faragonda, Griffin y Saladino? - pregunto el - creí que ellos pelearían conmigo

¿como lo sabes? - pregunte sorprendida

pequeña yo lo se todo - respondio el sonriendo

¿enserio? - pregunte incrédula - no lo creo

El me miro de escorzo y sonrió - ¿quieres saber la razón por la cual sentiste que estaba cerca de la Piedra Teribithia?

Lo mire sorprendida ¿como sabia eso? - dime...

tu y yo tenemos algo en común - dijo el sonriendo - ambos tuvimos el Brazalete Magos en nuestra piel y ADN, lo que significa que tanto como yo puedes sentir cuando alguien que ya ha tenido las Piedras en su poder al menos una vez esta cerca de ellas

Fruncí el ceño - no entiendo

nunca entiendes - dijo suspirando con los ojos cerrados - veras el Brazalete es indestructible

pero ellos lograron... - intente decir

liberarte - interrumpió el - un rayo de luz hecho con amor y amistad puede liberarte mas no destruir el Brazalete, el volverá al lugar donde fue encontrado

No podía creer esto, ese tonto Brazalete aun existe - ¿te sorprende? - pregunto el yo asentí

¿es por eso que puedes tomar una Piedra Teribithia sin problemas? - pregunte algo sorprendida

eso ya lo sabias - respondio el mostrándome la piedra - atrapa...

Me la lanzo y la atrape con ambas manos, me sorprendí al no sentir que la Piedra me haya atacado, la observe de reojo. Es increíble que esta cosita tenga tanto poder - quería las Piedras para poder controlar al Dragón de Terabithia pero ese ya no es mi objetivo

¿cual es ahora? - pregunte preocupada

no lo se - respondio serio - mi plan era gobernar Magix, para eso debía extinguir la luz para siempre... tu eras esa luz así que envié a las Trix por el Brazalete y te controle pero ellos pudieron traerte a la normalidad. Detrás de ese plan estaba otro que era traer devuelta a Akane, hice lo que pude para traerla y lo logre. Ahora solo me quedaba volver a reunir las Piedras para gobernar Magix, las Trix obtuvieron mas poder e hicieron lo que se les dio gana, comenzaron por atacar Magix y luego como ya sabes irán por Alfea

¿ellas saben lo de las Piedras? - pregunte, el negó con la cabeza y cerro los ojos

ahora están peleando con las Winx ¿sabias? - pregunto el sentándose en el escritorio de Griffin

lo supuse - respondí

¿por que me quieres ayudar? - pregunto el - ¿por que quieres ayudarme después de tanto daño que te cause?

Solté una risita y mire a Xeros - es gracioso ¿sabes? recuerdo haber preguntado algo parecido una vez

lo se - respondio el - pero aun no me respondes a mí

es mi culpa que estés en este estado - le respondí la pregunta - y te ayudare cueste lo que me cueste

eso lo se - dijo el sonriendo

¿lo sabes? - pregunte confundida

te lo dije, yo lo se todo - dijo Xeros sonriendo

¿donde esta Akane? - pregunte nerviosa

El me miro indiferente - le tienes mucho miedo ¿verdad?... ella no es tu enemigo, yo lo soy

¿de que hablas? - pregunte confundida

ella jamas fue tu enemigo y jamas lo sera - dijo el serio - ella solo quería ser libre y nada mas

¿por eso la liberaste? - pregunte molesta y apretando los puños - ¿por que ella quería y ya?

no lo entenderías - dijo el aun serio

tienes razón - dije tratando de tranquilizarme - no lo entendería y no quiero entenderlo

¿iras ayudar a tus amigas? - pregunto el mientras yo retrocedía un poco

no puedo creer que las deje solas por una falsa alarma - dije apretando los puños aun pero mas tranquila

yo si - respondio el quitándose de la mesa - es hora de que la Luz y la Oscuridad se vuelvan a enfrentar en batalla

Lo mire preocupada ¿que hará? - ¿de que hablas?

yo se que en lo mas profundo de ti, existe alguien que quiere pelear contra Darcy - dijo el sorprendiéndome - pero no lo permites. Darcy y tu tendrán una ultima batalla de la cual solo una vencerá

iré tras ella - dije segura

ve... - dijo sonriendo - si ganas, te daré la oportunidad de liberar al hombre que esta encerrado, pero debes ganar dos batallas Darcy y yo...

acepto - dije sonriendo - y cuando gane desearas nunca haberme desafiado

eso ya lo veremos - dijo sonriendo - pero por ser tu, dejare que cuando peleas conmigo tus amigas y amigos te ayuden

puedo vencerte sin ellos - dije sonriendo

ya quisieras - dijo riendo - bueno que tengas suerte - desapareció de la habitacion y yo me dirigí en busca de Darcy, claro no sin antes llevarme la Piedra de la Tierra conmigo.

Llegue a la entrada del castillo donde estaban las Trix, las Winx, los Especialistas, Los Directores y varias Criaturas Mágicas. Parecía una batalla fuerte, tenían el desastre. Trague un poco de saliva preocupada, esto no es bueno.

Los chicos había logrado vencer al ejercito de las Trix pero parecía que a ellas era algo imposible. Bloom lanzo una Ráfaga de Fuego a Icy pero esta se cubrió con un gran Bloque de Hielo que luego se lo lanzo dándole justo en el viente. Faragonda ayudo a Bloom mientras Flora trataba de romper con unas raíces un poco hielo que la tenia inmóvil ya que estaba congelada del pecho para abajo. Cuando por fin logro soltarse fue a ayudar a Roxy y Tecna que estaban con Darcy en serios aprietos. Darcy uso la Sombra Peligrosa para evitar que Tecna y Roxy se pudieran mover, Icy aprovecho que Bloom no estaba y le lanzo una Bola de Granizo a Roxy y Tecna.

oh rayos debo ayudarlas - dije al ver la Bola de Granizo dirigirse a las chicas. Me dirigí hacia ellas y me puse entre medio de ellas y la Bola de Granizo, lance un ataque cualquiera bien fuerte y el Granizo desapareció.

¡Stella! - dijeron ambas

¡Luz del Sol! - en mi mano un rayo de sol apareció haciendo que las Sombras que las sujetaban desaparecieran

¿donde estabas? - pregunto Flora al acercaste

atendiendo un asunto - dije sonriendo y mostrandoles las Piedras del Rayo y la Tierra

pero... ¿como...? tu... el... ¿como...? - solo tartamudeaban sorprendidas

luego hablamos de eso - dije sonriendo - tenemos problemas mayores

al fin te decides aparecer - escuche a Darcy. Me di la vuelta y la vi sonriendo maliciosamente

¿creías que no vendría? - pregunte burlándome

eso me pareció - asintió ella

pues ya me tienes - dije alzando las manos - vamos a pelear

¿que sucede? - pregunto burlándose - ¿ya no te importa si te rompes la uña?

querida, había olvidado eso - dije asintiendo pero luego hice un gesto de "no me interesa pelear" - pero si no quieres que peleemos puedo preocuparme mas de mis uñas...

Darcy me miro seria y luego sonrió - prepárate porque la batalla final acaba de comenzar

de hecho, esta batalla solo es el comienzo - dije apretando los puños - mi batalla final, no es contigo

Ella frunció el ceño y lanzo una Bola Sombra. Logre esquivarla y me dirigí a gran velocidad hacia ella, cree una Luna Creciente y la lance directo, ella logro esquivarla de ida y vuelta.

¡Discos Oscuros! - en ambas manos creo varios discos y me los lanzo

¡Escudo Solar! - me cubrí evitando que el ataque me hiciera daño, admito que muy fuerte casi rompe el escudo. Me eleve mas al techo y salí por un ventanal que estaba abierto. Obviamente ella me siguió

¿a donde vas? - pregunto una vez que ambas estábamos afuera - ¿tienes miedo?

no, solo quiero un espacio mas grande para hacer eso - dije alzando mis manos al aire - ¡Lluvia de Estrellas!

Varias estrellas cayeron del cielo golpeando todo a su paso, Darcy, la escuela, el entorno, todo. Mire a Darcy que parecía molesta y la escuela tenia el techo destrozado

creo que alguien me va a retar - dijo mordiendo mi dedo indice suavemente

¡Bola Sombra! - escuche a Darcy y luego sentí que algo me golpeaba justo en el vientre haciéndome caer al suelo de una gran altura

auch... - me queje tratando de levantarme - eso es trampa, no estaba prestando atención

si te duermes, pierdes - dijo ella sonriendo, aproveche para lanzarle una Estrella Solar que hizo que al golpearla ella chocara contra un árbol

¿quien se duerme ahora? - pregunte sonriendo - ¿eh? ¿donde esta?

Busque a Darcy por todo los lugares pero no la encontré. Supuse que desde arriba seria mas fácil así que me eleve para buscarla desde el cielo, no la pude ver. Aterrice en el techo de la escuela para ver si desde ahí por lo menos la encontraba pero aun así no la pude. Coloque mis manos en la cintura y torcí los labios - mmm... no esta - comencé a sonreír - ¡QUE BIEN! significa que he ganado

no estés tan segura - escuche su voz. Levante mi cabeza y vi a Darcy elevada arriba mio, uso su Mano Oscura desde arriba haciendo que al golpearme atravesara en techo y cayera en la entrada de la escuela.

aayy... - decia mientras me intentaba levantar. Estaba arrodillada en 4 con los ojos cerrados y la vista puesta en el suelo, ahora si me había golpeado fuertemente y dolía mucho, me costaba un poco levantarme - vale, ahora si me dolió demasiado... ay

¡Stella! - escuche una voz masculina llamarme. Abrí los ojos y busque a esa persona, era Brandon que se acerco a mi preocupado y me ayudo a levantarme - ¿estas bien? ¿que sucedió?

chicos - Bloom y los demás se nos acercaron - las Trix han desaparecido

no creo que... - no pude seguir hablando ya que unas sombras me sujetaron del cuerpo y me taparon la boca, luego me arrastraron un poco hacia atrás y me dieron la vuelta para ver a Darcy con una sonrisa maliciosa y una Bola Sombra en sus manos, negué con la cabeza para que no hiciera lo que creo que hará pero como siempre mi opinión no importa... Ella lanzo la esfera haciendo que volara unos metros y chocara contra una pared golpeándome fuertemente.

ay Dios... - apretando fuerte los ojos. Me levante con algo de dificultad y mire molesta a Darcy, ella estiro ambos brazos apuntándome. Un aura negra envolvió sus manos, sus ojos tenían un brillo oscuro, imite su gesto solo que en lugar de un aura y brillo negro el mio era de color amarillo. Dos rayos salieron disparados, Luz y Oscuridad se enfrentaban en una fuerte batalla. Ninguna de las dos quería ceder, cada vez la fuerza de los rayos aumentaba mas y ninguna se detenía.

debemos salir de aquí... - escuche a Flora preocupada - es peligroso

pero... - intento decir Brandon

Brandon si esos rayos explotan nos causaran un daño horrible que incluso nos podrían costar la vida - ese era Sky preocupado

Aumente mas la fuerza de mi rayo, Darcy intento igualar la fuerza. Lo próximo que vi fue una nuble ne polvo, y sentí que había chocado con algo, así es el ataque había explotado causando que ambas voláramos hacia lados opuestos de la entrada. El humo comenzó a desvanecerse, me levante con extrema dificultad, apenas si me podía mantener en pie.

Comencé a toser, cerré un ojo y me cubrí la boca con una mano. Luego de que el humo se había desvanecido por completo busque a Darcy con la mirada pero no estaba, sentí mi cuerpo pesado y sin proponermelo caí arrodillada.

Mis ojos comenzaban a pesar también y amenazaban con cerrarse pero intente hacer lo posible para que eso no pasara. Logre divisar que de unos escombros comenzó a salir Darcy, estaba en el mismo estado que yo, pero a diferencia de mi ella parecía que no podía aguantar mas.

Note que cayo al suelo y cerro los ojos, no paso ni medio segundo cuando me sucedió lo mismo, caí desmayada. El resto para mi es historia. No que sucedió después pero se que estaba batalla aun no termina

* * *

.: Musa :.

Habíamos salido de la escuela para evitar que algo nos pasara, no había señales de las Trix y Brandon quería volver por Stella pero Sky intentaba tranquilizarlo diciendo que no le sucedería nada malo, lo cual no fue buena idea ya que a los pocos minutos de haber salido se escucho una fuerte explosión.

Había sido tan fuerte la explosión que me había asustado demasiado, una nube de humo se apodero de todo nuestro alrededor. Una vez que desapareció logre divisar la escuela destruida por completo, con suerte se mantenía en pie.

Brandon abrió los ojos como plato y asustado. Corrió hacia la escuela junto con Sky y Riven que iban armados en caso de que las Trix estuvieran preparadas para atacarlos. Me quede con las chicas preocupada por Stella, solo esperaba que este bien y no este lastimada aunque con esa explosión lo mas probable es que si.

se están tardando un poco ¿no creen? - dijo Flora preocupada y tenia razón llevaban mas de 15 minutos dentro

espero que este bien - escuche a Faragonda preocupada

15 minutos mas pasaron y por fin los chicos habian salido pero estaban solos, no traían a Stella. Brandon venia apretando los puños y con la mirada en el suelo, Sky venia con una expresión preocupada y Riven, bueno el venia tranquilo, algo serio pero preocupado ¿que habrá sucedido?

Nos acercamos a ellos preocupadas esperando saber donde estaba nuestra amiga pero en cambio solo recibimos un gesto de Sky negando con la cabeza - no estaba dentro...

Nosotras dimos un grito ahogado, y algunas se cubrieron la boca con una mano mientras otras negaban con la cabeza. Esto no es verdad, ella tiene que estar allí dentro. Me fije que Brandon miraba el lugar con tristeza, si nosotras estamos mal, supongo que el peor. Faragonda tenia una expresión seria y preocupada, algo me dice que ella sabe algo.

debemos volver a Alfea - dijo Faragonda - ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí por ahora

Volvimos a la nave para regresar a Alfea, el viaje fue cayado y algo triste, no se sentía bien volver con uno menos ¿que sera de las Winx ahora?. Al aterrizar la nave bajamos y vimos a varios profesores sonriéndonos, por desgracia solo pudimos esbozar una sonrisa triste aunque algunos de nosotros otros ni eso podían hacer

¿que ha sucedido? - pregunto el profesor Palladium

quiero a todos los profesores en mi oficina - dijo Faragonda seria - chicos, ustedes vayan a descansar

Asentimos y volvimos a nuestro lugar de siempre. Brandon se había ido a encerrar en la habitacion de Stella, nosotras nos fuimos a juntar en la habitacion de Bloom y Flora y los demás bueno, ellos se quedaron en el living (o como se llame donde siempre se reúnen)

no puedo creer esto - dijo Bloom sentada en su cama con ambas manos cubriendo su cara

no es verdad - dijo Flora intentando aguantar unas lagrimas - ella no puede haber...

tampoco nos dijeron si vieron a Darcy - dijo Bloom preocupada - esto no se puede quedar así

seria buena idea cobrar venganza - dijo Layla apretando los puños

eso no nos llevara a ningún lado - dijo Roxy

despierta Roxy, Stella no estaba - dije molesta

pero eso no significa que no esta con vida - negó con la cabeza ella - ellos no encontraron el cuerpo, y sin cuerpo esta la posibilidad de que ella aun este con vida

Un silencio se hizo presente en toda la habitacion. Ella tiene razón, pero ¿como asegurarnos de que Stella aun esta con vida? una loca idea se me paso por la mente, ir a buscarla a Torre Nubosa, ¿sera buena idea? no lo se pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzadas sin hacer nada.

debemos volver a buscarla - dijo Tecna segura. Había pensado lo mismo que yo, era obvio. Todas asentimos

hay que avisar a los chicos que iremos a buscar a Stella - dijo Roxy sonriendo

pero Faragonda no nos dejara volver - dijo Flora preocupada

¿y eso que? - dijo Bloom seria - cuando creímos que Tecna había muerto eso no nos detuvo para romper las reglas e ir a pelear contra Valtor, ahora no tiene porque ser diferente

Asentimos y sonreímos, ella tiene razón no podemos darnos por vencidas, debemos asegurarnos de saber lo que en realidad paso

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Estaba sentado en la cama de Stella mirando su habitacion y todas sus cosas. Me sentía molesto, triste, estúpido, decepcionado, impotente pero sobre todo horrible.

Ella no estaba cuando la fuimos a buscar, pero tampoco estaba Darcy y el no haber encontrado el cuerpo me daba una esperanza de volver a verla pero los chicos lo daban por perdido. Yo se que Stella esta viva pero ellos dicen que no, obviamente hago caso omiso a lo que me dicen.

Suspire pesadamente y me deje caer de espadas en la cama, cerré los ojos con la vista al techo y coloque el dorso de mi mano derecha sobre mi frente.

No puedo hacerme a la idea de que Stella no este conmigo, no quiero que eso pase y quiero volver a verla. ¿Por que me pasa esto a mi? por un lado ahora siento lo que sintió Timmy cuando creímos que Tecna estaba muerta y por el otro también siento como se sintió Layla después de lo que sucedió con Nabu, pero ambas parejas volvieron a estar juntas y eso me da la esperanza.

Recuerdos de los momentos que pase con ella vinieron a mi como un video en la computadora, sonrei con cada uno, en especial 3 que siempre recordare y no olvidare, no importa lo que suceda

_- Flash Back -_

_entonces... ¿cuantos hijos quisieras tener? - pregunto un poco nerviosa_

_¿cuantos quieres tu? - le pregunte yo_

_uno o dos - respondió mirando hacia al frente_

_pues yo quiero uno o dos - dije riendo_

_Brandon... - dijo ella - ¿te gustaria vivir aquí?_

_bueno, si es contigo... si - respondí sonriendo_

_- Fin Flash Back -_

Eso es lo que quiero, un futuro con ella.

_- Flash Back - _

_sabes que extrañe mas - pregunte sonriendo_

_no ¿que? - pregunto Stella_

_Sonreí__ aun mas y la bese fugazmente varias veces, entre cada beso enumeraba todo lo que había extrañado y amaba - tus ojos... tu sonrisa... tu mirada... tu risa... tus locuras... la forma en como dices mi nombre... la forma en como me ves... extrañe todo lo que haces o dices..._

_Stella solo sonreía y recibía cada beso, luego de haber terminado de enumerar las cosas el ultimo beso fue un poco mas duradero, al romper el beso ella me abrazo - Brandon..._

_dime - pregunte correspondiendo el abrazo_

_vamos a estar juntos siempre ¿verdad? - pregunto acurrucada en en mi pecho_

_si... siempre juntos - dije sonriendo mientras ella cerraba los ojos y se quedaba dormida - te lo prometo..._

_- Fin Flash Back - _

No tengo intenciones de romper esa promesa - dije al aire - Te Amo y te quiero a mi lado para siempre

_- Flash Back - _

_La rubia correspondía el beso que duro varios minutos. Al romperlos ambos se quedaron mirando a las caras con una sonrisa. Ella se quito de encima, el se sentó en la arena y la rubia se sentó en sus piernas mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico y el la abrazaba - ¿sabes porque elegí la playa?_

_no... - respondio - ¿porque?_

_Ella quito su cabeza del pecho para verlo a los ojos con una sonrisa - porque quería que la Luna y las Estrellas fueran testigo de el amor que existe entre nosotros, quiero que ellas sean las primeras en saber que este amor que te tengo no es efímero y que durara para toda la eternidad tal y como su brillo..._

_La rubia lo miro algo emocionada, se sentía feliz al escuchar eso, estaba tan feliz que solo atino a besarle - Te Amo..._

_yo también Te Amo - dijo el sonriendo y dejando que ella se vuelva a acurrucar en su pecho_

_- Fin Flash Back - _

Sonreí al recordar aquella noche, definitivamente ese no lo pienso olvidar jamas

_- Flash Back - _

_ Senté a Stella en la cama y yo me senté a su lado, metí mi mano en el bolsillo y saque el hermoso anillo que había mandado a grabar_

_Te Amo... - dije mostrándoselo. Ella observo el anillo sorprendida - mira, esto es un sello de amor y una promesa_

_¿promesa? - pregunto confundida_

_no pienso dejarte, quiero estar contigo por siempre - le di unas vueltas para que viera la escritura que estaba grabada - quiero casarme contigo, tener hijos contigo, tener una hermosa familia contigo, y sobre todo vivir siempre contigo... esa es mi promesa, estaremos juntos por siempre, este anillo es el símbolo de esta promesa que no pienso romper y también es símbolo de amor eterno_

_Brandon... - Stella se había quedado sin palabras, miraba el anillo sorprendida, sonriendo, emocionada y encantada - es... hermoso, de verdad no tengo palabras_

_creo que conozco dos que siempre dices - dije sonriendo. Coloque el anillo en su dedo anular derecho y la mire a los ojos- Te Amo_

_Te Amo - dijo lanzándose en mis brazos y provocando que cayera de espaldas en la cama. Ella me beso y yo correspondí._

_- Fin Flash Back -  
_

Es imposible no sonreír al recordar ese día. Ese anillo es un objeto muy especial, tal vez ella no lo sepa pero cuando acepto el anillo me dio algo de confianza para un día pedirle matrimonio, eso era lo que el anillo significaba una promesa de que algun día iba a pedirle matrimonio.

Escuche a alguien golpear la puerta, no estaba de humor para hablar con alguien. Me levante para abrir y decir que no quería hablar con alguien pero a medio camino me detuve al ver algo tirado en el suelo. Era un papel, lo recogí y vi que era una foto mía y de Stella encerrada en un corazón que estaba pintado con lápiz labial.

Sonreí y vi que había un marco, seguro ella la iba a poner ahí pero no alcanzo y el viento la voló. La puerta se abrio y vi a Sky sonriendo, algo ha sucedido para que sonría así

¿que sucede? - pregunte mientras colocaba la foto en el marco

las chicas dijeron que... - Sky me quedo mirando unos minutos - ¿tu hiciste eso?

no, seguro fue Stella - respondí sonriendo - pero ¿de que querías hablar?

oh si - dijo el sonriendo de nuevo - iremos a Torre Nubosa a buscar a Stella

¿Oí bien? ¿iremos a buscar a Stella? Mire a Sky sorprendido, el solo asentía y sonreía - prepárate, saldremos sin permiso así que, que no te vayan a pillar. Nos veremos a fuera

Sonreí a mas no poder, yo se que Stella esta allá y ahora iré a buscarla, nada me va a detener

* * *

.: Stella :.

mi cabeza me va a explotar - dije colocando una mano en mi cabeza. Acabo de despertar y mi cuerpo me dolía en extremo. Observe a mi alrededor, estaba recostada en una cama que no conozco y el cuarto mucho menos se de quien es. Note que tenia algunas vendas en mis brazos, me senté en la cama con los pies fuera de ella, estaba por bajarme pero sentí un dolor horrible que me lo impidió.

no te muevas o te dolerá - escuche una voz masculina. Mire hacia la puerta y vi a Xeros entrar en la habitacion

¿que...? ¿donde estoy? - iba a preguntar que hacia el aquí pero mejor es saber donde estoy

¿no recuerdas este lugar? - pregunto sonriendo

no... - dije llevando mis manos a la cabeza

era tu habitacion cuando estabas bajo mi control - me dijo

¿a si? - pregunte sin tomarle importancia

si... bueno ahora que no estas las Trix rara vez lo usan - siguió hablando. Trix, las Trix... lo había olvidado

¡Darcy! - dije de golpe

esta descansando, ambas tenían heridas muy malas - dijo Xeros sonriendo. ¿Que? ¿descansando? rayos, te desmayas unos minutos y te pierdes de todo

un minuto - dije alzando el dedo al darme cuenta de algo

minuto concedido - dijo el. Lo mire extrañada mientras negaba con la cabeza

¿como es que estoy aquí? - pregunte

te traje para curarte esas heridas - dijo el caminando hasta la ventana - creo que debes volver

¿de que hablas? - pregunte confundida

tus amigos están preocupados por ti - dijo el - cuando estés curada por completo pelearemos ambos

¿que hay de Darcy? - pregunte confundida

tu ganaste - dijo el sonriéndome - ¿no lo notaste? ella cayo desmayada antes que tu

me duele todo - dije haciendo un gesto de dolor - y no creo que haya ganado ¿sabes? algo me dice que esto aun no termina, es mas recuerdo que quedamos para pelear de nuevo

lo se, por medio de la telepatía se pusieron de acuerdo antes de la explosión - dijo el. Se acerco a mi y me toco a estilo novia - fue muy ingenioso

¿eh? ¿que haces? suéltame - dije pataleando

te llevare con tus amigos - dijo tranquilo

no, yo puedo ir sola - seguí pataleando - suéltame

no, ¡Sueño! - comencé a sentir mis parpados cansado, no que hechizo uso pero un sueño enorme me entro hasta dejarme dormida por completo

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Entramos en la escuela de Torre Nubosa, estaba hecha un desastre, las paredes estaban rotas, el techo caído, las cosas rotas, era un desastre como dije anteriormente. Fuimos a donde vimos a Stella por ultima vez, en la entrada.

bueno aquí es donde estuvo por ultima vez - dijo Bloom

¿donde estas? - susurre preocupado

atrás de ti - la voz de Xeros

Todos nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a Xeros en el aire con Stella en los brazos, parecía estar desmayada con varias vendas por su cuerpo. Estaba sorprendido y enojado, juro que lo mato si le hizo algo. Estaba apunto de sacar mi espada pero el comenzó a negar con la cabeza y bajo hasta el suelo.

esta dormida - dijo el tranquilo - dejen que descanse y no la presionen a hacer algo que no quiera

¿de que hablas? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño. El camino hasta mi y me entrego a Stella, la tome en mis brazos y note que era verdad, estaba durmiendo y parecía un ángel. Sonreí al verla dormir, luego mire a Xeros que retrocedió

jamas intentaría lastimarla - dijo el tranquilo - lo crean o no, ella es un tesoro muy preciado para mi

eso no responde a la pregunta - dijo Bloom seria

Akane no es el enemigo - dijo el serio - soy yo, ustedes no se deberían meter donde no los llaman... cuando ella se mejore ambos pelearemos y ustedes no se meterán

no permitiré que le hagas daño - dije molesto

tampoco quisiera hacerle daño pero es algo que debo hacer - dijo el serio - me debo ir, espero que la próxima vez no se metan donde no los llaman

Estaba por decirle algo mas pero el volvio a elevarse y a desaparecer. Una vez que se fue gruñí molesto y luego mire a Stella un poco mas calmado, de verdad que estaba durmiendo y parece que no iba a despertar pronto.

¿esta bien? - pregunto Roxy preocupada

eso parece - dije mirándola con una sonrisa

¿por que tiene esas vendas? - pregunto Flora

debe ser por la batalla que tuvo con Darcy - dijo Musa tranquila y con una sonrisa - volvamos a Alfea

Todos asentimos y nos dimos la vuelta pero antes de poder salir, vimos a las Trix bloqueando la entrada. Darcy traía unas vendas al igual que Stella - oh no, se acercan los problemas - dijo Layla

* * *

.: Stella :.

Abro mis ojos para poder ver donde estaba, una luz me cegó por unos segundo y luego puedo ver todo con claridad. Estaba en un parque, me encontraba sentada en el pasto recargada contra un árbol de espaldas, siento algo en mi regazo y al agachar la vista veo a Brandon apoyando su cabeza en el. Le sonrió y paso una mano por su cabello acariciándolo, el tenia los ojos cerrados pero al sentir mi mano sonrió y los abrió.

Me inclino para posar mis labios sobre los suyos, el me corresponde tranquilo. Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves, eran tantas veces que lo había besado que podía reconocerlos hasta con los ojos cerrados, esa calidez, suavidad y dulzura que se siente es única.

Te Amo - me dice sonriendo una vez que rompimos el beso. Vuelvo a apoyar la espalda contra el árbol y levanto la vista al cielo con los ojos cerrados - te ves hermosa desde este punto de vista

Baje la mirada y sonreí dulcemente - ¿y desde este?

mas hermosa aun - dijo sonriendo

Levante la mirada para ver el parque, habian algunos niños jugando entre ellos pude ver a las Winx con sus novios jugando como si fuesen unos niños. Era algo como las pilladas, los chicos eran quienes las atrapaban mientras ellas arrancaban

¿quieres ir a jugar? - pregunto el. Baje la mirada y sonreí negando

estoy bien aquí - respondí acariciando su mejilla izquierda con mi mano

que bien se siente ¿verdad? - pregunto el cerrando los ojos y con las manos posadas en su pecho

¿que cosa? - pregunte mirándolo con una sonrisa

la tranquilidad, la brisa del viento en tu cara, la paz - dijo cerrando los ojos.

Asentí con una sonrisa pero luego me di cuenta de algo ¿Paz y Tranquilidad? Abrí los ojos sorprendidas, ahora recuerdo que estábamos en medio de una pelea, ¿como no me di cuenta antes? ahora no se que ocurría, si estábamos en una pelea ¿por que estamos en un parque descansando?

¿que paso con Xeros? - pregunte mientras el abría los ojos y fruncía el ceño - ¿y las Trix? ¿la pelea? ¿que sucedió?

¿de que hablas? - pregunto el confundido - ¿quien es Xeros? ¿que pelea?

Brandon ¿de que mas voy a estar hablando? - pregunte extrañada - de la batalla de la Luz y la Oscuridad, de Xeros, las Trix

bien, creo que ver tanta tv te esta haciendo daño - dijo el riendo un poco. Fruncí el ceño extrañada - era broma Preciosa

Me quede callada mirándolo sin parpadear y extrañada ¿que estaba sucediendo? ¿por que el no sabe sobre Xeros? ¿que sucedió? ¿por que estoy aquí?. La voz de Bloom me saco de mis pensamientos, la mire extrañada, ella estaba saludando y diciendo que fuéramos con ellos

¿quieres ir?- pregunto Brandon sonriendo pero no respondí - Stel... ¿que sucede?

nada - respondí sonriendo. Tal vez todo lo soñé, digo si Brandon no sabe de que estoy hablando y a las chicas no parece importarles nada seguro tuve un sueño - vamos...

no, me quiero quedar aquí - dijo haciendo un puchero - solo contigo

¿estas cómodo? - pregunte pasando la mano por su cabello y desordenandolo un poco

mas de lo que crees - respondio sonriendo

Te Amo... - dije sonriendo

Te Amo mucho mas - correspondió besándome. Luego del beso cerré los ojos y volví a levantar la vista al cielo mientras sentía la brisa suave del viento chocar contra mi cara.

Abrí mis ojos y otra luz me cegó por varios minutos. Cuando por fin mi vista se aclaraba apenas veía un rostro familiar pero algo borroso

Stella... - escuche la voz de Brandon por lo que supuse que era de el. Mi vista se aclaro por completo, estaba en un lugar extraño no se bien donde pero se que era extraño - ¿estas bien?

si... - dije en apenas un susurro. Intente sentarme, pues estaba recostada sobre algo. Note las miradas preocupadas chicas y luego reaccione reconociendo todo a mi alrededor, era habitacion que tenia en Alfea y estaba sobre mi cama - ¿que paso?

¿no lo recuerdas? - pregunto Bloom

recuerdo un parque, una cita en el parque... - dije llevando mi mano a la cabeza

Todos me miraron extrañados - tienes algo de fiebre - dijo Flora posando su mano en mi frente

esta delirando - rió Musa - creo que le esta afectando el golpe

¿que golpe? - pregunte confundida

Darcy y tu tuvieron una pelea fuerte en la cual hubo una explosión - explico Tecna - cuando te fuimos a buscar no te encontramos porque Xeros te tenia y te había curado las heridas, luego se nos apareció y dijo que te dejáramos descansar

también las Trix se nos aparecieron antes de volver - dijo Layla sonriendo - logramos escapar sin problemas, sanos y salvos

¿entonces porque recuerdo haber estado en un parque? - pregunte confundida. Brandon me entrego un vaso de agua y me beso en la frente

ha de haber sido solo un sueño - dijo Brandon sonriendo. Tome un sorbo del vaso y mire a todos extrañada

no lo se - dije cerrando los ojos - pareció tan real

¿y que sucedía en ese parque? - pregunto Roxy sonriendo

pues ustedes estaban jugando a atraparse - dije apuntando a todos a excepción de Brandon - y nosotros... bueno nosotros solo estábamos hablando

¿solo eso? - pregunto el sonriendo

si, bueno mas o menos - hice un gesto de incomodidad ya que no me gustaba mucho hablar de esos temas tan abiertamente

suena a algo tranquilo - dijo Nabu sonriendo

era un sueño muy bonito - dije mirando un punto fijo con una mirada soñadora mientras intentaba recordar ese sueño, Brandon, la brisa, todo me parecía real y muy lindo pero solo era un sueño - las Trix no estaban, nadie parecía conocer a Xeros y no habían peleas...

Stella... - un chasquido de dedos proveniente de Sky me trajo a la realidad

¿ah? ¿que? - pregunte distraída

nada - dijeron todos sonriendo

estabas distraída - dijo Layla sonriendo

como sea - dije negando con la cabeza - ¿que paso con Xeros?

el dijo que cuando estuvieras recuperada por completo iniciaría una batalla contigo - explico Helio

creo que lo recuerdo - dije tranquila dejándome caer en la cama y cubriendo mis ojos con la mano derecha

¿vas a pelear con el? - escuche preguntar a Flora preocupada

¿tengo otra opción? - pregunte aun con los ojos cubiertos por mi mano - claro que lo haré, pero antes tengo algo que hacer

¿que cosa? - pregunto Tecna

Me incline apoyando mis codos en la cama para poder sostenerme - tengo que terminar la pelea con Darcy - dije seria y decidida

¿estas segura? - pregunto Roxy - tuviste suerte esta vez

es verdad - apoyo Musa - con otro ataque seguro no ganas

da igual - dije cerrando fuerte los ojos y luego abriéndolos - ya es hora de acabar con esto

entonces vamos a ver la pelea - dijo Riven - Luz y Oscuridad se enfrentaran en una batalla

las dos cara de la moneda - sonrió Timmy

¿quien dice que van a ver? - pregunte sonriendo

¿no pensaras que nos perderemos la pelea del año? - pregunto Sky yo asentí - no puedes hacer eso, si te pasa algo estaremos ahí para ayudarte

Lo quede mirando incrédula - excusa Sky, excusa

excusa o no, no iras sola - dijo Brandon serio - porque si te atreves siquiera a pensar eso no iras

Brandon... - dije mirándolo en suplica cosa rara en mi - no eres mi padre, ademas ustedes se quedaran aquí

Stella... - intento decir Bloom

olvídalo - dije negando con la cabeza y decidida - iré sola y esta vez nada me hará cambiar de opinión

* * *

.: Winx :.

Era de noche, casi las 10. La escuela de Alfea ya había bajado la nueva barrera protectora para proteger a las hadas, hechiceras y especialistas.

Las Winx estaban algo cansadas y cada una estaba en la sala principal con los chicos hablando de varios temas, lo que ellos no sabían era que cierta rubia se había logrado escapar sin que la vean para poder dirigirse sola a la batalla.

y yo creí que seria mas difícil - susurro sonriendo una vez fuera - vamos a ver, esta cosa de Tecna abrirá la barrera protectora, gracias Tecna

Coloco el artefacto en la barrera y abrió la barrera, rápidamente logro salir sin problemas. Se transformo y se dirigió en busca de la hechicera.

Llego a un campo o algo por el estilo. Era un espacio abierto con forma redonda y al borde un rió ademas de que habían varios arboles que le daban esa forma.

Se paro en el centro donde su única acompañante era la luz que parecía brindarle su apoyo con una sonrisa, se escucha el viento en las hojas de los arboles y el ruido del agua al correr.

Ella miro la luna, cerro los ojos y respiro hondo. Esta iba a ser una noche difícil de olvidar, ya era hora de terminar esta pelea de una buena vez por todas. La luz y la oscuridad, las dos cara de la moneda se verán enfrentadas para mostrar cual es mejor.

creí que no vendrías - se escucho una voz sombría a su espalda. La rubia se dio la vuelta y vio a aquella hechicera que le había declarado la guerra meses atrás

te dije que vendría cueste lo que cueste - dijo sonriendo confiada

si, recuerdo eso pero no lo creí - dijo la hechicera sonriendo igual de confiada - ¿estas lista?

siempre - dijo la rubia poniéndose en posición de pelea - la pregunta es ¿lo estas tu?

por supuesto, pero debes saber que esta vez me encargare de ganar - dijo la castaña - la vez anterior solo tuviste suerte

ja, querida eso no fue suerte - dijo sonriendo la rubia - soy mejor que tu y la luz ganara porque el "Camino de la Luz" es brillar en la oscuridad y traer el bien al mundo

si crees que eso es lo que debes hacer estas mal - dijo Darcy creando unos Discos Oscuros y manteniendolos en la mano

no lo creo, lo se - dijo la rubia segura y creando una Luna Creciente en su mano - ese es el camino que seguiré

Ambos lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo causando una pequeña explosión y que el polvo que estaba en la tierra, y pasto volara obligandolas a cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Mientras en otro lugar...

no puedo creer que se nos haya escapado - dijo Musa caminando por el bosque en busca de su amiga

yo no puedo creer que haya salido sin que nadie la vea - dijo Layla extrañada - y que haya podido atravesar la barrera

se ha llevado el artefacto para atravesar la barrera (no se como se llama) - dijo Tecna

¿como es que supo cual es? - bromeo Musa

Una pequeña pero fuerte explosión se escucho, todas se miraron preocupadas y luego a sus novios, quienes habían insistido en salir con ellas.

ya empezaron la batalla - dijo el Rey de Eraklyon

vamos rápido - dijo Brandon preocupado y corriendo en esa dirección

recuérdenme que debemos dejarlo atado a la silla para la próxima - dijo Musa corriendo tras de el con los demás

solo esta preocupado - lo defendió Flora mientras corría

yo también lo estoy, pero no por eso los hago correr a todos - dijo Layla encogiéndose de hombros

chicas apúrense - dijo la pelirroja

creo que a ella también - rió Roxy

* * *

Volviendo al lugar de la batalla

nada mal - dijo la castaña una vez que el humo se había dispersado - pero veamos como te va con esto ¡Lazo Oscuro!

Un lazo largo y negro apareció en la mano de Darcy y salio disparado hacia la rubia sujetándola de la muñeca. Jalo el lazo e hizo que esta cayera bruscamente en el suelo.

¡Estrella Solar! - dijo la chica intentando soltarse. Varias estrellas cayeron del cielo y rompieron el lazo haciendo que Darcy cayera de espaldas y fuera golpeada por varias de ellas - ¡Dardos de Luz!

3 Dardos se crearon en la palma de la mano derecha y se dirigieron hacia la castaña. Ella estiro su mano y creo un escudo oscuro para protegerse de aquellos dardos que se desvanecían a medio centímetro del escudo . Una vez que el escudo desapareció ella miro a Stella y lanzo una Bola Sombra.

La Bola Sombra se dirigía a ella a gran velocidad, no tenia tiempo moverse e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, creo una Bola Solar y la lanzo contra la Bola Sombra haciendo que ambas chocaran provocando un fuerte estallido.

ni creas que vas a ganar - Darcy transformo su cuerpo como si fuese una sombra y se desvaneció. Stella la busco con la mirada por todos lados pero no la encontraba, por instinto se elevo en caso de que estuviera abajo de ella.

atrás de ti - escucho una voz bastante familiar. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Darcy sonriendo, le lanzo una Bola Sombra haciendo que esta cayera directo al suelo.

auch... - se quejo la rubia sobándose. Levanto la mirada y vio a sus amigos - ¿que hacen aquí? - se pregunto pero antes de que hiciera la pregunta a ellos, Darcy uso la Sombra Peligrosa haciendo que esta la agarrara del pie y la arrastrara sin rumbo por todo el campo de batalla - ¡Luz del Sol!

Su mano derecha comenzó a brillar, la acerco a la sombra haciendo que esta desapareciera y la soltara - ¡Estrella Solar! - lanzo la estrella directo haciendo que Darcy saliera lastimada y se estrellara contra un árbol.

Aproveche el ataque y fue a ver porque estaban sus amigos ahí - ¿que hacen aquí? - pregunto molesta - creí decir que no vinieran

y yo dije que no vendrías sola - dijo molesto Brandon - ¿por que te fuiste sin decir nada?

para que no me siguieran - dijo ella molesta - ¿por que no entienden a la primera?

oye, somos amigos - dijo Layla cruzándose de brazos - ¿como se te ocurre venir sin decirnos?

Layla esta es mi batalla no la tuya - dijo Stella seria y molesta - yo me haré cardo de esto no ustedes

¡Mano Oscura! - una mano grande la atrapo y la apretó fuerte, al girar su vista vio a Darcy con la mano derecha estirada y de color negro que, era el ataque que consistía en hacer su mano mas grande y volverla negra.

¡Stella! - dijeron todos preocupados

¡Luz del Sol! - su cuerpo comenzó a brillar haciendo que la mano se desvaneciera. Ella miro a Darcy con una sonrisa victoriosa - te lo dije, la luz brilla en la oscuridad

Darcy la miro molesta, hizo que sus uñas crecieran un poco y con un movimiento de mano hizo que las 5 se dirigieran hacia ella como si fuesen dardos o flechas - ¡Escudo Solar!

ustedes quédense aquí - dijo en tono autoritario a sus amigos. Miro a Darcy y se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia ella - ¡Luna Creciente! - ella se detuvo un vez que lanzo el ataque dándole en el vientre y haciéndola volar unos pocos metros.

me tienes aburrida - dijo Darcy molesta - ¡Pesadilla Eterna!

Unos aros morados se dirigieron a Stella a gran velocidad, ella los esquivo con suerte pero cayo al suelo al tropezarse con algo. Darcy aprovecho la oportunidad y lanzo 3 Discos Oscuros golpeándola fuertemente. Los 3 discos le habian dado sin fallar, intento levantarse adolorida pero le era imposible

"piensa Stella... poderes de la Luna, ya sabes usarlos pero debes aplicarlos en un ataque" - pensaba ella mientras se intentaba levantar - "necesito un nuevo ataque ¿pero cual?"

¡Bola Sombra! - al estar distraída el ataque la golpeo fuerte haciendo que volara unos pocos metros.

auch - dijo sobándose la cabeza, pues se había golpeado con una piedra - me va a dar una jaqueca horrible, ahora si me va a costar pensar mas

Se levanto del suelo como pudo aun con la mano en la cabeza y haciendo una mueca de dolor - ¡Stella! - la llamo Bloom preocupada. Ella miro en la dirección de la voz y vio que ella se acercaba

no te acerques - dijo Darcy lanzando un ataque a Bloom - no es tu batalla

¡Escudo Llameante! - se cubrió la pelirroja, luego se acerco a su amiga preocupada - ¿estas bien?

no... me va a quedar hinchado - dijo la rubia cerrando los ojos fuertemente

Stella tienes que terminar con esta batalla - dijo la chica preocupada - déjalo, no vale la pena

no, no me voy a rendir - dijo Stella decidida - solo necesito un minuto para pensar

Bloom suspiro en derrota - no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión ¿verdad? - la chica solo asintió - te ayudare a conseguir ese minuto

no, ya lo dije una vez, esta es mi batalla y yo resolveré los problemas sola - dijo decidida la rubia

Stella se elevo en el aire, tratando de pensar pero el dolor en la cabeza se lo impedía - necesito un ataque rápido... ya se

Darcy lanzo otro ataque, eran Discos Oscuros, Stella se cubrió usando el Escudo Solar - por favor que funcione, ¡Impacto Lunar! - alzo las manos al aire donde creo una esfera grande en ambas manos. La esfera tenia un brillo plateado y poco a poco fue tomando la forma de la Luna, una ves que tuvo la forma ya definida, la rubia lanzo la Luna hacia Darcy dándole fuertemente y haciendo explotara apenas la toco

genial, ataque nuevo - dijo sonriendo la rubia una vez que el ataque había explotado - vaya, cada vez soy mejor en esto

ya quisieras - de entre medio de todo el humo que había causado la explosión una figura salio a gran velocidad dirigiéndose hacia Stella, ella la logro identificar como Darcy. Preocupada decidió usar su escudo en caso de emergencia - eso no te salvara ¡Sombra del Abismo! - el cuerpo de la hechicera se volvio negro por completo, como si fuese una sombra, un oyó negro se creo en la tierra tragándose todo lo que estaba cerca. Darcy tomo a Stella de los pies y la jalo hasta el abismo junto con ella. La chica intentaba volar lo mar rápido hacia arriba para evitar caer pero le era un poco difícil

¡Stella! - gritaron sus amigos aferrados a un árbol para no caer al abismo

La chica seguía intentando todo para subir pero mientras mas arriba iba mas abajo la jalaba la hechicera - te dije que no te salvarías... - la rubia dejo de subir y fue jalada fuertemente hacia abajo, antes de acercarse al abismo, le mordió en brazo a la hechicera provocando que esta la soltara y cayera sola hacia abajo.

El oyó comenzaba a cerrarse poco a poco y de forma lenta, no había rastros de que la hechicera, por lo que la rubia se preocupo un poco. Su idea no era que esto pasara, era tener una pelea limpia en la cual una de las dos ganara. Olvidándose de la rivalidad que tenían ambas y haciendo caso a su instinto, se dirigió hacia el abismo en busca de la hechicera e ignorando todo lo que le decían sus amigos y novio.

Una vez dentro del abismo solo podía ver una oscuridad terrible en la cual apenas había algo de luz, habian varias rocas flotando por todo el espacio que la rodeaba, se paro en una y elevo la mirada hacia arriba, podía ver el agujero por el cual entro. Busco con la mirada a la hechicera pero no la encontraba - es increíble que este haciendo esto - se quejo en voz alta - ella casi me mata y yo aquí salvandola

Detuvo la mirada en una roca en especial, habian algo que le llamo la atención así que se dirigió a ella con la esperanza de que fuera la hechicera. Cuando estuvo a unos pocos metros logro divisar eso que le había llamado la atención, eran unas criaturas sin forma definida, de color negro y horribles. Estaban rodeando a la hechicera mientras absorbían su energía

La rubia rodó los ojos y alzo una mano al aire - ¡Luz del Sol! - un brillo de luz apareció en ella haciendo que las criaturas esas salieran arrancando, se acerco a la hechicera y la tomo en brazos, luego se dirigió a la salida pero antes de poder salir de ese lugar horrible escucho una explosión proveniente de afuera que la distrajo un poco y perdió el control del vuelo estrellándose en otra piedra

¿que fue eso? - pregunto arrodillada y sobándose el lugar del golpe

* * *

Fuera del Abismo

La rubia había ido tras la hechicera dentro del abismo, sus amigos preocupados aun sujetos del árbol para no caer le habian gritado desesperados para que ella saliera. Al ver que no salia, las hadas decidieron volar hasta lo mas alto para idear un plan e ir por su amiga, con mucho esfuerzo lograron llegar a lo mas alto donde el abismo no podía absolverlos

debemos ir tras ella - dijo una castaña clara preocupada

pero no sabemos que hay ahí - contradijo la otra castaña - es peligroso

Layla tiene razón - dijo la pelirroja preocupada

pero no podemos dejarla ahí - dijo la menor de todas

debemos entrar - dijo la amante de las computadoras

no es seguro, es muy peligroso - hablo la peli azul

pero Stella esta dentro - dijo Flora enserio preocupada - debemos ir por ella

¿no pensaran ir y dejarnos aquí? - se escucho una voz algo fría y malévola - en especial que acabos de llegar ¿eh?

Las hadas se dieron la vuelta y encontraron a las demás hechiceras, Icy y Stormy, ambas sonreían con maldad - eso es muy descortés - comento Stormy sonriendo - aunque claro, no esperamos mas de ustedes

Icy, Stormy - dijo la pelirroja apretando los puños fuertemente - ¿que hacen aquí?

supimos que la traidora de Darcy se divertía sin nosotras - dijo Icy tranquila y sonriendo - por lo que supusimos que ustedes estarían aquí

pues váyanse - dijo Layla molesta - no estamos para sus juegos

vaya, mira a la hadita - dijo Stormy a Icy - cree que estamos jugando

venimos a pelear enserio - asintió Icy - ¡Hielo Filoso! - El hielo se dirigid hacia las chicas, que para evitar que se hicieran daño tuvieron que cubrirse. Una vez que desapareció todo hielo Stormy lanzo una esfera de rayos que con esfuerzo esquivaron. Se dividieron en 2 grupos de 3, Tecna, Musa y Layla contra Stormy y Bloom, Flora y Roxy contra Icy. Las Winx esperaban poder ganarles lo mas rápido posible para poder ayudar a su amiga pero las hechiceras no se lo estaban poniendo fácil.

Icy lanzo una Bola de Granizo hacia Bloom golpeándola fuertemente, luego esta lanzo una Bola de Fuego que también dio en el blanco, Flora usando la ayuda de los arboles hizo que Icy queda inmóvil al quedar atrapada en una jaula de ellos. Ella sin rendirse congelo las raíces y las rompió haciendo que Flora mirara con horror, Roxy lanzo un Grito Animal al ver que Flora no podía atacar. El grito hizo que Ice se tapara fuerte los oídos y cerra las ojos, Bloom aprovecho la situación y lanzo una Flecha de Fuego contra Icy haciendo que esta se estrellara con la copa de un árbol.

Mientras ellas peleaban contra Icy, habian otras que peleaban contra Stormy. La hechicera lanzo un ataque de rayos contra Musa que estaba tratando de esquivarlos rápidamente. Una vez que los esquivo todos, el hada lanzo una Onda Sonora contra la hechicera. Tecna le dijo a Layla que usara su morfics para amarrarla y dejarla inmóvil, pues el morfics no solo era algo liquido si no que también era algo de parecido a la goma y como la goma no conduce electricidad, la hechicera no iba a poder soltarse tan fácilmente. Ella hizo lo pedido y amarro fuertemente a la hechicera, logrando que esta no se pudiera mover tan fácilmente. Al cabo de unos minutos las hadas se juntaron lo mas lejano al abismo posible y dejaron a ambas hechiceras tiradas en el suelo, ambas amarradas por el morfics.

debemos ir por Stella - dijo Bloom seria

no podemos, si mis cálculos no me fallan ya se va a cerrar - dijo Tecna preocupada - si entramos nos quedaremos atrapadas adentro

jamas lograra salir de ahí - dijo Icy riendo

tu cállate - Layla uso algo de Morfics y se lo puso en la boca a ambas hechiceras para que no hablen - mucho mejor

"¿y yo porque si no dije nada?" - pensó molesta Stormy tratando de hablar

¿que va a suceder con Stella? - pregunto Flora preocupada

debe salir de ahí sola - dijo Tecna igual de preocupada - o de lo contrario, quedara atrapada para siempre junto con Darcy...

Todas se miraron preocupadas ante tal aclaración de su amiga. Todas rogaron porque ella saliera pronto de ahí

* * *

Dentro del Abismo

La hechicera se había despertado del golpe que se había dado y ahora estaba peleando con el hada

¿que haces? - pregunto Stella molesta - tenemos que salir de aquí o quedaremos atrapadas

prefiero quedar atrapada a perder en una batalla contra ti - dijo Darcy lanzando una Bola Sombra

¡Escudo Solar! - se cubrió del ataque - ¿te has vuelto loca? si quedamos atrapadas sera como que has perdido la batalla

no me interesa - dijo la hechicera lanzandole Discos Oscuros - no voy a perder contra ti, porque yo saldré y tu no

ah eso no te lo permitiré - dijo el hada molesta - esto saco por venir a ayudar

nadie te pidió que lo hicieras - dijo esquivando una Bola Solar

que desagradecida eres - dijo Stella molesta y cruzándose de brazos

como sea - dijo la hechicera retrocediendo y alzando ambas manos hacia el hada. Un aura negra la invadió por todo el cuerpo haciendo que un fuerte rayo negro saliera con dirección a la rubia, esta hizo lo mismo logrando que un aura amarilla la invadiera por todo el cuerpo y saliera un rayo amarillo de sus manos.

Esta era la batalla final, ambas pusieron todas sus energías en ese ultimo ataque esperando que la otra cediera para ganar pero no fue así, mientras mas se mantenía mas energía gastaban y mas cansadas estaban. Cada una quería detenerse pero no podían o significaría darse por vencida y eso era lo ultimo que querían hacer.

Otra aura comenzó a invadir a Stella, esta era de color plateado. La luna apareció en su frente y con mas poder lanzo otro rayo de color plateado que en forma espiral envolvió al Rayo Solar provocando que Darcy perdiera mas y mas fuerza en su ataque.

El Rayo Solar y Lunar termino venciendo al Rayo Oscuro en una explosión, una ves que el humo se disperso Stella logro divisar a Darcy tirada inconsciente en el suelo. Se acerco, la tomo en los brazos y se elevo lo mas rápido para salir de aquel lugar.

* * *

Fuera del Abismo

El oyó se estaba cerrando, estaba a pocos segundo de cerrarse, las Winx estaban nerviosas y Stella aun no aparecía, todo lo que necesitaban era un poco mas de tiempo pero era algo imposible de conseguir, esperaban por todos los medios que ella apareciera pero nada aun.

Preocupadas cerraron los ojos esperando a que ella saliera, rogaban al cielo, a Dios, al mundo que ella saliera de ahí pronto sana y salva. Los chicos que aun intentaban sujetarse con gran existo esperaban lo mismo, que aquella rubia que los volvía loco con sus tonteras apareciera de una buena vez.

A pocos segundos antes de que se cerrara por completo, un brillo amarillo se hacia presente, un hada apareció y en sus brazos traía a la hechicera inconsciente. Logro salir del lugar sana y salva, el oyó se cerro por completo y ambas ya estaban afuera. Las hadas felices y mas tranquilas se dirigieron a ella con las hechiceras que estaban amarradas en el suelo.

La chica hizo dejo a la hechicera en el suelo y perdió su transformación dejándose caer de rodillas muy exhausta por la batalla, sentía que su cuerpo no resistiría mas y ella también caería inconsciente. Un grito la hizo levantar la cabeza, frente a ella corrían los Especialistas, intento sonreír pero solo logro dar una sonrisa cansada.

¡Stella! - una vez que se acercaron, Brandon fue el primero en abrazarla y besarla en la frente - nos tenias preocupado

La chica no respondio solo sonrió como pudo y correspondió el abrazo, luego la abrazaron sus demás amigos que estaban felices por ver a la rubia bien, sana y salva.

¡Stellaa! - eran las Winx quienes gritaban, todas la abrazaron fuertemente y al mismo tiempo haciendo que ella apenas pudiera respirar. Una vez que rompieron el abrazo ella sonrió y volvio a caer de rodillas con la mirada a abajo y afirmándose de ambas manos para no caer por completo al suelo

¿estas bien? - pregunto Brandon preocupado y agachándose

solo estoy algo cansada - dijo con voz algo débil. La luna que aun estaba en su frente emitió un pequeño brillo mientras desaparecía de su cuerpo. Stella comenzó a sentirse mas cansada aun y sentía que en cualquier minuto o segundo caería como Darcy

¿que fue eso? - pregunto Helio extrañado y confundido

Stella no respondio, su cuerpo le temblaba ya no podía mas y eso lo sabia, cerro los ojos y se dejo caer sin darse cuenta de que estaba sucediendo, pues se había desmayado. Brandon evito que ella cayera con el cuerpo completo al suelo, con ayuda de los demás la subió a su espalda - yo la llevare, ustedes lleven a las Trix

Los especialistas sonrieron, levantaron a las Trix con cuidado y se fueron a Alfea, donde Faragonda los esperaba con una expresión molesta. Al ver a los chicos con las hechiceras su expresión se suavizo un poco y llamo alguien para que se las llevara. Las Trix fueron llevadas como a Roca Luz con la esperanza de que puedan cambiar y esta vez iban a ser custodiadas día y noche si era necesario.

Faragonda les dijo a Brandon que dejara a Stella durmiendo en su cama y que todos vayan de inmediato a su oficina. Ellos sabían que estarían en serios problemas ahora.

Brandon recostó a Stella en su cama y sonrió quitando un mechón de cabello de su cara, beso su frente y salio de la habitacion. Se dirigió a la oficina de Faragonda con los demás esperando lo mismo que todos, un regaño.

deben entender que lo que hicieron los puso en peligro - dijo Faragonda seria - deje pasar la primera, pues sabia que estaban preocupados pero esta no puedo dejar pasarla, entiendo que estaban preocupados por ella pero en cuanto supieron que ella no estaba debieron avisar y no salir como si nada y mas encima romper muchas reglas.

Todos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados, ella tenia razón - sin embargo como no son estudiantes tampoco les puedo dar un castigo, pero no quiero que se vuelva a repetir... también debo felicitarlos por haber atrapado a las Trix y decirles que ahora los problemas van hacer menores

Se miraron sorprendidos y sonriendo - de hecho Srta. Faragonda - dijo Bloom sonriendo - nosotros íbamos a detener la pelea de Stella y Darcy pero las Trix se nos aparecieron y no nos quedo de otra que pelear contra ellas

bueno, entonces todos se merecen un descanso, avisare a los padres de Stella que las Trix han sido atrapadas - dijo Faragonda

Los chicos asintieron y salieron de la oficina para dirigirse a las habitaciones

no puedo creer esto - dijo Musa sonriendo - hemos vencido a las Trix

si, y ahora solo queda Xeros - dijo Flora sonriendo también - pronto la paz volverá a reinar

chicas nos se ustedes pero yo quiero un descanso, ha sido un día muy largo - dijo Riven colocando ambas manos en su cabeza por la espalda y sonriendo

yo también quiero descansar - dijo Sky dándole un codazo a Riven

¿descansar de que? - pregunto Layla riendo - si casi no hicieron nada

¿ah no? - pregunto Nabu riendo - ¿quien venció al ejercito de las sombras?

pero eso no fue casi nada - dijo Roxy riendo - nosotras nos enfrentamos a las Trix 2 veces

es lo mismo - rió Brandon

bueno chicos, no se alegren tan pronto - dijo Bloom seria - aun queda Xeros...

es verdad - dijo Tecna - esto aun no ha terminado

Continuara...

* * *

1 SEMANA ESCRIBIENDO ESTE CAPITULO! aksjskj de vrd me demore una semana, espero que les haya gustado

Agradecimientos a:

- winxzafir

- Adhelaila

GRACIAS por comentar en el ultimo capitulo anterior, de vrd son increíbles.

Ahora una recomendación:

Lazos de Sangre de RoseMarie1314: es un gran Fics y espero que les guste, yo lo leo siempre porque me gusta, esta muy bueno y espero que les guste a ustedes también, es una recomendación y de vrd espero que les guste


	38. Chapter 38: La Batalla Final Pt 1

**Otro capitulo mas sobre El Camino de la Luz...**

AVISO: VOY A ESTAR CORRIGIENDO ERRORES DE CAPÍTULOS DE LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESCRIBO, AHORA ESTOY CORRIGIENDO LOS ERRORES Y ARREGLANDO LOS CAPÍTULOS DE SAILOR MOON LA VIDA CONTINUA, Y LUEGO CAMBIARE LOS PROBLEMAS DE EL CAMINO DE LA LUZ!

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

- Aclaraciones:

.: Winx Club o Trix :. - Cambio de POV general

.: (nombre) :. – Cambio de POV por personaje

Los ataques que aparezcan, algunos son inventados ya que no me se los ataques de las winx, apenas me se uno o dos.

**ADVERTENCIA: **DENTRO DE ESTOS 3 CAPÍTULOS ESTARÁ EL FINAL DE "EL CAMINO DE LA LUZ", ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN... TAMBIÉN QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE POR DESCUIDO MIO OLVIDE ESCRIBIR LOS ATAQUES PARA XEROS EN MI CUADERNO POR LO QUE NO SE MUY BIEN QUE ATAQUE PONER ASÍ QUE LO MAS SEGURO ES QUE LOS SAQUE DE OTRAS SERIE, LO CUAL PARA ESO DOY CRÉDITO A ESAS SERIES POR HABER INVENTADO LOS ATAQUES.

ES POSIBLE QUE CUANDO LEAN LOS ATAQUES DE XEROS SEPAN EN QUE SERIES APARECIERON LO CUAL SERIA BUENO YA QUE ASÍ SABRÁN A QUE SERIES ESTOY DANDO CRÉDITO. OH CASI LO OLVIDO, ESTOY ARREGLANDO LOS CAPÍTULOS DE "EL CAMINO DE LA LUZ", LOS ARREGLARE DOS VCS, EN LA PRIMERA SERA ALGO RÁPIDO Y EN LA SEGUNDA YA ARREGLARE PALABRAS QUE SE ME PASAR, TAMBIÉN ARREGLARE DIÁLOGOS Y AGREGARE OTROS.

- cosas a explicar:

Energía Mágica: Es como la esfera que apareció en los hechiceros de waverly place la película, esa de color amarillo solo que con los colores de las chicas

Brazalete Magos: Un Brazalete negro con toque de morado. Tiene unos espacios para incrustar unas gemas con formas de hexágono, las Gemas rodean toda la muñeca

Piedras Teribithia: Gemas Elementales que al juntarse en el Brazalete dan el poder de que la persona que lo taiga puesto pueda usar el elemento, también al estar las 5 juntas se puede invocar a un Dragón Poderoso. Tienen 5 colores Rojo, Celeste, Amarillo, Verde y Azul y al estar todas juntas aparece dentro una imagen del elemento

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz ~

Capitulo 38:

La Batalla Final Pt. 1

.: Winx Club :.

Ya era de día el sol brillaba, el cielo estaba despejado y no habian señales de Xeros u otro enemigo que quiere pelear. Las Winx y los Especialistas estaban reunidos en el comedor para el desayuno a excepción de una de ellas.

por fin tendremos un día de paz y tranquilidad - comento Flora sonriendo

hace mucho que no tenemos un día así - dijo Musa sonriendo

pero ya hemos tenido días tranquilos - dijo Roxy extrañada - y no fue hace mucho

lo que Musa quiere decir es que es un día en el que no se preocuparan por nada mas que relajarse - dijo Tune sonriendo

necesitábamos un día así - dijo Bloom sonriendo - Magix ya ha sido liberado y aun queda Xeros

pero, no hablaremos de eso - dijo Layla negando con la cabeza - hoy nadie hablara de los problemas, es un día para descansar y solo eso

¿que les parece si vamos a Magix a almorzar y de paso para que paseemos? - pregunto Tecna sonriendo

mm... ¿un día tranquilo y paseo? yo me apunto - dijo Musa sonriendo

yo también - apoyo Layla

cuenten conmigo - dijo Flora

creo que también iré - dijo Roxy

¿que? - pregunto Riven al ver que Musa no le quitaba la mirada de encima

¿ustedes no irán? - pregunto ella sonriendo

no - respondio Riven tranquilo - seguro irán a comprar al centro comercial

y si es así a nosotros nos tocara cargar todo - dijo Nabu preocupado - la ultima vez que cargue bolsas eran de Stella y era millones

es verdad - apoyo Timmy preocupado

¿por cierto donde esta ella? - pregunto Sky

esta hablando con Faragonda ahora - respondio Helio - ¿tu no dirás nada?

¿sobre que? - pregunto Brandon llevándose un pedazo de pan a la boca y restando importancia

no se, tal vez el hecho de que tu novia esta hablando con Faragonda - dijo Sky sonriendo

¿que tendría que decir sobre eso? - pregunto el algo molesto

Brandon... ¿que te sucede? - pregunto Riven frunciendo el ceño

nada - respondio el castaño sin tomar mucha importancia

es obvio que algo te sucede - dijo Nabu sonriendo - seguro estas molesto

yo no estoy molesto - se defendió Brandon en evidentemente molestia

si claro - dijo con sarcasmo Riven

de seguro sigue molesto por eso - dijo Layla tranquila

¿por que cosa? - pregunto Timmy confundido

¿lo olvidaste? - pregunto Tecna - Brandon estaba molesto con Stella por haber salido sin avisar

con que era eso - susurro Timmy

es increíble que estés molesto por eso - dijo Nabu riendo

ya cállate - dijo Brandon levantándose y marchándose del lugar

¿que dije? - pregunto Nabu confundido

Nabu debiste cerrar la boca - dijo Layla negando con la cabeza

¿pero que dije? - pregunto el aun confundido

* * *

.: Stella :.

entiende que pudo haberte sucedido algo - escuchaba a mi madre molesta

entiendo... - dije en un susurro como quien acaba de ser regañado por una madre muy molesta

no me parece eso ¿que pensabas? - pregunto ella molesta - ¿que la cosa iba a ser fácil? ¿que ibas a salir sana y salva?

bueno, eso paso ¿no? - pregunte nerviosa - yo le gane a Darcy...

no estoy para bromas - dijo ella enserio molesta - no debiste haber salido sin avisar, fue peligroso... y mas aun cuando recién te recuperadas de un ataque...

lo siento, pero mamá... - intente defenderme - eso ya es pasado, la cosa se fue, yo gane la batalla y todo se acabo

no se ha acabado - dijo mi padre que había estado callado todo este rato - aun queda Xeros y solo por ser el te mantendrás alejada, no quiero saber que estabas cerca de el

pero yo voy a pelear con Xeros - reclame molesta - el es mi enemigo y yo me encargare

no lo creo - dijo mi madre - tu padre ya lo dijo, te mantendrás alejada del

¿pero entonces quien va a pelear con el? - pregunte alzando las manos

eso ya lo veremos - dijo Faragonda que había estado callada también - por ahora solo queda relajarse un poco

Bien, para quienes no sepan aun, yo estoy en la oficina de Faragonda hablando con mis padres por medio de un programa medio raro de Tecna. ¿El tema? simple, la batalla de ayer. Ellos estaban regañandome por haber salido sin avisar e ir a pelear con Darcy, y no eran los únicos ya que Faragonda también lo hizo antes que ellos.

Salí de la oficina molesta, se suponía que yo pelearía con Xeros no otra persona, Faragonda, Griffin y Saladino se iban a encargar de proteger Alfea y Magix no de pelear contra Xeros aunque claro ellos ya habian dicho que se encargarían de el.

Me dirigía hacia afuera, la verdad es que no tenia hambre por ahora y quería refrescarme con un poco de viento y sol.

"tal vez deberia ir al techo de la escuela, al menos ahí estare sola" - pensaba sin tomarle importancia al camino o si alguien se me cruzaba, lo cual fue algo tonto ya que accidentalmente choque contra alguien - auch... - me queje retrocediendo unos paso

lo siento ¿estas bien? - dijo esa persona, su voz me era familiar. Lo mire y note que si, efectivamente lo conocía, y mucho diría yo

Brandon... - susurre al verlo. Estoy consciente de que el aun esta molesto por lo de ayer... igual que todos.

ah Stella - dijo algo molesto. ¿Que? solo un "ah Stella" y mas encima con voz molesta... es un tonto, eso eso es pasado y debería superarlo - con permiso

espera, ¿donde vas? - pregunte molesta por su "forma de decirme que no quiere estar conmigo ahora"

a la habitacion - dijo tranquilo. Lo voy ha...

oye si estas molesto al menos dímelo - dije tratando de evitar enojarme - aunque claro ya se que eso es obvio pero por lo menos reconocerlo

¿que? yo no estoy molesto - se defendió el - ¿por que todos dicen eso?

¿por ser la verdad? - pregunte adivinando a su pregunta - estas actuando como un tonto ¿sabes?

como sea - rodó los ojos

bien, cuando se te pase el mal humor búscame - dije dando un golpe con el pie en el suelo - estaré en la terraza (techo)

no soy el único con mal humor ¿verdad? - pregunto burlándose. Bien, este no es Brandon... Dios ¿que le hicieron a mi Brandon?

tu me pones así - dije cruzándome de brazos y largándome del lugar. ¿Que le sucede?

Seguí mi camino hasta llegar a la azotea (terraza, parte de arriba de un edificio), camine hasta la orilla y me apoye para poder ver hacia abajo, veía varias hadas, especialistas y hechiceras por todos lados. Es verdad, ellas no volverán a Torre Nubosa hasta que Xeros sea destruido o como quiero yo, que deje de ser malo.

Se preguntaran ¿que hace una linda chica como yo en una terraza aburrida como esta envés de dejarse admirar todo el día por los especialistas? bien, digamos que con el único que me dejaría admirar todo el día esta molesto conmigo y apenas si me dice algo.

genial un día de relajación y yo aquí sola - dije molesta - el día no puede ser peor...

tal ves no debí decirle donde iba a estar - susurre ya tranquila y preocupada - aahhh, pero es que no lo pensé...

Me di la vuelta para volver a mi habitacion pero algo me detuvo y me quede sorprendida. Era Brandon que estaba ahí parado con las manos en el bolsillo y mirándome ya mas calmado que antes.

viniste - dije en voz baja pero no demasiado para que me pueda escuchar

si, yo me di cuenta de que tenias razón - dijo el mirándome fijamente - actuaba como un tonto

es verdad... - susurre mientras el rodaba los ojos y se acercaba a mi

estaba preocupado, te dije que no quería que fueras sola y no me hiciste caso - hizo una pausa y se detuvo a medio camino - y peor aun, te fuiste sin decir nada a nadie

bueno es que sabia que si les decia no me dejarían - dije defendiéndome - ademas ¿que querías que dijera? ¿chicos, me voy a pelear con Darcy no me esperen despiertos? ¿eso?

no pero... - intento decir algo

¿pero que? - lo interrumpí

Siguió caminando hasta estar a pocos centímetros de mi - pudiste haber dicho algo parecido

algo parecido ¿eh? - dije girando la vista - estas loco... - comencé a negar con la cabeza

lo se... - rió el. ¿Se ríe? ¿de que? - ¿me perdonas por tratarte así?

Lo mire unos segundos y suspire - solo si tu olvidas lo que paso...

hecho... - sonrió mientras colocaba sus manos en mi cintura. El se inclino un poco y poso sus labios sobre los míos, se podía sentir esa calidez y suavidad que era característico del. No tarde en corresponder el beso, rodee su cuello con mis brazos mientras el me apegaba mas a su cuerpo. Me sentía protegida y tranquila en sus brazos. Una vez que rompimos el beso, sonreí y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

mejor un picnic - dijo Musa sonriendo - la idea es relajarnos, no estresarnos yendo de compras ademas, nuestra Princesita seguro comprara hasta morir y a nosotros nos tocara cargar las bolsas

es verdad - rió Tecna - aunque debes recordar que nuestro ultimo picnic no termino muy bien

pero las Trix ya no están - dijo Roxy sonriendo

tiene razón - dijo Flora sonriendo - ademas, sera divertido volver al aire libre y estar en sincronía con la naturaleza

entonces esta decidido - dije sonriendo y chasqueando los dedos - iremos a un día de campo

Estábamos en nuestra sala de reunión, que en realidad es nuestra habitacion cuando oímos la puerta y vimos a Brandon con Stella que se dirigieron a la habitacion de esta ultima. Algo que me parece extraño es que pasan mucho tiempo ahí.

creo que pasan mucho tiempo solos - escuche a Musa extrañada

pensaba lo mismo - dije riendo

¿no creerán que ellos...? - intento decir Sky

no, no, no - dijo Flora - no creo que ellos, digo... seria algo preocupante si ellos hicieran "eso"

¿por que? - pregunto Riven extrañado

chicos ¿se dan cuenta de que estamos hablando? - dije extrañada - hablamos de algo que no debería interesarnos, es la vida personal de Brandon y Stella

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Stella y yo fuimos a su habitacion un rato, bueno en realidad ella quería ir porque estaba algo aburrida. Al entrar ella se dirigió a su cama y se dejo caer mientras abrazaba una almohada, me reí y camine hasta ella.

¿estas cansada? - pregunte mientras me apoyaba con las manos en la cama para evitar que mi cuerpo cayera sobre ella y la acorralaba

bromeas ¿verdad? - dijo ella sonriendo - ya tuve suficiente con tanto descanso

La mire con cierta ternura y me incline a besarla en la mejilla, luego retrocedí - Te Amo...

Ella me tomo del cuello de la camisa y me jalo un poco, con cuidado de no caer con el cuerpo sobre ella me mantuve sosteniéndome aun. Acerco sus labios para besarme, una vez que lo hizo yo le correspondí. El beso comenzó a tener pasión y a intensificarse un poco, no podía seguir con esto me estaba volviendo loco, quería hacerlo con Stella pero aun no era el mejor momento, primero debemos acabar con todos los problemas primero. Deje de besarla, ella aun me tenia tomado del cuello de la camisa y me sonreía

me vuelves loco - le dije sonriendo - tu sonrisa, tus caricias, tus besos, tus labios todo de ti me vuelve loco

bueno, tu me vuelves loca a mi - dijo ella sonriendo - tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tus caricias, tus besos, tu forma de mirarme, cuando dices mi nombre, cuando dices que me amas... todo eso y mucho mas me vuelve loca, loca de amor

Volví a besarla en los labios pero esta vez fue algo diferente, pues ella pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca el, pero no contare detalles de eso. Luego de habernos besado por un buen rato, deje sus labios y baje a su cuello para besarlo y morderlo con cierta dulzura. Ella gemía de placer mientras pasaba sus manos por mi espalda - Brandon... - dijo ella entre gemidos. Deje de besarla en el cuello y la mire sonriendo

¿que sucede? - pregunte

no sigas - dijo riendo - o yo voy a ser quien no te va a soltar... creo que primero debes terminar con las pelear

Stella... - dije haciendo un puchero

pareceres un niñito - dijo riendo y besándome en la nariz

¿me estas diciendo infantil? - pregunte riendo

yo no use esa palabra - dijo riendo. Me levante de me senté el cama con la vista puesta en la puerta. Escuche un gemido molesto, por lo que me reí, luego sentí que alguien se lanzaba sobre mi

¿que haces? - pregunte riendo

no lo se - dijo mirándome sonriendo

La tome fuertemente y le levante de la cama cargado a Stella en mi espalda - Brandon... - dijo riendo

Comencé a girar en solo lugar mientras ella me pedía que me detuviera ya que se mareaba, no le hice caso y seguí girando mientras reía. De tanto girar yo también me maree y caí en su cama con ella al lado mio

Ambos nos reímos sin parar - me va a dar un dolor de cabeza

si, a mi también - dije riendo

Sentí la mano de Stella sobre mi pecho, ella se inclino un poco y me miraba sonriendo - eres un loco

lo se - me reí un poco. Stella se levanto de la cama pero se tuvo que sujetar de algo - ¿estas bien?

si, solo algo mareada por tu bromita - dijo cerrando los ojos y colocando una mano en su cabeza

¿estas segura? parece que es algo mas - dije preocupado

de verdad - dijo ella quitando la mano y sonriendo con los ojos abiertos - iré por un... vaso de agua

esta bien - dije tranquilo - te esperare aquí

Me beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la salida

.: Stella :.

Bese a Brandon en la mejilla y luego me fui de la habitacion por un vaso de agua. Lo cierto es que algo extrañamente anormal me había sucedido, cuando me levante me pareció que estaba al borde del techo de un castillo que no conocía. Como dije era anormal eso, decidí mentirle a Brandon diciendo que fue por el juego ese pero la verdad es que no me siento muy bien.

Pase por donde estaban las chicas y tome un vaso, lo llene con agua y luego salí de ahí - ¿que hacen? - pregunte antes de beber un sorbo

planes para salir a la tarde - me respondio Bloom sonriendo

oh genial - dije sentándome en el brazo del sillón en que estaba Flora - ¿que harán?

un día de campo - respondio Flora sonriendo - supongo que vendrás ¿verdad?

Tome otro sorbo del vaso con agua e iba a responder que si pero volví a sentir otro mareo pero intente hacer que no fuera notorio - tal vez...

¿estas bien? - pregunto Nabu

si - dije sonriendo

hey - escuche a Brandon, mire hacia la puerta donde estaba el - pensé que no volverías

si, solo que hablaba con las chicas - dije sonriendo

que bueno que llegaste - dijo Sky sonriendo - iremos a un día de campo

que bien - dijo el sonriendo - ¿ irán todos?

si, solo nos faltaba saber si irían tu y Stella - dijo Bloom

oh bueno ¿tu iras? - me pregunto

Iba a tomar otro sorbo de agua pero cerré los ojos apretándolos con fuerza, sentía algo punzante en mi cabeza y un mareo. Deje caer el vaso al suelo y me agarre la cabeza con ambas manos, me dolía demasiado y no creo que haya tenido que ver con el juego de Brandon. Sentí una mano en mi hombro

¿estas bien? - pregunto Flora. Seguro la mano era suya. No podía responder, el dolor era horrible. Una imagen extraña se me cruzo por la mente, en la imagen salia un hombre en una jaula que estaba en medio de una habitacion totalmente oscura, el parecía estar intentando salir pero era imposible.

El dolor comenzó a disminuir hasta desaparecer. Abrí los ojos lentamente y a relajar mis manos, levante la cabeza y note que todos me miraban preocupados, ademas de que tenia razón, la mano en mi hombro era de Flora

no tienes fiebre - dijo quitando su mano de mi hombro y llevándola a mi frente

estoy bien, no te preocupes - dije tratando de sonreír - estoy bien, solo fue un mareo

¿un mareo? - pregunto Musa confundida y preocupada

Brandon y yo estuvimos... - intente decir

no quiero saber - interrumpió Riven

jugando, estuvimos jugando Riven - dijo Brandon molesto y tratando de hacerle entender que solo eso

si, "jugando" - dijo haciendo comillas

bueno, ella no tiene porque decirte lo que hace ¿o si? - pregunto molesto ¿y ahora por que pelean?

chicos ya - dijo Roxy deteniéndolos, luego me miro - ¿que juego?

algo como da un montón de vueltas hasta que caigas mareada a la cama - dije riendo un poco

¿estuvieron girando? - pregunto Tecna mientras yo asentía

Suspire y mire al suelo donde el vaso se me había caído y se había roto - yo limpiare

no, déjalo - dijo Layla preocupada - yo lo haré, mejor ve a descansar

no necesito descansar - dije tranquila - yo limpiare

¿quieres dejar de ser terca una vez en tu vida y hacer caso? - pregunto algo molesta y preocupada

Mire a Layla y resople - te hará bien descansar - dijo Helio

ya he descansado demasiado, he pasado como 3 días en cama - dije molesta

eso no es verdad - dijo Sky frunciendo el ceño

bueno, no 3 días seguidos pero últimamente solo me la paso descansando - dije cruzándome de brazos - y no puedes negar que no es verdad

pero... - intento decir Sky, el sabia que yo tenia razón

olvídalo - dije suspirando - iré a dormir un poco, me siento mal

creo que mejor haré un té para que te relajes - dijo Flora preocupada - un poco de té de hierba y te sentirás mejor

no gracias - dije negando - no es necesario

Me fui a mi habitacion donde me recosté en la cama abrazando una almohada, no se que sucedió pero no tenia ganas de hacer nada ¿como es posible que esto sucediera tan rápido? ¿que era esa imagen? ¿quien era esa persona? ya no se ni que me ocurre. Cerré los ojos esperando conciliar el sueño y caer en los brazos de Morfeo pero era imposible, no podía dormir y eso se debe a que he pasado mucho tiempo descansando. Gruñí al no poder dormir, me levante molesta pero rápidamente me tuve que sujetar de un mueble ya que otro mareo sentí.

Me pareció tener algo como una visión en las cuales veía las nubes abrirse y del cielo un Dragón salia. Luego todo se volvio borroso - ¿que rayos fue eso? - me pregunte frunciendo el ceño

¿estas bien? - escuche la voz de Amore con tono preocupado

si, no te preocupes - dije tratando de sonreír - no es nada

¿de verdad te sientes bien? - volvio a preguntar - no tienes cara de estar bien ¿cual es el problema?

ya te dije que estoy bien - dije sentándome en la cama - no hay ningún problema y no te preocupes

pero... - intento decir ella

Amore, si hubiera un problema sabes que te lo diría ¿verdad? - dije sonriendo mientras ella asentía - por lo tanto no tienes de que preocuparte

oye... - dijo ella de nuevo

Amore... - dije en tono de regaño para que entienda que es la verdad

no, no iba a decir eso - dijo ella sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza - me preguntaba ¿cuando pelearas con Xeros?

Parpadee un poco y luego negué con la cabeza - no se si peleare con el...

¿por que? - pregunto sorprendida y confundida

papá no quiere que me acerque y mamá ha estado de acuerdo con el - dije dejándome caer de espaldas - Faragonda estuvo de acuerdo y verán que hacer

es un alivio que no te enfrentaras a el - dijo ella sonriendo

pues no para mi, yo quería pelear contra el para ayudarlo... ademas, - dije mirando el techo - no entiendo porque pero, las únicas veces en la que están de acuerdo es para impedirme algo

lo hacen porque te aman - me sonrió la hadita - ellos no te quieren ver lastimada

no tienen ni idea - susurre, me volvía sentar mirando a la Pixie y sonreí - ¿a que hora es el día de campo?

Ella me miro sorprendida y sonriendo

* * *

.: Xeros :.

"Ella esta cansada, venció a Darcy sola y necesita descansar. Pero el tiempo se me va de las manos, si no peleo con ella todo se vendrá abajo, todo por lo que he luchado por construir se vendrá abajo si pierdo esta batalla" - pensaba mirando el techo mientras estaba recostado en mi cama - "ella es un hada muy fuerte, aunque eso no impedirá que gane"

Me levante y camine hasta el ventanal para poder observar el bosque - no puedo perder la batalla final, si pierdo el Dragón desaparecerá

te dije que no entregaras la Piedra - escuche la voz de una muy cruel persona

no tenia razones para seguir teniéndola - respondí sin mirarla - ahora sigue la batalla final

¿por que no dejaste que yo me hiciera cargo de esa niña? - pregunto ella

porque... Darcy era quien pelearía con la pequeña - respondí tranquilo - tu y yo teníamos un trato y yo he cumplido con mi parte, ahora cumple con la tuya

ya lo hice ¿lo olvidas? - pregunto ella - yo ya me encargue de lo que debía hacer ahora solo queda esperar

el tiempo se ha vuelto mi enemigo, no puedo esperar mas - dije tranquilo

pues, lo siento - dijo como si nada - no puedo hacer nada, el Dragón aparecerá cuando tu lo llames pero debes tener cuidado, al no tener las piedras en tu poder ella puede controlar al Dragón

Akane, ella tiene la piedra en su poder por alguna razón - dije tranquilo - no has pensado eso ¿verdad?

de hecho si - respondio ella - pero no se esa razón, de hecho estoy esperando a que me digas la razón por la que invocaste al Dragón y luego le entregaste la piedra a ella

debía hacerlo - respondí tranquilo como siempre - el Dragón esta bajo mi control, no el de ella... no importa si ella tiene las piedras a su favor, yo tendré al Dragón, lo cual hará una batalla increíble

déjame ver si entiendo... - la escuche decir

déjame ver si es verdad - dije dándome la vuelta para verla

tu le entregaste la piedra para que ella pueda reunir las demás y así pelear contra el dragón y contigo, usando las Piedras Teribithias - asentí sonriendo - ¿como sabrá ella que debe buscarlas?

recibirá señales - dije tranquilo y sonriendo - por ejemplo puede tener una visión, o estará escrito en algo

es una estupidez - dijo ella

lo se, pero es mas divertido así - dije riendo un poco

como sea, yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí - dijo ella - ahora que soy libre, me encargare de regresar a mi vida como era antes

la compañía de la luz te buscara Akane, aunque quieras volver a tu vida de maldad no podrás - dije serio

olvidas que la nueva compañía de la luz esta tras de ti - dijo ella sonriendo (no tiene la mascarilla) - por lo que no habrá problema conmigo, seguir haciendo mis maldades como siempre

¿buscaras venganza? - pregunte serio

de hecho, no... creo que estoy bien así - dijo tranquila

ocultas un pasado muy oscuro Akane - dije tranquilo y cerrando los ojos - muchos quieren saber que sucedió contigo

si bien tu lo dijiste, mi pasado es muy oscuro - dijo ella con voz seria - y solo los valientes podrán saber de que trata... deberias prepararte para la batalla final

eso haré... - dije abriendo los ojos. Akane desapareció de la habitacion y yo comencé a crear una esfera en el aire sin usar las manos, una imagen se mostró... era la de Stella con sus amigos en algo como un campo, quisas tenia un picnic. Sonrei maliciosamente

lo siento Stella, pero debo arruinar tu dia - dije en voz alta

* * *

.: Bloom :.

¡ES MÍA! - le grite a Layla que corría con la pelota de fútbol. Ella me la paso y corrí lo mas rápido hasta el arco del equipo contrario, estaba al arco Stella así que esto iba a ser fácil ya que ella solo se estaba limando las uñas. Tire la pelota y como supuse entro justo en el arco - ¡GOOOOLLL! - grite dando un salto

¡SI! - grito Layla abrazándome - ¡GANAMOS!

ush odio este juego - se quejo Stella

debías atrapar la pelota - le regaño Roxy - no dejarla pasar

pero me iba a romper una uña - se defendió mientras Roxy rodaba los ojos

da igual - dijo Musa sonriendo - nosotras ganamos y ustedes perdieron

bien hecho Stella - le dijo Tecna molesta - si tan solo la hubieras atrapado abríamos ganado

ya chicas, Stella no tiene la culpa - la defendió Flora tranquila - mejor olvidémonos de eso

tiene razón, en fin de cuentas es solo un juego - dije sonriendo

es verdad - dijo Musa sonriendo - pero no esta demás echarles en cara que ganamos

ya Musa - dijo Roxy cruzándose de brazos molesta por haber perdido

mejor vamos a comer - dijo Tecna sonriendo

¿donde están los chicos? - pregunte al no verlos donde estaba nuestro camping

que raro - dijo Flora mirando hacia el lugar - las Pixies tampoco están

tal vez fueron a caminar por ahí - dijo Stella sin tomerle importancia y encogiéndose de hombros

¿enserio? - pregunto con sarcasmo Musa - ¿es lo mejor que se te puede ocurrir?

ellos no irían a caminar solos - dije preocupada - o al menos no sin nosotras

ah bueno, no se donde estén - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - pero tengo hambre

yo también - dijo Roxy sonriendo - el juego me abrió el apetito

ah miren quien ya no esta molesta - dijo Musa riendo

Fuimos a nuestro camping para comer algo, no vimos a los chicos a nuestro alrededor lo cual era preocupante ¿donde esta Sky y los demás?. Nos sentamos para poder comer

deberíamos esperar a los chicos - dijo Flora

pero no sabemos donde fueron - dijo Tecna

Un chasquido de dedos de escuche, mire a Musa que sonreía - ¿por que no los buscas por la computadora esa? Timmy siempre la lleva consigo

es verdad - dijo Tecna sonriendo. Saco su computadora

no creo que sea necesario - dijo Layla sonriendo

¿por que? - pregunte curiosa

ahí vienen - apunto enfrente. Era verdad, ahí venían sonriendo y traían unas cosas consigo

hey veo que ya terminaron con su juego - dijo Sky sonriendo y dejando las cosas en el suelo

si ¿y ustedes donde andaban? - pregunte sonriendo

fuimos a buscar algo - respondio Brandon dejando un montón de cosas para acampar

¿cosas para acampar? - pregunto Roxy tomando algo

si, estábamos pensando que seria bueno que acampáramos aquí - dijo Helio sonriendo - Faragonda esta de acuerdo

se supone que seria algo como una sorpresa - dijo Sky sonriendo - pero terminaron su juego antes y nos han descubierto

eso parece - dije riendo - pero es un lindo detalle, hace tiempo que no acampamos

¿te olvidas de la vez que fuimos a acampar a la playa? - pregunto molesta Stella - no hay forma alguna que me haga quedarme a acampar de nuevo

¿de nuevo? - pregunto Musa con el ceño fruncido - Stella eso fue hace ya un tiempo atrás

no me interesa cuando fue - dijo cruzándose de brazos

Preciosa, no puedes estar todo el día en Alfea sin hacer nada - dijo Brandon sonriendo

me da igual - dijo Stella - yo me iré a Alfea y ustedes bueno se quedan a acampar y a hacer sus cosas esas

eres aguafiestas - dijo Nabu riendo un poco - no te hará mal un noche al aire libre

prefiero ir de compras sola que acampar - dijo Stella

bien - se rindió Brandon - yo te llevare a Alfea mas rato y luego me vender a acampar con los chicos

me parece bien - dijo Stella tranquila

Suspire negando con la cabeza, se como es Stella pero también se que no le hará daño una noche al aire libre. Dejando ese tema de lado, me levante y sonreí. Iba a ayudar a los chicos a armar las tiendas, Roxy y Layla también se habian ofrecido a ayudar, aunque claro Layla fue por algo de leña. Luego de un buen día, Brandon se llevo a Stella devuelta a Alfea mientras nosotros nos quedamos aquí.

este noche sera increíble - dijo Roxy emocionada

tiene razón, sera una noche para recordar - dijo Chatta riendo

Terminamos de levantar la tienda y vimos que Brandon ya había vuelto - eh ¿y ese milagro que no te quedaste con ella? - pregunto burlándose Riven

Brandon solo lo ignoro y siguió caminando hasta entrar al bosque, claro lo único que dijo era que ayudaría a Layla

¿le ha sucedido algo? - pregunto Flora preocupada

quizás se peleo con Stella - dijo Tecna

es lo mas probable - dije extrañada - últimamente solo hacen mas que pelear

es verdad - dijo Musa - pero debe ser por todo esto que esta sucediendo

tiene razón, recuerden que la ultima vez que pelearon fue porque ella se fue sin avisar - dijo Roxy - e iba a pelear contra Darcy

pero parece que ya se habian arreglado - dije extrañada

sea lo que sea, estas pelean deben parar - dijo Sky acercándose - yo hablare con el mas tarde

esta bien - dije sonriendo

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

no soy una niña que necesita protección ¿por que nadie puede entender eso? - pregunte al aire lanzando varias cosas contra la pared, pues estaba molesta. Deje de aventar las cosas y me cruce de brazos molesta. Hace ya un buen rato que Brandon se había ido y obviamente por mi estado el se había ido molesto, se preguntaran que paso. Bueno, no fue la gran cosa, solo tuve otro mareo cualquiera y mentí diciendo que no me sucedía nada, el se molesto porque últimamente no le cuento las cosas y ya saben que sucedió, nos pusimos a pelear y luego se fue molesto.

No tengo porque decirle lo que me sucede, como dije no soy una niña que necesita protección. Todo esto me esta volviendo loca, mareos, imágenes, dragones...

¡SI ALGUIEN NO ME DICE AHORA MISMO QUE SUCEDE VOY A ESTALLAR! - grite apretando los puños hacia arriba

pobrecita, alguien necesita atención inmediata - escuche una voz masculina

¿qui... quien anda ahí? - pregunte buscando al dueño de la voz

pues yo pequeña ¿quien mas? - era Xeros. Mire hacia la puerta de mi habitacion y lo vi ahí sonriéndome

¿que haces aquí? - pregunte levantándome de la cama seria - vete

¿acaso no puedo venir a verte ahora? - pregunto el sonriendo

¿que es lo que quieres? - pregunte molesta

se nota que aun no te das cuenta de nada - dijo el cerrando los ojos - la pelea comenzara hoy al anochecer, consigue las Piedras Teribithias y úsalas para pelear aun tienes 2 horas

¿que? - pregunte sorprendida y frunciendo el ceño

te estuve enviando señales pero hasta para eso eres mala - dijo sonriendo

oye... - dije ofendida

no era mi intensión ofenderte - negó el - pero siento que hoy andas un poquito sensible

Lo mire molesta y luego relaje el rostro, gire la vista para que no viera mi mirada y suspire - tal vez tengas razón

como sea, no lo olvides 2 horas para la batalla - dijo serio - se realizara en mi castillo, enviare una señal para que puedas dirigirte sin problemas, vendrás sola pues, esta batalla solo nos concierne a ti y a mi

entonces, esta sera la batalla final - dije seria. Xeros desapareció de la habitacion, debía encontrar las Piedras Teribithia, ya tenia dos en mi poder, la del Rayo y la Tierra solo me falta el Fuego, el Viento y el Agua, por suerte se donde están todas.

Salí de la habitacion en busca de la Piedra del Fuego pues, es la mas cercana, solo esperaba que Faragonda no se diera cuenta. Llegue al lugar donde estaba la Piedra y como era de esperarse vi a Concorda con sus mascotas mágicas. Si quería esa Piedra sin problemas debía hablar con Concorda, suspire fuerte y entre.

ejem - dije mirando a Concorda quien me miro seria

dime... - dijo ella

Concorda, necesito pedirte un favor - dije nerviosa, después de lo que hice no estaba segura si me dejaría llevarme la Piedra para una pelea contra quien se las quería hace tiempo

¿que quieres? - pregunto seria

veras, esto tiene que permanecer en secreto - dije nerviosa aun - Xeros y yo pelearemos en dos horas y necesito la Piedra del Fuego ¿crees que podrías...?

¿dejar que te la lleves? - termino mi pregunta - no lo creo, después de todo lo que ha sucedido... ademas, estoy enterada de que Faragonda y tus padres te prohibieron pelear contra el

Genial, ¿quien mas sabe sobre eso? ¿Santa Claus? - Concorda, se que lo que hice estuvo mal... de hecho todo lo que he hecho ha estado mal, pero quiero ayudar a Xeros

¿peleando? - pregunto molesta - los problemas jamas se arreglan así

lo se pero... - intente decir pero ella negó con la cabeza

lo siento Stella, desde que supimos que las Piedras habian vuelto a su lugar decidimos que nadie las tocaría, ya sea para bien o para mal - dijo Concorda - de verdad entiendo que tienes buenas intensiones pero hazle caso a Faragonda y mantente alejada de esto

Suspire en derrota, no podía ir sin la Piedra del Fuego pero tampoco podía faltar a esa batalla - esta bien, ¿podrías no mencionar esto a nadie? no quiero que se enteren de nada

solo si prometes no ir - dijo ella. Mire a Concorda preocupada, no podía prometer eso pero tampoco podía dejar que Faragonda se entere. Pase mi mano derecha por la espalda para esconderla y cruce los dedos

lo prometo - dije nerviosa por si se daba cuenta de eso

Ella solo asintió y luego yo salí de la habitacion - sera mejor ir a la Aldea de las Pixies, después de todo ahí esta la del Viento, aunque seguro sucederá lo mismo que ahora - dije suspirando en derrota - ¿que haré?

busca las Piedras Teribithias y ven a pelear - escuche la voz de Xeros resonar en el pasillo

eh ¿como hace eso? - pregunte buscándolo pero no lo vi. Negué con la cabeza y comencé a caminar para ir a mi habitacion - como sea, creo que tendré que ir sin esas Piedras

espera... - me detuvo la voz de Concorda. Me di la vuelta y la vi con la Piedra que flotaba a su lado - creo que tienes razón, tu eres quien debe ayudar a Xeros

Me entrego la Piedra, primero la vi sorprendida y así fue todo el rato - ¿que? - pregunte

suerte en la batalla - dijo ella sonriendo

pero... ¿por que? - pregunte confundida

el hecho de que te hayas enfrentado a mi para pedirla y no robarla me ha dejado bastante claro que quieres hacer esto por las buenas - dijo ella sonriendo - y que te hayas rendido al pensar que sucedería lo mismo con la del Viento y Agua aun cuando habías cruzado los dedos me ha hecho pensar que tienes fuerza de voluntad al querer ir sin ellas

La mire confundida - no entendiste nada de lo que dije ¿verdad? - pregunto ella

solo una parte - reí nerviosa - pero gracias por el voto de confianza

Ninfea y Athena te están esperando - dijo ella sonriendo - suerte, espero que logres tu objetivo

no se en que momento sucedió pero gracias - dije sonriendo

y no te preocupes, Faragonda no se enterara, al menos no por mi - me dijo haciéndome sonreír aun mas.

Use mía anillo para teletransportarme a la Aldea Pixie donde estaba Ninfea esperándome. Me entrego la Piedra tranquila y me dijo que tuviera mucho cuidado. Me volví a teletransportar a Fontana Roja donde no tuve problemas para entrar, para ser un lugar que esta bajo control de Xeros no había muchos guardias o algo parecido, busque a Athena que estaba escondida y algo asustada, me entrego la Piedra y yo le dije que mejor se fuera a Alfea ya que este lugar no era muy bueno bajo el control de Xeros. Ella hizo lo que dije y luego yo también me fui a buscar la señal de Xeros, la cual no tenia ni idea de como seria.

Abrí mi mano, dejando ver las 5 Piedras Teribithias, eras hermosas y con un brillo inigualable. Si tan solo tuviera donde guardarlas para no perderlas, la vida seria mas fácil. Mire al cielo, veía las nubes pasar ya iba a ser la hora y aun no había ninguna señal

creo que este me engaño - dije molesta. Vi algo elevarse al cielo y explotar arriba, era como un fuego artificial, pero mas bien era una bengala. Eso es, esa es la señal de Xeros. Otra bengala volvio a estallar arriba, sigue su rastro habian varias que lanzaba. Me llevaron al bosque, a un lugar extraño, logre divisar un castillo negro con rojo

la decoración no es muy buena - dije negando con la cabeza. Entre en el y ¿que creen que vi? ¡la misma decoración! - no, este lugar necesita un toque de Stella

tal vez quieras decorarlo después de la pelea - escuche la voz de Xeros. Mire hacia al frente donde habian unas escaleras, arriba en el ultimo escalo estaba el sonriéndome

tal vez querrás mudarte - dije sonriendo - porque una vez que termine contigo, este lugar estará hecho pedazos

¿que te hace pensar que tu ganaras? - pregunto sonriendo

tengo las Piedras en mi poder - dije sonriendo - lo cual es raro que tu me hayas dicho que las buscara y las usara

si ya que sin ellas no podrías siquiera igualar mi poder - dijo sonriendo - ademas te pedí traerlas para que estemos a mano

¿a mano? - pregunte confundida

¿has pensado en la razón por la que no necesite las Piedras o te las devolví? - pregunto el

no... - negué con la cabeza - pero si me la quieres decir, hazlo

como bien sabes esas Piedras en el brazalete y todas reunidas pueden invocar al Dragón de Terabithia - dijo el mientras asentía - yo las reuní, haciendo que el Dragón fuese invocado

¿que? - dije sorprendida

lo que oíste, el esta bajo mi control - dijo serio - aunque solo sera por unas horas, el tiempo es nuestro enemigo. En cualquier momento el desaparecerá junto con las Piedras

¿que? - volví a decir sorprendida y confundida - entonces para que rayos me hiciste recolectarlas, te juro que a ti nadie te entiende

soy un individuo incomprendido - dijo el cerrando los ojos - quería que usaras las Piedras para pelear contra mi y el dragón pero con el poco tiempo que nos queda sera imposible

genial, las busque para nada - dije apretando los puños

si como sea - dijo el negando con la cabeza - vamos a pelear

Guarde las Piedra en mi bolsillo y me transforme rápidamente. Una vez ya transformada me eleve un poco mientras Xeros hacia aparecer sus alas y se acercaba a mi - esta es la Batalla Final, la que he estado esperando por mucho tiempo

bien, no te haré esperar mas - dije sonriendo - ¡Bola Solar!

La Bola se dirigió a Xeros quien no se movió de donde estaba, solo estiro su mano haciéndola desaparecer - ¿es lo mejor que tienes? - pregunto sonriendo - yo se que puedes hacerlo mejor

Fruncí el ceño y cree un Luna Creciente que al lanzarla es ni siquiera la esquivo, solo extendió la mano devolviéndomela fuertemente. Me golpeo en el vientre pero no fue tan fuerte, pues aun me mantenía en el mismo lugar

me tienes decepcionado - dijo el cerrando los ojos - creí que esta batalla seria mas emocionante, pero bueno, ¿que se le va hacer?

esto recién esta comenzando - dije tranquila pero nerviosa ya que el podía evadir cualquier ataque sin moverse

tienes razón, tal vez quieres calentar - dijo tranquilo - yo te enseñare un verdadero ataque ¡Flecha Oscura! - Una flecha negra aparecio a su lado, ni siquiera movió la mano, y se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia mi, me moví del lugar pues, venia a una velocidad increíble. La flecha quedo incrustada en la pared

uy - dije nerviosa - no fue la gran cosa

lo se - dijo tranquilo - pero tienes muy buenos reflejos

gracias - dije un poco mas tranquila

pero ya hay que pelear enserio - dijo el sonriendo. Note que sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco mas. Cree una Estrella Solar en mi mano y la lance al mismo tiempo que el me lanzo una Bola Sombra

* * *

.: Sky :.

Luego de que Brandon había vuelto de ayudar a Layla fui a hablar con el. Me acerque tranquilo y relajado para que el no se molestara mas de lo que estaba.

¿podemos hablar? - le pregunte mientras el juntaba la leña en el suelo

bien - dijo dejando lo que hacia - ¿que sucede?

Tome una leña que era algo grande y la use para sentarme sobre ella - ¿que te sucede?

¿de que hablas? - fingió no saber mientras seguía juntando la leña de nuevo

volviste molesto e ignoraste un comentario de Riven - dije entrelazando mis dedos de ambas manos - lo cual es raro

no sucede nada - dijo el tomando una leña y sentándose frente a mi. Frunció el ceño, parece que quería decir algo pero no se decidía si decirlo o no

Brandon... - le dije para que el me dijera

¿alguna vez Bloom te a ocultado cosas? - pregunto el

¿cosas? - pregunte confundido

si, que te oculta algo y tu sabes que algo te oculta pero ella no quiere decirte que es - me explico

pues, no sabría responderte - dije tranquilo - ¿Stella a ti si?

eso creo - dijo el mirando el suelo - siento que algo me oculta pero no quiere decirme que es, solo me dice que no es nada

Mire a Brandon ¿acaso es por ese mareo que tuvo? ¿esta preocupado por eso? ella había dicho que fue por el juego ese que tuvieron - ¿te refieres al... mareo?

si, cuando la acompañe a Alfea al bajarse de la moto ella tuvo otro mareo - comenzó a contarme - le pregunte que le sucedía pero ella no me quiso decir, solo dijo que estaba bien pero luego pareció que su cabeza le iba a explotar ya que se la había tomado con ambas manos, por mas que le pregunte no me quiso decir... es imposible que sea por el juego

¿por que crees que sea entonces? - pregunte tranquilo

no lo se - negó mirando al suelo - algo le esta sucediendo y no me quiere decir que es

sus razones tendrá - dije haciendo que el negara otra vez - Brandon, seguro aun esta cansada por la pelea que tuvo con Darcy

tal vez sea eso - dijo el sonriendo un poco

si, eso o un embarazo - dije riendo

¡Sky! - me miro algo molesto y con un sonrojo fuerte

ya, era broma - dije aun riendo - no me aguante, pero no quites esa posibilidad

es imposible que este embarazada - dijo el rodando los ojos

¿por que? - pregunte curioso aunque mas bien lo hacia para molestar

por ella y yo... aun no... - intentaba explicarme mientras yo me aguantaba la risa - tu sabes, no me hagas decirlo

No pude aguantar mas la risa y termine riendo a carcajadas mientras el me miraba molesto, comencé a reírme un poco mas bajo y negando con la cabeza - ya, los siento, pero deja de preocuparte por ella

no puedo evitarlo - dijo el preocupado - si hubieras visto la mueca de dolor que hizo sabrías porque estoy así de molesto y preocupado

¿mueca de dolor? - pregunte confundido

parecía que esta sufriendo por algo, como si algo la lastimara - dijo el preocupado

¿estas seguro? - pregunte extrañado - tal vez solo sea cansancio

no, estoy seguro algo le sucede y no me quiere contar es por eso que peleamos - dijo el preocupado

¿que te parece si por ahora nos olvidamos de eso y mañana hablas con ella? - pregunte para tranquilizarlo un poco - así ya mañana no va a estar molesta y tu tampoco

bien - sonrío un poco

bueno, ahora vamos a encender esta leña - dije sonriendo - ya esta oscureciendo

llamare a Bloom - dijo Brandon levantándose pero antes de que alguno de los dos hiciera un movimiento o dijera algo vimos que algo se dirigía al cielo, era una bengala, después le siguieron varias mas

¿vieron eso? - pregunto Nabu acercándose

son bengalas - dijo Bloom acercándose con los demás

alguien debe estar en problemas - dijo Riven serio

hay que ir ayudar a ese alguien - dijo Flora preocupada

vamos - dijo Bloom apretando el puño

¡ESPEREN! - escuche a alguien gritar. Nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a una Pixie

¡Livy! - dijeron las chicas

¿que haces aquí? - pregunto Bloom

traigo un mensaje de Faragonda - dijo la Pixie preocupada - quiere que vayan enseguida a verla, lo mas rápido posible

¿que ha sucedido? - pregunto Musa

les dirá cuando lleguen allí - dijo la Pixie

vamos - dijo Bloom seria apretando el puño

* * *

.: Stella :.

No llevábamos mucho tiempo peleando, sin embargo teníamos el lugar destruido y me sentía muy cansada. Xeros es muy fuerte, incluso mas que Darcy, Icy y Stormy juntas, tiene un poder inimaginable y extremadamente poderoso con suerte puedo mantenerme de pie por unos segundos aunque no creo poder seguir así.

¡Lluvia de Estrellas! - las estrellas cayeron del cielo atravesando el techo y terminando de destruirlo por completo. Xeros se cubrió con una esfera que lo rodeaba por completo, era como una barrera

¡Látigo Sangriento! - un látigo rojo salio de su mano y me golpeo empujándome contra la pared. Iba a volver a golpearme por lo que me moví antes de que eso sucediera

"es muy fuerte, sera imposible ganarle" - pensaba preocupada - ¡Impacto Lunar!

Cree una esfera grande con ambas manos sobre mi cabeza, que comenzó a tomar forma de una Luna. La lance hacia Xeros, el no se cubrió o esquivo, el ataque le dio justo y apenas al tocarlo exploto. El cayo directo al suelo

admito que fue bueno - dijo mientras se levantaba con un poco, casi nada de dificultad - pero no servirá para ganar

ya lo veremos - dije apretando los dientes - ¡Luna Creciente!

La luna Boomerang se dirigió a Xeros quien esquivo la primera vez pero no la segunda, le dio en los tobillos haciéndolo caer. Se levanto y se elevo hasta mi altura, apunto con su dedo al suelo y lo movió en forma circular. Un pequeño tornado comenzó a salir de el y comenzó a crecer. Xeros dejo de mover el dedo y estiro la mano apuntándome, el tornado comenzó a moverse destruyendo todo a su paso. Tuve que arrancar y cubrirme con mi escudo para no ser tragada y lastimada por el.

¡Rayo Solar! - lance el rayo haciendo que el tornado estallara y desapareciera. Suspire aliviada y mire a Xeros cansada

¿ya estas cansada? - pregunto el - ¿quieres descansar?

eres un enemigo muy raro - dije extrañada - té, descanso, ayuda ¿que diablos pasa contigo?

ya te lo dije no quiero lastimarte - dijo el tranquilo

sin embargo lo haces - dije molesta - o si no, no estarías peleando contra mi

ya te dije que es esencial que lo haga - dijo el serio - el tiempo corre y mientras mas rápido avanza lo hace mas corto se hace para mi

¿para que? - pregunte extrañada

eres muy curiosa pequeña - dijo el sonriendo - el tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte

Fruncí el ceño ¿que oculta el? - no me dirás porque te preocupa el tiempo ¿verdad?

¿tu quieres saber? - pregunto el, yo asentí tranquila - por desgracia no puedo decirte, hay que cosas que solo me conciernen a mi, ademas estamos en medio de una batalla - me apunto con el dedo indice del cual una pequeña esfera roja apareció, luego esa esfera se convirtio en un rayo que me roso por la mejilla. Me di la vuelta y vi que la pared, que estaba hecha de bloques de cemento, tenia un pequeño agujero atravesado, era obvio que fue ese rayo.

Trague la saliva preocupada y nerviosa, no se si fue suerte o no que el rayo no me dio a mi pero estaba agradecida por eso - ¿asustada?

yo... - intente hablar nerviosa - ¿como crees?

El sonrió de una forma siniestra - suficiente descanso, hay que seguir - ¿que estábamos descansando?

* * *

.: Brandon :.

¡MENTIRA! no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no es posible. No es verdad, me acabo de enterar que Stella se ha ido a pelear contra Xeros y de nuevo salio sin avisar ¿que le sucede que no avisa? ¿por que hace las cosas así sin decirle a nadie? Dios, me va a dar un infarto ¿y si le sucede algo?

Le dije que no fuera - escuche a su padre enojado mas no gritando. Estábamos en la oficina de Faragonda, ella nos había enviado un mensaje con Livy pidiendo que la viéramos enseguida, al llegar a la oficina nos encontramos con ambos padres de mi novia enojados, molestos y preocupados. Ahí fue cuando nos enteramos de lo que paso.

no sabemos en donde pueda estar - dijo Faragonda preocupada - solo que esta con el

Directora Faragonda, disculpe mi pregunta pero... - dijo Flora extrañada - ¿como sabe que esta con el?

Faragonda solo giro la mirada para ver a Concorda quien bajaba la mirada para que nadie la viera - si me permite Srta. Faragonda - dijo Griselda - creo eso es lo de menos

tienes razón - dijo Faragonda, miro a Concorda seria - ¿donde esta?

no lo se - dijo la Pixie - solo dijo eso, nada mas

espero que no intentes cubrirla de nuevo - dijo seria y en un tono de regaño, era la primera vez que la oía hablarle así a una Pixie

no, no lo hago - dijo Concorda - como le dije, ella solo llego pidiendo la Piedra del Fuego para ir a pelear contra Xeros

¿ella hizo eso? - pregunto Bloom sorprendida

así es, al principio me negué a entregársela pero cuando sentí una energía maligna - explico Concorda - salí y vi a Stella en el pasillo, se escucho una voz masculina pidiéndole las Piedras y que luego las use para pelear contra el, como ella no tenia la del Fuego supuso que no podría tener la del Viento y Agua pero aun así iría a pelear... al ver que no podría evitar que fuera a pelear le entregue la Piedra y le avise a Ninfea y Athena para que se las dieran

nosotras aceptamos a dársela ya que si ella no pensaba desistir de esa idea lo mejor era que fuese con las Piedras para que al menos tuviera algo mas de fuerza - dijo Athena que estaba cerca de Concorda

Dios... - susurro la madre de Stella preocupada - Stella...

iré a buscarla - dijo su padre molesto

Radius, con mis sinceros respetos, creo que lo mejor es esperar a que la busquemos desde aquí - dijo Faragonda

no me quedare de brazos cruzados - dijo el molesto - ella esta con Xeros, el puede ser confiable y todo pero tiene un poder inimaginable y es capas de cualquier cosa

el no le haría daño... - susurro la Diosa Selene - no es capas de eso

no puedo confiar en eso - dijo serio. Creo que esta conversación se ha vuelto una pelea de adultos - ya le hizo daño una vez y no me arriesgare a que vuelva a suceder

ella era una niña, ahora puede defenderse - dijo su madre

no me interesa - dijo el Rey Radius molesto - iré a buscarla

Majestad - dijo Bloom deteniendo la pelea y que el saliera - si me permite creo que tengo una idea para encontrarla

¿como...? - pregunto Faragonda interesada

con la misma manera que la encontramos cuando desapareció en aquella cita que tuvo con Brandon - dijo ella. ¿Cita conmigo? creo que se refiere a la cita que tuvimos en la playa, aquella vez donde caímos por el risco

con el localizador de Energía Mágica - dijo Tecna sonriendo

así es - sonrió Bloom - si pudimos encontrar a Brandon y a Stella aquella vez, seguro podremos encontrarla ahora

así que fue por eso - dije sorprendida ya que hasta hoy no sabia la forma de como nos encontraron

o también podemos buscar el lugar de la pelea - dijo Riven serio

pero es mas confiable de esta forma - dijo Timmy sonriendo - la encontraremos enseguida

¡DIOS STELLA! - escuche gritar a Amore preocupada, aterrada y al borde del llanto

¿que sucede? - pregunto Layla preocupada

* * *

.: Xeros :.

No quería ser cruel con ella pero el tiempo se me agota. La vi caer desde el techo inconsciente, ambos peleábamos así. Yo le lance un hechizo poderoso que la hizo caer inconsciente.

Algo en mi interior me decia que fuera tras ella y evitara que se estrelle contra el suelo, pero no, no podía. Odiaba que esto me estuviera pasando a mí. El tiempo me estaba jugando una mala broma, debía tomar una decisión rápido.

Me acerque al borde y la vi caer estaba cayendo muy rápido, cerré los ojos y los apreté fuerte - lo siento... - susurre

Continuara...

* * *

uuuuhhhhh, por fin la batalla final. Espero que hayan leido mi advertencia que era como una nota.

**Próximamente****: La Batalla Final Pt. 2**

¿que sucede? - pregunto Layla preocupada a Amore

Stella... - dijo con lagrimas la Pixie - ella...

esto no es verdad - dijo Brandon preocupado

ya le he encontrado - avisa Timmy con el aparato - esta en el bosque

este lugar esta hecho un desastre - dijo Roxy observando el castillo destruido

¿donde estoy? - pregunto Stella observando una habitacion oscura

Stella ¿eres tu? - pregunto un hombre en un jaula

Xeros... - susurro ella sorprendida

¿DONDE ESTA MI HIJA? - pregunto el Rey enojado a Xeros

no me iré sin ti - dijo la joven

¡STELLA SUJETARE FUERTE! - le grito la Diosa la joven que se sujetaba de una roca para no caer por un risco

¡STELLA! - grito Brandon preocupado

¿quien crees que es el culpable de que ambos se separaran? - pregunto Xeros serio

es mentira - dijo la rubia negando con la cabeza

¿que es eso? - pregunto Musa sorprendida

pero si es... - dijo Bloom sorprendida igual


	39. Chapter 39: La Batalla Final Pt 2

**Otro capitulo mas sobre El Camino de la Luz...**

AVISO: VOY A ESTAR CORRIGIENDO ERRORES DE CAPÍTULOS DE LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESCRIBO, AHORA ESTOY CORRIGIENDO LOS ERRORES Y ARREGLANDO LOS CAPÍTULOS DE SAILOR MOON LA VIDA CONTINUA, Y LUEGO CAMBIARE LOS PROBLEMAS DE EL CAMINO DE LA LUZ!

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

- Aclaraciones:

.: Winx Club o Trix :. - Cambio de POV general

.: (nombre) :. – Cambio de POV por personaje

Los ataques que aparezcan, algunos son inventados ya que no me se los ataques de las winx, apenas me se uno o dos.

**ADVERTENCIA: **DENTRO DE ESTOS 3 CAPÍTULOS ESTARÁ EL FINAL DE "EL CAMINO DE LA LUZ", ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN... TAMBIÉN QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE POR DESCUIDO MIO OLVIDE ESCRIBIR LOS ATAQUES PARA XEROS EN MI CUADERNO POR LO QUE NO SE MUY BIEN QUE ATAQUE PONER ASÍ QUE LO MAS SEGURO ES QUE LOS SAQUE DE OTRAS SERIE, LO CUAL PARA ESO DOY CRÉDITO A ESAS SERIES POR HABER INVENTADO LOS ATAQUES.

ES POSIBLE QUE CUANDO LEAN LOS ATAQUES DE XEROS SEPAN EN QUE SERIES APARECIERON LO CUAL SERIA BUENO YA QUE ASÍ SABRÁN A QUE SERIES ESTOY DANDO CRÉDITO. OH CASI LO OLVIDO, ESTOY ARREGLANDO LOS CAPÍTULOS DE "EL CAMINO DE LA LUZ", LOS ARREGLARE DOS VCS, EN LA PRIMERA SERA ALGO RÁPIDO Y EN LA SEGUNDA YA ARREGLARE PALABRAS QUE SE ME PASAR, TAMBIÉN ARREGLARE DIÁLOGOS Y AGREGARE OTROS.

- cosas a explicar:

Energía Mágica: Es como la esfera que apareció en los hechiceros de waverly place la película, esa de color amarillo solo que con los colores de las chicas

Brazalete Magos: Un Brazalete negro con toque de morado. Tiene unos espacios para incrustar unas gemas con formas de hexágono, las Gemas rodean toda la muñeca

Piedras Teribithia: Gemas Elementales que al juntarse en el Brazalete dan el poder de que la persona que lo taiga puesto pueda usar el elemento, también al estar las 5 juntas se puede invocar a un Dragón Poderoso. Tienen 5 colores Rojo, Celeste, Amarillo, Verde y Azul y al estar todas juntas aparece dentro una imagen del elemento

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz ~

Capitulo 39:

La Batalla Final Pt. 2

Escenas del Capitulo Anterior:

no se ha acabado - dijo el padre de Stella molesto - aun queda Xeros y solo por ser el te mantendrás alejada, no quiero saber que estabas cerca de el

pero yo voy a pelear con Xeros - reclamo Stella - el es mi enemigo y yo me encargare

no lo creo - dijo su madre - tu padre ya lo dijo, te mantendrás alejada del

oye si estas molesto al menos dímelo - dijo Stella a Brandon - aunque claro ya se que eso es obvio pero por lo menos reconocerlo

¿estas bien? - pregunto Brandon preocupado

si, solo algo mareada por tu bromita - dijo la rubia

¿qui... quien anda ahí? - pregunto buscando a alguien

pues yo pequeña ¿quien mas? - era Xeros

la pelea comenzara hoy al anochecer, consigue las Piedras Teribithias y úsalas para pelear - dijo el mientras Stella solo escuchaba

¿alguna vez Bloom te a ocultado cosas? - pregunto Brandon

¿Stella a ti si? - pregunto Sky

siento que algo me oculta pero no quiere decirme que es, solo me dice que no es nada - respondio Brandon preocupado

¡Livy! - dijeron las chicas

traigo un mensaje de Faragonda - dijo la Pixie preocupada - quiere que vayan enseguida a verla, lo mas rápido posible

¡DIOS STELLA! - escuche gritar a Amore preocupada, aterrada y al borde del llanto

¿que sucede? - pregunto Layla preocupada

bien, no te haré esperar mas - dijo Stella apretando los puños - vamos a pelear

lo siento... - susurro Xeros mientras la veía caer del techo del castillo inconsciente

* * *

Capitulo de Ahora:

.: Amore :.

¡DIOS STELLA! - grite horrorizada. Una imagen se me había cruzado por la mente, era de Stella cayendo del techo de un castillo inconsciente y estaba lastimada. No solo era una imagen, yo podía sentirlo real, sentía que Stella estaba en esa situación y estaba siendo lastimada. Lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos, estaba asustada, aterrada y preocupada

¿que sucede? - pregunto Layla preocupada

Stella... - dije asustada y con lagrimas en los ojos - ella... esta cayendo de un techo puedo sentirlo, esta batalla esta yendo a otro nivel

esto no es verdad - dijo Brandon preocupado - Timmy busca rápido a Stella

Amore tranquilízate, ya la encontraremos - me dijo Layla

ya le he encontrado - dijo Timmy con el aparato - esta en el bosque

¿en el bosque? - pregunto Musa extrañada

no importa donde esta - dijo Bloom - vamos ahora

Stella... - susurre preocupada

* * *

.: Xeros :.

lo siento - susurre al viéndola caer desde el techo - esto se me salio de las manos...

Me transporte hacia la joven y la tome en mis brazos evitando que siguiera cayendo y se estrellara contra el suelo. Me eleve al techo donde habíamos estado minutos antes, al aterrizar mire a la pequeña preocupado.

El tiempo se me acababa, debía terminar con ella pero algo dentro de mi me lo impedía. El tiempo es mi enemigo por una simple razón, el caso es que si no gano la batalla contra la luz terminare desapareciendo y todo por lo que he luchado también. El tiempo por ahora no es mi amigo, si no venzo en esta batalla antes del anochecer de mañana todo se acabara.

No quería lastimarla - Brilla con su propia luz aun en los peores momentos - dije mirándola. ¿Que haré ahora?

creo que has ganado la batalla - era la voz de Akane a mis espaldas - felicidades, vivirás por mas tiempo

sabes muy bien que esta batalla aun no termina - dije serio

¿donde la dejaras? - pregunto Akane

el castillo esta destruido y las Trix ya no están en Torre Nubosa - dije tranquilo - ¿donde crees que la dejare descansando?

Fontana Roja... - susurro ella - pero ellos vendrán por ella

no se la llevaran - dije molesto

ella te fue a salvar ¿verdad? - dijo Akane segura

no lo permitiré - dije serio - ahora si me disculpas...

Desaparecí del lugar para dirigirme a Fontana Roja donde la recosté en una habitacion conocida por ella, la habitacion de Brandon.

_Flash Back_

_no me rendiré, vine con un solo objetivo - dijo Stella segura y decidida - te traeré de vuelta_

_eso ya lo veremos - dije creando una Bola Sombra - ¡Bola Sombra!_

_Ella la esquivo con facilidad y se elevo hasta el techo, fui tras ella para seguir con la pelea. Al llegar al techo la vi ahí parada en el medio del lugar, se veía cansada lo cual es normal ya que hemos peleado muy fuerte. Me lanzo una Luna Creciente pero logre esquivarla ambas veces, luego fue mi turno de atacar - ¡Sombra de la Oscuridad!_

_Mi sombra comenzó a agrandarse y luego se levanto del suelo mirando a mi rival de una forma siniestra, se acerco a ella a gran velocidad para atacarla. Ella solo se cruzo de brazos por la cara y antes de que la sombra la atacara 5 luces hicieron que la sombra desapareciera. Mire sorprendido las 5 luces que brillaban a su alrededor, eran las Piedras Teribithias._

_Ella cerro los ojos, aproveche esa oportunidad para atacarla sin pensar en que podía suceder, mi ataque le dio justo en el blanco haciéndola caer inconsciente del techo. Sentí algo extraño y supuse que esas Piedras no la habian protegido, la habian llevado a donde se encuentra Xeros escondido_

_Fin Flash Back_

La mire dormir, ella no estaba aquí, las Piedras la han enviado a donde se encuentra el verdadero Xeros...

Sin tener nada mas que hacer, salí del lugar dejándola descansando.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

es aquí - dijo un joven de gafas con un localizador fuera de un castillo ya hecho pedazos que con suerte se mantenía en pie

este lugar esta hecho un desastre - dijo Roxy observando el castillo destruido

pues, su Energía Mágica me trajo hasta aquí - dijo el joven

Timmy no parece estar aquí - dijo su novia extrañada - actualizaste el localizador

hace unos minutos - respondio Timmy

hazlo de nuevo - dijo Sky caminando hasta la entrada - es imposible que este aquí

denme unos segundos - dijo Timmy actualizando la busqueda - oh dios...

¿que sucede? - pregunto Tecna

su señal se ha movido - dijo Timmy cerrando los ojos esperando un grito de alguien molesto

¿donde esta? - pregunto Bloom tranquila

¿eh? - dijo abriendo los ojos - en... ¿Fontana Roja?

¿Fontana Roja? - preguntaron confundidos

¿que hace allá? - pregunto Musa extrañada

es lo de menos - dijo Layla emprendiendo un vuelo - debemos ir antes de que se muevan

Todos asintieron. Las chicas emprendieron el vuelo tras Layla y los chicos se subieron a la moto para ir mas rápido. Una vez que llegaron a Fontana Roja derribaron a los guardias y buscaron a Stella

¿por donde? - pregunto Sky desde un lado del pasillo escondido tras una maceta con una planta grande

¿que raro? - dijo Timmy extrañado

¿que sucede? - pregunto Roxy preocupada - ¿viene alguien?

no, es solo que si mi memoria no me falla ella estaría en la habitacion de Brandon - dijo Timmy extrañado

¿la mia? - dijo Brandon. Miro el camino de enfrente y corrió lo mas rapido a lo que le daban sus pies.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Estaba en un espacio vació flotando sin rumbo, ¿como sabia que flotaba?, pues fácil me movía sin dirección y no caminaba. Busque con la mirada una salida pero no encontré nada, era una habitacion blanca por completo. Mire mis manos que brillaban por alguna razón, al verlas bien note 5 brillos de colores que al apagarse pude ver las Piedras Teribithias.

¿Por que tenia las Piedras Teribithias conmigo? digo, estoy bien segura que no las tenia, y ¿que paso? recuerdo haber estado en una batalla con Xeros y cuando el me ataco no recuerdo nada mas.

tu debes ser Stella... - escuche una voz extraña pero desconocida

¿quien es? - pregunte buscando con la mirada al dueño de la voz

yo soy el Guardián de Terabithia - dijo esa voz

¿Guardián de Terabithia? - pregunte confundida - ¿eres ese Dragón?

así es - dijo el

¿donde estas? - pregunte al no verlo

eso no importa - dijo el Dragón - te he traído para ayudarte con Xeros

aguarda, creí que tu estabas bajo su control - dijo frunciendo el ceño

lo estaba - dijo el Dragón - pero tu eras quien tenia las Piedras, y quien las tenga es quien manda... Xeros dejo pasar ese detalle

que loco - dije sonriendo - entonces estas bajo mi control ¿eh? que bien, tendré alguien que pueda cargar 10 veces su peso en bolsas con ropa

presta atención a lo que te diré que el tiempo se nos va - dijo el

¿que les pasa a todos con el tiempo? - fije cruzándome de brazos

mañana cuando oscurezca Xeros debe haberte ganado en una batalla para seguir viviendo - dijo el Dragón - si no logra vencerte el dejara de existir

entonces es por eso que el tiempo es su enemigo - dije preocupada

así es, tu no puedes perder esa batalla pero tampoco quieres verlo desaparecer - afirmo el

es verdad - asentí

te enviare a los rincones mas oscuros del mundo - dijo el Dragón - donde el alma de Xeros esta encerrada, intenta liberarla para que el pueda volver a su cuerpo y el espíritu maligno desaparezca

debo buscar el alma de Xeros... - dije extrañada - eso no se oye todos los días

concéntrate - ordeno el Dragón - las Piedras te han protegido y te han traído hasta mi para darte las indicaciones, ahora tu debes ir a buscar a Xeros, cuando el vuelva a su cuerpo lo mas seguro es que el espíritu maligno no desaparezca y te ataque, en caso de que eso suceda solo debes llamarme y te ayudare en batalla

genial - dije con sarcasmo - un Dragón parlante invisible me esta dando ordenes ¿puede haber algo mas loco?

que tengas suerte - dijo el Dragón. Mi entorno cambio de Blanco a Negro, estaba todo oscuro y deje de flotar pues, caí al suelo y me golpee fuertemente. Me levante quejándome por eso y vi un camino que apenas se veía ya que era iluminado por unas velas. Camine un buen rato siguiendo el camino pero no llegaba a ningún lado, detuve mi camino cansada

¿donde estoy? - pregunte observando la habitacion oscura y el camino - ¿a donde me lleva el camino?

Suspire cansada y me levante para volver a seguir el camino. Camine por una hora o mas, o tal vez solo 10 minutos que me parecieron una hora o mas, hasta llegara una jaula donde había un hombre golpeando la jaula. Se detuvo al escuchar mis pasos y me miro sorprendido

Stella ¿eres tu? - pregunto un hombre en la jaula

Xeros... - susurre sorprendida. Era el, era Xeros...

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Corrí lo mas rápido hasta la habitacion que solía usar en Fontana Roja, al llegar literalmente patee la puerta para abrirla. Vi a Stella recostada en mi cama

Stella... - susurre y camine hasta ella. Estaba durmiendo cosa que pareció extraño y también estaba transformada. Intente despertarla pero ella no despertaba, me preocupe un poco así que la tome en mis brazos y salí de la habitacion. Me iba a dirigir hacia donde sea que estén los demás.

Cuando los vi sonreí y camine hasta ellos

¿que le sucedió? - pregunto Flora preocupada

esta durmiendo - dije extrañado

¿durmiendo? - pregunto Bloom frunciendo el ceño - Tecna...

Tecna asintió y saco un aparato que escaneo a Stella por completo - hay que despertarla - dijo Musa

jamas despiertes a un sonámbulo - la detuvo Tecna negando con la cabeza luego de haber escaneado a Stella

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Layla

no se deben despertar a los sonámbulos - dijo Sky - se enojan y como están durmiendo no son conscientes de lo que hacen, pueden atacarte sin preocuparse por nada

eso ya lo se - dijo Layla - ¿pero a que te refieres con eso? ella no es un sonámbulo

aquí no - dijo Tecna tragando saliva - pero si en otro lugar

explícate - dijo Bloom confundido

¿recuerdas cuando fueron al subconsciente de Stella para sacarla? - pregunto Tecna mientras todos asentimos - bien, ahora es igual... es como si ella no estuviera en su cuerpo y no es consciente de lo que la rodea, no creo que sea muy buena idea despertarla

¿quieres decir que es un sonámbulo pero en otro lugar? - pregunto Helio

algo así - respondio Tecna asintiendo

debemos buscar a sus padres - dijo Riven sacando la espada - siento que el esta por aquí

vamos - dijo Nabu

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

¿quieres tranquilizarte? - pregunto la Diosa de la Luna a su ex marido que iba con espada en mano hacia un lugar en especifico

no - dijo el molesto - tu busca a los chicos para que busquen a Stella yo me encargare de Xeros

Radius, olvídate de Xeros y busquemos a Stella - dijo Selene seria

deberías hacerle caso a quien una vez fue tu esposa - se escucho la voz de Xeros en el pasillo

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Xeros recargado contra la pared de brazos cruzados y de lo mas tranquilo como siempre ha sido - ¡Xeros!

yo se quien soy - sonrió el

¿DONDE ESTA MI HIJA? - pregunto el Rey enojado a Xeros

no te diré - respondio el tranquilo

¡DÍMELO! - exigió Radius apuntándolo con la espada

¿o que? - pregunte el cerrando los ojos y posando la vista en el suelo sin moverse de su posición - ¿piensas atacarme con una espada?

¿donde esta Stella? - pregunto la Diosa tratando de guardar la calma

ya les dije que no pienso decirlo - dijo Xeros tranquilo

¡SE ACABO! - Radius empuño la espada y se dirigió a Xeros quien chasqueo los dedos y una espada se apareció entre medio de Xeros y Radius deteniéndolo de hacerle daño. Xeros miro a Radius y tomo la espada que se había interpuesto entre el y Radius, luego retrocedió calmado

no querrás pelear contra mi - dijo Xeros tranquilo

quiero a mi hija - dijo entre dientes molesto

La Diosa Selene escucho unos pasos tras ella y se dio la vuelta, eran las Winx y los Especialistas y no estaban solos ya que Brandon tenia en sus brazos a su hija - ¡Stella! - grito corriendo hacia ella

El Rey Radius grito la cabeza para ver a su hija, sonrió un poco y luego volvio a mirar a Xeros quien estaba mirando serio - no se la llevaran, ella y yo debemos pelear

ya pelearon ya - dijo Brandon molesto - mira como la lastimaste ¿crees que Amore no se dio cuenta? ¿que no siento como la lastimaste?

ya lo dije - miro molesto Xeros - ella se quedara y retornaremos nuestra pelea cuando despierte

¿que te hace pensar que dejare que lastimes a mi hija? - pregunto Selene seria

ahh... Selene, la dulce Selene - dijo Xeros bajando la espada - se nota que aun no te has dado cuenta

¿de que hablas? - pregunto seria

ella ya no esta con nosotros - dijo Xeros sonriendo - esta en busca de alguien a quien no podrá salvar

¿quien eres en realidad? - pregunto Radius sin bajar la guardia

Xeros sonrió siniestramente - yo soy aquel que vive en las sombras, aquel que necesita un cuerpo para sobrevivir

¿no eres Xeros? - pregunto Flora

por supuesto que lo soy - dijo el tranquilo - pero solo soy una mitad de Xeros, la otra mitad soy un Demonio de las Sombras

no entiendo este fics - dijo Roxy negando con la cabeza

es algo confuso - apoyo Nabu asintiendo

deyabu - dijo Xeros tranquilo - como sea, tu hija Selene, esta en una misión en la cual cualquier paso en falso y no podrá volver jamas

¿donde esta? - pregunto Selene seria

en busca de alguien que arriesgo su vida para salvarla cuando era niña - respondio el sonriendo

Xeros... - susurro Selene y Radius al unisono. Ambos miraron a Stella preocupado, era muy arriesgado

esperemos que todo salga bien - dijo el riendo con maldad - pobre Stella, esperemos que este bien

* * *

.: Stella :.

debe existir una manera de sacarte de aquí - dije tratando de romper la jaula

es imposible, he intentado por mucho tiempo - dijo el

16 años ¿eh? - dije dije dándole un puñetazo a la jaula y dejándome caer rendida - es imposible

has crecido tanto - dijo el con un tono melancólico - aunque claro ¿quien no crece en 16 años?

Sonreí un poco pero no tanto - esto es mi culpa

no digas eso, no es verdad - me contrajo en un tono dulce - tu no tienes la culpa de nada pequeña

claro que si - dije cerrando los ojos fuerte - si no hubiera entrado en ese bosque, tu no habrías ido por mi, si no hubieras ido por mi esa cosa no te habría atrapado y no estaríamos aquí encerrados en esta jaula

hubiera sido bueno que me dijeras que solo se puede abrir de afuera - dije riendo un poco. Hubo unos minutos de silencio que en que solo se podía escuchar nuestras respiraciones

¿como están Radius y Selene? - pregunto Xeros preocupado

pues, bien... se podría decir eso - dije con algo de tristeza

no te oyes feliz - dijo el - ¿quieres contarme?

Suspire triste y mire el suelo - no se si lo sepas pero, ellos se divorciaron...

Xeros no respondio por unos minutos largos que casi parecían eternos - lo se...

¿lo sabes? - pregunte mirándolo confundida

¿quien crees que es el culpable de que ambos se separaran? - pregunto serio

Lo mire sorprendida y negándome a creerlo - ¿tu...?

cuando el Demonio se apodero de mi cuerpo y me encerró aquí se hizo pasar por mi... - me explico apretando los puños - como sabes, cuando eras menor "te ataque" dejándote un miedo a la oscuridad...

Yo solo miraba interesada en la historia ¿que tenia que ver eso con lo otro? - desde ese entonces tus padres comenzaron a pelear, las peleas se hacían cada vez mas fuertes hasta el punto de que ambos ya no podían vivir juntos y la única solución que quedaba era el divorcio

es mentira... - dije negando con la cabeza, no puedo creer esto - no...

lo siento - dijo Xeros apretando los puños - aquí encerrado no hay mucho que pueda hacer por lo que no puedo evitar nada

Cerré suavemente los ojos, desde que era niña no sabia la verdadera razón por la que mis padres se divorciaron, recuerdo que una vez me prometí que cuando me entere iba a ser lo posible por matar a esa persona si es que hay una que hizo que se divorciaran, y así es... hay una persona que tiene la culpa y la tengo enfrente de mi. No se que hacer, si lo pienso bien Xeros no tiene toda la culpa

yo no soy como tu ¿sabes? - comento el tranquilo - yo no tengo fuerza de voluntad para poder salir de aquí

yo tampoco - dije en voz baja

eso no es verdad - dijo el mirándome con una sonrisa - tu eres quien mas fuerza de voluntad tiene, si no fuera así no habrías logrado escapar cuando el Demonio te controlo

no salí por mi cuenta, me sacaron - admití mirándolo - Brandon, Sky y Bloom me sacaron con la ayuda de Tecna

pero tu fuiste quien les dijo que te sacaran - dijo Xeros mirándome tranquilo - ¿recuerdas? Bring me to life

Tráeme a la vida - dije sonriendo

fue muy ingenioso - dijo el. Fruncí el ceño confundida

espera - dije - ¿tu como sabes eso?

el estar encerrado tiene sus ventajas y desventajas ¿sabes?

si... - suspire

¿ya tienes planes para un futuro? - pregunto el

tengo uno - dije parándome - es salir de aquí porque no pienso quedarme aquí toda mi vida

eso es una ofensa para mi - dijo el riendo

lo siento no quise... - me disculpe

esta bien, tienes razón - dijo el sonriendo - debemos salir de aquí

¿que tienes ahí? - pregunto apuntando a mi muñeca derecha donde habian 5 luces de colores rodeándola

¿pero que...? - pregunte. Las luces emitieron un brillo fuerte obligándonos a cerrar los ojos, al abrirlos la jaula había desaparecido

las Piedras Teribithias... - dijo el sorprendido y sonriendo

Mire mi mueca y las luces habian desaparecido dejando ver un brazalete blanco con las Piedras en el - ¿el Brazalete Magos?

no lo creo... - dijo el sonriendo - creo que es algo mejor

bueno no importa, ya salimos ¿no? - pregunte sonriendo

si - dijo el - es hora de salir

¿por donde vamos? - pregunte buscando con la mirada

yo iré por la izquierda, debo hacer que ese Demonio deje mi cuerpo - dijo Xeros tranquilo con una sonrisa - tu pídele a las Piedras que te saquen, cuando salgas búscame y ayúdame a salir

por supuesto - dije sonriendo

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Todos estábamos en el pasillo, Xeros y el padre de Stella estaban armados con espadas, claro ademas de los chicos. El Rey Radius parecía querer matar a Xeros y el solo estaba tranquilo. La Diosa Selene solo miraba a su hija preocupada mientras una sola lagrima traicionera le corría por la cara.

Bonita... - susurro cerrando los ojos

ya no hay nada que puedan hacer - dijo Xeros tranquilo aun - ella ya no volverá

eso no lo sabes aun - dijo el padre de Stella apuntándolo con la espada - ella volverá

Xeros se veía tan seguro de si mismo, tenia la baja guardia y aun así dejaba ver seguridad y confianza. Ahora recuerdo que la madre de Stella había dicho que Xeros era un hombre de palabra y si es verdad entonces... Stella... no, no puedo pensar de esa manera. Ella volverá y no lo hará sola, salvara a Xeros.

Un brillo se hizo presente en la habitacion. Mire en dirección de donde era el brillo y me di cuenta de que provenía de la muñeca de Stella. Ese brillo comenzó a hacerse mas fuerte obligándonos a cerrar los ojos por unos segundos. Cuando por fin podíamos abrir los ojos y ver con claridad, note que en su muñeca había un brazalete plateado con las Piedras Teribithias en el.

no es posible - dijo Xeros incrédulo y molesto. Desapareció de donde estaba y reapareció enfrente de Brandon con un movimiento lo ataco haciendo que soltara a Stella y se estrellara al final de corredor. Tomo a Stella en sus brazos y desapareció con ella

¡Brandon! - Sky corrió a verlo

se la ha llevado - dijo el padre de Stella entre dientes molesto

y creo saber donde - esta vez fue la madre

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Xeros se llevo a Stella al bosque donde la recostó en el pasto y retrocedió esperando a que despertara. A los 5 minutos paso lo que tanto había estado esperando, la joven comenzó a abrir sus ojos y a observar su alrededor. Xeros retrocedió mientras la miraba serio

¿que rayos...? - dijo levantándose molesta - mi ropa

Xeros creo una esfera en su mano y la lanzo hacia la rubia. El ataque la golpeo empujándola hacia una roca donde esa esfera se convirtio en una telaraña morada que la mantenía pegada a la pared.

¿que haces? - pregunto molesta mientras intentaba salir sin existo - sácame de aquí

te crees muy lista ¿verdad? - pregunto Xeros caminando molesto hacia ella

¿de que hablas? - pregunto la joven moviéndose para salir

¿como conseguiste las el Brazalete Plateado? - pregunto Xeros frunciendo el ceño

no se que hablas - dijo Stella tratando de salir - ¿quieres sacarme de aquí?

no... - dijo Xeros negando con la cabeza - no te sacare

¿que rayos te pasa? - pregunto la rubia molesta - ¿creí que estábamos en buenos termino?

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Xeros confundido

aguarda... tu, tu no eres Xeros - dijo entendiendo lo que sucedía - tu eres ese Demonio que tiene controlado a Xeros

¿quien creías que era? - pregunto Xeros tomándola del mentón - esto me esta aburriendo ¿sabes?

sácame de aquí para que podemos pelear de una buena vez - dijo Stella molesta

quieres pelear ¿eh? - pregunto Xeros sonriendo maliciosamente - vamos a pelear...

Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar una esfera roja salio del mientras el cuerpo caía inconsciente. La esfera comenzó a tomar forma de un humano, era un Ángel Oscuro y eso es seguro.

Usaba una polo gris y una camisa negra sin mangas cortas y abierta, también usaba unos pantalones ajustados color azules y unas deportivas. Su cabello era negro y en su cara tenia un antifaz sencillo color blanco.

En sus muñecas habian unos brazaletes grandes color dorado y en su mano izquierda había un guante del cual solo cubría la palma de la mano, no los dedos. De ese guante, en el dorso de la mano salían 3 garras con filos.

Con su mano derecha hizo aparecer una lanza que parecía mas un tridente y en la espalda tenia un arco de flechas. con las flechas.

que letal - dijo Stella nerviosa al verlo - nuestra autora debería dejar de ver películas de miedo, acción y ese tipo

Stella miro al suelo donde estaba Xeros inconsciente, apenas si podía apretar los puños pero luego los relajaba. Se sintió tranquila pues el había vuelto a ser Xeros, pero el hombre que tenia enfrente era el verdadero enemigo, era quien poseyó a Xeros.

¿quien eres tu? - pregunto nerviosa

yo soy el Ángel de la Oscuridad mas peligroso que existe, el Demonio de las Sombras - dijo el hombre que tenia enfrente - soy quien poseyó el cuerpo de un humano y lo uso a su favor para llegar a ti a través de sus recuerdos

bueno eso explica mas o menos nada - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza

mi nombre es Athan - dijo el Ángel Oscuro

¿Athan? - pregunto Stella burlándose - ¿diminutivo de que es? ¿Patán?

no te burles - estiro la mano haciendo que Stella sintiera una corriente eléctrica recorrer por todo su cuerpo

aaahhhhyyyy - se quejo unos minutos, luego el ataque se detuvo - ahora entiendo... porque a... Xeros nunca le gusto... que se burlaran... de el - dijo agitada por el ataque

Athan significa Inmortal - dijo serio el

Inmortal ¿eh? - dijo Stella mirándolo como si nada - pues que pena, estarás solo por el resto de tu vida si no cambias tu forma física, aunque si tienes músculos muy grandes y... AAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Volvio a sentir otra corriente eléctrica recorrer por su cuerpo, pero esta vez fue mas fuerte - ¿que... te... pasa...? - pregunto agitada - era un alago...

¡SILENCIO! - dijo con voz seria, firme y autoritaria. Stella lo miro sorprendida y algo nerviosa - las Piedras Teribithias te han elegido para que las portes en una batalla contra mi, el tiempo es mi enemigo, si no gano en una batalla contra ti desaparecer por años... El Dragón se ha escapado de mi control para que tu lo lleves a la victoria...

¿que te hace pensar que peleare contra ti? - pregunto Stella mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

no tienes otra opción - dijo Athan serio - ya hice lo que tu querías, libere al tonto hechicero... ahora tu haz lo que yo quiero

yo no te pedí que lo hicieras - dijo la rubia molesta - tu lo haz hecho por tu cuenta

¡BASTA! - volvio a decir con voz fuerte - vas a pelear por las buenas o las malas...

no lo creo - dijo Stella cerrando los ojos molesta y girando la cabeza en señal de molestia. Athan enojado, tomo la lanza y la apunto contra Stella a pocos centímetros de su cara, la rubia al verla se tenso un poco - tal vez... podría reconsiderarlo un poco ¿que me dices? - dijo nerviosa

que vas a pelear lo quieras o no... - dijo Athan serio. Tomo el lanza con ambas manos y lo elevo, Stella cerro los ojos y giro la cabeza pensado que el la atacaría y esperando el golpe pero el solo corto la telaraña que la mantenía pegada a la roca.

Stella cayo de de rodillas al césped, miro a Athan que estaba serio. El retrocedió un poco e hizo desaparecer el lanza - prepárate para pelar hada - dijo creando con ambas manos una esfera celeste. Una vez que ya estaba creada y tenia el tamaño de un balón de fútbol se la lanzo a Stella que se elevo para poder evadir el ataque.

oye eso es trampa - dijo aterrizando mientras apretaba los dientes molesta. Creo una Estrella Solar y la lanzo hacia Athan que con solo estirar la mano la hizo desaparecer. Aleteo sus alas negras lanzando unas plumas negras con filo que se dirigían a gran velocidad hacia la Princesa.

¡Escudo Solar! - se cubrió del ataque - ¡Impacto Lunar!

El ataque exploto en Athan causando una explosión, Stella sonrió victoria pero cuando el humo se desvaneció la sonrisa se le cayo, pues el ataque no le había hecho ni el mas mínimo daño - no es posible...

¡Fuego Ardiente! - Athan estiro su mano derecha de la cual una llama de fuego salio y se dirigió a Stella quien solo se movió del lugar ya que no se le ocurrió nada mas

ok, entiendo - dijo Stella levantándose del suelo, pues se había tirado - una batalla a muerte, estoy bien con eso... ¡NO! ¿PERO QUE DIGO? SOY JOVEN PARA MORIR...

¿QUIERES PELEAR ENSERIO? - grito Athan enojado

¿QUE CREES QUE HAGO? - grito Stella molesta

¡SI CREES QUE ESTAS PELEANDO ENSERIO DEBES TENER LA CABEZA HUECA! - grito molesto y enojado mientras Stella hacia una mueca de ofendida - ¡Te he visto pelear y esto no es nada comparado con tu poder...!

Stella abrió los ojos con sorpresa por unos segundos y luego frunció el ceño. Miro a Athan segura de lo que iba a hacer, iba a pelear contra el enserio - ¡Lluvia de Estrellas! - las estrellas cayeron del cielo pero no le hicieron daño a Athan. Stella lo miro preocupada ¿si sus ataques no le hacían daño como ganaría?

_Flash Back_

_yo no soy como tu ¿sabes? - comento Xeros tranquilo - yo no tengo fuerza de voluntad para poder salir de aquí_

_yo tampoco - dijo Stella en voz baja_

_eso no es verdad - dijo Xeros mirando a Stella con una sonrisa - tu eres quien mas fuerza de voluntad tiene, si no fuera así no habrías logrado escapar cuando el Demonio te controlo_

_Fin Flash Back_

"yo tengo Fuerza de Voluntad y lo que me propongo lo puedo hacer" - pensó ella decidida - "tal vez no pueda hacerle daño porque pensaba de una manera diferente, no pensaba en pelear o en ganar... pensaba que iba a perder, pero con ese pensamiento no llegare a ningún lado, mi Fuerza de Voluntad me hará triunfar... tal y como lo dijo Xeros, si no la tuviera no habría podido salir del control de Xeros que en realidad era Athan"

El Brazalete Plateado con las Piedras Teribithias comenzaron a emitir un brillo fuerte, en el pecho de Stella apareció un collar con dije que tenia forma de Corazón color rosado. Stella junto ambas manos creando una esfera color plateada en el medio de estas, luego junto ambas manos hasta pegarlas y hacer que la esfera desapareciera, formo un puño con la mano derecha encerrando en el aquella esfera y la alzo para atrás, lo siguiente que hizo fue lanzar esa esfera que ahora era solo un brillo plateado

¡Explosión Plateada! - el brillo se dirigió a Athan a gran velocidad. Una vez que se acerco a el lo golpeo causando una explosión tan fuerte que lo mando unos metros hacia atrás.

El Ángel Oscuro se levanto con un poco de dificultad y sin mover las manos creo enfrente del una esfera color roja que se dirigió a Stella a gran velocidad. La joven no alcanzo a moverse o a cubrirse por lo que la esfera la golpeo enviándola un metro atrás y haciéndola chocar de espaldas a la roca en la cual había estado pegada anteriormente.

La rubia se levanto y miro a Athan molesta, alzo la mano al cielo y uso el ataque ¡Lluvia de Estrellas!. Como todos sabemos, una lluvia de estrellas comenzó a caer del cielo, caían a gran velocidad y esta vez si el ataque si logro dañar a Athan.

* * *

.: Selene :.

tengo un mal presentimiento - dijo Radius preocupado

ella debe estar por aquí - dije segura caminando por el bosque

¿que te hace pensar que esta en un bosque? - pregunto Radius molesto

instinto materno - dije deteniendo el paso y dándome la vuelta para ver a Radius segura de lo que decia - nunca le podrás ganar

El frunció el ceño y giro la cabeza molesto - di lo que quieras - suspire y me volví a dar la vuelta para buscar a Stella, la verdad no sabia por donde iba solo seguía mi instinto.

Caminamos por un buen rato y no encontramos nada, ahora pienso que tal vez, solo esta vez, mi instinto se equivoco - admítelo estamos perdidos - dijo Radius

no estamos perdidos - dije molesta. No pienso admitir eso

solo dilo - dijo Radius tomándome del brazo y evitando que siguiera avanzando - ¿por que eres terca y no admites que te equivocaste?

no estamos perdidos, no soy terca y sobre todo ¡NO VOY ADMITIR QUE ME EQUIVOQUE PORQUE NO LO HICE! - grite enojada

SIEMPRE HACES LO MISMO - grito Radius

¿QUIERES OLVIDARTE DE MI Y PREOCUPARTE POR TU HIJA? - grite enojada - ¿O QUE? ¿OLVIDASTE QUE TENIAS UNAS?

¿ENSERIO ME DICES ESO A MI? - pregunto enojado - TU ERES LA QUE NUNCA LA VE, LA QUE NUNCA LA LLAMA Y SOBRE TODO ¡LA QUE SIEMPRE OLVIDA QUE TIENE UNA HIJA!

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso estaba a punto de gritarle un montón de cosas pero alguien me interrumpió

Majestad, Alteza... - dijo la Princesa de Domino. La mire esperando a que continuara con lo que diría - se que no es de mi incumbencia pero creo que no es el momento de que peleen, debemos encontrar a Stella

nadie esta peleando - dije suspirando - solo son los nervios

¿los nervios? - pregunto el hada de la música - ¿pelean cuando están nerviosos?

Mire a Radius preocupada y luego mire a Musa - no importa

yo creo que si importa - dijo Flora - tal vez no sea el mejor momento para hablar de esto pero es posible que sea le unico momento en el que podamos hablar

¿sobre que? - pregunto Radius

con mucho respeto Señores, creo que ambos actúan como tontos - dijo la Princesa de Andros molesta

Layla - la regaño el hada de las plantas - no tenias que decirlo así

así que eso es lo que piensan de nosotros... - dijo Radius

vera... - dijo Flora nerviosa, respiro hondo y se tranquilizo - no es de nuestra incumbencia el porque ustedes se separaron pero creo que ambos saben que el divorcio afecto a su hija, Stella no suele hablar de ustedes y cuando lo hace solo dice lo justo y lo necesario, en ocasiones habla en un tono frio...

Mire a Flora seria, no sabia a donde quería llegar con esta conversación en especial cuando ya se lo que me dice - pero deben saber que esto tiene que terminar, ustedes están divorciados ya no tienen porque seguir peleando

es lo que nos une - dijo Radius molesto

Flora negó con la cabeza - lo único que los une es una niña, una joven adulta que los ama y odia verlos pelear, aun cuando están separados... creo que deberían dejar las peleas por el bien de Stella...

No tenia palabras para decirle a Flora. Sinceramente ella tenia razón, Stella era nuestra hija y no merecía sufrir por nuestra culpa. Radius también había guardado silencio, parecía estar en sus pensamientos. Suspire fuerte y mire a Radius - es verdad que aveces olvido que tengo una hija

no debí haber dicho eso - dijo Radius torciendo los labios - la verdad es que desde que nos separamos cada vez que nos vemos nos peleamos y se que eso le molesta a Stella

lo mejor es dejar las peleas de lado y buscarla - dije sonriendo - ¿tregua?

tregua - dijo riendo. Estrechamos la mano mientras los demás nos veían sonriendo

que bonita reconciliación - escuche al hada de los animales. Mire a las Winx y Especialistas que sonreían

bien hecho Flora - dijo Layla sonriendo

debemos buscar a Stella - dijo Tecna

Note que Brandon apretaba los puños fuertemente, seguro se sentía mal pero no era su culpa que se llevaran a Stella - no te preocupes, la encontraremos - dije con voz suave y dulce para tranquilizarlo

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Era una batalla dura, ambos rivales estaban dando el 100 % en esto, estaban dando todo, sangre, sudor y lagrimas eran derramados en esta batalla. Gracias a la confianza en si misma y en su magia Stella había podido igualar la fuerza de Athan para poder hacerle daño con sus ataques.

Ambos se miraban desafiante y sin ganas de perder. Perder, era una palabra que no estaba en el diccionario de ambos, esa palabra no existía para ellos por lo que ambos solo deseaban una cosa, ganar aunque ninguno quería ceder.

Se miraron serios y desafiantes. Athan creo un rayo color esmeralda en su mano y lo dirigió a Stella, ella al no tener idea de que hacer solo atino a crear un rayo color plateado y lanzarlo contra el esmeralda. Apenas se tocaron ambos rayos causaron una gran explosión.

Seguían manteniéndose en pie, no estaban dispuestos a perder por nada en el mundo. Stella logro divisar un charco de agua no muy lejos de donde estaba, queriendo intentar algo estiro la mano. La Piedra del Agua emitió un brillo azul haciendo que del charco saliera un esfera de agua, luego de eso otro brillo apareció, era celeste y provenía de la Piedra del Viento que congelo la esfera de agua. La joven lanzo esa esfera hacia Athan que le dio fuertemente y lo hizo retroceder un poco.

genial - dijo la rubia mirando el brazalete

no te emociones tan pronto - Athan creo una esfera de fuego y la lanzo contra el árbol que estaba cerca de Stella

ja - se burlo la chica - no me diste

no te quería dar a ti - dijo sonriendo

¿que? - Stella miro el árbol que se había quemado desde abajo obligando al árbol tambalearse un poco y estar a punto de caer sobre ella. Se quedo paralizada, solo podía ver el árbol acercase mas y mas, no podía siquiera hablar, no sabia que hacer. Alguien que estaba cerca de aquel lugar se acerco lo mas rápido posible a la joven tomandola de la cintura y empujándola lejos del árbol que cayo al suelo.

Xeros... - dijo la rubia sorprendida al ver a quien lo había salvado

pequeña ¿estas bien? - pregunto el hombre

Stella asintió sorprendida - ¿eres tu...? ¿de verdad eres tu?

Xeros sonrió y le guiño el ojo, lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que la rubia lo abrazo fuertemente y el le correspondió - no deberías meterte donde no te llaman

Ambos rompieron el abrazo y miraron a Athan que estaba molesto - deberías saber que cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Stella me interesa me llamen o no... - dijo Xeros levantándose del suelo

esta batalla no es tuya - dijo Athan molesto - lárgate

no dejare que la lastimes - dijo Xeros haciendo aparecer una espada y tomándola fuertemente

¿que piensas hacer? - dijo Athan sonriendo - ¿atacarme?

se acabo - dijo Xeros acercándose lo mas rápido a Athan con la espada en mano. Athan uso las garras de su mano izquierda para detener la espada

ya te dije que esta batalla no es tuya - dijo Athan sonriendo - pero si quieres intentar pelear contra mi...

Athan hizo un movimiento en el cual Xeros se distrajo y el aprovecho el momento para pasarle las garras metálicas por la cara por lo que el retrocedió

¡Xeros! - grito Stella preocupada y corriendo hacia el - ¿estas bien?

si, no te preocupes - dijo Xeros pasándose la mano por la cara, lo cual no fue muy buena idea ya que la herida comenzó a arder

déjamelo a mi - dijo la rubia sonriendo - esta es mi batalla...

que bueno que hables así - dijo Athan sonriendo

Ambos se miraron desafiantes - Athan... esta batalla se terminara hoy y para que sepas la Luz vencerá en la Oscuridad

ya quisieras - dijo el sonriendo con malicia - ¡Flechas Congeladas!

Varias flechas que se crearon de la palma de su mano se dirigieron a la rubia. La joven se movió del lugar evadiendo el ataque pero se dio cuenta de que cuando las flechas se incrustaban en un objeto cualquiera lo congelaban. Se dio cuenta de que si una de esas flechas la tocaba ella quedaría congelada.

Junto ambas manos haciendo que la Piedra del Fuego Brillara creando una bola de fuego que lanzo hacia Athan lo mas fuerte posible. El logro desviar el ataque con solo alzar la mano, se lo devolvio golpeándola bien lejos hacia donde había un risco, la joven cayo al suelo y Athan y Xeros corrieron tras ella.

Athan la miro de frente mientras Xeros mantenía la distancia por la batalla

ahy me dolió - dijo la rubia sobándose

¡STELLA! - se escucho un grito masculino. Stella miro al dueño de la voz era su padre, sonrió ampliamente

¡Papá! - grito feliz.

¡Bonita! - ahora era la voz de su madre, la joven sonrió mas aun

¡Mamá! - dijo feliz. Noto que sus padres tenían compañía

¡Preciosa! - esa voz, era imposible no reconocerla

¡TESORO! - grito al ver a Brandon, no sabia si el aun estaba molesto con ella pero no le importa tenia que abrazarlo. Se levanto del suelo para ir a abrazarlo pero una ráfaga de fuego se interpuso entre ella y el camino - ¿que...?

estas en medio de una batalla no de una reunión - dijo Athan con el brazo estirado

Stella miro a Athan con el ceño fruncido - ¿quien es el? - pregunto Sky confundido al ver al hombre

¿sera Xeros? - pregunto Bloom extrañada

Athan hizo aparecer la lanza y se acerco a Stella para atacarla pero de nuevo alguien la protegió. Xeros había usado su espada para detener a Athan

si vas a pelear, que sea limpiamente - dijo Xeros luego de haber chocado la espada y lanza

te dije que te alejaras - dijo Athan entre dientes molesto

¿Xeros? - susurro la madre confundida

es Xeros... - dijo Radius sorprendido

si ese es Xeros, entonces ¿quien...? - intento preguntar Bloom

Xeros hizo un movimiento en el cual separo la espada de la lanza y aprovecho para partir la lanza en dos partes. Athan retrocedió y tiro la lanza al suelo

no te metas donde no te llaman - saco el arco con las flechas y se las lanzo. Stella se puso enfrente de Xeros y uso su escudo para protegerlos, las flechas se habian acabado por lo que Athan tuvo que tirar el arco al suelo también - no defiendas a quien no debe estar en la batalla

eso lo decidiré yo - dijo Stella entre dientes y apretando los puños - Xeros te dije que yo me haría cargo

Xeros bajo un poco la guardia y asintió no muy feliz - ten cuidado

descuida, lo tendré - dijo Stella sonriendo - bien ¿en donde estábamos?

Athan miro al cielo, estaba amaneciendo, sonrió y miro a Stella - ¿estas cansada?

no... - respondio ella tranquila

me alegro... - dijo el Ángel Oscuro. Dio un batir de alas haciendo que unas plumas oscuras con filos se dirigieran a Stella. La rubia se agacho y coloco la mano en la tierra, un brillo verde provenido del brazalete y la tierra se elevo creando un muro que la protegió

no me cansare de decirlo - dijo sonriendo la rubia - esto es genial

Athan frunció el ceño y se dirigió hacia Stella tratando de hacerle daño con las garras metálicas de su mano izquierda. Ella intento esquivarla con algo de dificultad pero en un movimiento en falso Athan logro pasarle las garras por el brazo derecho un poco mas abajo de la altura del hombro, Stella cayo al sueño y uso su otra mano para cubrir la herida

¡BONITA! - grito preocupada su madre

se acabo - dijo Athan acercándose a ella - es tu fin

El Ángel acerco la garra metálica lo mas rápido a ella con la intensión de enterrarsela, esta solo cerro los ojos esperando el ataque que nunca llego. Al no sentirlo abrió los ojos preocupada, una barrera se había interpuesto entre ella y Athan para protegerla.

Athan retrocedió y miro molesto a Selene quien había creado la barrera. Estiro una mano al cielo lanzando una esfera color azul. El cielo cambio de tiempo, todo se nublo y comenzó a llover.

La barrera desapareció - veo que los demás también quieren formar parte de esta batalla, les concederé ese deseo de pelear - trono los dedos y varias criaturas de los 4 elementos se acercaron a atacar a las Winx, Especialistas, Xeros y los padres de Stella.

Todos se pusieron a pelear contra esas criaturas las cuales eran muy difíciles de vencer. Por alguna razón la criatura de fuego aun seguía en pie aun cuando el agua caía del cielo.

Athan miro a Stella serio, ella se levanto del suelo y quito su mano de la herida, habian 3 cortes muy feos. Miro a Athan molesta - ¡Impacto Lunar!

La luna se dirigió a Athan pero el estiro la mano para detenerla lo cual le costo un poco ya que el ataque había sido fuerte y se lo devolvio con el doble de fuerza. El ataque choco contra Stella provocando una pequeña explosión que la hizo caer por el risco.

Athan se elevo al cielo mientras los demás corrían hacia la orilla y buscar a Stella. Al mirar a bajo pudieron divisarla tratando de agarrándose de dos piedras para las manos y apoyando los pies otras dos

¡STELLA SUJETARE FUERTE! - le grito la Diosa a la joven que se sujetaba para no caer por un risco

¡Mamá! - grito asustada la rubia

¡STELLA! - grito Brandon preocupado y asustado también - ¡NO TE SUELTES!

¿POR QUE LO HARÍA? - grito algo molesta - ¡ AYÚDAME!

debemos ayudarla - dijo Bloom preocupada y nerviosa

no podemos bajar, es imposible volar bien con este tiempo - dijo Tecna preocupada

pero hay que ayudarla o caerá - dijo Musa nerviosa

Brandon ¿que haces? - pregunto Sky al joven que se agachaba para bajar

¿que te parece que hago? - pregunto molesto - iré por ella

¿estas loco? - pregunto Nabu preocupado - no podrán subir, y es peligroso

no podemos dejarla ahí - dijo Brandon preocupado

¡AHH! - grito Stella, la piedra donde tenia el pie izquierdo se había roto, por lo que casi se cae

ten - Xeros entrego una cuerda a Brandon - amarratela a la cintura, nosotros te sujetaremos

Brandon hizo lo pedido, los chicos y el padre de Stella sujetaron la cuerda para ayudar a Brandon - ten cuidado - dijo Flora nerviosa y preocupada

Con extremo cuidado logro bajar hasta acercarse a Stella - Brandon... - dijo ella asustada

tranquila no te preocupes - dijo el algo nervioso

pero... - intento decir la joven

tu tranquila y yo nervioso - dijo el acercándose un poco - te amarrare la cuerda a la cintura, cuando lo haya hecho te sueltas y te aferras enseguida a mi

¿estas loco? es peligroso - dijo la joven nerviosa

no tenemos otra opción - dijo Brandon - a menos que quieras caer al rió...

Stella miro abajo donde había una gran corriente de agua. Cerro los ojos fuerte y asintió, Brandon se acerco con cuidado y amarro la cuerda, la tomo de la cintura con un brazo en señal para que se soltara, ella confió en el y lo hizo aferrándose fuertemente a el.

tranquila, estoy contigo - sonrió el tranquilizándola mientras ella escondía su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de el. Brandon miro hacia arriba asintiendo para que los subieran

bien chicos ahora... - dijo Sky jalando la cuerda. Mientras la jalaban algo inesperado paso, la cuerda comenzó a romperse, Brandon se preocupo un poco

hay Dios - dijo al notar esto

¿que sucede? - pregunto asustada

na... nada - dijo nervioso - por Dios ¡Chicos Apúrense!

La cuerda ya no aguanto mas el peso y se corto. Ambos cayeron directo al rió. Mientras caían Brandon la abrazado y se le dio una vuelta quedando el abajo de ella para que recibiera el impacto envés de ella

¡OOOHHH NOO! - grito Xeros

¡STEELLAA! - le grito preocupada

¡BRRAAAANNNDOOON! - grito Sky preocupado

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Estaba sentado contra la pared con Stella sentada en mi regazo. Yo la abrazaba mientras ella mantenía la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho y con su mano derecha apretaba mi polo desde el pecho.

Ella estaba temblando y no tenia una chaqueta para poder abrigarla, tampoco podía pasarle mi polo ya que estaba mojada y, aunque le quitara toda el agua quedaría húmeda así que solo me quedaba abrazarla mas para poder abrigarla con el calor.

tranquila, ya saldremos de aquí - le dije con voz suave

lo siento - se disculpo ella

¿por que? - pregunte confundido

últimamente solo hemos peleado - dijo ella aun temblando

olvídalo, no te preocupes - dije besándola en la cabeza y frotando su brazo - ya paso...

Habíamos caído por el risco en un intento de subir, ya saben eso pero, lo que no sabes es que cuando caímos al rió y la corriente nos llevo, nos encontramos con una cueva que estaba cerca por lo que nade con Stella y nos refugiamos en ella para poder estar tranquilos y pensar en como subir. Es cierto lo que dijeron las chicas, el tiempo esta muy mal y es imposible que Stella pueda subir volando. Mucho menos podemos subir escalando ya que corremos el riesgo de volver a caer.

Ella comenzó a cerrar los ojos a ya dejar de temblar un poco, así que me sentí mas tranquilo - debemos salir de aquí - me dijo preocupada

y lo haremos - dije con voz suave - solo tenemos que pensar en como subir

tengo una idea - dijo ella separándose un poco

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Brandon y Stella habian caído por el risco, Athan seguía elevado con una expresión seria. Todos estaban preocupados

¿por que lo hiciste? - pregunto Xeros molesto

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Athan bajando al suelo - yo no he hecho nada

ya quisieras - dijo Xeros empuñando la espada

bien, si yo fui ¿cual es el problema? - dijo Athan como si nada

te dije que si ibas a pelear que sea una batalla limpia - dijo Xeros molesto

y estábamos peleando limpio - se defendió Athan - ustedes se metieron donde no los llamaron

Xeros creo una Bola Sombra y se la lanzo a Athan quien con un movimiento de mano la hizo desaparecer - yo se todos tus poderes, conozco todos tus movimiento

eso no lo creo - dijo Xeros tranquilo - pero ¿sabes? es como pelear con un espejo

¿me estas diciendo espejo? - pregunto Athan molesto

sabes que la tranquilidad y paciencia son un virtud ¿verdad? - dijo Xeros en su tono tranquilo de siempre

¿de cuando aquí tu eres tranquilo y tienes paciencia? - pregunto Radius confundido

desde hace 16 años - respondio Xeros cerrando los ojos

16 largos y hermosos años - sonrió Athan

ya veras... ¡Látigo Sangriento! - un látigo rojo se dirigió hacia Athan

¡Bola Oscura! - una bola similar a la Bola Sombra pero mas grande se dirigió hacia Xeros quien se protegió con el mismo látigo. Athan apretó los dientes y se dirigios con la garra metálica a atacar a Xeros quien uso su espada para defenderse.

Habian estado peleando de esa manera por un largo rato en el cual ninguno de los dos se daría por vencido. Con un movimiento de mano Athan logro moverse sin ser visto y cuando estuvo a punto de atacar a Xeros con sus garras alguien lo detuvo

¡ATHAN! - se escucho una voz femenina. Todos miraron por el risco donde vieron a Brandon y a Stella parados en la orilla sanos y salvos, ella miraba seria a Athan mientras Brandon estaba algo preocupado. El Brazalete Plateado brillaba con fuerza, Athan observo a Stella confundido. Retrocedió un poco dejando a Xeros tranquilo y observo lo que sea que tenia planeado.

¡Bonita! - dijo su madre feliz y con lagrimas en los ojos

Pequeña... - susurro Xeros sorprendido

Los demás no decían nada, la verdad era que no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían una pregunta se les cruzo a todos por la mente ¿como pudieron subir sanos y salvos?

Bloom sintió algo en su interior, algo que la sorprendió bastante. Miro a Stella sorprendida mientras esta solo miraba seria a Athan. Detrás de ambos, por debajo del risco algo comenzó a subir, todos estaban sorprendidos en grande, ahora si creían estar alucinando. Una criatura se había aparecido detrás de Brandon y Stella

¿que es eso? - pregunto Musa sorprendida

pero si es... - dijo Bloom sorprendida igual

imposible - susurro Athan sorprendido - no es verdad

Continuara...

* * *

uh aquí la segunda parte de la batalla final, quiero que sepan que mi version original era muy, muy, muy diferente a esta pero cuando me puse a escribir decidi cambiarla por completo. Ahora estamos a 1 capitulo del final :S ya quiero ver como terminara...

les dejo un saludo y una sonrisa

Dejen Review


	40. Chapter 40: Eres Mi Final Feliz

**Otro capitulo mas sobre El Camino de la Luz...**

Llegamos al final de esta fabulosa temporada creada por quien les habla, Lira12. Espero que se hayan divertido, les haya gustado y sobre todo la hayan disfrutado.

Se que aun quedaron algunas incógnitas por resolver pero he dejado la historia con final abierto para que si ustedes lo quieren se pueda hacer otra temporada, ya saben con nuevos enemigos, nuevos poderes, mas romances, mas diversión y sobre todo mas acción.

Bueno, espero que disfruten este ultimo capitulo y nos veremos en otra si Dios lo quiere, claro y si ustedes también lo quieren. Oh y no olviden que estaré agrando diálogos en ciertos capítulos, cambiando algunas cosas... va a ser todo un cambio radical askjaskasj si claro...

AVISO: VOY A ESTAR CORRIGIENDO ERRORES DE CAPÍTULOS DE LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESCRIBO, AHORA ESTOY CORRIGIENDO LOS ERRORES Y ARREGLANDO LOS CAPÍTULOS DE SAILOR MOON LA VIDA CONTINUA, Y LUEGO CAMBIARE LOS PROBLEMAS DE EL CAMINO DE LA LUZ!

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

- Aclaraciones:

.: Winx Club o Trix :. - Cambio de POV general

.: (nombre) :. – Cambio de POV por personaje

Los ataques que aparezcan, algunos son inventados ya que no me se los ataques de las winx, apenas me se uno o dos.

- cosas a explicar:

Energía Mágica: Es como la esfera que apareció en los hechiceros de waverly place la película, esa de color amarillo solo que con los colores de las chicas

Brazalete Magos: Un Brazalete negro con toque de morado. Tiene unos espacios para incrustar unas gemas con formas de hexágono, las Gemas rodean toda la muñeca

Piedras Teribithia: Gemas Elementales que al juntarse en el Brazalete dan el poder de que la persona que lo taiga puesto pueda usar el elemento, también al estar las 5 juntas se puede invocar a un Dragón Poderoso. Tienen 5 colores Rojo, Celeste, Amarillo, Verde y Azul y al estar todas juntas aparece dentro una imagen del elemento

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz ~

Capitulo 40:

Eres Mi Final Feliz

Bloom sintió algo en su interior, algo que la sorprendió bastante. Miro a Stella (transformada en belivix, cuando estaba con Brandon en la cueva no estaba transformada, olvide ponerlo) sorprendida mientras esta solo miraba seria a Athan. Detrás de ambos, por debajo del risco algo comenzó a subir, todos estaban sorprendidos en grande, ahora si creían estar alucinando. Una criatura se había aparecido detrás de Brandon y Stella

¿que es eso? - pregunto Musa sorprendida

pero si es... - dijo Bloom sorprendida igual

imposible - susurro Athan sorprendido - no es verdad

Athan miro a la criatura sonriendo, era el Dragón de Terabithia, un dragon grande y largo color dorado con ojos color café.

Athan... - dijo el Dragón con voz seria - esta vez no tendré piedad contigo

¿Athan? - pregunto Bloom extrañada

veras Dragoncito, estamos en medio de una batalla - dijo Athan apretando los puños - no podrás vencerme, ya que mi pelea es con ella

ya no - dijo el Dragón - para poder seguir viviendo debías pelear limpiamente y eso no lo haz hecho

ella tampoco ha peleado limpiamente ¿o si? - pregunto Athan sonriendo

oye... - dijo ofendida Stella - eso si me ofendió

¡BASTA! - dijo con voz firme - Athan tu tiempo se ha terminado aquí, no te quitare la vida pero te enviare a la Prisión del templo sagrado donde no podrás salir en 10 años

ahhh que pena - fingió tristeza Stella

no puedes hacer esto - dijo Athan molesto - yo soy Athan, Demonio de las sombras, Ángel Oscuro mas poderoso

y yo soy Stella - dijo la rubia sonriendo - el hada mas hermosa de todo Magix y ahora de la Tierra

Stella... - le susurro Brandon frunciendo el ceño mientras ella solo se encogía de hombros

si yo me voy, ella se viene conmigo - dijo Athan mirando a Stella

¿que? ¿yo? - pregunto confundida. Un portal que envía a otra dimensión se abrió en aire, Athan voló hacia Stella y la sujeto de las muñeca. Un Brazo salio del portal y tomo a Athan arrastrándolo hacia dentro con Stella.

Brandon intento detenerlo pero no lo logro. Ambos habian entrado - ¡Stella! - grito Brandon

Stella... - Bloom iba a ir por ella pero Sky la tomo del brazo deteniéndola

no puedes ir - dijo Sky preocupado no sabemos lo que hay

pero Sky, Stella... - intento decir Bloom

Brandon ni se te ocurra ir - dijo Riven tomándolo de los hombros

olvídalo iré por ella - intento avanzar el. Los Especialistas intentaron detener a Brandon todos juntos ya que de esa manera había mas seguridad de lograrlo con existo

¿que hacen? - pregunto el tratando de avanzar - suéltenme

solo cuando dejes de actuar envés de pensar - dijo Timmy

Stella... - grito Brandon mirando como aquel portal se cerraba y desaparecía

* * *

Dentro del Portal

.: Winx Club :.

Habian atravesado el portal, ambos parecían volar por un espacio lleno de colores y figuras con dirección algun lugar ¿el problema? ninguno sabia donde se dirigían.

El espacio colorido desapareció y ambos cayeron al suelo - auch... - se quejo la Princesa - ¿donde estamos?

Observo su alrededor, no había mucho que ver desde su punto de vista a excepción de algo que le pareció extraño. Nosotros lo vemos desde arriba y lo que podemos ver es una superficie redonda flotando en el aire, en el medio de aquella superficie se puede ver la entrada a un templo hecho de piedras.

La rubia se levanto del suelo y camino hasta la entrada del templo. Antes de acercase mas a la puerta logro divisar en el suelo un circulo dibujado, dentro de ese circulo había una estrella dibujada - ¿que es esto? - pregunto mientras se agacha y pasaba la mano

Athan solo la miraba tranquilo no decia nada, comenzó a caminar hasta la orilla de la superficie para mirar abajo y al llegar noto que no se veía nada mas que las nubes pasar, no había nada debajo de aquel templo, ni siquiera se podía saber a cuantos metros estaban.

Stella dejo de observar el dibujo del suelo y miro a Athan molesta - ¿por que me trajiste aquí?

porque no pienso caer solo - respondio tranquilo

eres un... - intento reclamar la rubia pero el suelo comenzó a temblar - ¿un temblor?

Athan la miro extrañada - estamos flotando, no puede haber un temblor

¿tu no hables? - dijo molesta la joven

no me digas que hacer - dijo Athan

oh yo te diré lo que quiera ya que por tu culpa estoy aquí atrapada contigo - dijo Stella cruzándose de brazos

no es para tanto - dijo Athan rodando los ojos

¿que no es para tanto? - pregunto molesta. Apretó los puños, alzo la vista e imagino que tenia estrellas en los ojos y una lagrima falsa - por tu culpa estoy lejos de mi familia, de mis amigos, de ¡MI BRANDON!

el podrá sobrevivir una eternidad sin ti - dijo Athan

eso no es... - intento decir Stella - ¿que dijiste? ¿una eternidad?

algo así - dijo Athan - el portal se no lo abrirán hasta dentro de 10 años, lo cual aquí es casi una eternidad

¿10 AÑOS? - grito Stella - para cuando se abra tendré 31

¿tienes 21? - pregunto sorprendido

lo se, soy joven y hermosa - dijo Stella presumiendo

Athan rodó los ojos - ya que no tenemos nada que hacer ¿por que no peleamos?

¡ESTOY ATRAPADA AQUÍ CONTIGO Y QUIERES PELEAR! - grito apretando los puños. Intento calmarse y miro a Athan seria - bien, tengo una idea... ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer me desquitare contigo ¡Luna Creciente!

no, espera - dijo Athan pero fue demasiado tarde la Luna lo golpeo las dos veces que paso haciéndolo caer de rodillas - ya veras... ¡Fuego Ardiente!

¡Escudo Solar! - se cubrió del ataque por unos segundo. Luego miro a Athan desafiante y lanzo un Impacto Lunar, el ataque fallo pues el lo había esquivado. Athan dio un batir de alas haciendo que plumas con filo oscuras se dirigieran a Stella, ella solo se elevo un poco para poder esquivarla.

Ambos se miraron desafiantes y molestos. Estiraron sus manos al mismo tiempo y dos rayos salieron de ellas uno esmeralda y otro platinado chocaron entre sí.

* * *

Fuera del Portal

.: Brandon :.

El portal se había cerrado y había desaparecido, Stella estaba encerrada ahí con ese idiota que no se su nombre. Estaba molesto por culpa de los chicos no pude ir a salvarla.

Bonita... - susurro la madre de Stella

¿por que hicieron eso? - pregunte molesto - pude haberla ayudado

no sabes si habrías vuelto con ella - dijo Timmy

Me quede callado y con la vista al suelo - quiero tenerla conmigo, debí haberla salvado

no es tu deber - dijo Sky - hiciste lo que pudiste

Mire molesto a Sky - es obvio que no porque ustedes me sujetaron

tranquilízate - dijo Timmy sacando un aparato - creo que podría localizarla a través de su Energía Mágica y con un poco de ayuda de las chicas podría abrir un portal

¿estas hablando enserio? - pregunte sorprendido y esperanzado

podría pero se necesita mucho poder - dijo Timmy preocupado - ¿que me dicen?

bueno entre todas podrías ayudar - dijo Bloom sonriendo

bien, requerirá al menos 30 minutos así que - dijo Timmy - a trabajar...

y nosotras ayudaremos - escuche unas voces conocidas. Me di la vuelta y vi a las Pixies sonriendo

¿ustedes que hacen aquí? - pregunto Layla sonriendo

venimos a ayudar - respondio Lockette

seria buena la ayuda - dijo Tecna sonriendo - en especial si es la tuya Digit

Pasaron 20 minutos creando el artefacto para abrir un portal, gracias a Tecna y Timmy pudieron terminar antes de tiempo. Estaba como loco, lo único que quiero es ir por mi Princesa que debe estar sufriendo en lo que sea que este sucediendo-

esta listo - dijo Tecna sonriendo

al fin - dije mirando a ambos

deben saber algo - dijo Timmy preocupado - solo podemos mantenerlo abierto de 10 a 15 minutos ¿quien ira?

yo iré solo - dije seguro

esta bien Brandon, pero ten cuidado - advirtió Tecna

* * *

Dentro del Portal

.: Stella :.

Llevábamos peleando mucho tiempo, la verdad es que no se cuanto pero se que ha sido mucho. Ya me sentía cansada y Athan parecía seguir queriendo pelear.

Ambos estábamos en el aire pero con el cansancio no me quedo de otra que dejarme caer de rodillas en el suelo. Athan bajo y me miro serio - espero que no te hayas cansado

... - no respondí, la verdad es que si estaba cansada

parece que si - sonrió el - vamos a terminar esta batalla ¡Explosivo Impacto!

Athan alzo las manos y creo una bola grande roja, era el doble de grande que mi Impacto Lunar. Trague saliva preocupada me cruce de brazos preocupada esperando el golpe que nunca llego. Quite mis brazos y note que el brazalete estaba brillando fuertemente, levante la mirada y vi a Athan arrodillado en el suelo con una expresión de dolor. Alce la cabeza la cabeza arriba y vi un gran Dragón color dorado.

Athan, llego la hora de pagar con tu castigo - dijo el Dragón. Un gran tornado envolvió todo el lugar hasta quedar envolviendo solo a Athan. Cerré los ojos preocupada, cuando el tornado se detuvo Athan había desaparecido.

¿que...? - intente preguntar nerviosa y sorprendida

el ha sido castigado - dijo el Dragón sobre mi - no volverás a saber de el en 10 años

El Dragón comenzó a elevarse un poco, me puse de pie y lo detuve - espera... ¿que pasa conmigo?

lo sabrás en unos minutos - respondio desapareciendo.

estoy sola... - susurre al no ver a nadie a mi alrededor. Algo extraño sucedió, en el aire se abrió otro de esos portales del cual salio una sola persona. Lo mire sorprendida

¡TESORO! - me lance a sus brazos y plante mis labios sobre los suyos. Ambos caímos al suelo

¡Preciosa! - dijo sonriendo luego de cortar el beso. Me abrazo fuertemente - Dios, me alegra tanto verte

Brandon... - susurre con lagrimas en los ojos. Creí que nunca lo iba a volver a ver, de verdad me había asustado y preocupado

¿que sucede Preciosa? - dijo pasando un dedo por mi cara para quitar la lagrima que corría de mis ojos - no llores, odio verte llorar

creí que no volvería a verte - dije derramando mas lagrimas

sabes que eso nunca pasara - dijo el sonriendo un poco - no importa lo lejos que estés yo siempre iré por ti...

Sonreí y lo bese de nuevo, el correspondió el beso. Luego escondí mi cara en su cuello y hombro mientras sentía su mano pasar por mi cabeza y desenredado el cabello, ya había perdido la transformación.

Preciosa... - lo escuche llamarme - debemos volver

no quiero moverme - dije haciendo un puchero

yo tampoco pero no tenemos tiempo - dijo el riendo un poco - el portal es con tiempo

Me levante de mala gana y sonreí a Brandon. El se puso de pie y me tomo de las manos - Te Amo - me beso fugazmente

yo también Te Amo - dije sonriendo y abrazándolo. El correspondió el abrazo

¿donde esta el tipo ese? - pregunto confundido

¿Athan? - pregunte separándome mientras el asentía - digamos que ya no veremos mas

¿los problemas se han acabado? - pregunto sonriendo

se han acabado - asentí sonriendo también

entonces solo que una cosa por hacer... - dijo mientras lo miraba esperando a que siguiera hablando - volvamos a casa

Me aferre a su brazo y fuimos juntos de ese portal. El portal era diferente al que a travesé para llegar, este era como pasar por una puerta. Luego de haber a travesado aquel portal llegamos a donde comenzó todo. Vi a mis padres, mis amigos, Xeros e incluso las Pixies

¡Stella...! - Amore se acerco a abrazarme, sonreí - que bueno que estés bien

Amore Cariño... - susurre abrazándola

¡Bonita! - separe el abrazo de Amore y corría a abrazar a mi madre quien me correspondió

¿estas bien? ¿no te sucedió nada? - fruncí el ceño extrañada pero rápidamente sonreí

no te preocupes estoy bien - dije tranquila

pues, yo no creo que sea así - dijo mi padre, deje de abrazar a mi padre y lo abrace a el - tienes esta herida

pasara... - respondí encogiéndome de hombro

¿desde cuando te tomas estos temas con tanta tranquilidad? - pregunto mi madre extrañada

Abrí la boca con una sonrisa pero luego negué - mamá la tranquilidad y la paciencia son una virtud...

hablas como... - intento decir Flora

Me di la vuelta vi a Xeros con una sonrisa, el asentía - tienes razón, son una virtud - camine hasta el y lo abrace - gracias...

¿por que? - pregunte cuando me separe

por liberarme, solo no lo habría logrado - dijo el

bueno, todos tenemos Fuerza de Voluntad - dije haciendo que el ria un poco - tu también me ayudaste contra Athan

¡Athan! - dijo sorprendido - ¿donde esta?

ha sido encerrado en la prisión - dije sonriendo - que si me preguntas fue mucho escándalo

El rió aun mas y me sonrió - lo bueno es que tu estas bien

oye ¿te olvidas de nosotras? - me pregunto Musa con los brazos abiertos, sonreí y camine a abrazar a mis amigas

jamas... - dije abrazándolas a todas

creo que debemos volver a Alfea y avisar a Faragonda que todo esta bien - dijo Sky sonriendo todos asentimos y nos pusimos en marcha para volver. Había que salir del bosque, íbamos en todos caminando tranquilos con algunas risas y alivios por que la pesadilla se había acabado, yo iba de la mano con Brandon. El comenzó a caminar cada vez mas lento hasta detenerse, me detuve con el y los demás solo caminaban, parecía que ni se dieron cuenta de que nos habíamos detenido

¿sucede algo? - pregunte extrañada

¿por que aun esta lloviendo? - pregunto el mirando al cielo

¿eh? - dije confundida - ¿de que hablas?

si ese tal Athan esta en una prisión, ¿por que su hechizo aun no se ha ido? - pregunto el

no lo se - dije encogiéndome de hombros - pero es bueno...

¿lo es? - pregunto confundido. Me acerque a el y coloque una mano en su hombro

si, siempre quise un beso bajo la lluvia - dije sonriendo. El rió un poco

pero eso ya lo hemos hecho - dijo sonriendo mientras colocaba sus manos en mi cintura y me apegaba un poco mas

lo se... - dije sonriendo y acercando mis labios a los suyos - pero no esta demás tener otro...

Pose mis labios sobre los de el, no tardo en corresponder el beso, pase mis manos por el cuello su cuello y enrede los dedos en su cabello. La otra mano solo la tenia alrededor de su cuello. Escuche una voz falsa que hizo que me separada de Brandon.

Gire mi cabeza para mirar a quien hacia tosido falsamente, mi padre. Sentí que Brandon se tenso un poco, mire un poco incomoda a mi padre

yo... - no sabia que decir, conozco a mi padre y según recuerdo no le gusta cuando estoy sola con algun novio, es molesto ¿saben?

no se queden atrás, ya tendrán tiempo para eso - dijo ¿sonriendo? ¿dijo lo que creo que dijo?

¿que...? - mire confundida a Brandon quien estaba algo sorprendido

no lo se... - dijo el confundido y sorprendido también - pero mejor hacerle caso

mmm... - me lamente - odio cuando dices eso

solo vamos - dijo sonriendo. Me tomo de la mano y seguimos caminando, obviamente nosotros íbamos uno metros atrás de los demás - oye... ¿cuando conoceré a tus padres?

¿mis padres? - pregunto el - mmm... no lo se ¿tu quieres?

pues, claro... - dije como si fuese obvio - llevamos 4 años (un año por temporada) saliendo y nunca me los haz presentado

es verdad... - dijo el sonriendo - bueno, que te parece en unos días mas

por supuesto - dije abrazando su brazo con una sonrisa

.: Bloom :.

Estábamos por llegar a Alfea, todo era tranquilo a excepción del clima, cosa que nos parecía extraño ya que el tal Athan había sido encerrado y debería haber acabado el hechizo pero no había sucedido.

que extraño el clima - dijo Sky

es verdad, ya debería haberse detenido - dije extrañada

tal vez es un retraso - dijo Flora

tal vez tienes razón - dijo Sky tomándome de la mano - sigamos el camino

Luego de una buena caminata, y quejas de cierta rubia, llegamos a Alfea. Nos topamos con una sorpresa, la escuela estaba destruida, parecía que apenas habian salido de una cruel batalla, y vaya que fue cruel.

¿que ha pasado aquí? - pregunto Musa caminando entre varios escombros

no creo que haya sido un tornado - dijo Roxy observando el lugar

Camine un poco y moví unas cosas destruidas, al moverlas encontré un libro de pociones, unos tubos de ensayos, eran cosas del laboratorio - son del laboratorio - dije levantando algunas de ellas

¿habrá sido una explosión? - pregunto

si lo fue debió haber sido una muy grande - dijo Layla

es verdad - dijo Riven levantando algunas cosas

esto es peor que la explosión que yo cause - dijo Stella riendo un poco

¿causaste una explosión? - le pregunto Xeros sorprendido

fue en mi primer año - dijo Stella encogiéndose de hombros

¿como es...? - intento decir Xeros

Xeros, ahora no hablemos de ese tema - dijo el padre de Stella algo serio

si, nosotros prometimos no hablar de ese tema - dijo la madre

¿por que? - pregunto curioso

porque es un tema del que nadie quiere hablar - dijo Stella cruzándose de brazos

¿que sucedió? - pregunto Layla

creo que es mejor que veamos esto - dije algo seria. Luego tenia pensado sacarle la información

chicas ¿son ustedes? - era Faragonda. Gire mi cabeza y la vi, se notaba algo cansada

Faragonda - dijimos todas corriendo a ella. Luego vinieron Saladino y Griffin, como era de esperarse Helio fue a abrazar a Saladino.

¿que ha sucedido? - pregunte preocupada

tenemos malas noticias - dijo Faragonda preocupada

las Trix han escapado y vinieron buscando venganza - dijo Griffin

¿QUE? - gritamos todos sorprendidos

¿pero.. como? - pregunte

no lo sabemos pero ya se han ido - dijo Saladino

esto esta mal - dijo Tecna - ha quedado un desastre

es verdad - apoyo Timmy

creo que solo nos queda por ahora ayudar a reconstruir Alfea - dijo Sky observando el lugar

es verdad - dije preocupada - no puedo creer que esto haya pasado

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Haba sido un largo día para todos los estudiantes, maestros y directores habian ayudado a reconstruir la preciada escuela para hadas, Alfea, dejándola como nueva. Cada estudiantes estaba en sus cuartos descansando, incluyendo a nuestro grupo de hadas y especialistas favoritos.

Stella estaba en su habitacion recostada en su cama leyendo un libro, que es cosa rara en ella, pero es la verdad. Un golpe en la puerta se escucho pero no hubo respuesta por lo que se abrió dejando ver a Brandon sonriendo - hey ¿estas leyendo un libro?

¿te sorprende? - pregunto la joven sin quitar la vista del libro

si, bastante - el joven cerro la puerta y camino hasta la chica, se recostó con ella en la cama a su lado derecho

¿que haces? - pregunto riendo ella

vine a verte - respondio recostado sobre su estomago, se inclino un poco para quitarle el libro y lo dejo en la mesita de noche - no mas lectura por hoy

¿sabes? no te entiendo, no me dejas leer una revista de moda pero tampoco un libro mas común - dijo Stella riendo - ¿por que?

porque ahora yo quiero tener tu atención - dijo el dándose la vuelta para estar recostado sobre su espalda

¿de verdad? - pregunto ella sonriendo

por su puesto - dijo Brandon besándola fugazmente

es algo tarde - dijo Stella haciendo un puchero

¿por que el puchero? - pregunto el mirándola

porque te tienes que ir - dijo ella

¿quien dice que me debo ir? - pregunto el - ¿o no me quieres contigo?

¿dormirás aquí? - pregunto sorprendida y sonriendo

si tu quieres... - dijo el sonriendo

Stella asintió feliz pero luego lo miro de reojo con los ojos entrecerrados y con desconfianza - ¿quien eres? ¿que le hiciste a mi novio?

yo soy tu novio - dijo Brandon riendo - es solo que me tenias preocupado y no quiero estar lejos de ti

eres increíble ¿sabes? - pregunto ella ladeando la cabeza un poco

y tu eres perfecta - dijo el castaño besándola tierna mente

soy perfecta ¿eh? - dijo Stella sonriendo - ¿seguro de que no eres tu el hombre perfecto?

seguro... - sonrió Brandon besándola en la mejilla - Te Amo...

yo mas - sonrió ella apoyando su cabeza y mano en el pecho de Brandon

ha sido un día largo - comento el castaño pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Stella peinandolo

y cansador - dijo ella haciendo un puchero. Se movió y levanto de la cama

¿que harás? - Brandon se sentó en la cama apoyando su espalda en las almohadas y la observo caminar hasta un mueble, tomar algo para atarse el cabello en una cola de caballo, luego volvio a caminar hasta la cama

me iré a cambiar de ropa, me esperas - dijo ella tomando una ropa que estaba a los pies de la cama

mmm... - se quejo el - ¿tienes que hacerlo ahora?

si, después no me dan ganas, ademas estoy cansada y quiero dormir - dijo ella caminando hasta el baño

bien... - dijo de mala gana. Mientras Stella estaba en el baño, Brandon tomo el libro que ella leía anteriormente, leyó el titulo y sonrió extrañado _"De la Tierra a la Luna, de Julio Verne"_. La puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a Stella ya cambiada usaba una polera blanca de tirante y unos shorts cortos. Brandon dejo el libro donde estaba anteriormente y volvio a la posición anterior que era estar acostado, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada

al fin paz y tranquilidad - dijo ella sonriendo y recostándose en la cama al lado de Brandon

¿olvidas a las Trix? - pregunto el frunciendo el ceño. La rubia lo miro molesta - ¿que?

no me dejaste disfrutar ni un segundo - dijo entre dientes molesta

no te molestes - dijo el sonriendo y besándola en la frente

Ella sonrió y subió sobre el apoyando las manos en la cama. Brandon estaba acostado sonriendo, poso una mano en su mejilla y la beso. Ella correspondió el beso, al cortarlo Brandon paso la mano por su cabello desamarrandolo y haciendo que cayera como cascada, una cascada color dorada.

Ella rió - no me había hecho la cola de caballo para eso

lo se - dijo el sonriendo - pero me encanta cuando cae como cascada

que curioso, yo odio las cascadas desde que caímos por una (2T cap 3) - dijo Stella sonriendo

¿como puedes odiarlas? eso fue hace mucho - frunció el ceño

Ella se encogió de hombro - no son muy bonitos los recuerdos - sonrió y la beso el la mejilla. Coloco sus manos en la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo dejándola caer sobre el mientras ella se reía un poco. Brandon comenzó a besarla en el cuello, como es de costumbre, mientras ella reía un poco.

no puedes vivir sin besarme el cuello ¿verdad? - pregunto ella

de hecho no puedo vivir sin ti - dijo el sonriendo y besándola en los labios unos minutos y luego bajar al cuello. La rubia comenzó a gemir de placer, el dejo de besarle el cuello y siguió besando en su hombro dando pequeños mordiscos. El joven se sentó en la cama con Stella sobre el, ella coloco sus manos en sus hombros y lo beso en los labios haciendo que el dejara de besarla en los hombros.

Stella llevo sus manos al cuello del mientras mientras el rodeaba la cintura con la suyas. Dejándose llevar por el momento Stella le quito la camisa que estaba abierta a Brandon dejándolo con una polo azul que traía debajo de la camisa, el dejo de besarle los labios y paso al lóbulo de la oreja donde lo mordió con los labios. Luego ella comenzó a besarlo en el cuello mientras el comenzaba a gemir de placer.

Ambos se volvieron a besar en los labios con pasión, ella enredo los dedos en su cabello mientras Brandon la apegaba mas a el. El beso duro por varios minutos, ninguno queria detenerse, pero todo lo que empieza debe tener un final, aunque para ellos eso estaba muy lejano por ahora.

* * *

.: Stella :.

_¿Donde estoy? Todo mi alrededor era oscuro, no veía nada, ni siquiera mis manos. Una luz comenzó aparecer provocando que cerrara los ojos, al abrirlos de nuevo me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver donde me encontraba._

_Estaba en una Pradera, el cielo estaba despejado y el sol brillaba calidamente, el césped estaba algo húmedo con algunas gotas de agua y el el cielo puedo divisar un arcoiris, ademas del suave aroma de las flores._

_Algunos animales iban y venían por el lugar, parecían estar jugando. Podía ver unas liebres correr por ahí, habian unas manadas de caballos salvajes muy hermoso que corrían por todo el lugar, en el cielo varias aves pasaban dando su cantar._

_El lugar era hermoso mire todo dando unos giros en el lugar ya que __podía sentir la brisa suave golpear en mi cara, De tanto girar caí de espaldas, cuando me levante note algo nuevo, mi ropa. _

_Usaba un vestido sencillo y ajustado en la cintura, no tenia tirantes y era color crema, usaba un sombrero muy lindo y no traía zapatos. Sonreí a todo lo que me rodeada, pero esa sonrisa se fue junto con el clima. De un momento a otro el clima cambio, el sol se fue, nubes negras aparecieron, el arcoiris se esfumo y comenzo a llover._

_Los animales salieron arrancando, un rayo cayo y como por arte de magia mi ropa cambio. Ahora estaba transformada en Hada Believix, mire enfrente mio donde vi una sombra que poco a poco fue definiéndose mas dejando ver a Athan sonriéndome_

_¿crees que la batalla era eso nomas? - me pregunto - porque si es así, te has equivocado_

_tu estas en prisión... - dije frunciendo el ceño levemente - no puedes estar aquí... estoy soñando_

_claro que estas soñando, esto es un sueño - dijo el sonriendo - desde la prisión use magia para aparecerme en tu sueño_

_¿que? - pregunte confundida_

_lo que oíste, es un sueño pero tu y yo somos reales - dijo el sonriendo maliciosamente - he venido para triunfar en batalla_

_¿eso de que servirá? - pregunte extrañada - tu ya estas en prisión, si me vences no ganaras nada_

_yo no soy alguien que deja las cosas a medias - Athan comenzó a crear una Esfera de energía color verde y me la lanzo, me moví del lugar rápido para que no me llegara - uh, cerca... esta vez no fallare_

_¡Descarga Solar! - lance el ataque. Me había quedado sorprendida ¿Descarga Solar? ese ataque solo lo puedo usar con el Enchantix_

_es un sueño Stella - dijo Athan, lo mire curiosa - puedes hacer lo que deses, como esto... - Hizo aparecer una daga, lo cual me pareció extraño, me la lanzo y a medida que se acercaba iba creciendo hasta ser una espada. Obviamente logre esquivarla y la espada quedo incrustada en el suelo, mire a Athan que se acercaba a gran velocidad con la intensión de usar sus garras metalicas, corrí a la espada y la tome con la mano derecha. No fue buena idea, solté rápidamente la espada, coloque mi mano derecha sobre la mano izquierda y vi mi palma. Estaba roja, demasiado y ardía mucho también. Lagrimas amenazaban con salir de mi rostro, no entendía porque me dolía si era un sueño_

_lo olvidaste, el espacio físico es un sueño... nosotros somos reales - dijo Athan acercándose a gran velocidad a mi. "Nosotros somos reales" eso significa que cualquier daño que tenga sera real, pues lo único que era un sueño es donde nos encontrabamos, la pradera no es real, nosotros si._

_"Puedes hacer lo que deses" esa oración comenzó a pasearse por mi mente, cerré los ojos y pensé en un escudo. El escudo apareció y Athan no pudo atacarme, sonreí un poco mas tranquila pero mi mano aun ardía demasiado, era imposible que peleara sin preocuparme por ella._

_El no se iba a dar por vencido, hizo aparecer una espada e intento romper el escudo con ella, no sabia que hacer ¿como derrotar la espada? mi mente no andaba como para imaginar una y utilizarla. La única solución estaba al lado mio, y era una muy mala, mire la espada nerviosa. El escudo se estaba trizando no sabia que hacer._

_Athan logro romper el escudo, cerré los ojos y tome el mango de la espada con la derecha, rápidamente comenzó a arder así que intente aguantar el dolor. Choque espadas con el, abrí los ojos preocupada y con una mueca de dolor en la cara_

_que valiente y que fuerte eres - dijo Athan sonriendo - pero no tanto como yo... - me mostró su mano, estaba roja y supuse que fue por la espada. El retrocedió y yo solté la espada volviendo a tomar mi mano que ya tenia apoyas por causa de la quemadura y ardía mucho mas que antes - es la espada del fuego, si no tienes la Piedra del Fuego la espada quemara al mínimo contacto_

_¿Espada del Fuego? - Mire mi muñeca derecha y note que el Brazalete con las Piedras había desaparecido, estaba sorprendida_

_¿ahora entiendes por que te quemaste? - pregunto el con una sonrisa satisfactoria - eres tonta al tomarla para pelear, tienes agallas pero eso no te hará ganar_

_Dio un batir de alas haciendo que esas plumas con filos se dirigieran a mi a gran velocidad. Me eleve un poco evadiendo todas y cada una de ellas. Cree una Estrella Solar para atacarlo pero eso fue doloroso ya que mi mano aun seguía ardiendo y al crear un ataque solo aumente el dolor. Lance el ataque, por supuesto que lo esquivo_

_¿que sucede? ¿te duele la mano? - uso ambas manos para crear una esfera de fuego y me la lanzo. ¿Como es que no le duele? claro, el no la tuvo por mas de 2 segundos en sus manos, en cambio yo..._

_Estire ambas manos creando un Escudo Solar, mientras mas hechizos y magia usaba mas dolía. El escudo me protegió y luego desapareció, debía buscar una forma de atacar a Athan sin sentir el dolor en mi mano ¿pero como?_

_bueno, al mal paso darle prisa - dije preocupada y encogiéndome de hombros - ¡Impacto Lunar!_

_Cree el ataque haciendo caso omiso al dolor en mi mano, bueno o eso intente pero, al final el ataque logro chocar contra Athan fuertemente enviándolo unos metros hacia atrás - no hay mal que por bien no venga... ahora entiendo ese dicho - dije sonriendo_

_te crees muy inteligente ¿no es así? - pregunto Athan elevándose a mi altura_

_bueno, yo creo eso... Musa no - dije negando con la cabeza haciéndolo enojar. Me lanzo una Bola Sombra que me envió unos metros, mas no me lanzo en el suelo_

_¿que le pasa a todo el mundo? - pregunte molesta - ¿acaso es el único ataque que saben?_

_oh quieres un ataque nuevo ¿eh? yo te lo daré... - Athan comenzó a arder, sus cabello se convirtio en rojo flameante como si fuese fuego, en sus ojos había una llama, tenia brazaletes ardientes, horrible a mi parecer y una cola le creció, por supuesto al final de ella había una pequeña flama de fuego, o sin olvidar las alas que eran rojas._

_¿que eres? ¿el Diablo? - pregunte confundida y frunciendo el ceño_

_yo soy el Demonio de las Sombras no el Diablo - dijo Athan sonriendo_

_¿admites que lo conoces? - pregunte sonriendo_

_yo no he dicho eso - dijo Athan negando - ahora vamos a ver... ¡Ardor de los Cielos!_

_¿que? - pregunte confundida. Del cielo comenzaron a caer Bolas de Fuego, o mas bien parecía algo como meteoritos. Los esquive como pude, fue suerte el haberlo logrado ilesa. Mire a Athan que había perdido esa transformación y había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes, cosa que me pareció extraño._

_¡Rayo de la Muerte! - un rayo color esmeralda se me acerco a gran velocidad, al menos ya se como se llama ese rayo que siempre lanza, no sabia que hacer así que lance un Rayo Solar. Ambos rayos chocaron fuertemente, se mantenían igual, ambos usábamos la misma fuerza pero eso cambio cuando Athan uso mas poder haciendo que ambos rayos se me acercaran para golpearme._

_Cerré__ los ojos y le di mas fuerza a mi rayo. Un rayo color plateado envolvió al Rayo Solar en forma de espira, sentí algo en mi frente ¡Era la media Luna!. Estaba usando energía de mas y según recuerdo lo que me dijo mi madre era un poder muy fuerte que si se descontrola no iba a traer ni un bien. No me importo en lo mas mínimo aquello, pues ahora, solo quería terminar con esta batalla._

_El poder de ambos estaba igualado pero ya era hora de acabar con esto, la luna en mi frente comenzó a brillar aun mas y el sol en mi hombro también. El rayo, el cual lo nombre Rayo Estelar aunque le faltan las estrellas pero eso se puede arreglar, comenzó a agrandarse y a ganar en el choque de poder. Athan intento darle mas fuerza al suyo pero no pudo, mi rayo estaba por ganar en esta batalla y así fue. Athan recibió ambos rayos que causaron una gran explosión. Cerré los ojos y me cubrí la cara con ambas manos formando una "X".__  
_

_El lugar estaba destrozado, esa hermosa pradera había desaparecido. Ahora solo se podía ver tierra, arboles quemados, y algo de lava a causa de las Bolas de Fuego. Busque a Athan con la mirada pero no lo pude hallar, ¿he ganado la batalla? no lo creo, el debe estar aquí cerca, lo presiento._

_Mire mi mano que comenzó a arder de nuevo, estaba mas roja que antes y tenia unas pequeñas ampoas. Fruncí el ceño y coloque mi dorso de la mano derecha sombre la palma de mi mano izquierda apretando un poco pero luego deje de hacer eso ya que enserio dolía demasiado. El dolor comenzó aumentar, todo eso que no sentí mientras peleaba comenzó a volver y mas fuerte que antes, otra vez una lagrima amenazaba con salir pero intente evitarlo, por ahora solo debía encontrar a Athan._

_Camine hacia al frente un poco para ver si lo encontraba pero no fue así, lo que si me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver la espada incrustada en el suelo aun. No había sido destruida por esa explosión, camine hasta ella, la iba a sacar pero rápidamente retrocedí pues mi mano aun sufría por haberla tomado._

_Estaba sola en aquel lugar, lo único que se encontraba ahí era yo y la espada, no se donde fue a dar Athan pero puedo sentir que aun esta con vida a pregunta es ¿donde esta?. Mire la espada y recordé que Athan dijo que solo se puede tomar si tienes la Piedra Teribithia del Fuego, yo la tenia pero ahora no se donde esta. Si lo pienso bien ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando desapareció, pero tal vez sea solo por el sueño... ¡El Sueño! esto es un sueño ¿verdad? eso quiere decir que..._

_si sueño con salir, eso pasara - dije en voz alta. Cerré los ojos y lo soñé, al abrirlos me encontraba en el mismo lugar - no funciono - me deje caer de hombros_

_La espada comenzó a emitir un brillo rojo, me aleje por precaución, luego un aura roja la envolvió por completo y comenzó a elevarse hasta salir de la tierra y estar en el aire. La mire preocupada pero con algo de temor también, pues esa cosa aun no me gusta. Sentí arder mas mi mano y eso me asusto un poco, esta vez la lagrima logro salir de mi ojos y recorrer mi mejilla, una luz cegadora hizo que cerra los ojos  
_

Abrí mis ojos con la mirada hacia arriba, podía ver un techo y sentía que estaba sobre algo suave. Me senté en eso y me di cuenta de que estaba en mi habitacion acostada en mi cama, sentí un ardor y mire mi mano que estaba roja y con algunas apoyas, hice una mueca de dolor. Gire mi cabeza para ver el reloj que marcaban las 3:15 am, volví a girar mi cabeza a la derecha y vi a Brandon dormido.

Sonreí al verlo, suspire un poco y vovli a a ver mi mano. Había sido real, el sueño había sido real o bueno nosotros eramos reales, y ahora me daba cuenta de eso. Me levante de la cama y camine en busca de un botiquín de emergencia, se que en la sala de estar hay uno, pues Flora siempre fue precavida. Al llegar a la sala de estar vi a los chicos en sacos de dormir, sonreí y me dirigí a buscarlo. Nunca creí que lo usaría

Como no sabia muy bien como curarla así que la puse en agua unos segundos, al principio comenzó a arder demasiado pero luego se fue calmando. Cuando la saque del agua comenzó a arder de nuevo, busque algo en el botiquín, no encontré nada ademas de unas venda así que las use. Una vez que vende mi mano volví a mi habitacion.

Camine hasta un mueble del cual saque un guante sin dedos color rosa y me lo puse en la mano derecha para que nadie viera las vendas. Cuando iba a volver a la cama note que habian unas cosas tiradas en el suelo, las recogí y las puse en el mueble, era mi traba, la camisa de Brandon y mi libro, el cual me extraño que estuviera tirado.

Para aquellos que pensaron que algo sucedió esta noche les digo ahora que no, solo fue una noche tranquila. Volví a la cama, note que Brandon estaba de lado mirando hacia donde yo iba. Me tape con las frazadas y acaricie su mejilla con una mano, cerré los ojos y me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

El sol salio temprano, el cielo estaba despejado, la lluvia se había detenido y un arcoiris apareció en el cielo. Las aves cantaban y las mascotas Pixies jugaban felices y tranquilas, algunas hadas también estaban jugando con ellas.

Nuestras amigas la Winx estaban todas en el comedor junto a los Especialistas y las Pixies, hablaban de varios temas incluso de un acontecimiento que iba a suceder al caer la noche.

esta noche va a hacer increíble - comento Musa sonriendo

hace mucho que no asistíamos a una fiesta - dijo Layla

es verdad - dijo Bloom emocionada - y esta sera mejor porque vamos a celebrar que todo se acabo

¡SI! - dijo Musa apretando el puño

supongo que no irán de compras - dijo Riven

no, creo que tenemos la ropa necesaria - dijo Tecna sonriendo

si pero uno nunca sabe cuando cierta rubia nos lleve de compras - bromeo Musa esperando que Stella dijera algo. La rubia no estaba prestando atención a la conversación, solo estaba mirando su taza de té sin moverse. Seguía pensando en ese extraño sueño y en lo que oculta el guante en su mano.

Stella... - la llamo Roxy al ver que ella no dijo nada

Musa miro a los demás y luego sonrió - debe estar pensando en que ropa usara

no lo se, parece muy concentrada - dijo Sky

déjenme esto a mi - dijo Chatta sonriendo mientras se acercaba al oído de la rubia - ¡STELLA!

El grito hizo que la rubia saliera de sus pensamientos y mirara a la Pixie confundida

¡Chatta! - la regaño Flora

¿por que gritas? - pregunto la rubia tranquila y confundida

¿en que pensabas? - pregunto Flora

yo... en nada - respondio la rubia algo distraída

¿estas bien? - pregunto Brandon preocupado - desde que te levantaste has estado distraída

si, solo... aun no puedo creer que todo termino - dijo ella tratando de sonreír

es verdad - dijo Nabu sonriendo - y todo gracias a ti

eso creo - dijo la rubia haciendo que todos la miraran extraño

¿y ese guante? - pregunto fruncido el ceño Brandon - no recuerdo que lo usaras anoche

aahh... - abrió la boca buscando una excusa - pruebo un nuevo estilo

¿de verdad? - pregunto Tecna extrañada

si... - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Giro la cabeza para que nadie la vea nerviosa, miro por el ventanal para ver a sus padres y a Xeros hablando

Stella... - la llamo Brandon

ah, chicos nos vemos en unos minutos - dijo la rubia levantándose de la silla

esta bien, pero no te demores - dijo Bloom - tenemos que ver lo de la fiesta

¿fiesta? - pregunto distraída - ¿que fiesta?

Todos la miraron extrañados y con el ceño fruncido - la que habrá esta noche ¿lo olvidaste?

oh, si... es solo que, tengo la cabeza en las nubes - dijo la chica dándose una palmada en la cabeza

siempre la tienes en las nubes - dijo Musa riendo

si tienes razón - dijo la rubia sorprendiendo a todos por haber coincidido con ella envés de pelear. Los miro confundida pero no quiso darle mas importancia así que se fue

* * *

.: Xeros :.

¿vas a estar bien? - pregunto Radius

por supuesto - respondio sonriendo

eres bienvenido al castillo cuando gustes - dijo Selene sonriendo

gracias y siento todo los problemas que he causado - me disculpe

no importa, ya sabemos que fue lo que sucedió en realidad - dijo Selene colocando su mano sobre mi hombro

bueno, creo que ese es nuestro transporte - dijo Radius observando la nave que acaba de aterrizar

¿no se despedirán de Stella? - pregunte

de hecho, esperábamos que le entregaras esto - dijo Selene entregándome dos sobre uno amarillo como el oro y el otro blanco como la plata

hemos pensado que sera muy difícil hacerlo así que solo le dejaremos una carta - dijo Radius

esta bien - Ambos subieron a la nave y se fue. Suspire fuere y me di la vuelta, pero no camine pues en frente de mi se encontraba Stella - Pequeña...

¿mis padres? - pregunto ella seria

perdón - dije algo distraído

¿mis padres? desde el comedor vi que estaban aquí hablando contigo - me dijo

ah, ya se fueron - respondí mirándola

¿sin despedirse? - pregunto incrédula

bueno, dejaron esto para ti - le entregue ambas cartas, ella las miro y resoplo fuerte - ¿estas bien?

si, solo... olvídalo, yo me debo ir - dijo ella dándose se la vuelta

espera, ¿no te gustaría que habláramos? - la detuve del brazo

¿sobre? - pregunto ella mirándome

quiero hablar contigo - dije sonriendo

bueno - dijo ella sonriendo - en fin de cuentas no tenia nada que hacer...

Caminamos por todo el patio de la escuela hablando de varias cosas, me contó sobre su vida, sobre sus amigos, su novio. Nos reíamos y mucho mas, cuando hablaba con ella me sentía libre, sentía que podía hablar en confianza tal y como aquella vez cuando era una niña.

al final nos quedamos con la banda - dijo ella sonriendo

deben ser muy buenas - comente sonriendo

no es por alardear pero es verdad - ambos nos reímos un poco - y... ¿de que querías hablar?

cierto... - dije sonriendo - ¿sabes cual es El Camino de la Luz?

¿brillar en la oscuridad y traer el bien? - pregunto como si tratara de adivinar

¿por que lo dudas? - pregunte tranquilo

no lo se - respondio ella

desde que nacemos se nos hace una pregunta ¿luz u oscuridad...? El Camino de la Luz como dijiste es aquella Luz que trae bien y brilla en la oscuridad mientras que El Camino de la Oscuridad solo trae mal y dolor - le explique tranquilo - cuando tomas uno de estos caminos se abre una puerta...

con un mundo por explorar - me interrumpió ella

si - asentí sonriendo

¿por que me dices esto? - pregunto ella confundida

por la misma razón por la que tu le dijiste a Darcy - respondí sonriendo

¿estabas espiando? - pregunto sonriendo ella

no, fue Athan - ambos soltamos una risita

Pequeña ya me debo ir - dije deteniendo el paso

espera, ¿me querías decir algo que ya sabia? - pregunto ella extrañada

no, quería comentar algo no debes olvidar - dije mirándola

¿que sucede? - pregunto ella

la vida es como un libro ¿sabes? con cada día que pasa se escribe un nuevo capitulo - dije

es un libro muy grande - dijo riendo un poco

si - dije soltando una risita - hay ocasiones en las que no todos los capítulos se terminan de escribir

¿tu tienes alguno? - pregunto curiosa

Pequeña espero que sigas escribiendo tu libro y nunca dejes un capitulo sin terminar - dije mirándola a los ojos - cuídate mucho y espero que tengas el final feliz que tanto mereces

lo dices como si nos fuéramos a ver - dijo ella haciendo una mueca extraña. Yo guarde silencio y ella me miro sorprendida - ¿te vas?

hay un capitulo en mi vida que no lo he podido terminar de escribir y debo hacerlo - dije tranquilo pero con una mirada melancólica - me iré por un tiempo indefinido

no puedes irte, apenas te estoy recordando... - dijo ella triste - no quiero que te vayas

Pequeña, no es un adiós eterno... mas bien es un hasta pronto - dije sonriendo - solo quiero que sepas que en el poco tiempo que he estado contigo desde que me ayudaste ha sido fabuloso, estoy muy agradecido por eso... no tienes idea, ansiaba salir y poder vivir mi vida pero no tenia la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo

una vez alguien me dijo que todos tenemos la Fuerza de Voluntad que hace falta para triunfar - dijo ella sonriendo - solo hay que saber como usarla

yo solo dije que todos tenemos Fuerza de Voluntad - dije frunciendo el ceño

lo se - dijo la Pequeña sonriendo - nos volveremos a ver ¿verdad?

por supuesto - dije sonriendo. Mire por el hombro de Stella y vi a cierto castaño con las manos en el bolsillo esperando a que termináramos de hablar - bueno debo irme y a ti alguien te esta esperando

La Pequeña se dio la vuelta para ver a su novio que le sonreía, volteo a verme de nuevo con una sonrisa - que tengas un buen... ¿viaje?

Me reí un poco - si, sera un viaje

te extrañara - dijo ella abrazándome, correspondí el abrazo - sera extraño no estar con alguien que mantenga la calma hasta en los peores momentos

Me reí y corte el abrazo - cuídate Pequeña...

no soy pequeña... - dijo ella sonriendo

para mi siempre lo seras - dije. La bese en la mejilla, me di la vuelta y camine hasta la entrada de Alfea donde desaparecí por completo para dirigirme a mi nuevo destino

.: Stella :.

El me beso en la mejilla y se fue, observe como desaparecía en la entrada - te extrañare... - susurre

¿estas bien? - escuche preguntar a Brandon mientras rodeaba con sus brazos mi cintura y me besaba en la mejilla.

si... - respondí sonriendo un poco

¿quieres volver? - pregunto

tal vez - me di la vuelta y el tomo mi mano derecha, hice una mueca de dolor y la quite rápido

¿que pasa? - pregunto confundido

nada... - dije nerviosa

Stella... - dijo en un tono para que le dijera que sucedía

no es nada, y ¿sabes? creo que quiero ir a comer mejor - lo tome con la mano izquierda

¿comer? acabamos de desayunar - dijo el riendo

¿lo hicimos? - pregunte extrañada

si, pero si quieres comer vamos... - dijo el besándome en la mejilla

oh casi lo olvidaba... - dije recordando algo muy importante - te voy a poner un castigo

¿por que? - pregunto el confundido

porque hay algo en mi cuello que no se ve bien - dije tratando de parecer molesta pero en realidad quería reírme

¿tu cuello? ¿que es? - pregunto el moviendo mi cabello para ver lo que tenia - no tienes nada

porque lo cubrí con maquillaje - dije como si fuese obvio - digamos que cuando me desperté note una... mancha en mi cuello

¿una mancha? - dijo el confundido pero luego pareció entender lo que quise decir - oh te refieres a que tienes un...

no lo digas, es horrendo - dije haciendo una mueca de desagrado

no es tan malo - dijo el sonriendo - así el mundo sabrá que solo eres mía

no lo creo - dije negando - oculto se va a quedar

bien, tu ganas - dijo el sonriendo - bueno vamos a comer

no, no tengo hambre - negué con la cabeza

¿que? - pregunto confundido - pero...

iré por las chicas - tome del brazo a Brandon y lo jale a buscar a las chicas

¿por que la prisa? - pregunto Brandon riendo mientras era jalado

No le respondí por lo que seguí corriendo en busca de las chicas. Había olvidado la fiesta, aunque claro solo me la paso pensando en aquel sueño tonto que me trajo aquella quemadura.

Fuimos al comedor pero las chicas no estaba ahí así que las fuimos a buscar a sus habitaciones, como supuse ahí estaban. Hablaban de varias cosas

hey rubia ¿donde estabas? - pregunto Musa sonriendo

iba a despedirme de mis padres... - dije sacando los sobres de mi bolsillo - pero ya se habian ido y Xeros me dio esto

¿y estas bien? - pregunto Bloom

por supuesto - dije sonriendo - ¿por que no lo estaría?

tengo el presentimiento de que esta no es nuestra rubia - dijo Layla entrecerrando los ojos

¿que? - pregunte confundida

tienes razón - se rió Tecna

lo que sea - dije rodando los ojos y caminando a buscar un vaso de agua. Tome el vaso y volví con los demás, me senté en el brazo del sillón en el cual estaba Brandon.

oye ya quítate ese guante - dijo Layla sonriendo - no te queda con la ropa

Layla, es obvio que no tienes mi visión de la moda - dije sonriendo aunque, odio admitirlo pero Layla tenia razón el guante no quedaba con mi ropa

creo que la visión te esta fallando - rió Musa

yo no creo que sea tan mal - dijo Roxy sonriendo

ahí esta, se ve increíble - dije sonriendo

tampoco dije eso... - rió Roxy

no ayes Roxy - dije dejando caer mi sonrisa

bueno chicos - dijo Bloom sonriendo - debemos estar tranquilos ya todo se termino todo lo malo

si, pero yo siento que olvidamos algo - dijo Flora preocupada

ahora que lo dices es verdad - apoyo Tecna - olvidamos algo importante

¿que sera? - pregunto Bloom extrañada

¿a quien le importa? - dije tranquila - seguro olvidaron flores y computadoras

bueno chicas tenemos una fiesta - dijo Layla levantándose - hay que bailar hasta morir

estoy contigo - dijo Musa sonriendo

tengo hambre - me queje haciendo que Brandon se riera - no te rías

lo siento - dijo tratando de aguantar la risa - pero ¿sabes? hoy estas muy cambiante

es verdad - apoyo Riven

aahh ahora veo porque ustedes son la pareja perfecta - le dije a Riven - son igual de molestos

ten - dijo Flora entregándome un sándwich

Flora ¿por que se lo haces? - pregunto Tecna - si no tomo desayuno deberíamos dejar que se muera de hambre

¿que les pasa a todos hoy? - pregunte tomando el pan con la derecha - ¡AAHH!

Solté el pan y la mano me temblaba - ¿estas bien? - pregunto Flora preocupada

¿que paso? - pregunto Brandon preocupado igual

na... nada - dije tratando de aguantar el dolor - "no es bueno, Dios duele demasiado..."

no haber, algo esta sucediendo - dijo Brandon negándose - ¿que sucede?

no es nada, es que estaba caliente - dije nerviosa

esto esta helado - mire a Bloom que traía el pan en sus manos

¿dije caliente? quise decir helado - dije nerviosa

esta mintiendo - dijo Riven - solo hay que ver su nerviosismo

cállate - dije molesta

Stella... ¿que sucede? - pregunto serio Brandon

nada... - dije fingiendo inocencia. Me levante de donde estaba sentada y mire a Brandon

oh no es posible - escuche decir a Riven - yo les demostrare que miente

Sentí que alguien me tocaba la mano derecha - AHHH, AY, AY... ¡ SUÉLTAME! - le gritaba con algunas lagrimas en los ojos

Riven suéltala - dijo Brandon molesto. El me soltó y Brandon se me acerco preocupado

¿por que hiciste eso? - pregunto Sky algo molesto pero no tanto

ni siquiera le apreté - se defendió tranquilo - solo la toque

Riven... - lo regaño Musa

es verdad - se defendió - si no me creen solo toquen su mano y verán que es verdad

¿saben? no necesito que desconfíen de mi - dije alzando las manos y caminando a mi habitacion molesta ignorando los llamados de todos

Entre en ella dando un portazo, camine hasta mi cama donde me deje caer de espaldas. Mire el techo por unos segundos y luego me senté, me quite el guante, quite la venda con cuidado y vi que estaba mas roja que antes

tonto Riven - dije molesta. Mire la venda estaba gastada y no podía ir a buscar otra ya que estaban los demás así que me puse el guante y tire la venda al basurero

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

La hora de la fiesta había llegado, como en todas las ocasiones comunes que han tenido la fiesta se ha hecho en el patio de la escuela. Todos celebraban que la pelea entre la Luz y la Oscuridad había terminado con la Luz triunfante.

Las chicas y los chicos estaban todas sentadas en una mesa juntos conversando de varias cosas. Cada una vestía con su mejor traje para la ocasión, no eran vestidos elegantes pero si era una ropa muy hermosa y muy común en ellas.

la fiesta esta buena - dijo Chatta sonriendo

es verdad - apoyo Dia (Daya) - esta muy animada

pero es mejor una fiesta elegante - dijo Tune

aaww - dijo Amore en un tono soñador - hay tantas parejas aquí

es verdad - dijo Digit sonriendo

aunque, hay una chica que aun no tiene pareja - dijo Chatta sonriendo - debemos ayudarla

déjenmelo a mi - dijo Amore

espero que no estén hablando de mí - dijo Roxy mirando a las Pixies - ya les dije que estoy bien

mi sensor de Amor dice que debes tener pareja - dijo Amore sonriendo

ya chicas, si no quiere deberían dejarla - la defendió Bloom con una sonrisa

gracias - agradeció Roxy mientras las Pixies se cruzaban de brazos haciendo pucheros

Stella, entiendo que quieras probar un nuevo estilo pero ¿no crees que deberías quitártelo solo por hoy? - pregunto Layla a Stella

no - dijo Stella tomando un sorbo de su soda

¿que ocultas? - pregunto Riven

nada y estoy molesta contigo - dijo ella

¿me prestan su atención por favor? - se escucho la voz de Faragonda por el micrófono. Todos miraron hacia ella - bien, antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos los estudiantes por cooperar para losa arreglos del baile...

Se escucharon varios aplausos - ahora, como todos saben estamos celebrando que una vez mas la Luz a triunfado sobre la Oscuridad... Como directora de Alfea estoy muy orgullosa de aquellas hadas que nos ayudaron en la pelea contra las Trix en todas las ocasiones que se presentaron, también han de saber que estoy orgullosa de un grupo de ex alumnas que ayudaron en esto, pero sobre todo de cierta Princesa que ha demostrado que todos tenemos Fuerza de Voluntad para superar los obstáculos que se presentan en el camino para ser el mejor...

creo que habla de ti - dijo Roxy a Stella que estaba algo distraída pero aun así escuchaba lo que Faragonda decia

en todas las batallas que hemos tenido que superar juntos estoy segura de que esta ha hecho que las 3 escuelas se unan mas de lo que podría imagina, hadas, hechiceras y especialistas conviviendo juntos por muchos meses sin pelear me hace sentir orgullosa de quienes son y de como pueden dejar sus diferencias de lado para ayudarse entre si - dijo Faragonda sonriendo - por eso ahora celebramos con una fiesta la unión y la victoria

Mas aplausos se hicieron presentes en todo el lugar - ahora quiero felicitar a un grupo muy especial que ha ido hasta el enemigo para poder detenerlo, muchos ya las conoces y muchos aun no... quiero que pase adelante la Compañía de Luz, también conocida como "Las Winx"

¿nosotras? - pregunto Bloom sonriendo incrédula - ¿por que?

Todas se encogieron de hombros sonriendo pero felices y caminaron hasta donde estaba Faragonda - ustedes son el vivo ejemplo de que la amistad, el amor y sobre todo la confianza son la clave del éxito

oh y no olvide que la paciencia es una virtud - dijo riendo Stella

es verdad - dijo Faragonda sonriendo - sin mas que decir, esperamos que disfruten la fiesta...

Las chicas bajaron y se juntaron todas - ¿la paciencia es una virtud? - le pregunto Bloom sonriendo - ¿de cuando aquí tu dices eso?

eres quien menos paciencia tiene - rió Musa

si, si - dijo Stella moviendo la muñeca en forma circular - es un mensaje que hay que dar...

Las 7 chicas se abrazaron fuertemente y luego volvieron a su mesa - bueno chicas, ahora como dijo Faragonda... a disfrutar se ha dicho - dijo Nabu sonriendo - y para eso comenzamos con un brindis

bueno - Layla tomo un vaso y lo alzo - yo Brindo por la Amistad, de verdad me siento feliz de que seamos amigos

yo Brindo por el Amor que nos tenemos entre todos - dijo Flora sonriendo

Todos asintieron y chocaron los vasos. Cada pareja se fue a bailar a excepción de Roxy que las Pixies se la llevaron a cierto lugar

¿estas enojada? - pregunto Brandon a la joven que estaba jugando con el servicio - ¿no quieres bailar?

mejor vamos a pasear por ahí - dijo sonriendo

¿pasear? - pregunto confundido pero luego sonrió - vamos...

* * *

.: Amore :.

¡Rápido Roxy! - le dijo Chatta

¿para donde vamos? - pregunto Roxy siguiéndonos

ya lo veras - dije sonriendo

¿por que no me dicen de una buena vez? - pregunto Roxy riendo

vamos ven por aquí - dijo Lockette empujándola por la espalda con Chatta

chicas ya... - ambas soltaron a Roxy haciendo que ella se tropezara con algo en el suelo pero por suerte no se cayo gracias a un joven que estaba ahí

cuidado... ¿estas bien? - pregunto el joven

ahh... si, yo... - decia Roxy tartamudeando y con un ligero sonrojo - gracias

El joven le sonrió tenia cabello negro corto, ojos azules hermosos usaba una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos y tenia desabrochado los dos botones arriba, usaba unos jeans azules y deportivas. Usaba un collar con forma de tabla - soy Eric... - se presento

soy Roxy - se presento ella

¿quieres bailar? - pregunto el sonriendo

claro... - ambos se fueron a la pista de baila y nosotras los mirábamos sonriendo

bien chicas, misión cumplida - dijo Digit sonriendo

así es - dijo Dia - ¿creen que se enoje?

no, se nota que se llevan bien - dijo Chatta sonriendo

Gire mi cabeza y vi a Brandon y a Stella caminando bien lejos de la fiesta. Sonreí y los seguí, por un momento me perdí pero cuando al fin los encontre decidí mantenerme alejada un poco mientras sonreía. Ambos se estaban besando y es un momento que iba a interrumpir

Te Amo... - dijo el abrazándola una vez que rompieron aquel beso

yo mas... - dijo Stella colocando su cabeza en el pecho de Brandon. Me dieron ganas de dar un chillido pero no podía o me iban a descubrir

.: Stella :.

Me quede junto a Brandon por unos minutos que parecían eterno y eso no me molestaba en lo absoluto. Nos separamos y le sonreí, seguimos caminando sin rumbo algo

es una noche muy bella - dijo el deteniendo el paso y mirando al cielo estrellado

Mire el cielo y sonreí. El bajo la mirada y me beso fugazmente en los labios - gracias...

¿por que? - pregunto el sonriendo

por todo - dije envolviendo su cuello con mis brazos. El coloco sus manos en mi cintura y me apego mas a el. Me beso en los labios, yo no tarde en corresponder. El beso fue mas duradero pero también tenia pasión y era lento. Cuando nos separamos lo mire a los ojos con una sonrisa - ¿te digo algo?

dime... - dijo el sonriendo

eres mi Final Feliz - dije volviendo a besarlo. El me correspondió como siempre, era un beso a la bella luz de la luna bajo las estrellas

* * *

.: Winx Club:.

Mientras todo Magix celebraba el triunfo de luz sobre la oscuridad existía una persona que estaba contenta pero no por el triunfo

que tonto ha sido Athan - dijo aquella persona observando una bola de cristal - mira que apoderarte del cuerpo de alguien y luego liberarlo

Comenzó a reír malvadamente - es una pena que esa niña le haya ganado en batalla - Camino hasta la pared donde se hallaban fotografías de las Winx y los Especialistas tanto como juntos como separados. Tomo la foto del hada del sol y la luna y sonrió - pero esta historia aun no termina... yo seré quien triunfe al final

Akane... - se escucho una voz femenina tan fría como el hielo - tenemos lo que nos pediste

bien hecho... - dijo Akane sonriendo aunque las Trix no podían verlo ya que traía puesta la mascarilla

todo el mundo sabe que estamos libres - dijo Darcy sonriendo - buscaremos venganza...

eso es seguro - dijo Stormy riendo

ganaron la batalla contra Athan pero no la guerra contra la Oscuridad - dijo Akane con una voz maliciosa

¿Continuara...?

~ Fin ~

* * *

CAPITULO FINAL DE EL CAMINO DE LA LUZ!

fue una linda historia en la cual me divertí escribiéndola y espero que ustedes les haya gustado leerla. Quiero agradecer a todos los que la leyeron, de verdad me encanto leer sus comentarios, me hacían muy felices y me daban ganas para seguir escribiendo.

Bueno como dije anterior mente he hecho final abierto, lo que significa que puede haber segunda temporada, osea segunda parte solo si ustedes quieren.

Les agradezco todo desde los mas profundo de mi corazón el que hayan leido la historia...


End file.
